Harry Potter and the Truest Power
by Just Like Hermione
Summary: Following You Know Who's return, Hogwarts is a safe haven in uncertain times. It’s easy to ignore ensuing Dark magic for everyone but Harry, who isn’t willing to stand by after someone he cares deeply for is hurt. Pre OotP. H&Hr, R&OFC. Rape warning.
1. Chapter 1: Back to the Borrow

Chapter One

BACK TO THE BORROW

**Author's Note:**

Repost 7/21/05: Repost of _Harry Potter and the Truest Power_, removed from last October for a reason never quite made clear to me. Can you tell I'm still bitter?

Also hosted at Portkey, perhaps Schnoogle if I ever get around to uploading all of it.

Pre-OotP canon, year five fic. Completed as of 7/21/05, and I'll get it all up here accordingly. Not that I really think anyone will be interested in reading it, but it's my baby and I want it to have its original home.

_Following the events of the Triwizard Tournament, Hogwarts is a safe haven in uncertain times. It's easy to ignore ensuing Dark magic for everyone but Harry Potter, who isn't willing to stand by after someone he cares deeply for is harmed. H/Hr, R/OFC._

**WARNING: This fan fiction deals with sensitive issues including rape and abuse. There is some violence in later chapters and mild languages. Most of the fan fiction is PG-13, and chapters that truly merit an "R" rating will always be marked.**

Reviews, comments and criticisms are always welcome, review or contact me at emoxley at kc dot rr dot com. Just let me know also if you'd like to be on the TP mailing list.

And because it's obligatory, not mine. J. K. Rowling's. And Scholastic's, and Bloomsbury's, and Warner Brother's... etc.

Elle

---

It was, without a doubt, the worst summer Harry Potter had spent with the Dursleys since he had begun attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just short of five years before. It was much worse than the summer Aunt Marge had come to visit, and he hated it even more than the diet of his cousin Dudley's that he'd been forced to follow the summer before. Harry had always hated summers, but he hated this one with a particular passion.

If he had had all of his magic things and, perhaps, any correspondence from his two supposed best friends, Harry might have been able to bear all the foulness of the season. On his very first day back from Hogwarts, when Aunt Petunia had insisted Harry set the table for a fine luncheon with some of her friends, he had dropped and broken one of her finest china plates in his haste. Both his aunt and uncle were furious, and they took away his small bedroom and locked him in his cupboard once more. An entire weekend went by before the lock turned again, an entire weekend with barely any food and without clean clothing or even Hedwig, his pet owl, for company.

When they finally did let him out, Uncle Vernon had taken every last bit of his Hogwarts things and hidden them so securely that Harry hadn't been able to find them once, even after weeks of searching the house each night after the Dursleys had gone to sleep. Uncle Vernon had even gone so far as to clear out Hedwig's cage, sending the snowy owl out the window and shutting it firmly behind her. Much to Harry's relief, however, his pet reappeared several days later, albeit in much shakier form. It appeared that she had been in some kind of tango with a bird from the Muggle world, and it didn't look as if she'd taken the better end of it.

Harry had cared for her at least another week before she was well enough to flutter around the cupboard in slow circles, and he had a feeling she wasn't going to be up for a long flight to any one of his friends or Sirius Black, his godfather. Uncle Vernon seemed quite pleased with the state of Harry's beloved pet, and Harry had come to suspect that his uncle had something to do with the condition Hedwig had fallen into. If his godfather had known how Harry was being treated, then there would have been a hefty price for his Muggle family to pay.

The Dursleys' opinion of Harry had, indeed, reached an all time low, yet Harry couldn't see how the breaking of just one dish could make them despise him so much more than last summer. Perhaps the answer lie in their son, Dudley. It was just before breakfast, one morning early in Hedwig's recovery, and Harry was feeling particularly down, when he first got such an inkling.

Dudley, who was just Harry's age and about ten times his size, had begun attending a private school, Smeltings, the same year Harry had started at Hogwarts. Their summers overlapped, and the last time Harry had seen Dudley, he was roughly the size of a young killer whale. Now, Harry supposed it was more accurate to say his cousin was the size of a killer whale, plain and simple. He even had a notion as to why Dudley had grown to such an enormous size: ever since he had been expelled from Smeltings, Aunt Petunia had been consoling him with as much television and junk food as the large boy could handle.

On the particular morning in question, Harry had woken early and reached the kitchen before either his aunt or uncle. Dudley, on the other hand, was still parked on the sofa, still as glued to the television as he had been the night before. Dudley had grown so large that Aunt Petunia rarely made him go up to his room to sleep if he didn't want to. Half of the time he tried to walk up the stairs, he found himself stuck tightly between the wall and the railing. Harry couldn't help but regard these scenes as hilarious.

Noticing Dudley was awake, Harry crept as quietly as possible to the kitchen, hoping to grab something—anything—to eat without being noticed and slip back into his cupboard. Dudley must have been waiting for him.

"Good morning, cousin Harry!" he called out in a singsong voice filled with mock sincerity and cheer. "How are you this morning, good cousin Harry?"

With that, he broke out into an all-consuming laughter. Harry stood in the doorway of the kitchen, silently, without moving an inch. He didn't particularly want to do anything to provoke Dudley if harming him wasn't already the plan. There was little doubt in his mind that Dudley could crush him flat if he ever had the opportunity to sit on him.

"How come you won't answer me, cousin?" asked Dudley, his voice full of contempt now. "How's that dumb owl of yours?"

"Hedwig's just fine, Dudley," Harry offered bravely. He took two more steps into the kitchen.

Dudley snickered. "That's an awful dumb name for a pet, even for someone as awful dumb as yourself."

Harry whirled around. The older Dursleys weren't in the room, and he couldn't resist. "If I'm dumb, Dudley, I'd hate to see what they consider you. I'll be going back to Hogwarts at term and you won't be going back to Smeltings ever again—"

Harry caught himself from saying more, but the sound of heavy footsteps told him that it was already too late. Uncle Vernon appeared before him, looking like some sort of angry demon.

"THERE WILL NOT BE ANY TALK OF YOUR SCHOOL AND ITS MAGIC NONSENSE WHEN YOU'RE WITHIN THESE WALLS!" he roared. In no time at all, Harry found himself lying on the floor. Uncle Vernon was a blur above him, and Harry faintly realized he'd been knocked across the room and lost his glasses. However, Uncle Vernon wasn't done with him yet.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY SON!" he hollered, stomping his foot. Harry cringed at the loud crunch, knowing his glasses were little more than shreds of plastic and glass now. "How many times must I tell you that Dudley's expulsion was nothing more than a clerical error? Just you see! It will be resolved before the start of the next term! As for your... your... your _magic_, one more word about that nonsense, and I will have you taken to the nearest orphanage, which is just where we should have put you fourteen years ago!"

There had been a lot of rough shoving following Uncle Vernon's outburst, and Harry found himself locked into the closet again, a stay that would last for two more long days. Outside the door, Aunt Petunia, who had come down at the sound of her husband's outburst, was soothing Dudley.

"Oh, sweetums," she cooed. "Oh, popkin, don't you let your ignorant cousin's words go to your head. He's just a fool."

"Why does he stay here? Can't his stupid school keep him over the summer? We should just get rid of him completely!" Dudley whined.

"Oh, oh! I'm so sorry, Dinky Diddydums. I won't let him ruin another minute more of your holiday. I'll see to it personally that your father punishes him justly. We'll see to it dear, I promise." Harry could almost imagine her pinching Dudley's overly plump cheeks and patting down his thin blonde hair. He could actually hear Dudley make a whimpering sort of noise, the same one that he always used to get some kind of sweet or candy out of his mother. "Oh, you poor precious. How would you like a nice jelly donut? Two? I'll see right to it..."

Harry heard one last disturbing tidbit before lying down on his bed and trying to fall back asleep.

"We've been too soft on him," Uncle Vernon was saying. "You shouldn't be afraid to use some good old-fashioned discipline on that kind of child."

And so began the worst of Harry's must hideous summer yet.

---

With no other options, Harry became particularly adept at working without his glasses. Uncle Vernon had made no apologies for breaking his first pair, and Aunt Petunia made no attempt to replace them. On their orders, Harry spent all his time out of sight, in his cupboard. It was for the best, of course, for both parties. If they had allowed Harry any free roam of the house, his uncorrected eyesight would just lead to more disasters and more trouble with the Dursleys. He concentrated on nursing Hedwig and prowling the house at night in search of his things from Hogwarts. Harry also spent a lot of time peeking out his window, in hopes of receiving any kind of letters or parcels from his friends. None came, and, even if they had, Harry would still have had a lot of time on his hands. With nothing to busy him, his worries about Voldemort's revival and his remaining guilt about Cedric Diggory plagued him almost constantly.

A week or so passed, and Hedwig slowly regained her strength. Harry was still utterly baffled by whatever it was that had left her so hurt. He was sure she'd encountered troubles before, delivering his mail to every sort of place, and she'd barely needed more then a day to recover from any delivery. It made him wonder what kind of torture Uncle Vernon had surely exposed her to, all without the use of magic. Even though he had grown up among Muggles, Harry was starting to look at everything they did from the perspective of someone raised as a wizard.

Things were strangely quiet during that time. Uncle Vernon hadn't resorted to another round of "old-fashioned discipline," and Harry quickly realized why. Even though Hedwig was injured, the Dursleys were worried his godfather had ways of knowing what was going on. But after seeing the lack of owls going in and out, it seemed the Dursleys had more confidence in their ability to be mean to Harry without anyone knowing or caring. They made Harry come out of his cupboard more often, and then they turned their backs at Dudley's tormenting him. At one particularly low moment, on the eve of his fifteenth birthday, Harry landed in a Muggle hospital for the first time in his life, for Dudley had "accidentally" broken his arm.

The day of his fifteenth birthday had been no better. Harry refused to come out of his room for obvious reasons, and he also refused to lose hope of receiving an owl. By nightfall, nothing had come. Last year, his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, along with his godfather, and even Hagrid, his friend and teacher at Hogwarts, had sent him cakes and presents. More then anything, Harry was holding out for a cake of some sorts—Dudley might have been allowed to eat whatever he wanted, but Harry was still following a rough version of the diet that had been instated on Dudley the previous summer. He had shot up three inches that summer, and he had lost more than three times as many pounds.

Somewhere in the week that followed his birthday, Aunt Petunia showed a little mercy on him after seeing him run into the same wall on four different occasions. She got him a new pair of glasses and advised him not to call any attention to them while in his uncle's presence. Her act of kindness confused Harry thoroughly; he couldn't believe she was offering him so much kindness after her suggestions to Uncle Vernon on punishing him.

Exactly a month and a day after having it taken from him, Harry managed to locate his school things. Hidden away in a corner of the basement whose existence he had never really noticed, it was quite a struggle for Harry to get the heavy trunk, along with Hedwig's cage, up the stairs and into the small doorway of the cupboard without waking the Dursleys or using his broken arm. He was delighted to have his things back, and Harry immediately went to work on his summer homework.

Three days later, Harry was positive he was in the clear about retrieving his magic things, so he figured he no longer needed to hide his work during daytime hours. Early that afternoon, knowing that his aunt was cleaning and his uncle surely at work, he quietly set out to finish the last of a grueling report Professor Snape was forcing them to write for Potions. He was so intent on getting it done and so happy to be doing anything that reminded him of Hogwarts that he began to hum to himself.

"What are you doing in there, Harry?" Uncle Vernon's growling voice startled him so much that he knocked his ink well over, creating quite a clatter and mess. Harry struggled to put his things away and conceal the spilled ink as the small door swung open.

"Un-un-uncle Vernon," he stammered, mentally screaming at himself. Uncle Vernon wasn't a complete idiot; he'd know Harry was hiding something if he started acting too nervous.

"I checked the basement this morning," said Uncle Vernon, lifting his nose. He grabbed Harry and dragged him out into the hallway, obviously not enjoying the scent of Harry's cramped quarters. "I was quite surprised to see your trunk missing from where I stored it."

He shoved Harry, hard, into the wall. "When I was growing up, any kid that did something wrong in front of my dad got more then just a disapproving lecture; he got a hard smack. I believe that practice is quite effective for keeping things normal. But, if you screw up again this summer, you're going to get more than a good smack. Come September, I'll send you right to that alternative school that I've said you went to all along instead of your abnormal institute. Now put all that nonsense away!"

Perhaps Uncle Vernon was right. After he got through with him, Harry went feebly back into his room and placed everything back in his trunk. He had no intention of doing anything to toe the line again, not for the rest of the summer. He had several angry red welts on his back at the moment, and that was more then enough.

The next day, when things had began to look exceptionally grim, Harry found a bright spot in the image of a small gray owl soaring in the direction of four Privet Drive. He recognized it at once and opened the window to allow Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, into his room. Harry had never been so eager to receive an owl in his entire life.

_Harry—_

_I can't believe we go back to Hogwarts in just over a week! Even more then that, I can't believe the entire summer went by without a single word from you. I kept thinking you'd send Hedwig, but you never did. You wouldn't believe the number of owls that Mum sent in Professor Dumbledore's direction to ask when you could come stay with us. She's had Pig flying back and forth nearly every day now, and Errol's not in any shape to do much of anything. Mum keeps muttering that she has an even worse feeling about those Dursleys than usual—I sure hope, for your sake, it's not true._

_Anyway, Dumbledore finally gave us the okay to let you come yesterday, so I sent Pig as soon as he was ready to make another trip. Inside the parcel is enough Floo powder to get you to the Burrow, Dad got the Dursleys' fireplace connected again for this one time._

_We already got our Hogwarts letters, and yours was—oddly enough—delivered in the lot. Mum's already been to Diagon Alley and wants me to tell you not to worry. She picked all of your things up with all of ours._

_See you as soon._

—_Ron_

_PS—Hermione's coming any day now. She ended up not going to Krum's for the summer... it sounds like they had a falling out. I don't know about you, but she didn't send me a single owl for the biggest part of the summer. You probably already know this, but her parents had another baby right after we got home from Hogwarts. I can only imagine how busy good, responsible Hermione must have been helping out... Maybe there'll be another witch in the family._

Harry smiled. His friends hadn't forgotten about him after all, and he was finally going to get to leave his aunt and uncle's wretched home. He grabbed the tiny parcel from Pig and unwrapped the very top corner. Sure enough, there was a bit of Floo powder carefully wrapped up inside. Traveling through chimneys with Floo powder wasn't exactly Harry's favorite thing to do, but one thing was for sure: he wasn't about to complain about anything that took him out of this house and landed in a place with his two best friends.

---

Ron's post had asked to see him as soon as possible, so Harry decided to waste no time. As soon as he heard Uncle Vernon's unusually loud snores, he loaded his trunk and wrestled it out of his tiny cupboard. Once he had dropped it in front of the fireplace, he went back to grab Hedwig and her cage. He reached through the bars to touch the soft owl, pleased that she had regained nearly all her strength. Hedwig let out the softest of hoots, but Harry silenced her anyway. He wasn't about to risk his chances of getting out of the dreaded house by making noise. Fortunately, she seemed to understand, affectionately nipping at his fingers. He'd sent Pig back to Ron without any note; Harry knew he'd be there before the little owl.

Harry took out his bag of Floo powder and tossed a pinch of it into the fireplace, giving a silent prayer that he'd be able to get safely to the Borrow with all of his things, including Hedwig, without too much incident. He tucked his glasses in his pocket and stepped into the emerald green flames.

"The Burrow," said Harry, in a loud, clear voice.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut to block out the whirl of green flames, trying to keep a firm grip on both his trunk and Hedwig. A few seconds later, he tumbled, slightly stunned, into the Weasleys' fireplace. Hedwig was squawking, and he coughed a few times. He let go of his trunk to check if his glasses were still in once piece. Much to his relief, they were, and he slid them onto his nose. When he had cleared away the soot, Harry was greeted with the welcome sight of Weasleys peering in from the kitchen.

"Harry!" called Ron, rushing to the living room. "Glad you could make it! It wasn't too awful at the Dursleys', was it? I'm sorry for not writing. Here, let me help you with... bloody hell, what's that thing on your arm?"

A grin broke across Harry's face at first sight of his friend, even when Ron started in with his barrage of questions. He could tell that Ron had genuinely missed him, and it made him glad to know that at least someone cared.

"That, Ron, would be called a cast." Harry looked around at sound of a second familiar voice. Sure enough, Hermione had just appeared on the stairs, with Ginny, Ron's younger sister, right on her heels. "How ever did you manage that?"

"Oh, I didn't really manage anything," said Harry, grateful when Ron plucked Hedwig's cage from his arms and his twin brothers, Fred and George, appeared on either side of him to drag away his trunk. "Dudley decided to get a bit rough with me after accusing me of stealing the remote control."

By this time, Hermione had rushed down the stairs to give Harry a very welcoming hug, which he gladly returned. She looked to Ron, and, noting the still confused look on Ron's face, she said, "Harry broke his arm. In the Muggle world, there's obviously no instant fix for it. Instead, they set the bone and put a plaster cast around it for about six weeks until it heals... and a remote control is a part of a television."

"Oh, you poor dear!" Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, was next to him in an instant. "No wonder I had a bad feeling about your situation all summer! I just can't believe that Dumbledore insisted on keeping you there for so long. Boys, take Harry's things up to his room... you must be starving! I've never see a boy look so skinny... Ginny dear, can you get Harry out something to eat? That's it, love... thank you... here, here, you should really sit down, Harry. I'm sorry, but I don't really know what to do for your arm... I'm afraid I'd end up hurting it even more... are you sure it's okay? Well, if you really think you can wait for Madam Pomfrey to do it—"

"It's really okay, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you," Harry paused, accepting a piece of bread and a glass of pumpkin juice from Ginny. "I'm really okay. Thanks so much for letting me come."

"Oh, it's no trouble," said Mrs. Weasley absently. She was conjuring up a meal of some sort. Harry was about to tell her that she didn't have to, but a disapproving look from the various Weasley children and the pang of his empty stomach stopped him. "I swear, those dreadful Muggles! What did you ever do to earn such awful relatives? If you had to be raised by Muggles, why couldn't they have been nice and accepting... oh, if Dumbledore even thinks he's going to send you back there next summer, he'll be lucky if he gets past me!"

As she continued muttering, Harry saw Ron and Hermione slide into the chairs on either side of him. It was the first good look that he got at either of them; he immediately noticed that Ron had somehow gotten much taller since Harry'd last seen him. Harry had grown some himself, but Ron was still towering over him, even more then before. On the other hand, the difference between Harry's height and Hermione's was even more noticeable. If he didn't know better, he'd declare that his friend had shrunk over the summer. There was something else different about her, though, something that Harry couldn't quite pinpoint.

Fred and George got back down to the kitchen at the same time Mrs. Weasley placed a bowl of homemade soup down in front of him. Ginny was already seated at one end of the table, and the twins pulled up chairs on the other.

"I'm sorry it's not much, dear," apologized Mrs. Weasley. "We honestly weren't expecting you to come so soon."

"Yes," said Ron, quite animated. "Pig must have really flown to get to you. We didn't reckon you'd even get my letter until tomorrow, or the day after."

"I sent him to fly back," said Harry between bites of the soup. It was, quite possibly, the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted. "He doesn't have a letter with him. I knew that I would get here before he possibly could, and I couldn't manage him with the rest of my things in the fireplace."

"He's a finally getting to be a good post owl," said Ron proudly. He leaned over to Harry and whispered cheerfully, "He's gotten a lot of practice going to Dumbledore so many times! We normally would have sent Hermes, but Percy's gone and moved out!"

Harry could tell Ron was still squirming with excitement over that last bit of news, even though Mrs. Weasley was looking at down at him disapprovingly. She had obviously caught the tail end of his statement. Harry figured it would be a good time to change the subject.

"How was your summer, Hermione?" asked Harry. "Ron says you have a baby sister now."

"Oh, yes," said Hermione. Her tone of voice was very awkward, and Harry couldn't read it at all. "Her name is Angelica."

She offered no more information, and Harry didn't press for any. From across the table, the twins were growing quite fidgety, and Harry could only imagine what was on the two troublemakers' minds. "What have you two been cooking up this summer?"

There was a sigh and an eye roll from Mrs. Weasley, who was refilling Harry's bowl for the third time. She muttered, "They'll be quite pleased to tell you, I'm sure."

George winked at Harry, and Fred sniggered. "We have no idea what she's talking about," they said in unison, and Fred added, "I just can't believe she thinks we're up to—"

At that moment, the door to the house swung open, and it dawned on Harry that he had not yet seen Mr. Weasley. Sure enough, Arthur Weasley stepped into the kitchen, but the look on his face was anything but normal. His normal expression of curiosity and fun was gone, replaced with something of grim seriousness. As soon as everyone saw him, the happiness in the room seemed to vanish, and even the twins stopped fidgeting. Harry looked around, completely confused. For the first time ever, he was feeling uncomfortable in the Weasleys' presence.

Suddenly, Harry realized that everyone in the room was staring at him. "Wh-what's going on?" he stammered.

Mrs. Weasley's had flew to her mouth. "You mean you haven't heard?"

Ron didn't look nearly as surprised. "He wouldn't have. He hasn't heard from anyone this summer."

"And he doesn't receive the Daily Prophet like I do," added Hermione.

Harry was growing confused. "Then would someone tell me what's happened?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "It's happened, Harry, it's happened. There's no denying it anymore..."

"Ron hasn't told you yet?" said Mr. Weasley with a frown. "They've confirmed You-Know-Who's return, Harry. There was an attack on Beauxbatons just four days ago. Not a single person on the grounds lived, and their castle was destroyed. They found the Dark Mark, Harry. Not even Fudge can pretend it didn't happen now."

Harry could practically feel his jaw drop as he looked around the table to gage the Weasleys' and Hermione's reactions. Everyone looked stunned despite having certainly heard the news before. He figured that it was just the shock of hearing the news, so plainly put, that had everyone looking so startled. He tried to say something, but he couldn't find any words. The first thing to break the silence was the screeching noise of a chair as Mr. Weasley pulled it out and sat down.

"The attack was most unusual," he said, talking directly to Harry. "No one in the Ministry was convinced by the tale of the Triwizard Tournament's conclusion. Now, there isn't a single person that doesn't believe that You-Know-Who has returned. There were obviously a few Death Eaters that remained loyal after he vanished fourteen years ago, but there is no way they could have pulled something like this off without their full forces and his physical leadership."

Harry felt his stomach churn. He had long stopped eating his food to pay attention, and he had completely lost his appetite. So he had been justified in his fears over the summer. "But how come my scar hasn't been hurting?" blurted Harry. "It always hurts when Voldemort is near!"

Mr. Weasley, along with everyone else, cringed at the name. "I'm honestly not sure, Harry. I think he may be hiding out far away, very far away, too far to have an impact on you. I believe that's why Dumbledore wanted you to stay with the Muggles for so long. He had less of a chance of reaching you amidst them."

There was more silence. Finally, Fred had the courage to ask the question on nearly all of their minds. "What was the emergency the Ministry had to alert you about? Have they found out something new?"

"Ah, no, nothing new. Cornelius Fudge..." said Mr. Weasley, and he cleared his throat. "Cornelius Fudge has announced his resignation in wake of what happened. He's aged over the incident, and he claims he isn't capable of helping stop You-Know-Who. Everyone's in an uproar because we're currently without a Minister of Magic, but I can't say I'm not relieved. Not too many of us were feeling confident in Fudge after finding he had been told of You-Know-Who's return weeks and weeks earlier without doing anything about it."

"At a time like this," said Mrs. Weasley, her words nearly a whisper. Harry couldn't tell whether they were a statement or a question. "But who will replace him? Surely Dumbledore..."

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "Things would probably be best under his guidance, but you know as well as I do that he'll never leave Hogwarts, not when it may need him the most. The school might be the safest place—" he stopped abruptly. "It's a worry for another day. Perhaps everyone should head to bed now?"

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," said Mrs. Weasley. "Head upstairs, everyone. Off to sleep, all of you."

No one complained, let alone disobeyed. It wasn't even until they all reached the landing that another word was spoken, and it came from downstairs.

"Harry!" called Mr. Weasley, as if he were surprised. "I'm glad you could make it!"

---

An extra bed had been placed in Ron's room for Harry, and he was still lying awake in it over an hour after they had been sent to bed. He wondered if Ron was also having trouble falling asleep, but Harry didn't want to wake him if he wasn't. It turned out that he didn't have to.

"Harry?"

Harry rolled over to face Ron's bed on the other side of the room. "Yes?"

"Are you still awake?" whispered Ron.

He had to resist the urge to laugh. "I'm still awake. I just can't fall asleep. All I can think about was what your dad told us tonight."

"Same here," Ron agreed. There were a few more moments of silence. Then, Ron let loose a burst of quiet anger. "Why does he go around terrorizing everyone? Why did Beauxbatons deserve to be destroyed? Bloody hell, if it's power he likes so much, why didn't he work his way up the ranks at the Ministry? He could have become Minister eventually!"

Harry didn't know how to respond to Ron because he felt the same way. For every wizard or witch that had gone bad, there was a handful of those that remained good. He simply couldn't figure out why that small group had to ruin things for everyone else.

"I don't know, Ron," said Harry finally. "I guess he just gets some kind of kick out of ruining lives and controlling those better at heart than he—"

He broke off because he heard footsteps in the hallway. He pulled his covers up, pretending to be fast asleep, and he could hear Ron doing the same. If it was either of Ron's parents, they probably won't get in trouble for being awake, but neither of them really wanted to worry the senior Weasleys anymore. There was a light rapping sound on the door.

"Harry? Ron?" whispered a soft female voice. It was Hermione. Before she got a chance to finish, Harry had gotten up, crossing the floor carefully so that the loose boards didn't creak. Once she was in the door, he shut it softly behind him, once again careful not to make any noise.

Ron was sitting up in bed by now. "So you can't sleep either?"

Hermione shook her head. She had sat down on Harry's bed and pulled her legs up under her long nightgown, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Ginny was fast asleep before I was even into my dressing gown. I couldn't sleep, and I kept tossing and turning. I just had a feeling that you two were still awake."

Harry was quiet for a moment, and Ron leaned over the end of his bed, rummaging around in the dark for something. He tossed an extra blanket in Hermione's direction, which she gladly accepted.

"I can't believe that he got to Beauxbatons," Harry admitted. "That's the part of it that I can't get over. It would almost be easier to take if he'd attacked a village or something, but he attacked a school..."

"And if he can destroy them, then he could be able to get to Hogwarts," finished Hermione quietly.

"That's insane," said Ron, but his response was almost too quick. His voice had wavered, and both Harry and Hermione had noticed. "Okay, I was thinking that too. But remember how they're always saying that Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world? Remember how Hagrid said it would be even safer to keep something at Hogwarts then at Gringotts?"

"That's true, but you couldn't have forgotten the Philosopher's Stone," reminded Hermione. "Even after all the defenses that were put in place, he and Quirrel managed to get to it. Had it not been for Harry, he probably could have taken it."

"I think our experiences over the last four years are enough to prove that Hogwarts isn't foolproof, but, then again, no place is completely safe. I agree with Ron. No place is going to be completely protected from Vold... You-Know-Who's grasp, but I think you'd have as good of chance as any there," reasoned Harry.

Ron and Hermione were both nodding in agreement. "I trust Dumbledore, too," Ron added. "You could tell from the way Mum and Dad were talking that he's involved with the choices the Ministry is making. He knows what's going on, and he cares about what happens. Above all that, though, he cares about his students. He wouldn't let us all go back to Hogwarts if he thought we were safer somewhere else."

"That's true," said Hermione. There was silence again, and then there was a loud creak from another part of the house. Hermione was on her feet in a moment, careful not to make any noise.

"I'm not supposed to be here," she said hurriedly. Hermione rapidly folded the blanket Ron had thrown her, shoving it back to him while giving him a one-armed hug. She was back on the other side of the room a moment later, giving Harry one also. A few seconds later, she was out the door.

"We'd better go to sleep," said Ron. "I just had a feeling that Mum will come up to check on us sometime soon. G'night Harry."

"'Night, Ron," whispered Harry. A few seconds later, he heard Ron settle into a slow, regular breathing patter, and he was sure he was asleep. Harry was left to his own thoughts and confusions, and for him, sleep was a long time coming.


	2. Chapter 2: The Minister of Magic

Chapter Two

THE MINISTER OF MAGIC

Harry wasn't quite sure what hit him in the moment before he woke up, but he was vaguely aware of his face and pillow being all wet. From across the room, Ron groaned, and a steam of laughter came in the direction of the doorway as Harry fumbled around for his glasses.

"Bloody hell," muttered Ron. Harry looked over to the doorway, where, sure enough, Fred and George were standing with looks of sheer amusement on their faces.

"Great trick, isn't it?" asked Fred. "They're Muggle water balloons!"

"Those Muggles are ingenious!" exclaimed George between guffaws. "We weren't sure if they worked the same as ours until yesterday. Dad came across them at work and brought them home to put in the shed, and Hermione told us all we had to do was fill them and throw them—no charm necessary!"

Harry had to laugh at their fascinated attitude to Muggle things, which got Ron laughing, too.

"Besides," added Fred, "Mum told us to wake you up."

"There are other ways of getting people up," Ron grumbled. He pulled himself out of bed and checked his reflection in the glass window pain. "I just love waking up looking like I've been caught in a downpour."

"There might be other ways," said George, "but this, without a doubt, was the most fun. So cheer up, little brother!"

"And hurry up!" called Fred. The two of them were on their way back downstairs already. "Mum won't let the two of us eat until the two of you show your faces at the table, too!"

"You're lucky it's just water this time," said Ron. He informed Harry about some of his brothers' other methods of waking him earlier that summer.

"Gloorip?" interrupted Harry midway through Ron's rundown.

Ron cringed. "You really don't want to know," he said grimly. "It was there own creation. Smelled like old socks and nearly smothered me with its stickiness. My hair was rock hard for days."

Harry grimaced. He could only imagine what it must have been like. The look on Ron's face was anything but pleasant.

"Come on," said Ron, grabbing Harry's arm. "We can eat in our pajamas this once. Fred and George won't be pleased if we make them wait another minute for their breakfast. Besides, I'm starved!"

The two boys were down the stairs in a matter of minutes. Fred and George already had their spoons poised above their porridge bowls and dug in the second Ron and Harry had stepped from the bottom step onto the kitchen floor. Hermione and Ginny were also at the table; Ginny looked about ready to fall asleep in her breakfast, but Hermione was alert, dressed, and chattering away with Mrs. Weasley.

"Good morning!" Mrs. Weasley called. She was still washing a pile of dishes leftover from dinner the night before, but she pointed her wand in their direction for long enough to conjure up two more bowls of breakfast. "I hope the twins didn't give you too much trouble when I sent them up."

"No trouble at all, Mum," said Fred hastily.

"You better not have," Mrs. Weasley warned. "Did you sleep well? I could have sworn I heard noise coming from your room, but you both appeared to be fast asleep when I looked in on you."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione shared a quick look. "Just fine, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"That's a relief," said Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, you'll all have to excuse me for a minute. I commanded the broom to get sweeping the house, but I do believe I just heard him stop."

The twins and Ron finished their first bowl of porridge just moments after their mother had left and jumped up to refill their bowls. Ginny, who had nearly drifted off on top of her toast, opened her eyes with a start.

"You guys eat as much as pigs!" she exclaimed with disgust. At the same time, George had missed his mouth when he went to shovel in another bite, so he had his breakfast dripping down his chin. Ginny shook her head as she carried her own bowl to the sink. As she walked over to the stairs, she muttered, "And have about as many manners."

Harry looked to each of the Weasley brothers. They looked as perplexed as he felt. Ginny was usually so calm and mild-mannered, especially in his presence. He leaned in as soon as she was out of earshot and whispered, "Is something wrong with her?"

Ron, George, and Fred exchanged looks and shrugs. "No idea," declared Fred, "She's been like this most of the summer."

"She's always exasperated with all of us," added Ron.

"Always putting her friends before us," finished George.

"Oh, she's just growing up," said Hermione. She got up to put her own bowl in the sink, but she sat back down at the table with the boys instead of traipsing back upstairs. "I think she's just tired of being little Ginny to all of you."

"She still is little Ginny!" exclaimed Fred.

"Yeah, she'll always be our little sister!" agreed George.

"Girls!" muttered Ron.

There was a moment of silence, for Harry chose not to comment. Instead, he got up to refill his own bowl. He didn't eat as fast as any of the Weasleys, but that didn't mean he wasn't as hungry. However, he couldn't quite manage the ladle and his bowl because his cast had his left elbow locked at a ninety-degree angle.

"Do you need some help, Harry?" asked Hermione, breaking the silence. Without waiting for a response, she jumped up and took the bowl from him. He gave her a grateful smile; he really couldn't manage the task very well on his own.

"Thanks Hermione," said Harry, returning to his seat. "You're the greatest."

"It was no problem." Hermione's words were slightly muffled because she looked away from him for a moment. Harry could have sworn her saw her cheeks turn a little pink, but there wasn't any time to question it. At that moment, a dignified brown owl flew in the window holding some post. He circled the table, dropping a letter and parcel each to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. All three of them opened the letters in unison.

Hermione was the first to speak. "I'm a prefect!" she exclaimed, but she didn't seem completely surprised.

Harry, however, did. "Me too."

"So am I," said Ron. He sounded the most amazed of all.

"Let me see that!" called Fred. He snatched the letter from Ron, and he read it eagerly with George.

"But they always have two from each—" said George. He stood up to throw his and Fred's bowls in the sink.

"Eh, great job, Ron," interrupted Fred. He mussed Ron's still-damp hair as he walked by. He and George looked proud of their little brother, and they walked up the stairs exchanging quiet whispers of astonishment. It wasn't until they were completely out of sight that anyone spoke.

"This is great!" Hermione had a huge smile on her face; it was at least twice as large as the one she had when announcing she had been made a prefect. "I—well, I kind of wanted to be a prefect, but I didn't want the two of you to be left out. This is wonderful!"

"It is," Harry agreed. "We might actually get to spend more time together this year than before."

"Have you seen some of the rooms the prefects get to use?" Hermione lowered her voice. "One of the Ravenclaw prefects showed me their common room last year. It's simply magnificent!"

"Ced—I saw their bathroom last year," said Harry. He cleared his throat. "They have a bathtub comparable to a swimming pool in there."

Harry and Hermione kept on chattering for a few more seconds, but Ron remained strangely quiet.

"Ron, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

Ron sighed. "The two of you were made to be prefects. I'm sure the only reason Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall made me one was because they didn't want me to feel—don't give me that look! You saw George and Fred! They couldn't believe it!"

"That's not true," said Harry. "You're smart, Ron. Sure, you might get into trouble sometimes, but I'm always involved, too. Don't worry about it. They wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't meant to be a prefect."

"Harry's right, Ron," Hermione said. "Come on, smile. We're going to have great fun next year!"

"Oh yeah," said Ron. He had a sly smile on his face, and he looked a lot happier now that he had his friends' assurances. "We'll have a lot of fun helping enforce the rules."

"Us? Enforce rules?" asked Harry innocently. Ron smirked, but Hermione frowned.

"That is what prefects do," she said. The boys burst out laughing.

---

It was a long time before Ron and Harry went upstairs to clean and dress for the day. They had been about to leave the table when Mrs. Weasley had returned, and she had nearly burst with excitement when she found another one of her sons had been made prefect. Mr. Weasley had been called in from outside, and he, too, had expressed his pride in Ron, as well as Harry. By the time the boys were able to get away from the kitchen, the twins and Ginny were on their way back down, all freshly washed.

"I just can't believe it," said Ron again, once they were safely in the confines of his room. "I'm happy that we all get to be prefects, but I just don't understand it."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not totally sure, either. Dumbledore likes the three of us, though. You know that. He also trusts us. I bet that's why."

"Maybe," Ron said. "Percy'll have a heart attack when he hears. He won't dare say a word around Mum and Dad, but he'll give me a lecture about upholding the rules and performing to the best of my abilities and what an honor I've been granted. But I'm sure he'll be glowering on the inside. He was so sure he would be the last prefect in the Weasley family!"

"Why did he move out? I got your very first letter this summer, and you didn't mention it."

Ron scratched his head, obviously trying to remember. "It was that next week," he said finally. "The Ministry needed him on site somewhere, blah blah blah. They've switched him departments, and I didn't care enough to listen. Mum had Pig all tied up then, though, so I couldn't tell you. I kept thinking you'd send Hedwig with something, but she never came."

At the mention of her name, the snowy white owl fluttered a wing in her cage, which was hanging from the ceiling about Harry's bed. Harry pushed a finger through the bars, which she immediately nuzzled. "Hedwig wasn't doing too well this summer," he explained. "I broke one of Aunt Petunia's china plates, and there was hell to pay. Uncle Vernon let her out, and she came back days later, barely alive."

"Poor Hedwig," said Ron, offering Hedwig a finger. Harry's owl had grown much friendly in her recovery.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had something to do with her injuries," said Harry darkly. "I don't think I can go back there next summer, no matter what Dumbledore says."

"You'll come here," insisted Ron. "I could tell by her first glance at you that Mum had no intention of ever letting you back there."

"Why's that?"

Ron scrunched up his nose. "Look at yourself, Harry," he said. "I'm not trying to be mean, but you don't look so great. There's your arm, and you've got a huge scratch by your eye and a bruise on your chin. That, and you're about as skinny as a pole. You looked like you hadn't eaten a think all summer!"

"Barely," muttered Harry.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Harry quickly. "How was your summer?"

"It was okay," said Ron, but Harry could tell he was a little glum. "It would have been a lot better if you were here. The twins are convinced they're going to open their joke shop after school ends, but don't you tell Mum that. Ginny doesn't want anything to do with anyone, and there's been a lot of misuse of Muggle artifacts this summer. It wasn't so bad, but I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts."

"I can't, either," said Harry, glad that the conversation was shifted from him. It didn't seem like any of them had had a very good summer. He'd been miserable at his aunt and uncle's, Ron hadn't been too keen on being alone at The Burrow, and, even though she hadn't directly said it, Harry had a feeling Hermione hadn't had the greatest time, either. "I think it's going to be a good year. You, Hermione, and I, prefects! Who would have thought?"

"Not me!" Ron said with a laugh. Suddenly, his face changed to look very serious. "Harry? I don't want things to be like last year."

"What do you mean?" Harry was genuinely confused.

"Well, more like the last couple of years. If Hermione and I weren't fighting, you and I were. I don't want it to be like that anymore," confessed Ron. "I just have this feeling that it'll be more important than ever to be friends."

Harry immediately got what he was saying. He had a feeling that Ron was indirectly referring to what happened at Beauxbatons. He nodded. "I agree. A pact, then?"

Ron grinned. "I guess so. Should we inform Hermione of it?"

"It might be a good idea." Harry paused. "Something's changed about her over the summer."

"She's not nearly as bossy, that's for sure," said Ron. "I'm not complaining, though. Hermione's cool."

"Yeah, she is." Harry bit her lip. "It's something else, too, though."

Ron let out a low whistle, followed by a sly grin. "You noticed too?"

"I noticed what?"

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She looks like a girl now."

"Ron, aren't you missing something?" asked Harry. He was puzzled. "Hermione is a girl! Of course she's going to look like one!"

Ron laughed. "No, not like that. I guess I mean woman."

Harry sucked in his breath, and he blushed. Ron was right. Hermione had grown up, but, then again, they all had. Ron was still laughing.

"I know, I noticed it too," said Ron, and he grinned slyly. "But I didn't realize what I was noticing until Fred and George said something!"

Harry was blushing furiously at this point. "I didn't mean it like that, Ron!" he muttered, but Ron just kept laughing. He tossed Harry a towel.

"I know. I just couldn't resist the urge to put you on the spot? You and Hermione? Ridiculous!" Ron looked quite pleased with himself. "Now hurry up and get showered! Mum's not going to let me off from chores just because I got made prefect!"

---

Twenty minutes later, the two boys, looking much fresher, were back in the kitchen. Hermione, obviously waiting for them, was standing at the counter, flipping through one of Mrs. Weasley's cookbooks. A pudgy little witch on one of the pages seemed quite frustrated with the array of sharp objects zooming around above her head.

"Good!" she exclaimed when she saw Harry and Ron. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come down again! I offered to help your mum out with anything she might need, but she told me just to wait for the two of you!"

"Mum never wants to let the houseguests work," Ron grumbled, "no offense or anything. I'm just not looking forward to de-gnoming the garden again." Nonetheless, he grinned at Harry, obviously remembering Harry's very first visit to the Burrow. "I've never had a problem before the garden gnomes before this year. Bit me four times last week alone!"

"We'll help you, Ron," Hermione and Harry both said immediately, and Ron smiled. Together, they started to walk towards the garden door of The Burrow. They were standing right in front of the back steps when Ron stopped to tell Hermione about his and Harry's pact. She seemed delighted with the idea.

"I think you're both right. If something should happen—" she stopped herself. "I mean, not that anything is going to happen, but if something did, we wouldn't want to be fighting with each other."

"Times like these require that we stick together," said Ron, making his statement sound overly sincere.

Hermione swatted him. "They do!"

"No fighting, you two, remember?" Harry said with a laugh, but he quickly went back to being somber. He put his hand out.

Hermione placed her hand gently over his, and Ron followed. They shared a look of complete understanding before breaking apart.

The silence was broken from shouts from the other side of the house, in the direction of the shed. "Ron!" Mr. Weasley was shouting, "can you come help me for just a second? I can't quite manage—"

Ron grimaced with the loud crash that followed, and he sent his friends an apologetic look before dashing around the house.

"Meet you out by the garden!" he called.

"I hope everything's okay—" Harry stopped, noticing the strange look Hermione was giving him. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she said, "not really. It's just—"

Hermione reached up, obviously on her toes and touched Harry's hair, obviously patting something back into place. This time, she wore the apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," she said. "Your hair's always unruly, but there was one hair sticking straight up all by itself in back."

Harry smiled. "It's no problem. In fact, I should probably thank you. I didn't bother looking in the mirror this morning."

Hermione laughed as the two of them headed toward the garden.

---

The de-gnoming went quickly, partially because Fred and George had gotten to work tossing the gnomes before Ron, Harry, and Hermione had even left the house. The Weasley brothers were all quite good at the task, and all of them got quite a thrill from sending the little devils flying. Hermione had never de-gnomed anything before, but she caught on quickly with a little guidance from Ron and Harry. In no time at all, not a single gnome was peeking out from his hole. The five tumbled back into the house, laughing and joking. It was just past noon, and Mrs. Weasley was busy throwing around various ingredients in the kitchen.

"Sit down at the table!" she called as they came into the kitchen. She caught a stray tomato as it flew by. "I'm running just a tad bit late. They've made a decision at the Ministry, and your father had to go in. He should be home at any minute."

"Do you think they've named a new Minister?" Fred asked, ducking as kitchen knife soaring over the table, dangerously close to his head.

"I suppose that's why he was called it," said Mrs. Weasley, straining to grab another tomato. She wasn't fast enough, and the tomato went whizzing into the wall with a large splat. At the same time, the knife spun when it bounced off the wall, heading back over the table. This time, it was Harry that had to duck.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, whipping out her wand. "I try to keep the magic to a minimum, but it's no use! I'll end up killing someone! I guess it's all or nothing."

"Just do what works best for you, Mum," said Ron, ducking one last time as a variety of kitchen utensils flew back to their usual spots in the drawers and cabinets. "Did Dad say when he'd be back?"

"They sent him an express owl," explained Mrs. Weasley, "important, but it came with the promise that it wouldn't take long."

She went about summoning this and that from the cabinets, pausing every once in a while to throw this or that into the skillet. Ginny, who usually helped her cook, was nowhere to be found, so Hermione jumped in to assist Mrs. Weasley. The boys absorbed themselves in a discussion about Quidditch, and Mrs. Weasley was setting the meal floating the meal to the table just as Mr. Weasley appeared in the kitchen.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called. "Come on downstairs, dear! Your father's home, and lunch is ready!"

The look on Mr. Weasley's face was unreadable as he took his place at the table. A few seconds after he sat down, Ginny rushed down the stairs and followed suit. No one made a move to eat anything; instead, they all directed their attention towards Mr. Weasley.

A sly smile formed on his face. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, reaching for a roll from the center of the table. "Your mother's fixed a lovely lunch, and you're not eating."

At his seemingly stern look, everyone began eating. However, they kept their eyes glued to Mr. Weasley, waiting for him to rely whatever news he had received at the Ministry. He didn't budge until every single person around the table had started to eat.

"Well," he started, "the new Minster has been named on the suggestion of Albus Dumbledore. Sagesse Bom will be Fudge's replacement, effective immediately."

"Sagesse Bom?" Mutters and whispers erupted around the table, and Harry shot Hermione and Ron a confused look. He figured that he was only confused because he had not grown up with news of the wizarding world, but he realized it wasn't so when he saw that all of the Weasleys were also perplexed.

"Who's Sagesse Bom, Dad?" asked George. "I've never heard of him before."

"Neither have I," volunteered Fred. "Has he worked in the Ministry long?"

"Barely a part of the Ministry in the eyes of most, Fred," said Mr. Weasley with a peculiar smile. "Bom trained at Hogwarts directly under Dumbledore's guidance a few years after your mother and I. He would have been there at the same time as your father, Harry."

His statement brought even more confusion to the table. "Don't get me wrong, I trust Dumbledore," said Mrs. Weasley, "but why not elect someone higher in the Ministry?"

"Frankly, no one in the Ministry is brave enough to take responsibility at a time like this," said Mr. Weasley seriously. "Dumbledore was the most obvious choice, but he won't turn his back on Hogwarts. He feels that Bom would be able to handle the job, and I'm apt to agree with whatever he thinks is best. Dumbledore is a wise wizard, and he usually knows best on these sort of matters."

Everyone nodded in agreement. After the brief pause, Ron spoke. "So what's he been doing since he left from Hogwarts?"

"Fighting the Dark Arts," said Mr. Weasley vaguely before turning to his wife. "Excellent meal, Molly, as always. Bom has been working as an Auror since leaving Hogwarts, but he was to return this year as the new Defense teacher, which is why I have so much faith in someone I've never met. If Dumbledore was willing to sacrifice the teacher for a subject that has gone through so many, Bom must be just what the Ministry needs."

---

"Ron?" This time, it was Harry who rolled over because he couldn't sleep.

"Just like last night," muttered Ron. "You can't sleep, either?"

"No, I can't. I can't stop thinking about what your dad said at lunch today," Harry admitted.

"Imagine that," said Ron. "Sagesse Bom? I reckon Dumbledore's finally cracked. He had to know what was happening at your aunt and uncle's, but he still wouldn't let you come stay with us. Then, he made us all prefects! Hermione anyone can justify, we're in trouble at least half the time. Now, he convinces the Ministry an Auror to the highest position?"

"It all sounds a little crazy, doesn't it?" responded Harry.

"Are you starting to wonder if old Dumbledore has gone nutters, too?"

"Well," started Harry. "Maybe he's not going crazy, but it all sounds a little peculiar when you put it like that. I still trust him, through."

There was a sigh from the other side of the room. "I know. I do, too. I just don't get it. What if this Bom character isn't who Dumbledore thinks he is?"

Harry didn't get a chance to answer because he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Harry? Ron? It's me again."

"Just like last night? Maybe Divination really is your subject, Ron." Even though Ron couldn't see it in the darkness, Harry grinned at his best friend as he hopped off his bed to let Hermione in.

"I'm sorry to bother you again," she whispered as she tiptoed across the room and sat down next to Harry on his bed. Ron had already tossed her the same blanket from the night before, and she gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Ron. It's unusually cold for summer up in your sister's bedroom."

"Ginny out like a log again?"

"Yes, except I've never known a log to snore like she does." The boys snickered as Hermione unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around herself. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," said Ron. "We were both still up."

"We wouldn't have heard you if we weren't. I'm sure Ginny's snoring is nothing compared to Ron's." Harry ducked, but the pillow Ron sent hurling in his direction still hit him square in the chest. He tossed it back.

"I just can't believe this about Sagesse Bom. I know Fudge put great trust in Dumbledore's ideas, but I had no idea that the same went for the rest of the Ministry," whispered Hermione. "I feel better knowing Dumbledore approves of Bom, but something about the whole situation doesn't feel right."

"I wonder what he would've been like as a Defense teacher," said Ron.

"And, even more important, who will the Defense professor be now?" added Harry.

"Four days isn't very long to find a new teacher," said Hermione. "It's even shorter when you consider how many Dark Arts professors Hogwarts has been through in the last four years."

"Snape might finally have the chance he's been looking for," said Harry grimly. "Hopefully, there isn't anyone to fill the Potions position, either."

"Maybe Gilderoy Lockhart is back to his old self by now. He could be the Defense professor again," teased Ron. Even in the near darkness, Harry caught the flush of pink that rose to Hermione's cheeks.

"Oh, quiet," warned Hermione. "I doubt it will be any of our old professors."

"I wonder if we'll ever have a Dark Ages professor that lasts more than a year," said Harry, shifting positions because his leg was starting to fall asleep. When he accidentally brushed again Hermione, he quickly muttered an apology.

"I just have a feeling it's going to be different this year," said Hermione quietly. "Everything, I mean, not just the Dark Arts professor."

"It seems as if everything is changing," Harry agreed.

"Tell me about it." Hermione, who was sitting cross-legged, rested her elbow on her knee and her chin in the palm of her hand. She looked off to the side.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It's really nothing, Harry," said Hermione. She pulled the blanket tighter. "I probably should be leaving."

She started to stand, but she sat back down when Harry touched her shoulder. "You don't have to, not if you don't want to. Come on, what's wrong?"

A loud snore came from Ron's side of the room, prompting Harry and Hermione to share a smile. "How does he do that?" Hermione muttered. She turned to Harry. "I don't want to wake him."

Harry shrugged. "Trust me, he won't wake up. Ron over there could sleep through just about anything. Just talk quietly. What's wrong?"

"Harry, honestly, it's nothing," Hermione insisted. "I'm not about to complain about my summer when you had to spend yours with those horrible Dursleys. Merlin only knows how they were treating you!"

"It's okay, Hermione. I got through it—without the intention of ever going back, mind you, but I still got through it. I want to know what's bugging you."

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed. "I feel awful complaining. My parents are wonderful, they love me, and Angelica isn't bad. It's just... it's nothing. I'm sure I'm just making too big of a deal over this."

"Hermione," said Harry, a hint of warning in her voice.

"Well, I don't really want to take anything out on Angelica because it's not her fault, but it's really not my parents' fault, either. They're usually so excited to hear about my year, but they never asked about it once over the holiday. Angelica was born just a few days after I got back. They expected me to help them with everything concerning her, and I hadn't even known before that my mum was pregnant. It... Oh, I must sound so silly!"

"You don't sound silly," Harry insisted. "Now what were you saying?"

Hermione sighed. "At first, I guessed I was just jealous of all the attention Angelica was getting because I wasn't used to sharing my parents with anyone else, but that theory stopped making sense because I just adore my baby sister. Somewhere in there, Mum started criticizing everything about me. First, she just disapproved of the amount of sweets I ate all the time, but before long, she was making comments about my weight and hair and asking me why I never wore any makeup. Soon, she started talking about how awful my appearance was in general.

"It just went downhill from that. She didn't want to hear a single thing about Hogwarts, be it you or Ron or the grades I pulled. She started accusing me of doing things I hadn't done, and she constantly demanded me to help with the baby. My dad eventually started doing the same thing. I just don't get it, Harry. It doesn't make any sense! I can't ever remember my parents acting like that before."

Harry did the only thing that felt right at that moment, which was to put his arm around Hermione. She didn't protest his gesture and rested her head against his shoulder. He could tell by her tone that she was on the verge of tears, and he couldn't blame her. He'd never heard Hermione speak anything but the best of her parents, so she was right in saying their recent behavior made no sense.

"They don't want me to be a witch," said Hermione. "Mum finally told me that three days ago, right before I left for here. She said that she and Dad have been talking about it for a long time, and they don't think it's a good idea anymore. Do you think they're right? I don't want to make them angry, but I've never been happier than I am when at Hogwarts. I love you and Ron and all the professors, even Snape. I love my classes and the Fat Lady and the ghosts. I never felt this happy at home. I didn't have any friends. I was just Know-It-All Hermione, the ugly girl with buck teeth and bushy—"

"Hermione?" interrupted Harry.

"What?"

"You're a great witch, the best I know. You belong at Hogwarts, no matter what they say. It's obvious, and they'll see it soon enough."

"Do you really mean it?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Hermione," said Harry. "I'm not going to lie to you. You should know that."

There was a moment of silence, but it didn't seem uncomfortable. "Thank you," said Hermione finally. "That's one worry out of the way."

Harry released her, and she had turned to face him. "One? What, do you have another?"

"Not exactly..."

"Don't make me drag it out of you again. Wasn't once enough?"

"It has to do with Viktor," said Hermione softly.

"Viktor Krum? That's right," said Harry, "I was meaning to ask you what happened. I thought you were going to visit him this summer."

"I did." Hermione looked away again.

Harry didn't try to turn her, but he did rest his hand on her shoulder. "I thought Ron said you didn't."

"Yes," said Hermione. She sounded kind of ashamed. "That's what I wrote in my letter. I didn't want to trouble the two of you."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, really," said Hermione. "I guess Viktor and I just aren't right for each other. I felt uncomfortable the second I arrived. He wanted too much from me, and there was something that—"

"There was something that what, Hermione?" asked Harry, wondering why she stopped suddenly.

"Nothing." Hermione had stood up. "I'd better go back up to Ginny's room. I doubt Ron's parents would be happy to find me here. Thank you so much for listening, Harry. I feel much better."

She hugged him, just as she had the night before, and she was gone as quickly as she had arrived. Harry was left sitting upright on his bed, wondering what had suddenly made Hermione so nervous.


	3. Chapter 3: Platform Ten and One Half

Chapter Three

PLATFORM TEN AND ONE HALF

The next three days passed quickly, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione interacted just as would if they were already at Hogwarts. The conversation Harry and Hermione had had after Ron had fallen asleep was both the first and last of its kind. For the remainder of their time at the Borrow, there were no heartfelt exchanges, and Hermione didn't make another midnight appearance in Ron and Harry's room. In other words, things were unusually normal, considering the surrounding circumstances deep within the magic community.

Mrs. Weasley went easy on the boys and Ginny in their final days before leaving Hogwarts, keeping the chores she required of them at a minimum. She left them to do their own things, be it developing new practical jokes for the twins or spending time alone in her room for Ginny. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent their last days of freedom doing everything imaginable in The Burrow. One particularly memorable experience came on the afternoon they discovered a secret entrance at the edge of The Burrow. It turns out that the lovely, enchanted swimming hole they spent hours splashing around in was Mr. Weasley's present to Mrs. Weasley when they first purchased the property.

The night of August the thirty-first was filled with a lot of last minute scrambling and dozens of anxious cries about where particular belongs had disappeared to. Fortunately, by the time the four Weasley children, along with Harry and Hermione, had grown quite tired, everything was ready for their trip to Hogwarts the next day. The Ministry had been kind enough to provide Mr. Weasley with two Muggle cars for the trip, and Mrs. Weasley began commanding everyone off to bed right after the cars arrived. However, her directions were halted when a dark brown owl swooped into the window, carrying several pieces of parchment addressed in green ink. He deposited six of the posts into the correct set of waiting hands before flying back out the window, presumably to make more deliveries.

Harry immediately recognized the Hogwarts stationary when he opened his letter. He had just finished reading the note silently when Hermione began reading the message out loud for the Weasley parents to hear.

"We hope this letter reaches you excited and prepared for beginning of tomorrow's term. In light of recent events in the magic community, some new safety regulations will be announced at your arrival tomorrow. Also, please make note that the departure location for the Hogwarts Express has been moved from platform nine and three-quarters to platform ten and one half at King's Cross Station. The same entrance procedure will apply. We look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Ten and one half?" questioned Mrs. Weasley, but looking back she didn't seem all that surprised. "When did this come about? Oh well, I'm sure you'll find out when you get there. Off to bed! We have an early morning before us!"

---

It wasn't difficult to pass through the wall between platforms ten and eleven, just as it hadn't been difficult to do the same between platforms nine and ten. The trick to boarding the Hogwarts Express lay instead in how well one could pass through the wall without attracting any Muggle attention. It wasn't always an easy task for the Weasleys, considering just how many people, trunks, and pets they always needed to get aboard the train.

"Remember to write your poor mother at least an owl or two this year!" called Mrs. Weasley as the twins disappeared through the wall. She turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were standing right behind her. "They didn't send me a single letter last year! Not even at Christmas! Harrumph... Harry and Hermione, you're next."

There were good-byes and waves as they leaned casually against the wall. A few seconds later, they were standing on the Hogwarts platform, which was, now, at ten and one half. Just a few short seconds after Harry and Hermione had passed through the wall, Ron and Ginny tumbled through with all of their things.

"Back to Hogwarts!" said Ron, passing his trunk to one of the handlers while opting to hold onto Pig's cage. Harry and Hermione did the same, except it took Hermione longer to calm Crookshanks, her cat, than it did either of the boys to settle down their owls.

They had arrived a bit early this year and were easily able to find an empty compartment. Ginny had immediately disappeared with her own group of friends, but they left plenty of room for Fred and George in case the twins chose to join them.

"Do either of you know anyone to be sorted this year?" Harry asked, settling down into his comfortable seat. He'd been racking his brain since he'd boarded the train for names of anyone's younger siblings.

Ron shook his head, but Hermione bit her lip in thought. "I know Padma and Parvati have a younger sister," she said finally, "but I'm not sure if she's old enough to attend Hogwarts yet."

She had just finished her statement when the Hogwarts Express threw itself into motion. Harry and Ron both lounged in their seats as the three friends started their usual chatter about their hopes for classes, professors, and such, but Hermione kept better posture. The twins didn't come in to sit with them, but a few minutes after the train started, Neville Longbottom stopped by to greet them and managed to trip into their compartment. Other then that, the first thirty minutes of the ride were fairly uneventful.

Hermione heard the witch getting closer with the snack cart, and she excused herself to the girls' lavatory at the back of the train. On her way back, she was startled so much by a familiar voice that she nearly screamed.

"Hermione Granger! It's good to see you again. Fifth year now, correct? A prefect? Well, I can't say I'm not surprised."

Hermione's jaw nearly dropped when she turned around to see Professor Remus Lupin chuckling behind her. "Professor Lupin!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You aren't, by any chance, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again, are you?"

"Correct you are, Hermione, as usual," said Lupin with a smile. "I was thrilled when Dumbledore offered it to me just two days ago, even though the circumstances I received it under aren't the best. I've missed Hogwarts."

Hermione turned back to smile at him. He had walked behind her towards the Ron and Harry's compartment, which was near the front of the train. "I'm glad you got the position! I don't think Professor Dumbledore could have picked anyone better."

"You're too kind, Hermione," said Professor Lupin. It had been two years since she'd seen him, but he looked about ten years older. Still, his eyes were twinkling merrily. "Harry and Ron wouldn't happen to be around here somewhere, would they?"

"Did I hear my name?" Ron had gotten up from his seat and poked his head out the compartment door. "Professor Lupin!"

Ron's exclamation also drew Harry from his seat, and within moments, the three students and their favorite Defense professor were having a lively conversation about the upcoming studies. Once the witch with the snack cart arrived, however, Professor Lupin excused himself back to his own, private compartment at the back of the train and promised to talk to them once they reached Hogwarts.

The rest of the trip was completely uneventful, with the exception of Draco Malfoy's usual visit. They didn't let his sourness ruin their good moods, however, and the three friends were still talking excitedly about the return of their former professor when the train arrived at Hogwarts. The weather was much more pleasant than the year before, and none of the first-years had to fear their boat capsizing, which elicited many scornful glances from the second-years that had met such a fate the year before.

The older students arrived first, piling out of their carriages and looking up and the castle that would be their home and school for the next months. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were a little behind everyone entering the castle because Crookshanks had tried to squirm away from Hermione when she exited the carriage, but they still made it.

Their fifth year at Hogwarts had officially begun.

---

As the students gathered in the Great Hall to watch the Sorting, Ron and Hermione pulled Harry off to the side and attracted Professor McGonagall's attention. Harry explained the slight predicament he was in with his broken arm, and she quickly dismissed the three of them in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Harry Potter!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey when she caught her first look at him. She obviously hadn't been expecting patients so soon, as she was still setting up this and that in various corners of the hospital wing. "Why, the first dinner hasn't even been served yet! What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"No real trouble," said Harry quickly, noticing Ron and Hermione had dropped behind him. "I stay with my Muggle relatives during the summer, so when I broke my arm, it was set in a Muggle hospital. I was wondering if you could—"

"Oh, oh, of course," said Madam Pomfrey instantly, leading Harry over to one of the beds and pushing on his shoulder to get him to sit down. She brought out her wand and began to inspect his cast. "Well, first I'm expecting this will have to go, and then you'll need nothing more than a simple mending spell. How did this happen?"

"It was just a fall," said Harry, automatically using the Dursleys' excuse. He could practically feel Ron and Hermione shooting him their disapproving looks.

"It was not," said Ron.

"His hideous cousin did it," added Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, and Harry felt a slight tinge in his arm. When he looked down, it seemed to be healed. "All better," said Madam Pomfrey cheerfully. "Though I would watch out for such Muggles in the future. Hurry along now, and you might get to see part of the Sorting yet."

"Just a moment, Madam Pomfrey." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned around at the familiar voice. Sure enough, Professor Dumbledore was standing at the entrance of the hospital wing, a cheery smile on his face. "Don't look scared now. You may go on, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, but I'd like to have a short word with you, Mr. Potter. Don't worry; I'll return you to your friends at no time at all. Come along now."

Harry gave his friends one last glance before following Dumbledore. He had no idea what the Headmaster wanted with him, but he had no choice but to follow.

---

A few moments later, they were sitting in Dumbledore's quarters, and Harry had been amused to find that the password to his office was, once again, "Sherbet lemon." Dumbledore's cheerful smile relaxed him, and he'd ceased to worry about the meeting.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from your friends and the Sorting, but I wanted to get a quick word in with you," said Dumbledore. He was standing at the window, his back to Harry. "Most of all, I wanted to express my apologies."

"Your apologies?" Now, Harry really was confused.

"Yes, my apologies," said Dumbledore. He almost looked amused. "I'm sure you heard about the volume of owls I received from Molly Weasley asking me when you could leave your relatives to stay with them, and I'm sure you heard about how long it took me to give permission for you to come."

"Well," said Harry, "yes."

"I kept you there for so long because I felt it would be the safest place for you. If one wants to keep track of a witch or wizard, it is much easier to do so when they are within the wizarding world. I was quite worried that Voldemort would try and seek you, and I knew it would be more difficult for him to do so when you were with the Muggles. However, I never fully realized how awful your relatives were until I heard about your immediate need for a visit to the hospital wing from Professor McGonagall, and I felt that an apology was in order."

Suddenly, everything made more sense to Harry. He had to admit that Dumbledore was right: he would much rather be subjected to the Dursleys for several weeks than become Voldemort's next victim. "I'll admit that I was a bit confused," said Harry, "but it makes sense now that you've explained it."

Dumbledore smiled. "Onto the next order of business then. I could tell that you and your friends were a bit perplexed by my decision to make all three of you prefects." Seeing Harry's perplexed expression, he gave him a knowing wink. "Like I said before, it's much easier to keep track of someone when they're within the wizarding world.

"First, your prefect announcements came so late because a certain staff member fought Professor McGonagall's initial decision bitterly and only relented in that week before the beginning of the term. He simply couldn't argue that anyone else in school had as much experience in fighting Voldemort as the three of you. After what happened at Beauxbatons, security here is more important than ever. I feel confident in your abilities to recognize the presence of Dark Arts, and those possessed by Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, than the abilities of any other student. It is for that reason that I chose you as prefects."

As Harry nodded, he had yet another sudden realization. "Oh no!" he said, wondering why the thought hadn't dawned on him earlier. "Hagrid! I haven't seen Hagrid yet. He wasn't at Beauxbatons with Madame Maxime, was he?"

Dumbledore shook his head fervently. "Fortunately, neither of them was at the castle at the time of the attack. Madame Maxime was obviously devastated by the occurrence, and Hagrid asked me to stay a bit longer with her in light of what happened. I granted his request, and they should be back, together, sometime this week."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to know. I—I have one more question."

"Go on," said Dumbledore. His smile was almost grandfatherly. "You do not need to be shy in front of me, and you do not need to ask permission to speak, Harry."

Harry knew this already, but there was a lot to take in at the moment. "Is Sirius okay?"

"Your godfather is doing find. I have been owling him almost daily since you arrived at the Weasleys to inform him of how you are doing. He is leading the 'old group,' as we might call it, now that I have requested Professor Lupin's services here. I would not be surprised, Harry," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye, "if you saw him sooner than you might expect.

Harry nodded as he turned to leave Professor Dumbledore's office, thinking the Headmaster was done talking to him.

"Oh Harry?"

Apparently not. Harry turned back to the seasoned wizard, who wore an all-knowing smile. "Yes?" he said.

"I just wanted to let you in on a little secret, one that you might want to pass along to your friend, Miss Granger."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"It was a very, very long time ago that I was once your age and attending Hogwarts." Dumbledore chuckled. "It was either the summer before my fifth or six year that my Muggle parents, too, doubted my studies here."

Harry was dumbfounded, but the look in Dumbledore's eyes told him that he wasn't joking. "Your Muggle parents?"

"Don't sound so astonished," said Dumbledore with a wink. "Everything eventually worked itself out. They always are if you give them enough time. Best of luck this year, Harry."

---

Harry returned to the Great Hall just in time for dinner. He had no sooner sat down in the seat Ron and Hermione had saved for him when great amounts of food appeared instantly on the table. He was eager to pass Dumbledore's secret onto Hermione, but he had decided it would be best to wait for a time when Ron wasn't around, so Harry quickly thanked his friends for saving him a seat as he helped himself to a large serving of roast chicken.

"How'd it go?" asked Ron once everyone around him had begun eating. His own mouth was filled with a generous bite of boiled potatoes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," snapped Hermione, pausing to chew. "And don't chew with your mouth open, either. But how did it go, Harry? I would hope you're not in trouble for something already!"

"It was fine," said Harry, answering Ron's question. He looked across the table to Hermione. "He just wanted to tell me something."

"What would that be?" asked Ron. This time, he made a great show of chewing with his mouth shut and without talking. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"He apologized to me for making me stay with the Dursleys for so long," said Harry. He lowered his voice. "He seems really concerned about Voldemort's return. Dumbledore told me how it's easier to keep track of someone within the magic world than the Muggle one. If anyone happened to be looking for me, he wanted to make it as difficult as possible to find me."

"My family doesn't exactly live in the middle of an all witch and wizard village like Hogsmeade." Ron scratched his head.

Harry shrugged. "I guess it's close enough. It's for that same reason that he made us all prefects. He thinks we'd be most capable of spotting signs of the Dark Arts because we've had so many run-ins with them."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Ron, receiving quite a few stares from either direction. He pretended to be highly interested in his potatoes as his face flushed to the color of his hair. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Oh, stop it," said Hermione. "I know you don't believe us, Ron, but you really are good enough for the job. Don't be so hard on yourself!"

Ron blushed again; he was obviously embarrassed that Hermione had instantly known what his was thinking.

"Madame Maxime wasn't at Beauxbatons when it was destroyed," said Harry. "I hadn't even thought about her, and Hagrid, until I was with Dumbledore. He assured me they were both fine."

"Oh!" said Hermione. "I can't believe we hadn't thought of poor Hagrid, and Madame Maxime! I can't imagine how she must feel!"

"Like hell, I'm sure," Ron suggested, and Hermione glared at him. "What? I didn't do anything this time! I've been chewing with my mouth closed! I'm not trying to talk through a mouthful of food!"

"I think," said Harry, laughing, "she gave you that look over what you said. There's probably—er, more polite ways to put it."

"Harry's exactly right," said Hermione, giving him a nod and smile.

"Girls," Ron muttered, rolling his eyes and becoming very interested in his plate once more. Harry was reminded of another conversation they'd had, days before, back in the Burrow. He didn't have much time to remember, however, because Dumbledore had just stood up in front of the four tables and waved his arms for silence.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore as silence moved swiftly across the Great Hall. "I have a few words for you now that all your bellies are full, and I have a few more start-of-term reminders than usual. First things first, though. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!"

Claps and cheers rang from each of the four tables before him, and the Weasley twins both stood to give him a standing ovation. They took great bows, and Dumbledore chuckled when they finally returned to their seats.

"Very nice, Mr. Weasley, and you too, Mr. Weasley," he said. Suddenly, his look grew much more serious. "As you all know, there's been much cause for concern lately in the magical world, and I'm sure some of you have had your fears. When I alerted you of Voldemort's return at the end of our last term, I simply meant to prepare you. I am more thankful than ever to have spoken those words. You may be feeling anxious after the attack on Beauxbatons, and I'm not going to fill your heads with false assurances. There are more important things to fill them with, and the panel of teachers seated behind me is more than willing to do that filling. Therefore, I am pleased to announce Professor Lupin's return as our Defense Against the Dark Arts master!"

Once again, George and Fred stood to clap and bow, and this time, Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined them. However, for each cheer that Lupin's name brought, it all brought an equal amount of hisses and mutters. Dumbledore waved his arms again to quiet everything.

"Now, I'm sure that the attack on Beauxbatons was as much of a shock to you as it was for me. While the odds of an event of such magnitude happening at Hogwarts are miniscule, they do exist. For that reason, several new precautions have been put in place this year.

"First, I warn you not to stray near the edge of the Hogwarts property. I won't spoil the surprise in the event that you still wish to do so, but I will warn you that it will be one great surprise. This—we'll just call it the Surprise—has been put in place to keep unwanted visitors from leaving Hogwarts undetected, as well as keeping students in.

"Next, the set punishment for wandering the halls after hours is three detentions to be served with whoever catches you, along with an automatic deduction of ten points from your house. Should you be caught a second time, the amount of points deducted will be fifteen. Don't do it.

"Finally, I strongly recommend that you travel in pairs wherever you go. Should you need to leave class for any reason, the teachers will reinforce my advice."

Dumbledore started back towards the head table, but he stopped suddenly and turned back around. "Oh," he added. "All of last year's rules still stand, which includes those about performing magic in the hallways and entering the Forbidden Forest. Quidditch tryouts will be held two weeks from tomorrow. And any student that looses more than sixty points from his house during the first term might be denied the right to attend the first ever Hogwarts Christmas Dance. Good luck this year, and sleep well!"

Everyone stood at once, making it much harder to exit the Great Hall. Hermione headed straight into the commotion to help the first years, but Harry and Ron only followed when she called out their names and gave them a very stern look. A few minutes later, someone else yelled for them as well.

"Ron? Harry? May I have a word?"

"You're popular tonight, boys," whispered Hermione. The three friends were at the rear of the group of Gryffindors scrambling through the hole concealed by the Fat Lady's portrait. The process was taking longer than usual that night, for the Fat Lady was feeling particularly chatty. However, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been so engrossed in their own conversation that none of them had noticed Professor McGonagall walk up behind them.

"I'll only need a moment of your time, boys," she said with a wave to Hermione, who promptly disappeared through the portrait hole.

"We aren't in trouble, are we?" asked Ron immediately.

"No," said Professor McGonagall. She raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask, Mr. Weasley? Have you done something I should be made aware of?"

"No," said Harry quickly. "It just seems that we've been pulled aside for a lot of talks today."

Professor McGonagall gave them a small smile. "Nothing too personal, I hope," she said. "If the two of you hadn't noticed already, we don't have nearly as many first year students as usual. We filled the dormitory, and there were two empty rooms left on the boys' side. Our prefects from years six and seven took the first room, but I was wondering if the two of you would like the second?"

Harry and Ron shared a look of amazement. At the same time, they grinned and exclaimed, "Of course!"

"I figured that you would," said Professor McGonagall, "so I already directed the house-elves to move your things. I also wanted to inform you of a prefect meeting tomorrow afternoon immediately after class in the Great Hall. Would one of you please inform Miss Granger of the meeting, as well?"

"I will," said Harry.

"Returnus vargas," said Ron to the Fat Lady, and the two friends darted through the portrait hole and up the stairs to explore their new room.

---

Sure enough, Ron and Harry's things were already in their room when they arrived, and a note had been left on one of the nightstands informing them that their owls had already been taken up to the Owlery. The room really wasn't any different than their old room they had always shared with Seamus, Neville, and Dean, but it seemed much bigger because it only had two beds in it. To fill the extra space, two comfy chairs, just like the ones in the common room, had been placed along one curve of the room.

"All right!" exclaimed Ron, taking in the area. He grinned at Harry. "No offense to Neville or Dean or Seamus, but I'd rather just share a room with you. They're all fine and jolly, but I get kind of tired of them after awhile."

"Yes," said Harry, nodding as he kneeled in front of his trunk. He wasn't very tired yet, and he knew he'd have to unpack the thing eventually. "Besides, it's hard to get any time alone with that many people around at all times."

"Oh bloody hell," muttered Ron. Harry turned around, wondering what he'd done.

"Did I say something?" Harry asked.

"No," assured Ron. "I think Mum—or at least Mum's wand—got a little confused when she was helping us pack last night. I have an entire trunk full of clothing, but not a single book or caldron or anything like that."

Harry wandered over to Ron's side to inspect the trunk. He pulled out the first thing in the trunk, which happened to be a robe. He scrunched up his noise as it fell towards the floor.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't yours," said Harry finally. "It's not nearly long enough and made for something a little stockier."

"It's George's," said Ron. "I recognize that rip on the bottom seam."

Harry looked down. Sure enough, there was the slightest tear at the bottom of the robe. "Do you think they have some of your things?"

"I have to hope so," said Ron seriously, but Harry could tell he wasn't too worried. "Why don't you go tell Hermione about tomorrow afternoon's meeting? It looks like I have to make a visit to my lovely older brothers."

"Good idea," said Harry. He helped Ron fold George's robes back into the trunk, and together they dragged it out into the hall and to the door of Fred and George's dormitory. Ron knocked on the door, and Harry headed on down to the Gryffindor common room.

A few students, mostly sixth and seventh years, were still sitting around, along with two third years that were playing chess next to the fireplace. Hermione was nowhere in sight, but did see a familiar flash of red hair about to head up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Ginny!" he called, and the youngest Weasley turned to face him. She was actually wearing a smile for once. "I was looking for Hermione. Would you mind telling her that I'm down here, and I need to talk to her?"

The smile immediately turned into a scowl. "That's nice," she mumbled, and she started to walk up the stairs again.

"Ginny! I really need to talk to her!" said Harry.

Ginny whirled around, glaring at him. "I never said I wouldn't tell her," she said exasperatedly, and she disappeared into the dormitories.

Harry sighed. He had no idea if she was going to get Hermione or not, and he really did need to talk to her. He'd seen her looking a little glum at various times throughout the day, and he had a feeling that he knew why. He also had a feeling that she'd feel better if she heard what Dumbledore had said.

"I think Ginny's in one of her moods," said Hermione.

Harry looked up. Hermione had just come from the direction of the girls' dorms. "I wasn't sure if she was going to get you or not."

"I'm surprised she did," said Hermione. "We're in the same room this year. She came in, looking scornful, and she announced that you were looking for me. Then, she snapped at Lavender because the house-elves had placed her trunk in front of the bed she had last year!"

Harry shook his head as the two of them settled into two comfortable chairs in the corner of the room, away from the handful of people still there. He leaned forward and quietly relayed what Dumbledore had told him.

"You're kidding," said Hermione sharply as soon as he had finished.

"I'm not!" insisted Harry. Hermione still looked unsure. "Come on, Hermione. Would I make something like that up?"

"No," said Hermione finally. "You wouldn't. Thanks for telling me, Harry."

Harry studied her intently for a few seconds. "Do you feel any better about what happened with your parents this summer?"

"A little, I guess." Hermione shrugged. "I'd better get to bed."

"I should, too." Harry wasn't sure what came over him, but he reached forward and gave Hermione a hug. "Oh, I'm also supposed to tell you that we have a prefect meeting tomorrow, after classes, in the Great Hall."

Hermione nodded, and she waved to him as she headed back up into the girls' dormitories. "Thank you, Harry!" she called. "See you in the morning!"

---

The next morning, both Harry and Ron managed to oversleep, but Harry still managed to get down to breakfast at about the same time as everyone else. Ron, on the other hand, still hadn't emerged from the Gryffindor tower when the food appeared on the table.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked as soon as she noticed Harry.

"Grooming himself, I think," said Harry with a laugh. "We both overslept, but Ron took a little longer in the showers than I did. I'm trying to figure out why he's suddenly so concerned with his appearance."

Hermione shrugged, but she had a devilish grin on her face. "You never know."

The two of them took their usual seats at the table, and Harry put his bag in Ron's usual seat to save it. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all," said Hermione airily. She took a single piece of toast and an apple from the table while Harry loaded his plate with generous helpings of everything from warm, freshly baked cinnamon rolls to scrambled eggs. "There is something I can tell you, though."

"What's that?" asked Harry, still wondering what she had meant earlier.

Hermione leaned forward. "Ginny must have snuck out of the dorm last night," she said quietly. "She wasn't in the room when I woke, and her bed didn't even look like it had been slept in."

"Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Hermione. "She breezed in a few minutes after the other girls got up. Lavender asked her where she'd been and nearly got her head bitten off."

"Are you going to tell Ron?"

"Should I?"

Harry bit his lip. He figured Ron had the right to know, but Harry also knew that his friend was already worried by his little sister's behavior. "Not yet," he said finally. "See if she does it again. We'll tell him if she does, but otherwise, no. I don't want to get Ron worked up over nothing."

"That's a good idea," said Hermione thoughtful, finishing her toast. "I really don't know what's going on. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

One thing was for sure: Ginny Weasley was definitely acting strangely.


	4. Chapter 4: Forveret Bursen

Chapter Four

FORVERET BURSEN

"If Potions has been your hardest class in the past," said Professor Snape one morning a few days later. It was Friday, and if they could just get through the next two hours, then they would have survived their first week of classes. Professor Snape paused for effect, grinning rather evilly. "Then I pity your poor soul."

He hit his wand against a desk on the front row, causing poor Neville to fall backwards in his chair. Once again, the Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins, but this time, even some of the Slytherins looked terrified.

"Ask anyone ahead of you and I am sure they will tell you just how difficult this year will be. We've been building up to this over the last four years, but only a few of you are prepared for the demands of this year." Professor Snape smirked. "It's a pity they require this class. Otherwise, that would be my cue to tell you to get out while you still can."

Harry remained silent, not wanting to get in trouble with Snape on the very first day. He knew full well that the Potions master hated him, and he wanted to steer clear of his wrath for as long as possible. He glanced at Hermione, who was sitting up one row and over one seat from him. It didn't make him feel any better about Snape's words when he saw the terrified look on her face.

"Well, there's no use worrying you!" said Snape, his voice suddenly full of mock cheer. "I'm sure today's lesson will do enough of that. You're all big kids now, and I see no need for babying you. Get in groups of three. We'll start the term by concocting Forveret Bursen."

The students quietly filtered to the back of the room. Ron and Hermione immediately joined Harry, and he offered his two friends a small smile. Ron returned it, but Hermione looked more startled than before. Next to them, Malfoy and his two henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, were sniggering.

"Can anyone tell me—" Snape started, but stopped when Hermione's hand immediately went into the air. He started over. "Can anyone besides Granger tell me what Forveret Bursen is? Anyone? Well, I guess the question is all yours, Miss Granger, though I have no choice but to take five points from Gryffindor for being too eager."

Hermione looked stunned, but she knew better than to question Snape's authority. "Forveret Bursen is also know as the Potion of Eternal Burning and is considered just as torturous as most curses. When it makes contact with something—"

"That's enough, Miss Granger," said Snape. "You may have two of the five points back for knowing the material. Does anyone know what this particular potion does? No one? Well then, I'll have to tell you." He smiled another evil smile. "First, if I was to nickname this particular potion, I feel that the 'Potion of Eternal Agony' would be even more appropriate than its current epithet. It produces no real flames, but it produces a similar effect on anything it might touch. It has the most peculiar effect on all people, wizards and witches and Muggles and giants alike. Instead of burning them to a crisp, it creates a burning sensation for which the curing potion is nearly impossible to make. Forever and then some, someone unfortunate enough to come in contact with the potion is in agony.

"You will find instructions on the third to last page in your book. If I were you, I would be extremely careful in your work today."

---

Everyone worked much slower on the Forveret Bursen than they usually worked on their brews. Professor Snape even seemed to be keeping a more watchful eye than usual, despite his apparent joy in giving his students such a dangerous task. He walked around careful, observing every group, actually barking out advice and even praise every now and then. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's group was the last that he came to, and he watched them for a long time as they stirred the bubbling mixture slowly.

"Very well done," he said reluctantly. "You're the first group to finish. I want you to get a jar from the back counter and fill it with that. Use caution, as well as your gloves, and it will be perfectly safe. I want you to see what kind of effects this dangerous of a potion has."

The three students nodded solemnly, and Harry went to fetch the jar as Ron continued stirring. Meanwhile, Hermione had gotten her gloves and prepared to ladle out some of the mixture.

"Everyone will want to watch this," called Professor Snape, "so they know the proper procedure once they'll finished. Careful, Granger, and hold the jar steadily, Potter, or you won't have use of your hands much longer—Weasley, did I say you could stop stirring?"

Harry could feel the jar heat, even through the glass of the jar and the dragon skin of his gloves, as soon as Hermione began pouring in the Forveret Bursen. He quickly placed it on the counter, and the entire class was silent as they watched the jar singe and melt. Before long, the potion had evaporated and nothing was left on the counter but a pile of melted glass.

"Back to work, everyone!" Snape ordered. "If you feel as if you're above the safety precautions, just imagine the effect of that on your skin!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged relieved looks. Never before had they been so happy to get something done. Snape had never acted that cautiously before, and he had never warned them so many times. Their demonstration had proven to everyone just what kind of a dangerous substance they were working with.

"I'm glad that's over," Ron shuddered as Harry and Hermione pulled off their gloves. "That stuff is vicious."

"I'm glad you noticed," said Hermione, trembling a bit herself. "I read about it in a book once, _The Dangerous Creations of Wizards_. It was about all the horrible potions and charms and curses that have been created on—"

She never got a chance to finish, for everything happened so fast. There had been a faint clink of metal, followed by a splash. Looking back, no one realized what had happened until they heard Hermione's tortured screams of pain. Malfoy was staring at her, a sinister smile on his face. He looked oddly pleased with himself, as did Crabbe and Goyle. However, they were the only ones smiling.

Harry and Ron had never seen someone run as quickly as Snape did at that moment. The rest of the class may still have been sorting out what happened, but he had already done so.

"Get her up to the hospital wing! Now!" he barked. "NOW! Tell Madam Pomfrey to give her the strongest pain relief charm she knows and not to worry about the effects. No matter how awful they might be, it's better than the agony she's in. Go!"

Neither Harry nor Ron was really sure what to do. They were already at Hermione's side and had been since her first scream. Her robe had been already been scorched away in the places the potion had touched. Her skin looked as if it had ceased to exist in those places, and Harry had to swallow hard to keep himself from gagging at the sight. Together, they helped her up, careful not to touch her burns, if that's even what they were called.

The three were out in the hall before any of them dared speak a word. Hermione was leaning completely on Harry, and he had his arm supporting her waist. On her other side, Ron was doing his best to steady her. Hermione had stopped screaming, and it was obvious she was biting her lip in her efforts not to cry.

"It's okay, 'Mione," said Harry as they reached the stairs. "We're not going to think any less of you if you cry or scream."

"I—I—I—I'm o—o—okay." Hermione was shaking in her attempt to talk. It was at that moment that they heard the explosion from the Potions classroom. It wasn't the Forveret Bursen, and it wasn't any equipment. Instead, it was Professor Snape himself, and his words were something no one had every expected to hear.

"Don't think I won't have you expelled for this!" he was screaming. "Don't even try to give me that look, Mr. Malfoy! Not even your father's name will give you an edge this time! If I had things my way, I'd overturn every single cauldron on top of you at this instant and let you suffer in the same manner as Granger!"

---

The next three days passed so slowly that it was safe to say that they were the longest in Hogwarts history, at least for the trio. Harry and Ron left the hospital wing exactly twice, and both times were at Professor Snape's insistence. It was only because of Hermione's weak pleading that they were allowed to stay; otherwise, Madam Pomfrey would have been more than willing to throw them out. She flat out refused to let the boys visit with Hermione, and a curtain put up around her bed that very first afternoon kept them from even seeing their friend. Their only indication that Hermione was even there came in the anguished screams and wrenching sobs that occasionally arose from her corner of the hospital.

Even so, things were probably calmer in the hospital than outside of it. No one could stop talking about what happened in the Potions dungeon that Friday morning. Most of the talking was done in hushed whispers, and nearly everyone showed some kind of compassion for Hermione. However, by Sunday evening, the novelty of the incident had worn off, and the conversation shifted to a different aspect of the event: Draco Malfoy's punishment.

It was the students that did all of the gossiping and wondering, for the teachers were too busy with their fallen student to worry about the one that had made her fall. Everyone was still so in shock of what had been done that classes were canceled for Monday, and at least one staff member kept vigil in the hospital wing at all times. As for Malfoy and his cronies, Professor Snape was openly calling for their expulsion, but Dumbledore insisted it was something to be worried about when Hermione's condition was a bit more certain.

The Weasleys had arrived almost immediately upon hearing the news. It worked out well, for the owls sent to Hermione's own parents were either not received or simply not responded to. Harry overhead Dumbledore explaining the predicament to the Weasleys, and he began to hope, for Hermione's sake, that it was the first possibility.

As for Professor Snape, he may have coveted the Dark Arts position, but he proved his worth once more as the Potions master. It took several attempts, but he was finally able to create the counter potion to the Forveret Bursen late Friday afternoon, and he proceeded to create a complimentary pain remedy based on his own knowledge and the procedures for other such remedies. He requested Harry and Ron's assistance in the making of both potions, and he treated them with a kindness and respect like no other. The boys found out later that he had only asked for their help on Madam Pomfrey's insistence, but just the same, the once-callous professor showed he had a good side.

By late Monday afternoon, Madam Pomfrey had reported Hermione to be doing much better. Still, the nurse continually reminded everyone of the recovery Hermione still had in front of her. With each of her reports and reminders, Harry and Ron grew more squeamish. They'd never seen the nurse look so serious before, and they'd never seen her come across anything she couldn't cure with a wave of her wand (or a particularly memorable bottle of Skele-Gro).

When dinnertime rolled around on Monday evening, the Weasley parents had gone to Ron and Harry with looks of determination on their faces.

"I know you two want to be here for Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley, "but you probably won't be allowed to see her for several more days. It won't hurt to be away for just a few hours."

"You really should come get some dinner," Mr. Weasley jumped in. "You can come right back here when you're done."

"I'd kind of like to stay here, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley," said Harry.

"Yeah, Mum. We promised Hermione that we'd stay here with her," added Ron.

The parents exchanged looks. "She'll understand if you leave for just a little bit," insisted Mrs. Weasley.

When Harry and Ron still wouldn't give in, it had been Mr. Weasley that put his foot down. "Fine, fine. One of you stays here while the other eats, and then you can switch, but both of you are going to leave this room for at least a few moments tonight."

There had been no arguing with that, and the Weasley parents had forced Ron to be the first to go. Without his friend, the hospital wing suddenly seemed a lot more _forbidding_ to Harry. Madam Pomfrey immediately took notice of Ron's absence and started pestering him to go on as well.

"I don't think I can handle another sick patient," she said, "and I'm afraid the two of you are going to fall ill if you continue to sit around like that. Go! Eat! Sleep! Just go about your normal business!"

"I promise we won't make ourselves sick," Harry swore. "We have been eating and sleeping and all that stuff, you know. We'd really just like to see Hermione. Just once, you know? I'd like to see how she's doing."

For some reason, Madam Pomfrey's face softened, and she sighed. "Ten minutes!" she said suddenly. "I'll let you go in there for ten minutes but not a second more. Your redheaded friend may have his when he gets back, but that's it. If I let you have that, you have to leave the wing for the night and not come back until morning!"

"Thank you," said Harry sincerely. He smiled gratefully, and Madam Pomfrey led him over to Hermione's little corner of the hospital. He was about to slip through the sheets when the nurse caught his arm.

"I'll give you fair warning," said Madam Pomfrey quietly. Her voice was barely a whisper. "You're not going to like what you see. It's horrendous. Her arm, her shoulder, her back—it's gone. I'm simply trying to let the wounds heal before I try to do anything with skin. Be gentle on her, Harry."

Harry pushed his way between the sheets. Hermione was lying on her side, and she looked as if she was fast asleep. However, her eyes flew open as soon as Harry walked in.

"Harry!" she said, obviously trying to sound cheerful. It was hard to tell from her tone, but Harry could tell she was happy by the way her eyes lit up. She struggled her way into a sitting position. "Oh, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

"Kind of like you don't how happy I am to see you?" Harry questioned, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Merlin, it's good to see you, 'Mione."

"Oh Harry!" At that moment, Hermione did something that caught Harry completely off guard. She threw her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. As if by instinct, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. She seemed a lot smaller than he remembered her being.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling back suddenly, tears still streaming down her face. "I don't know what's gotten into me. Never mind me, I'm probably going mad."

"You are not!" exclaimed Harry, not blaming her a bit. She was wearing a nightgown as loose as a bed sheet so it wouldn't rub much against what was left of her skin, and when she shifted, Harry caught sight of where the Forveret Bursen had touched her. He couldn't even find words to describe it, and he found himself looking away. "I'm proud of you," he said finally. "I can't imagine what you've been through, Hermione. Ron can't either. We've barely left since Friday. We didn't want to leave you."

Hermione's sobs had reduced to sniffles. "I know," she said softly. "I've heard you arguing with Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore and Snape and Ron's parents. Thank you so much for staying. I felt better knowing you were there."

"Does it still hurt?" asked Harry. He gingerly touched her arm, and she immediately winced. "I'm sorry!" he said, feeling awful. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's not your fault," assured Hermione. "So, how ugly has it made me?"

"What?" Harry hadn't been expecting that.

"Come on, Harry," said Hermione patiently. "I have eyes. I know what it looks like."

"I don't think you've ever been prettier." Harry's words were sincere. In his eyes, she never had been.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sure you're lying to me, but it's sweet of you nonetheless." She paused, and her voice grew much more timid. "I—I have to ask. What happened to Malfoy?"

"Nothing, yet," said Harry, wishing he didn't have to tell her that. "Personally, I agree with Snape's first idea, the one where he pours that stuff all over Malfoy. Now, Snape's just calling for his expulsion, but Dumbledore insists on seeing how you pull through before doing anything to Malfoy. I'll bet he just wants to wait until you're well enough to get out of here, so you can be there when they snap his wand in half."

Hermione smiled, and Harry was glad to see he'd brought a twinkle into her eye. He and Ron had spent countless hours worrying that Hermione would never be the same after what happened. Now, Harry realized with a start, they had been right in a sense. She'd been through a lot, and she would carry the scars and memories of the incident forever. But she was still Hermione. There was no changing that.

There was a long silence, and Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder again. At that moment, Harry felt something change deep inside of him, but he couldn't identify exactly what. Everything was the same again, but it was different, too. Time passed quietly, but it wasn't until much later that Harry realized his ten minutes had ticked off long ago.

---

Hermione's fifteenth birthday fell during the second weekend they spent at Hogwarts, eight days after the incident in the Potions dungeon. She was still in the hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey had been much more lenient about letting her have visitors. By the end of the week, Harry and Ron had nearly free run of the ward, and they came and saw Hermione as they pleased. Together, along with a little help from the house-elves, Ron's siblings, and Hedwig, they managed to put on a small, quiet birthday celebration on Saturday afternoon.

The passing of time and Madam Pomfrey's healing abilities had done wonders for Hermione. She still had a lot of recovering left to do, but both Harry and Ron had been pleased to watch her improve steadily throughout the week. Not only was she looking healthy again, but she also seemed to be in less pain each day.

So it was on Saturday afternoon when Harry and Ron slipped silently into the school Hospital. They were each carrying a present for Hermione, and a well-mannered house-elf they had often seen with Dobby scurried behind them with a lovely cake. The two boys were surprised when they saw Hermione, as she was propped up again a wall of pillows and engrossed in her Arithmancy homework. She looked up at the sound of their footsteps and smiled brightly when she saw Harry and Ron.

"Harry! Ron!" said Hermione brightly. "Professor Vector was so kind to drop off my Arithmancy work, and I figured I'd better get to work if I didn't want to fall miserably be—" she broke up with a wide-eyed expression when she noticed the packages they were holding and the little house-elf carrying a gorgeous cake.

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" exclaimed Harry and Ron together. Ron leaned down to hug Hermione as Harry set her presents at the end of the bed, and then it was Harry's turn. She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he was standing back up. Hermione had done the same thing nearly every day that week, and it continued to cause Harry's cheeks to turn pink.

The little house-elf stepped up with a bow, presenting Hermione the cake. She expressed her thanks, causing the little house elf to smile humbly before scampering back towards the kitchen.

"You did this for me?" said Hermione. She sounded dumbfounded as Harry took the cake from her and set it down on her table. Ron had found a roll of crepe paper and was waving his wand wildly to get it to decorate Hermione's little area. At one point, the roll flew off into the distance, and Ron had to summon it back. His face was nearly as red as his hair.

"Damn," he muttered. "Maybe I should just try to do this without magic."

Hermione giggled as Ron climbed up on the empty bed next to her, muttering curse words, to finish hanging the decorations. When he was done, he sat down on the empty bed; Harry had already taken a seat on the edge of Hermione's bed and helped her put away her quill, parchment, and Arithmancy book.

"You guys didn't have to do this for me!" said Hermione. There was still a touch of astonishment in her voice.

"Of course we didn't have to," started Ron.

"We did it because we wanted to," finished Harry.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Ron cut her off, thrusting his present in her direction. "Now open your presents," he commanded. "Fred and George will be here any minute with your surprise!"

"My surprise?" asked Hermione, inspecting Ron's heavily taped parcel and giving it a gentle shake. "You say it like you haven't already done more than enough! But—Fred and George? I'm not sure if I like the sound of that!"

"Just open your package!" insisted Ron. The taped proved a little trying, however, and she still didn't have it open when the Weasley twins crept silently into the room. They were carrying something, and it seemed to be moving.

"Crookshanks!" exclaimed Hermione in quite excitement. At the sound of his name, the ginger cat leaped out of Fred's arms and bounded to his owner.

"Oh, Crookshanks," said Hermione, cuddling her beloved pet. "You guys are the greatest! How did you even—"

"You mentioned how much you were missing him yesterday," explained Harry. "So Ron and I decided to employ the talents of Fred and George—"

"And Ron here," said George, tousling his younger brother's hair, which brought a scowl to Ron's face, "spent a good hour convincing our slightly stubborn sister to simply bring Crookshanks down to the common room."

"Then," continued Fred, "we used our supreme knowledge of Hogwarts to slip down here undetected!"

"Consider that our present to you," said George sheepishly. "We didn't even know what these two were planning until yesterday."

"It's a wonderful present," declared Hermione, stroking Crookshanks. He had settled down in her lap and lazily shut his eyes.

"Oh, I nearly forgot these." Fred pulled out a sack from behind him, which no one had noticed in the commotion of Crookshanks's appearance. "From some of your girl friends, I think."

"Thank you, George, Fred," said Hermione happily. She sat the sack by the side of her bed. "Perhaps we should have the cake?"

"You haven't opened your present yet!" protested Ron.

"Maybe you don't remember, but you have a detention in twenty minutes, Ron," said Harry slyly. "So we really should get to work on the cake.

"Ron has a detention?" said Hermione disapprovingly.

"Yep," confirmed George.

"Rumor is, he hasn't been paying attention in History of Magic all year," said Fred. "Instead, he keeps scribbling things in the margin of his notes about some girl—"

"Shut up!" exclaimed Ron, hitting his older brother square in the chest. However, he didn't deny their accusations.

A few minutes later, the small group was happily gorging themselves on cake. She looked particularly happy and ate an entire piece. Harry felt sorry for her. He had a feeling that she wasn't getting the same food that was served in the Great Hall.

"We heard something interesting on the way down here," said Fred suddenly, his mouth stuffed with cake.

"Yeah," agreed George. "Professor Dumbledore was telling Professor McGonagall something. It was very interesting, indeed.

The three younger students looked at the twins expectantly, waiting for them to continue. Fred finally sighed. "Oh, all right," he said. "We're only telling you this because it's too good not to share."

"Sagesse Bom is planning to visit the school—" said George.

"—In light of the recent events," finished Fred. "I'm willing to bet that's when they plan to punish Malfoy."

"Punish him?" argued George. "They're going to do a lot more then that."

Ron broke in. "The new Minister is coming to Hogwarts?"

The twins stopped minor quarreling to nod ferociously. "Don't look so surprised," said Fred. "Fudge came here pretty often."

"Yes," said Harry, "but Fudge always seemed to rely on Dumbledore for advice on everything."

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "Besides, you just said it was about what happened to Hermione!"

Hermione blushed. "That's not what he said," she muttered. "I'm not nearly important enough to elicit a visit from the Minister."

"Yes you are!" said the four boys at once, giving her a look. There was a moment of silence. Ron looked up at the clock, cursed slightly, and shoved his present in Hermione's direction.

"Here, open it now," he said quickly. "I have to be in Professor McGonagall's office exactly three minutes ago."

Ron's present turned out to be, unsurprisingly, a book. She had spent the first week of school complaining about the long waiting list for it in the library. As soon as she had opened it, however, Ron took off with a quick good bye and a promise to come back later. The twins headed back to the Gryffindor tower at that time, too, taking Crookshanks with them. Only Hermione and Harry remained in the hospital wing.

Hermione watched the twins leave, calling her goodbyes out to Fred, George, and Crookshanks. When she turned around again, Harry noticed that tears were glistening in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately, wondering what could have happened.

"Nothing at all," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "Everything's wonderful, actually! You guys are the greatest! I'd been dreading spending my birthday here, but your thoughtfulness made it the best birthday ever!"

Harry blushed slightly, and Hermione dabbed away her tears again. "I don't know what's gotten into me," she said apologetically. "I can't figure out why I'm so emotional about everything."

"Don't be sorry," said Harry firmly, putting his arm around her shoulders. "How many times do I have to tell you that we're not going to think any less of you if you cry? You've been through a lot, 'Mione. We understand that."

Hermione smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Harry," she said. "You're very sweet."

"Right," he said quickly, grabbing his package to her and thrusting it in her direction just as Ron had. "You haven't opened my present yet."

Hermione giggled, and muttered her thanks when she saw it wasn't so wrapped in tape. Inside, there was another book she'd been wanting, along with a bag full of her favorite candy.

"Sorry," said Harry immediately.

"For what?"

"We always get you books," he explained.

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "It's not like it's something I don't want!" she said. "I always get you candy!"

Harry laughed, and there was a moment of comfortable silence. "Do you think it's true?" said Hermione at last.

"What?"

"About the Minister coming because of Malfoy."

"I'm not sure," admitted Harry. "I think George is right about one thing, though. I can't see Malfoy not getting expelled."

"Maybe," said Hermione quietly. "It seems a bit harsh."

"Harsh?" sputtered Harry. "'Mione, look what he did to you! I can't think of anything harsh enough!"

Hermione was quiet. "I guess not," she said.

"You aren't nearly as confident as you used to be," observed Harry.

"Maybe not." Hermione sighed. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

"You're still you," said Harry with a shrug.

"But is that a good or bad?"

"Good," said Harry, and he grinned

---

By the fourth week of school, things at Hogwarts had essentially returned to normal. Hagrid had returned midway through the second week, and the class resumed at the beginning of the third. Madame Maxime floated through the castle like one of the more mournful ghosts at first, but she soon maintained a more collected exterior. The buzz of gossip even died down, despite the fact that Hermione still remained in the hospital and Malfoy was yet to receive his punishment.

Things even seemed normal for Harry and Ron, though it was hard to ignore Hermione's empty seat in every class. They visited her religiously, sharing news of everything happening at Hogwarts and sneaking in food the house-elves prepared especially for her. They helped her catch up with her studies and even tried to review the curses and charms they had learned in class, but Madam Pomfrey put a stop on the demonstrations when a charm of Ron's sent scalpels and surgical scissors flying madly around the room. Hermione's condition continued to improve each day, yet Madam Pomfrey showed no signs of releasing her.

And, for the first time since they started at Hogwarts, Malfoy avoided Harry and Ron as much as possible. A few of the Slytherins informed them that he was absolutely terrified at the prospect of being expelled; otherwise, Harry and Ron figured he would have spent a lot more time gloating about the horror he had inflicted upon Hermione. It wasn't until a sunny Friday afternoon in late September, a few weeks later, that Malfoy dared try anything.

---

"Yeh urn't gonna get an'where with 'im like that," said Hagrid. He walked over to the hursle and gently began to pat its head. Lavender Brown stepped back; she seemed more then willing to let Hagrid work with the animal. "Hursels, 'ey like to beh loved, jus like a pet. Play with 'em an' pet 'em an' ey'll be yehr bes' friends."

Harry and Ron shared an uncertain look, but they knew better than to question Hagrid's advice. The hursle looked almost like a small, feathered horse, and neither boy was quite sure of its parentage. Giving Ron a shrug, Harry leaned down and began rubbing the hursle's head, just as he would Hagrid's dog, Fang. Almost immediately, the creature rolled over, its blue tongue hanging leisurely out of its mouth.

"Well," said Ron, wiping his hands on his robe. "At least he's more lovable than the skrewts."

Harry grimaced, thinking of the nasty creatures they'd encountered in Hagrid's class the year before. He sat down on the ground by the hursle, waiting for the other groups to calm down their animals, and Ron followed suit. Harry absently began to pat the hursle's head again.

"Anything would be better than the skrewts," said Harry. "I don't think a word exists to describe those things."

Ron scratched his head. "I can't think of one either," he said at last.

Harry gave the hursle an odd look as it rolled over contentedly and fell right asleep. He pointed at it. "I think I can put up with these. Once you're on their good side, all they do is sleep."

Ron sniggered. "I think we might have just gotten the lazy one." This time, he did the pointing—right at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "And they're not the only ones still trying to figure it out."

"They never will," said Harry bitterly. "You heard Hagrid; he said you had to be kind and gentle with the hursles. There isn't a bone in Malfoy's body that's kind or gentle. He's just cruel."

"Can't say I don't agree with you," said Ron. "How long do you think it'll be before Dumbledore finally does something about him?"

"I don't know," said Harry. He looked down at the hursle as it let loose a little snore. It seemed so content that Harry couldn't help feel a little jealous. "He should have done something by now. It's not fair that he still has free roam of the school while Hermione's still confined to her bed in the hospital."

"Yeah," said Ron. "Do you think Crabbe and Goyle will get in any trouble?"

"I'm not sure. They didn't do anything," said Harry. "It doesn't really matter to me. All the two of them are good for is following Malfoy. Without him, they're not smart enough to do anything."

"Too true," said Ron, laughing. He opened his mouth to say something, but his words were halted by a flurry of angry screams.

"You stupid animal!" screamed Malfoy. The poor hursle assigned to his group cowered in front of him, covering its eyes with its paws. "Why won't you listen to me? Worthless!" With a final shout of anger, he kicked the hursle as hard as he could, sending it flying. It landed several meters away, looking stunned. Suddenly, it lost its terrified expression and bared its teeth in a low growl. It stepped closer to Malfoy.

"Uh-oh," whispered Harry. "Didn't Hagrid say that hursles have quite a temper if you upset them?"

From a few feet in front of them, their own hursle began to stir. It bared its teeth and growled in the same fashion, as did almost all of the hursles assembled around Hagrid's cabin. Ron backed away.

"Yes," said Ron nervously. He gulped. "He also said that they travel in groups—"

The words were barely out of his mouth when the hursles took off, chasing Malfoy around in circles. They didn't touch him; they just jumped around him, nipping in his direction and barking frantically. Harry and Ron exploded in laughter as Malfoy started to scream in fright.

"You goons!" he was yelling in Crabbe and Goyle's direction. "Why aren't you helping me? Do something! Get these things away from me!"

Crabbe and Goyle shared a look before rushing over to assist Malfoy. However, before they could get to him, the hursles had cornered him into running another direction.

"Hey," said Harry, loud enough so only Ron could hear. "They're trying to run him off Hogwarts grounds!"

Ron's eyes went wide, and a smile stretched across his face. "Damn right they are! Think they'll run him over the boundaries?"

"I sure hope they do!" sniggered Harry. "I'm anxious to find out what Dumbledore's surprise was!"

"Dumbledore's surprise?"

Harry looked over at Ron, who seemed confused. "Yes, the surprise. Don't you remember him warning us not to leave school grounds that first night?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Ron. At about that moment, there was a loud hiss and a pop, and Malfoy seemed to be suspended in the air. A few seconds later, he fell back to the ground with a hard thud, and the hursles scattered. The entire class rushed in his direction.

"Do you think that was it?" asked Ron quietly.

"It might be," said Harry. He broke off when he saw Malfoy, who was rolling on the ground, sputtering and cursing. His hair had turned completely white, and his skin was unusually pale. Harry began to howl with laughter.

"It's like an electric fence!" he exclaimed.

"Eceletic fence?" Ron tried to repeat.

"It's a Muggle thing," Harry explained quickly. "They use it to keep their dogs from getting out of their yards. They bury a cable on the limits of the property, and when the dog tries to run through it, a sensor in its collar shocks it!"

Now Ron was laughing, too. Crabbe and Goyle had cautiously approached Malfoy before finally helping him up. Once he was standing again, he continued to rage.

"That thing tried to kill me!" screamed Malfoy, his hand pointing at nothing. "Oh, you'll pay for this! I'll get all of those stupid hursles killed just like I did your damn hippogriff!"

"Yeh will not!" said Hagrid sharply, parting the crowd. He gave Malfoy a stern look. "Yeh won't do nothin' 'cause yeh ain't gonna be at 'ogwarts much longer."

"That's what you think! They're afraid to touch me!" raged Malfoy. "They're afraid to admit that the Know-It-All deserved it! It's just a shame it didn't kill her!"

The crowd backed away from him. Hagrid had to rush over to Harry and Ron to keep the two of them from jumping Malfoy. He had one hand on Harry and one on Ron, holding them back.

"Yeh don't wan' to get yeh selves in trouble," he warned quietly. "Let me handle it." Then, he gestured to Seamus and Dean, who were the burlier boys of the Gryffindor house, and cleared his throat. "Would the two o' yeh mind takin' 'im to Dumbledore? Be sure to tell 'im what he said abou' 'Ermione."

The boys scrambled over to Malfoy, ducking his swinging arms and forced him along. As soon as they were out of sight, Hagrid turn to the rest of the class. "Would yeh please help me round up the 'ursles? Then yeh'll be free to go."

---

Harry and Ron had stayed with Hagrid until the very last hursle had been rounded into the pen behind his house. They had offered to stay and talk to him, but he'd waved them on. He said he was going to talk to Dumbledore about what Malfoy had done. The two of them walked silently back into the castle.

"Are you going to visit Hermione?" asked Ron once they were inside. "She'll be eager to hear what happened to Malfoy."

"She could use a good laugh," said Harry grimly. "She's seemed kind of down the last few days. Everyday she gets her hopes up about leaving when Madam Pomfrey starts talking about how much better she's doing, and then she gets told she's still got a long way to go."

"Poor Hermione," said Ron sincerely. He stopped in the hallway before the hospital wing. "I—well, there's something I wanted to do today. Think Hermione would be offended if I came by after dinner?"

"Nah," said Harry.

"That's right," said Ron. Harry could have sworn he saw a sly smile creep onto Ron's face. "She won't even notice I'm not there."

"Ron!" exclaimed Harry. "That's not true."

Ron sniggered, rushing towards the Gryffindor tower. "I'll see you at dinner, Harry!"

Harry shook his head as he watched Ron retreat. He wasn't sure what Ron had meant by saying Hermione wouldn't notice his absence. Hermione wasn't dumb; of course she would realize that Ron wasn't there. He shrugged it off and walked into the hospital wing and over to Hermione's area. He pushed the curtains apart.

"Hermione—"

A sense of unexplainable dread washed over Harry. Hermione wasn't there. Her bed had been made up, but her things were still sitting on the nightstand, and her book bag was still resting on the floor at the end of the bed. Harry reminded himself that Hermione had been fine the day before and that there was no need to panic. From somewhere else in the room, he heard a door swing open.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around so quickly that he nearly found himself tangled up in the curtains. Hermione was walking slowly back toward her area, Madam Pomfrey's hand on her shoulder, gently guiding her, the mediwitch's wand at the ready. She was dressed in Muggle clothing—an oversized shirt and a pair of loose fitting cotton pants, but to Harry she had never looked lovelier.

"Hermione," said Harry, resisting the urge to run over to her. He'd never been so happy to see her than he was at that moment. When he had seen her empty bed, he was sure something horrible had happened to her.

Madam Pomfrey leaned over him when he reached the two of them. "Help her back to her bed," she whispered, keeping her voice low enough that Hermione wouldn't here. "You'll have to support her. She's weak."

Harry nodded, one of his hands already on Hermione's arm and the other at her waist. "You're up," he said with a grin. Madam Pomfrey took a step back, a pleased expression on her face.

"I am," breathed Hermione. "Oh Harry, I was seriously starting to think that I'd be forced to stay in that bed from now on. Then, after lunch, Madam Pomfrey informed me that she thought I'd been sitting around for much too long! I don't think I've ever been so happy to bathe and dress!"

"Does this mean you get to leave?" asked Harry. Her face instantly fell, and he immediately regretted saying anything.

"Not yet," said Hermione quietly, and Harry helped her sit back down on her bed.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," said Harry as he sat down next to her.

"I asked Madam Pomfrey the same thing," admitted Hermione. She looked about ready to cry. "As it turns out, the burns aren't even healed yet. She said it would be several more weeks."

Harry didn't say anything. He gently wiped a tear from her cheek and put his arm around her. "I guess those kind of things just take a long time to heal. At least you're in the best possible hands."

Hermione managed a weak smile. "Come on," said Harry. "I have something to tell you that I think will cheer you up." He proceeded to tell her what had happened to Malfoy that day, and she started laughing when he compared the invisible barrier around Hogwarts to an electric fence.

"I do hope they deal with him soon," said Hermione when he finished. Harry was grinning, for her could see the corners of her mouth turning up into a genuine smile. "Why does he think it's his right to pick on everyone and everything? I feel bad for the poor hursle he kicked."

"Me too," said Harry. "He started screaming that he was going to do the same thing to the hursles that he did to Buckbeak. I think he's forgotten that Buckbeak managed to escape his execution."

"Did Hagrid get upset?" Hermione wanted to know.

"No," said Harry. "Malfoy started to yell about you next, and Hagrid defended you. He had a couple of the boys take him straight to Dumbledore."

"What was he saying?"

Harry shook his head. "You don't want to know, Hermione," he said honestly. Her face fell, but she didn't press him. Suddenly, Harry remembered he had something for her.

"Oh!" he said, digging around in the pockets of his robe. His hand clasped around the small object, but he waited to take it out. "We've started a new unit in Transfiguration. It's all about creating specific objects with detail. Since you didn't get to take part in the lesson, I thought you might like the output."

Harry dropped the object into the palm of her hand. It was a beautiful silver necklace. He'd been given a piece of rope to work with, and Professor McGonagall kept telling them to picture something they'd seen before, and change their object into that. Harry wasn't sure where he'd seen such a necklace before, but he'd been able to create it almost as soon as he'd thought of it.

"It's gorgeous, Harry," said Hermione softly. "Thank you."

"Do you like it?" asked Harry. "I don't have any use for it, but I thought you might like it. It's a girls' necklace. I thought it might cheer you up—" Harry was vaguely aware that he was rambling.

"I rather think it's the nicest thing I've ever been given," said Hermione softly.

---

That night, Harry climbed into bed only a few short hours after dinner. It was unusual for him to do so, but it had been a fairly unusual night. Ron hadn't shown up at dinner time; in fact, Harry hadn't seen him at all since they'd gone their separate ways after Hagrid's class. Several other people had also been absent from dinner. Malfoy was nowhere to be found, and several of the teachers, including Dumbledore, never showed. However, halfway through the meal, Snape had appeared, and he made quite a commotion when he drug Crabbe and Goyle off in the direction of his office—by their ears.

After dinner, Harry had returned to the hospital wing, and he tried to help Hermione with her charms homework. In all actuality, it was Hermione that ended up helping Harry, but he'd had a good time just talking and being with her, but Madam Pomfrey had shooed him away earlier than usual, insisting that Hermione needed her rest because she'd been up and around that day.

There really wasn't a point in arguing with Madam Pomfrey, so Harry had said his good-byes to Hermione and went back to the Gryffindor tower. Ron was nowhere to be found, and Harry had already finished his homework. With nothing better to do, he put his pajamas on and climbed into bed.

That had been well over an hour before, and Harry was still lying awake in the dark. It was nice, surprisingly, and he went on thinking about nothing in particular. He had nearly drifted off to sleep when the loud creak of the dormitory door and the sound of footsteps on the old floor pulled him from his semi-conscious state immediately. The overhead chandelier lit up, and, sure enough, Ron was standing in front of the doorway, looking a little sheepish, but nothing could hid the overwhelming grin that kept creeping back on his face.

"Ron," groaned Harry. "What's with the sneaking in after lights out thing?"

"Er—nothing," said Ron, rummaging through the wardrobe for his own pajamas. "Sorry I woke you."

"You didn't wake me," muttered Harry, fumbling around for his glasses. "I hadn't completely fallen asleep yet."

"That's good to know," said Ron heartily. Harry gave him an odd look.

"Okay, I give up," said Harry. "What's gotten you in such a good—no, don't put out the chandelier yet; I want to be able to see your face. Your expressions always give you away."

This time, Ron groaned. He hopped onto his bed, a guilty smile on his face. "What were you asking?"

"I was asking about your good mood," said Harry. "While you're explaining that, you might also want to touch on your absence from dinner and why you stood Hermione and I up."

"Like you cared," muttered Ron, but Harry didn't catch it. "Fine, fine. You've caught me."

Harry raised his eyebrows, inspecting his best friend closely. Ron's cheeks had begun to flush. "Well?"

"Well," said Ron, "you probably noticed I've been doing my own thing a lot of the time."

Actually, Harry hadn't noticed, but he didn't want to admit it. He bit his lip. Come to think of it, Ron had been acting a little strangely lately. Ron always seemed to have somewhere else to be, which Harry attributed to all the time he had been spending with Hermione. Harry had noticed at first, but he hadn't said anything because he didn't want to pry.

"Sort of," said Harry.

"I've got a girlfriend," blurted Ron.

Harry sat straight up in his bed. "You have a what?" he demanded sharply.

"A girlfriend?" Ron said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "You know, 'a girl that one is romantically involved with'? Come on, Harry. Don't tell me you don't know what that is."

"I know!" said Harry defensively. "Who is it?"

Now, Ron blushed flat out. "Anna Clemens." Harry looked at him blankly. "She's a year behind us," Ron quickly explained. "Ravenclaw. I was looking for Ginny after class one day, took a corner too fast, and ran into her—literally."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about her," said Harry, shaking his head. He jokingly added, "And I call you my best friend—"

"Now wait just one minute," protested Ron. "I just—er, well, I didn't want to say anything about it until I was sure. I mean, until I was sure she liked me too. I—er, well—"

Harry burst out laughing. He'd never known Ron to be so shy, so he had a feeling that he really liked this Anna Clemens girl. "How long?"

"How long what?" asked Ron, looking perplexed. "Oh! Er, I just asked her out tonight."

"So where were you at dinner?" asked Harry slyly.

"That's none of your damn business—but don't you bloody smirk, Potter, because it's not what you're thinking."

Harry continued sniggering until Ron tossed a pillow in his direction. Even then, he had to cover his mouth to keep it in. "Shut up," insisted Ron. "It's not funny. Don't even get me started on you."

"What?"

"Never mind," Ron said quickly.

Harry lay back against his pillow. "I just can't believe it—it's quite difficult imagining you being romantic."

"I'm capable!" Ron insisted. "Don't think you're the only one capable of it."

"Capable of what?"

"Being romantic!" Ron sounded exasperated. He shook his head.

"Me? I'm not romantic," said Harry.

"Bull," said Ron. He leaned back against his pillows, and, with the wave of his wand, put out the chandelier's candles. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Ron, that's the point," said Harry. He shifted around in the dark until he was comfortable. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Never mind," said Ron lazily. There was a moment of silence, but then Ron spoke again. "Did you give it to her?"

"Huh?"

"Hermione," said Ron, like Harry was the dumbest person alive. "Did you give Hermione the necklace?"

"What? How did you know?" Harry took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand. It was a good thing it was so dark; he didn't want Ron to see him blushing.

"So you gave it to her?"

"Yes, I did," admitted Harry finally. "She needed a good cheering up."

He heard Ron roll over in his bed. "And you say you don't know what I'm talking about," grumbled Ron.

Harry was about to ask Ron what he was talking about when it suddenly dawned on him. "Ron!" he exclaimed, not caring how loud he was probably being. "Where'd you get that notion?"

"Gee, I wonder," said Ron sarcastically.

"Well, get rid of it."

"Hey," said Ron defensively. "Don't get mad at me."

"Good night, Ron."

"Hmm… maybe you should just call me Ronald Weasley, concerned best friend," started Ron. "Wait, on second thought, maybe amused. Yes, yes, amused. That's right—"

"Good night, Ron," Harry said again. He rolled over, ready to go to sleep. It was difficult though, considering Ron was still sniggering in the background.

---

Harry was in somewhat of a foul mood when he arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. He'd managed to oversleep, and Ron hadn't woken him until he himself was getting ready to leave. It wasn't a big deal, seeing that it was a Saturday, but it still did wonders to put Harry in a grumpy mood.

As soon as he walked into the hall, he was overwhelmed by the peculiar silence. There was a small amount of fidgeting and coughing and an assortment of excited whispers, but it was nothing like the usual excitement at Saturday breakfast. Ron was nowhere to be found, but a sweeping glance over the tables told Harry that he wasn't late at all. They were, at best, half full, which led Harry to believe that Ron had simply left early to be with Anna. Parvati Patil and a large group of her giggling friends already occupied Harry's usual spot, so he slid into the vacant seat next to George Weasley. The Weasley twins looked unusually demure.

"What's going on?" whispered Harry, as it seemed to be the right tone to use at the moment.

"We're not completely sure," whispered Fred, obviously speaking for both the twins. Harry still found it uncanny how they were able to finish each others' thoughts, but he found himself doing it every once in a while with Ron.

George was quietly fiddling with one of their fake wands, and he looked up when it turned into a bouquet of plastic flowers. "It's being said that Malfoy is going to be expelled today—"

"And the new Minster is here," explained Fred with a flourish. "We're almost sure of it."

"We were 'exploring' the halls yesterday evening, and we think we saw Dumbledore ushering him in," said George, "but of course, neither of us has ever seen him, so we can't be sure."

"If it is him," added Fred, "he's nothing like we imagined."

"Why?" Harry couldn't resist asking. "Is there something deformed about him?"

"Oh, no," said George dismissively. "He's just unusually short."

"That he is," agreed Fred. "He's also much younger than we expected."

"He would be the same age as my father," reminded Harry. "At least, your dad said they were at Hogwarts at the same time."

"Well, that's completely true," said Fred.

"That is young," explained George. "I forget the only Minister you've known is Fudge. They're usually even older then that. Fudge looked young in comparison to some of them."

"Yes," added Fred eagerly, "and this guy makes Fudge look decrepit."

Harry was about to say something more, but he caught sight of Ron at that moment and closed his mouth. Sure enough, his best friend had a girl on his arm when he walked into the Great Hall. Harry studied the girl, and he couldn't help but laugh.

Now that he'd seen her, he knew he'd seen Ron with her before. That wasn't what made him laugh, though. Harry laughed because, if he didn't know better, he would have mistaken her for an eighth Weasley sibling. She was very pretty, but she had a mess of extremely curly red hair and, Harry noticed, as they got closer, a good sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks. When they reached the Ravenclaw table, Harry watched Ron peak around, then give her a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing off toward the Gryffindor table.

"Did you see Anna?" breathed Ron, his voice low so his brothers wouldn't hear him. Obviously, that peak had been to see if his brothers were watching. Harry didn't blame him; he knew the Weasley twins would delight in giving their little brother hell if they knew he had a girlfriend.

"I saw her," returned Harry, just as quietly. He didn't say anything more, for he knew it would put Ron on the spot.

"Well?" said Ron. "Go on. What did you think of her?"

"She looks nice," said Harry. At that moment, a burst of laughter erupted from the midsection of the table, where the giggling girls were sitting. "She's not like that, though, is she?"

Ron shook his head furiously. "I don't think there's anything out there more annoying than that. She's nice and normal. I'll let you meet her today."

Harry gave him the thumbs up sign, for at that moment Fred seemed to take a keen interest in the two of them. For Ron's sake, Harry just hoped neither he nor George had heard any of it.

"You missed out on a great dinner," said Harry loudly, though it was no more than a whisper compared to the tones they usually had to use to be heard over the din.

"I heard about it," said Ron grimly. "Apparently Malfoy was missing?"

"Dumbledore, too," said Harry. "You missed out on Snape dragging out Crabbe and Goyle, though. There aren't words—"

He stopped short, for Dumbledore had just stood up from the staff table and was working his way to the area at the front and center of the four house tables. He waved his arms, and a complete silence enveloped the hall.

"I have an important announcement to make. Last night, a visitor of great prestige was received here at Hogwarts, and he will be staying with us for several days," said Dumbledore. "I hope that everyone will be on their best behavior and show the Minister of Magic, Sagesse Bom, what excellent students we have here at Hogwarts. And, of course, I expect you to treat him with respect and welcome should you see him during his stay. Thank you." Dumbledore made his way back to the staff table, and it was only then that Harry caught sight of the extra chair that had been pulled up to the table and the figure sitting in it.

"Ron, look!" he hissed, pointing madly in that direction. Ron swiveled around, and he looked back at Harry with a grin of delight on his face.

"Awesome!" he whispered. It was apparent that most everyone had overlooked the short, stout man tucked into the table between Snape and Dumbledore. Even though he had never met Bom, Harry liked him immediately. He had dark, messy hair, and he wore plain black robes, a major contrast from Fudge's frivolous extravagance. "Think we'll get to meet him?"

"Perhaps," said Harry. He shrugged, but he couldn't help thinking how interesting it would be. At about that time, the food materialized onto the tables, and both boys began to eat

---

When Harry reached the hospital wing that morning, Hermione's bed was once again empty. He didn't worry this time, for he assumed she was with Madam Pomfrey, getting ready for the day. It had taken him longer than expected to get down there that morning because breakfast had run later than usual, and then he had gone with Ron to meet Anna. However, he didn't get a chance to; one of the Ravenclaw girls informed Ron that someone had spilled their drink on Anna, so she had rushed off to change. Ron had shrugged and promised Harry to bring her down to the hospital wing as soon as he found her.

Harry pulled a chair inside of Hermione's area, figuring it wouldn't be too much longer, and he was right. He had no sooner sat down than heard the door swing open. He scrambled out between the curtains and over to Hermione's side. Smiling reassurance to Madam Pomfrey that he hadn't forgot her words of caution the day before, Harry helped Hermione back towards her bed.

"You look excited about something," said Harry as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I do have something to tell you, if that's what you mean," said Hermione. She seemed to be captivated by something, almost to the point of being awestruck. She sat down heavily on her bed, looking over at her bedside table. Harry looked in the same direction, and he noticed two sticks laying there, both smooth and polished with the exception of their jagged ends.

"What's that?" he asked, taking a seat in the chair.

Hermione glance between the Harry and the sticks, and it was then he noticed the tears in her eyes. "They expelled Malfoy last night," she said happily, an almost triumphant tear running down her cheek. "Dumbledore came in here afterwards to tell me all about it. He's wanted to do so the entire time, but he left the final decision to the new Minister. Dumbledore said he thought I might like to keep the broken pieces of Malfoy's wand."


	5. Chapter 5: The Overhead Rouge Apparition

Chapter Five

THE OVERHEAD ROUGE APPARITION

Madam Pomfrey finally agreed to release Hermione from the hospital wing eight days before Halloween. It was a Thursday afternoon, and Professor McGonagall allowed both Harry and Ron to leave class a few minutes early to help Hermione get settled back in. There was a lot of quiet cheering on their part and even a few tears on those of Hermione and Madam Pomfrey, but they managed to get Hermione settled back into her dormitory and back down to the common room before the whole lot of Gryffindors returned from their classes.

Things had been oddly quiet around the school since Malfoy's expulsion. Just as Harry had predicted, Crabbe and Goyle were utterly lost without their leader and didn't give anyone a bit of trouble. Even so, that didn't stop them from being in particular foul moods. Their involvement in both the Potions and Care of Magical Creatures incidents had lost them a combined total of four hundred points. Both boys were completely ineligible to go to the Christmas Dance, and Slytherin actually had a point total in the negatives for several days.

With Hermione out of the hospital, things slipped farther into the depths of normalcy. The three friends carried on as usual, just at a slightly slower pace. Hermione still wasn't up for her normal level of activity and tired very easily. She admitted it to no one but Harry, but her injuries also continued to hurt her. The group's numbers fluctuated as well; Anna was welcome to hang out with them at any time, and at other times Ron chose to spend his free time with only his girlfriend.

The Quidditch tryouts, postponed after the many disconcerting events of September, finally took place in late October, coincidently over Hermione's first weekend out of the hospital. With two open positions—Oliver Wood had graduated, and one of the Chasers, Katie Bell, didn't think she could handle both the team and her Head Girl duties—on the Gryffindor team, Ron was eager to try out, so the two boys helped Hermione into the stands, at her request, so she could watch. Anna, who had nearly as many brothers as Ginny Weasley, had grown up playing Quidditch, and Ron convinced her to try out for the Ravenclaw team. When the final teams had been posted, both were ecstatic; Ron was the third chaser on the Gryffindor team, and Anna would be playing Keeper for Ravenclaw.

In other words, everything at Hogwarts was as normal as it every was. However, the tide shifted on the eve of Halloween, and things would not be normal at Hogwarts again for a long, long time.

Halloween had never been a calm event during any of the years Harry had spent at Hogwarts. A troll had been let loose in the castle his first year, and he had attended a Deathday party his second. The Fat Lady had been slashed from her portrait his third year, back when everyone feared his godfather, Sirius, because he was an escaped criminal. Just last year, it had been the day before Halloween that students had arrived from Durmstrang and the now nonexistent Beauxbatons. He had hope that this year would be less eventful, but he knew as soon as he woke up on October 30 that something peculiar would happen that next day, for when Harry looked out his window that morning, a fog the color of blood had descended around the castle.

---

It seemed as if Harry and Ron both valued their sleep a great deal that year, for there had scarcely been a morning so far on which one of them hadn't overslept; the day before Halloween was no exception. Ron stumbled into the Great Hall ten minutes after breakfast had been served, sputtering and cursing, his hair sticking up and off in one direction. The first thing Harry noticed when his friend sat down next to him was the faint scent of last night's dessert, which Fred at one point had chucked at his younger brother, and he had a good feeling Ron hadn't had time to shower that morning.

"What's outside?" asked Ron, spearing his sausage so violently with his fork that Harry scooted away from him. "It looks foul."

"It's called an Overhead Rouge Apparition," informed Hermione. "In other words, it's the most forbidding fog in the magical world, except it isn't truly a fog. It's a byproduct of a mid-twelfth century curse gone wrong, and legends say it's the blood of the townspeople killed in the failed curse. It travels from place to place, undetectable to Muggle eye, and it scares wizards and witches wherever it goes. It sometimes signals death or destruction or misdoings, but it's usually just looking for a place to stay between signals."

Ron rolled his eyes, but Fred and George seemed intrigued. "That would explain it," said George.

"Explain what?" asked Hermione. "I'm only relaying what I read in a book once."

"I know," said George. "I was talking about the atmosphere surrounding the staff table."

Fred cast a look in the direction of the Head Table. "They're all talking in hushed whispers, and half of them look ready to pass out in fright. Obviously they know the story behind the mess out there."

---

Halloween fell on a Friday that year, and in light of the gloom settled just beyond the castle door, no allowances had been made for early dismissal of classes. Instead, Harry and Ron had suffered through double Divination that morning, followed by double Potions. Potions actually hadn't been as bad as Divination because Snape had been a slightly kinder person since what happened to Hermione. Still, he had about as much compassion as a pet rock, and he had the class prepare a brew so complex that not a single person managed to do it just right. He hadn't screamed, however, which would have been his typical response the year before. Instead, he shook his head, informed them they had received a failing grade for the day, and sent them back to their common rooms. Crabbe and Goyle had not shown up for class that afternoon.

"I still hate him," said Ron as they reached the Gryffindor tower that afternoon. They skipped the main area and headed straight for the prefect common area. There had been no real need for them to spend much time there in the past, for Hermione had been in the hospital, and the boys had their own room to retreat to. Now, it was coming in quite handy.

"He's not the easiest guy to get along with," said Harry grimly, sitting down on the overstuffed, amazingly comfortable sofa. "Today was really unfair. You could tell that he didn't expect anyone to be able to put that stuff together. I'm still not even clear on what it was."

"Queaselium," said Hermione as she reached the sofa, nearly collapsing on it. "It might not sound like it, but it's supposed to prevent you from getting stomachaches for the rest of your life."

"Too bad it didn't work," said Ron. He lounged back in one of the armchairs and kicked his feet up on the ottoman. "I have a bad habit of eating myself sick whenever we have feasts here."

Harry laughed, but Hermione had rested her head against one of the sofa pillows and looked ready to fall asleep. He shared a look with Ron. She'd taken a bad tumble down the stairs on her way to Potions, and they'd been worried about her ever since. "Are you okay, 'Mione?" asked Harry, for what was probably the tenth time since the incident.

"Yes," said Hermione, a tinge of stubbornness in her voice. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because the last time I fell down those stairs, I dislocated my shoulder?" offered Ron. Harry would have laughed, but he knew Ron wasn't kidding. He was starting to wish the Queaselium had worked out, too.

"I'm fine," said Hermione again. As if to prove herself, she sat up as fast as she could. "See? Just fine. The only thing that might—mind you, I said might—be wrong with me is that I'm a bit tired. I didn't sleep that well last night."

Harry could have sworn she was doing her best not to look at Ron, but he didn't say anything. If she was, he had a good idea who was somehow connected to her restlessness. "Why don't you go take a nap, then? We'll make sure you don't miss the feast."

"That would be nice," said Hermione, and she stood up. With a hug for Ron and a quick peck on the cheek for Harry, she disappeared back into the main part of Gryffindor tower.

"Shut up," said Harry as soon as she'd left. The words were out of his mouth before Ron could even start sniggering. "Come to think, that's a good idea. Go—er, go hang out with Anna or something. If you let me sleep through the feast, I'll make sure you aren't able to snigger anymore." With that, Harry disappeared in the same direction as Hermione.

"Merlin," he could hear Ron saying. "I didn't even get a chance to laugh that time!"

---

There was no need for Harry's threat because Ron woke him a good hour before the feast, and they spent almost the entire time between then and dinner convincing Ginny to get Hermione up for them. She only relented when the two of them exchanged a shrug and nearly entered the girls' dormitory themselves.

The quality of food at Hogwarts was always exceptional, but it was even kicked up several notches whenever there was a feast. For that reason, the first fifteen minutes of each dinner was usually a fairly quiet one, filled with a lot of chewing and savoring. In those fifteen minutes, the three Weasley brothers alone managed to consume two entire turkeys. No one really spoke until Ron nearly met his demise when he chocked on a turkey bone.

"Honestly, Ron," said Hermione, almost gleefully. "You really should let that serve as a sign and slow down your eating a bit."

Ron shrugged, scooping another helping of scalloped potatoes onto his plate and digging in. "You just don't appreciate a hearty appetite," he said bitterly, through a mouthful of potatoes and turkey, just to spite her.

"Easy there, you two," said George, laughing. "The school rules frown on fighting."

"The school rules frown on a lot of things that you do," snapped Hermione.

"That's why we do them," said Fred, without missing a beat. Like his younger brother, he was still shoveling in food at a pace like no other. Around him, a lot of the girls had slowed their eating or stopped all together, but a few of the sturdier boys were still cramming their faces.

"That's disgusting," muttered Hermione. George must have overhead her statement, for her opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, revealing an unappetizing combination of beans, turkey, roast beef, and a dinner roll. Upon seeing this, Hermione turned a bit green and pushed her plate away.

"Can I eat that?" asked Ron, eyeing her chicken, which was barely touched. There was no more of it left on the table. Hermione gave him an odd look, and he snatched it off her plate. She shuddered.

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from the direction of the Slytherin table, and every head in the hall turned at the sound. A shocking plume of black smoke was rising from the table, and sparks were being emitted from seemingly nowhere. The smoke filled the room, just as the fog covered the outside grounds. Suddenly, Harry felt an odd choking sensation as the smoke filled his nostrils. Burying his head in a fold of his robe, he found it much easier to breathe.

Hermione was sputtering beside him, and he motioned for her to do the same. When she did, she gave him a thumbs up to show she was okay. The Weasley twins and Ron were doing the same thing, as were students up and down every one of the tables. However, the smoke had gotten so thick in places that it was impossible to see, and some students collapsed, having sucked in too much of the smoke. The room had grown darker and darker, and the heat seemed to be rising also. Dumbledore had jumped onto the staff table, waving his wand frantically and muttering all kinds of spells, but nothing seemed to diminish the amount of choking black smoke. If anything, more and more seemed to spill into the room from nowhere. A shower of sparks flew from the ceiling, and Harry began to wonder if a fire had started within the school.

Then, as quickly as it began, the smoke seemed to disappear from the room. Everything was covered in gray ash, and students started coughing and sputtering as they took in their first breathes of fresh air. All around, others bent down to assist those that had collapsed. Harry gave a long look down the Gryffindor table in either direction, and he was relieved to see everyone standing, looking as well as could be expected. The only person that seemed to be having any trouble was Hermione, and he put his arm around her for support.

"I'm really okay," she said, "just feeling a little light headed."

"I think we all are," said Harry with a cough. Even with her assurance, he didn't let go of her. He doubted Mrs. Pomfrey would be able to handle anyone else collapsing that night. He felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Harry, look!" said Ron, pointing.

The smoke still hovered in one corner of the Great Hall, and it had taken the shape of words: You will pay. It seemed as if everyone had noticed the message at the same time, for they were all pointing and gaping in the same direction. It was several more moments before they noticed what lie under it, a sight that was arguably more disturbing.

Crabbe and Goyle hovered a few inches above the floor, looking just like several of the students that had collapsed after breathing the smoke. However, there was one major difference.

The students that had inhaled the smoke merely had been stunned. What had happened to Crabbe and Goyle was much more permanent.

---

The panic that ensued after the smoke disappeared was like no other. A handle of students that had not passed out due to the smoke, mostly first year girls, simply fainted in fright. The Hufflepuff prefects had the sense to hold an impromptu meeting and try to restore order to their house; however, the plan backfired when a sixth year prefect took a nasty fall from the table as she tried to give instructions. There was a lot of frightened screams and dashing around on the part of students with friends in different houses. A first year Gryffindor managed to escape the commotion and drag Madam Pomfrey in for assistance. Even the professors were so concerned with the smoky message and collapsed students to worry about order at first.

Ron was one of those students to go wandering in the direction of another house. Harry barely noticed his absence, not even realizing Ron had left until he saw his friend shoving his way back towards the Gryffindor table. He had a grim look on his face.

"We're lucky," were the first words out of his mouth. Ron cringed as he was elbowed hard in the side. "Half the Ravenclaws and most of the Slytherins are lying in a heap on the floor."

"Is Anna okay?" asked Hermione, sounding concerned.

Ron nodded. "She said the smoke was so thick around their table that a lot of them didn't see everyone covering their mouths."

"_SILENCIO!_"

The three friends turned around quickly to see Dumbledore hovering in midair, his wand in his hands. He did not look well. Everyone waited for him to say something more, but he just turned and floated back to the ground. Harry turned to say something to Ron and Hermione, but he noticed Professor McGonagall pushing her way through the aisle between the tables.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" The three looked at her, surprised to see the stern witch look so frazzled. She looked rattled, but very relieved to find them, and wasted no time giving them directions.

"Get everyone back to the Gryffindor tower. Do not let them go into the separate dormitories. Stay in the common room, and don't let anyone for any reason. I'll be there in a few minutes," ordered Professor McGonagall. She turned to leave almost immediately, and Harry saw the older prefects pushing their way towards them.

Fifteen minutes later, all the Gryffindors were packed into their common room. While the room was usually bursting with sound, it was unusually quiet, as if everyone had finally realized how awful the situation was. Some of the prefects were pacing at the back of the room, nervous looks on their faces, and others had sat down, looking stunned. Hermione was part of the latter group, but Harry and Ron weren't calm enough to do so. While everyone was anxious, probably no one was more so than the three of them. They didn't admit it, but it was obvious they were all thinking the same thing: Voldemort.

Finally, Ron got the courage to speak. "It's been almost an hour," he said nervously. "Do you think Professor McGonagall will be back soon?"

"I'm sure it can't be much longer now," said Harry. His teeth were clenched, almost like he was angry. That wasn't the case. He was afraid of what he might start saying if he didn't keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to start in with his suspicions about Voldemort and the Dark Arts and send everyone into a panic.

"Surely," said Hermione airily. She looked paler than anyone else in the room. Ron stopped pacing and sat down next to her. Most of the other prefects had already done so, and Harry was the only one in the entire room left on his feet. However, he did not sit down, but he did step closer to his friends.

"Something's not right," said Harry in a low whisper.

"You noticed?" hissed Ron. "Half the school just passed out because smoke filled the Great Hall, and then the smoke clears to reveal a slightly disturbing message! I say something's not right."

"No, I know," said Harry, still whispering. "I just have this feeling. Professor McGonagall should have been back by now."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Your scar isn't hurting, is it, Harry?"

Harry hadn't even thought of his scar, but at her words, his hand flew to his forehead. He began shaking his head. "No. I'm not sure what it is, but something's just not right."

At about that moment, Professor Lupin burst into the Gryffindor common room. There were mutters and gasps all around; never before had a teacher other than Professor McGonagall entered Gryffindor tower.

"Everyone but the prefects needs to go straight to their dormitories. Do not stop along the way, and lock the door once you're in there," barked Lupin. The Gryffindors just stared at him, not moving. "Go!" he commanded.

The room cleared almost immediately. In just over a minute, the only people left in the room were the prefects and Lupin. He turned to them, looking much kinder.

"I can't tell you what's happened now," he said, "but I can tell you that it will be a very long night. I must get back to the rest of the staff, and it is up to you to watch over this tower. There is a good chance someone may try to enter the school tonight, and there is nothing to assure the Fat Lady can stop them. Have your wands, and be alert."

"But what are we supposed to do if someone does enter?" one of the seventh years wanted to know.

Lupin did not answer him directly. "Dumbledore has recommended that you sleep in shifts. Should anything—and I mean anything—out of the usual happen, you are to wake the others at once. We will be able to tell if any magic is used in this room," he said sharply, and he turned to face Ron and Hermione. "The two of you will have the first watch. The rest of you—to sleep!"

He scrambled back towards the portrait hole, bumping against Hermione on his way. When he passed a small parcel into her hand, she realized it was deliberate. She was about to say something, but he leaned in and whispered.

"Don't open this until the rest are asleep. Show no one but Ron," he whispered. He cleared his throat and returned to his normal voice. He waved his wand nonchalantly. "Pardon me, Miss Granger."

Lupin was out the door in an instant. Harry sent an apologetic look to his friends and was about to offer his help, but he felt himself growing drowsily. All around him, the other prefects were already fast asleep. His eyelids grew heavy, and that was the last he remembered.

---

Hermione was startled to see all the prefects drop to sleep right where they were. Her eyes grew wide, and a glance at Ron told her that she wasn't nearly as startled as he was. He'd grown unusually pale and looked ready to pass out himself. Harry was the last prefect to close his eyes, and when he let out a snore, she began to open the note.

"He must have cast a sleeping spell," muttered Hermione, beckoning Ron over to her side. "He gave me this," she said quietly. "He told me to open it with you once they were all asleep."

_Ron and Hermione, _

_I apologize if I've startled you. There was no other way. You will receive a visitor tonight, but he will not be a cause for alarm. His information is for you and for you alone. Tell no one what you see, not even Harry._

_Moony_

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, not saying a word. They both sat down again, their backs against the wall. After the longest time, Ron spoke. "I think it's going to be Sirius."

Hermione looked at him strangely. "Why do you think that?" she asked. She didn't give him a chance to answer. "If it was Sirius, why would Professor Lupin's note tell us not to tell Harry? Surely he would allow Sirius to see his own godson."

Ron shook his head. "I'm still positive it's Sirius. Maybe it's something about Harry. I don't know why Professor Lupin said that, but Sirius is the only logical possibility."

"Logical?" scoffed Hermione. She didn't look trusting. "And how did you come up with your prediction?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense!" said Ron fervently. "First off, he wouldn't knowingly allow us a visitor if he knew he wasn't someone safe, and Sirius wouldn't do anything to us. Then, when Lupin was talking to all us prefects, he said all that about getting past the Fat Lady. Sirius has gotten into the Gryffindor tower twice before, he could do it a third time! Finally, he signed the note, 'Moony'! If he didn't have a reason for doing that, he would have just signed it 'Professor Lupin'! It all makes sense!"

Hermione looked at him uncertainly, but Ron could tell by looking in her eyes that she was just disappointed she hadn't seen all the signs herself. "So we're going to be visited by Sirius," she said finally.

"I'm willing to bet on it," said Ron. "I just hope he comes soon, if he's coming."

"If he's coming? Who's uncertain now?" asked Hermione.

Ron blushed. "I know it's him," said Ron. "I just think it's odd that he hasn't come yet—"

He was interrupted by a slow creak of the door as it opened. Ron and Hermione were on their feet immediately, but the shadows cast by the few candles still burning made it impossible to see just what was moving in the darkness.

"Get out your wand," said Ron nervously. "Just in case." Hermione brushed against him as she reached into her pocket for her wand. He had been so sure that Sirius was the visitor, but now he felt uncertain.

There was no need. A shaggy black dog emerged from the shadows, and its mouth was open in a dog sort of smile. The dog ran over to Hermione and Ron and began to nudge them in the direction of the shadows. They followed him willingly. Once they were in the corner, away from the sleeping prefects, the dog turned into Harry's godfather. He looked better than he had the last time they'd seen him; he wasn't nearly as thin, and he'd finally cast off the shaggy robes he'd escaped from Azkaban in for tidy gray ones. He greeted both Hermione and Ron warmly.

"You're both looking well," said Sirius, giving them awkward hugs. "I don't have long, but I have to talk to you. I have to warn you."

Ron wasn't paying attention. "Do you know what happened earlier tonight?"

"Why us?" wondered Hermione. "Why didn't you want to talk to Harry? He's your godson, after all!"

Sirius shook his head. "In good time," he said, not explaining what he meant. "I can't tell you what happened tonight, Ron, not yet. You'll know soon enough. As for Harry—" Sirius broke off, stepping out of the shadows towards the prefects. He bent down over Harry's sleeping form. He returned to Hermione and Ron, his eyes sparkling.

"It's good to see him," he said finally, "but the timing isn't right. It's not my time to talk to him, but it is my duty to speak with you."

"Why us?" asked Ron impatiently.

Sirius chose to ignore their questions this time. "I don't have long," he said, beginning to pace. "Voldemort has returned. He's been to Beauxbatons, and he's been to Durmstrang—"

He broke off, looking annoyed with himself. "Forget you heard that," he ordered, and his voice grew gentle, but rushed, once more. "Voldemort is trying to bring himself back to power by attacking our most valuable resource. If no schools exist to teach the youngest witches and wizards, they will not have the ability to fight him. There is no guarantee, but it's likely he will try to return to Hogwarts—"

"So what happened tonight was because of You-Know-Who?" interrupted Hermione.

"Voldemort," said Sirius sternly. "Don't be afraid to call him by his name, Hermione. That goes for you, as well, Ron. It is essential that you both stop this You-Know-Who nonsense. I haven't the time to explain, but you must do it!"

"We will," said Ron. Hermione nodded.

"That's good," said Sirius. He stopped pacing. "We aren't sure what he will do in the manner of Hogwarts. He wants to return to power, but there is only one person who could possibly stop him, and that person is here."

"Harry?" asked Hermione, her voice barely a whisper. Ron sucked in his breath.

"Yes," said Sirius gravely. "It is Harry. All along, he's been the only one capable of stopping Voldemort. However, he's also been used to restore Voldemort to his form, and for that, Harry's abilities are weakened. Harry cannot defeat Voldemort again, not alone, he can't."

Sirius stopped. His face was very grim, very serious. He touched Ron's shoulder, and then he tapped Hermione's. "If," he said, "or when Voldemort comes here, the power to destroy him lies in the two of you. I can't explain why or how, you will understand that if the time comes. I warn you only because you must know.

"You mustn't be afraid," said Sirius, "even in the face of Voldemort. The situation in which it must be done could involve either of you, or even both of you. It will be dangerous, and sacrifices will be made—"

He broke off again, and this time, there were tears in his eyes. "It could be either of you, or it could be Harry. I shouldn't be asking you this, but you must be willing. If the issue is death, it will find you no matter what you try. It is your decision to let it come in the face of bravery or in the face of cowardice. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," said Ron weakly.

"Yes," echoed Hermione. Suddenly, Sirius stepped forward, reaching toward her neck.

"Hermione," he said oddly, "what are you wearing?

Hermione's hands flew to her neck. "This?" she asked nervously. Sirius nodded. "It's just a necklace. Harry gave it to me—"

"He made it in Transfigurations," explained Ron. Sirius had begun rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, reaching his hand to his face.

Then, he stopped as suddenly as he had begun. "Yes," said Sirius. "I know. I—I'm sorry if I've scared you. I'm the only one that wanted to tell you. Everyone else thinks you to be too young. I look at it this way," he paused, "if you are old enough to take on Voldemort, then you are old enough to hear the consequences of doing so. I haven't meant to scare you. I just want you to know. The key is within you. Do not tell Harry."

He smiled apologetically, and he backed away, as if to transform back into a dog. Hermione and Ron began to step back, but he grabbed Ron's shoulder as soon as Hermione was out of earshot.

"If anything should happen to Harry," whispered Sirius, "protect Hermione. If anything should happen to Harry, it will have to be her."

There was no explanation. The great black dog had leapt past Ron and scampered out of Gryffindor tower.

---

By the next morning, the rumors were circulating with full force. Dumbledore had ordered the teachers to keep silent until he made an announcement the next morning, but some information had still leaked. Crabbe and Goyle were, indeed, now deceased, and twenty-seven other students had spent the evening in the hospital wing, and not a single student was unaware of either detail by the time breakfast appeared on the tables. Everyone talked in low, eager whispers throughout the meal, and, by the time the plates had been cleared, there wasn't a single person that hadn't heard about the mysterious person that had tried to break into the Slytherin dungeon the night before, either.

However, not a single person had a clue about the visitor received in the Gryffindor common room the night before, and Hermione and Ron weren't about to talk. There was no talking about the incident on any level, for both Hermione and Ron were so sleep deprived that next morning that it was a struggle for them to not pass out into their toast and fried eggs.

Seeing his two sleepy friends, Harry couldn't help feel guilty. He still wasn't sure why they hadn't woken any of the other prefects for duty, and neither Hermione nor Ron seemed eager to tell. Both insisted that it hadn't been a big deal, but Harry still felt bad. He'd slept better than he had in a long time; Ron had just fallen face first into his jam-covered toast.

"Ron!" said Harry, shaking his friend's shoulder. Ron sat up with a start, cursing under his breath. Harry cringed when he noticed the glob of jam stuck in Ron's hair and passed him a napkin. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better," said Ron with false sincerity.

"I'm sorry—"

"No, don't be," insisted Ron quickly. "I didn't mean to be so snappy. I just want breakfast to be over so I can go back up to our room for some sleep."

Harry nodded, knowing Ron needed it. Just as Ron reached for a fresh piece of toast, Harry felt something lean heavily against his arm.

"I think she's out," observed Ron. Sure enough, Hermione had dozed off and was using Harry as a pillow; however, Harry made no move to push her away.

"Probably a good thing," said Harry. "What do you think Dumbledore's going to tell us?"

Ron shrugged. "I'm still not sure there's any explanation for what happened last night."

"I really am sorry I went right to sleep on you," said Harry for the fifth time that morning. "I don't know what hit me."

"Everyone else fell right asleep," said Ron, giving the most information about the night he had all morning. "It's not a big deal. Hermione and I will be just fine after we get some rest. Better that just two of us are a little out of it than all of us grumpy from lack of sleep."

He almost had a point. Harry sighed and finished his toast just as the morning mail came flying in by means of dozens of owls of various sizes and colors. Hedwig was still upstairs in the Owlery, as was Pig, but a brown owl almost as hyperactive as Ron's little pet had a delivery for Hermione. He flapped noisily around her sleeping head before Harry reached up and snatched her mail from it, shooing it away. Too late. The little owl had startled Hermione awake.

"What?" she muttered groggily. Her eyes flew open and she sat up. "Did I miss anything?"

Harry and Ron both shook their heads. "Your mail just got delivered," said Harry, passing the paper to her. "I think it's just your Daily Prophet subscription."

"Think they'll have anything about what happened here last night?" asked Hermione.

"Open it and find out!" demanded Ron. He had leaned over from his side of the table, looking at the paper upside down. As it turns out, there was a small mentioning of the incident at Hogwarts, but it certainly wasn't front-page news. That had been reserved for an article about another school—Durmstrang.

Seeing the name in the headline, Ron made a grab for the paper, but Hermione jerked it out of his grasp. "Just a second, Ron! I'm trying to read that, too!"

"Give it to me when you're done," said Ron. Harry, meanwhile, was looking over Hermione's shoulder, trying to read as fast as she was. Both of their faces must have gone pale the farther they read, for Ron said, "Is everything okay? You both look like you've just seen a ghost!"

Almost like a reminder to where they were, Nearly Headless Nick swooped over their heads. He didn't even stop to say hello; he was headed in the direction of the staff table. Meanwhile, Ron was about to go crazy from not knowing.

"Hurry up, will you?" he said. "What's going on?"

Hermione pulled away from the paper first, passing it to Harry so he could finish. She looked very nervous.

"Hermione!" Ron was whining now. "What's happened?"

"Durmstrang," whispered Hermione, her expression unreadable, "was also attacked last night."

"So we were attacked?" pressed Ron. "Was it the same smoke and message kind of thing?"

Hermione shook her head. She looked to Harry. "Nothing like that," said Harry carefully. "It—er, it seems to have met the same fate as Beauxbatons."

"What?" screeched Ron, grabbing the paper right out of Harry's hands, before he'd even had a chance to finish the article. Half the people in the Great Hall seemed to look towards them at the sound. Ron's face paled as he read the paper, just as Hermione and Harry's had.

"Durmstrang reduced to rumbled," whispered Ron, pushing the paper away, as if it were a vile substance. He looked sick. "What's to say we're not next?"

Hermione shushed Ron. "Don't talk so loudly!" she hissed. "You don't want everyone to panic. Did you both read the bit about Hogwarts at the end?"

Ron nodded, but Harry shook his head. "They mentioned Hogwarts at the end," explained Hermione quickly. "They said that there was an unfortunate event leaving two students dead, but that it is being regarded as more of a prank than a sign of the Dark Arts."

"A prank?" asked Harry. "Two students dead, and they're calling it a prank?"

"Maybe they've stopped counting Crabbe and Goyle's type as people," suggested Ron, and Hermione kicked him under the table.

"That's not nice, Ron," she said softly. "They might not have been the kindest of people, that didn't mean they deserved to die."

Ron blushed, looking away. Harry didn't blame his friend for his words, but he had a tendency to agree with Hermione. Then, he remembered his decision to let Peter Pettigrew live after admitting his role in the deaths of his parents, and Harry couldn't help but shudder. Maybe he didn't have a real opinion of the matter.

"May I have your attention, please?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned in the direction of the staff table, where Dumbledore was standing. He looked as if he had aged, and his expression was unusually dour "Thank you. As you all know, Hogwarts played host to some very peculiar, very unfortunate events last night. However, what happened at our school yesterday evening pales in comparison to other events last night.

"I regret to inform you that the wizarding school of Durmstrang was taken under siege last night and destroyed," said Dumbledore. "This is most certainly the result of some very dark, very evil magic. Only one person is behind this, and I feel that you are all well aware of whom that is. There is no denying the strength being gained by Lord Voldemort."

The Great Hall filled with flinches and gasps, but Harry immediately noticed that Ron and Hermione had not recoiled as they usually did when they heard the name. Dumbledore looked around disapprovingly, but continued.

"We might not teach mathematics here at Hogwarts, but I feel you are all smart enough to add the casualties of recent attacks. With Beauxbatons and Durmstrang destroyed, Hogwarts is the last major school of magic remaining. Nevertheless, we will carry on as we always do. There is no use fearing the unknown while it remains unknown. As for last night's events—" Dumbledore paused and cleared his throat. "As for last night's unfortunate events, it has been confirmed as a very serious prank. Those responsible have already paid dearly, and you may rest assured there is not a more serious punishment."

The Great Hall was silent, and everyone seemed to be having trouble believing that last night had simply been a prank. Dumbledore started to walk back to his seat, but a small voice from the Gryffindor table stopped him.

"Professor Dumbledore?" said Ginny Weasley. "Did anyone at Durmstrang survive the attack?"

Dumbledore faced the four house tables once more, taking off his glasses. "No, Miss Weasley," he said sadly. "There weren't any survivors."

You would have had to have been blind to miss the stricken look that immediately appeared on Ginny's face.

---

Ginny had been keeping her secret from the very beginning, long before school even started for the term. In fact, the origins of her secret stretched back to the school year before. Considering what the secret was, it was surprising that the first person she came clean to was none other than Hermione Granger.

"Ginny?" called Hermione gently. She knocked again on the door to the dorm room she shared with Ginny and three other girls. She tried the doorknob again, but, of course, it was still looked. She sighed in frustration. "Come on, Ginny. Please open the door and let me in. If you don't, I'm going to let myself in."

"Just go away!" exclaimed Ginny. Hermione stopped tugging on the doorknob, pressing her ear up to the door. She could tell that Ginny was crying, and she just didn't have the heart to force the door open with magic. "I just want to be alone!"

"Ginny," pleaded Hermione. She took a step back from the door. As soon as Dumbledore has finished his announcement, she'd ran out of the Great Hall, looking close to tears. Ron had begged her to follow his little sister and figure out what was wrong. He had been genuinely concerned, and so had Harry. Hermione was worried, too, even though this was just one thing on the list of odd things Ginny had done this year. "Please let me in? I didn't get a chance to sleep last night, and I just want to rest. I promise I won't bother you."

The door opened, and Ginny stood there, tears still running down her cheeks. "Can't you go somewhere else?" she sniffled sullenly, blocking Hermione from entering the room. "Go to one of the prefect rooms or something. Ron and Harry have their own room; go bother them!"

Noticing how darkly Ginny had spat out her brother and Harry's names, Hermione decided to take a shot at what was getting to her. "Are you mad or jealous of Ron about something, Ginny?"

"No!" Ginny looked angry now. "I don't care about Ron or what he does, and the only person I'm mad at right now is you!"

"Me?" Hermione was dumfounded. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Don't act so shocked!" screamed Ginny. The rest of the Gryffindors had returned for breakfast, and the two girls got several curious glances as the other girls headed back to their rooms. Ginny took no notice. "Not everyone likes you, Hermione Granger, or did you forget that? Just because you had Viktor wrapped around your finger, and now Harry, doesn't mean you're better than everyone else!"

Now the rest of the Gryffindor girls weren't even making an attempt to cover their interest. They came to the door of their dorm rooms, staring at Ginny and Hermione.

"Ginny," said Hermione, trying to keep calm. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ginny wasn't listening. She had wandered back to her bed and thrown herself on it, in tears again. Hermione gave a spiteful look to all the gaping girls in the hallway and slammed the door shut. She walked over to Ginny's bed and pulled the hanging's back. She tried again.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," said Hermione, trying again.

Ginny sat up, clutching her pillow, still crying. "I'm sorry, Hermione," she sobbed. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I—I—I—"

"What's happened, Ginny?" Hermione said. She wasn't sure what to do for the sobbing girl.

Ginny wiped her tears away with closed fits. She looked up at Hermione with wide eyes. "Do you promise not to get mad at me?" she whispered.

"I promise," said Hermione, still baffled by what could possibly be upsetting the girl.

"And do you promise you won't tell Ron?" she asked, still sniffling.

"I won't tell your brother anything you don't want me too."

Ginny smiled at her gratefully. "I've—I'd been seeing Viktor Krum."

Hermione scooted away from Ginny, looking surprised. She hadn't even been aware that Ginny knew Viktor. She was about to ask Ginny when that had come about, but Ginny cut her off.

"I was so in awe of him last year," explained Ginny. "When you grow up with six brothers, you're familiar with almost every famous Quidditch player. He saw you in the library last year and wanted to get to know you better," she said miserably, "and he'd seen me talking with you before. He started talking to me because he wanted to know more about you, but then he stopped asking about you and started asking about me. He told me how pretty he thought I was, and how smart and nice."

Hermione was truly dumbfounded. She'd had no idea that Krum had even talked to Ginny before. Now, it seemed that they'd know each other quite well. "I didn't know," she said numbly.

Ginny nodded, and she suddenly tossed the pillow she was clutching as hard as she could against the wall. "Then he asked you to the Yule Ball! I went with Neville just because I wanted to see if Krum really liked you." The younger girl closed her eyes as if she was remembering the events of the year before. "It was so hard to act like I didn't care! No one was supposed to know I liked Viktor! Oh, I'm so sorry, Hermione!" She was wailing again.

"Shh, it's okay," said Hermione comfortingly. Ginny had buried her face in her hands, and Hermione patted her back gently. "It's okay, Ginny. A lot of girls liked Viktor last year."

Ginny looked up, her cheeks stained with tears. "You don't understand," she said miserably. "I—er—well—Viktor would always spend time with me after he spent time with you. On the very last day of school, right before we went to get on the Hogwarts Express, he caught up with me and promised to write me all summer and suggested that I come and visit him. I had no idea he'd done told you the same thing, Hermione!"

Hermione's head was spinning. He had told her the same thing, and Ginny obviously knew that now. She still couldn't Viktor had something going with Ginny the last year. Her mind was racing. Ginny didn't know what had happened between them that summer, did she?

"Ginny," said Hermione cautiously, careful of where she tread. "You said that you had been seeing Viktor? Was that—recently, too?"

Ginny nodded furiously. She seemed unable to form words for a moment. "Oh, Hermione. I felt so bad about it because of you! He's been with me alone since the two of you had your falling out! I thought—I thought he told you about me."

"Oh, he did," said Hermione darkly. Everything was starting to fall into place. She remembered Krum screaming that he had another girl he liked much better than her. She didn't tell Ginny that, though.

"I wanted to go see him," said Ginny. "He sent me letters every single day during the second half of the summer. I tried to tell Ron about it, and he laughed at me! He just shook his head and said, 'Ginny, you're being delusional! I know Krum's a fantastic Quidditch player, but he's all Hermione's!' I was so upset! Now, he's gone, and I'll never get to see him again!"

Hermione could only think that was probably for the best, but she chose not to say that, either. Ginny obviously had no idea what had happened this summer, and she wasn't about to fill her in. Ginny was obviously enamored with Krum, and Hermione had a feeling she'd get things thrown at her if she tried to convince her otherwise. "It's going to be okay, Ginny," she said soothingly.

"That's easy for you to say!" said Ginny. The tears had begun again. "You never cared about him like I do!"

She had cared about him, probably just as much as Ginny. Hermione shook her head. It was probably best Ginny had never found out about Krum what she had. "I did too," she said carefully, and quickly added, "but of course, that was over a long time ago."

"It's not fair," sniffled Ginny. "You had Viktor, and now you have Harry. You're so lucky, Hermione. They're the only two guys I've ever liked."

"Harry?" asked Hermione, perplexed. "What are you talking about, Ginny? Harry's my friend, just like Ron's my friend."

"That's not true," Ginny scoffed. "Have you ever noticed how he looks at you?"

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione. "Harry is my friend!"

"That you're in love with!" added Ginny angrily. Suddenly, her tone softened. "Oh, Hermione, I didn't mean to yell at you again. I'm just so upset about Viktor! I can't believe he's gone!"

Hermione chose to ignore her wails. She doubted Ginny even understood love; it seemed that what she had with Viktor was just a one-sided adoration. Hermione had seen a side of him that most people didn't get to, and it wasn't his charming wizard act. She'd seen his sinister side, and she had her own dark tale about it. In all actuality, she was still mad at herself for being sucked in.

"Is that why you've acted so strangely lately?" Hermione wanted to know. "This summer—you were in a foul mood with your brothers, and you always sneak around school."

Ginny nodded, miserably. "I send him letters all the time," she said. "I didn't want anyone to know because I was afraid they'd tell you or Harry or Ron or Fred or George or someone like that. So I sneak out every night to the Owlery."

Now, it all really mad sense. Hermione patted Ginny's back gently once more. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I might," said Ginny, a bit dramatically. "I would like to be left alone for awhile, though—do you mind?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll go up to the prefect common room and get my rest," she lied, having no intention of doing so. She might have promised not to tell Ron, but she needed to talk to Harry. Slipping quietly out the door, she noticed that a lot of the girls were still listening from the doorframe of their own rooms.

"Hermione!" called a short second year with long blonde hair. Hermione remembered her as being quite a little gossip. "What's going on with Ginny?"

"It's none of your business," snapped Hermione, making her way to the stairwell. Several older girls looked at her anxiously, as if they expected her to tell them.

"Oh, get a life!" Hermione chided, her conversation with Ginny having given her a second energy. She'd been dead exhausted before talking with Ron's little sister, but now the only thing she could think about was finding Harry. She'd put off telling him for a long time—too long, she realized. She only hoped that he remembered their conversation back at the Weasleys' all those weeks before.

When she got down to the common room, a quick glance around told her that Harry wasn't there. Hermione let out a sigh of frustration. There weren't any boys hanging around there, either, so she couldn't very well send someone into the boys' dormitory to find him for her. She was about to give up when she remembered that Ron had been up with her the night before. Ron had said at breakfast that he wanted to sleep, and she figured Harry wouldn't hang around for that. Hermione headed up in the direction of the prefect common room.

"Dally shanks," said Hermione when she reached the discreet portrait of Godric Gryffindor's daughter at a young age. The girl in the portrait smiled at her as moved out of the way.

Sure enough, Harry was sprawled out on the couch with his large History of Magic textbook. He might look relaxed enough, but Hermione could tell by the expression on his face that he was still bothered by what had happened.

"We need to talk," said Hermione as she burst into the room, slightly out of breath, and so suddenly that Harry jumped and dropped his book.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, sitting up on the couch and making room for her next to him. "What's wrong? You look—frightened?"

"You could call it that," quipped Hermione. She had caught her breath and sat down next to him. "I just got done talking to Ginny."

"That bad?"

Hermione scrunched up her nose. "I'm not sure what you'd call it," she said finally. "It was pretty surprising. I wasn't expecting it, that's for sure."

"Can you tell me about it, or has she sworn you to secrecy?" Harry wanted to know.

"Well," said Hermione. Ginny had specifically asked her not to tell Ron, but she hadn't said anything about Harry. Hermione decided she'd just have to take that risk. "She told me not to tell Ron."

"But nothing about me?" Harry seemed to be on to her train of thought. "I don't like keeping things from him, but I won't tell Ron."

Hermione smiled gratefully, but she couldn't help but think of what she and Ron were hiding from Harry. There was no time to worry about that, however, and she quickly relayed to him everything Ginny had shared with her. By the time she reached the end of the story, Harry was looking every bit as surprised as she had felt.

"Wow," he murmured as she finished. "I can't believe that's been going on this whole time! How could we have not noticed something was wrong?"

"We did notice something was different," reminded Hermione. "Ron and his brothers noticed how strangely she was acting this summer, and we saw that with our own eyes, even."

"You said it was just her growing up," said Harry.

"I thought it was," said Hermione grimly. "I—well, Viktor told me he had another girl, but I never imagined it was Ginny Weasley!"

"It just sounds absurd," agreed Harry, saying exactly what Hermione was thinking. He looked astonished, but he suddenly blinked a few times. Hermione realized he was looking at her intently.

"Why," he said quietly, and he took her hands in his for a second. He looked up and met her gaze. "Why do I have a feeling that this ties right in with what you wouldn't tell me this summer?"

So he hadn't forgotten. Judging by the look on his face, he might have given what Hermione hadn't told him more thought than what she had. She had known when she rushed up here that she wouldn't be able to communicate what Ginny had shared with her without explaining what had happened between her and Viktor. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Because it does," said Hermione. She locked her eyes with his.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or put you on the spot," said Harry quietly, "but I'm here to listen if you want to tell me about it."

"After I spent a solid week begging my parents for permission, they finally agreed to let me visit Viktor. It was just the third week of summer, and I planned to stay there for three more," whispered Hermione. She hadn't told anyone the story before, and she wasn't even sure where to begin. Harry seemed to sense this, and he grabbed her hand and offered her a reassuring smile. "It didn't exactly work out that way.

"Viktor was different than he was at school. He didn't 'waste time' with being sweet or romantic. When he took me to meet his friends, I felt like I was some kind of trophy he had won. I thought I had done something wrong to make him act that way," said Hermione miserably. "He started to want more of me, but I wasn't willing to give him that. I just wasn't ready. I tried to explain that to him, and he got so angry with me! He started throwing things around and yelling at me. He eventually calmed down, but he then he tried to talk me into it. When I refused for a second time and then a third, he wouldn't accept it. He pinned me down and wouldn't let me up. Oh Harry, I was so scared he was going to—to—that he was going to—"

Harry had her in his arms immediately. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, a few tears making their way down her face. She felt safe with Harry; he always had a way of making her feel better.

"You don't have to say it," he said reassuringly. Suddenly, he pulled back, a look of fear on his face. "Wait, you said tried to. Merlin, Hermione, he didn't, did he?"

"No," said Hermione. "I had my wand with me. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I had to. Jelly-Legs was enough to get him off of me. He started screaming about how I was just a worthless Mudblood and how he had another girl that was 'much more willing.' Then it seemed to dawn on him that there is no restriction on using magic during the summer at Durmstrang."

"It doesn't apply to them?" Harry cut in.

"No, it doesn't. I never understood why until that evening," said Hermione lightly. Her throat suddenly felt dry, and she wished desperately for a glass of water. "Harry, Viktor was being trained as a Death Eater."

"Krum was what?" spat Harry. "Hermione, that's impossible!"

Hermione shook her head grimly. "I scarcely believed it myself. He went off about Lord Voldemort's return to power. He said that he only wanted me to get closer to you, and since that hadn't worked, he had no use for me anymore. He pointed his wand at me and told me to prepare to die—"

Suddenly, Hermione realized just how absurd what she was saying sounded, and Harry was looking at her with disbelieve. She quickly slipped off her Hogwarts robe and began fumbling with the buttons on her shirt.

"Do you remember what Professor Lupin taught us the very first week about the Death Eaters?" asked Hermione. She would have to show him before she lost her nerve. Harry nodded, but he was looking at her like she was crazier than ever. "Do you remember what the Dark Scar is?"

"Of course I do," said Harry. "It's sort of like the Dark Mark. The Death Eaters have their own spells for their misdoings, and anyone that gets caught in the middle of one ends up with the Dark Scar, whether they live or die. Hermione, why are you getting—"

There. Hermione could feel her cheeks burning bright red, but she had to show it to him. Harry had stopped in mid sentence. He looked up at her in utter disbelief, but his cheeks too went scarlet. Hermione was already buttoning the top of her blouse back up, silently wishing the mark was somewhere other than right above her chest. That had to have been the most embarrassing situation she'd ever been in.

"No wonder you looked so uncomfortable that day in class," said Harry finally.


	6. Chapter 6: The Belwit Curse

Chapter Six

THE BELWIT CURSE

After a lot of discussion, Harry and Hermione had finally decided there wasn't really anything they could do about what had happened with Ginny. What they both wanted was to tell Ron, but they couldn't because of Hermione's promise to Ginny. Harry had also wanted Hermione to go to Dumbledore about Krum's truest identity. However, Hermione had been more opposed to that idea than telling Ron about Ginny.

"Harry!" she had protested. "Dumbledore has more than enough to worry about right now! The last thing he needs is to worry about is my old romantic interests! Besides," Hermione had added, "what would he think if you went in there saying you'd seen I had Dark Scar? He'd be wondering what we were doing when you happened to notice that!"

When she had put it like that, Harry had been a lot less eager to go to the headmaster. However, that meant that nothing was done about any part of the situation, and second thoughts about it hung over both Harry and Hermione's heads for a long time.

---

Harry and Hermione might have been preoccupied with their worries about Ginny and Krum, but everyone else in the school had their own worries as well. A few of the more overdramatic students managed to convince themselves in the weeks after Durmstrang was destroyed that Hogwarts would be next, and the unfortunate deaths of Crabbe and Goyle were enough to captivate everyone else's attention.

Hermione was worried about all those three things, but she had a fourth and fifth worry as well. Try as she might, she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had had since Sirius's midnight visit. She and Ron spent a lot more time together after that night, discussing what they had been told. As for that fifth worry, it was more of a secret, and the only thing she shared it with was Crookshanks, and even that was only after everyone else was fast asleep.

Slowly but surely, the majority of students abandoned their fears. They had more important things to talk about, namely the Christmas Dance. Unlike the Yule Ball, this event was open to every grade; however, most of the first, second, and third years had no interest in going or had been dissuaded by a teacher or older student. For the most part, the majority of them still felt no need to spend any more time with the opposite sex than absolutely necessary.

But then, in the third week of November, even the gossip about the Yule Ball was discarded. The long-delayed first game of Quidditch, between the ever-exciting match up of Gryffindor and Slytherin, fueled almost every minute of conversation for at least ten days.

---

"Okay women," said the new Gryffindor team Quidditch captain Angelina Johnson gleefully, obviously exercising her own, revised version of Oliver Wood's speech. Instead of correcting her, Ron, Harry, Dean, George, and Fred rolled their eyes. She continued. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

Her speech sent her and Alicia Spinnet into a fit of giggles, but it was obvious she was very serious with her borrowed words. She gave them a wide-eyed, slightly nervous expression.

"We are going to win," repeated Angelina. "I'm not kidding, you guys. We've been practicing every day for nearly a month, which is almost more than the other three teams combined. I have faith in you guys—so get out there and kick some Slytherin butt!"

Her speech ended up serving its purpose. As they marched out on the field in their scarlet robes, cheers flew up from the Gryffindor section of the stand and even from the commentator's box. Lee Jordan shouted his own unique brand of encouragement as they mounted their brooms.

The Slytherin team did the same, only they looked much more nervous than the Gryffindors. Harry recognized about four of the burly boys on the brooms, and he was pretty sure that the third year at the end of the row was the younger brother of Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain from four years before. The other two had to be new recruits, and he knew they weren't in his grade because he had never seen them in class before. With Malfoy gone, he was sure it had been interesting trying to assemble a team that year. Still, Harry didn't want to be too quick to judge. He'd never played against three of the Slytherins before, and he wasn't about to make the mistake of underestimating them.

"Keep it fair, everyone," commanded Madam Hooch, mounting her own broom. "I won't tolerate any illegal play." Seconds later, she gave her silver whistle a shrill blast, and fifteen brooms rose higher and higher in the air.

"They're off!" exclaimed Jordan in a booming voice. "It looks like Captain Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor has the Quaffle, and she's taking it toward the goal posts. Wow! Ten points for Gryffindor already! Slytherin Keeper Gregory Flint wasn't even on the same end of the field that time! Quaffle taken by Slytherins, no, Gryffindor—well, it looks like Slytherins have it again! YES! That had to hurt! One of the Weasley twins sent a Bludger in the direction of Slytherin Chaser Moon that nearly took him off his broom! Gryffindor has the Quaffle, and Chaser Ron Weasley puts it in! Once again, Flint's nowhere near the goal, but maybe red hair isn't the only thing those Weasley brothers have in common! Slytherin has the Quaffle, but an excellent play by Keeper Thomas keeps it out of the goal! Gryffindor has the Quaffle, Spinnet passes to Johnson, and she's going for the goal—whoa, that—that's a FOUL! THAT'S A DIRTY ROTTEN—"

Obviously, Professor McGonagall had snatched the microphone away from Jordan, but his loud curses were still easily identifiable. He was right—it was a foul, and Madam Hooch called it as one.

"Flint creams into Johnson on his way to defend the goal, so penalty to Gryffindor—of course, they put it away cleanly—Slytherin in possession. There's a lot of passing going on between those Chasers—wow, it looks like they might actually—never mind, folks. Gryffindor Keeper Thomas manages to block it, even with two Bludgers heading straight for him! Chaser Weasley has the Quaffle again, and he's making a beeline for the goal post—LOOK OUT! That was a close call for the youngest Weasley, but he still manages to—SCORE FOR GRYFFINDOR! If I were Slytherin, I'd watch it with those Bludgers, because it's getting personal for the Weasley twins. Slytherin has the Quaffle again; they're nearing the goal—and another excellent play by the Gryffindor Keeper stops them from scoring! How many does that make now?"

At about that moment, up in the air, one of the Slytherin Beaters had started following Angelina as soon as soon as she'd gotten the Quaffle. He beckoned to the second Beater, who sent him a Bludger that he smashed straight into the side of Angelina's head. Harry was just feet from her and positive she was going to fall off her broom, and he was amazed when she not only managed to stay in the air, but she also sent the ball in Ron's direction, who got it into the goal. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor side of the field, and Madam Hooch called a penalty for unnecessary roughness. Even though she still looked a little dizzy, Angelina put it in the goal, bringing the score up to fifty to zero, Gryffindor.

Back on the ground, the commentating had stopped for a moment while Professor McGonagall yelled at Jordan for cursing into the microphone. It resumed a few moments later. "Er, sorry folks, had to have a bit of talk with Professor McGonagall. Great lady, that Professor McGonagall. Johnson put the penalty shot in cleanly; Gryffindor leads by fifty points, and there's still no sign of the Snitch! Gryffindor still remains in possession, passing furiously, and those Slytherin Beaters look like they're about to go crazy with that many directions to send things. OUCH! Now I know that hurt! Just as he went to knock a Bludger in the direction of Chaser Johnson, Slytherin Beater Marks took a Bludger right in the stomach! I can't tell them apart, but I think that was Fred, Fred Weasley, Mr. Fred Weasley. He and Johnson have been having quite a thing for awhile, and it wouldn't surprise me if—"

"If I commentated for the rest of the match," said Professor McGonagall. From next to her, Jordan started howling, and ten minutes later, she gave his job back to him. Up in the air, the Gryffindors were completely shutting out the Slytherins, ninety to nothing. Harry hadn't seen the Snitch yet, but he was having a great time darting around, faking dives, and whirling around in the air to confuse the other Seeker.

Pulling up from his umpteenth dive, Harry leveled out, getting ready to seriously look for the Snitch. However, he never got the chance. Just as his Nimbus 2000 had started jumping about in his very first Quidditch match, the Firebolt started to buck widely. Harry struggled to hold on, and he noticed that he wasn't the only one. All around the field, brooms were shaking and diving and spinning at seemingly their own will. Ron, on one of the school brooms, seemed to have the worst of it, and Harry steered the Firebolt, to the best of his abilities, toward his friend.

"Something's—wrong—with—this—broom," Ron was yelling. It jerked to the left, away from Harry, and plummeted into a tailspin. At the last minute, the broom pulled upwards and flew straight upward into the air, leaving Ron behind. Harry tried to get control of his broom as he saw his best friend suspended in the air for the shortest moment, but there was no controlling the Firebolt. With a sick lurch, it slid to one side as Ron fell swiftly back to earth.

Angelina screamed. Her own broom was performing a similar tailspin, but she seemed more concerned about her fallen teammate than her own safety. Harry could relate to the same hopeless feeling. He tried to guide the Firebolt to the ground, but instead, it started careening sideways, and he smashed into George Weasley. The impact nearly knocked them both from their brooms, but they were able to gain control afterwards.

Harry was the first one to reach the ground again, and he realized that he had only been in the air a few seconds longer than Ron. The teachers were still running towards him, and from Harry's prospective it did not look good. He had no time to think, however, because Alicia Spinnet was the next to tumble out of the air. Together, he and George, the only two that had any kind of control on their brooms, managed to catch her just in time.

All around him, the other Quidditch players were finally descending on their brooms. Harry tossed his Firebolt aside and rushed over to Ron. A small crowd had already assembled around him, and Harry couldn't shove his way through.

"Let me get closer!" said Harry angrily, but no one was listening to him. There was a lot of muttering and panicked whisper.

"Look up there!"

Harry turned. Angelina had just touched the ground again, but she was looking skyward. In the same gray smoke, there was another message: Do you believe me now?

---

Hogwarts was unusually silent. Back in the Gryffindor common room, no one was talking. There wasn't a one of them that hadn't been at the Quidditch match, they had all seen the out of control brooms, and they had all seen Ron fall. There was nothing they could do but wait. Even the Slytherins were quiet, back in their own tower. They seemed to realize that it could have easily been one of them that took a fall.

Several of stall members, including Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch, had been permitted inside the hospital wing. Dumbledore had even been called from his office; he was the one that permitted a small group of students to wait right outside of the hospital even after Madam Pomfrey had shooed them away. Harry and Hermione, being Ron's closest friends, were there, along with Anna. The three other Weasley siblings were there, along with Angelina Johnson and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. There was very little talking at first.

George was the first one to break the silence. He'd been sitting with his arm around Ginny, looking stunned, but had still managed to comfort his little sister.

"This is torture," he said finally.

"Ron's tough," said Harry, trying to be optimistic. Someone had to be. "He'll pull through this. They'll probably let us in there any minute."

"And Ron will be sitting up in bed," added Hermione with a slight giggle, "asking who won the match and declaring he feels fine and wants to leave."

Anna had been the quietest of all. She was sitting a little off from the rest of the group, sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees. "That sounds like Ron," she said weakly.

"He's been through worse, Anna," said Harry, catching the misery in her voice. He'd been sitting with Hermione, but he moved over to Anna's side. "You'll see. Madam Pomfrey's a miracle worker. She'll have Ron fixed up in no time."

"Harry's right," said Dean Thomas, catching on. He, too, went to Anna's side. "Just give it a little more time. You'll see."

Anna nodded, a look of resolve on her face. "The other day he was trying to climb some tree outside," she said, "and he kept slipping. I told him that if he managed to kill himself, I'd kill him again. I reckon the same applies here."

"Good girl," said Alicia approvingly.

"That's the spirit," said George brightly. "Come to think, if you killed Ron, he probably wouldn't mind, since it's you and all."

Everyone managed a laugh, weak or not, except for Fred Weasley. He'd been staring blankly ahead of him since they'd arrived at the door to the hospital. While they had all tried to push their way through the crowd to see Ron, he was the only one that managed to get through. It seemed as if that glimpse had been enough to take him out of it. Suddenly, though, he sprang to life.

"Don't you get it?" said Fred angrily. "He tumbled over fifty feet to the ground! He hit his head! You won't be joking about it when they tell you he's dead and gone!"

"Don't say that, Fred," said George, looking astonished by his brother's outburst. "Ron'll pull through. Remember? He's been through worse before! Didn't you hear Harry?"

"You didn't see him!" Fred was on his feet. "It was all that stupid school broom! The rest of us have our own, and we didn't fall!"

"Fred," said Alicia carefully, "I fell, and I had my own broom. I know you're upset, but please calm down."

"Calm down?" Fred was pacing. "It's my own fault! He'd be fine if it hadn't been for me! I'll see you all later. I have to go send an owl to Mum and Dad telling them what happened."

Everyone stared at him in astonishment as he slunk down the hall. Angelina was the first to say something, a wide-eyed expression on her face.

"What's he talking about?"

George looked back down the hall grimly. "Ron had an old broom of Charlie's this summer. It wasn't a Firebolt," he explained, glancing at Harry, "but it was a decent broom. Fred—er, he accidentally blew it up. Long story, but he's obviously blaming it on the school broom, which means he's blaming himself because Ron had to use it."

"It wasn't the school broom!" said Angelina suddenly. "One of the Slytherins was on a school broom, and he didn't fall off! He got close, yes, but he didn't fall."

George sighed. "Give him a chance to cool off. He's got himself convinced one way and won't think otherwise no matter what you tell him. I'll work on him tonight."

"Have they let you see Ron yet?"

The group had been so transfixed by Fred's sudden outburst and George's explanation that they didn't notice Professor Lupin approaching them.

"No," said Hermione, "I guess Madam Pomfrey is still working on him. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are in there, too."

Lupin stroked his chin a few times as if he were thinking. "I know," he said absently. "I hate to sound unsympathetic, but I need to see your brooms, the ones you were flying on. Do you know where they are?"

"Mine's right here," said Harry, jumping up, grabbing the Firebolt, and handing it to Lupin. He stepped back.

"Thank you, Harry," said Lupin. "Do the rest of you have yours? We need all of them to figure out what's wrong."

All the Quidditch team members were passing their brooms to him. George handing him Fred's as well, and Lupin smiled gratefully.

"I'll let you know whatever we find out," he promised. "Tell Mr. Weasley, when you see him, that I'm wishing him the best."

"We will," said Anna. A few seconds later, Lupin was gone, and the door to the hospital wing opened. Professor McGonagall was holding it open, her expression unreadable.

"You may come in," she said softly, "but you must be quiet. Madam Pomfrey frowns upon your entering, but she is permitting it on Ron's behalf."

The group stood up eagerly. Harry could see Anna was smiling, as was Hermione. He couldn't help but smile, too. Surely, Ron was doing all right. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to let them in if he wasn't.

Or would she? The first thing they noticed was not Ron, but the school nurse, who was sobbing.

"There hasn't been one yet I wasn't able to heal," she was saying to the headmaster. "I don't know what's gotten into me. I—"

"You did all you could, Poppy, which is your job. It's not your fault that there's nothing more for you to do," said Dumbledore grimly.

---

Harry was at the back of the group when it pushed silently through the door. Hermione walked in on one side of him, and Anna was on the other. His face went pale when he heard Dumbledore's words. The next thing he felt was Hermione clutching onto him and burying her face in his shoulder. On his other side, Anna started backing away. Harry stopped her, catching her with his other arm.

"What are you two—" Harry broke off. He had seen Ron.

Ron was not, in fact, sitting up, laughing and joking with his well wishers. His face was ashen, and he was lying back on one of the stark white hospital beds, not moving. His head had been wrapped with a white bandage, his arm was in a sling, and his eyes were closed. He looked—

"Is he—you know—is he?" whimpered Ginny.

Dumbledore shook his head; he stood. "He's not dead, dear," the old headmaster said soothingly. He patted Ginny's shoulder.

"Then why does he look like that?" George wanted to know.

"He's suffered a great head trauma," said Madam Pomfrey, pulling herself together and standing up. She touched Ron gently, and he did not stir. She faced his family, friends, and teammates, her eyes full of pity. "I'm so sorry. I can't do any more for him."

"He's not going to be like that forever, right?" asked Anna. Hermione had let go of him and was standing about a foot away with her hand over her mouth in shock. Anna, on the other hand, was still glued to Harry's side. Usually, Harry wouldn't feel right with his best friend's girlfriend hanging on him like that, but this wasn't a usual circumstance. The poor girl had silent tears streaming down her face, and she was trembling.

"I don't know," admitted Madam Pomfrey. She was moving around, cleaning up the area around Ron. "Even if he does wake up, he might not ever be the same."

"Now Poppy," said Dumbledore, passing through the group. He worked his way to Harry and Anna. "Don't be so pessimistic. This is a Weasley that we're talking about." He gave Anna a reassuring smile. "George, Ginny—I'm sure you all remember when your older brother Charlie took a nasty tumble off his broom all those years ago. We thought we'd lost him, too," said Dumbledore, "but he pulled through for everyone, just as Ron will. Have faith."

The headmaster left then. Harry watched him walk out of the hospital, noticing the look on his face. His words were reassuring, but his expression was grim. However, Harry wasn't about to call attention to that fact. He swallowed.

"Dumbledore's right, you guys," said Harry. "He wouldn't tell us something if he didn't believe it himself. Ron'll be okay."

"That's a good attitude, Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey. "Now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. There's no use for you all standing around until Mr. Weasley is up. Go, go on now!"

Everyone filtered out silently, without protest. They stopped in the hall, just looking at each other. Surprisingly, it was George, again, that acted as a leader.

"Come on," said George finally. "Let's go back to the Gryffindor tower—you too, Anna. I'm sure we can make a few allowances in a time like this."

---

That had been late afternoon on Saturday, and Ron's condition had not changed a bit by Monday morning. Classes would continue despite everyone's somber attitude, and breakfast that morning was a terse affair. It had been hard to get through meals with Ron's empty seat glaring at them. After breakfast, Harry and Hermione headed straight to Defense Against the Dark Arts without talking; the rest of the Gryffindors followed suit a few minutes later.

"It's hard to focus on anything with Ron gone," said Harry, glancing over at Ron's empty seat. Hermione sat down on his other side.

"Don't let it get you down," whispered Hermione. She gave Harry a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. "Madam Pomfrey is known for assuming the worst. Remember? She nearly had you convinced I wasn't going to make it, either, and I'm right here!"

Hermione had a point. "I won't," said Harry. "Do you think Lupin's figured out what went wrong with the brooms yet?"

"I still don't understand why he wanted them. The last time this happened," said Hermione, glancing at Harry, "it wasn't the broomstick; it was a person."

"I think it's because it happened to all of us," said Harry. "I don't think a person could make everyone's go bizerk at same time."

It wouldn't be much longer before they had their answer, but neither Harry nor Hermione knew it. At about that moment, Professor Lupin entered the classroom from his office. The Friday before, he'd told them they'd be working out of their books at the beginning of the week, but he didn't have a book in his hand. He stood before the class, leaning against his desk.

"I know I said we would be taking some notes from our books today, but there's been a change of plans," informed Lupin. He clapped his hands. "So put those away—you won't be needing them. We will continue our study of Dark creatures and their involvement with Dark wizards of the past sometime next week. I know you went in-depth about the unforgivable curses last year. I would to talk about curses today."

Lupin walked around his desk to the blackboard. He wrote out the names of the three unforgivable curses—Imperius, Cruciatus, and Avada Kedavra—and turned to face the class. No one was talking, even though it was the first time they had swayed from the curriculum that year. Lupin tapped his wand against the board to make a point.

"It is these curses—these three curses—that we consider the 'unforgivable curses.' However, I have always felt a fourth should be included in this group, and it is the Belwit Curse," said Lupin. "Most do not agree with me, for the Belwit Curse cannot be used directly against fellow witch, wizard, or Muggle. How many of you have heard of the Belwit Curse before?"

The majority of the class raised their hands. Every single student with witch or wizard parentage but Harry raised theirs, and the only student with two Muggle parents to raise her hand was Hermione.

"But Professor Lupin," said Lavender Brown, "the Belwit Curse isn't bad! My mother uses it all the time to enchant brooms into sweeping the floor and stuff. How could that be as bad as—"—she lowered her voice—"Avada Kedavra?"

"There is no curse as bad as Avada Kedavra," said Lupin sharply. "What other ways have you seen the Belwit Curse used?"

Now that he thought about it, Harry had seen the Belwit Curse before, at least. He raised his hand. "Mrs. Weasley has pots and pans that cook dinner for her."

"My grandma used it on a pair of knitting needles one Christmas," said Neville, "so she could finish everyone's family sweaters in time."

"My mam uses everyday," declared Seamus. "When my sister was a baby, she fixed the changing table to do the job for her!"

"Very good examples," said Lupin proudly, "but none of you have said the example, in particular, that I'm thinking of. Miss Granger, may I count on you to provide the class a definition of the Belwit Curse?"

"It's a simple curse that gives an inanimate object the ability of thought," said Hermione. "It enchants them to perform exactly one specific function when given the command."

"Very good!" said Lupin. "Can you tell me what curse it is an offshoot off?"

"Imperius," said Hermione automatically, "and it is sometimes associated with Transfiguration." Harry gave her a grin and thumbs up for her answers, and she blushed.

"Hermione is correct," said Lupin. "It seems harmless enough, right? A curse that cooks dinner and sweeps the floor? What's wrong with that?"

Hermione's hand was up in the air again. "An object could be cursed to do harm against someone."

"Excellent. What about this? Has any one of you seen it used improperly? No one?" Lupin shook his head. "That's not the right answer. You have all seen it before."

He was behind his desk, bending over, picking something up. He stood, holding what looked like an ordinary broomstick. Suddenly, Harry caught the sight of the word "Firebolt" in gold script on its handle. Harry was the only person in school that owned such a broom.

"This belongs to Harry," said Lupin, tossing the broom gently to him. He was back behind his desk again, and he pulled out several more brooms. "This is Angelina Johnson's, Dean Thomas's—catch—these identical brooms belong to the Weasley twins, this one is Alicia Spinnet's, and this—" He held up the last broom, more ordinary look than the other six. "This broom belongs to the school, but it has been checked out by Ron Weasley for the majority of the school year. Can anyone tell me what these seven brooms have in common? Neville? Why don't you give it a shot?"

Neville was trembling; he had not had his hand in the air. "They—they—they're being used by the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

Lupin nodded his head from side to side. "That's true," he said finally, "but not the response I was looking for. What I was hoping you would say is that the Belwit Curse bewitched them all. The brooms used by the Slytherin team two days ago were enchanted with the same curse."

There were gasps from around the class. Harry went pale, as did Dean. Harry, who had been clutching his Firebolt since Lupin had thrown it to him, dropped it onto his desk as if it were lethal.

"Now," asked Lupin. "Who doesn't believe that Belwit Curse can't be as dangerous as those considered unforgivable?" No one dared object to Lupin's claim. "Then we'll continue with our lesson.."

Lupin spent the rest of class providing demonstrations of the Belwit Curse. He taught them how to perform the simplest level of it, which could not be used for Dark magic. Then, he began talking about the counter curse. He was about to demonstrate when the end of class was called.

"We'll finish next time," said Lupin, ushering students in the direction of the door. "Harry, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Professor Lupin," said Harry, shoving his Defense Against the Dark Arts text into his book bag. "Save me a seat at lunch, Hermione."

"You can stay, too, Hermione," said Lupin. He finished beckoning Neville out the door and shut it behind him. "Don't forget your Firebolt, Harry. I already performed the counter curse on it."

Harry looked relieved. He grabbed the broom and joined Hermione in front of Lupin's desk. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," chuckled Lupin, and his expression then turned serious. "How's Ron doing?"

"No change," said Hermione grimly. "And Madam Pomfrey won't let more than two or three people in at once. Fred, George, and Ginny don't exactly want to leave."

"Well, he is their brother," said Lupin, "but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it, then?" Harry wanted to know.

"Other than Ron's misfortune," started Lupin, "I don't know if you realize how serious Saturday's events are. Someone out there has it in for you, Harry."

"Don't you mean that someone has it out there for the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams?" asked Hermione. "Both teams' brooms were bewitched, after all."

"True, true," muttered Lupin, "but didn't you find it curious that Ron was the only one that fell?"

"Alicia Spinnet fell, too," corrected Harry. "George and I caught her before she hit the ground."

"Is she always the steadiest on a broom, though?"

Harry thought for a moment. "No," he said finally, "she's fallen in practice before."

Lupin nodded knowingly. "Harry, I'm not telling you this to scare you, but the curses put on your and Ron's brooms were stronger than the other twelve curses combined. Whoever did this was targeting the two of you—it was more of a wrong place, wrong time scenario for the rest of the players."

"Why would someone waste time cursing all the brooms if they only wanted to hurt Ron and Harry?" asked Hermione. "And why did Ron fall while Harry didn't?"

"I'm guessing whoever did this doesn't want to be caught. It would be easier to figure out what had happened if just two brooms had been affected. When you have fourteen, it makes things more difficult," explained Lupin. "As for why Harry stayed in the air, I reckon it was all skill and broom in the end."

Harry didn't want to think about someone being out to get him and Ron. "What about the message in the sky?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes," said Hermione. "It was written in the same smoke that the message was at the Halloween feast."

Lupin shrugged. "I can't tell you that. It's not my job. I was simply asked to figure out what kind of Dark Arts had possessed the brooms, which I did."

Harry and Hermione shared a look. That wasn't like Professor Lupin. He wasn't the type to stop with the minimum about of work. On the other hand, the look on his face seemed genuine. Perhaps he really didn't know.

"Well, we'd probably better get to lunch," said Harry, tugging on Hermione's arm. "Your lesson today was interesting, Professor."

"Oh yes, it was," added Hermione as Harry pulled her toward the door. "See you tomorrow!"

"Good-bye!" added Harry. He shut the door behind him. "That's not like him."

Hermione had noticed, too. "No, it's not. I think it's time we looked into it ourselves."

"I think so," said Harry, grinning at her. He'd been thinking the same thing. "Are you really that hungry?"

"No, I'm not," said Hermione. Her brow furrowed as she looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you want to blow off lunch and try to see Ron?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Hermione, "that is, if you don't feel like eating."

"I can hold out till tea," shrugged Harry. "Do you want to stop by Gryffindor? You look like your back is killing you."

"Would you mind?" As an afterthought, she said, "Yes, it is. I must figure out a way to get by without all these books all the time."

"You're not taking any more class than I am this year," reminded Harry, "and I don't have that many books in my bag." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of his bag to prove it.

Hermione laughed, wrapping her arms tighter around the books she was holding because they wouldn't fit in her bulging bag. "I'm not sure what it is," she confessed. "I'm always afraid that if I don't take one, I'll need it."

"That's your problem right there," he said. They had reached the portrait hole.

"What are the two of you doing, wandering the halls during your lunch time?" asked the Fat Lady. She looked down at them disapprovingly. "So many kids opting out of eating! Why, the last young man I let in, he didn't look like he could afford to skip—"

"Just dropping off my books," explained Hermione, interrupting. She lifted the stack in her arms to prove it. The Fat Lady shook her head, about to say something, but Harry cut her off.

"Tea cozy," he said, and the Fat Lady frowned, as she swung open.

"You never talk to me anymore!" she was saying as they scrambled into the tower.

"We should stop and visit her with her sometime," whispered Hermione. "She's starting to make me feel guilty. She's usually so nice, and she doesn't have the easiest job."

Harry shrugged. "Someday," he promised. "I'll wait down here for you."

Hermione disappeared up the stairs in the direction of the girls' dorms, and Harry plopped down in one of the armchairs to wait for her. Five minutes ticked by, and then ten. He was starting to wonder what was taking Hermione so long. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a scream from high above him, in the girls' dormitory.

"Hermione?" he yelled. There was no real answer, just another scream, and a loud thud. He was on the stairs in a second. "Hermione!"

Harry had never been on the girls' side of the dorms before, and he felt guilty entering them, even under the prevailing circumstances. It was laid out like a mirror image of the boys' side, and Harry rushed down the hall, not knowing which room was Hermione's.

"'Mione?" he tried again. He heard someone—someone male—cursing. He went in the direction of the sounds and pushed open the door.

It was Hermione's room, all right. She was standing with her back against the wall, and Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her, his hand over her mouth. Just as Harry swung the door open, she managed to dart out of his grasp. He cursed again.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry sharply. Hermione was at his side in an instant, and he put his arm around her reassuringly.

"He was digging through my drawers," said Hermione shrilly. "He has the pieces of his wand in his hand."

Malfoy shook his head, taking a step closer to them, but Harry pulled his wand out.

"Don't," he warned.

"Put it away, Potter," sneered Malfoy.

"Not about to," informed Harry, his voice full of sarcastic cheerfulness.

"Look, it's not what you think it is," said Malfoy. He put his hands up and stepped back.

"Then what is it?" demanded Hermione.

Malfoy didn't get a chance to answer. Someone else had appeared in the doorway.

"What is going on in here?" said Professor McGonagall. "All of you, to Dumbledore's office immediately."

"Professor, Harry and I haven't done anything," protested Hermione. "I simply came up here to drop off my books—"

"Miss Granger, the underlying fact is that you should be at lunch, not in your dormitory. Mr. Potter, under no circumstances should I find you in the girls' dormitory, and Mr. Malfoy," said Professor McGonagall, leading all three out of the Gryffindor tower, "you should not even be on this school's grounds. Come along now, I'm sure Dumbledore will be very interested in your activities."

The three marched silently in front of Professor McGonagall. If any one of them slowed, she poked them in the back with her wand and advised them to pick up the pace. She led them right through the Great Hall, which motivated a lot of laughter and gasps and mutters. Harry glanced at the staff table, immediately noticing that Dumbledore was not there. He also got his first good glimpse of Malfoy. He was scowling, which wasn't uncommon, but he was also still dressed in his Hogwarts robes—or, at least, Harry thought he was. They were so covered in grimed that he couldn't be sure. There was even a streak of dirt across Malfoy's cheek. Someone obviously wasn't right.

Professor McGonagall took great care in whispering the password to Dumbledore's office so quietly that Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy didn't hear it. She paraded them through the doorway. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, working so intently that he didn't seem to notice they had entered.

"Dumbledore," called Professor McGonagall, "I thought you would be interested to see who I found creeping around the girls' dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower during lunch today."

Dumbledore looked up, a twinkle in his eye. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger! What a surprise—" He broke off as Malfoy appeared from behind the two. "Mr. Malfoy."

"I'll leave them to you," said McGonagall quickly. She seemed to retreat from the circular office before the words even left her mouth.

Dumbledore eyed each of his students (and former student) with the same curiosity. Finally, he waved his wand, muttered a spell, and three chairs materialized in front of his desk. "Sit," he demanded.

They did. Dumbledore eyed each of them separately. "Miss Granger," he said, "why don't you start? You're the one that's least out of place in that area. What were you doing there during lunch?"

"I was dropping off some of my books," said Hermione earnestly. "Professor Lupin wanted to talk to Harry and I after class, and afterwards, I wanted to drop off some of my extra books because my bag was getting too heavy. Harry said he'd wait for me in the common room, and he did. When I got to my room, I saw him—" she pointed to Malfoy, "—going through my things. He tried to keep me from screaming, but I eventually managed to anyway. Harry must have heard me because he was up there a few seconds later."

Dumbledore nodded. He looked to Harry.

"Malfoy had Hermione pinned up against the wall and his hand over her mouth. He was cursing and looked angry," said Harry, trying to stay calm. "Hermione managed to get away from him and said he'd been going throw her drawers and had his broken wand."

"Although I should be asking what you were doing on Hogwarts grounds in the first place, I will wait," said Dumbledore, turning to Malfoy. He had slouched down in his chair and wouldn't look the headmaster in the eye. "Why were you in Miss Granger's dorm room?"

Malfoy muttered something, and even Harry, who was sitting right next to him, didn't catch it.

"Say that again, Mr. Malfoy," ordered Dumbledore. "What is it that you're saying about a wand?"

"I said I was putting the pieces of my wand back," said Malfoy sullenly.

"Were you putting them back or were you taking them?" asked Dumbledore, obviously thinking he had said it wrong.

"I was putting them back," mumbled Malfoy. He finally looked up, and Harry noticed he also had a gash underneath his left eye. "I found them in a little bag at the bottom of Granger's trunk, but I couldn't find the little bag again. I was trying to put it back where it came from."

"How long have you had it?" asked Dumbledore sharply. He wasn't the only one looking at Malfoy intently. Hermione and Harry were also.

"About a week," muttered Malfoy. He slouched again, and he looked at the floor.

"That's enough," said Dumbledore suddenly. "You may go on, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. I have no choice but to give you a detention for your actions, however, so report back here tonight after dinner. Mr. Malfoy, we aren't done yet."

Harry and Hermione scrambled out of the chairs. They were still curious about Malfoy's reasons for being at the school, but they weren't likely to know anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Sagesse Bom

Chapter Seven

SAGESSE BOM

Two days later, Dumbledore still hadn't offered Harry and Hermione any clues as to why Malfoy had returned. He hadn't even told them when they had to serve their detentions. He did, however, give them a stern lecture about doing what they were supposed to and being where they were supposed to be. Harry and Hermione had come up with a lot of theories as to why Malfoy was still at Hogwarts, but none of the seemed very likely.

Besides, they had other things to worry about. Ron still wasn't doing any better, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had arrived, for the second time that year, early Tuesday morning. The only time Harry had ever seen them so distraught was when Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets three years before. It was hard enough to see his best friend so helpless, but it was even worse to see his parents so in pain. Still, he and Hermione had to carry on with their normal schedules, which was getting harder and harder.

On Wednesday afternoon, Professor Trelawny was having a particularly good time predicting his demise, and Harry wasn't sure how much more of it he could take. In the last fifteen minutes, she had predicted he would find great love, but it would be taken from him almost immediately. At the end of last year, he had felt she might not be a complete fake, but he was feeling that way now. All she was capable of was annoying him.

They had moved on from crystal gazing and were now practicing reading tarot cards. Trelawny kept having different members of the class do readings for Harry, and he was getting quite sick of it. All of a sudden, the door to the classroom burst open. It was none other than Hermione.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, rushing into the classroom. "Come on, we have to go down to the hospital wing! Mrs. Weasley just pulled me out of class! Ron's woken up!"

---

The first thing Harry heard when he and Hermione slipped into the quiet hospital room was Ron's voice. He sounded tired and a little weak, but it was still music to both their ears. They exchanged a smile and walked quickly over to his bed. The entire Weasley family, minus Bill, Percy, and Charlie, was already gathered around him.

"Are you sure, honey?" Mrs. Weasley was asking. "I still think it would be best if you went home for a few days. I'm sure Dumbledore would allow it—"

"Mum, I'm fine!" protested Ron. "I don't want to leave school. I'll be back to normal in just a few days, and I'll want to be with my friends."

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. She obviously could hold it in any longer. The twins moved away so she could lean down and hug him. Harry was right behind her, and he noticed that Fred was looking better now that his little brother was awake. Harry knew he'd been overly consumed with guilt since the Quidditch match.

"It's good to see you, Ron," said Harry warmly, but he didn't hug Ron like Hermione did. "You scared us all."

"Scared us is right!" started Mrs. Weasley again. She patted Ron's arm, and gave a long look to the bandages still wrapped around his head, which made her pale. "I don't know if I like the idea of you playing Quidditch so much anymore—"

"Mum!" protested both the twins at the same time, as did Ron.

"Molly," said Mr. Weasley, "you know as well as I do that it wasn't Quidditch that hurt Ron. He would have been just fine if the brooms hadn't been cursed."

"That's exactly right, Dad!" exclaimed Ron. He turned to his mom. "See?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, but she didn't say anything.

"How long do you have to stay here, Ron?" asked Hermione. She was glancing around nervously, obviously remembering the seven weeks during which she called the same ward home.

"Not as long as you did, 'Mione," said Ron with a grin. "Madam Pomfrey promised Mum that I'd be out of here by the end of the week."

"When is she going to take those off?" asked Ginny, pointing to the bandages wrapped around his head. She had been the last one, other than Harry and Hermione, to get there, and she hadn't heard everything yet.

"Ah, these?" said Ron, patting the bandages gently. "I think I might ask to keep them. Don't you like them? And I thought I looked good with a turban!"

"Worse than Quirrell," said Harry, grinning. "Say, are you sure it's not just an excuse to hide your hair?"

"Ron," said Mr. Weasley, pretending to be stern, "how many times do I have to tell you to respect the family hair color?"

Ron blushed, and Harry had to think that what Mr. Weasley said wasn't completely a joke. He was about to ask, but Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

"Too many people!" she exclaimed. "He needs rest and relaxation! Out, out, out! One person at a time! One!"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shared looks, and Mrs. Weasley bent down to kiss her son's forehead.

"Ron," she said, "we'll be back later. Fred, George, back to class—you two can't afford to miss anymore of it. Same goes for you, Ginny, we have to be fair."

"Can Harry stay?" asked Ron. "No offense, Hermione," he added quickly.

"Sure," said Mr. Weasley, tapping Ron's head, causing him to grimace. "We'll come back later, like your mum already said."

His siblings had already filtered out the door, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley headed in that direction. Hermione leaned down and hugged him once more.

"Would you like me to go find Anna?" she asked. "I'm sure she'd be happy to know you're awake and well."

Ron nodded vigorously, and he grimaced again, touching his head. He had obviously forgotten the condition of his head. "If you wouldn't mind, Hermione." He smiled gratefully, and Hermione, too, was out the door. It was just Harry and Ron now.

"How are you doing?" asked Harry.

Ron leaned back against his pillows. "Well, I won't lie," he said. "I have been better."

"That's a given. How bad is it?"

Ron shrugged. "Madam Pomfrey changed the bandages right before she let Mum and Dad in, and the ones closest to my head were soaked with blood. Not exactly a reassuring sight, but I'll live," he said, noticing that Harry was fidgeting. "I know you know what happened. What was it? Why did the brooms start doing that? Someone's said cursed, haven't they?"

Harry sighed, but he quickly filled Ron in on what happened in Professor Lupin's class on Monday. When he finished, the expression on Ron's face was a cross between anger and confusion.

"Blimey, why would anyone want to do that?" said Ron. "I could see wanting to hurt you, someone always seems to want to hurt you, but me? I'm not nearly as important."

"That's not true!" exclaimed Harry. He looked at Ron seriously. "I don't think you'd be saying that if you'd seen how everyone's been acting the last few days. Fred's been kicking himself the entire time about messing up your broom this summer. Hermione says that Ginny keeps bursting into tears. Gryffindor's been really quiet, and everyone's been pulling for you. Some of the Slytherins have even asked how you were doing!"

"And Anna?" Ron wanted to know.

Harry gave him a lopsided grin. "We all—well, er, we kind of thought you'd died when Madam Pomfrey first let us in here. I thought that Anna was pass out when she saw you. She really cares about you, Ron."

"Poor Anna!" exclaimed Ron. Color was rushing to his cheeks, and he turned his head away. "I really care about her," he mumbled.

"Then you'll be glad to know everyone's started arranging dates for the Christmas Dance," informed Harry.

"They have?" asked Ron. Harry nodded. "Am I still even eligible?"

"You are. It's probably a good thing that you've been out of it for the last few days," teased Harry, "or you probably wouldn't be." He informed Ron about what had happened with Malfoy two days before. Ron was shaking his head when Harry finished.

"He's up to no good," said Ron, then he stopped. "What am I saying? He's always up to no good! He's probably the one that cursed our brooms."

The idea had occurred to Harry, too. "That's what I think, but I'm not so sure. We've been practicing the Belwit Curse in Defense, and it's not an easy curse. Hermione thinks it's too complicated for Malfoy, but you never know."

"Did you guys get in a lot of trouble?" asked Ron.

"Not really," shrugged Harry. "Hermione and I had a detention with Dumbledore, but all he made us do was sort a bunch of paperwork. It wasn't even anything interesting, just records of students from before I think even Dumbledore was alive."

Ron laughed. "Did he take away any points from either of you?"

"No," said Harry, "and neither did Professor McGonagall. It's probably a good thing. If I lose too many more, I won't get to go to the Christmas Dance."

"You seem pretty excited about it," sniggered Ron. "I wouldn't worry, if I were you. Dumbledore didn't say that you wouldn't be allowed to go if you lost more than sixty points, he only said might. He wouldn't not let you go."

"Do you think?" Harry hadn't caught the "might" part of Dumbledore's warning.

Ron nodded. "So tell me," he said, a sly smile on his face, "you seem pretty excited about the Christmas Dance. You don't already have a date, do you?"

"No," said Harry. "I don't. It's not like the Yule Ball last year, where I had to take someone."

"That's fortunate on your part," said Ron. "I'm going to take Anna. You could take Parvati again."

Harry shot Ron a look to kill, and Ron put up his hands in surrender, but he also couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up," said Harry angrily. "It's not that funny. I could be telling you to take Padma."

"No, you couldn't," said Ron, smirking, "because I have a girlfriend. You don't. Get there faster, Harry."

"Whatever." Harry looked away, focusing his attention on a small spot on the opposite wall. "I was thinking about what Hermione said last year."

"What did Hermione say last year?" asked Ron. "I let a lot of what she says go in one ear and out the other."

"Ron!" exclaimed Harry, but he had to laugh. He could tell that his friend was really joking. His attention diverted back to the spot on the wall.

"Are you talking about the thing she said about choosing someone on personality, not looks?" questioned Ron. "Or the thing about us not asking her as a last resort?"

Harry scrunched up his nose. He looked back in Ron's direction, but his eyes went down to the floor. He sighed. "Both, I guess. Who do you think she'll go with?"

"Who? Hermione?" Ron pondered the question for a moment. "I don't know. Hermione's a girl. Girls are hard creatures to understand."

"Right about that," muttered Harry. He cleared his throat. "Do you—er, think she'd go with me if I asked her?" Harry paused, and then rushed on desperately. He didn't want Ron to start laughing hysterically again. "I mean, I don't want to end up with someone like Parvati again. Hermione and I are friends—"

"Go for it," Ron said with a grin, and Harry blushed. He could practically see the wheel's turning in his friend's head. Fortunately, the door to the hospital wing burst open again, and Anna made a beeline in Ron's direction. Ron gave Harry a final nod.

"I'll talk to you later," he whispered. "You've got a question to ask in the meantime."

Harry didn't respond; instead, he headed quietly for the door. He figured that Ron and Anna would want their privacy.

---

"Ron! We're not supposed to leave the castle this afternoon!" insisted Anna, but she let him lead her outside anyway. It had been almost two weeks since Ron had left the hospital, and they were well into the first week of December, and the Hogwarts grounds were already covered with snow.

"Shh!" ordered Ron, putting his finger up to his lips and reaching back to touch hers. "I can't take another minute in there, and I couldn't convince Harry and Hermione to sneak out here with me! Besides, you've never seen Hogwarts like this."

"Was your quiz in Potions that bad, Ron?" asked Anna slyly. Ron stopped in his tracks and gave her a quizzical look. "Don't look so surprised. I heard some of the fifth years in the house moaning about it at lunch today."

"It wasn't that bad—if you were Hermione Granger, it wasn't," grumbled Ron. "Harry and I walked out, sweating, and she had a big smile on her face. 'Oh, I'm glad we've finally taken a test in there! I always find it so refreshing!' I like 'Mione just fine, but I don't think I'll ever understand her."

Anna laughed. "So maybe your test was bad, but why not go up to your dorm room? I'm sure Harry would have given you some piece and quiet."

"You're not allowed in my dorm room," said Ron pointedly. "Nah, I just wanted to get out of there. Snape has a tendency to roam the halls with an evil smile on his face just after he's given a test. I was afraid I'd run into him if I stayed inside. I wouldn't have even bothered with magic—I would have just throttled him. Then I'd get expelled—"

"I think I get it," laughed Anna. "Too bad we were supposed to stay inside today, huh?"

Ron shrugged. "Do you see it stopping me?"

"No," said Anna, "Why couldn't we leave anyway?"

"I'm not sure," said Ron. Another shrug. "Maybe it's just me, but Dumbledore's being awfully secretive this year about everything."

"He is," said Anna. Ron stopped suddenly, causing her to bump into him. He turned around, apologizing under his breath. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah," said Ron. "I thought I heard something, but I didn't."

"Hmm, should I be worried now that you're hearing thing?" teased Anna. She threw her head back dramatically, the back of her hand against her forehead. "My poor Ron!" she moaned. "A broom took his mind from me!"

Ron was still facing her, and he playfully scowled. "What are you saying, Anna dear? Are you trying to tell me that my mind is no longer my own? That it's suddenly yours?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you," said Anna slyly. "You belong to me, Ronald Meredith, and don't you forget it."

"Oh," Ron glowered, "I'm going to have to get you for that."

"And what do you think you're going to—" Ron cut her off in mid sentence, grabbing her hands and giving her a mischievous shove. She had been standing on the slightest bit of ice, and she fell backward into the snow.

"Ron!" said Anna, but she was smiling. A few seconds later, she had grabbed his hands and pulled him down into the snow.

"Look what you've done!" said Ron, pretending to be angry. "My robes are all wet now, thanks to you."

"Oh, and mine aren't?" Anna giggled as he grabbed her arms to keep her from getting up. He leaned down, about to give her a quick kiss, when they were interrupted.

"What are the two of you doing out here? Oh dear, I thought Albus said all the students would be inside this afternoon. Perhaps you aren't students?" Ron and Anna looked up immediately. A short, stout man stood above them, a hopeful smile on his face. He was wearing a dark blue robe and cap, and he looked very pleasant.

"Umm," said Ron, searching his brain for some kind of excuse. He decided to dodge the man's first question. He scrambled up and offered Anna a hand. "We _are_ Hogwarts students."

"Oh!" said the man, a grin spreading across my face. "I thought so. Are you supposed to be inside right now? I won't get you in any trouble if you are."

"We are," admitted Ron. He glanced down at Anna, who looked particularly terrified. She was actually very quiet around those that didn't know her, and she never got in trouble.

"Well, it's nice to see that I wasn't the only mischief maker this school has every seen. It's nice meeting you both," said the man. Ron stared at him, seeing if he was going to introduce himself. Almost on cue, the wizard's face lit up. "Oh! You don't know me, do you?"

"No sir," said Anna shyly.

He chuckled, and offered his hand in his direction. "I'm the Minister of Magic, Sagesse Bom. I'm here to meet with some students about recent events here."

Ron was dumbfounded. This man was the Minster? He was so astonished the Anna had to grab his hand and shove it in the direction of Minster Bom.

"Ron Weasley," he said finally, taking the Minister's hand, "and this is my girlfriend, Anna Clemens."

Bom gave them both a firm handshake, and then he reached up to adjust his glasses. Suddenly, his face lit up, almost like a light bulb had turned on in his head.

"Ronald Weasley?" he said almost questioningly, and Ron nodded. "Oh! It's fancy meeting you out here, then. I'm supposed to be meeting with you after dinner tonight."

"Really?" asked Ron, dumbfounded. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop. "Why would you want to meet with me?"

"Don't look so surprised!" declared Bom. "It's about your fall at the Quidditch match."

Ron blushed. Now that it was all said and done, he was slightly embarrassed about the whole ordeal. He hated being the only one that ended up injured. All the Slytherins had stopped feeling sympathetic for him the moment the news he was going to be okay got out, and they constantly jeered him, saying that it was sad he was the best Gryffindor could come up with for the team.

"Oh, that," he said finally. He, Anna, and Bom had begun walking back in the direction of the school. "What about it?"

"Well, Ron," said the Minister, "the Ministry is concerned about the safety of students here. With the formidable destructions of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, we can't afford to let anything else happen at Hogwarts. When I found there would be an investigation, I wanted to come here personally and see that it was done right."

"Anything else?" Anna couldn't help but asking.

"Well," the Minister said cheerfully, "I'm sure you know I was here before, back in September, and I wanted to come back after the incident on Halloween, but I couldn't get away from my office. I must admit, I have a keen interest in Hogwarts, since I was educated here, myself."

They had reached the doors to Hogwarts, but the Minister made no move to go in. He faced Ron and Anna, still chatting. Both of them shared a smile. He was hard not to like, with his enthusiastic smile. He also seemed to really care about everything going on and wasn't nearly as pompous as Fudge. Suddenly, however, he stopped mid sentence and took another long look at Ron.

"Why, I can't believe I didn't see it before!" exclaimed Bom. "There's no way you're not Arthur Weasley's son! Your father is a fine man, son. If it were up to me, I'd have put him in office before myself! He's just the sort of person the Ministry needs right now, someone passionate and willing."

Ron blushed, right to the tip of his ears. It wasn't often that his family was praised; there were quite a few people within the Ministry that didn't think highly of the Weasleys.

"Thank you, sir," he said.

"No need to thank me," said Bom, "for I'm only speaking the truth. Now—er, well, I probably shouldn't be asking you this, since it's classified information, but I figure you'll know soon enough, anyway. Do you know Harry Potter?"

"He's one of my best friends," said Ron honestly. "Hermione Granger is the other. And, well, Anna too."

Bom clapped excitedly. "He's the other student I'm to speak with tonight. Ah, Miss Granger? How is she doing? I was most concerned to hear someone had been injured with that awful Forveret Bursen! I personally wish they'd pass legislation against those kinds of potions! I was quite afraid when I heard about your friend—the last known person to be exposed to it died shortly after."

"Hermione's doing okay," said Ron. "She's tough."

"How long has it been since you went to school here?" asked Anna politely.

Bom looked skyward, scratching his head. "I'd have been a few years behind your father, Ron," he said at last. "I was two years ahead of James Potter and Remus Lupin and Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, that lot. Probably the most famous group to come out of here in a long time, huh?"

Ron could have sworn Bom winked at him when he said Sirius's name. Did Bom realize Sirius was innocent? Ron knew he was in close contact with Dumbledore, so he figured he might. He shrugged it off.

"Oh dear, look at the time," said Bom suddenly. "Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you both, but I was supposed to meet with Albus five minutes ago. I'd better head to his office."

"Do you know where you're going?" Ron said politely.

Bom laughed, and this time, he did wink. "I think I remember the way," he chucked, "as I should, for the number of times I visited it!"

---

All Ron could talk about at dinner that night was his and Anna's meeting the Minister of Magic on their walk around the school grounds, but it was okay because Harry and Hermione were genuinely interested in what he was saying. They had managed to get seats at the end of the table, where people were least likely to sit around them and listen in.

"He mentioned your father," informed Ron through a mouthful of roll. Hermione shot him a disapproving look, but she didn't correct his manners. "He said he was two years ahead of him. He mentioned Sirius, too, and Pettigrew and Professor Lupin."

"All of them?" asked Harry, and Ron nodded. "Did he know them very well?"

"He didn't say," said Ron. "He was older, so I don't know. The only people I know that are older than us are Fred and George and their friends, so I doubt it."

"He said he knew Sirius?" asked Hermione cautiously. "Do you think he knows?"

Ron glanced around to make sure no one was watching. "I think he might," he said in a low voice. "When he said his name, I could have sworn he winked. He and Dumbledore are close, and I think that's the kind of thing Dumbledore would have let him in on."

"It seems odd that he would come to Hogwarts so often," said Hermione at last.

"Fudge was here a lot, too," said Harry. "He seemed to show up everything something happened."

Ron sniggered. "You know as well as I do that Fudge only showed up because it looked good on his part. My dad said before he and Mum left that Fudge was just a face for Dumbledore half the time."

"So he really is nice, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"He was," said Ron sincerely. "He kind of reminds me of Professor Lupin—you know, fairly quiet, nice, really helpful?"

"I can't wait to meet him," said Harry.

"You'll have to tell me all about it," said Hermione, a bit glumly. She took a bite of her salad and was suddenly very occupied with the act of chewing.

"Aw, Hermione," said Ron, "I'm sorry. I forgot you weren't going to be there."

Hermione shrugged. "I really wouldn't mind that much, but you've made him seem so nice that I want to see if it's true."

"I'll make sure Ron's not just full of it," assured Harry. "If he is, it's nice to know where he sleeps."

"Hey!" Ron protested, but he too started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

The three stopped laughing when they saw Dumbledore standing at the end of the table, his hands on the edge, a twinkle in his eye.

"Nothing," said Ron quickly. He remembered that he wasn't supposed to have met the Minister yet, and he wasn't supposed to have been wandering around outside in the first place. It would be one thing to get himself in trouble, but he didn't want to do anything against Anna.

Dumbledore gave him amused look. "There is a visitor here," he said, "and he has requested to meet with the three of you directly after dinner."

Hermione nearly choked, having just taken a drink of milk. She gave Ron a confused look. Harry and Ron also shared a baffled look. Hermione had a funny expression on her face, but Ron ignored it. It wasn't like he could explain why she was suddenly included in the meeting.

"I think you'll all be pleasantly surprised by who it is," said Dumbledore with a smile. "Whenever you finish with your meal, go ahead and dismiss yourselves to my office. I'll be up once I've finished myself."

"I thought you said this meeting was between you, Harry, and the Minister?" said Hermione, an amused expression on her face.

Ron shrugged. "Hey, I didn't know—and don't look at me like that! You just said you wanted to come too! Now hurry up and finish!"

---

Just as they had been surprised to hear Hermione would get to attend the meeting with the Minister, they were surprised when they opened the door to Dumbledore's office. Sure enough, Bom was sitting in there, ready to meet them, but he wasn't the only one. Sitting in the chair next to the Minister was none other than Sirius.

"Harry!" exclaimed Sirius. It had been a good six months since he had seen his godson. There was a hug and handshake for not only Harry, but Hermione and Ron as well. "It's good to see you!"

"You too," said Harry, a happy grin on his face. Even a meeting with the Minister couldn't top finally getting to see his godfather after so long. "What have you been doing?"

"Secret business for Dumbledore," said Sirius, still smiling. He sat down next to Bom again, and he conjured up three chairs for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "It has to do with Voldemort. He was afraid the Ministry wouldn't get to work on tracking him until it was too later, but I'm not to discuss anymore of it with you. Besides, I'm not even who you're here to see."

"Don't say that, Sirius," said Bom, smiling warmly at the three of them, just as he had to Ron and Anna earlier that day. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Weasley, and it's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. I'm sure your friend has informed you of our encounter this afternoon?"

Ron blushed, right to the tips of his ears. "I'm sorry, sir," he muttered.

"It's perfectly all right," said Bom, reaching out to shake Harry and Hermione's hands. "I expected you to do so after you told me they were your friends. Since you're all close, and since Sirius was able to join us at the last moment, I thought Miss Granger would feel left out if she couldn't join us."

Now it was Hermione who blushed. The Minister smiled at her. "Don't do that, dear," he advised. "I wanted to meet you. It's good to see you looking so well. The incident in your Potions class earlier this year had the Ministry in a bit of a worry."

"So what's this meeting all about exactly?" asked Harry bravely.

"Nothing in particular," said Bom with a grin. Ron was right; he was instantly likeable. "I'm here to talk to you about the Quidditch match a few weekends ago. I've read the official reports—several times, in fact—and I wanted to hear what happened from your point of view. We're still unsure what those events mean, so we're trying to gather as much information as possible."

Harry and Ron both told their stories, with Ron going first. Harry's ended up being a bit more in depth, since his didn't necessarily end when he reached the ground and start up again over three days later in the hospital. Bom listened intently, and when they finished, he asked the two a few questions about what had happened on Halloween night and about Hogwarts in general. When he finished, it was well over an hour after they'd first left dinner and entered Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had slipped in partway through, simply listening in.

"Well," said Bom after he'd finished, "I'd love to stay, but I must catch my train back to the Ministry. They seem to frown on me being gone overnight. It also seems to annoy them when I refuse to have ten guards following me around, but I rather like to think I can handle myself by now."

He stood, offered his thanks, and shook hands with everyone in the room. Dumbledore escorted him out, leaving Sirius alone with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What did you think of him?" asked Sirius first thing.

"I like him," said Harry.

"He actually seems to care about what he's doing," said Hermione.

"He doesn't talk down to us like Fudge did," added Ron.

Sirius smiled approvingly. "It's sad that so many people within the Ministry don't seem to like him. They don't think he stands for the right things; they don't like the way he bends the rules and refuses to follow their every order. He's a good person, and he hasn't let his power get to his head. He's also one of the strongest fighters against Voldemort our side has."

"Did you know him before he was the Minister?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he was just a few grades before me in school," said Sirius. "I think he told Ron that. We were both Gryffindors, and we knew each other from that. I didn't really get to know him until this summer, right before he was appointed. He was part of the old crowd."

Harry and Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. They'd heard about this 'old crowd' many times before, but it had never been fully explained to them. Sirius seemed to catch their perplexed looks.

"The crowd is a secret well kept from almost everyone," said Sirius softly. "It's basically the term we use to describe those of us that fought against Voldemort the first time. There are so few of us left now. Some died, and others left. Your father, Harry, was one of the leaders. Had it not been for him, Voldemort have never lost his hold on the wizarding world."

His statement had only succeeded in confusing them even more, and Sirius seemed to realize it. "Never mind," he said quickly. "You will all know in due time. Basically, those of us that originally united to fight the Dark Arts have united once more. We're working for Dumbledore and Bom, but never for the Ministry. The majority of the people there have good intentions, but there are some that were on the side of Voldemort the first time, and they could just as easily go back to him now. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of," said Harry, and Hermione and Ron agreed with nods.

"Good kids," said Sirius sincerely. "Which brings me to why I am here tonight. I need to speak with Professor Lupin later about a matter in which he is highly educated, and I need to inform Dumbledore of everything we've found so far. Of course, I couldn't resist a chance to see my godson, either."

"Thanks for coming, then," said Harry. He smiled at Sirius.

"It might be a long time before I see you again," said Sirius sadly. "Trust me to be back if anything else out of the ordinary happens. I just hope you can finish the year without any more misfortunes. It seems as if it might be your turn, Harry, to take a fall, considering I think your friends have had their share of pain already."

"Are you going to be gone by tomorrow?" asked Harry.

Sirius nodded. "I wish I could make it longer, but it's impossible. I have something to give you, though." He walked back to the chair he was sitting in and pulled out a book-sized parcel wrapped in plain brown paper. He handed it to Harry. "I know Hagrid compiled a photo album of your parents for you, but I thought you might enjoy this, too. It's a collection of photos from our years at Hogwarts. I'm sure you'll find them—er, very amusing, probably."

Harry smiled, accepting the package. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," said Sirius. "Now, as for the two of you, I expect you to go through it with him. There are some wonderful pictures of Remus Lupin in there for you to make good use of."

Sirius hugged Harry once more. Before the young wizard could say anything else, his godfather had turned back into a shaggy black dog. It gave a great bark and curled up in front of Dumbledore's desk. There was nothing left to do for Harry, Hermione, or Ron, and they headed quietly out of the room.

---

Back in the Gryffindor tower, the three friends headed straight for the prefect common room. The hour was growing late, and a lot of students had moved from the common room to their dormitory, even though it was a Friday night. Sure enough, the prefect's common room was empty, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron all squeezed onto the couch together.

Harry was still smiling from their meeting with Sirius when he tore the paper off the photo album. Hermione and Ron were sitting on either side of him, both eager to see what was inside.

"What did you guys think of Bom?" Ron wanted to know, "I told you guys it was the truth!"

"Forget we ever doubted you," said Hermione. "I think it was even nicer with Sirius there."

"I wasn't expecting that," Harry replied. "Seriously, I doubted I'd see him at all this year."

"So what do you think of this 'old crowd' stuff—" Ron didn't finish his question because he was in gales of laughter. The very first picture in the album was of Professor Lupin at age eleven, his long hair in a ponytail, a funny smile on his face. There were two other people in the picture, one of which was a younger Sirius and the other—

"He's identical to what you looked like when we first met," breathed Hermione. "No wonder everyone says you look like your father, Harry."

"You could pass for some kind of time-lapse twins," offered Ron.

Harry smiled as he flipped the pages. The pictures seemed to tell a story, even before they all started moving.

"Look at Sirius!" giggled Hermione. "He keeps scowling and trying to get out of the picture! Why doesn't it surprise me that he doesn't like to have his picture taken?"

"Who's that?" asked Ron suddenly. They pictures they were looking at had been taken during Harry's father's fourth year at Hogwarts. A young Professor Lupin had a very pretty blonde girl on his arm.

"I'm not sure who she is," said Harry.

A wicked smile appeared on Ron's face. "I'll bet anything these are the pictures Sirius thought we'd find funny!"

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione, pointing suddenly to the background of one picture. "It's Professor McGonagall!"

"You're kidding!" said Ron, bending in to look at the same time Harry did. Both boys sat back with a start after bumping their heads together.

"Merlin, it is her!" said Harry laughing. "That would have been about twenty years ago."

They kept flipping pages, and soon they were in the middle of Harry's father's fifth year. Suddenly, there was a picture of a very pretty girl with red hair. They grew silent.

"That's your mum, isn't it?" asked Hermione softly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's her."

"She was really pretty," said Hermione. She gently touched Harry's arm, and he smiled at her gratefully.

They went onto the next page, and the next. Harry's mother seemed to be a complete addition in the group, and before long, there was a slew of pictures with just James and Lily together. Harry and Hermione had started to laugh at a hairstyle Professor Lupin had tried, but something else caught Ron's eye.

Lily had a necklace on in almost all the pictures. He waited to look closer until Hermione and Harry weren't paying attention, and then he glanced at the necklace around Hermione's neck. Ron looked back down at the picture. It was the same necklace. He remembered Sirius awkward warning on Halloween night, and he remembered the shocked look on his face when he's seen Hermione's necklace. No wonder he had been so surprised.

Ron bit his lip, remembering how Sirius had told them all to look through the photo album together. Had he wanted Ron to see those particular pictures?

"I'm getting tired," said Ron abruptly, standing up. "I'll see you two in the morning, okay?"

"Okay," said Harry, sounding slightly perplexed, and Hermione called good night to him as he rushed down the stairs. Ron had too many thoughts in his head, and he needed to start figuring them out.


	8. Chapter 8: The Christmas Dance

Chapter Eight

THE CHRISTMAS DANCE

His time alone in the dormitory did nothing to solve the jumble of questions and thoughts in Ron's head. He'd left Harry and Hermione just under an hour before, and he was about to give up on thinking and go to sleep when the door opened.

"Ron?" whispered Harry in the darkness. "Are you still awake?"

Ron sat up in bed. There wasn't any use denying it. "Yeah," he said finally, "I'm awake. Did you and Hermione get through all the pictures?"

"Oh, yeah, we did," said Harry quietly, and Ron could hear him fumbling around in the dark for his pajamas. "Right after you left, actually. We talked for awhile afterwards."

"Really?" said Ron. "Did you ask her yet?"

"Did I ask her what yet?" The fumbling stopped, and Ron heard a slight creak as Harry climbed into his four-poster.

"You said you were going to ask her to the dance," said Ron. "Have you yet?"

"Not yet." There was a long silence.

"Are you still going to?" Ron wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," confessed Harry. "I want to, but it might be a little weird."

"You should do it," advised Ron. "It's not like you won't be spending most of the evening with her, anyway. I'll be with Anna, and the two of you will be talking or whatever together."

"Then why do I have to ask her?" said Harry.

"Just—just do it," said Ron impatiently. "She'll be happy to know you were thinking about her. Or something like that."

"How reassuring," muttered Harry, and he rolled over. "G'night, Ron."

"You still haven't told me if you're going to do it or not," pressed Ron.

"I am," said Harry. "Good night," he said again, more pointedly this time.

"G'night," repeated Ron, and he fell promptly asleep.

---

For fifth year students and above, breakfast on Saturday mornings was optional, which allowed both Harry and Ron to sleep in later than usual. Harry pulled himself out of bed when he heard everyone else pouring back in the dormitory after breakfast, but Ron remained fast asleep. A lot of the other fifth, sixth, and seventh year boys that had opted out of breakfast were all heading to the showers at that time, so Harry grabbed his things and made use of the prefect bathroom.

"Harry!"

Harry had just finished getting dressed and was on his way back to Gryffindor Tower to find Hermione when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Anna standing behind him.

"Hey Anna," he greeted her. "If it's Ron you're looking for, he's still out like a log up in our room. I wouldn't expect to see him any time much before lunch."

Anna sighed. "All well," she said finally. "Do you know if he's going to Hogsmead this afternoon?"

Harry stopped completely. He'd completely forgotten about the afternoon trip into Hogsmead that day. "I really don't know," he confessed. "I'd forgotten about it completely. I don't know if Ron's going or not. Why?"

"Well," started Anna, who blushed slightly. "He finally asked me—officially, at least—to the Christmas Dance yesterday, and I don't have dress robes yet, so I'm getting them this afternoon, and I don't want him hovering around while I'm trying to shop."

Harry laughed. "Smart girl. Ron will be more than happy to let you do your own thing, if he's even up when everyone leaves!"

Anna grinned. "Good point," she said. "Thank you, Harry, I'll see you later."

Harry waved as she headed back down the hallway, and he headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. He needed to find Hermione and had a good idea of where she'd be. Sure enough, she was curled up in the prefect common room with a book.

"Hey 'Mione," said Harry, trying to get her attention. He knew she had a tendency to tune everything else out while she was reading.

"Hmm?" she muttered.

"Hermione," Harry tried again, sitting down next to her. There was no response at all that time, so he finally waved one hand in front of her eyes and covered part of the book page with his other. "I promise this won't take but a second."

Hermione finally looked up. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, shutting the book so fast he barely had time to get his hand out of the way. "I didn't even realize you were there."

"No problem," said Harry, grinning, and he took a deep breath. If he was going to do this, it would have to be now.

"Well, I was thinking, if you weren't planning on going with someone else, I thought you might go to the Christmas Dance with me?" said Harry. "Just as friends, you know," he added quickly.

To his surprised, Hermione smiled. "I'd like that. Thank you, Harry." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, and he had to fight to keep from blushing.

---

The next two weeks flew by. Originally, the Christmas Dance was to take place on Christmas Day, just as the Yule Ball had. However, the castle had begun to show some signs of disrepair and grime, and Filch, the caretaker, had demanded a thorough cleaning over the holidays. For that reason, the date of the dance had been pushed back several days, so more students would go home for the break. Harry, Ron, and Hermione still put their names down as staying, but they were some of the few.

The term ended on a Friday, the nineteenth of December, and the dance was planned for the next day. The majority of Hogwarts students would be returning home that Sunday. Nearly everyone year four and up was go. Ron was obviously going with Anna, and Harry and Hermione were going together. Neville seemed to find his perfect match with a slightly clumsy fourth year Hufflepuff, and Justin Finch-Fletchley had asked Ginny. To everyone's surprise, she had said yes. As for Ron's twin brothers, Fred was taking his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, while George was going with Alicia Spinnet, but only as friends.

On Saturday morning, very few opted out of breakfast, and the Great Hall was abuzz with excited talk about the dance that night. There were, however, a few glum faces in the mix, mostly on those who had become ineligible for the dance on behalf of their behavior. Even the younger kids, most of who were not attending, seemed excited. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had put together separate activities to amuse them with that evening.

"What are those two whispering about?" said Ron quietly, leaning towards Harry. Hermione and Anna, who had worked her way over to the Gryffindor table halfway through the meal, were engaging in their own private conversation. An occasional laugh burst through the whispers.

Harry shrugged, taking another bite of his toast. "If you really want to know, I'd ask them," he joked. Ron didn't seem to catch that part.

"What are you two going on about?" asked Ron through a mouthful of food. Both Anna and Hermione broke off, looked up, and giving him a disapproving look.

"That," said Hermione, "is something for you to find out later."

"And find out later, you will," added Anna with the wave of her hand. She turned back to Hermione, and the two girls started talking again as if nothing had interrupted them in the first place.

"Girls," muttered Ron, and Harry laughed.

"You always say that," he said. "If you really want to know what they're talking about, my best guess is that it's the same thing everyone else here is."

"The Christmas Dance?" said Ron, nearly grimacing.

"Don't say it so glumly," said Harry. "I thought you were looking forward to it!"

"I was," said Ron, his voice taking on the same glum tone, "then I opened my trunk this morning to fetch my dress robes, and I remembered that they have to be unraveling and maroon."

Harry looked immediately down the table to Fred and George, who were laughing and joking with Angelina and Alicia. He remembered full well instructing them to get Ron a new set of dress robes when he gave them his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament. He nearly sighed, but he remembered that Ron knew nothing of that.

"It won't be that bad," said Harry reassuringly. "Anna isn't going to care about it, and her opinion is the only one that really matters, right?"

"Right," agreed Ron, but he was still frowning. "She'll be look smashing, and I'll be stuck in my secondhand maroon dress."

"It really will be okay," said Harry, trying once more to cheer him up.

"Easy for you to say," grumbled Ron. "Your set is perfectly fine."

"Ron—" started Harry, but he was interrupted by Dumbledore dismissing everyone from the meal. Ron stood up immediately, and he headed in the direction of Gryffindor tower before Harry could hardly blink. He looked down at his plate and shook his head.

"What's wrong with Ron?" asked Hermione suddenly. She and Anna were both looking in the direction that Ron had just disappeared in.

Harry shrugged. "I think he's a little nervous about tonight. He's embarrassed by his dress robes."

Hermione cringed, but Anna looked confused.

"I'm sure they're fine," she said. "He shouldn't be worried. It's not like I'm going to care."

"I tried to tell him that." Harry shook his head. "Ron's stubborn, but he'll come around. I'll see you guys later. I better go find him."

Harry headed off in the direction of Gryffindor, following closely behind the Weasley twins. Most everyone else was still finishing breakfast. Suddenly, George turned around and gave Harry a big grin.

"Harry!" he exclaimed. "Is Ron up in your room?"

"I assume so," said Harry, quickening his pace to catch up with them. "He took off from breakfast as soon as Dumbledore dismissed everyone. He's a little nervous about tonight."

"Aww," said Fred, "little Ronnie shouldn't be worried."

"We know what's bugging him," added George.

"And we'll be taking care of that right away," finished Fred, "with an early Christmas present." He clapped Harry's bag, and George winked at him. The two of them took off so quickly that Harry was left standing in the hallway, confused. He shrugged it off, and he headed toward the Gryffindor Tower at a leisurely pace.

---

Just as Harry reached the hallway of the boy's dormitory, Fred and George were leaving their room, a wrapped package in Fred's hands.

"Harry!" called George, and once more he headed over to them.

"What's that?" asked Harry, pointing to the package. He noticed its wrappings were covered in a festive, Christmas print of deep reds and greens. It was wrapped in the same manner that Ron wrapped things, with lots of tape and extra paper.

"Ron's Christmas present," explained Fred. "It seems that we made you a promise last summer on the Hogwarts Express—"

"—And we Weasleys always keep our promises," finished George. "So if you'll excuse us, we have a package to deliver."

Harry stepped aside, and Fred threw open the door to he and Ron's room. Ron was sitting on his bed, the curtains pulled aside, flipping through a book about the Chudley Cannons.

"Hey Harry," said Ron, squinting down into the book. He did not look up.

"I'm not Harry," declared Fred, bursting into the room with George on his heels. He plopped down on the edge of Ron's bed, knocking his book off in the process.

"We heard you're feeling down, Ron," said George slyly.

"Shut up, you two," said Ron angrily. "Who let you in, anyway?"

"We let ourselves in," said George.

"Don't get mad at us," added Fred, "because we come bearing gifts." He shoved the package in Ron's direction. "It's your Christmas present—"

"—But you won't have much use for it after Christmas," explained George, "so we want you to open it now!"

"So hurry along now!" exclaimed Fred.

Ron gave them suspicious looks, but he was already tearing into the paper. "What—what's this?" he stammered, lifting out a bit of cloth in a deep rust color.

"Merry Christmas, Ron!" exclaimed both twins at once. Then George added, "It's a new set of dress robes. We thought you might like that as much as anything."

With a wink and a grin, the twins were out of the room before Ron could even finish stammering his thanks. He turned to Harry, who was grinning nearly as much as the twins.

"Were you in on this?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head. "I didn't know they were going to do this, if that's what you mean."

Ron nodded. "They aren't that bad," he said, "as brothers, you know. They can be pretty cool every now and then."

"I believe it." Harry smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here. It's a beautiful day outside, and there's no need to spend it inside."

---

"Duck, Harry!" said Hermione, shrilly. He did as he was told, and a snowball whizzed by, just above his ear. In no time, he was standing again, packing another snowball. Next to him, Ron stumbled as three different snowballs flew at him from a variety of directions.

"Thanks Hermione!" he called, and Ron gave him a high five as his volley knocked Snape right in the face. The moment of victory, however, was short lived because they had to drop to the ground to avoid being pelted by Slytherin snowballs.

"I can't believe old Dumbledore had it in him," said Lee Jordan, who was on Harry's other side. "A snowball fight for the entire school? That's my idea of a good time!"

"It would be," said Lavender. She had retreated into the background with several of her friends. "I, however, wasn't planning on being drenched in the snow today."

"Oh, live a little, Lavender!" exclaimed Hermione, giggling as she watched the Weasley twins create a sort of slingshot out of thin air. She was standing right behind Harry, using him as a shield from the flying snow. She bent down behind her, working on her own snowball.

"What's that up there?" she asked suddenly. She pointed in the direction of one of the trees on the Slytherin side. Harry squinted, trying to block out the sun. Sure enough, it looked like something large and dark gray was perched in the tree.

"I'm not sure," confessed Harry. "It's probably one of the Slytherins, but I can't figure out why they'd want someone up a tree, especially one that far back."

"They probably got scared of getting hit!" said Hermione gleefully, as one of her snowballs his someone on the other side. It was the first time it had happened during the game. Harry gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

"Ready," said Ron a few minutes later, pulling back on the twins' creation.

"Aim," said Fred, from one side of the slingshot.

"Fire!" called George, and Ron did as he was told. The massive collection of snow tumbled down around Snape, and the three brothers let loose cheers and excited shoots.

"Ooh, they're mad now," observed Harry. Snape had fallen back into the snow, and he did not look happy. Several of the older Slytherins had assembled around him, and a few were shaking their fists angrily.

"Snape's madder," said Ron grimly. "There's going to be hell to pay when we have to go back to his class every day."

"No time to worry about that," called Fred cheerfully. "Gryffindor's pride is at stake. Times like these require sacrifice."

Hermione started to laugh, but a snowball caught her in the cheek at about that moment. Harry turned back and grabbed her hand to keep her from stumbling.

"Just fine!" she exclaimed. Harry grinned, ducking under the makeshift wall of snow. The snowball that flew over his head landed perfectly intact, and he picked it up and hurled it back. From about ten feet away, even their stern housemaster seemed to be getting into it.

"That's the spirit!" called Professor McGonagall as a snowball nearly knocked down the Slytherin flag. The entire snowball fight had been Dumbledore's idea, meant to entertain everyone in the hours before the dance. It would be over when three of the house flags fell, and an hour and a half into the fight, only Slytherin and Gryffindor remained standing. The majority of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students remained outside, with Ravenclaw cheering for Slytherin because Gryffindor had taken down their flag; Hufflepuff cheered for Gryffindor because Slytherin had knocked theirs down—in the first fifteen minutes.

Ron and Harry shared a smile. "She just likes to win," said Ron, causing everyone who heard him to laugh. He scrambled back to the twins, who were getting ready to launch their third volley.

"On the count of three," said George. "One—two—three!"

It worked beautifully. It nearly knocked over the boy Slytherin had appointed to guard the flag, giving Ron a chance to grab a snowball from Harry and knock the flag over. Immediately, cheers rang out as the Gryffindors gathered around each other, hollering about their victory.

"I just love Christmas here," breathed Hermione as they began to file back towards the castle. "I think this is going to be the best one yet."

"I agree," said Harry. "I just don't know how the dance will live up to that."

"I think it will better," argued Hermione, "even though I must admit, it was very satisfying to see Professor Snape get clobbered with snow."

"That was the best part," said Harry. It was so cold that he could see his breath. Behind he and Hermione, Ron and Anna were having a bit of a lover's quarrel.

"You show no mercy!" she was exclaiming. "I was watching, Ronald Weasley. I know full well that it was you who took down our flag."

Ron shrugged. "It was every house for itself. I had to do it."

"You didn't have to do it in the first half hour of the game!" exclaimed Anna, swatting at him. Ron responded by wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Why do I have a feeling they're going to be all over each other in a minute?" whispered Harry grimly. Hermione laughed.

"Because they probably will be?" suggested Hermione. She shivered. "Actually, they won't. Anna said she needs my help getting ready, so I'm sneaking her into Gryffindor again."

They filed back into the castle together, Anna and Ron right behind them. Sure enough, the first thing that Anna did was check the clock.

"Five already?" she exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you need two hours to get ready," groaned Ron.

"Two?" said Hermione slyly, raising an eyebrow. "Two isn't nearly enough!"

---

"Are they ever going to come down?" complained Ron, glancing at his wristwatch for the umpteenth time. Harry reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Stop it," he commanded. "It's still ten minutes until seven. You're driving me nuts. What do you have to be so anxious about, anyway?"

"I'm curious to know what they're doing to themselves up there," explained Ron. "I mean, sure, they look nice when they emerge two or three hours later, but I don't see how all that takes so much time."

"That," said George, materializing behind Harry and Ron, "is one of the secrets of women that we are not to know."

"Ever," added Fred. "It would be betraying some higher power."

The doors to the girls' dormitory had opened now, and the girls were filing down the stairs in groups, but there wasn't any sign of Hermione or Anna. Angelina was one of the first girls to come out, and Fred waved as he led her off. George did the same with Alicia a few moments later, and Ginny gave Harry and Ron a nervous look as she headed down to meet Justin. They were giving her their assurances when Hermione and Anna appeared.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around at the sound of his name, and he could barely believe his eyes when he saw Hermione. She was wearing the same periwinkle-blue robes she had the year before, just as Harry was wearing his green robes. However, he hadn't expected with her to bother with her hair for him, and she had. Instead of the knot, however, Hermione's usually bushy hair had been combed in to soft, elegant curls that fell around her face and down her back. She had a sweet smile on her face.

"Hermione! You look—" exclaimed Harry, knowing his cheeks had to be a very deep shade of red. "You look beautiful."

Hermione blushed, too. "Thank you," she said sincerely, taking his hand. "You look nice, too, Harry."

"None of us look that much different than we normally do," admitted Harry, gesturing to the boys still waiting around in the common room.

"You do too," insisted Hermione. "You all look a bit—er, cleaner—than usual, and it's amazing what a difference a little color makes. For instance, that green only makes your eyes look greener, if that's even possible."

Harry blushed, but Hermione had fortunately looked over to Ron. He was still gaping at Anna, who was dressed in a deep blue color. Ron was wearing his new robes, which were a deep rust color.

"He looks nice," said Hermione approvingly. "I see he ditched the lacy maroon robes."

"Yeah, Fred and George—" Harry stopped, catching the secretive smile working its way onto Hermione's face. "You knew all along, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," she confessed, "and so did Anna. The two of us helped Fred and George pick them out one afternoon in Hogsmead. They told me about the money."

Harry blushed again. "I didn't need it."

"I know you didn't," said Hermione, taking his hand again. The two walked towards the portrait hole together. "Fred and George still can't get over the fact that you gave it to them. They're going to do it—I really think they'll make that joke shop happen."

"Good," said Harry, helping Hermione through the portrait hole. The Fat Lady gave them an approving nod.

"Very lovely, very lovely! You all look so lovely!" she muttered, reaching for a tissue at the bottom of the painting. "It's so nice to see everyone all dressed up—such a nice change from the way you ragamuffins usually run around—run along, run along now, and have a good time."

Harry and Hermione waved their good-byes and quickly reached the mass of students waiting to enter the Great Hall. Just as they reached the edge of the group, a clock somewhere started announcing the hour, and the doors swung open with the seventh chime.

The Great Hall had been transformed. The huge Christmas trees had been decorated with exotic looking scarlet flowers, and the ceiling was changing more rapidly than usually, displaying one glimmering constellation after another. Rich looking garlands wrapped around to every wall, and the entire hall had a wonderful, warm, pine smell. The two middle tables—Gryffindor and Hufflepuff—had been removed, and food had been stacked in glorious displays on the Slytherin table, while the Ravenclaw table was covered with elegant tablecloths and candelabras. A small assembly of the house ghosts, led by Nearly Headless Nick, was playing a beautiful orchestral piece, and an ice sculpture had been brought in and set in place of the staff table. It was hard to miss Madame Maxime and Hagrid because they were both taller than it, and it was also hard to miss the bright smile on Madame Maxime's face.

"Wow," breathed Hermione. "It's gorgeous!"

Harry could only nod. He had been thinking the same thing. The entire room seemed to burst with Christmas cheer. Already, the students had broken off into little groups. Some were already at the table with their meals, but most were standing around, talking to their friends. After a few minutes, the flow of students into the hall had stopped, and the doors shut again as Dumbledore called everyone's attention to the center of the room.

"I will make this brief," he stated, "for I know you are all excited to get on with the evening. We have a glorious buffet set up that will be replenished several times throughout the night. For the first half hour, our music will be provided by our own orchestra of house ghosts. They agreed to 'deejay' our extravaganza on the condition they were allowed to provide some of the music. Finally, be careful if you venture into the back part of the room—you might be in for a bit of surprise."

Harry felt someone tap his arm. "It's mistletoe," admonished Ron. "George and Alicia already found out about it the hard way. Peeves put it up—he's throwing things at anyone that tries to sneak away without kissing."

"That sounds like something Peeves would enjoy," said Hermione with a laugh. "Thank you for the warning, Ron."

"I'm not going to take it," whispered Ron as Anna tugged him in the direction of a group of Ravenclaw boys to meet her older brother. He winked at them before shooting them a look of fright. Harry and Hermione began to laugh.

"'Arry an' 'Ermione!" called a booming voice behind them. It could only be one person.

"Hagrid!" said Hermione, smiling as she turned around. Harry smiled, too.

"Yeh both look real nice," said Hagrid. "Do yeh like the ice sculp'ure? I knew Olympe 'ad 'em at 'eauxbatons, an' ay 'anted to do somethin' to remind 'er of it. Carved it meself."

"It's gorgeous, Hagrid, just like everything in here," said Hermione sincerely.

"It is," said Harry. He gestured around to the garlands everywhere. "Are you responsible for those, too?"

"Yeh, ay'm," said Hagrid with a wide grin. "It was all meh idea. I did it out of the 'orest."

"It looks great," smiled Harry, "and it smells even better!"

Hagrid beamed. Then, he looked around nervously and bent down to them. "I got somethin' ter tell yeh," he whispered. "Meh and Olympe, well, things 'ave been goin' real well between us. I got somethin' ter ask her, and I might do it ternight."

"Hagrid!" exclaimed both Harry and Hermione at the same time, catching onto what he was talking about. He blushed, but he smiled, too.

"Good luck," said Harry, and Hermione gave him a great hug. Hagrid was beaming again.

"Yeh'll beh the first ter know when ay've done it," he said, giving them a thumbs up before saying good-bye and walking back to Madam Maxime.

"Oh, I do hope things work out for him!" exclaimed Hermione. "Hagrid deserves to be happy."

"He does," agreed Harry. "He does so much for everyone here—teaches class, maintains the grounds, watches over things, runs errands for Dumbledore. It's hard not to like him."

"Not if you're a Slytherin," said Hermione coolly. She pointed in the direction of Madam Maxime and Hagrid, who were dancing around in slow circles. He'd just brushed up against Pansy Parkinson, and she was glaring at him and wiping at her robes as if they were contaminated. "Malfoy managed to turn every single one of them against Hagrid, it seems."

"Too true," said Harry grimly. "It's their own loss, though, if they're dumb enough to have listened to him."

Hermione stifled a giggle. She and Harry wondered around for a good hour, talking to everyone from the Weasley twins to Neville. They'd gotten a good laugh at Snape dancing sullenly with Professor Trelawny when she asked him, and they nearly got knocked over when Fred and Angelina managed to get everyone to tango. Looking back, however, they both agreed that the best moment came later that evening, when Dumbledore got at least three-quarters of the staff on the floor in a line dance, including the unwilling and finally enchanted Professor Snape. It was half past eight when everyone began to tire of dancing and head to the buffet table. Harry and Hermione hadn't danced yet, but they headed over to the table behind Anna and Ron. Ron looked nervous.

"He's afraid of my brother," whispered Anna with a snicker. "He keeps muttering about giants. I guess I forgot to mention that John is even taller than Ron! I don't know why he's so scared, though—John liked him!"

Harry and Hermione both laughed as they picked up plates at one end of the table; the food didn't start for several more feet. "I didn't know you had a brother, Anna," said Hermione.

"Oh, I actually have five," said Anna, pointing to a group of boys hanging out near the mistletoe corner. "John's the last one at Hogwarts, though. He's one of those brilliant ones trying to get kisses beneath the mistletoe."

"You didn't have to make me meet him tonight," Ron was still muttering. "I was having a nice evening. I really was. Then I meet your brother. He's probably standing over there, contemplating how to kill me and where to put the body."

Anna popped him with the back of her hand. "Oh, John wouldn't hurt a fly," she said. "He probably doesn't even know how. He's scared of me half the time, convinced my friend Lena is plotting against him."

"I should have listened to Fred and George," said Ron sadly. "They warned me that your older brother was superhuman, and I didn't believe them."

The two of them sat down together, continuing to banter. Harry and Hermione shared a look as they sat down.

"I think they've tuned us out," said Harry as Anna and Ron launched into a heated debate about former Chudley Cannons. "I've followed different Quidditch teams more and more since the World Cup, and I don't even know what they're talking about."

"You?" said Hermione. "What about me? I get confused when you start naming the different positions! The only person whose role I'm sure of is the Seeker, and that's because you're one!"

Harry looked at her, astonished. "How do you follow the games, then?"

"I just nod and pretend to understand everything being announced." Hermione shrugged. "Then, I stand to cheer when everyone else does. Besides, I'm hopeless on a broomstick, and I'm hopeless in any sport I've ever tried. I highly doubt Quidditch would be my calling."

"You don't know what you're missing," declared Harry. "Has anyone ever even explained the game to you?"

Hermione shook her head. "And I felt stupid asking, so I read all I could about it, but it was one of those things that I just couldn't absorb."

"It's really very easy to understand," said Harry, and he briefly explained how the game was played and what each position was responsible for doing. When he finished, Hermione was actually smiling and nodding with understanding.

"Now," she said with a laugh, "looking back, I think I would understand everything I've missed."

Harry grinned. "Then the next thing I have to teach you is how to ride a broomstick."

"I think I'll pass," said Hermione. "Just the thought of it makes me feel queasy."

Harry shook his head, remembering that he had a meal in front of him, and started to eat again. Anna and Ron were still in their own little world, so he and Hermione started to talk on their own. It didn't seem to matter what they tried to talk about, though, because they always ended up talking about seeing Malfoy back on campus nearly a month before. They had worked with the Belwit Curse so much in Professor Lupin's class that they no longer thought Malfoy was responsible for what happened at the Quidditch match. It was a difficult curse to perform; even Hermione had trouble getting it perfect.

"What about Halloween though?" asked Hermione, lowering her voice as a group of Slytherin girls sat down near her with their dinners. The table had filled with students fast, and there weren't many seats left.

"I really don't think Malfoy did any of it," said Harry finally. "He likes to gloat about things he's done, especially if he wasn't supposed to be doing them. Don't you think we would have heard something from him sooner if he was responsible?"

"You have a good point," said Hermione, chewing thoughtfully. She swallowed. "I just—well, I can't come up with any other reason as why he'd want his wand back."

"More important than that," said Harry, "is why he would bother returning it to you after he took it. Whatever happened to it?"

"Dumbledore took it from him again, and he did give it back to me. He said something about alerting him immediately if it happened to go missing again." Hermione sighed. "The whole reason I'd put it so securely away in the first place is because I didn't want it constantly reminding me of him. I didn't want to gloat about him getting expelled. Now, I feel like I should be watching over it. I just wish Dumbledore would keep it."

"You should tell him that," reasoned Harry. "He'd understand."

"I don't know," said Hermione. "I just want to forget it ever happened."

Harry nodded. He reached across the table and squeezed her hand silently. She smiled at him. "Do whatever makes you comfortable," said Harry.

"Thanks for your assurances," said Hermione softly. She pulled her hand back, noticing her bracelet was about to come unclasped. When she went to fix it, the sleeve of her robes fell back, exposing her forearm. It suddenly dawned on Harry that he hadn't seen her in anything but long sleeves since she had left the hospital, and he immediately understood why. The skin that had been touched with the Forveret Bursen was still an ugly shade of red, and it looked like a crackled scab running up her arm. Hermione shoved her sleeve back down as quickly as it had fallen up, but it was too late.

"Ew!" exclaimed Pansy Parkinson, who had taken the seat next to her, and she moved away from Hermione. "That is so disgusting! What is wrong with you?"

"Oh Pansy," said the girl next to her with a hateful laugh, "don't be silly. It's those burns from Potions. I thought you got out of class for two months to lounge around the hospital wing, Granger."

"Don't worry about it, Daisy," said another girl. She had thick black hair and was wearing expensive pink robes. She looked down her nose toward Hermione. "She was already an unattractive Mudblood, it's not going to make any difference."

Hermione recoiled with each remark, and more of the girls seemed to be staring at her now. The second girl, apparently named Daisy, scrunched up her nose again.

"Silly me," she said. She looked haughtily at Hermione for a second time. "No wonder no one likes you. As if getting Malfoy expelled wasn't enough!"

"It should have been her that got expelled," said a fourth girl. She was disgustingly skinny, with beady black eyes. "I can't believe they let people like that come here in the first place!"

Tears had begun to well up in Hermione's eyes, and she lost it with the last comment. She rushed out of the Great Hall, tears streaming down her face. Harry was still staring at the girls, dumbfounded.

"What is your problem?" Harry suddenly demanded. He couldn't believe they'd had the nerve to say those things to Hermione. "Why do you all think you're so much better than she is?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Maybe because we are?" she offered. "What, is she your girlfriend now, Harry?"

"No," said Harry, taking a deep breath, "but she is one of my best friends." He stopped, wanting to say more, but he could deal with them later. Harry was more worried about finding Hermione and seeing if she was okay.

---

Harry found Hermione out in the courtyard, sitting on the wall of the turned-off-for-winter fountain. She had her face buried in her hands, and she trembled every few seconds. At that moment, he could have killed the girls for what they'd said about her.

"Hermione?" he said softly, walking over to her. She looked up at him, her face tearstained. Wordlessly, he sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," managed Hermione finally. She was still crying, and her words sounded chocked.

"Don't be sorry," ordered Harry. "You don't need to be."

"Yes, I do," insisted Hermione quietly. She pulled away from him suddenly. "I should have told you what a repulsive date partner you managed to pick for the dance."

"Hermione, they just don't like you. Nothing they said was true," said Harry softly. Hermione had looked down, and he touched her chin gently and made her look up at him. He gave her a long look. "You are not repulsive. I don't want to hear you say that ever again."

Hermione sniffled. "Harry," she said, "you don't understand. It's not just my arm. It's all over my shoulder and my back. It is disgusting, and I've known that for a long time."

"It's not nearly as bad as you think," said Harry. "I'm more worried about it still hurting you than how it looks."

"It's not like it matters. I was unattractive to start with."

"You were not. 'Mione, you're one of the prettiest girls I know, and I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. It's not what's on the outside, anyway—your cleverness, your personality—those things make you attractive," said Harry sincerely, but then he grinned. "But even if you were dead annoying, I'd still think you were pretty. Now come on, look at me. I'm not going to let you believe what those girls in there said."

Hermione looked at him, and he was thankful to see she had stopped crying. He put his arm around her again, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You know what I think it is?" he said finally.

"What?"

"I think they're still mad about our Potions test," said Harry, grinning. "The one time Snape said he'd curve a test, you get a perfect score!"

Hermione managed a smile, a real one this time. Despite the cold, they sat there like that for a long time. From inside the castle, Dumbledore's booming voice eventually announced that the next song would be the last. Harry swallowed hard, and, even though his mind was still working through it, he decided to take a risk. He stood, clutched both of Hermione's hands, and pulled her up as well.

"Harry," she asked, obviously caught off guard, "what are you doing?"

"Come on, 'Mione," he urged. "It's the last dance." The first chords of the last song were already drifting out of the school.

"Don't be silly, Harry," said Hermione. "We'll never get back inside before the song is over."

"We don't have to," said Harry. Before she could say another word, he had one of her hands in his and had pulled her closer with the other. Hermione finally seemed to understand what he was getting at, and she put both of her arms around his neck. Harry pulled her closer, and Hermione rested her head against his shoulder.

It was their first and last dance of the evening, and they stayed like that for a long time, even after the last note of music had faded away.


	9. Chapter 9: Mysterious Disappearances

Chapter Nine

MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARANCES

The stairs circling the boys' dormitories were dark when Harry finally made his way up to his room that night. It was just past eleven; the dance had ended at ten. Harry wasn't sure how long he and Hermione had been outside, and he wasn't sure how long they had spent in the common room after that. Judging by the intense silence, everyone else must have gone straight to bed after the dance.

Harry pushed open the door to his room as silently as possible because he was sure that Ron was already asleep. He also avoided the floorboards he knew creaked, but it was no use.

"Where have you been?" demanded Ron. "Pansy Parkinson started a big row about Hermione down at the dance, saying she'd seen Hermione's scabs from the Forveret Bursen. She has half the school convinced Hermione's got some kind of disease, and she said Hermione ran off crying. We spent the last hour of the dance looking for you, but you were no where to be found—"

"Ron," interrupted Harry, "I know what Pansy saw. I was there. A whole lot of Slytherin girls started in on Hermione, calling her unattractive and talking about how they wish she'd gotten expelled instead of Malfoy. She did run off crying, and I found her in the courtyard. That's where I've been."

"With Hermione?"

"Yes, with Hermione," said Harry. He had managed to locate his pajamas in the dark. He discarded his dress robes on the floor, too tired to care if they got wrinkled.

"Lumos!"

Harry squinted when he realized Ron had picked up his wand and illuminated the room. Ron's freckled face was filled with concern.

"Is she okay?" asked Ron. "I heard what they were saying. They made it sound like Hermione was devastated."

"She was," said Harry grimly. He hopped into his four-poster, but he did not pull the curtain shut. "I think they took a lucky guess on that one. She was crying when she left, after all."

"What about now?"

"Okay, I think," said Harry. He pulled an extra blanket up on the bed, still cold from being outside for so long. "I don't know why they went off on her like that. It wasn't like she was doing anything, just sitting there, talking to me."

"So they just attacked her?" Ron wanted to know. "I really hate those girls."

"More or less," said Harry. He quickly explained how her bracelet had come unclasped and, when she went to fix it, her sleeve had fallen back and showed the scabs.

"And they just started in on her?" Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

"It is," agreed Harry. "We had been talking about Malfoy, but they never once looked in our direction before. Maybe they heard, but we were talking awfully quietly. It would have been hard."

"Knowing Pansy, she had it planned the entire time," quipped Ron. "She's that type. She's always finding something to pick at someone for. Hermione was probably just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Poor Hermione. I believe that, but even so, I just couldn't believe how vicious they all were. They all just look at her with this cruel stare. I don't blame her for running off in tears."

"Probably not," said Ron, and he yawned. "Where'd you go after the dance?"

"We stayed out in the courtyard for a little while," said Harry, being carefully not to mention the dance they'd shared. He knew full well Ron would give him hell about it if he did. "Then, we were down in the common room for awhile."

"But she's all better now?"

Harry noticed that Ron had put out his wand, and he rolled over in the darkness, putting his glasses down on the bedside table. "I don't know if you'd say all better," said Harry quietly, "but I don't think she's any worse off."

"That," said Ron, "if I didn't know better, would be called avoiding the question. What have you been doing for the last hour, though?"

"I told you," said Harry. "We were outside in the courtyard for awhile, and then we were downstairs in the common room."

"I know that," agreed Ron. "But what were you doing?"

"Hermione just needed someone to be there for her for awhile, and I was there. Okay?" Harry grimaced as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to be so harsh, and he couldn't figure out why he was so protective of Hermione all of a sudden. There was silence from Ron's side of the room, and it stretched on for several minutes.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry could tell Ron was squirming around because his mattress squeaked. He wanted for his friend to go on.

"I'm not trying to pry, and I'm not going to tease you, okay?"

"Okay... what are you talking about?"

There was another squeak of the mattress, and Harry was starting to feel very curious. Ron seemed to be squirming around a lot more than usual, which meant he was uncomfortable.

"Well?"

"Is—is there something, er, going on between you and Hermione?" said Ron quietly.

Harry was silent for a few minutes. There wasn't anything going on between them, of course. "No, there's not, Ron," he said finally.

---

By the next morning, the Great Hall was back to normal. The two middle tables had been added again, the ice sculpture had been taken outside, and the Christmas trees had been stripped of their tropical flowers. Hagrid's garlands remained, however, as did the wonderful, Christmas smell.

The commotion that morning was more than usual, for majority of students were heading home for the holidays directly afterwards. Only six people from Gryffindor had opted to stay: the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione, though Harry had a feeling the others were staying out of pity for him. In the other three houses, there seemed to be similar amounts of people leaving, and even some of the professors were going home.

However, something set that morning apart from the others. While everyone from Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff had found their way down to the Great Hall, not a single person occupied the Ravenclaw table, even after the food had been served. Ron, of course, was worried about Anna, but Harry had his own concerns. Hermione had seemed fine when she'd gone up to her dorm room, but she wasn't looking that well now. She hadn't said a word yet that morning—not even a hello—and she kept pushing her food around on her plate. For Harry, Ron, and Hermione, breakfast was a quiet affair.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened again, and the whole slew of Ravenclaws burst in, all with different degrees of concerned looks on their faces. Anna made a beeline for the Gryffindor table.

"What's going on?" asked Ron. Anna's eyes went wide.

"Mandy Brocklehurst is missing—she stood up her date up for the dance and no one remember seeing her at the snowball fight," she said, and she rushed on. "She's a prefect, and she has her own room. When someone realized she hadn't been seen in ages, they checked her room. Everything was thrown about here and there, all out of place—and they say there was another message in smoke."

---

The news spread around the Great Hall like wildfire. Before Dumbledore or any of the teachers had a chance to saying something, the whole place was nearly in uproar. Not a lot of people seemed to know Mandy, but those that did all described her in the same way: very smart, very talented, very quiet.

When Harry heard this, he couldn't help but look to Hermione. She was always two of the things, and today she was also the third. Something wasn't right, and Harry made a mental note to talk to her later. There wasn't much point of trying amidst the commotion that was the Great Hall.

Finally, Dumbledore managed to silence everyone, but not until he resorted to the use of his wand. He stood before everyone, a very stern look on his face.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore. "I will not waste your time repeating information, as it seems you all already know. However, even in light of recent events, the majority of you all are expected on the Hogwarts Express in little over an hour. There is an explanation for everything, and you need not worry that we will get to the bottom of this. Please head back to your rooms right after you finish eating to gather your things. For those students not leaving, you will still accompany us to the platform."

With another wave of his wand, the silence was lifted from the Great Hall. The whispers began again, and no one seemed able to believe Dumbledore's calmness in the matter. Harry looked over to Hermione, about to say something, but she suddenly stood up. She looked unusually pale, and she still hadn't touched her breakfast. She must have seen him looking at her with confusion.

"I—I have to go," stammered Hermione. "I just remembered I—I promised Lavender I'd do something for her before she left."

Before Harry could say anything, she was gone. He looked at her empty seat for a moment, wondering what could possibly be going on. It didn't take a genius to realize there wasn't any promise to Lavender involved. Harry just couldn't figure out why she would want to lie to him. He wasn't finished with his breakfast yet, but he decided that dragging the truth out of Hermione was more important.

---

"Hullo, Mr. Potter! How are you this morning?" welcomed the Fat Lady as Harry approached the Gryffindor tower.

"I'm fine," said Harry. "How are you?"

The Fat Lady clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh, I'm having the most lovely day! I'm looking forward to some rest and relaxation with so many of you ragamuffins leaving! Will you be staying?"

"Yes—I'm one of the few that are," said Harry, trying not to sound impatient. He wanted to find Hermione, but he didn't want to be rude, either. "Say, did Hermione rush through here a few minutes ago?"

"Hermione, you say? No, I'm sorry, dear, she hasn't been through here."

"Oh, it's okay," said Harry. "I'm going in, anyway. Christmas pudding."

"Very well then!" called the Fat Lady cheerfully as she swung open. "It was nice talking to you, Harry!"

Harry said his goodbyes and darted through the portrait hole. He couldn't help but scratch his head in confusion once in the common room. If Hermione hadn't gone back to Gryffindor, where could she have gone? As it turns out, the portrait hole opened a few seconds later, and Hermione climbed through. She made a beeline to the staircase up to the girls' dormitory, brushing past Harry without so much as a word.

"Hermione!" he called, and she stopped halfway up the staircase. She gripped the railing as she turned around.

"Oh, hello Harry," she said quietly. "I really can't talk long. I've decided to go home for the holidays; I have a sudden homesickness. I've just talked to Dumbledore and sent an express owl to my parents, and I really must get my things together."

"Oh," said Harry. He didn't know how he was supposed to respond to that. He could have sworn she told him how much she loved the holidays here just the night before. As he thought, she started up the staircase again. "Hermione, wait. Is there something bothering you?"

"Everything's fine." Hermione stopped, and Harry noticed she looked unusually pale. Suddenly, she rushed back down the stairs and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Harry!"

"'Mione? What's wrong?" Harry was so confused that he pulled back from her grasp.

"I—I can't explain it," said Hermione, and she brought her hands up behind her neck, fumbling with something. "I have to go, Harry. I just can't be here, not right now. A—a—and—I'm sorry Harry."

He felt her open his hand and slip something into it. He looked down to see the necklace he had given her coiled up in his palm. "Hermione—what's this about? This was a gift. You don't have to give it back to me—"

"Yes, I do," said Hermione quickly. She had backed away from him and looked dangerously close to tears. "You wouldn't understand. You'd think it was stupid, but this isn't right. You might not realize it now, but you don't want to be around me, Harry. I—I'm sorry."

Harry was still looking at the necklace in his hand, dumbfounded, when she dashed up the stairs. He was about to call for an explanation, but she had already shut the door to the girls' dormitory.

---

Just as Dumbledore had stated, the scheduled events of the day continued on as usual. Still, even as collected as he might appear, Harry couldn't help but notice the wary look on the headmaster's face as students piled onto the Hogwarts Express to go home for Holiday. Harry stayed back with the Weasleys and a handful of other students staying in the castle over the break. Ron looked confused as to why Hermione had boarded the train, but Harry was still working over what she had said to him and didn't offer an explanation. The twins were dueling with their fake wands, and Ginny chatted with her friends to the very last.

Finally, the whistle blew and the train left, leaving only twelve students still on the platform. Standing with them were Hagrid, Madame Maxime, Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, Snape, and Filch. The caretaker had brought his cat, Mrs. Norris, with him, and was grumbling about time he could have spent cleaning being wasted.

Like most students, Anna had chosen to go home, which gave Harry Ron's undivided attention for the first time in weeks. However, Harry was still so caught up in what Hermione had said to notice his redheaded friend trying to get his attention. Finally, Ron bellowed his name in his ear, and Harry looked over with a flinch. Ron was waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

"I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes, and you almost tripped over a tree root because you weren't watching. What's going on?" Ron wanted to know.

"It's nothing," said Harry immediately, but he sighed. It would be no use lying to Ron. He quickly told him what Hermione had said to him in the common room before leaving.

"That's ridiculous!" protested Ron. "She was just talking about how excited she was to spend the holidays with us on Thursday afternoon! How could she have changed her mind? That was only a few days ago!"

"Not even a few days," said Harry grimly. "She was still looking forward to it last night."

"Do you think it could be because of what those girls said to her last night?" questioned Ron. "She didn't talk to me this morning, but I thought she looked a little out of it."

"She did," said Harry. "I was going to track her down later today and try to talk about it, but you see where that got me."

Ron shook his head. "I think she just disowned you, Harry."

---

"Harry, wake up! You might not be in a very merry mood, but I'm not going to let you sleep through Christmas morning! Now get up!" exclaimed Ron a few mornings later, shoving back the hangings on his friend's bed and shaking his shoulder vigorously. Harry reached up, trying to bat him away, but it was no use.

"There's no escaping Christmas, Harry!" called Fred, his voice cheery as he peaked into his younger brother's room. He had his arms full of packages, which he set on the floor in a pile; George was right behind him and did the same.

"Come on, Harry!" exclaimed Ron again, and Harry finally opened his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," he said grumpily, nearly hitting Ron as he reached over to get his glasses. He blinked a few times, looking very surprised to see Fred and George there already.

"We thought we'd pay you too a visit and have ourselves a real Christmas party," explained George hastily. "I wouldn't be surprised if Ginny popped in here in a few minutes."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he climbed out of bed and looked around the room. He'd had a rough few days, as he was preoccupied with thoughts about what Hermione had said to him. Now, as his eyes shifted between his three redheaded friends, the piles of festive packages, and the small Christmas tree Hagrid had cut for them a couple days before, Harry made a resolution not to let his concerns upset him that day.

"I think we should all open these first," declared Fred, holding up a lumpy package from Mrs. Weasley. George dug his out, nodding as he held it up.

"A Weasley family sweater!" exclaimed George as he held it up. "I wasn't expecting this!"

Ron, however, was staring at his in disbelief. "I wasn't expecting it not to be maroon!"

Harry peered over to Ron, who, sure enough, was holding up a blue sweater. "Was it finally starting to grow on you, Ron?" he asked, and Ron threw a wad of wrapping paper at him. His own sweater was green.

"She's gotten us confused," said George suddenly. He held up a red sweater with a large yellow F knitted into it. Fred was holding up a similar one, except his had a G.

"Not like you're identical or anything, right?" said Ron with a grin as his older brothers traded sweaters. He was busy putting his own, which turned into a difficult task, as he was trying to shove his head into one of the sleeves.

Harry pulled his on, too, and finished emptying Mrs. Weasley's package. Besides the hand knitted sweater, she had given him matching knit socks, a whole box of homemade fudge and candies, and half a dozen mince pies. He noticed that there were two different packages from Sirius, and he started to open the first one just as Ron let out a cry of glee from next to him.

"Look!" he cried, shoving something in Harry's direction. It was a slightly worn broom, but it was impossible not to notice the "Nimbus 2000" in gold writing at the top of the handle. Ron had a piece of parchment in his hand.

"We know it's neither new nor a Firebolt, but we hope you enjoy it just the same," read Ron. "Good luck in your next Quidditch match, and don't you dare let it out of your sight for a second! Love, Mum and Dad."

Ron looked dumbfounded, so Harry clapped him on the back. "There's no way we won't win the Slytherin rematch now, huh?"

"No—no there's not!" exclaimed Ron finally, and he grinned. Fred and George were also grinning, musing their little brother's hair and punching his shoulder.

"We knew you were getting it," admitted Fred.

"Yeah," added George, "Dad wanted to know if we thought you'd be offended about getting a secondhand broom."

Ron shook his head. "This is the greatest!"

Harry could tell that Ron really meant it. He took Sirius's larger package up again and peeled away the paper. There were actually several things inside: two Quidditch posters for his wall (one of them was of the Chudley Cannons, which Fred helped Ron tack up to the wall immediately), a set of wizard chess pieces (Ron challenged him to a game that afternoon), some Chocolate Frogs (George snatched one to eat), and a deck of magic cards (Harry set them aside before any of the Weasleys took notice). The other package was much smaller, and Harry noticed a note on top.

_Harry—_

_This really isn't a present, but I wanted you to have it. It was your father's; his own father gave it to him when he was fifteen. Merry Christmas!_

—_Sirius_

It was a wristwatch, and his father's initials were inscribed on the back. Harry put it on his wrist and took a closer look at the face. It had the normal hands of a Muggle clock, but it had a second dial that Harry didn't understand.

"That's a nice watch," observed Fred. "Who gave that to you?"

"Sirius did," said Harry, "but it was my father's. I think it's a wizard's watch because I don't understand what the center dial is for."

George grabbed his wrist and looked at it closely. "Ah, a sensory dial, I see," he said, releasing Harry's arm and giving him a knowing look. "They don't make them like that anymore, but they're a lot of fun. It's supposed to be able to tell how other people feel about you, but I think it's mostly for show."

"How do you use it?" Harry wanted to know.

"The back panel changes color every so often," explained Fred, "and then the hand moves. Each color's supposed to be a different emotion, and the hand points to how many people feel that way."

"Dad has a really old one," added Ron. "His changes between over a hundred different colors. He doesn't wear it anymore because the time part stopped working, but we used to play with the sensory dial sometimes."

Harry nodded, and the boys went through the last of their gifts. Hagrid had given both Harry and Ron a tin of homemade peanut brittle, and he had whittled them each a small Gryffindor lion. Harry gave Ron a bright orange Chudley Cannons shirt, and Ron gave Harry a third Quidditch poster and a vast bag of candy. Harry had just finished unwrapping his last gift when Hedwig fluttered through the window with a letter for him. She nipped Harry's fingers affectionately, and then she perched on the frame of his bed instead of heading back to the Owlery. Harry opened the letter, which was from the Dursleys, and read it quickly.

"Did they bother with a Christmas gift this year, Harry?" asked Fred, scratching his head.

Harry shook his head. "No, but they've moved into a larger home," he said, "and they're going to be vacationing for most of the summer and want me to find another place to stay."

"I reckon they're still mad you left in the middle of the night," said George.

"Don't worry about it," said Ron. "You can stay with us this summer."

Harry smiled gratefully, thanking Hedwig for making the long journey. She nibbled on his fingers once more before retreating out of the room in the direction of the Owlery. Ginny was on her way in just as Hedwig was on her way out, and she ducked out of the way.

"Merry Christmas!" she said brightly, her own knitted sweater pulled on over her dressing gown. She was nuzzling a small gray kitten in her arms, and all three of her brothers groaned. "Look what mum and dad gave me! I've named him Jiggers."

Ron turned up his nose immediately. "Crookshanks isn't going to appreciate sharing his living space with him."

Ginny scowled at her brother. "For your information," she said curtly, "Hermione left Crookshanks here over the holiday, and the two have gotten along just fine!"

"I always knew that cat was dumb," muttered Ron. The twins sniggered, and Ginny stuck out her tongue.

"You're very immature, Ron," decided Ginny. "Well, I'd better go back before Professor McGonagall gets upset. I'll see you all at lunch!"

"I don't like cats," said Ron as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Oh, it won't be that bad," said Fred. "He'll scare away the garden gnomes this summer, at least."

George nodded, but he didn't seem too interested in his little sister's new pet. "What's your watch doing, Harry?"

Harry looked down at it. "It's blue and pointing to three."

"What shade?" asked Ron knowingly.

"Umm… it's sort of a periwinkle?" offered Harry.

"Worried, then," said Fred. He grabbed Harry's arm again, inspecting the watch. "Your watch reads even more emotions than dad's! See the 134 right there? That's the number of feelings it can pick up."

"Tap it," suggested George. "It'll move on to the next color."

"Lime green, two," said Harry.

"That's the number of people thinking about you right now," said Ron. "Try it again."

Harry did, and the three Weasleys gathered around him. They were right when they said it was fun. Each time Harry taped the watch, they would tell him what the color meant and try to guess whom those people might be.

"Golden yellow, one," said Harry.

"I'll bet it's Snape," said George with a snigger. He explained, "Golden yellow means annoyed."

"What does it do if no one is feeling any of those things about me?" Harry wanted to know.

"It only shows the feelings that people are actually feeling," said Fred. "It'll just skip over the ones that no one is having at the moment."

"Red, five," said Harry. The twins peered down at the watch.

"That's one of the love shades," said Fred. "It's for parents—and people like that," he added hastily.

"Sirius?" suggested Ron, and Harry nodded. The face went black when he tapped the watch.

"Ooh," murmured George, "black is hate. You've got an enemy, Harry."

"That's always reassuring," said Harry uncomfortably. He tapped it again because he didn't want to think of who might hate him at the moment. It went to a very deep shade of red.

"Oh la la!" declared Fred in a singsong voice, punching Harry's arm. Harry looked at him, confused.

"Somebody loves you," said George, "and I mean love-love. Romantic love."

"I see why you said it might just be for show," said Harry, blushing slightly.

"Live a little, Harry!" ordered Ron, tapping the face for him. "You're supposed to be happy that a girl likes you."

"Right," muttered Harry. "What's it doing? It keeps changing from one color to another, but it's still pointing to one."

"That means someone has a lot of unsure feelings about you," said George.

"When it proceeds love, it's always the same person," said Fred in a stage whisper. He and George and Ron all sniggered.

"Look at him blush!" declared Ron, which only made Harry blush harder.

"Maybe I should just take it off," muttered Harry, starting to undo the clasp.

"Nah, just turn off the sensory dial," said Fred, tapping a button on the side. The dial disappeared, and it looked like a normal watch again. "Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm hungry, and breakfast might still be on the table..."

---

Ron and Harry spent the week leading up to the New Year gorging themselves on food and candy, playing games of wizard chess, watching the sensory dial, and sharing theories about what would make Hermione so upset to say what she said to Harry. On January the second, the Hogwarts Express began making daily trips between the school and Kings Cross, bringing students back, even though the term wouldn't start until mid-January.

The boys hadn't heard from Hermione once during the break, and they began checking each day to see if she had come back yet. When the first day of the term rolled around, Ginny conveniently informed them that Hermione had been back for about a week. She offered no other information, and Harry and Ron were thoroughly confused. It just didn't make sense that their best friend suddenly didn't want to have anything to do with them.

It was at breakfast that morning that Harry and Ron finally caught a glimpse of Hermione. She had gotten there before them and sat down amidst a bevy of girls in the house. She buried her nose in her Arithmancy book and made no acknowledgement of them.

"This just doesn't make any sense at all," said Harry, exasperated. He kept glancing down the table during breakfast to see if Hermione would look up.

"No," agreed Ron, reaching for his fifth piece of toast. "Don't worry. We have Professor Lupin's class first thing this morning, so she'll be forced to at least sit with us."

"I have a feeling that doesn't mean she's going to talk to us, though," said Harry grimly.

---

Professor Lupin was late for class—very late for class. Several boys, still restless from their vacation, had moved to the back of the room where they were putting minor hexes and curses on each other, laughing with each pigtail they managed to create and cursing with each thing to sprout on their own body. Ron and Harry stayed in their seats, with Hermione in between them. She pulled out a book and started to read. Ron and Harry shared helpless looks.

"How was your break, 'Mione?" asked Ron politely.

"Fine," said Hermione.

"Was your family surprised to see you?" questioned Harry as Ron gave him an encouraging look."

"A little," said Hermione.

"How are they?" asked Ron.

"Good," said Hermione. Ron threw his hands up silently and shrugged.

"Is something bothering you?" said Harry, concerned.

"No," said Hermione. She was starting to sound awfully short.

"Are you trying to ignore us?" asked Ron finally.

"I'm trying," said Hermione curtly, "to read."

Ron let out a low whistle, leaning back in his chair, past Hermione's head. "She's lying," he mouthed. "Whatever's bothering her is really bothering her."

"I noticed," Harry mouthed back. There were footsteps outside in the hallway, and the boys in back began to cast counter curses with frantic waves of their wands. The last one hopped back in his seat just as Lupin entered the room. He looked very serious and very distressed as he took his place in front of the class.

"There has been," he stated softly, "another disappearance."

There were gasps and mutters all around, and someone in the back row called, "Who was it?"

"Petey Mums," said Lupin, "a first year from Hufflepuff. His friends saw him exiting the train yesterday afternoon and never found him once they entered Hogwarts. Needless to say, something very serious is going on."

"Was there another message?" asked Lavender.

"What did the one in the Ravenclaw prefect's room say, anyway?" called another student.

Lupin sighed heavily. "The messages have been declared another practical joke and are in no way related to the disappearances, but yes, another message was found in the Hufflepuff common room this morning. The one found in Miss Brocklehurst's room read 'Let this be your third warning,' and the one in the common room stated 'Why won't you believe me?' Personally, I find it sick that someone would take the misfortunate disappearance of someone so lightly as to perform such a joke.

"However, it is not part of my position to pass judgment on the situation. I have just come from a staff meeting—the cause for my lateness—and I have been instructed to announce some new rules to you. First, you are to pair off with someone you share a room with and stay with them every moment outside of class. You will not be allowed to leave your house's area except for meals and classes without written permission from a teacher, and even then, someone will accompany you. Students will be walked to and from classes with teachers. There will be no going out on the grounds unless to go to class—and I think that's everything I'm supposed to tell you."

The class was silent, and none of the usual whispering went on as Lupin taught his lesson. When the bell rang an hour later, he made sure they paired up as they left the room, and, in the commotion, Harry and Ron didn't get a chance to talk to Hermione.

---

Things reverted back to normal with the new safety precautions. There were no more disappearances, and the teachers maintained a tightlipped response to any questions about either Mandy or Petey. Like many students, Harry and Ron had trouble getting used to the new regulations; however, they were having more trouble getting used to Hermione's sudden change of attitude. Halfway through the week, Ron had managed to corner her in the prefect common room, but their discussion hadn't gone anywhere.

"Hey Hermione," said Ron, sneaking up on her. She was engrossed in her Potions essay and only noticed him when he practically screamed in her ear.

"Ron," she said, startled, her hand over her heart. Hermione immediately began gathering her scrolls and quills and books.

"No," stated Ron firmly, his hand on her shoulder. He forced her sit back down. "You're not going anywhere, Hermione, until you tell me what you suddenly have against Harry and I."

"I have nothing against you," said Hermione. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh, maybe because you've been avoiding us every day since the Christmas holiday?" said Ron sarcastically. "Really, Hermione, for someone so bright—"

"I have nothing against you," repeated Hermione briskly. She wiggled her way out of Ron's grasp and began shoving her things into her bag. "It's more of a conflict of interests."

"Hermione," reminded Ron, "we aren't fighting with you. We never were. How can we be having a 'conflict of interests'?"

"Oh, not that kind," said Hermione, finally looking up at him. "I'm just looking out for what is in_ your_ best interest."

Ron's look would have not been unusual—had he been looking at Fluffy, Hagrid's three-headed dog. "Hermione," he said calmly, "I don't think I've ever heard you say something that made so little sense."

She was standing now, and she was heading to the portrait hole. "Really Ron, it's not that difficult to understand," she said sharply.

"Then why don't you explain it to me?" asked Ron. He was trying not to sound agitated.

"Like I've said—twice before now—I have nothing against you. In fact, I care about you both very much," said Hermione matter-of-factly, "which is why you shouldn't be worried about me or my affairs."

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron. "Harry and I are worried about you because you're our friend!"

Hermione smiled sadly. "That, right there, is the problem," she said, and she hesitantly crossed the room and hugged Ron quickly before heading to the door. "Don't worry. You'll understand soon enough. Bye Ron."

Ron watched her until she had left the room, and he shook his head. Now, he didn't blame Harry for being so worried. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

---

Ron came back to his and Harry's room sputtering curse words under his breath. He slammed the door, startling Harry so badly that he spilled ink everywhere.

"We're in trouble," said Ron, kicking his foot against the floor.

"Was it that bad?" said Harry, accepting that half his schoolwork would have ink stains on it and turning in his chair to face his friend. He knew that Ron had gone to track down Hermione.

"Yes, it was," said Ron with a sigh, collapsing onto his bed, "and then I got caught by McGonagall wandering without a partner."

"Which means?"

"We have detentions," said Ron. "I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged. "We'll live, I guess. It's not like we haven't had one before. What happened with Hermione?"

"She wouldn't give me a straight answer," said Ron, frustrated. "'I have nothing against you or Harry.' 'It's in your best interest, Ron.' 'You'll understand soon enough.' I don't know what's laid eggs and hatched in her brain, but it's something rather vile."

"Do you understand now why I'm so worried about her?" asked Harry.

"Yeah..." said Ron slowly. There was silence. "Harry, you don't think she's... unstable, do you?"

"Unstable?"

"I don't know," said Ron softly. "She kept saying everything like she expected something bad to happen at any moment. You don't think—"

"No, I don't think," said Harry firmly, catching on to what Ron meant. "Hermione is too—you know—too... you know what I mean. She's definitely not—er, suicidal. She must be—oh, I don't know what she is right now. I wish she'd just talk to us about it!"

"Me too," said Ron quietly.

Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by a piercing scream from below. Both Harry and Ron were on their feet in an instant, scrambling to the doorway. All around the stairway, boys were looking in the direction of Colin Creevley, who was backing out of his dorm room, a terrified expression on his face. The Weasley twins were the first to peek inside the room: the place had been thrown into upheaval and a formidable plume of smoke spelled out the message, "Three students? That's not a prank."

"It's my little brother Dennis!" cried Colin, on the verge of tears. "He's disappeared!"

---

Half an hour later, the entire student population had been crowded into the Great Hall. The tables had already moved, so each house took a different corner of the room. Within a few minutes, most everyone was calling the night a double attack. In addition to Dennis Creevley, a sixth year Slytherin girl had disappeared. The teachers had pulled both Colin and the Slytherin girl's partner aside to talk to them.

Colin had already relayed his story to the rest of the Gryffindor boys. He had gone across the hall to the bathroom and left Dennis, his partner, in their dorm room. The other four boys that lived there were down in the common room at the time. When he got back, the room had been torn apart, Dennis was gone, and there had been a message left in smoke.

They missing Slytherin girl's name was Amy Pettlehouser. She had been working on her homework the last time her partner had seen her. The partner, whose name was Tina, had fallen asleep on her bed, and when she woke up, the room had been ransacked and Amy was missing. There had been a message left—"This time, I really mean it,"—and Tina looked even more shaken than Colin.

"May I have your attention please?" called Dumbledore, and the room went silent. "As I am sure you've heard by now, two more of your classmates—Dennis Creevley and Amy Pettlehouser—have seemingly disappeared into thin air. It is easy to see that this is a very elaborate prank that has been pulled off, but it is also common knowledge that it is very, very difficult to hoodwink a wizard. For any of you that are or may be involved with this, I give you fair warning. Prank or not, the disappearance of a student is a serious matter. For that reason, everyone will be sleeping in here tonight. Please go to your rooms—quickly, with your partner—and get on your pajamas. Thank you."

---

Harry and Ron had been exceptionally quiet in the time it took to push through the throngs of students rushing back to their dorm rooms, and nothing had changed now that they were back in their rooms, hurrying into their pajamas. Outside, everyone was talking in hushed whispers about the disappearances, but it wasn't in either boy's nature to gossip.

"Hey Ron," said Harry finally, fishing through his wardrobe for his clean set of pajamas. "Did you think that Dumbledore's speech was kind of—odd?"

"Odd, as in, he didn't seem to believe what he was saying?" said Ron, an almost mischievous smile on his face. "Yeah, I noticed. I think he's trying to convince himself it's true."

"I just can't believe Dumbledore would do that, though," said Harry. "He's always trying so hard to keep anything bad from happening here. Why would he mess that up by ignoring every obvious sign that something's wrong?"

"I can't believe that everyone every bought it," declared Ron, shaking his head, "but what you said, too. I'm getting a bit worried, though. If Dumbledore isn't going to do anything about it, than who is?"

"Well," said Harry, hanging his robes on one of the bedposts, "I don't think Dumbledore's not doing anything. He wouldn't just let four students go missing and not do anything about it—"

"No, he's just not willing to identify what's really happening," said Ron. "I, for one, want to know what's going on before I get snatched."

"Er," said Harry. An idea was forming in his mind. "Then let's try and figure it out."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's try to figure it out on our own," said Harry. "If Hermione happened to be speaking to us, we would probably already be looking into it. Tonight would be the perfect time to take a look around."

"You aren't saying," said Ron, eyeing Harry's trunk, where he knew the invisibility cloak was stored.

"I am," said Harry. "You said yourself that Dumbledore and the teachers don't seem to be doing anything about the disappearances other than search for the missing. There has to be some kind of clue out there, and we could probably find it if we looked in the right places."

"You have a point," said Ron slowly. "Let's do it."

"Seriously?" said Harry, suddenly realizing what he'd just suggested. That had been out of nowhere.

"Hey, you're the one that brought it up," said Ron. Harry nodded, and he opened his trunk to find the invisibility cloak.

"It's worth a shot, I guess," said Harry, swallowing hard. He watched as Ron put his school robes on over his pajamas, and he did the same, stowing the Invisibility cloak safely in one of the pockets.

---

"How long do you think it'll be before everyone falls asleep?" whispered Ron later that night. They were laying in sleeping bags on the floor of the Great Hall. The prefects had originally been told to patrol around, hushing the younger students, but the teachers had quickly realized it amounted to too much commotion having that many people up. Now, just the Head Boy and Girl were walking through the hall.

"Not much longer," said Harry quietly, rolling over on his side to face Ron. He suddenly felt something hard against his thigh, and he dug into the deep pockets of his school robes to see what it was.

"What are you doing?" hissed Ron.

Harry fished out a delicate silver necklace from his pocket. "I forgot I put this in here the other day," he said softly.

"Hey!" said Ron in an excited whisper. "Why'd you have that? I thought you gave it to Hermione..."

"I did," said Harry grimly. "She gave it back. Didn't I tell you?"

Ron shook his head. "What are we supposed to do about her anyway?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "I don't know if there's much we can do. Maybe if we leave her alone and give her the space she wants, she'll eventually come around."

"Do you think?"

"It's worth a shot," said Harry, closing his eyes and shutting up quickly as the Head Boy walking in their direction, guided only by the light of his wand. Satisfied, he turned around in the other direction. A few minutes later, the Great Hall was completely silent and completed dark, as it seemed the Head Boy and Girl had finished sweeping through it. In the dark, Harry seized the invisibility cloak and tapped Ron's arm. The two of them huddled under the folds of the cloak.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" said Ron as the left the confines of the Great Hall. "I mean, what if it is a someone or something that's snatching the students, and it sees us roaming around the hall?"

"The only thing that can see through the invisibility cloak is a dementor," said Harry slowly, "and I highly doubt there's one here. I would have known if one was as close as the Creevleys' dorm room."

"Good point," whispered Ron. "Besides, you could always conjure a Patronus, right?"

"Yeah, I think could," said Harry. He saw a sliver of light in the distance. "Look over there—I think something's going on."

And something going on, there was. As they approached the door, Ron and Harry heard the distinct voices of several of their teachers.

"Let's listen," said Ron, "they're probably having a meeting about what happened." They leaned back against the wall, listening eagerly.

"—I simply won't accept it, Remus," Dumbledore was saying. The light pat of feet on the stone floor also suggested that he was pacing. "Yes, it was unfortunate what happened to both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, but as Madame Maxime has expressed several times, the kind of precautions that have been taken here were never taken at her school. With a new headmaster at Durmstrang, I doubt they were taken there, either. Hogwarts has always been, and still is, untouchable."

"How much longer are we going to deny it?" demanded Professor Lupin angrily. "Two students dead, Dumbledore, and four others missing! What are the chances we will ever hear from them again? I don't want to admit it either, but it hardly seems to matter whether we look or not? We might as well count six deaths!"

"Seven." The whisper came from Professor McGonagall. "Albus, I agree with Remus. This is much more than a student prank. It was you that told everyone to remember Cedric Diggory, yet it is you that seems to be trying to forget him."

"I have not forgotten Cedric," said Dumbledore sharply. "I will never forget him, either. This has nothing to do with Voldemort's return."

"How can you be sure?" asked Lupin. There was a loud crash and a thud, which sounded like someone jumping to their feet and overturning their chair. "Anytime a curse is involved it is considered a form of Dark Magic."

"Remus, the Belwit Curse is really no cause for alarm—"

"Why don't you tell that to the Weasley family? If Ron had died—like we all thought he would, I might add—would you have been able to look Molly and Arthur in the eye and tell them that the Belwit Curse is no reason to worry? Wait, you would say that the bewitching of those brooms was just a prank!"

"What happened at the Quidditch match has nothing to do what happening right now," said Dumbledore.

"How do you know?" called an angry voice. It was Snape. "Everything that's happened this year has been quite dubious. If you ask me, it's all related."

"Okay," said Dumbledore finally, "assuming that it did start with Halloween—"

"I never said that," said Snape coolly. "When I said everything, I meant everything, and everything happens to go back to the very first week of school."

"You're not suggesting that Miss Granger's misfortune, Severus, has something to do with the incidents at Halloween, the November Quidditch match, and the disappearances now?"

"I certainly am," said Snape. "Don't you find it odd that Lucius Malfoy stopped contacting the board of governors just before we expelled the young Mr. Malfoy? Not one angry word from the senior Malfoy? Am I only one that finds the entire situation quite unusual?"

"No," cut in Professor McGonagall, "but I don't see why you've suddenly turned against Malfoy. I remember you saying something about 'star student' this summer."

"Times change, Minerva," said Snape coldly, "and there was no pardoning someone that inflicted that kind of pain on another student. I'm surprised to see that you and Albus aren't fussing over your golden boy."

"Excuse me?" said Dumbledore.

"Potter, sir," sneered Snape. "Am I the only one that has noticed his two closest friends have been down for the count for at least part of the last term? What's to say he isn't next? It would only make sense, wouldn't it?"

"You sound like you're expecting something to happen to him. Is there something we should know about?" questioned Lupin.

"You would think I was plotting something," growled Snape. "You would all think that I was. I'm sorry I'm not a part of your so-called 'old crowd,' and I'm sorry I feel you're going too easy on Black, but I'm sure it doesn't really matter. My opinion is yet to count for something."

Suddenly, the door flew open as a very angry looking Snape burst out. Harry, the closer of the two to the door, was nearly flattened against the wall. Ron had to throw his hand across his friend's mouth to keep him from hollering in pain.

"I shouldn't have said that," said Lupin a few seconds later. "I don't blame him. At least he's seeing the obvious."

"Are you saying that I'm not?" questioned Dumbledore sharply. "I seem to remember that I am in charge of this school. You've never doubted my instincts before, and I don't see why you won't trust me now."

"He's not saying anything of sorts," said McGonagall quietly. There was a brief pause. "Albus, we both know how much this school and these students mean to you. I don't want to admit it either, but something could be very wrong. It's still a maybe, but we have to act now. If we don't, it could be too late."

"Nothing major," said Lupin quickly. "We just need to keep our minds open at the moment—and our eyes, too. There has to be something, somewhere, that will help us figure out the truth."

"That's just what you were saying!" said Ron softly. Harry nodded.

"All right," said Dumbledore finally. "I think it is about time you called upon the Order again, Remus. Send them my apologies for not acting sooner, and inform them of everything that's going on. Perhaps whatever is happening can be stopped before it's too late."

Harry and Ron saw the light go off, and they scrambled away before the door could open. Five minutes later, they were back in their sleeping bags, slightly out of breath.

"So something really is wrong," said Ron softly.

"I'd say something was very wrong," said Harry. Neither of them got much sleep that night.


	10. Chapter 10: Into the Forest

Chapter Ten

INTO THE FOREST

---

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE RAPE SCENE MENTIONED IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. IT IS NON-GRAPHIC IN NATURE BUT STILL MAY BE TRAUMATIZING TO SOME, ESPECIALLY THOSE HAVING ENDURED A SIMILAR EXPERIENCE. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE ANY DOUBTS ABOUT THE CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER.**

---

In light of the double disappearances, everyone felt a little less secure as they went about with their daily routine. Even with Dumbledore's assurances that it was little more than an elaborate prank, many students worried that they would somehow be caught up in it. The Weasley twins were highly offended when someone accused them of being behind it all, and Harry and Ron decided to let his identical older brothers in on what they had overheard. Fred and George agreed that the teachers seemed to know more than Dumbledore was letting on; they also agreed to be on the lookout for anything unusual that might be connected to what was going on in any way.

Ginny also proved herself useful to Harry and Ron. She was Hermione's partner, and she actually went to them trying to figure out what was wrong with her. When Harry and Ron had no answer, she agreed to come back to them if she found anything out. It actually made the boys feel a bit better to know that it wasn't just them that thought Hermione was acting very strangely.

All in all, the next month and a half of school passed without incident. It wasn't until the week before Ron's birthday that things started to heat up again.

---

In the last weeks of February, it became common to hear small explosions, eruptions, and yells of pain coming from some part of the dormitory or another. The shocks of the disappearances were wearing off, despite the fact that not a single missing student had been found, and the boys of Gryffindor had found other ways to occupy the time. With a little help from some of the Muggle-borns, Fred and George Weasley had begun some adventurous work of making a Muggle radio work on Hogwarts ground.

"That sounded painful," said Ron lazily as the fifth explosion of the morning ricocheted from Fred and George's room. Sure enough, a stream of cursing followed the explosion. "What do you think McGonagall is going to say when one of them finally blows himself up?

"Not sure," said Harry, not bothering to look up from his book. He was deeply engrossed in _Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland_ for the third time, and small bursts of flame and foul word had ceased to amaze him. "I doubt she'll be able to say anything. They'll probably take the whole castle down if anything goes that wrong."

"True," agreed Ron. He hopped off his bed, where he had been lying for the last thirty minutes, doing nothing. "Do you want to sneak down to the kitchens with me? I'm starving."

"Ron, we've only got an hour and a half till lunch," said Harry, checking his watch. The sensory dial had been stuck on deep red, love, for weeks now. No matter how much tapping or prodding he did, it wouldn't change, and it also wouldn't shut off, so every time he looked at it, Harry involuntarily blushed. "Can't you wait that long?"

Ron shook his head. "I'm hungry now. Come on, will you come with me? Dobby will be happy to see you."

"Er," said Harry, but he closed his book and set it on the edge of his bookshelf. It wobbled precariously but didn't fall. "I guess so. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"An entire weekend without any homework!" said Ron in amazement as they walked out of the door. "I still can't get over our good luck!"

Harry grinned as they walked down through the common room and out of the portrait hole. "I think the teachers took pity on everyone in Arithmancy and just let everyone off so it wouldn't seem like they were playing favorites. I've heard that their test on Monday has six hundred questions!"

"Six?" questioned Ron as they wandered through the corridors toward the entrance to the kitchens. "That's it? The fewest I've heard is seven..."

Ron's words were joking, but he shuddered just the same. Harry couldn't agree with the motion more. "I know certain witches fancy it as their favorite subject," said Harry, thinking of Hermione, "but I couldn't imagine taking a test like that even if I was an expert in the area."

"I couldn't agree with you more," said Ron. They had reached the fruit painting, and he started to tickle the pair before remembering that the apple was now the key to entering the kitchens. The several hundred house-elves employed by Hogwarts looked up courteously to see who was now in their midst. Immediately, Dobby saw Harry and Ron and raced happily towards them.

"It is Harry Potter and friend! Harry Potter's friend is also great wizard!" cried Dobby, enthusiastically dragging the boys into the kitchen. "What is you liking? Dobby is wanting to get you whatever you like, sirs!"

"Er, do you have any cakes or cookies, Dobby?" asked Ron. He and Harry shared a look. They were both eyeing the sock that had replaced Dobby's tea cozy as a hat.

"Oh yes, we has many cakes and cookies, Harry Potter's friend!" called Dobby, still excited. He joined a handful of other house-elves scurrying around to meet their request. "I is very happy to see you again, Harry Potter! I was wanting to know when you would come to the kitchens! It has been long time since I've see you!"

Dobby smiled at them eagerly as he presented them with a tray filled with every time of cookie and sweet imaginable. "Me and Winky, we is very good friends now! I has convinced other house-elves to be free! But we is all very happy still to work for Mr. Dumbledore! He is very good wizard, too! I am learning lots here. Is there other things I can get you?"

"Just something to drink, please," said Harry politely. "Thank you, Dobby. Thank you all, too," he added, gesturing to the other house-elves. They bowed happily.

"Is milk okay, sirs?" said a rather plump house-elf with a little apron tied on top of her Hogwarts toga.

"That would be great," said Ron. The boys waved their good-byes and scrambled out of the kitchen.

"Let's go in the back way, through the prefect common room," suggested Harry, eyeing the tray Ron was carrying. Ron hadn't just eyed the food; he had already seized a chocolate chip cookie and was munching away. "McGonagall has a habit of checking in on the common room every so often now. Great idea, by the way."

Ron said something unintelligible through the cookie he had just shoved in his mouth, but he swallowed and tried again. "It was even nice to see Dobby again," he repeated.

"I like the house-elves," said Harry. "They all seem happy here."

"They don't even need Hermione's S.P.E.W. campaign!" said Ron with a laugh as he balanced the tray on one hand, wiping the other off on the side of his robe. Realizing what he'd said, he nearly stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Actually, I wouldn't even mind S.P.E.W. if Hermione would just speak to us again," said Harry sadly. "She acts like we don't even exist anymore!"

"I know," said Ron, shaking his head. "I couldn't believe her the other day in Potions. She would barely look at us! She just quietly told us the directions and got to work!"

"It's not the same without her around," said Harry softly. He knew that Ron missed Hermione's company, but he had a feeling he missed her more. He wasn't about to let on just how much he missed her, however. They were almost up the narrow, spiral staircase that led to the back entrance of the prefect common room. Harry, whose hands weren't as full as Ron's, tapped out a pattern on the stones to enter.

"What kind do you think that is?" questioned Harry, pointing to a row of odd-shaped, lumpy cookies. They had an odd coloring to them. Ron eyed the cookies as he set them down on the table. He picked one up and popped it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. His nose wrinkled up.

"Blech!" exclaimed Ron, swallowing hard. "I think it's some kind of butterscotch—peanut butter—chocolate creation. All I know is that I don't like that—"

"Do you mind?"

Harry and Ron looked up, unaware that someone was already in the room. Hermione had floated one of the cozy armchairs and its side table to the other side of the room. Her Arithmancy book lay open, and several scrolls of notes had been unrolled. She did not look happy.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," said Harry quickly. "We didn't realize you were—"

"That," said Hermione sharply, "was obvious. It's impossible to find a quiet area to study in this place! I simply can't imagine how I'm going to be able to prepare for the O.W.L.S.!"

"We'll be quiet," said Ron. "I promise."

"Never mind," said Hermione. She was already picking up her things. "I'll find another place."

Harry and Ron shared a look as she stormed out of room.

"You know," said Ron at last, "that's the first time she's talked to us outside of class in over a month."

"Oh, and what a talk it was," added Harry sarcastically. He couldn't help but worry, though, even as Hermione acted so harsh towards them. "I don't understand it. What happened to the Hermione that we know?"

"I don't know," said Ron, the tray of sweets completely forgotten, "but I want her back."

---

Having Hermione snap at them didn't put Harry and Ron in the best of moods. They weren't really mad at her, not so much as they were worried, but it still dampened their spirits. Both looked fairly glum as they made the trek down to the Great Hall for lunch. They had no sooner entered the Great Hall than something came flying at Ron. That something had a mane of curly red hair and flung itself right into Ron's arms. It was Anna.

"Anna!" exclaimed Ron, wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"It's—it's happened again," she sobbed. "J—J—Jo—John's—"

"Shh," said Ron soothingly, shooting a helpless look in Harry's directions. Both Harry and Ron looked equally perplex. "Calm down and tell me what's happened, okay?"

Anna finally pulled back, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "There's been another disappearance," she whimpered. "It was—" She broke off again, her arms around Ron's neck once more.

"John?" said Ron slowly, finally able to distinguish the name from her earlier sobs. Anna nodded miserably, and Ron patted her back gently. "I'm so sorry, Anna..."

"_SILENCIO!_"

This time, it was Professor McGonagall that had taken charge of the situation. Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. She stood in the middle of the room, her wand still poised in the air.

"Everyone needs to stay calm," she said slowly, "so please sit down at your house table. Dumbledore will be here in just a moment."

With another wave, noise was restored to the room. Everyone filtered towards his or her table except for Anna, who Ron wasn't about to let out of his sight. She seemed to have calmed down during the walk to the Gryffindor table.

"He and his friends had all gone to the library," said Anna. "John was doing a special independent study for Professor Lupin's class and had a pass to the restricted section. He was there one minute, and the next he was gone! I guess all the books had been thrown around, and there was more of that hideous, choking smoke."

"Was there a message?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

Anna nodded before resting her head against Ron's shoulder again. She looked absolutely forlorn. "This is your last warning," she whispered.

---

Unlike the first four missing students, John Clemens was fairly well known at Hogwarts. Tall, with auburn hair and brown eyes and a boyish smile, a lot of the older girls would admit to having crushes on him or, at the very least, finding him cute. He helped manage the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, as a practice injury during his fourth year had prevented him from being able to play, and a lot of the younger students knew him through Anna. The news of his disappearance brought more disorder than the other four combined.

It was also the first disappearance to really hit home for either Harry or Ron. While the first person to go missing, Mandy Brocklehurst, had been in their year, they hadn't ever had any classes with her, and they only vaguely knew Dennis Creevley through his brother, who had followed Harry around during their second year. Anna, obviously, took John's disappearance especially hard, and Harry and Ron both spent a lot of their extra time with her. Still, they were trying, as was everyone else, to go about their normal routines in spite of everything that had happened.

"Do you understand problem seventeen?" said Ron, sounding very frustrated.

The teachers were getting just as sick of the new rules and regulations as the students, and they weren't enforcing them as stringently, so Harry and Ron had spent the afternoon in the courtyard with Anna. Now that dinner was over, however, they had retreated to their room to get their homework done.

"Are you working on Professor Lupin's assignment, too?" asked Harry with a sigh. He ran his hand through his hair. He and Ron hadn't been getting as good of marks lately without Hermione to force them to study and check their work.

"It's all that I have left," said Ron. Harry caught his eyes dart between his assignment and the set of Gobstones Harry had given him for his birthday a week and a half before. "I'm quite tempted not to do it..."

"Don't," said Harry, even though the idea sounded very tempting to him, too. "Professor Lupin said there wouldn't be that many points possible this term. I have a feeling we're not going to be able to afford loosing any of them."

"You didn't have to remind me," moaned Ron, dropping his head to his desk. "I still can't get the hang of the Belwit Curse stuff! It's hard to practice magic that nearly killed you, I swear."

"You'll make out," assured Harry. "I think it's really just asking us to describe the different levels of it and how severe they are."

"Huh?"

"Question seventeen," said Harry. "You said you were having trouble with it."

"I was," said Ron, "but now that you said that, I think I get it." He finished scribbling an answer. "I'm done now... do you want to check answers?"

Harry nodded, hopping out of his chair and over to Ron's desk. They spent the next few minutes reading each other's work, rephrasing some answers and changing others entirely.

"I can't believe how much work we've had to do lately," grumbled Ron as he put his homework and books into his book bag. "I want to know how we're supposed to start studying for our O.W.L.S. with so much to do already!"

"Ron Weasley?" said Harry jokingly. "Study for O.W.L.S.? Did I just hear that right? You do realize that they're still two months away, right?"

Ron threw up his hands. "Hey, our first year, we started studying for final exams ten weeks in advance!"

"Or at least," said Harry with a sad smile, "Hermione wanted us too."

"Did you see her today in Potions?" asked Ron.

"Of course I did," said Harry. "She does sit next to me."

Ron shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Did you see how she looked? She's got these dark circles under her eyes—looks like she hasn't slept in weeks."

"Yeah, I kind of picked up on that," said Harry. "Haven't you seen her in the common room lately? She's always the last one to leave. I'm pretty sure I'm right in saying she's spending every waking minute studying."

"She'll be the first person to have 'studying' as her cause of death. It'll be so rare that even her tombstone will talk about it. It'll even rhyme, I bet: 'Here lies Hermione Granger, who in studying found no danger. Then one day, she passed away, atop her Arithmancy charts—the price she paid for having smarts!'" said Ron, taking a short bow for his "poetry" and looking quite pleased with himself.

"That's kind of sick, Ron," said Harry, but he couldn't help but laugh. He shook it off quickly; he didn't even want to think about Hermione dying.

"I know," said Ron, "but the truth hurts sometime. I should write that down for future use. I might not remember it in when I'm busy grieving for our fallen friend. Or former friend. Or person that refuses to even acknowledge we exist. Take your pick..."

---

"How many of you attended a certain 'Dueling Club' three years ago?" questioned Lupin at the start of class the next day. Over half the hands in the room went up, and he chuckled. "I've heard—er, a little bit about how that went from Professor Snape. As part of the curriculum this year, I have been asked to teach you how to duel. However, before I start, I want to ask you to throw out anything that might still be in your little minds about that club."

Ron leaned back in his chair to give Harry a thumbs-up behind Hermione. Unfortunately, he leaned back a bit too far and nearly toppled his chair over. His cheeks were burning to about the color of his hair when he righted his chair and muttered his apologies to Lupin. Even the professor was laughing, but Hermione gave Ron a very sharp, disapproving look.

"Thanks for the laugh, Mr. Weasley," said Lupin, still chuckling. "I have a few things to tell you, and then we'll pair up. According to your Defense Against the Dark Arts book, a proper duel starts with an accepted bow of the head, wands posed, ready for use. Personally, I don't care. If you ever find yourself in the situation that you would have to duel, I doubt you'd be too worried about 'proper.'"

Lupin went on to explain about the common spells used in duels and disarming charms. He had launched into a speech about how to anticipate an opponent's next move when Harry saw Ron lean back again out of the corner of his eye. He tossed Harry a note.

"Finally, something I might be able to do!" wrote Ron. "Cross your fingers that he'll pair the two of us up. I'm afraid Hermione will kill me if we're partners. She knows more spells than anyone—and did you see that look she gave me?"

Harry didn't write back to Ron, but he gave him a smile and a nod. He knew what look Ron was talking about. Hermione had looked ready to kill. A few minutes later, Lupin stopped talking and began to walk down the aisle between desks.

"Okay, Thomas and Longbottom, Brown and Perks, Weasley and Finnigan..." said Lupin, pointing to each student as he called their names. Harry noticed Seamus staring at Ron uncertainly, and he remembered Ron nearly killing him with his taped-together wand in Lockhart's dueling club. "...Who's left? Oh, Potter and Granger. Is that everyone?"

With a wave of his wand and a few well chosen words, Lupin moved all the desks against the walls of the room. Everyone was finding their partner, and he began pointing students in different directions, telling them where to stand. It was the first time in a few weeks that Hermione and Harry had been in proximity of each other, and Hermione was giving him an unreadable look.

"Okay," said Lupin with a wave of his hand. "Keeping in mind what I just told you, and that you'll be in trouble if you kill anyone, practice some dueling on the count of three—one... two... three!"

"_Hittiatimus_!"

Hermione was faster than Harry. He immediately felt like something had socked him in the stomach, and he stumbled back a few feet. He tightened his wand and pointed it in Hermione's direction. "_Impedimenta_!"

Hermione's motion seemed to slow as she raised her wand again, and she glared at him. Harry looked back helplessly. He didn't really want to hurt her, but he couldn't just stand there and let her attack him. The exchange of spells continued for a full minute, and before he knew it, Harry's feet were dancing around uncontrollably, his ears were starting to resemble those of an elf, his wand arm felt like it had sharp pins brutally prodding it, and he'd stumbled backwards three different times.

"Disarm!" cried Lupin suddenly.

"_Expelliarmus_!" cried Harry, but Hermione must have said it at the exact same moment. His wand flew out of his hand with a blinding flash of light and a long piece of wood nearly impaled him. However, instead of just flying backwards, he toppled forward before falling back and hitting his head against a desk. Hermione had also been propelled forward, and she landed on a heap on top of him.

"Oh dear," muttered Lupin as the smoke cleared and he surveyed the scene around him. "I told Dumbledore this wouldn't be the best of ideas."

Harry's hand flew up to the back of his head, which he touched gingerly. He was relieved to pull his fingers back without any blood. Around the room, all the other groups were in similar states of disarray. Ron was rolling with laughter in the open space in front of him. Neville was apologizing profusely to Dean, who was clutching certain body parts with a look of pain on his face while cursing under his breath. Lavender had been stupefied, and Sally-Ann Perks was belching up slugs. A bevy of mice was running loose across the floor. Harry was so taken by the scene before him that he didn't notice Hermione was yet to move off him.

"Hermione!" he cried, realizing she too had conked her head on one of the desks. He managed to grab his wand and mutter one of the healing charms they had just learned in Professor Flitwick's class, and then he hopefully called, "_Ennervate_!"

Much to his relief, Hermione came too, muttering something unintelligible. She was also touching her head gingerly, and she didn't seem to realize whose arms were around her. Her head dropped against his shoulder. Lupin was dashing around, muttering spells and charms and counter curses, trying to undo everything that had been inflicted upon his students.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry.

"I'm all right," muttered Hermione, but she didn't sound it. Her eyes closed again.

"Is she all right?" Harry looked up to see Ron standing over them.

"I don't know," said Harry as Ron bent down to the two of them. "We both said the disarming spell at the same time, and something happened. I think she hit her head against the desk."

"What's wrong?" said Lupin suddenly.

"She hit her head, Professor," said Ron quickly. A look of worry crossed Lupin's face, but his spell managed to revive Hermione. She blinked a few times, looking utterly confused as to where she was and what happened.

"I'll be back," said Lupin. "I need to revive Miss Brown and offer some relief to Mr. Thomas."

"Harry," murmured Hermione. She was still, essentially, on top of him, and Harry and Ron shared a look.

"Are you okay now, 'Mione?" asked Harry carefully.

"Just fine," she said shakily, and she slowly pulled back from him. It was as if she had forgotten that she was no longer associating herself with them.

"Hermione?" questioned Ron.

"Where's my wand?" said Hermione absently.

"It's right over there," said Harry, gesturing. He scrambled to his feet, and she started to stand. She didn't seem fully recovered yet, and she would have fallen down if Harry hadn't caught her. He didn't let go this time.

Suddenly, Hermione must have realized who was holding her. She broke away from Harry and stumbled. This time it was Ron that grabbed her shoulder to steady her.

"I'm fine!" exclaimed Hermione. "Stop it! I don't need your help!"

"Hermione, you're stumbling all over the place," said Harry, trying to remain calm.

Hermione had scuttled over to her wand and picked it up again. The rest of the class was quieting, as Lupin had finished fixing the effects of the duel. When she looked back at Harry and Ron, she looked dangerously close to tears.

"Stop it, Harry," she said softly. "Please don't say anything else. It already hurts more than enough."

---

Lupin had to dismiss half the class to the hospital wing, and he let everyone else go at the same time. Hermione rushed on ahead, obviously avoiding Ron and Harry once more. The boys were more confused with her behavior than ever. As they walked out the door themselves, Lupin continued to mumble.

"Shouldn't have to teach this—going to end up killing each other—this'll be the end," he was muttering as he shut the door behind him.

"Poor guy," said Ron sympathetically, looking back over his shoulder. "I'd hate to be responsible for all that."

"Dumbledore wanted him to teach it," said Harry with a shrug. "There must have been a reason."

"Slow down, Harry!" called Ron. "What's your hurry?"

"I'm going to find Hermione," said Harry calmly. "I'm sick of this. I'm going to figure out once and for all what's bothering her. I miss her, and I want her back. Okay?"

"Okay," said Ron, quickening his pace. "I'm coming, too."

"Good," said Harry, taking the stairs up from the dungeon two and three at a time. "Where do you think she'll be?"

"Prefect common room?" guessed Ron, and Harry nodded. They lumbered up the spiral staircase leading into the back entrance of the common room. Ron got there first and started taping in the password on the bricks. Nothing happened.

"Am I not doing it right?" said Ron. After putting in the code three times with no success, he was scratching his head and staring at the wall.

"I dunno," said Harry. Ron stepped aside to give Harry a chance. "You might have been."

Harry tried it several times, too. He didn't have any luck either. Finally, on the seventh try, Ron managed to get a response from the wall. The stones were shifting to form a doorway. The two boys stepped in, Harry first, and then Ron. They were both taken aback with what they saw.

The furniture in the small but decorative room had been toppled over. Several candles had been overturned on the carpet, creating messes of wax. There was a thick, pungent smell in the room, and it was hard to see. Harry nearly tripped over something in the gloom.

"What is that?" he muttered. Ron bent down to examine the object.

"It's Hermione's book bag," he said quietly. As he stood up again, Harry stepped backwards and nearly knocked him over.

"Ron, look," whispered Harry. A terrifying message loomed in gray smoke before them.

"If you would have just listened," read Ron, "this one wouldn't have to die."

---

"Harry," said Professor McGonagall softly, tapping his shoulder, "you really should get something to eat, dear."

"I'll get him to," said Ron quietly. Professor McGonagall looked unsure, but she nodded and walked back to the staff table. Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's eyes. "Come on, Harry, I know you're in shock, but you have snap out of it. Sitting around staring off into space isn't going to help anything."

Harry shook his head suddenly, blinking several times. He looked as if he'd just woken up from a deep sleep, and he reached absently across the table for a dinner roll. "I know," he said. "I'm fine."

Ron nodded, and he didn't say anything. He knew Harry wasn't fine. He wasn't exactly what you'd call fine, either. He'd manage to get over the shock of what they'd seen in the prefect room, but Harry hadn't yet. Ron looked silently down to his own plate. There wasn't a single person in the Great Hall that didn't know what had been found in the Gryffindor Tower, and the hall was eerily quiet. Still, there was a big difference from hearing about it and seeing it yourself.

Harry and Ron had gone straight to Professor McGonagall with what had happened. She was actually still teaching class, but she had abandoned it upon hearing their news. It had taken a full hour to find the rest of the Gryffindor prefects to confirm that it was Hermione, indeed, who had disappeared. Harry and Ron had been allowed back in the room as several of the teachers searched it for clues, and it hadn't done anything to calm their nerves. Harry had made the worst discovery of all—a trail of blood leading from one corner of the room to the other—and he'd gone practically catatonic.

"She'll be okay, Harry," said Ron, trying to convince himself as well. "Hermione's gotten through a lot this year already. I think she can pull through this time, too."

"Whatever you say," said Harry, just as absently. He fiddled with the roll a few times before putting it back down on his plate. Ron looked at him helplessly. There was little else for him to say; he didn't honestly see how Hermione could be okay after the grisly condition of the prefect common room.

"Good evening, everyone."

The low, grave voice almost wasn't recognizable. No one could every remember Dumbledore taking such a tone. A hush fell over the Great Hall as the all looked in the direction of the headmaster.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore. "A rather unfortunate discovery was made just a few hours ago. A sixth, and hopefully last, student has vanished from Hogwarts—Hermione Granger. Just as in the other disappearances, a taunting message was left in the room from which she disappeared. However, unlike the last five messages, the threat of death signals this is no longer a simple prank. We are treating this with the most serious of regard. It is for that reason a time limit has been imposed by the board of governors. If the six missing students are not in the next forty-eight hours, then it will be the end for Hogwarts. I'm sorry."

---

"We can't just sit here and let this happen," declared Ron later that evening. He and Harry had been sitting in their room, in silence, since dinner. The hallway outside had been eerily quiet at first, too, but, at Professor McGonagall's insistence, the boys had resumed their usual activities. She had then come into Harry and Ron's room with assurances that everything was being done to find Hermione, and she had confidence she would be found unharmed. It had been a thinly veiled attempt to cheer them up, and both Harry and Ron had recognized it as one. Now, it seemed as if everything was going back to normal, even with the threat of a dead student and the closing of the school.

A small explosion, the second for the night, burst out from down the hall before Harry had a chance to answer. He finally looked at Ron.

"They all knew Hermione, too," said Harry, almost angrily. "How can they just go back to their daily routines knowing what's going on?"

"We've been doing it all along," reminded Ron. "From the beginning, we've been ignoring the fact that something was very wrong. A student would disappear, and we would just keep going up like nothing had happened. It's no surprise that the board of governors are a bit worried."

"But what are they going to do?" questioned Harry. "If no one's found them by the end of the week, what's going to happen? Is Hogwarts just going to close and no mention be made of those that must still be somewhere on the grounds?"

Ron didn't have an answer for him. He lie back against the pillow on his bed and sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Do you think there's anything we can do?" said Ron finally.

"To help find Hermione? I don't know," responded Harry. "I don't even know where you could begin looking. I'm sure the teachers have already checked out all of the obvious places."

"Hogwarts doesn't have that large of grounds," said Ron suddenly. "Don't you think they would still have to be on the school grounds? You saw what happened to Malfoy when he merely stepped over the line. I don't know how you'd get past that, especially if you had someone with you."

"Malfoy's a decent wizard. You could even call him good," said Harry, "but he's not what you'd call great. He's just ordinary. I might have thought he was behind some of it at first, but now I'm positive that he's not involved."

Ron nodded. "Then I guess the question we should be asking is 'Who is?'"

"If we knew that," said Harry grimly, "we wouldn't be having this conversation. He would have been stopped a long time ago."

"True," said Ron, scratching his chin. He looked over at Harry. His friend had lapsed back into his earlier state. He was looking toward the window, an almost far-off appearance on his face. Ron didn't say anything for a long time.

"There's no use in this," said Harry finally. He hopped off his bed and over to his wardrobe. "I'm going to go to bed. Maybe I'll be able to think a bit more clearly after a good night's sleep."

"Good idea," said Ron. Harry looked determined, but Ron could see behind the mask. It was hard to keep faith when hope had already been lost.

---

Harry had a very unusual dream that night.

He found himself wandering through a beautiful forest on a warm summer day. At first, he didn't recognize where he was, but as his dream went on, he became convinced he was lost in the Forbidden Forest. The trees began to look more hostile, and the entire area began to lose its beauty. The warmth had faded completely, replaced by the bitter cold of winter. Snow began to swirl around, and ice froze the trees into threatening sculptures.

Harry knew he was wandering, but he didn't know for what. He began to realize that he wasn't dressed in his school robes anymore; instead, he was wearing a fine set of black robes that would not have been out of place at a ball or a wedding. However, as the wind howled and snow flew in every direction, the fine robes began to fade, and the fabric grew tattered and torn.

It was then that he heard it. Tortured screams began ringing out in time with the wind. Harry began running, unsure of whether to go in the direction of the cries or away. Finally, he moved toward them, almost as if some power was pushing him in that direction. He reached a clearing of trees; twelve great oaks formed a magnificent, perfect circle. However, something had stained the serene setting. The pure white snow had been stained with patches of a sinister red, and the screams grew louder. Someone was pleading.

The last thing Harry remembered seeing before he woke up and the first thing that came to mind when he did were the same. He looked around the room, startled. Finally, he reached for his glasses on the bedside table. In the process, he nearly knocked his watch to the floor. He held it up to the moonlight.

It was exactly midnight, and the center dial still glowed a deep red. It was doing something unusual, though. A zero had replaced the twelve on the center dial, and the inner hand kept flicking between it and one.

---

Snow was swirling all around with the bitter winter wind in the darkness, and she was starting to go numb. She couldn't ever remembering being this cold in her life, but she was actually grateful for the numbing sensation spreading through her body. It was easing the pain.

Hermione tried to open her eyes, but it was impossible. Something was preventing her from escaping the darkness. She tried to pick herself up, but that too was impossible. She'd never felt so weak, either. In the distance, she could hear someone yelling.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he was muttering. Hermione began to wish she had the energy to cover her ears. She recognized that voice, but she couldn't put her finger on whose it was. Nevertheless, she didn't want to hear it. She felt something dig into her side.

"What? Not going to fight back?"

Hermione finally managed to open her eyes, but the image before her wasn't clear. Somewhere in the back of her mind she began to wonder if she was in sudden need of glasses. Her head was swimming.

"It's a shame I had to take you," said the voice again. "I almost liked you for awhile there. Don't worry, I'll make it fast for you."

Something hit the side of her head, and Hermione felt the scene before her eyes growing fuzzier and fuzzier, until she was in darkness once more. She was finally alone, and she was thankful. It was hard to think clearly.

She remembered heading back to Gryffindor after Professor Lupin's class. She remembered the way her head had hurt, but she couldn't remember why. She had gone up to the prefect common room to start her homework, but someone had already been there. She tried to leave, but he was too fast. Who had been there? Hermione couldn't remember. She could, however, remember him taking her wand out of her robes, tossing it off to the side. She'd tried to fight back, and he'd hit her so hard in the face that her mouth had started to bleed. Was her jaw broken?

"Thought I had left you, no?" The voice was back, and it was followed by a sinister laugh. "Soon enough. The next time I leave you, I leave you to die."

Hermione's mind began to clear. It was oddly quiet for a few minutes, with the exception of light footsteps crunching in the snow. She began to think that the voice and its owner were going to leave, but she was wrong. Her skirt was not where it was supposed to be, her shirt. Hermione squeezed her eyes tightly shut. In the back of her mind, she knew what was being done to her, but she couldn't bear to think about it. The pain and sick feeling were enough of a reminder.

"How did you like that, Mudblood? How did that feel?" The voice was whispering now, a low, evil whisper. He began crunching around in the snow. Hermione mustered the last of her strength.

"Please don't hurt me anymore," she whimpered, blood still in her mouth. Talking was painful. "Please stop."

The crunching stopped. "You are not supposed to be conscious! Stupid girl!"

Speaking had been a bad idea, Hermione realized later. She lay peacefully in the snow for a few minutes, and then the calm shattered. There was more pain this time, and it was worse than before. Try as she might, Hermione was loosing the battle with perception.

A few thoughts were still swimming through her head: her family, Hogwarts, Ron, and finally, Harry. Slowly, even those faded away, leaving nothing. Darkness.

---

"Ron!" whispered Harry frantically. He knew he was letting his dream affect him more than he should, but he also couldn't shake the feeling that it left him with. He tried again. "Ron!"

"Wh—Wha?" muttered Ron sleepily, and he yawned. Finally, he looked over to Harry. "What's going on? It's the middle of the night!"

Harry immediately felt bad for waking his friend. Suddenly, his dream seemed to make even less sense. Nevertheless, he had to tell Ron now that he was awake. "I had a weird dream."

"Yeah?" said Ron. He looked over to Harry with a little interest, but the look on his face still warned that this better be important.

Harry quickly explained his dream. The farther into it he got, the more bewildered Ron looked. When he finished, his friend was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Okay, Harry, it's weird," agreed Ron, "but I'm starting to worry about you a little."

"No, Ron, you don't understand. I—" said Harry. He was about to try and explain himself when everything came together in his mind. He rushed on. "I'm not crazy, even though you think I am. I was thinking about Hermione when I woke up. She's the last thing I saw in the dream—"

"Harry," interrupted Ron, "it's probably just a weird coincidence. I'm scared for her, too, but there's no use of getting your hopes up. Listen—"

"No, you listen," said Harry angrily. "You keep claiming that you're worried about Hermione too. You keep saying that you're scared too. But you won't even listen to me! Don't get my hopes up? What am I supposed to do? Just wait for someone else to find her, dead? She's your friend, too, Ron!"

There was silence, but Harry didn't regret his outburst. He was almost sure they'd find Hermione at the setting of the dream, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it alone. He needed Ron's help, now more than ever.

"What do you think you know?" said Ron suddenly. "Do you think she's there?"

"I'm sure of it," said Harry gratefully. "I know it sounds completely crazy. If it doesn't work out, I'll go off to an institution, willingly, but we can't just not try."

"We have to tell someone," said Ron. "The barrier around Hogwarts, I'm sure it blocks off the Forbidden Forest. Without a teacher or Dumbledore or something, we don't stand a chance against that thing."

Harry nodded, hoping Ron could see him in the dark. He heard a creak from Ron's side of the room, and he realized that his friend had gotten out of bed.

"What are you doing?" said Harry.

"This can't wait," said Ron. "You're right. If Hermione's friends won't help her, she doesn't have a chance. We're going to find Professor McGonagall."

---

"This is ludicrous," said Professor McGonagall angrily. She was poking her head out of her suite at the top of the Gryffindor Tower, looking to Harry and Ron. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, it's the middle of the night!"

"So?" said Ron just as angrily. "If Harry's dream is right, then we have to find Hermione as soon as possible."

"Mr. Weasley," said the old professor grumpily, but her tone softened. "Boys, I know you're grieving for your friend, but you need to face reality. Hagrid has already searched every inch of the forest. If Miss Granger or any of the other missing students for that matter was lost within the depths of the forest, Hagrid would have already found them."

"Professor McGonagall," pleaded Harry, "please listen to us. What can it hurt? If I'm wrong, I'm wrong, but if I'm right, we might be able to find Hermione before it's too late."

"I'm sorry," said McGonagall sternly. "There's nothing more we can do. It's been nearly four months since Mandy was taken. Whoever responsible for these disappearances doesn't want them to be found, and there's nothing we can do to change that. Good night, boys."

Her head went back into her room, and the door closed firmly behind her. Harry and Ron shared a frustrated look. They walked back down to their own room in silence. Once Harry had shut the door behind him, it was he that had to calm down Ron this time. Harry cringed as Ron nearly tripped over one of his schoolbooks that was lying on the floor, responding by throwing it against the wall.

"This isn't right!" exclaimed Ron. "You think they'd want to find her! No! The way they're acting about this, you'd think they wanted them all dead and Hogwarts shut down!"

"Ron!" said Harry. "Calm down! There's nothing else we can do right now!"

"What? Now you're going to give up, too? Just great!"

"I'm not giving up on Hermione," said Harry angrily. "We'll go to Hagrid first thing tomorrow morning. If anyone here will listen to us, it's him. Besides, he knows the forest better than anyone. He'll be able to find the circle of trees for us."

Ron took a deep breath, dropping onto his bed. "Okay," he said. "Sorry about that. What you said earlier really got to me. Hermione might not want to have anything to do with us at the moment, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't help her."

Harry nodded. He sat down on his own bed, staring out the window. It had started to snow—again.

"Second week of March," muttered Ron. "You'd think it'd start looking like spring about now, but that's hard when everything's still covered in two feet of snow like it's January."

Harry didn't respond. Not even the late snow could push out his worries about Hermione.

---

Someone was talking to her. Hermione struggled to pay attention to the words being spoken to her as she opened her eyes. It was so dark that she couldn't even tell there was someone standing by her.

"I thought you'd be here," he said grimly. It was too much. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut again. Everything hurt so much, and it was so cold, but it didn't matter anymore. She accepted the fact that this was the end.

"Come on, you can't stay," said the voice again. Hermione opened her eyes again, but everything was still blurred. The voice was vaguely familiar, but the concerned tone didn't make sense. She tried to open her mouth, but her jaw seemed to be locked.

"Can you even hear me, Granger? I'm not going to hurt you. Just trust me this once," said the voice. Hermione realized she was being helped to her feet. "Ugh, you weigh a ton."

She was half carried, half dragged, for what seemed like miles. In reality, it was probably only a few hundred feet. Before she realized what was happening, Hermione was lying on the ground again. It felt warmer here.

"I know you're still hurt, but there's not much else I can do for you. At least you won't freeze to death, here," said the voice one more time. "Good luck, Granger."

Hermione's thoughts were swimming again before the stranger had even started walking away. As the crunching footsteps moved farther away, she slipped back into darkness.

---

Harry and Ron arrived in the Great Hall the next morning to hear the news that classes had been canceled; obviously, the teachers had a little more on their minds this morning than most. Harry and Ron shared a look. Not having classes would make it easier to head out to Hagrid's cabin and tell him about Harry's dream.

Or so they thought. Professor McGonagall kept her eyes on them throughout the meal; it was as if she anticipated them sneaking off at any moment. As soon as the plates had been cleared and the students were waiting to be dismissed, she headed down the aisle to the center of the Gryffindor table.

"May I have a word?" asked Professor McGonagall, gesturing to Harry and Ron. "Professor Lupin is in need of some help today, and I volunteered the two of you. He was delighted with my suggestion, so I would advise you to go directly to his room after breakfast. It would be in your best interest to stay out of trouble." She looked at the pointedly, walking away before either of them got to speak.

"This is so unfair!" muttered Harry angrily.

"The way she's acting," added Ron, "you'd think she wants to see Hermione die."

Harry's stomach did a flip-flop. "Don't say that," he said weakly. "We will find her, and she won't be dead. We should just go help Lupin, and we'll head outside right after."

"It could be too—" started Ron, but Harry shot him a look. He gulped. "You're right. It's the only thing we can do."

---

The two boys did as they were told and headed straight to Lupin's classroom after breakfast. The professor was already there, hunched over a thick pile of books and taking notes hastily on a scroll.

"Harry! Ron!" he exclaimed as they walked into the room. "Thank you so much for coming down to help. I told McGonagall that I would be fine working alone, but she insisted the two of you could use the distraction."

"I guess," said Harry half-heartedly. At least one person in this school seemed to understand how he and Ron were feeling at the moment.

"What are we helping with?" asked Ron.

Lupin gestured to a thick stack of books. "These," he said, "aren't really books. They're transcripts of hearings—every single Death Eater ever put on trial. I'm going through and writing down every name mentioned in the trials, even those testifying against the Death Eaters. It's hard to explain what I'm using them for, but I need names of possible suspects."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. It didn't seem like the kind of urgent work Professor McGonagall made it out to be. Lupin caught them, and he chuckled.

"I know, it seems dull, but it's actually very important. I must get it done by afternoon, so I can get to work on the charms," said Lupin. "I—er, well, tonight's a full moon. By the time I could work on this again, it would be too late. Hogwarts could be closed."

"What is it that you need the names for, anyway?" asked Harry. He and Ron were about half an hour into the task. A few glances at Ron told him that neither of the two was really into it, but they kept working anyway. Their minds were somewhere else.

Lupin looked around like he expected someone to enter the room. He lowered his voice. "I'm sure you know that they found Hermione's wand in the common room last night," he said. "As it turns out, it was used to create the smoke and make a mess of things. There's a series of charms I can perform to find out who, besides Hermione, has had their hands on it. I need names though, and Professor Snape thought this would be the best way place to start."

"Will it be easier to find 'Mione or something if you know who took her?" Ron wanted to know.

"In theory, probably not," said Lupin sadly. "It's the only thing we could think to do, though. At least we'd be able to pin it on someone..."

He said some other things, but Harry wasn't paying attention. It felt like he was dreaming again. He was in the Forbidden Forest once more, and the screams kept getting louder.

"Harry!" said Ron, and he looked around, startled. Both Ron and Lupin were looking at him with concern. Harry figured he must have done something especially odd. He tried to shake it off.

"What?" said Harry.

"Nothing," said Ron hastily. "You just looked a bit pale." He seemed to understand what had happened. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just fine," said Harry. He would be fine if it wasn't for the feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Can I go get a drink of water?"

"Of course you can," said Lupin, looking perplexed. He kept glancing between Harry and Ron, but he finally shook his head and looked back down to his work. Harry stood up quickly and barely noticed the chink of something hitting the floor.

"What's that?" demanded Lupin suddenly. His eyes were glued to a spot on the floor. Harry looked down, also, as did Ron. It was the necklace he had given to Hermione. He'd never bothered to take it out of his pocket once she'd given it back. Harry bent down and picked it up.

"This?" questioned Harry. "It's just a necklace—"

"May I please see it?" said Lupin reaching out his hand. Harry gave Ron an uncertain glance as he dropped it into Lupin's hand. Ron seemed to realize its origins as Lupin flipped it over and over in his hand, inspecting it. "Where on earth did you get this?"

"I made it," said Harry nervously, "in Transfigurations. We were practicing creating objects with detail. I don't know. I just made—"

Lupin held up his hand. "I understand. Do you have any idea what this is, Harry?"

"Er," said Harry, "is it something bad?"

"No!" Lupin shook his head fervently. "No, it's far from it. Harry, this is a protecao."

Harry and Ron shared blank looks. "A what?" questioned Ron.

"A protecao," repeated Lupin. "A protector. It has powers beyond those of the Dark Arts. No form of Dark Magic can affect a person wearing one. It has several drawbacks, but it's probably the best thing short of a counter curse."

Harry's face went very pale as Lupin handed it back to him. "Oh."

"I'm surprised you were able to conjure it, even with your advanced skills," continued Lupin. "Very, very few wizards possess the ability to create them."

"It was just Transfigurations," said Harry quickly. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. If Dark Magic was involved in the disappearances, as Lupin obviously seemed to think, then Hermione would have been okay if she just hadn't gotten mad at him and returned the necklace.

Lupin nodded, pulling his stack of transcripts closer to him. "Why don't the two of you go on? I think I have this under control."

"Good luck getting it done," said Ron as he scrambled out of his seat.

"It was nice to be able to help you," added Harry. The two of them were out the door in a moment. "Did you hear that?"

"The stuff about the protecao?" said Ron. "Yeah, I was in the room—"

"Don't you get it?" said Harry. "If Hermione just hadn't of gotten mad at us, she still would have had it! None of this would have happened!"

"That's not true," said Ron, but Harry could hear the doubt in his voice. "No, it's not. Lupin even said there were drawbacks! With our luck, there would have been one right when she need it."

"Yeah," said Harry quietly. "Come on, we're free to go. Let's not waste anymore time."

---

"What are yeh doin' har?" demanded Hagrid sternly when he opened the door to his little cabin. Peering past him, Harry and Ron could tell that Madame Maxime was sitting on his lumpy couch. "Yeh're 'sposed to be back in the 'astle!"

"We know," said Harry quickly. He was still a lot out of breath; he and Ron had first dashed upstairs to get their cloaks before running all the way across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. "It's important, though. Please let us in?"

Hagrid gave them an unsure look, but he moved so he wasn't blocking the entrance. Harry and Ron scampered through the doors. It had been a long time since they'd been inside because of all the rules, and the little cabin had changed a lot in that amount of time. It was cleaner than it had ever been, and it was obvious that Madame Maxime had added quite a few homey touches all around.

"'Ould you like a cup o' tea boyzs?" said Madame Maxime politely, standing up from the sofa. Without waiting for a response, she had bustled into the kitchen.

"What 're yeh here fer?" said Hagrid sternly. "Yeh should'n be here. Af'er all that's 'appened!"

"It's important, Hagrid," insisted Ron. "It's about Hermione."

Hagrid's face grew more alert. "Do yeh know somethin'? Did 'ey fin' 'er an' not tell me?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but we think we know where she is. Is there a place in the forest were twelve huge oaks form a perfect circle?"

"Yeh know about the Life Circle? How'd yeh know 'bout that?"

Harry quickly explained the dream he had the night before. His heart sank when he saw Hagrid shaking his head as he finished.

"I checked the for'st jus' las' night, 'Arry. She's not there," said Hagrid sadly. "I'm sorry, 'Arry. Yeh too, Ron. I 'ant to fin' 'er, too, but she's not there to be found."

Harry was about to protest, but Ron cut him short by elbowing him hard in the side. "Thanks for your help, Hagrid," said Ron. "We'd better get back to the castle before someone gets worried."

"'Ou won't stay for tea?" said Madame Maxime, walking out of the kitchen with two cups on a tray.

"We'd love to," said Harry quickly, catching where Ron was going with this, "but we really have to get back to the castle. Thank you anyway, Madame Maxime."

"Yes, thank you," said Ron. He was already halfway out the door; Harry dashed out behind him.

"What are we going to do without Hagrid's help?" said Harry. He'd been so sure that Hagrid would be the one person at Hogwarts more than willing to help them.

"We'll just have to do it without him," said Ron. He seemed to be thinking. "Harry? That thing you compared Dumbledore's barrier too? What was that?"

"An electric fence for dogs?" asked Harry.

"That's it! An ecletric fence!" exclaimed Ron. "Can a dog still get through it?"

Harry nodded. "They can if they take the shock... Ron, are you suggesting we—?"

"Yes, I am," said Ron quickly. "It can't hurt, can it? Malfoy was fine a few minutes after it zapped him. It probably won't even hurt that much if you do it at a run, right?"

"Right," said Harry. Ron looked every bit as unsure as he felt. The entire idea was kind of extreme, but, then again, what had happened to Hermione was pretty extreme, too.

"Where do you think it will kick in at?" Ron wanted to know a few minutes later. They were traipsing through the snow in the direction of the forest.

"I'm not sure," said Harry. They were only about ten feet from the tree line now. "I guess we'll see, won't we?"

"Yeah..." said Ron nervously. Harry noticed he was picking up the pace. A few more steps, they were past the tree line, and nothing had happened.

"Do you think—" said Harry, too nervous to finish. He didn't want to say anything about it, just in case.

"You know," said Ron thoughtfully as they worked their way into the forest. It was only midday, but it was already dark beneath the thick shade of the trees. "The Forbidden Forest is technically part of Hogwarts grounds. Maybe that fence thing doesn't stretch this far."

"Guess not," said Harry, nevertheless glad they hadn't gotten fried by some kind of barrier they couldn't even see. "The only question is now, where do we go?"

"I don't know," said Ron nervously. The trees were getting so thick that they could no longer see the security of the castle in the distance. "Should we split up?"

"No," said Harry quickly, "we shouldn't. The next person to go missing will be one of us."

For the next fifteen minutes, they worked their way deep into the forest without much talking. It grew so dark underneath the dense trees that both boys pulled out their wands to expel some light.

"You shouldn't be here, Potter," said a low voice, "and neither should your friend. The forest is not a safe place for you at any time of the day."

Harry spun around to see a very familiar looking centaur with a palomino body, light blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Firenze!" exclaimed Harry.

"You remember me," said the centaur, his tone softening. "You mustn't be here, Harry. The planets are surely without fail this time. Something evil has happened in this forest."

"Our friend is here," explained Harry. "We have to find her."

"Has she disappeared, too?" said Firenze, gazing heavenward. "We foresaw this coming many moons before. It is sometimes a shame the planets are so foolproof."

"Do you know anything about a circle of twelve oak trees in the forest?" blurted Ron suddenly. Firenze gave him a derisive look.

"Who are you?" asked Firenze.

"This is my friend, Ron," said Harry quickly. "We're looking for a circle of trees somewhere in the forest. Twelve great oaks—Hagrid called them the Life Circle?"

"You know of the Life Circle," said Firenze quietly. "It is just that, twelve majestic trees that form a sacred place. Within it is eternal warmth. Neither evil nor creature can enter it. Only wizards and witches of the purest heart have that ability. What do you want with the Life Circle?"

"We just need to get there," said Harry. "We think that our friend—her name is Hermione—is there."

Firenze nodded, but he gazed to the sky again. "A great iniquity has taken place within these trees."

"Firenze? We need your help," begged Harry. "We really need to know where the Life Circle is. Could you at least point us in the right direction?"

"I would take you," said Firenze suddenly, "but it is deadly to a centaur such as myself. It is in that direction, the north, very far from here. These woods stretch farther than you might imagine. Best of luck, Harry Potter."

Before Harry or Ron could express their gratitude, Firenze had taken off in the opposite direction. Harry looked to Ron with a hopeful expression.

"Well, we'd better get moving," said Harry. Seeing Ron's uncertain expression, he added, "Firenze wouldn't lead us astray."

Ron nodded, and they were walking again. As they got even deeper into the forest, Harry suddenly began to recognize everything they were encountering.

"Ron!" he exclaimed in awe as they passed a tree that sloped over at an almost perfect forty-five degree angle. "That tree was in my dream!"

Ron grinned. "Good! That means we're going in the right direction!"

"Do you think she'll be there?" said Harry softly a few minutes later.

"We have to hope," said Ron, "and she has to be there. I can't think of any other place she could be."

Harry nodded. "Firenze said that evil couldn't enter the Life Circle, though. If one of Voldemort's followers took her, I think that would definitely count as evil. How could they leave her—"

Harry stopped in mid sentence. About twenty paces in front of them was a perfect circle of trees, tall and majestic, just as in his dream. He looked at Ron, who had also stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you ready?" whispered Harry. Ron could only nod. They walked slowly toward the trees. There was only a few feet of space between each one, and it was impossible to see the center of the area in between them. Harry gave Ron one last look before slipping through the trunks. Instantly, he felt an unusual warmth surround him. He looked straight ahead.

Nothing could have prepared Harry for the sight that lay before his eyes. Grisly splashes of blood led to the center, on either side of a single set of footprints. Next to them, the snow looked as if something had been dragged through it. The tracks and blood trail led directly to the same thing. Hermione.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry, rushing to her immediately. Ron was right behind him. He dropped down in the snow next to her, taking her hand.

"Is she alive?" whispered Ron.

"Barely," said Harry grimly. He focused his attention back to Hermione. Her skin had a pale gray tone to it, and her eyes were closed. Her face was bruised and swollen. Her usually pristine Hogwarts robes were stained with blood and ripped ragged in some places. She was breathing in shallow, uneven breathes. "Hermione?"

There was no response, but Harry tried once more. "Hermione? It's Harry. Ron's here, too."

"I don't think she can hear you," said Ron softly. He was kneeling in the snow on her other side.

"I know," whispered Harry. He shook his head. This was not the time to panic. They had to get Hermione back to the castle, and by the looks of her, they didn't have that much time. "Come on. I don't think we have time to go back to the castle and get someone."

Ron nodded. Harry already had his wand out. He tried several times, but not a single spell, from healing to weightlessness, would work.

"It must be this Life Circle," said Ron. "I'll bet you can't do magic in here."

"I guess not," said Harry. "Come on. We'll just have to work around it."

Another nod came from Ron's direction. Harry swallowed hard. He'd never been so scared in his life.


	11. Chapter 11: Untold Stories

Chapter Eleven

UNTOLD STORIES

But, for the second time that school year, Hermione beat the odds. The next afternoon, Harry and Ron found themselves sitting in the hospital wing at her bedside. She was sleeping peacefully, as she had been since they found her, but Madam Pomfrey assured them it wouldn't be much longer before she came to.

The boys had had a lot of explaining to do when they had returned to Hogwarts with her and even a bit of a punishment, but it was well worth it to hear those words. Hermione looked a thousand times better at the moment, even fast asleep, than she had almost exactly twenty-four hours before.

Even with all the injuries she had seen in the past, Madam Pomfrey had been properly horrified to see Hermione. Besides the bruising on her face, which had turned out to be a broken jaw, she had broken ribs, a broken wrist, a bad gash on the back of her head, and several more on her stomach and back. She had minor cuts and bruises just about everywhere, it seemed. However, Harry and Ron had a feeling Madam Pomfrey hadn't even gotten into all of it with that list. Still, she was being much kinder about letting them sit with her, so they weren't going to question anything.

"Think she'll shoo us away when she wakes up?" asked Ron suddenly.

Harry shook his head. "I think she had a concussion. Hopefully she won't even remember she's 'keeping her distance' from us."

"A wizard can hope, right?" said Ron with a chuckle.

"Still watching over Miss Granger, I see?" said a familiar voice behind them. The two boys turned, not surprised to see Dumbledore standing there. He had been in and out all day, wanting to talk to Hermione as soon as she woke up. Now that everyone was sure Hermione was okay, he held hope she would know something about the other five missing students. "You three truly are the best of friends."

"Tell her that," muttered Ron, but Harry elbowed him to keep him from saying it loud enough for Dumbledore to hear.

"You know," said Dumbledore, taking a seat next to them, "not a lot of friends would have shown the kind of courage you did yesterday. I just talked to Professor McGonagall, who has agreed to cancel your detentions, and I feel that one hundred points each should be awarded to Gryffindor. Of course, I'm sure the best reward will come when Hermione does wake up."

"It will," said Harry sincerely. "Madam Pomfrey says it will be any time now."

"Good," said Dumbledore. "I had been hoping to speak with Miss Granger, but I don't know if there will be a need to now. The real reason I decided to pay you this visit is because I have news. The five other missing students have been found."

"They have?" exclaimed Harry.

"Alive?" Ron wanted to know.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Every one of them alive, and not a one of them injured."

"Where were they all this time?" wondered Harry

"Right under our noses," said Dumbledore, "within the walls of this castle.

"How's that?" blurted Ron.

"After hearing that you found Hermione within the Life Circle," explained Dumbledore, "Hagrid and I went to check out the area. There wasn't anything odd there, but we followed the footprints and the—er, trail. Deep in the most forbidding part of the forest, we found a campsite and what appeared to be a piece of Miss Granger's robes. We also found a slip of paper—a map of the school. It showed the addition of a secret channel deep in the dungeons, and it was within this channel that we found our missing students."

"Who did it?" asked Harry.

"That, Harry, remains to be known," said Dumbledore sadly.

"What?" exclaimed Ron. "Won't one of the students tell you who stuck them there?"

"They were unable to identify their kidnapper," informed Dumbledore, "as they had all been stupefied with a highly advanced form of the spell immediately. They can't remember a single thing about the time they've been gone. It seems that they all share the same, untellable story."

"Oh," said Harry. He shot Ron a sideways glance.

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, standing, patting Harry's shoulder. "Tell Miss Granger I wish her my best. Seeing as the need to speak with her is no longer urgent, I will wait a few days before conversing with her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be talking with Madam Pomfrey."

"Bloody hell, how could no one know that there was a secret channel in the school?" hissed Ron. "I think they'd notice if a whole other part had been added, even if it was underground!"

"They might not have checked," reasoned Harry. "Who would have thought to look in such an obvious place?"

"They should have," grumbled Ron. "They could have solved the problem before things started to get serious."

"I know what you mean," said Harry, his gaze going back to Hermione.

"Say, would you mind if I left for just a minute?" asked Ron a few moments later.

"No, I don't mind," said Harry. "Where are you going?" Immediately noticing the blush rising to his friend's cheeks, he had a good idea what this was about.

"Nothing," muttered Ron, looking away. "I just wanted to make sure that Anna hasn't died of happiness in seeing her brother again."

"Go," ordered Harry, punching Ron's arm with a laugh. Still looking away with his flushed cheeks, Ron waved as he scampered off to the door of the hospital wing. When he was out of sight, Harry looked to Hermione again. She had shifted slightly, and he couldn't help but think how peaceful she looked at the moment, even with her arm in a brace and large bruises still visible on her chin and above her eye. He could hear Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore back in the nurse's office, and try as he might, Harry couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"I can't believe you!" Madam Pomfrey was calling. "It's too soon, Dumbledore. She needs some time to deal with this in her own way. I refuse to let you interrogate Miss Granger in her fragile condition."

"Poppy," returned Dumbledore impatiently, "it's important that I be able to speak with Hermione. She has a few broken bones and bruises, I see, but you've let me talk to worse before. I don't see what the big—"

"You don't know the half of it, Albus," insisted Madam Pomfrey. "There are certain things I've chosen to withhold at the moment on Miss Granger's behalf. You don't understand just what the poor girl has gone through. She's been violated in the worst of ways—"

Harry's attention snapped completely when he noticed Hermione shifting in the hospital bed, reaching her hand up to her face. She opened her eyes and looked right at him.

"Harry," she muttered, "you're here..."

"I am," said Harry, trying not to choke on his amazement. He scooted his chair closer to her bed, and she grasped his hand lightly. "I've been here for awhile. Ron has, too, and he'll be back."

"Okay," murmured Hermione. Her eyes shut again. "Who found me?"

"We did," said Harry, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Ron and I weren't about to give up on you... how are you feeling?"

"Better," said Hermione, opening her eyes again. She began shifting again, but she needed Harry's help to be able to sit up in the bed. She still looked a little out of it, like she was half. "It was so cold, Harry... it hurt so much... I thought I was going to die..."

"You're okay now," said Harry, swallowing hard. Hermione's grip on his hand tightened.

"I'm glad you're here," said Hermione softly. She seemed to be waking up, and she suddenly put both of her arms around his neck. Instinctively, Harry put his arms around her, and her head rested familiarly on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Harry gently, patting her back, gently, so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Was it you?" she asked suddenly.

"Was what me?" said Harry, pulling back so he could see her face. Her warm brown eyes were studying him intently.

"Someone found me," whispered Hermione. "I was so cold, and everything still hurt. I think he knew me; I remember him saying my name. He carried me to the trees. I couldn't see his face..."

"I don't know who it was," said Harry. Hermione nodded, letting Harry pull her back into his arms.

"I'm glad you're here," she repeated.

---

On her promise to rest for the next several days, Madam Pomfrey reluctantly released Hermione from her care. Harry promised to help Hermione back the next morning for a checkup, and Professor McGonagall bent the rules a bit to allow him to help Hermione get settled in her dormitory.

"You know," said Harry thoughtfully, sitting at the edge of Hermione's bed, "this might be the mirror image of our part of Gryffindor, but there's just something about the girls' dormitory... It's a lot cleaner, for one... and a lot quieter without the Weasley twins blowing something up every five seconds."

Hermione laughed, and she gave Harry the first completely genuine smile she had in a long time. "That's not hard to imagine," she said. "Don't be fooled, though. Usually there's a hundred or so girls swarming around, giggling and gossiping about make-up and clothing and boys and Merlin knows what else. It really gets to me sometimes, and I'm sure if you ever witnessed it, you wouldn't blame me for trying to find somewhere else to study!"

"You don't need to worry about studying right now," said Harry. "You're supposed to be resting and relaxing, and I promised Madam Pomfrey I would see that you did."

"Harry," said Hermione impatiently, "O.W.L.S. are less than two months away!"

"No," said Harry. Her last statement had been so typically Hermione that he couldn't help but smile. He wanted nothing more than for her to be back to her usual self. "No Arithmancy charts, no History of Magic book, no Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. You're going to go to sleep and all that, or I'll take you right back to Madam Pomfrey."

"You wouldn't... would you?" questioned Hermione, and he caught her gazing longingly at her desk, where her schoolbooks were piled volumes thick. "Please Harry? I'm really not that tired... just one subject, please?"

A yawn interrupted her pleas, and Harry looked at her knowingly. She blushed. "You're not that tired, huh?" teased Harry. "Get some rest, Hermione. I should leave, anyway—Professor McGonagall will probably come drag me out of here if I don't."

Hermione sighed. "You're impossible, Harry."

"I am not," said Harry. His eyes met hers, and he noticed immediately that something seemed different. "I just want what's best for you."

"That's very sweet of you," said Hermione sincerely, "but I really don't need that much sleep."

"You've been through a lot," argued Harry. He stood up.

"I'm just fine," said Hermione, but Harry saw her look away with her words. It was almost as if she didn't want to look him in the eye. "Would you please hand me my extra blanket? It's lying on top of my wardrobe."

"It's not that cold, Hermione," said Harry, but he handed her the blanket anyway. He'd noticed her shivering throughout the time they'd been talking, and he figured she was still chilled from being outside for so long. Hermione took it from him, and she reached up to hug him. She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for everything, Harry," said Hermione.

"It's not a big—"

"There you are, Mr. Potter. Come along now," said Professor McGonagall. She had just appeared in front of Hermione's room. Harry gave Hermione a small smile as he quickly walked out of the room.

---

"Where have you been?" asked Ron as Harry walked back into their room. "I think I got back to the hospital right after you left with Hermione. Did Madam Pomfrey really let her leave so soon?"

"Hermione promised that she'd take it easy and sleep for the next few days, and I promised I'd make her," explained Harry, and he chuckled, "and Hermione's pretty convincing when she starts begging."

"Have I ever seen her beg?" Ron wanted to know.

"You might," said Harry. "Anna still alive?"

"Huh?"

"You said that you were checking to make sure your girlfriend hadn't died of happiness," teased Harry.

"Oh yeah," said Ron sheepishly. "I talked to her for awhile, and then I actually talked to John. It was kind of scary, but I survived."

Harry laughed. "So they really don't remember anything?"

"Not a thing," said Ron, shaking his head. "The last thing any of them remembers is being alone in their dorm room or the library or wherever. The next thing they knew, they were waking up to cheers of 'you're alive!' Snape kept muttering things about what powerful Dark Magic it was... but never mind. How's Hermione? What took you so long to get back here?"

"Professor McGonagall had me helping Hermione up to her room," explained Harry. "She only let me stay for a few minutes, until Hermione was settled in. She kept gazing at her books as if they were some long lost love."

Ron chuckled. "I can see her doing that," he said. "So she's back to normal? No avoiding the two of us anymore? Why'd she do that, anyway?"

"I didn't really press her on anything," admitted Harry. "She's still not in the greatest of shape. I mean, she's acting normally, but there's something different about her. She seems almost—"

"Almost what?"

"Defeated is the first word that comes to mind," said Harry, "but that couldn't be it. She managed to live through everything with a mark on her life, after all."

"Did she say anything about it?"

"No," said Harry, "we just talked a bit about classes and stuff. I figure she needs a few days. You know she'll tell us everything she remembers if she feels like it."

"Right," said Ron, "but I'm not going to get my hopes up. With my luck, she'll be back to hating us tomorrow."

"I don't think so," said Harry slowly. His mind kept drifting back to the tidbit of the conversation between Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. "I think she'll come clean about whatever had her mad at the two of us."

"If you think so," said Ron slowly, "then I'll believe you. Think I'll get a chance to see her tomorrow? At least we were allowed in the hospital if we wanted to visit her."

"You could probably talk Professor McGonagall into it," said Harry. "I would suggest the prefect common room, but I have a feeling it doesn't hold the best memories for Hermione anymore."

"You don't say?" said Ron jokingly. "Come on, we should really get going."

"Where?" asked Harry. "Are we supposed to be somewhere?"

"Yes," informed Ron. "I was just waiting for you to get back. There's a huge feast about to be going on in the Great Hall. I had orders from Dumbledore to drag you in from the hospital so Hermione could get her rest, but then you weren't there. So Madam Pomfrey sent me back to Gryffindor, and Professor McGonagall intercepted me in the common room and told me to wait in the room..."

"I think I get it," said Harry with a laugh. "A huge feast?"

Ron nodded. "The smell in there was about to kill me right before I left! You could tell they were busy with something down in the kitchen, and it smelled wonderful... this is better than the usual feasts, I think!"

"Of—" started Harry, but he was cut off. Ron had already grabbed his arm and was pulling him in the direction of the door.

---

And Ron was right—the feast was even grander than the feasts at the start of term, Halloween, and even Christmas. The house-elves had really outdone themselves with lavish arrays of food prepared with no forewarning. There had been one particular chicken dish that had never been served before, and Harry found himself reloading his plate with seconds, thirds, and even fourths. He eventually reached the point of not being able to eat another bite without losing what he already had, but Ron and his brothers had continued to eat for a good thirty minutes. They were the last to finish, and then the tables had been cleared and tipped up against the walls. The feast had turned into a party of sorts, and Fred and Angelina had been leading half the school in an exuberant dance when Harry had slipped away. Ron had actually gotten a little sleep the night before in the hospital, but Harry hadn't, so, with Dumbledore's permission, he had headed back to the Gryffindor Tower to get some rest.

"Back so soon?" questioned the Fat Lady disapprovingly as he showed up at the portrait hole. "Where's your school spirit? You're lucky I hadn't left yet—Dumbledore said it would be quite a good time before anyone returned, and I was about to visit my friend Violet downstairs!"

"Queen of England," muttered Harry, wondering, not for the first time, where the portraits got their ideas for passwords.

The Fat Lady scowled at him as she swung open, still muttering things that Harry chose to ignore. He didn't stop in the common room on his way up to his room, just traipsing up the stairs to the boys' dormitory as quickly as he could. He glanced at his watch as he rummaged around for his pajamas. It was later than he had thought—a little after ten—and it made sense as to why he was so tired.

Harry figured he'd finally get some rest that night, spend the weekend with Hermione and Ron and his homework, and things would finally go back to normal at Hogwarts. He scratched his head as he looked around the room. It was starting to look a little neglected because he and Ron hadn't bothered cleaning it in several days. Harry had found his pajama bottoms, but the top was nowhere to be found. He was about to give up and get his others out of his trunk, but there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Harry? It—it's Hermione. May I come in?"

A look of confusion crossed Harry's face, but he scrambled over to the locked door to let her in. She had her robe thrown on top of her nightgown, which Harry recognized as the one she had been wearing all those months ago when she had come to Ron's room at the Weasley's. Harry shut the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" blurted Harry. "You're supposed to be back in your room, sleeping."

Hermione gave him a pointed look as she reached up and placed a finger over his mouth to stop him. "I was down in the common room," she said softly, letting Harry lead her over to his bed, where she sat down. "Professor McGonagall came up from the feast twice to check on me, and she had started to feel sorry for me by the second go around. I'd been sleeping for hours, so she let me take a few books down to the common room for a while. I saw you come in."

"Doesn't mean you're supposed to be up here," said Harry, but he wasn't really mad. He was more worried about Professor McGonagall storming through and letting him have it for having a girl in his room.

"I know I'm not," said Hermione, as Harry sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, Harry. I just—I'm sorry. I couldn't stand to be alone anymore."

"Hey, it's okay," said Harry quickly. "What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione was still looking away. "Oh, it's nothing."

"You wouldn't have come up here if it was nothing," said Harry, touching her shoulder. Much to his surprise, Hermione flinched and scooted away from him. She looked at him with wide eyes, and it finally clicked on him what was noticeable in her eyes: fear.

"You're right," said Hermione softly, "I wouldn't have, and I don't want to be a bother, but you're the only person I feel saf—comfortable with."

"I'm the only person you feel what with?" repeated Harry. He was almost sure she'd almost said safe, but he wasn't sure.

"Comfortable," said Hermione quickly, but one look at her told him that she knew he had heard her right the first time. "Don't get me wrong, Ron's still one of my dearest friends, but he's not exactly one for heavy conversation. I could probably talk to him, but you're a good listener and..."

"And what?" prompted Harry.

"I'm not sure," said Hermione, easing back toward him slowly. "It's just different with you."

"Thanks—I think," said Harry, and he paused. "So what's going on, Hermione? What do you want to talk about?"

"I—I—I don't—" stammered Hermione. Finally, Harry took her hand reassuringly, and she took a deep breath. "I don't know where to start."

"You can start wherever you want to," said Harry. "I don't even know what this is about, so it's not like I can even pressure you into telling me anything you don't want to."

Hermione nodded. "You probably want to know why I didn't want anything to do with you and Ron."

"It would be nice," said Harry, giving her a lopsided grin. She smiled weakly.

"It's going to sound stupid," said Hermione with a very nervous laugh, "but I kept having this dream... oh Harry, it was awful! It always started with the three of us and ended with only me. We were always happy at the beginning, laughing and joking and talking the way we always do. Then, horrible things would start to happen, and I—I'd lose both of you. I just couldn't shake that image..."

Hermione shuddered, and she suddenly looked at Harry, almost as if to check if he was still there. "I know it sounds dreadfully stupid, but it scared me nevertheless."

"It doesn't sound stupid, Hermione," said Harry.

"It just kept getting worse," whispered Hermione. "I started to think I was going crazy. I started hearing these whispers when I was alone. Someone was taunting me, telling me that you and Ron would die the most horrible of deaths if I didn't leave you alone. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I'm so sorry, Harry... I'll probably be the death of you now, anyway—"

"You won't," said Harry, firmly and suddenly. She had focused intently on a spot on the carpet, and Harry gently lifted her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Listen to me, Hermione, nothing's going to happen—" he broke off, taking her other hand, "and, even if it did, it wouldn't matter. You—you're—well, you and Ron and Sirius—you're all I have. I'm not going to let that go for anything."

Even in the semi-darkness, Harry caught sight of the tear working its way down Hermione's cheek, and he wiped it away. "Don't cry," he ordered. "I don't want to see you upset over this."

"I'm not," said Hermione quickly, wiping her face with her own hand and shooting Harry a quick smile. "Well, a little bit—you're much too good to me, if you didn't know—but it's not that."

"Then what it is?" said Harry softly. Hermione looked away for the first time in several moments, and Harry touched her shoulder gently again. "I'll be listening to you, whatever it might be."

"It's nothing," said Hermione quickly, and she sighed. "It's just—"

"It's just what?" asked Harry. He suddenly had a good idea what this was all about. "It's about what happened in the forest, isn't... Hermione, what happened?"

---

Her voice wavered at first, but once she got going, she didn't have as many problems. Harry listened intently to her every word. Hermione really was correct in declaring him a good listener; he knew just what to say, what questions to ask, and when she need a comforting hand to squeeze or shoulder to lean against.

"After I came to in Professor Lupin's class, I was more terrified than ever. I hadn't a single nightmare since I had begun ignoring you and Ron, and I hadn't heard any of those horrible whispers, but I heard one that day. I can still remember just what it said, too—'I thought you knew better than that, Hermione Granger. Don't get too attached again because you know what will happen,'" said Hermione. She shuddered. "I felt—I felt that I had said too much when I really hadn't had more than a few words with you or Ron, and I just remember wanting to get away from you before I caused something awful to happen—"

She broke off, shaking her head. When she looked back up at Harry, it was through wide eyes. "I'm starting to realize just how stupid it sounds. I'm sorry—"

"No," said Harry, his finger pressed gently against her lips again. "Don't apologize. You had every right to be scared. You were just trying to be a good friend."

"I guess," said Hermione miserably. "I just couldn't imagine something to you or Ron! It was easier to face loneliness than really losing you, so I made a point of getting back to Gryffindor before the two of you. I had a feeling you would come looking for me, and I needed to go back up to the prefect common room because I had accidentally left a book there. However, when I got there, someone was already there. He grabbed me before I could even look at his face. He took my wand, and when I tried to scream, he hit me so hard that my jaw broke, and I blacked out."

"You don't have to tell me anything that makes you uncomfortable," repeated Harry, rubbing her back gently. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't want to keep it hidden inside," said Hermione, "because it'll just be harder to tell someone with the passing of time. I can't remember a lot after that... all my memories are pretty garbled from then on. I don't even know how much time passed between leaving Hogwarts and waking in the forest. It was dark, and I don't think I've ever been as cold as I felt at that moment—"

She stopped again. Harry noticed her tone was getting softer the farther she went into the story, and he had a feeling it wasn't the easiest of memories to bring up. He smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood. She opened her mouth to speak, but a jiggling door handle interrupted her.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron, bursting into the room. His face was red with laughter, and Harry could hear the other boys clamoring back into Gryffindor in the background. "You are not going to believe what Fred did at the dance! It's great! Come on, you have to hear him tell it—I just can't get the tone of it right—we're all going to work on the radio, anyhow, so you'll—" Ron stopped short. "Hermione! What are you doing here?"

Harry had a feeling that a deep blush, identical to the one coming to Hermione's cheeks, was on his own face. He could tell by Ron's sly look that the image of the two of them sitting so closely together on Harry's bed was being completely misinterpreted.

"I just needed someone to talk to," said Hermione quietly, pulling away from Harry so she was sitting at the complete opposite end of the four-poster.

"Er—okay," said Ron, glancing between his two best friends. Finally, the perplexed expression left his face, and Harry could tell that he believed them. "You can come too, Hermione... or the two of you can finish talking."

Harry shot Hermione a quick glance. "I'll be over there in a little bit, Ron."

Ron nodded, and he turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry I wasn't in the hospital earlier, Hermione. I seem to have a knack for running off right before people wake up."

"It's okay," said Hermione warmly, and she smiled at Ron. "Harry already explained it to me."

"As long as you understand," said Ron with a lopsided grin, and Harry caught the thumbs up he shot him, even in the darkness. "I'd hate to suffer your wrath for three more months."

"You wouldn't be!" insisted Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ron. "Well, I'd better go. Gred and Forge are expecting me." He leaned down to give Hermione a hug, and though she accepted, Harry could tell it wasn't a very comfortable experience for her. He turned to her with a puzzled expression as soon as Ron was back out the door.

"Is something wrong?" questioned Harry.

"N—no, nothing's wrong," stammered Hermione, and she looked away. Her voice sounded muffled. "I just didn't—I couldn't—I really don't have anything against Ron—"

"Shh, it's okay," said Harry gently. It was only then he noticed tears were streaming down her cheeks, and it alarmed him a bit. "It's really okay, Hermione. Please don't cry? I hate seeing you so upset..."

"When I did come too, it was already very dark," said Hermione a few moments later, after regaining her composure. She was obviously continuing just where she had left off. "I had no way of telling what time it was. There wasn't a part of me that didn't hurt, even though I wasn't sure why at the moment. My head was throbbing, and I could barely open my eyes. When I finally managed to, everything was so blurry it didn't matter. I could hear someone trampling around in the snow, and he started speaking to me. He was calling me stupid, and then he said he would make it fast for me. He kicked me twice, first in the side and then in the side of the head, and I thought he had left."

The silence between Harry and Hermione was nearly palpable. Harry had a horrible feeling settling in his stomach, but he choked it back. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"But he hadn't?"

Hermione shook her head miserably. "He came back," she said quietly. "He came back and called me by name. I was scared, but then nothing happened. There was an odd silence, and my head started to clear. I remember thinking it was over, and he was just going to leave me to die, but it wasn't. He—he—he..."

Hermione's voice trembled more than it had all night, and she bit her lip, hard. "He stopped, and before I really understood what was happening, he was down in the snow with me," she whimpered. "He was so heavy... pushed my robes back... and he hurt me. He wouldn't stop. I couldn't scream, and I didn't want to think... he just kept hurting me..."

Harry had taken her into his arms on many occasions that year, but none of them had been quite like this. His entire body felt numb as he held her. Eventually, his disbelief turned realization and then to anger. On top of everything else, she'd been raped. Harry's blood began to boil with that thought. He was ready to kill whoever had done it to her, but he had to push the thoughts aside for later.

"You don't have to say anything else," whispered Harry. His arms remained wrapped tightly around her, and the fingers of his right hand had grown tangled in her long hair. Her sobs began to quiet, and he was relieved. He patted her back gently with his other hand, but he wasn't about to let go of her. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"I'm sorry, too," whispered Hermione, her voice muffled by the folds of his robe. Her head was still buried against his chest. "Oh Harry, I don't want to burden you. I'm just so scared, and I just feel so..."

"You'll never be a burden to me," said Harry softly. "Never. You know how much you mean to me, Hermione. I'm going to be here for you, you know that."

"Th—thanks," she muttered, shifting in his arms. Her head rested at his shoulder, the top of it resting just below Harry's chin. He felt Hermione's chest rise as she took a deep breath. "When I finally found my voice and asked him not to hurt me anymore, he was furious. He assumed I was worse off then I actually was, closer to death that I actually was, and he quickly compensated for it. He started hitting me, and I blacked out again.

"Someone came later. I never saw him, but he was very gentle with me. He knew my name, too, he asked me to trust him. He carried me to the trees..."

"The Life Circle," muttered Harry.

"Yes, I guess that's what you call it," said Hermione softly. "He took me there. It was warm, and I wanted to thank him, but I think I blacked out again. I don't remember anything else. My next memories are talk to Madam Pomfrey and then waking up in the hospital and seeing you this afternoon."

There was a long silence. Harry couldn't help but imagine what she had been through, and he had to force the thoughts from his mind. They were turning his stomach.

"I think you're going to have to tell someone about this," said Harry finally.

"I already have," managed Hermione. She looked up at him. "I told you."

Harry blushed, and he probably would have squirmed if she wasn't right there. "I don't count," he argued. "I can't do anything."

"You'll do what you've always done, Harry," said Hermione softly. "You'll make me feel better just by being there."

"Still," said Harry as she sat back. He touched her face gently. "I don't know if it'll make you feel better, but I will be there for you. I still think you need to tell someone—at least Madam Pomfrey if not Dumbledore. There's only so much I can do for you, 'Mione."

"I think Madam Pomfrey already knows," said Hermione quietly. She caught Harry's hand and laced her fingers through it. "I'll be okay, Harry."

"Are you sure?" he asked. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she'd been through.

"No," admitted Hermione at last. "I've never been this scared before, Harry. I don't want to sleep. I can't close my eyes without thinking about it, and I-I _don't_ want to think about it."

"Hermione..." started Harry, but he trailed off. He didn't know what to say. "I can't make it better, but I'll be here for you. You can count on me for that, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Harry. I think I'll be okay, as long as I have that."

Harry's eyes found hers, and he couldn't bring himself to look away. It seemed as if every unspoken thought of the last few months poured into that single moment, and he leaned forward.

"They got it to work!"

Ron flung the door open with such exuberance that it bounced against the wall and nearly knocked him back when it tried to spring shut. The clatter was more than enough to break Harry's concentration and make him pull guiltily away from Hermione. He was so startled that he nearly toppled off the side of his bed. He could feel his cheeks burning, and Hermione's were doing the same thing. He couldn't bring himself to catch her eye, and he wondered what would have happened if Ron hadn't burst in at that exact moment.

"They got it to work!" repeated Ron, the same enthusiasm in his voice. "It's really ingenious, the things those Muggles come up with!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, tearing his eyes away from Hermione. Suddenly Ron's face also went quite red.

"Er—Fred and George's radio. They nearly killed themselves in that last little explosion, but it's working. We think it's even getting some kind of Muggle music," said Ron, and he kept glancing between his two best friends.

"That's impossible," said Hermione informatively. "We're much too far away for that..." She trailed off. Sure enough, the chords of an unfamiliar song were wafting in from the room just across the hall. Hermione shrugged in Harry's direction before a grin broke across her face. "Or maybe not."

"Do you recognize it?" said Ron eagerly, gesturing in the direction the music was coming from.

"Er, the Dursleys didn't exactly let me listen to a lot of music," said Harry quickly. He glanced at Hermione. She was biting her lip, as if she were thinking. When she noticed he was watching her, he began to blush furiously again.

"I think I've heard it before," said Hermione, "in fact, I know I have. It's on one of Dad's very old vinyls. I can't think of the name."

"Vine-als?" repeated Ron, scratching his head.

"It's a way for Muggles to listen to music," explained Harry.

"Ah, okay," said Ron. He nodded his head from one side to the other, as if he was studying his two friends. "Do you guys want to see?"

"If it isn't going to blow up if I get within two feet of it," said Harry.

"I'd love to," said Hermione at the exact same time, "but I really should get going. I'm probably going to be in trouble as it is. Thanks for the offer, though, Ron."

She stood, a little shakily, so Harry stood with her. Ron quickly muttered his good-byes before retreating across the hall into his brother's room and closing the door shut behind him. Harry walked to the door, Hermione on his arm. They stopped.

"Thank you so much, Harry," said Hermione softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was so close that Harry could feel her warm breath at his ear.

"I didn't do anything," protested Harry, enveloping her in another hug. He couldn't look down at her face—he didn't trust himself as to what he would do if he did.

"You did more than you could possibly realize," whispered Hermione. She was standing on her toes, and the top of her head came to about Harry's chin. "I'd be a mess right now if it weren't for you."

"That's not true," said Harry weakly.

"Yes it is," said Hermione. She was on her tiptoes again, and she kissed his cheek. She settled in his arms again and looked up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Have a good night—and if Ron asks, you can tell him."

"Okay," said Harry, and he absently kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well, Hermione."

---

Harry pulled his blankets tightly around him as he rolled over in his bed, finally getting ready to do what he had planned to three hours before—sleep. After Hermione had left, he had spent about an hour awing over the Weasley's creation. Now, as tired as he was, he had a feeling it would be difficult to sleep. He had too much on his mind.

"Harry?" whispered Ron suddenly from the other side of the room. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"What?" said Harry. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Walking in earlier," said Ron with a smirk that Harry couldn't see in the darkness. "I'm not blind, Potter. I know you and Hermione were about to kiss."

"We were not!" insisted Harry, but he was blushing furiously once more. Even his thoughts hadn't put the situation as bluntly as Ron had. "I was just trying to comfort her, Ron."

"With your lips?" teased Ron. He rolled over. "Don't worry, it's okay. I've known it was coming for a while. I'm just glad you're finally getting your act together..."

"Will you shut up?" said Harry angrily. "You don't get it. You have no idea what happened to her!"

"Er, no," said Ron, recoiling. "Hermione doesn't exactly come to me when she wants to talk, Harry. She goes to you, and she always has... and I'm sorry—for walking in and for making fun."

That was good enough for Harry. He took a deep breath. "She was raped, Ron," he said quietly. "It was more than her just getting beat up in the woods. That's why she was in here. She needed someone to talk to."

"Oh," said Ron softly. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Harry shifted uncomfortably. Hermione might have given him permission to tell Ron, but it still didn't seem right. That, and it almost hurt him to relay what had happened out loud. It made it all the more real. "She says she is, but she seems so shaken up. Hermione's always been so brave. It's hard to look her in the eye—the usual twinkle's gone."

"What till I get my hands on the bastard," growled Ron. "Am I right in assuming you'll help me tear him limb from limb?"

Harry sighed. "It does sound appealing," he admitted. "I don't think she has a clue who's responsible, though. I'm more worried about making sure she's okay than making sure he's not."

"You're right," said Ron, "but I think it's crazy that you can stay so calm. I already want to kill the guy that hurt her. If it had been Anna..."

Harry remained silent. "Anna's your girlfriend, Ron. Hermione's my best friend."

"Harry," said Ron slowly, "you love Hermione. I'm not saying that to get you riled up or anything; I'm saying it because it's true. I love her too, but it's different. You can say what you like, but you were about to kiss her tonight."

"I'm not going to deny that I love her," said Harry, "but Hermione's my friend, Ron. She's like a sister to me."

Ron rolled over one last time. "You don't look at your sister like that," said Ron, "but it's not my call to make. It's your soul mate, after all."

---

The weekend passed quickly. Professor McGonagall agreed to let Hermione attend classes on Monday, much to Harry's disapproval. He had spent all his time with Hermione and Ron over the weekend, and Hermione still seemed a bit pale and more than a bit fragile to him. They didn't talk about their almost kiss, but that was okay with Harry. He had enough to think about with what Ron had said.

"You should be upstairs, still resting," repeated Harry disapprovingly as Hermione took her seat next to him in Transfigurations. He had said the same thing twice during breakfast.

"I'm fine," responded Hermione for the third time. Her hair flipped as she directed her attention from Harry back to her book. "Honestly, Harry, you seem bound and determined to keep me out of class. How am I supposed to learn if I'm not in class?"

Harry shook his head. "Ron and I would have helped you catch up," he muttered, but it was no use. She brushed against him as she turned the pages of her book, and he caught sight of bruises that had scarcely begun to fade.

"Your hand is still bruised," he observed. "That should be one sign that you're still not better."

"Shut up, Harry," said Ron quickly, before Hermione could even respond. "Do you actually think you're going to be able to convince her differently? This is Hermione, and it has to do with studying! Have you not known her for almost five years?"

"Thank you, Ron," said Hermione, stopping long enough to give him a pointed smile. Her nose was back in the book within seconds. Ron shrugged in Harry's direction and mouthed the words, 'I agree with you.'

Harry shook his head as he pulled out his scroll and quill. Professor McGonagall had just walked into class, and she launched right into the notes for the day. Ten minutes later, they had finished and broke into groups.

"Now what are we supposed to be doing?" asked Ron, sounding puzzled. He also looked a bit guilty. "I wasn't exactly listening."

"We're supposed to be turning the hens into potted plants," said Hermione briskly. "I would recommend that you listen next time."

"Right," muttered Ron. "I guess these means she's working with Hagrid and Sprout now."

"You know, Mr. Weasley, that is an exceptional idea," said Professor McGonagall sternly. "Get to work... I'm sure these plants would make a nice contribution to her class."

"Yes ma'am," said Ron, scurrying to the front of the room to get one of the fat brown hens clucking around in a cage.

"Can I work with you?"

Harry and Hermione turned around to see Neville standing behind them with a nervous look on his face. Harry and Hermione shared a glance, and she smiled warmly.

"Of course you can," said Hermione, scooting her chair away from Harry to make room for him and summoning his stool from the next row. He looked very grateful as he scrambled between them, nearly tumbling over in the process.

"Thank you," Neville squeaked as he righted himself.

"This thing is a little devil!" exclaimed Ron as he puffed back towards them. Indeed, the fluffy brown hen he was clutching tightly in his hands did not look pleased. She kept turning her head to try and peck him. "Oh, hello Neville," he added absently, handing the angry hen to Harry. She immediately jabbed her beak into his arm, and he nearly dropped her. Hermione was paying them no attention as she reread her notes and marked passages in her Transfiguration book.

"Let me take him, Harry," offered Neville, outstretching his arms. Harry and Ron shared a doubtful look as Harry set the hen in Neville's hand. It just seemed like a recipe for disaster. Much to their surprise, however, the hen settled down once she had been passed to Neville. He was very careful not to drop her, and he shot the other two boys a big grin.

"I'm not so good in Transfigurations," he said, "but I like animals, and Herbology is my best subject, so maybe today won't be so bad."

"It'll be fine, Neville," assured Harry, and Ron grinned as he jerked his thumb in Hermione's direction.

"Yeah, we've got her," said Ron. "How do you think we get such good grades in here?"

"One more word, and I'll never help you again, Ronald Weasley," said Hermione without ever looking up. "I don't stand for helping people cheat, and that includes the two of you... oh, I think I've found it."

Forgetting whatever slight agitation was developing with Ron, Hermione shoved her book in the direction of the boys. She placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands as she waited for them to finish.

"It doesn't seem that difficult," said Harry slowly, looking up. He eyed the hen, which seemed perfectly content to be in Neville's hand. The rest of the hens were squawking madly, almost like they knew they were fated to spend the rest of their life as common houseplants.

"Nah, we just have to make something fat and feathery into something green and—er, plantlike," said Ron sarcastically.

Neville sighed, and he looked down at the now calm little hen he was holding. "I just feel bad for her. I like plants even more than animals, but she seems happy as she is. It's a shame we have to change that."

"It'll be okay, Neville," said Hermione, patting his arm reassuringly. "She won't know what happened."

"I guess," said Neville, setting the little hen on the table. "I'll er... just sit back at first. I don't want to hurt her or mess anything up."

The next twenty minutes consisted of many frustrated sighs and swears from other groups, but working together, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville made good progress. It was Harry and Hermione that finally got the transfiguration started, Ron continued it, and Neville finished the last few steps. With a little pop, the hen had turned completely into a plant, and Neville grinned proudly.

"Great job, Neville," said Harry encouragingly. He was pretty sure this was the first time Neville had ever done something right in Transfigurations that year.

"Yeah," said Ron, clapping Neville's back, "excellent."

"Thanks," said Neville shyly, and he blushed. "It wasn't me, though. The three of you did most everything."

"They're right, you know," said Hermione, beaming at the small, round-faced boy. "You did an excellent job. If you hadn't calmed down the hen, we wouldn't have even gotten the transfiguration started yet."

"Done already?" The four students looked up to Professor McGonagall, smiling slightly as she inspected the plant. Just as she set it down, Dean dashed down the aisle, chasing his group's hen. Its back feathers had changed into great green leaves, and it didn't look pleased. "Well done. Full marks for all of you."

"Yes!" exclaimed Ron, giving all three a high-five. Neville missed his hand and succeeded in falling off the stool. He scrambled back up in second.

"Sorry," he apologized. He gazed thoughtfully at the plant. "Thanks for letting me work with you. It'll be different next year without you in class."

Harry and even Hermione looked confused, but Ron nodded solemnly. They looked to him for explanation.

"They break down some of our classes next year," said Ron, "according to how many O.W.L.S. you get, and Transfiguration is one of them." He leaned in a bit closer, dropping his voice. "It's barely a handful of the top students. I hear that they offer Animagus studies."

"Ooh," said Hermione in the same low whisper. She clapped her hands and shot Harry the truest smile he'd seen over the last few days yet. "I really do wish to qualify."

"You will," said Harry. "You're at the top of our class, Hermione. You'll probably have more O.W.L.S. than Ron and I combined!"

Ron agreed heartily, but Neville shuddered. They looked at him oddly, and he quickly began apologizing.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking very nervous. His eyes were very wide. "It's just that the idea of Animagi has always scared me. Even if I was a great wizard, like you all are, I'd be too scared to try it! I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about all those poor people that got stuck in animal form without a hope of changing back!"

"People getting stuck?" questioned Harry.

Hermione nodded seriously. "Things can go horribly wrong if a person isn't qualified to become an Animagus. Most of the time, they become locked in their animal form, and no spell exists to free them."

"Sounds unpleasant," said Harry.

"Oh, I'm sure it is," said Hermione, "but it only happens when someone without the proper talents attempts such a transfiguration—"

She was cut off as the bell rang; she hurriedly stuffed books in her bag. Ron waved as he ran ahead, hoping to catch up with Anna before heading to Divination. Harry watched Hermione from the other side of the table, watching her gather her things.

"Accept a walk to Arithmancy?" he said.

"Do you not even trust me to walk to the other side of the castle alone?" asked Hermione, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Nah, that's not it," said Harry, his hand resting on the small of her back for a moment as they walked out of the classroom. "I'm just trying to be nice to you."

"You're always nice to me, Harry," said Hermione.

"How are you doing today?" asked Harry as they walked through the hall, behind the throng of their classmates.

"I'm fine," said Hermione, "but thanks for being concerned."

"Sure?" said Harry a few minutes later. "I just kept thinking you looked a bit pale at breakfast this morning."

"It's nothing," assured Hermione, stopping. They were at the door to her Arithmancy class. "You worry too much."

"If you're sure," said Harry, and he smiled lopsidedly at her.

"I am," said Hermione firmly. "I'll see you at lunch, Harry."

---

"I wonder why Care of Magical Creature was canceled," said Ron, later that afternoon, as they walked toward the Gryffindor common room.

"I just hope Hagrid's okay," said Hermione worriedly. "You don't think anything happened—?"

"Nah," said Harry quickly. "Dumbledore would have told us if something was wrong with him. I'll bet something just came up."

"It's too bad," said Ron, throwing his bag to the ground and plopping down in one of the comfortable chairs. "I'm kind of starting to like our hursle."

"His name is Erinel," said Hermione sternly. "How many times do I have to tell you?" She had fallen in love with their hursle, and Harry suspected she'd take it in as a pet if she didn't already have Crookshanks. Harry liked Erinel just fine, too. He really wasn't more than a mild-mannered, feathery dog.

"You don't have to hurt me," grumbled Ron. He rubbed the back of his head, where she had swatted him with one of papers.

"It's just paper, Ron," said Harry with a laugh. He looked up at Hermione. "You know, you can sit down..."

"Oh, I will," said Hermione, readjusting the straps of her bag. "I'm going to drop this thing off. I guess I can spend the afternoon with the two of you, but you must promise to leave me alone to study tonight!"

"Sure thing, Herms," said Ron, shaking his head, and Harry nodded. They exchanged a look as she disappeared up to her bedroom.

"She studies a lot," observed Harry.

"You noticed?" said Ron sarcastically. He kicked his feet up on the table in front of him. Not a lot of Gryffindors were sitting around, as it was only the fifth years in the one class that had ended up a break that afternoon. Most were taking other subjects.

"Oh, I think I've known for awhile," said Harry. "Remind me to ask her for some help. I'm fresh out of ideas on how I can die this month. I know Trelawny expects it, and I need some input."

"She's not trying to kill you anymore," said Ron, "she'd rather pair you up with every single girl at Hogwarts. 'Romance is in the cards for you, Harry!' That's not always a bad thing, though..."

A door at the top of the stairs creaked open, and Hermione came back down the stairs, looking a bit preoccupied.

"Something wrong, 'Mione?" asked Harry for what had to be the third time today.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Hermione, squeezing in on the small couch between Harry and the armrest. "I was just looking for something, and I couldn't find it."

"What was it?" said Ron with a little interest. "Has Hermione the organized actually lost something? Don't tell me one of your schoolbooks has gone missing..."

He shut up when she reached over Harry and hit him square in the chest. "No, it wasn't one of my books," said Hermione. "It was just a bag of things I had in my trunk..."

Suddenly, she went very pale, and Harry immediately had his hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Er," said Hermione slowly. "I just realized that Malfoy's wand is still in there."

"What?" said Harry and Ron at the same time.

"His wand," she repeated, "or rather, the pieces of it. I was keeping them in that little bag..."

"Oh no," muttered Ron. "Don't tell me he's back..."

"I'm sure he's not," said Hermione quickly. Ron seemed satisfied, but Harry caught the nervous look in her eyes. He caught her eye, studying her face intently. Harry wasn't the mind reader that Professor Trelawny fancied herself to be, but he knew Hermione well enough. Now that she had thought of it, she was having trouble forgetting about it.

And so was he.


	12. Chapter 12: Defense Essays

Chapter Twelve

DEFENSE ESSAYS

"Okay, I give up. I'm done with this. Take it away from me right now and don't let me near it until at least tomorrow." Hermione shoved her Defense Against the Dark Arts book away from her so quickly that you would have thought it was contaminated. Harry and Ron, who were sitting on either side of her, looked up from their own work with a start.

"Dare I trust my ears?" said Ron incredulously. "Did I just hear Hermione Granger give up on... studying?" He said the last word in a low, ominous tone. "Words fail me."

"Then why are you still jabbering?" said Harry, tossing his quill at Ron like a dart as he snatched Hermione's schoolbook away from her. He gave her a warm smile. "I think we could all use a break."

"Food is always good," said Ron, gathering his own things in a messy pile and handing Harry back the quill. "My vote is for food."

"Your vote is always for food," said Hermione. Now that it had been taken away from her, she kept eyeing her single textbook piled into Harry's stack. Catching her eye, Harry quickly took the book from the rest and dropped it into his bag.

"You said it yourself that you were done with it," said Harry with a shrug. "If you'll actually take a break with us, I might let you have it back before tomorrow."

"Perhaps," said Hermione with a sigh. Her plans to not study that afternoon had been broke with the discovery that the pieces of Malfoy's wand were gone. Despite Harry and Ron's urges to go straight to Dumbledore with the news, she insisted that it wasn't any cause for alarm and that they go on with their daily business. "Oh, all right."

"Food?" said Ron immediately, a hopeful look on his face. Harry shook his head as he hopped out of his chair and gently grabbed Hermione's wrists to drag her from her own seat. "Wait, are you still on your house-elf vendetta, Hermione?"

"Hmm?" muttered Hermione. A look of understanding flashed across her face. "It was never a 'vendetta!' I'm sorry I take concern on the behalf of those unable to help themselves... but no, I haven't worked on S.P.E.W. all year." Harry smirked when he noticed the tinge of red that rose to her cheeks.

"See?" said Harry, nudging Ron in the side as he let loose a sigh of relief. "You didn't have to insist on excluding her every time we went to the kitchens this year." His eyes found Hermione's. "You wouldn't believe how often it's been this year. There were a few weeks in January when we were down there so regularly that the elves had it prepared before we even got there!"

Hermione laughed as they scrambled through the portrait hole, but Harry knew full well that it wasn't normal. A certain twinkle lit her eyes when she really laughed, and that sparkle hadn't come. Ron was already ahead of them, and Harry caught her arm as they passed the Fat Lady.

"Hey, everything still okay?" whispered Harry, trying to sound casual. "No offense, but it's not like you to actually want to stop studying."

"It's—just fine," said Hermione, but she didn't meet his eye. However, she did lean her head against his shoulder for a brief moment before gesturing towards Ron. "Do you think he even notices we're half the hallway behind him?"

"No," said Harry, shaking his head. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry, if that's what you mean," said Hermione. "I figured I could come along, though."

Harry stopped. "Hey Ron!" he called, and his friend stopped a good thirty paces ahead, looking surprised to see them so far away. "'Mione and I aren't really hungry. Do you just want to meet us back in Gryffindor in a few minutes?"

"Sure thing!" said Ron, charging towards the kitchen once more. "Prefect common room!"

"Is that okay with you?" said Harry, still holding her arm as they walked back to the Fat Lady.

"I'll be fine," said Hermione softly. "Nothing can happen with the two of you around, and I can't just avoid it forever."

"It wouldn't be forever," said Harry. "I just don't want you doing anything you're not ready for."

"Laughing warts," said Hermione to the Fat Lady. "I'll be fine, Harry. I already am."

Harry had trouble believing her, and he shook his head as he filed through the portrait hole behind her. He didn't feel like it was his place to say something. From behind them, the Fat Lady began to hum a tune about a lover's quarrel. Harry was grateful that Hermione was in front of him at the moment and couldn't catch his blush.

"Of course you are," muttered Harry. The farther they went up the stairs to the prefect's room, the paler Hermione's face got. As much as he wished she'd just admit how uneasy she had to be, he chose to touch her arm reassuringly instead of calling her on it.

"See? I'm just fine," said Hermione nervously a few moments later as the two of them entered the little room. It had been righted and straightened and cleaned sometime during the last few days, and the stench of the gray-black smoke had finally disappeared.

Harry couldn't help it. "You don't look it," he blurted. Immediately, he cringed internally and rushed on with an apology. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm just so worried about you..."

Before he realized what was happening, Hermione had flung her arms around him, in tears. He wrapped his arms around her, and the only thing he could do was gently guide her over to the couch. "It'll be okay, Hermione," said Harry softly, still holding her and crossing his fingers behind her back and hoping that it wasn't something he'd done.

"I'm an absolute mess," whispered Hermione miserably. She pushed herself away from Harry, drawing her legs close to her body and wrapping her arms around them. She looked at him, the defeated look back in her eyes. "I think I've said this before, haven't I? This year—this whole year—I just don't know what's gotten into me... I must just take everything too personally..."

"What are you taking personally?" asked Harry, bewildered.

"Everything," said Hermione softly, waving her hand in no specific direction. "When I'm not with you, I start thinking and burst into tears. And I haven't been able to sleep in days... I wake up screaming or crying, and even Ginny's starting to think I'm going crazy; the other girls believe I already have..."

"You're not going crazy," insisted Harry, reaching over to touch her arm. To his surprised, she recoiled at his touch, and the bewildered look returned to his face.

"I've always prided myself for being level-headed," admitted Hermione, a blush rising to her cheeks, "but I don't feel I've an ounce of reason left now! Oh Harry, it's dreadful—I make a big deal out of everything now, everything bothers me, and I'm so scared all the time—"

"Hermione," said Harry sternly, catching her upper arms and holding her firmly. He forced her to look him in the eye, praying he wasn't scaring her any more. "Hermione, you were raped," he said softly. "You nearly died. You'd be crazy if you weren't scared!"

"B—but only the bravest are supposed to be in Gryffindor," stammered Hermione. "I'm not brave, Harry, I shouldn't be here..."

"You are too," said Harry. "You're one of the bravest people I know, 'Mione. It takes a lot of courage to live through everything you have over this school year alone."

"Still," whimpered Hermione, "I'm not showing it at the moment. I just can't take it at the moment. I had enough on my mind with classes and O.W.L.s, and now I just can't stop thinking about..."

She trailed off, and she finally allowed Harry to touch her once more. She sobbed into his shoulder every moment. Harry didn't know what to do, but something told him that just being there was the most, and the best, he could do for her at the moment. His cheek brushed against her hair, and he had to smile at the slight scent of amberlily flowers coming from her hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" said Harry hesitantly.

"Hello!" exclaimed Ron as the door burst open suddenly. "A whole chocolate cake for us, Harry, and some fruit and stuff for Hermione because she still eats like her parents are sitting around watching her dental hygiene—wait, what's wrong? Are you okay Hermione?"

Harry gestured for him to be quiet and sit down as Hermione released him. Surrounded by her two best friends, Hermione told about the painful dreams forcing her to relive what had happened in the forest. Before long, Harry had clutched one of her hands out of habit, and, to his surprise, Ron had put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to be dumping all this on you," said Hermione through the last of her tears. "I really thought I'd be okay today, but then I got an owl for my parents... and well, I've been trying to keep from losing it ever since..."

"You got a letter from your parents?" questioned Ron. He and Harry shared a confused glance from over he head.

"An owl," repeated Hermione, shaking her head nervously. She let go of Harry's hand and drew something out of her pocket, which she handed the boys to read. "Dumbledore sent them a message saying that while I'd disappeared from the castle and followed it with the news that you'd found me..."

_Dearest Hermione,_

_We've received news of the latest events from your headmaster. Your father and I truly believe it to be a warning. Perhaps it would be in your best interest not to return after this term, dear. We hope you'll return to us at Easter. Do you feel competent enough to start immediately at the local school?_

_We'll discuss this further when you return home, sweetie. Your father and I send our best, and I'm sure Angelica would if she had a grasp on words._

_See you soon,_

_Mum_

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron, blushing wildly when he realized he'd forgotten to watch his mouth. He did his best to ignore Hermione's disapproving glare. "Well, it is! A Muggle school? 'Mione, you were made to be a witch! They can't do this!"

"No, they can't," agreed Harry. Suddenly, he went very pale. "Wait, you don't want to leave, do you? Because if you did, Ron and I don't have the right to force you to—"

"I don't want to leave," interrupted Hermione, "and that's why I'm so upset. They've been having doubts since this summer—" she glanced quickly to Harry, "—but now I think they're serious. Oh, I can't leave, not even now! I don't know what I would do without the two of you!"

"Well, I'll tell you what you will do," said Ron, still looking at the letter angrily. "You'll just owl your parents back telling them you'll do not such thing," he looked at her, then added, "and that they're crazy for even suggesting it."

"Ron's right," said Harry, "with the exception of the crazy part. You've always said you and your parents get along fairly well most of the time. You're a good writer, Hermione. I doubt you'll have any trouble convincing them."

She was already wiping the tears from her eyes, nodding. Hermione didn't seem completely sure of the idea, but she didn't look nearly as pale. She hugged both of her friends, Ron first, and then Harry.

"Thank you," said Hermione, and Harry's face nearly broke into a grin, and he caught Ron's eye. He'd seen it, too.

The determined look Hermione always carried was back.

---

"Come on, Harry, she'll be down in a few minutes," said Ron, tugging on Harry's arm. Hermione had gone up to her room about an hour and a half before dinner to rest, and she hadn't come back down yet. Ron's stomach was rumbling audibly, and Harry gave in.

"I'm coming," muttered Harry as he scrambled through the portrait hole behind Ron.

"I know," said Ron, "but I also know how worried you are about Hermione."

"How'd you guess?" said Harry sarcastically, but Ron chose to ignore it.

"I don't like letting her out of my sight, either," said Ron in a low whisper, "and I don't tend to worry nearly as much as you. I just worry she's going to—"

"Disappear again?" finished Harry. He sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. "I'm worried about her, Ron. I know she was looking more like herself earlier, but it's not the same..."

"It will be, someday," said Ron hopefully as they entered the Great Hall. Other than a handful of Hufflepuffs, they were the first to arrive.

"I know," said Harry grimly, "but I also know it's going to take a long time. I mean, not that I know a lot about girls that—"

"It will," interrupted Ron, sitting down at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. He shook his head. "Say what you want, but I know how much you care about her, Harry."

"I never denied that," said Harry, looking down at his empty plate. "I think she'll be okay, and for that, I'm thankful. Now, I'd kind of like to get my hands on whoever did this to her..."

"Same," said Ron, cracking his knuckles. "My intention is to make him one sorry bloke by the time we're done with him."

"I was thinking, if anyone deserves Azkaban, it's him," said Harry bitterly. He added, "I'd like the dementors to make the same mess of his mind that he's made of Hermione's."

Ron let out a low whistle. "This is kind of sick," he admitted, busying his thumbs with his fork, "but it's hard not to want him to suffer."

"Yeah," said Harry nodding in agreement. More students were pouring into the Great Hall now, and the teachers were also starting to take their places at the table. He glanced at Dumbledore, who was talking with Professor McGonagall. "I hope that Dumbledore figures out who's behind this soon."

Ron looked at him strangely. Suddenly, a flash of recognition flashed across his face. "Harry," he said slowly, "I thought you knew, even though you weren't at the feast after everyone reappeared."

"You thought I knew what?"

"Er, well," stammered Ron, "Dumbledore announced that the attention would go towards making sure the victims were okay instead of figuring out who was responsible. He says there's no way that they'll be another attack and that it wouldn't help anything to find the person."

"He said what?" exclaimed Harry, catching sight of Hermione entering the hall. His blood began to boil.

---

It wasn't until one afternoon during the second to last week of March that the sun began poking through the clouds to melt the snow. The staff was quick to label it as the longest winter in Hogwarts history, and the students started looking forward to spring Quidditch matches, despite increased talk about assignments and tests and even final exams from their professors. It was hard not to be optimistic about the return of spring, and even harder to pay attention during class with the Hogwarts grounds uncovered once again outside.

"All right everyone," said Professor Lupin at the start of class one morning that week, "I know this is the last place you want to be today, and there's nothing I can do to change that. However, I think you'll like our lesson today, even though I'm dreading it." He shuddered as the words came from his mouth. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to incorporate dueling in my lesson plans once again."

"NO!"

Everyone turned around to see Dean Thomas looking a bit embarrassed. "I mean," he said quickly, and he lost the last bit of composure. "I mean no! I have my reasons... like wanting to stay male!"

"Er, of course, Mr. Thomas," said Lupin, shaking his head. "I don't like the idea any more than you do. However, we'll worry about that in a moment. I'd like to address another worry first, one you should all have as fifth year students. Obviously, that concern is for your rapidly approaching O.W.L.s."

Several groans came from different locations in the classroom, but there were also a fair share of nervous laughs and an equal amount of worried expressions. Professor Lupin chuckled. "They really aren't that bad," said Professor Lupin. "I took them myself once, and I was just as stressed and worried as you all are at the moment. The only advice I can give you is to try and not stress—if there's something you don't know at the moment, you won't have that knowledge for the test. Yes, the tests have to do with what you've learned, but the real gist of the exams are to test what's inside of you."

Harry wasn't paying as much attention to Lupin as he should have been. Instead, he was alternating his gaze in three different directions: an equally concerned Ron, Hermione's empty seat, and the classroom door. She hadn't been at breakfast, but Ginny had assured them Hermione had only overslept and would be down before the start of classes. Ron and Harry had been even more concerned with that message. Hermione didn't oversleep. And she wasn't late for class.

Until today. Harry's eyes darted back to the door as Lupin continued on with the memories of his own O.W.L.s. He had finally managed to elicit a laugh from the class with one of his attempts at humor when the door finally creaked open. Sure enough, Hermione slipped in. She didn't look well, and she didn't even say anything or make apologies as she sat down in her seat between Ron and Harry.

Professor Lupin raised an eyebrow at her, but he didn't miss a beat. "Five points from Gryffindor for your lateness, Miss Granger," he said and went right back into his memories, punctuating them with slips of information about this year's exams. Harry missed every one of them.

Hermione really did look awful. Her long, usually bushy hair had been pulled up into a ponytail-bun-mess that Harry couldn't identify by any one name. He'd only seen her with it up once before, at the Yule Ball the year before, and this particular style had the opposite affect—instead of making her appear three years older, she looked at least that many younger. Her face was splotched with red, and she'd forgotten to pin her Prefect badge onto her robes.

Oversleeping usually implied that one got more sleep than usual, but Hermione's arms and head dropped to the desk less than ten minutes after she arrived. A sharp kick to the feet of her chair from Ron's direction changed that, but that was all. He sent a helpless, confused look over her head to Harry.

"—but that's enough about the past," said Lupin, beginning to pace the front of the room, "for we're here, in the present, to be concerned with the future. A new requirement has been added to your Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. You will each be writing an essay about a different aspect of Dark Magic."

"What aspect?" called someone from the middle of the classroom.

"I shouldn't know," said Lupin. "I've been given many different topics to assign. It seems that, to assure each of you does your own research and work, you'll each be given a distinct topic. Since they are all unique, I feel the fairest way to assign them is..."

He disappeared behind his desk, pulling out a very familiar, very battered hat. It was none other than the Hogwarts sorting hat. "Dumbledore has lent me this for the day," said Lupin as he smiled at the hat. "He seems to think it might be as good at assigning essay topics as it is for assigning houses. If it is, I'll give this old hat even more credit."

One at time, Lupin called up students to put the hat on for the second time in their Hogwarts careers. Just as in the actually Sorting, the hat sometimes took a great amount of time to make its decision. Neville was the first to go, looking extremely nervous as the great hat fell on his round head. Harry managed to pull his thoughts from Hermione for long enough to wonder how the topics would be assigned.

"MERNABIN BESHALLS, THE FIRST AUROR!" bellowed the hat a few seconds later. Lupin was standing by with a roll of parchment to record what each student was to write about. Lavender was next, and she received an eighteenth century group of destructive witches, followed by Seamus, who was ordered to write an essay on Bogarts. Dean and several other boys went before, much to Harry's relief, a shy, tiny girl was ordered to write on dementors. Finally, Lupin had worked his way down one side of the classroom and back up the other. It was Ron's turn.

Harry watched Professor Lupin plop the hat down on top of Ron's red hair, and a few seconds later, Ron began to scowl as the hat talked to him. Finally, it screamed, "BELWIT CURSE!"

A few students laughed, but Harry wasn't one of them. He, instead, waited for Lupin to gesture at Hermione to go next. He was surprised when the professor skipped over her and pointed to him. Now that it was actually his turn, he was more than a bit nervous. He glanced back to Ron and Hermione, expecting to see Hermione looking confused about being skipped over, but she looked like she hadn't even noticed.

"Hmm," said a little voice into Harry's left ear. "You know, I was a bit surprised when Dumbledore asked me to do the job, too. I do think about more than the school houses, though, so I should just be glad they're finally realizing it! Oh dear, you're going to be a difficult one to place... I only have so many topics left to assign—this is very interesting..."

Harry realized that the seconds were ticking by. "It's a shame that that's not a part of the Dark Magic because it's obviously on your mind. Well, if it can't be that, then I guess it'll have to be one of the two things left... THE DARK SCAR!"

As he pulled the hat off his head and handed it back to Professor Lupin, he watched Hermione's face go even more ashen than it was already. This time, Lupin did gesture for her to come sit. She did, and the hat sat longer on her head than on anyone else's.

Finally, it spoke, but not with the booming force it usually managed, "Affinity of Relations!"

"Er, that's the end," said Professor Lupin, hastily writing down Hermione's topic on his scroll. He cleared his throat. "I was really wondering what topics you would receive towards the end. All my other classes—the other houses—have had their topics assigned, and anything obvious I had thought about had been used, but... onward."

Lupin had started muttering as he turned to face the board. With a few strokes of his wand, words began to form on the board. Harry got out his quill and parchment, as it was obvious that they needed to copy the information. He brushed against Hermione's arm as he bent down, and offered her a sweet smile. She returned it, but it seemed both forced and painful.

"Now, once you've copied down the essay requirements from the board," said Lupin with a sigh, "we will continue on with today's agenda. Now, I want to apologize in advance for any harm that might be done in the next hour, and I also remind you that it was not my decision to teach you dueling..."

---

As soon as they realized Hermione had skipped out on lunch, Harry and Ron made the decision to skip out as well. A little voice in Harry's head reminded him of what happened the last time he and Hermione had skipped lunch, but he pushed it out. He didn't really care if he got in trouble if it meant Hermione was okay.

"Think she went back to Gryffindor?" asked Ron as they ducked down a corridor to avoid Filch catching them for wandering around. A few seconds later, the grumpy caretaker had passed.

"I don't know where else she would be," said Harry. Ron walked back out into the main hallways, Harry right behind him.

"Good point," said Ron. "I don't think I've ever seen Hermione look that—"

"What is this?" barked Filch, suddenly appearing again. Harry managed to scurry around the corner before he saw him, but Ron wasn't fast enough. He shot Harry a desperate look from the corner of his eye. "A student wandering the halls during lunch? Why Mr. Weasley, you should know we don't stand for that here at Hogwarts! Come with me!"

Ron gave Harry one final glance as Filch dragged him the direction of his office. Harry felt a pang of sympathy for his friend, but he couldn't help but feel thankful that it wasn't him. He walked quickly in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"Laughing warts," said Harry to the Fat Lady at the entrance to the tower. She gave him a disapproving look and a shake of the head, but she let him in nonetheless. A look around the common room was enough to tell him that Hermione wasn't there, and she wasn't in the prefect common room either. Finally, summoning up a bit of courage, he pushed open the door leading into the girls' dormitories and tried to remember where Hermione's room was. He knocked softly on the door before pushing it open.

"Herms?" he said nervously.

"If you're going to give me a nickname, I prefer 'Mione," said Hermione in a muffled tone. Harry crossed the room, and, sure enough, found her sitting on her bed, curtains closed. He pushed back the hangings and sat down next to her.

"You're not okay," he said softly. He didn't need to ask this time.

Hermione started to shake her head, but she stopped and nodded. Fresh tears were forming in her eyes.

"Had a rough day?"

She nodded again, drawing her knees even closer to her body.

"Do you want to talk about it?" pressed Harry.

Hermione shook her head, looking away and resting her cheek against her knee. "I'm fine," she said in a small voice.

This time, it was Harry that shook his head. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she edged away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you, 'Mione," he said gently. "I'm just worried about you. Has something else happened?"

"No," said Hermione finally. "It's nothing, Harry."

"I know you better then that," said Harry, reaching out again. This time, she didn't recoil at his touch. "You know, I know you think you're dumping on me if you admit you're having a bad day or that you're stressed about something, but you aren't."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," said Hermione.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm not," he insisted. "Now what's wrong?"

"I just couldn't sleep last night," said Hermione, stretching out her legs, "and—well, just the same old worries. It made for the third night in a row I couldn't sleep, and I think it was starting to get to me. I'll be fine..."

"But?" said Harry, catching how her voice was trailing off.

"Am I ever just going to be able to forget?" she asked quietly. Harry stopped rubbing her shoulder, instead taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. He kept his eyes focused on that connection for a long time.

"You're strong," he said finally. "You'll get through this."

"I don't know," said Hermione somberly. "I don't know what to do, Harry. I spend all the time I can studying, and I feel like I should be doing more. I spend time with you and Ron, but it never feels like enough. I try to sleep, and I hate myself for getting caught up in my thoughts when I can't. I think I'm losing it."

"You aren't losing it," said Harry, touching her cheek gently. A tear started to drip down it again, and he wiped it away. "You've got a lot going on right now, and I don't blame you for being stressed and upset. Ron and I are stressed, too, so I can't even imagine what you feel like."

"I had that dream again," said Hermione suddenly, "the one where I lose both of you. What if I really am setting the two of you up? What if something happens to you on the account of me? I don't want—"

"Shh," interrupted Harry. "Nothing's going to happen to us, I promise."

"Promise?"

"I promise," said Harry, "that nothing's going to happen to me. If Filch hadn't caught Ron on our way up here, he'd be promising right now, too."

Hermione smiled slightly, and Harry put his arm across her shoulder. She rested her head against him. "You guys didn't have to do that," she said finally. "I really can take care of myself."

"I know you can," said Harry, "but we want to."

"I don't know why," said Hermione softly, looking away again.

"Because I love you," blurted Harry without thinking. He quickly added, "You know you're my best friend, Hermione..."

Suddenly, the door to her room burst open, and Ron stumbled in, looking very pale. Someone was poking him along.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Weasley!" someone declared. "Merlin, just go! I just need to talk to you! Now get in there so I can do it once instead of three times!"

Harry and Hermione grew as pale as Ron when that someone walked in and shut the door firmly behind him. Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of Hermione's dorm room.

---

Harry had an inherent mistrust of anyone Slytherin, and that mistrust just intensified in the cast of Draco Malfoy. He was on his feet immediately, his wand in hand. Just the hour before, Harry had gone soft in class as they practiced dueling. He wasn't about to unleash anything on Hermione when she looked like that, but he wasn't about to make any exceptions for Malfoy.

To his surprise, Malfoy didn't make a reach for his own wand. "Fine, use your wand, Potter," he said, "but I'm not here to fight."

"Then what are you here for?" demanded Ron. Malfoy had stopped poking him along, and Ron was standing on his other side. He, too, had pulled out his wand. Malfoy took a cautious step back, and Harry got his first real look at his condition.

If it wasn't for his pale, pointed face and blonde hair, this Malfoy would barely be recognizable for the same boy that Harry had met for the first time in a robes shop, tormented them so endlessly on the Hogwarts Express, commented so often on Ron's family, and brought about one of Hermione's most painful experiences. Even then, his pale face was hard to distinguish behind the dirt and gash on his cheek. His robes were graying with grime, and one of the sleeves hung freely. A closer inspection revealed that the arm was pinned to his chest in a makeshift sling. Harry almost lowered his wand.

Almost. The thought to do so had been blocked by a memory from many months before. A tortured scream of pain from one of the people he cared about most wasn't easily forgotten. Harry was glaring at Malfoy so intently that he barely noticed Hermione had taken a stand next to him. He reached over and touched her arm. He would have much rather pushed her back all together because he didn't know what Malfoy was planning, but he also remembered her stating that she was capable of taking care of herself.

"I like the three of you even less than you like me," said Malfoy, but whatever confidence he had when entering the room had gone, "yet my wand is still in my pocket. That's my decision; you've made yours. I just had some information I felt compelled to share with you—"

"You're not supposed to be here at all!" cried Hermione. Harry could tell she had tightened her grip on her wand. "You're not supposed to be on Hogwarts grounds, let alone in the school... in my room!"

"Potter's not supposed to be in your room either," sneered Malfoy, "and he's been here every time I have! Maybe you make an exception for boys you're—"

He was interrupted again, this time by two different spells from two different wands. Hermione let loose a startled whimper as Malfoy's body jerked awkwardly into Harry's full Body-Bind. Malfoy fell backward, and his eyes darted around frantically as angry boils popped up on his face. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, grabbing Harry's arm and hiding her face in his shoulder.

"I really don't want to hurt anyone," she whimpered, and Harry put his arm around her, his hand resting on her waist.

"He deserved it," said Harry angrily. "It's not like he hasn't hurt you."

Ron was laughing so hard that tears had started to stream down his face. "How'd you like that, Malfoy?" he exclaimed gleefully, slapping his knee. Malfoy could only blink. "What? You don't have anything to say for once?" Still laughing, he turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Hey Harry, didn't you tell me once that Muggle hunters sometimes put animal heads on their walls? What do you say, a unique Malfoy statue for our room?" Ron was struggling to regain his composure.

"Too vile," Harry spat. Hermione finally dared to look up. "I wouldn't want to look at him everyday."

"He's nice when he's silent," said Hermione, "but I feel a bit bad about the boils—_Ununcului_!" She looked down at him, satisfied. "I think I like him like that."

"Yeah, but where are we going to keep him like that?" joked Ron, who had finally stopped laughing. Malfoy's blinking had grown even more frantic. "What're we supposed to do with him now?"

"Get him out of here," said Harry finally. "I don't want to deal with him. Do you know how to send him out of here like that, Hermione?"

She studied him for a minute. "Er, I think so... but you don't want to take him to one of the teachers?"

"It's your call," said Ron after exchanging a shrug with Harry.

"I just want him out of here," said Hermione. She closed her eyes, as if summoning all her energy. "Mobilicorpus! Diricti—away!"

Malfoy popped up like a stiff piece of wood and began to float out of the room. His rigid body slammed into the door before it opened, but after that, he was gone. Harry and Ron and Hermione watched him until he was out of sight.

"Where's he going?" asked Ron.

Hermione waved her hand. "I don't know, and I don't care. The full Body-Bind eventually wears off, but he'll just float around until then. Perhaps one of the teachers will spot him. Again, I don't really care."

"What do you think he wanted to tell us?" said Ron as he crossed the room. Harry's arm was still around Hermione, and Ron draped his arm across her shoulder.

"Probably call Hermione a Mudblood, insult your family, and make cracks about my parents," said Harry darkly. "I wish he'd just go back to his family's estate and stay there."

Ron seemed to get his point. He looked down at Hermione. "How are you? You—er, weren't looking too fresh in Lupin's class."

"I wasn't, but I'm at least feeling better now," said Hermione, offering him a small smile. "Harry said that Filch caught you on your way here. How ever did you go from his grasp to Malfoy's?"

"Malfoy stunned him," said Ron, "or something. I didn't recognize the spell, but it couldn't have been too strong. He was alert by the time Malfoy had poked me around the next corner."

"I don't trust him," said Harry.

"I don't like him," added Hermione.

"He's a disgusting person," finished Ron.

Harry shook his head, and they stood in silence for a few moments. Finally, they broke apart, and it was Harry who spoke.

"No use worrying about it now," he said. "Come on, we'd better head towards class. We're probably late as it is."

---

Ron and Harry had Quidditch practice that afternoon, and Hermione watched them from the stands and studied for Charms at the same time. They were exhausted at the end, but Hermione still marched them up to the library, insisting they get to work right away on their essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"This is unnecessary, 'Mione," grumbled Ron, trailing even farther behind her than Harry. His schoolbag was handing precariously on his shoulder, and he was still holding his left hand with his right. The twins had decided to use the rest of the team for target practice with the Bludgers.

"Oh, hush Ron!" she called, pulling on Harry's arm to make him hurry up. "I know full well that you'll never get started on your essay if I don't make you. The longer I wait, the harder it will be—so hurry up!" She stopped at the library door, giving them both a moment to catch up.

"We—er, have a couple months still," said Harry, but he knew it was no use. Hermione shook her finger at him, and the gesture nearly sent Harry into laughter. This was the Hermione he had missed so much in the last couple of months.

"You shouldn't talk either, Harry, honestly. I wonder sometimes how the two of you made it this far. Such little regard for your marks..." she went on talking as the entered the library, but her tone dropped to a low whisper.

"Stupid Belwit Curse," grumbled Ron again as they put their things at a table in the corner. "I think that hat has it in for me. Why else would it want me to learn all about something that nearly killed me?"

"Keep your voice down!" hissed Hermione, looking around frantically for Madam Pince. She wasn't sitting at her desk, so she must have been sorting returned books. "Don't complain, Ron. At least you received something easily researchable. I've never even heard of Affinity of Relations! Oh, but it really does sound interesting, and I do enjoy a challenge..."

"We missed this?" muttered Ron as Hermione walked away, still murmuring about her good fortune in being given such an exigent subject. Harry hit him with the back of his hand. "OW! I was just kidding!"

"Don't joke, Ron," warned Harry, watching Hermione disappear behind one of the vast shelves of books. "You know what she's been through."

"Yeah, I know," he said, slouching in his seat and flipped open his textbook. "How about this for a start? 'The only reason I'm writing about some stupid curse that nearly split my head open is because a talking piece of felt told me to...'"

Harry ignored him, flipping through his own book. However, it was apparent that the text didn't include anything on the Dark Scar. He then turned to his scrolls of notes, skimming each one of them until he found those from the day Professor Lupin had discussed the Dark Scar. He'd only copied down a few lines of information; there was a lot more about the curses and spells unique to Death Eaters. Still, it was a start. He did a very Hermione-like thing, tearing off a bit of parchment, and he started composing a list of things to research.

---

"I thought that we still had a few more months."

Harry was so sure he was alone that he nearly fell out of his chair despite the familiar voice. As one hand clutched his wand in his pocket and the other gripped the desk in the prefect common room, he turned around.

"Merlin, you scared me, Hermione," he said. She stepped closer to him, resting one hand against the desk and the other on the back of his chair as she looked over his shoulder.

"It's after eleven, Harry," she informed him, and he noticed she was already dressed in her nightgown and robe. "You should be in bed. It's not a Friday night."

"You aren't," he said, "and, besides, we don't have any classes tomorrow morning. We were supposed to have double Care of Magical Creatures, remember, but Hagrid hasn't been having much luck with the hursles."

"I suppose," said Hermione finally. She let go of his chair, and Harry looked back down to his work. "I really thought you weren't very enthused about working on your essay, though."

"I found more than I expected," said Harry, "and I sort of got into it. I just started writing and didn't realize how late it had gotten." It wasn't a lie, but he wasn't being completely truthful. He'd taken some notes, but he wasn't anywhere near starting his essay. Instead, he'd been reading about the curses and spells connected to the Dark Scar, wondering which one might have been used against Hermione.

"I can see how much you found," said Hermione, tapping the stack of library books as she pulled up a chair. She recoiled as the book on top began changing color and making threatening noises. "Restricted Section?"

Harry nodded. "There's not a single thing about it in any book in the main library. Professor Lupin had already sent up a list with everyone's essay topics and denoted everyone he thought might need access to it," he explained. "It took me awhile to find the books that seemed to have the most information. By the time I had them, you had gone and Ron was dozing at the table on top of his Divination homework."

Hermione giggled. "I'm sorry I didn't stay," she said, and she sighed. "This Affinity of Relations is proving to be a real challenge. I asked Madam Pince about it, and she said that even the Restricted Section wouldn't have much information on it." Hermione lowered her voice, as if she'd discovered a sacred secret about the library, and Harry had a feeling that, in her mind, she had. "It turns out that there is a collection of books even more dangerous and protected than those in the restricted section. Madam Pince said she would gather the ones I needed, but she had to get permission from both Professor Lupin and Dumbledore, first."

"So no luck?" asked Harry, and Hermione nodded. He pushed his quill around on the desk, searching for the right thing to say. "So... I've told you why I'm still here. What about you?"

"I can't sleep. Again." Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't act like you're ashamed about it," said Harry. "But what led you up here? I didn't exactly picture this as a good place for you to run off to."

"It's not," admitted Hermione, "but it is the only other place I can really be at this time of night. Besides," she added hesitantly, "I was almost hoping you or Ron would be here."

Harry looked at her with interest. "Why?"

Hermione shrugged, but the flush of her cheeks gave her away. "Oh, all right," she sighed, "I just didn't want to be alone, and I feel safe with you."

"Safe," repeated Harry. She nodded, but he didn't press the subject. "Why can't you sleep?"

"Ginny's snoring," said Hermione airily, but her face then grew serious. "Dreams, thoughts, the usual. And..."

"And?" said Harry as she trailed off.

"And I have a very unpleasant headache," said Hermione. She absently noted, "I've been having them all week."

"You should see Madam Pomfrey," replied Harry automatically. "It's usually not a good—"

"It's usually a sign you have too many things going on at once," interrupted Hermione. She shrugged. "My mum used to say that when she would get a migraine from working too hard, and I've already admitted I have a lot on my mind."

"You have," agreed Harry. His hand rested on her leg, and he looked up to meet her eye. The normal twinkle that had been coming and going for weeks was gone again, and it had been replaced with worry and insecurity. "Is there anything I can do to help you? Do you need someone to talk to about anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "I think I'm good," she said, standing up. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed his cheek gently. "Sleeping would probably help more than anything, and I need to do that anyway. You too."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry, and he stood up to walk her to the door. "I'm on the last page of a chapter. I promise I'll go downstairs and to bed as soon as I finish."

"If you will," said Hermione, opening the door. Harry leaned down and not only hugged her, but he kissed the top of her head. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, 'Mione," called Harry softly as she exited the portrait hole and walked quietly down the stairs in the direction of the girls' dormitories. He shut the door just as quietly and went back to the desk. He would leave after he read those last few paragraphs, not because he wanted to, but because he'd promised Hermione.

Harry picked up his quill again, looking down at the page again. He knew full well he wouldn't be nearly as into the project if Hermione wasn't so connected to it.


	13. Chapter 13: Malfoy Returns

Chapter Thirteen

MALFOY RETURNS

Harry stumbled down to the Great Hall the next morning looking a bit bleary eyed. Not only was he tired, but he was also a bit grouchy, and Ron's cheery smile and whistle wasn't doing much to help his attitude. Harry couldn't help but glare at him as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"You look like you could have used a bit more rest, Harry," teased Ron, clapping his back. Harry just continued to glare at him, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't be talking," grumbled Harry, resisting the urge to rest his head against the table and go back to sleep. "You were out of the room a lot later than I was!"

"True, true," muttered Ron, still smiling. "The only difference is that I had a date with Anna while you had a date with your books..."

"Shut up, Ron," said Harry, about to remind him about why he was interested in the Dark scar, but Harry caught himself in time. It had been so long that he'd nearly forgotten the connection to Ginny that prevented him from telling Ron about Hermione. "It's not as bad as you and I thought it would be. It's actually pretty interesting one you start. The Sorting Hat obviously picked things that would interest us."

"Oh yeah," said Ron, "I'm interested in the Belwit Curse. I'm more interested in finding out who used it to try to kill me."

Ron had a point, but Harry shrugged anyway. "So write about it. The only real requirements we have are a basic definition, an interpretation, and a number of scrolls."

"I'm sure Lupin would really appreciate that," grumbled Ron. "I refuse to let some assignment spoil my good mood, so don't talk about it."

"Sure," agreed Harry, his eyes searching a group of Gryffindors just entering the Great Hall for Hermione. He didn't see her yet, so he looked back to Ron. "I'm guessing you want me to ask how it went?"

"No," said Ron, still grinning. "I just had a good time. You don't have to give me that look."

"What look?" asked Harry.

"You know," said Ron a bit uncomfortably, "that almost parental look. It's like you're accusing me of doing something wrong."

"I'm not," said Harry. "I don't care what you do as long as you don't deem it necessary to share with me the details I don't want to know."

Ron blushed to the color of his hair. "It's not like that," he insisted, "so stop giving me that smirk, Potter."

"What smirk?" asked Harry innocently, and he couldn't help but snicker. Ron looked away, and Harry smiled to himself. He knew Ron wouldn't do anything with Anna that that they shouldn't be doing, but gibing him about it anyway was fun.

"You're worthless sometimes," muttered Ron.

"Have I done something to anger you, Ron?" joked Hermione weakly. Harry hadn't even noticed her entering the Great Hall, but she dutifully took her seat next to him. She didn't look that much better than she had the day before, and he caught her rubbing her temples gently.

"Nah, Harry's just being a smart arse," said Ron. His tone suggested he was disgusted, but Harry knew he was only joking. Hermione did, too, but she still shot him a disdainful look for his use of a swear word. Ron shook his head when he noticed her glaring at him.

"What do you have against cursing anyway?" he complained. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm not half as bad as just about any other guy in our year, but if I slip just one time in front of you, you glare at me like I've—"

"Like you've just cursed, which you had," interrupted Hermione. "When I was little, my father's mum lived with us, and we went to church every Sunday without fail. We stopped going as soon as she moved out, but there are just some principals that always stay with you... but what was Harry doing, anyway?"

Harry shrugged, winking at Hermione. "I just said a bit about his and Anna's date last night, and he started squirming. A bit odd, if you ask me—"

The food couldn't have arrived at a worst moment for Harry. Before he knew what was happening, Ron was laughing again as he pelted him with bread balls. Hermione rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She had already taken a roll and some eggs, but she was pushing both around her plate like she had no real intention of eating them.

"Stop it, Ron!" said Harry, laughing as a grape bounced off Ron's forehead. Ron stopped throwing the bread pieces, grinning sheepishly as a couple of the older prefects shot them amused glances.

"And Dumbledore expected the two of you to withhold the school rules?" asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "Let me ask you just one question. Have either of you ever done a thing as a prefect?"

Ron scratched his head, looking thoughtful, but Harry blushed. "We patrolled once," he insisted, "but we haven't been asked to do it again."

"Probably because we decided to help Fred and George sneak down to the kitchen instead of turning them in?" suggested Ron. "Oh! We use the common room and the bathroom!"

"You two are a lot of help," said Hermione, shaking her head as she finally took a bite of her eggs.

Harry shrugged. "At least we do what we're told..."

"...But only when we're told," added Ron, which elicited another disapproving headshake from Hermione. She dropped her fork at the side of her plate.

"Aren't you hungry?" pressed Harry, quickly changing the subject. Hermione had always been a light eater, but she'd barely had a meal over the last few days.

"Not really," said Hermione. "I just don't have much of an appetite this morning."

"Not this morning?" said Ron, and he couldn't help but rush on, "And last night at dinner and yesterday at lunch and at breakfast..."

"I haven't stopped eating," Hermione cut in sharply. "I'm just not hungry. I know the two of you inhale great volumes of food any time it appears in front of you, but I'm just not like that."

"Whatever," muttered Ron, and he grabbed her uneaten roll because he'd already emptied the basket in front of him. He tore off a piece and chewed solemnly, and Harry noticed he was glaring at Hermione a bit. He crossed his fingers under the table, hoping this wasn't the start of a fight between them.

Whatever might have started, however, was averted when the owls flew in with the morning mail. For the first time in a long time, all three of them received some post. Hermione's was simply her Daily Prophet subscription, and, after reading over the headlines, she pushed it forward with disinterest. Hedwig delivered a scrap of parchment from Sirius to Harry. It was only a few lines assuring that he was okay and planned to see him soon, but it cheered him, nonetheless. Ron was the last to look up from his letter, and he was grinning.

"You're not going to believe this," he said, "but the Ministry is now my hero. They've decided to transfer Percy all the way to Belgium! Not only are they keeping him out of our hair this summer, but they're paying for all of us to go during Easter, so we can help him settle in!"

"Ron!" said Hermione, but Harry laughed and clapped his friend on the back. Finally, Hermione stopped glaring at him and laughed, too.

"My dreams have all come true," joked Ron. "Serious, this will be awesome. Maybe a few months away will make ol' Perce a bit less annoying."

Harry laughed, pushing his plate away. He was done with breakfast. He couldn't help but glance over at Hermione again, wishing she'd eat just a bit more. "So you're all going?"

"Er," said Ron, flipping over the envelope in his hands. "Yeah, we are. This is addressed to Fred and George and Ginny, too. I better go tell them the good news!"

He was up and out of his seat in seconds. Harry turned to Hermione again.

"Are you feeling better today?" he pressed.

"Oh, I'm fine," said Hermione airily, but her hand had floated back up to her head again. She sighed. "I just can't shake this headache."

Harry rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Maybe you really should go Madam Pomfrey—"

"One more day," interrupted Hermione. "I want to go up to the library this morning. Madam Pince will probably have my books ready for me, and I don't know if I can afford waiting another minute to get started."

"'Mione," Harry cut in, "it's been a day."

"Oh yes, I know. That's why I really should get started," said Hermione, and he could practically see her resisting the urge to shudder. "I don't think I should waste another minute that I could be researching, taking notes, writing..."

"Think you can wait five minutes?" Harry cut in. "If you're going to the library, I'll go, too. I might as well work on mine. I don't have anything better to do, but I have to go get my books and stuff from Gryffindor."

"I'll meet you there," said Hermione apologetically. She had already pulled her book bag from under the table and slung it on her back. "See you, Harry!"

Harry shook his head as he watched her disappear from the Great Hall. He knew she wasn't being completely truthful in saying the only thing bothering her was a headache, and he was a bit worried. Still, Harry knew it was just like her to keep working on assignments and studying. Just as he was standing up, Ron returned from the twin's portion of the table.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron, with some interest. He was still grinning, most logically over his brother's transfer.

"Up to the Gryffindor tower," said Harry, "but only to get my bag. I promised 'Mione I'd meet her in the library."

"The library?" muttered Ron, and he grimaced. "Don't tell me you're working on that essay—again! Come on, Harry, it's not due for ages. Is it really going to hurt to put if off for a few more days?"

Harry shrugged, noticing that Ron was still walking with him, despite his protests. "I'm actually interested in my topic, Ron," said Harry. "I know it's hard for you to believe, but I really am."

Ron scowled a bit. "Right," he muttered. "I guess I'll come up, too. I don't have anything else to do, since Anna has class."

"I'd hate to see what would happen if the fourth years had all the same breaks that we do," said Harry. "You'd never find time to do your essay."

Ron shrugged sheepishly as he gave the Fat Lady the password. "I'm not going to deny it because you're pretty much right."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry, scrambling through the portrait hole, prompting Ron to kick at him.

"I still think you're nuts," said Ron a few minutes later. They were on their way back out the portrait hole, going towards the library.

"Yeah, I might agree with that," said Harry as he reminded himself that he was only working so hard because of Hermione. He stared walking faster, leaving Ron behind him to ponder that.

---

An hour later, Harry was the only one still sitting at their table in the library. He and Ron had put their stuff down by Hermione's, but she had yet to return to it. Ron had left a few minutes later, searching the library for books on the Belwit Curse. He kept coming back to grumble that there wasn't anything about the Belwit Curse being used as Dark Magic. Harry would nod sympathetically, and then turn back to his own work. He'd filled nearly half a scroll with information, and he'd also started to turn over a beginning in his mind. He'd even got a clean roll of parchment and was about to start turning those ideas into words when Hermione reappeared, struggling under the weight of a huge stack of books. The table actually shook when she set them down, and he raised his eyebrow.

"It looks like you've got your work cut out for you," said Harry, having a feeling she would actually be thrilled with that prospect. She was.

"Oh yes, I know," breathed Hermione, straightening the towering stack, "but I'm ever so excited to get started. I'm sure Affinity of Relations is just fascinating, though I'm also ever so curious. Madam Pince kept shaking her head because she couldn't believe Lupin was allowing me to research it! It must be something powerful."

"Of course," said Harry, gulping. He was pretty sure that the dark stain on one of the books was blood, but he didn't dare point it out to her. "I think I'm ready to start writing."

"Have you found everything you need already?" said Hermione, and she blinked.

"Not everything," confessed Harry, "but I've found enough to get started. I have a few ideas for the introduction, and I figured I should write them down before I forgot it."

"I see," said Hermione, whipping out her own quill and parchment. She wished him good luck, and a few seconds later, she was immersed in her own work.

Harry turned back to the last book of his pile. He planned to finish the passage and then start writing. He adjusted his glasses and looked down at the old pages.

"_The Dark Scar is associated with nearly every type of Dark Magic linked to the Death Eaters. The aforementioned group has modified several spells only to leave mark of their work. Several other groups used similar processes, but the Death Eaters, under You-Know-Who, were the first to bring it any accreditation..."_

Harry skimmed the next few paragraphs. Nearly every book started with a similar introduction. He picked up his quill and started reading again when he came to a list of spells, curses, and charms used by the Death Eaters and associated with the Dark Scar. The aged green book was the first to offer descriptions of each of the spells, so he added them to what he'd already written down in his notes. He'd been paying careful attention to such information, resolving to figure out which might have been used against Hermione. Suddenly, something else on the page caught his attention.

_"Many see the process of breaking down spells and modifying them to leave the Dark Scar as pointless. However, the Death Eaters had reason to invest their time in the painstaking process. The most obvious, yet least known, effect of the Dark Scar on its bearer is susceptibility to other Dark Magics._

_"There are few documented cases of the Dark Scar inflicted further pain or injury past the spells, curses, and charms that create it, and it is therefore not considered to be a permanent affliction of pain. However, the effects of the mark are often just as debilitating._

_"Early instances of Dark Scar, those being before You-Know-Whose Rise to power, were often used with mind control charms and the Imperius Curse. The Death Eaters never chose to infuse their mark with such power; instead, they often opted to make it into a tracking system of anyone they chose not to immediately kill. In the last years of the You-Know-Whose reign, it is suggested that the Dark Scar was tainted with the Affinity of Relations."_

Harry stopped reading, and he looked up to tell Hermione what he had found. He figured he might need to know the definition of Affinity of Relations and use it in his report. He was surprised to see she wasn't there when he looked up. All her books remained where they were, and she had already started her own list of notes. Listening carefully, he could hear her on the other side of the library, talking to Madam Pince.

Harry leaned over and grabbed the notes she had already taken. Knowing Hermione, the first thing on the parchment would be exactly what he needed. Sure enough, it was. He wrote down her exact definition of Affinity of Relations next to the term in his own notes. He passed the paper back to her area before rereading the definition.

"Affinity of Relations, or Association of Situations," Hermione had written, "refers to the linking of a wizard or witch to another wizard, witch or group and is the result of many different situations and occurrences. It is unique in the fact that the link cannot be established through any direct magical means, though it sometimes precedes them. It is usually created through non-magical circumstance within the magical world."

Harry scratched his head after rereading the definition. He still wasn't clear as to what it was, so he resolved to ask Hermione about it when she'd gathered a bit more information. Still, he couldn't help but recall Lupin had only asked for a simple definition. If that was all it was, Harry couldn't understand why the topic would be in such restricted books.

---

"Class dismissed!" called Professor McGonagall as the bell rang that afternoon. Ron was out of his seat and out the door immediately; he'd told Harry and Hermione during their lab he was going to hang out with Anna after class because he already spent all morning working on his "blasted essay." Harry and Hermione weren't nearly as quick in leaving. She was struggling to cram the extra books she was researching her essay from into her bag, and Harry was standing at the table, waiting for her. Finally, he grabbed the three heaviest books from the stack, which she was having the most trouble fitting in, and nodded his head in the direction of the door. She gave him an odd look.

"Can't I do something nice for you?" said Harry as he walked through the door. He and Hermione were the last ones to leave class that day.

"You can," said Hermione, having to pick up her pace as they walked up the stairs. Her legs weren't nearly as long as Harry's. "Thank you, Harry."

"Now," said Harry, glancing to make sure the halls were empty before slipping an arm around her, "I'm going to ask you do something for me. I'm really not asking for much—just that you take a little break from studying sometime this afternoon and that you actually eat something for dinner. I'm starting to worry about you."

"You needn't," insisted Hermione, but her face softened when she saw just how much concern was displayed in his bright green eyes.

"Please?" said Harry, stopping at the landing. His arm was still around her.

Hermione looked at him for a long time before she finally nodded. "Okay, I guess I can do that for you, but why are you so concerned?"

Harry pulled his arm away from her and started to count things off in his fingers. "You're not sleeping, you haven't been feeling well, you're barely eating..."

"I really am fine, Harry," said Hermione. "Like I've told you before, I really can take care of myself."

"Then why aren't you doing it?" said Harry, cringing. He didn't want to sound harsh, but it was true. She looked at him like she'd been slapped and bit her lip.

"I don't know," she whimpered. "I'm sorry, Harry. The last few days haven't been the best for me. I've been having headaches on and off si—since... I've always been able to shake them, but this one I can't seem to get rid of. Then everything happened with—in my room yesterday—I'm not thinking clearly, I guess—"

"You don't have to apologize, 'Mione," said Harry quietly, cutting her off. His heart went out to her, and he hugged her. Suddenly, it seemed to dawn on him that they were still standing on the landing in the stairwell. "We should probably move."

"Yes," agreed Hermione, her voice shaky.

"I guess you want to go back to the library?" said Harry.

Much to his surprise, Hermione shook her head. "It's okay," she said softly, "I'd rather just go back to Gryffindor for awhile. I can work there as well as anywhere."

Harry couldn't help but smile, hoping that he'd managed to reach her with at least one of the things he'd said. "Why don't you come watch our Quidditch practice again?" he offered hopefully. "I know you're not the biggest fan of it, but I know I play better knowing someone's watching, cheering me on."

"Okay," said Hermione, regaining her composure. "I'd like that."

"How's your essay coming, anyway?" asked Harry. While Ron had gone on and on about how much his was torturing him during lunch, Hermione had remained quiet about hers. Harry hadn't said much about his, either, because he didn't want to accidentally slip anything about Hermione's own Dark Scar in front of Ron.

"Oh, I'm find a lot of information," said Hermione, "if that's what you mean. It's an interesting concept."

"Concept?" questioned Harry. He hadn't realized it was just a concept.

"It's more of a theory than anything else," said Hermione. "It's complicated, and it encompasses many other ideas."

"Can you explain it?" asked Harry, and he explained his interest.

"Moonlight dewberries," said Hermione to the Fat Lady, and she turned back to Harry as they went through the portrait hole. "Some wizards and witches believe that some circumstances lead to a kind of unbreakable bond between those that experience it."

"Like friendship and love?" guessed Harry, but Hermione shook her head.

"No," she said. "No, nothing like that. It's not nearly that pleasant. Depending on how the bond was established, it has different results, everything from knowing what the other is thinking to influencing the other's thoughts to complete mind control."

"So you'd be able to think someone else's thoughts while they thought yours?" said Harry. His face was scrunched up with confusion, and Hermione shook her head again as they sat down in the regular common room.

"No, the Affinity of Relations only goes one way," continued Hermione. "I don't really know how to explain it yet, which might lead me into a problem with the essay. At least there are so many different forms and aspects of it that I won't have any trouble having enough to write about. For instance, one idea says it's an advanced version of déjà vu, and another says it's responsible for reoccurring thoughts."

"Kind of like how you can't forget what happened in the forest?" said Harry softly, squeezing her hand. To his surprise, Hermione recoiled from his touch.

"No," she said firmly. "It's not that. It's not that at all. Anyway, I'm going to work in my room for a while. I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"Hermione, wait!" called Harry, but it was no use. He slumped in his seat as he heard the door to the girls' dormitory open and close. He couldn't figure out what he'd done to upset Hermione so much. At first, he figured it hadn't been a good idea to mention what happened, but then he decided she might not have considered being raped as part of the Affinity of Relations. Eventually, he shook both ideas out of his head. He was wrong too often to theorize.

---

"You don't look too happy," observed Ron. The two of them were walking back to Gryffindor after their Quidditch practices. Harry had been concerned about Hermione throughout the entire practice, but he had somehow managed to still put everything into playing his best. He'd even been able to convince everyone that he was in a good mood.

Except for Ron, that is. His best friend had seen right through him. Harry sighed, kicking a rock in the grass and looking up to the sky. Any other day, the glorious sunset would have cheered him up, but not that evening. There was too much on his mind, but there had barely been a day that year when that wasn't the case.

"When did everything get so complicated?" wandered Harry out loud. "Even with the Triwizard Tournament last year things weren't this confusing."

"Hermione?" guessed Ron, and Harry nodded. Ron looked at him wisely. "I'm not going to say it, Harry. I think you know."

"Yeah," said Harry slowly, but that was all he said. He knew what Ron was getting at, and he didn't want to go there. Too many unsure thoughts already filled his mind on the subject. Instead, he expressed his concerns about Hermione's behavior for the last few days and told Ron what Hermione had said about the Affinity of Relations.

"Sounds like you hit dead on." This time, Ron kicked a stone across the grass. He looked up at Harry. "Why would we be assigned topics like that?"

"Topics like what—" Harry trailed off, and he nodded, understanding what Ron meant. "Everyone got something that would make them uncomfortable."

"Yeah, everyone but you," said Ron, opening one of the doors into the castle.

"That's not true," said Harry quietly, and he looked up.

"Oh!" said Ron. "Your scar... it's a Dark Scar, isn't it?"

"Umm... no," said Harry. He didn't know what to say without giving Hermione and Ginny both away. Instead, he decided to remain mum on that aspect of it. "I don't know. I guess there's just something about it."

"That must be it, then," said Ron. He explained, "I think that we were all given something unsettling on purpose. Maybe the whole point of the assignment is getting us to think."

"I don't think it's that easy," said Harry, "but that must be part of it. Lupin and Dumbledore, they're the one that structure the O.W.L.s. They must have had some kind of good reason to make us start writing essays this year."

"They like to torture us," said Ron automatically, and the subject dropped. Harry's mind lapsed back into his own thoughts, concerns, and worries. It wasn't until they were back in the confines of their own room that either boy spoke again.

"I think you should tell her," said Ron suddenly. He was switching his Quidditch robes for his regular school robes.

"Tell her what?" questioned Harry. "Tell her that I'm worried about her, again? It hasn't worked yet, so I don't think it'll start working now. Come on, Ron, how many people do you know that are more stubborn that Hermione?"

"One," quipped Ron, "you. Besides, that wasn't what I was talking about."

Harry ignored his last statement. "What am I being stubborn about?"

"Don't bother pretending to be confused," warned Ron, "I think you know what I'm talking about... and you really need to talk to her about it, not me."

Harry did know what he was talking about it. "Ron, I don't like Hermione."

"Of course you don't," said Ron, but his voice was muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head. "You love Hermione."

"This conversation is going in circles," said Harry in a monotone. "How many times do we have to go over it? There is nothing—nothing—going on between 'Mione and I."

"We'll keep going over it until I talk some sense into your thick skull," said Ron cheerfully. "Talk to her, Harry. But first, come down and get something to eat with me. Quidditch practice always leaves me starving."

Ron was already out the door as he finished his statement, but Harry wasn't so quick to leave. He was still trying to figure out how Ron seemed to know exactly what he was thinking before he did.

---

Harry was about five minutes behind Ron in getting to the Great Hall, so when he arrived, food was already on the table. As he approached, Ron and Hermione also seemed to be having an intent conversation, but they stopped as soon as they caught sight of him. He was still wondering what they'd been talking about and didn't notice that Ron and Hermione had switched seats; he was sitting next to Hermione when he usually sat by Ron.

"How was Quidditch practice?" said Hermione as he slipped into the seat next to her. She gave him an apologetic smile. "I was honestly practicing my charms and lost track of time."

"It's okay," said Harry, helping himself to some chicken and mashed potatoes, "and practice was better today than yesterday. The twins weren't so preoccupied with Bludger practice. They decided it would be best to protect us from them instead of sending them at us."

Ron chuckled. "You didn't even get the worst of it, Harry," he said. "They didn't care about hitting you yesterday. They were more interested in torturing me."

He was right, and Harry sniggered. Hermione looked a bit confused. "How come they were aiming at you, Ron?"

"Ron's been getting on their nerves lately," explained Harry, "because he keeps complaining about their radio. They seem to like to rock, but Ron prefers country." He shook his head. "Bloody colonials."

Ron turned bright red, and Hermione burst out laughing. Harry was glad that Hermione had grown up with Muggles; it was easier when he didn't have to explain such things to her. She was still giggling a few seconds later, but she was also eating. Harry gave her an approving look when she grabbed a second dinner roll and started tearing off little chunks and popping them in her mouth.

"That's nothing to be shamed of, Ron," assured Hermione, but she couldn't help but add, "even though the last time I heard country music being played mum made me go upstairs to check on Crookshanks. Dad was singing along, but it resembled a wailing cat even before."

"You're nice," said Ron, stabbing his chicken with his fork. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "Isn't this weekend a Hogsmead weekend?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "I'm most looking forward to it."

"What? You're actually going to take a break from studying?" said Ron, and Harry glared at him. He would have elbowed him if he wasn't sitting on the other side of the table.

"I," she said, "can actually afford to take a break from studying because I've been doing it quite diligently for so long now. On the other hand, certain parties at this table," Hermione snapped, glancing pointedly at Ron, "don't have that reassurance."

Harry sniggered, and Ron blushed. "That's not true," he mumbled, but it was no use. He cleared his throat.

"Saying something, Ron?"

He turned around to see Pansy Parkinson behind him. Because they were on the opposite side of the table, Harry and Hermione could already see her. She was wearing a smirk on her face that Malfoy would have been proud of.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Pansy?" said Ron.

"Yes, like at your own table?" added Harry.

"No," said Pansy, holding her hand out to inspect her freshly painted fingernails. "Is it really that hard to believe that I might intend to be here?"

"Yes," said Ron, unable to stop himself. "It's hard to believe you intending to do anything, you see, since that would require a brain..."

"Humph," said Pansy. "I should be offended, but I don't have time for that."

"What do you want?" said Hermione. "Just get to the point."

"Funny you should be the one to ask," said Pansy. Harry looked down the table, and he was vaguely aware that half the Gryffindors were now staring in their direction. "I overheard something dreadfully interesting today, and I just had to come over here and check its validity."

"Oh goody, we get to hear some Slytherin gossip!" said Ron sarcastically, his voice a high falsetto. He clapped. "Just what I've been waiting for!"

Pansy raised her eyebrows, obviously not amused. She seemed to be looking down her nose at them. She raised her voice, a wicked gleam in her eye. "I forgot my book in Transfigurations this morning, and I happened to go back for it after class this afternoon. You wouldn't believe who I saw on the stairwell!"

Hermione paled, as did Harry. Pansy smiled smugly, and she continued. The Great Hall had grown strangely silent, and it seemed that half the school was listening intently. "Even more important than who I saw—it was Potter and Granger, if you wanted to know—was what they were saying! Hermione, I just never expected that of you!"

"What are you talking about?" said Harry angrily. Hermione was staring at Pansy with horror.

"Oh Harry, don't be ashamed!" She moved her hand to her throat and laughed. "Though if I'd decided to have my fun, it wouldn't be with a Mudblood—an unattractive Mudblood at that. Really, going at in her dorm room? That takes some guts."

With an airy laugh, Pansy flounced back to the Slytherin table. Harry looked stunned, Hermione look stricken, and Ron looked angry. The rest of the Great Hall just looked shocked, but it didn't keep the whispers from starting. Before he knew what was happening, Hermione had dashed out of the Great Hall, and several Gryffindors had stood up, hurling insults right back at the Slytherin table. The noise was growing, but Harry was yet to make a sound.

"Are you okay?" said Ron suddenly; his eyes were still glued in the direction Hermione had fled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry. "We didn't—"

"I know you didn't," said Ron. "I was there, too, remember?"

Harry shook his head. "I have to go find Hermione."

"Me too," Ron said, and he stood up before Harry could protest. He had been about to warn Harry it probably wouldn't look good for them if he went chasing off after Hermione but solved the problem by decided to go with Harry.

Pansy and her group of friends had stopped a group of Gryffindor girls on their way out, and it was easy to tell a catfight was brewing. Ron and Harry managed to slip through the commotion undetected. Harry glanced at the staff table. Dumbledore was rising to his feet, about to do something. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts.

Harry and Ron were able to slip through, but someone else wasn't so lucky. The Ravenclaws had been in perfect earshot of Pansy's comments, and Anna had been on her feet immediately when she saw Harry and Ron rise. She was one of those intercepted by Pansy and her catty friends.

"I'd watch that one," advised Pansy as she saw Anna elbowing her way through the crowd that had assembled. She gave Anna a cold stare after she looked her over, head to toe. Pansy waved her hand airily, examining her fingernail polish again. Finally, she scoffed. "Merlin only knows how she amuses herself with Potter, but I wouldn't put it past her to have her fun with that Ron of yours, too, the way the three of them run about."

And with that, Pansy flounced off, a group of Slytherin girls trailing behind her.

---

Harry and Ron had expected to hear some kind of booming announcement coming from the direction of the Great Hall at any moment, but it never came. Instead, the doors burst open, and Pansy and her friend strode out, laughing and giggling their way to the Slytherin area. Harry had to yank Ron's arm to keep him from following.

"Stop it, Ron," said Harry. "We can't do anything to them. Snape would kill us, and I don't make it practice to hit girls."

"Oh, all right," grumbled Ron, still eyeing Pansy angrily. "Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "There are not too many places she could have gone, either the prefect common room or her own dorm room."

"Okay," agreed Ron. Their quick pace allowed them to reach Gryffindor tower in no time. He barely glanced at the Fat Lady as Harry said the password, and they scrambled through the portrait hole. They went to Hermione's room first, figuring that they would only have a few minutes before everyone came up from the Great Hall that they wouldn't get caught. She wasn't there, and she didn't turn up in the prefect common room, either.

"Where else could she be?" muttered Harry, surveying the room. He was starting to worry.

"I don't know," said Ron, biting his lip. "Our room?"

"Maybe," said Harry, "but I don't think so, though. She probably didn't want us to find her, otherwise she would have come up here—"

"Prefect bathroom," said Ron suddenly, interrupting Harry. He shot him an unsure glance.

"It's worth a shot," said Harry. They took the back staircase out of the Gryffindor tower and had to go through one of the more confusing passages to get back to the main corridor. Ron gave Boris the Bewildered the password, and Harry checked the hand of the door that led into the actual bathroom. It was locked. He called, "Herms? It's Ron and Harry."

Ron shot Harry and uncertain glance, but they were both relieved when the door swung open. Hermione was standing there, tears already drying on her face. She had her arms around Harry before Ron even had the door shut and locked.

"I didn't think you guys would come after me," she admitted a few minutes later, once her sobs had calmed enough to allow her to talk.

"Why wouldn't we?" Harry wanted to know.

"Yeah, 'Mione," added Ron, "what do we have to hide?"

"The whole school thinks I'm some kind of a... a..."

"Scarlet woman?" suggested Ron, his ears turning a bit pink. It was enough to elicit a small smile from Hermione.

"That's me, you know," said Hermione glumly. "I'm sure they think I have something going on with the both of you."

"Let them think what they like," said Harry, rubbing her back reassuringly. She was practically sitting on his lap. "If they're dumb enough to believe a word Pansy says..."

"Then they're too dumb for their opinion to matter," finished Hermione, fresh tears forming in her eyes. "I can't just ignore it."

"Well, if it helps," said Ron, "they're going to think the same things about Harry."

He received two identical death glares, and he threw his hands up in surrender. Harry was about to say something else to comfort Hermione, but he stopped when he heard two unmistakable sounds: someone muttering the password to the bathroom and the door creaking open. He looked at his two friends, wide-eyed.

"_ALOHOMORA_!" shouted someone, and the door swung open. For the second time that week, the three friends found themselves face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. With Hermione nearly on top of him, Harry wasn't able to grab his wand, but Ron was. Malfoy seemed prepared for this.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he shouted, and Ron's wand flew from his hand, into the swimming pool of a bathtub. Malfoy looked at them all pointedly. "Don't try anything, Potter; that goes for you, too, Granger. I worked too hard to get in here, and I'm not leaving until I tell you what I intended to tell you." 

Harry and Hermione were on their feet in seconds. Ron was still gaping alternately at Malfoy and his wand, but Harry was poised and ready for action. He wouldn't think twice of hexing Malfoy unconcious if he took even one step closer.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Malfoy smirked, and he took a step to the side, blocking Ron's wand from his view. It was only one step, but Harry immediately noticed the way Malfoy threw his weight on his right foot, barely touching the other to the floor. It was even worse than the limp Snape had had for several weeks during their first year after he attempted to get past Fluffy, Hagrid's three-headed dog.

"Watch it Malfoy," warned Harry, keeping his wand pointed steadily in his enemy's direction.

"I'll watch what I want," snapped Malfoy. "I don't have to be here, you know."

"Oh, we know," said Ron sarcastically, "but you don't seem to know how much we'd appreciate it if you weren't."

"There's hope for you yet, Weasley," said Malfoy condescendingly. "Maybe you can use some of that quick wit to earn your family a Galleon or two. It's been awhile since you've seen a couple of those, eh?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry, putting his arm out. Even so, he was having a bit of an internal conflict over the gesture. He knew full well that Hermione had the capability of turning Malfoy into whatever kind of rodent he resembled most, but Harry couldn't help but wonder what kept Malfoy coming back.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "If I shut up," he said coolly, "that would defeat the purpose of my being here."

"So why are you here, then?" Ron wanted to know. "Hurry up, we haven't got all evening."

"Oh, really?" said Malfoy. "Is hanging out in the bathroom your usual routine? That's different, even for the three of you."

"Just get to the point, Malfoy," said Hermione bravely. She had lowered her own wand. "None of us wishes to spend a minute longer with you than we must."

"And the same to you, Granger," muttered Malfoy. Much to Harry's surprised, Malfoy's own wand found a place in the pocket of his tattered robe. It was still the same robe, and his other arm was still locked against his chest. "Would you stop pointing your wand at me, Potter? Maybe you should indulge a bit in your friends' sense."

"If you fought fair," said Ron angrily, "he wouldn't be the only one doing so."

"It's not an issue of fairness," sneered Malfoy. "It's simply one of speed—something you possess none of. Even Granger is faster on the draw than you, Weasley, and a wizard knows a witch is no match for him. Of course, that's just one more thing for you to be ashamed of, eh?"

"If he was ashamed, I'm sure it's nothing like the shame you feel every time I receive higher marks than you," shot Hermione, "and I'm not only a witch, but Muggle-born!"

"Such petty attack," said Malfoy, shifting his tone as if he hadn't been involved in the slightest. There was a pause, and he studied the three friends intently.

Harry and Ron were standing on either side of Hermione, each towering over her by more than a head. Harry's wand was still pointed in Malfoy's direction; likewise, Hermione's still remained in her hand. Her face was a bit puffy, and it was still tear-streaked from Pansy's attack at dinner. Ron was turning red at the ears in anger, causing Harry to glance from Malfoy to him frequently. Harry had a feeling her might have to hold his friend back if Malfoy made another remark. He wouldn't have cared, usually, in the situation, but Harry was keeping in mind that Ron wasn't armed.

Finally, it seemed that Malfoy had taken in all he needed or wanted from their appearance. He shifted, and there was something about his change in stature that made Harry finally lower his wand. He jerked it into his pocket, but he kept his fingers wrapped tightly around it. Malfoy looked at them, the look in his eyes nearly human.

"Are you okay, Granger?" he asked, much to all of their surprise. Hermione almost looked offended.

"Of course," she said firmly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I have an idea," muttered Malfoy. He limped closer, and Harry's grip on his wand tightened. One more step, and he'd have Malfoy hexed right out the door. "I know what happened with dinner."

"What are you, everywhere?" demanded Ron, taking his own step forward. Malfoy didn't seem to like this, and he sent a spell at Ron that caused him to stumble over his own feet. Hermione jumped and nearly tripped.

"Er, sorry, Weasley," said Malfoy, looking down Harry's wand again. His wand—a closer look from Harry confirmed it was the two pieces that had been taken from Hermione's room—went back into his robes. He reached forward, repeating, "Are you okay, Granger?"

Hermione screamed when his hand touched her arm, and Harry's anger was enough to send Malfoy flying back several feet. He reached over to put a protective arm around Hermione, but she recoiled, fear growing in her brown eyes. Harry understood immediately.

"Stay away from her," ordered Harry as Malfoy rose to his feet.

"I barely touched her!" exclaimed Malfoy.

"Yeah, well, that's more than enough," said Harry, his voice cold. "You wouldn't know."

Suddenly, a look of understanding crossed Malfoy's face, and he stepped back, almost respectively. "You'd be surprised. I wasn't going to hurt you Her—Granger."

"It isn't the time to get personal, Malfoy," said Ron, glancing at Harry. Hermione had sat down on the marble steps, looking stunned, hugging herself tightly. She looked terrified.

"I'm not going to hurt any one of you! I came to help you, stupid gits!" Malfoy exploded, his pale face reddening with anger. He tried to stomp his foot in anger, but such a gesture wasn't the best idea. His foot made a sickening crunch as it impacted with the marble, and he grimaced with pain. Malfoy managed to grab a chair for balance, and he looked at Ron and Harry and Hermione through wild eyes.

"Is your leg okay?" said Ron after a long pause. Hermione seemed to have snapped out of it, and she looked between her two best friends. Without a single spoken word, the boys nodded, and she walked over to Malfoy; Harry was right behind her.

"Sit," ordered Harry, and Malfoy sat. Underneath his robes, a generous amount of torn cloth strips had been wrapped around his foot, ankle, and leg as makeshift bandages. Hermione was gentle as she unwound them, but Malfoy flinched in pain every few seconds. Harry shot him disdainful looks, wondering why he suddenly didn't have the heart to let his worst enemy suffer.

"What ever happened?" breathed Hermione suddenly, and Harry looked down. Malfoy's leg was black and blue and purple and even brown and red with blood. It was obviously broken, and his foot turned in at a jaunty angle. Even Ron had taken a bit of interest and stepped over to him—but not before retrieving his wand.

"Interesting creatures in the Forbidden Forest, a nasty fall in the ravine, frostbite," said Malfoy, nearly choking as Hermione put the slightest bit of pressure on his leg and foot. She pulled out her wand, muttering as she tapped it a few times. It didn't change in appearance, but Malfoy stopped grimacing.

"I don't know how to heal it," said Hermione, stepping back, "but that should at least reduce the pain for a few hours."

"Thank you," said Malfoy, leaning back in the chair. "Really—thank you."

"So why are you here?" asked Ron, back to business. He was eyeing Malfoy critically again. Malfoy didn't quiver under his stare.

"To help you," said Malfoy after a long pause. Harry and Hermione and Ron had all taken a step backwards by then, and even his words didn't make them eager to get any closer.

"Why would you want to help us?" said Harry finally.

"You hate us, Malfoy," reminded Ron, "Weasel, Potty, and Mudblood, remember? What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"A closer look at the obvious," said Malfoy. He stared up at them with his cold gray eyes, leaving them at their own interpretations. He looked thoughtful. "A lot's happened since I left."

"Yeah, you'd think that would take care of all the problems here," said Ron before Harry and Hermione could stop him. Harry elbowed him, but Malfoy just smirked.

"I know you've missed me, Weasley, but you should really try to contain your enthusiasm," said Malfoy. He was sinking back into the superior tone he always addressed them with.

"Why ever it is that you're here, Malfoy," said Hermione, "can we refrain from the insults and everything? I, for one, am listening."

Ron looked at her quizzically, but Harry nodded. For as persistent as Malfoy had been, Harry couldn't help but wonder if he truly had something to tell them. "So am I."

"Yeah, okay," said Ron, biting his lip, still looking angry. "I am, too."

Something changed in Malfoy's eyes. "Are you okay, Granger?" he repeated for a third time.

"Why do you keep asking?" said Hermione. She stepped back again, treading on Harry's foot in the process. She smiled apologetically, and he just held her arm lightly.

"Because the last time I saw you, you weren't," said Malfoy.

"You just saw me yesterday," said Hermione, perplexed.

"Before that..." said Malfoy, but he trailed off, and he shook his head. "Never mind. I don't know what I was going to say. I shouldn't be here."

He started to get up, a process made difficult by his very-injured leg. Harry reached out, grabbed his shoulder, and pressed him back into his seat. He summoned a few more chairs from inside the dressing rooms, and he sat.

"You said you wanted to talk," said Harry, "so talk. Just start at the beginning. Why are you here?"

Malfoy sighed as Hermione and Ron also took a seat. "I came back to Hogwarts because I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Likely story," muttered Ron. "Don't tell me Malfoy Manner didn't have room for its youngest prick."

"Oh, there was room," said Malfoy darkly, "but there wasn't want. My father was disgusted with me. He accused me of going against Lord Voldemort and said I was an essential part of his plans."

"So your father is a Death Eater!" exclaimed Ron. He shrugged. "Not that there was much doubt. Or any. Or... I'll stop now."

"If that's the case," said Harry hesitantly, glancing at Hermione, "wouldn't he be proud of you, injuring a Muggle-born?"

"My father is not a mere Death Eater," said Malfoy without the slightest bit of indignation. Instead, he spat the statement as if it left a foul taste in his mouth. "Father was—is, without a doubt—Lord Voldemort's most faithful follower."

"Like father, like son," muttered Ron. Malfoy's face turned red, and he grabbed the back of the chair for leverage as he stood.

"Don't ever liken me to that man again," growled Malfoy.


	14. Chapter 14: An Incomplete Legacy

Chapter Fourteen

AN INCOMPLETE LEGACY

_"Father," said Draco hesitantly as the great wooden doors to the office swung open. Lucius Malfoy looked down at his son, disgusted. Draco was still wearing his Hogwarts robes, despite the fact that he'd been expelled from the school the day before. It already seemed like a lifetime ago._

_"I'm guessing they've snapped your wand?" said the senior Malfoy sourly. He ushered his son into the office. The room was decorated with every extravagance of wealth, yet the sinister feeling in it was more noticeable than the riches. "Do you know what that means?"_

_"Another wand?" said Draco timidly. His father was pacing, which wasn't a good sign._

_"ANOTHER WAND?" roared Lucius, withdrawing his own wand. "_SENDROVUS_!"_

_Draco felt an odd sensation in his stomach as he flew into the heavy wooden doors. His head started throbbing as soon as it hit with a sickening thud. He could feel the bruises forming on his back._

_"I just..." said Draco, but he faltered. He knew better than to anger his father any more._

_"That wand," spat Lucius, "was the same that I used as a boy at Hogwarts! Have you never understood its power? That wand is especially capable of magic in the name of our Lord!"_

"You've been taking it all year," said Hermione weakly. Draco nodded.

"I've been taking it," he confirmed, "but I haven't been using it for what you might think. It's the only wand I've known."

"The wand chooses the wizard," agreed Harry, but Ron still didn't look convinced. He gave Malfoy yet another disapproving glance.

"Just go on," said Ron.

_"Yes," agreed Draco weakly. He picked himself up, his motion earning him another disapproving glance from the senior Malfoy._

_"You bring me shame, Draco," said Lucius coldly._

_"She's only a Mudblood, father," said Draco lightly._

_"ONLY A MUDBLOOD?" screamed Lucius again. "You are correct in your view that her life is not worth the space she occupies, but this is not just any Mudblood, Draco. Did you not see that, either? We needed you there! Master needed you there!"_

_Draco nodded numbly. "Wouldn't she just be killed, anyway?"_

_"SHE WILL BE KILLED ON OUR LORD'S ACCORD, NOT OUR OWN!" Another burst from Lucius's wand sent Draco pounding against the wall again. "Malfoys follow the order of power, Draco. We serve his word exactly. Is this clear?"_

Malfoy stopped relaying his story, glancing at Hermione, almost sympathetically. She didn't meet his gaze; instead, she looked down at her hands. Harry sensed her fear, and he reached out gently and rested his hand on her arm. The gesture was not lost on Malfoy, but he made no snide comments.

"I didn't mean to kill you," muttered Malfoy to Hermione. "I didn't even know how bad that potion was. I just wanted to torment you."

"You succeeded," said Hermione softly. Ron was eyeing Malfoy angrily, and Harry couldn't help but do the same. Memories of Hermione's very painful recovery flashed repeatedly in his mind.

"Why don't you show him just what he did?" muttered Ron. Malfoy looked confused, and Ron just scowled. "Didn't think about that, did you? She still has the scars, you know. Always will."

"Ron, you don't have to defend me," insisted Hermione. "I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

Malfoy eyed her again, almost gratefully. "You're okay now," he said, his voice quivering between a question and a statement.

"Yes," said Hermione. She looked down again, and Harry pulled his arm away.

"Go on," Harry said.

_"Clear as crystal," muttered Draco._

_"Good," grumbled Lucius. "Tonight is the night."_

_"For what?" questioned Draco, but he already knew._

_"You are of age," said Lucius simply. "Without Hogwarts, it is time you join us in our ranks. You shall receive the Mark tonight."_

_"Tonight," repeated Draco. Tonight would be the eve of the rest of his life. He had known, for as long as he could remember, that his purpose in life was to serve the Dark Lord. He had known, and he had always looked forward to his destiny. Now, he wasn't so sure._

"I didn't go through with it," said Malfoy. He didn't look at Ron, but he did focus on Harry. His eyes looked almost pleading. Finally, he said, defeated, "I know you don't believe me."

"Can you blame us?" said Harry. Ron didn't say anything, just grunted in disgust. Harry had a good feeling that his best friend wanted nothing more than to hex him right out of the castle.

"You've never failed to show your support to him before," said Hermione softly. She finally looked up, her hands clasped in her lap. "It just seems a bit odd that you keep appearing out of nowhere, suddenly trying to help us instead of Voldemort."

"Very well," said Malfoy, gritting his teeth.

_"You sicken me," said Lucius suddenly. He was studying Draco intently. "Do you hear me, boy? I cannot bear the thought that you are my son!"_

_"What... what are you talking about, father?" said Draco respectively._

_"I see doubt!" screamed Lucius, pounding his hand against his heavy desk. "I see regret! You are weak, and it disgusts me!"_

_"I'm not weak," protested Draco, straightening._

_"You are not to argue with me!" said Lucius, still screaming. "You are to listen to me, obediently, for I am your father. If you will not serve me, how will we know you will be faithful to our Lord?"_

_"I will be faithful," insisted Draco, but it was too later. Lucius Malfoy was shaking his head._

_"A lesson first," he muttered. "Yes, a lesson. It is time you learned, Draco, about power. It is time you learned against remorse. I will not be made a fool of tonight."_

In the prefects' bathroom, six hundred miles away and six months later, Malfoy's stomach turned with the thoughts of that night. He had tried so hard to forget them that he would have even settled for the ability to ignore them. He didn't look up this time, and the silence was a long one.

"What was the lesson?" asked Hermione, choosing her words carefully.

_Draco stood perfectly still. He knew the lesson about power by heart; his father had used the same one since he was a toddler. If Draco stepped out of line, Lucius beat him back onto it. If Draco questioned anything, Lucius beat the wonderment from him. If Draco spoke out, Lucius beat him so severely he wouldn't speak for days._

_The Malfoy bloodline contained nothing but the purest of wizard blood, but the physical punishments had always been an intricate part of each son's upbringing. Draco had taught himself long ago to ignore the pain, just as his father and his father's father had done during their youth._

"_You will continue the family legacy," said Lucius as calmly as if he was making dinner conversation. Draco's head was turned at enough of an angle that his father couldn't see his face, and he flinched freely with each blow. "You will not disappoint me..."_

Draco had closed his eyes without realizing it. He opened them with a start; Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still waiting for him to continue, but he couldn't. He had revealed so much about his life as it was. He shook his head. They didn't need to know about the abuse.

"Malfoy?" prompted Harry, staring at him. Ron was doing the same, and Hermione bordered on looking concerned.

_Suddenly, the door swung open. "I've been knocking for hours!" exclaimed a distinctly female voice. "The cook has finished dinner, and I request that we take our evening meal together—LUCIUS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR SON?"_

"_I'm teaching him a lesson," said Lucius, barely looking up to acknowledge Draco's mother. For as long as Draco could remember, she had always been his mother, never his father's wife. His father had explained it to him long enough. Witches were useless. Their only purpose was to carry more wizards._

Malfoy stopped, looking up. He had started to wring his hands. Judging by the looks of their faces, they realized he had omitted some details.

"Father was getting a bit rough with me," he mumbled quickly. There. That would suffice.

"_You take your hands off MY son!" screamed Narcissa, rushing across the room to Draco. He didn't dare speak, but he pleaded with his mother to back away. He would take his punishment, and no harm would come to anyone else._

"_You will not meddle in my affairs," said Lucius coldly, straightening his son's posture and hitting him violently in the side of the head. "Now go. We will take our supper at a later hour."_

"_I'm taking Draco in there this instant! You will not touch him—"_

"AVADA KEDAVRA_!"_

Malfoy's eyes closed again. Months later, he was having trouble accepting that his father had really killed his mother. He had always known his father did not love her, and, in a way, he had always known that she was just bidding her time. His father had always threatened, dryly, that he would take care of the now unattractive witch someday.

He had all this in his mind, and he was having trouble forming words. He wasn't sure how to put his mother's murder into words. It still seemed surreal.

"She's dead," he said finally. He looked at them with a blank expression. Hermione actually looked concerned, and Ron didn't look ready to strangle him anymore. They seemed to understand. Harry, on the other hand, looked as blank as Malfoy himself. After a few moments of silence, it dawned on Malfoy that Harry's mother would have died in the same manner, just at two different hands that were much the same.

"Was—" said Hermione, swallowing. "Was it a curse?"

"What else?" said Malfoy grimly. He wished that the three of them weren't so intelligent.

_The blows stopped, and the room filled with a burst of green light. Draco had to turn his eyes from his mother's crumpled body. The thoughts streaming through his head were nearly foreign. He didn't agree with this senseless killing. He wouldn't marry someone to murder her. He couldn't meet his father's eye. Lucius Malfoy was chuckling._

"_What a prime opportunity," he said, "to teach you about remorse, Draco. It is a simple concept to learn—show none, have none. Do you understand?"_

_Draco nodded silently. As gruesome as it was, he couldn't draw his eyes away from his dead mother. Lucius Malfoy stopped his laughing abruptly._

"_Do you understand the power of those superior?"_

_Again, Draco nodded._

"_Good. They will be here tonight. Clean yourself up, boy. I don't want blood—even pureblood—soiling our home."_

"I went to my room. I cleaned myself up. I dressed in a new set of dress robes brought up by a servant. I was about to go back to my father and do what was expected of me," he said flatly, "but I couldn't. It wasn't the life I wanted. So I put my Hogwarts robes back on and slipped out as my father rested for the evening ceremony, and I've been here ever since."

"But how did you get back here?" Ron wanted to know.

"Hogwarts Express," said Malfoy. "It runs continuously, you know. It's the only real way to get to and from school. The minister was on his way back, and I sneaked on for the trip back."

"Surely someone would have seen you," said Hermione. "Surely you couldn't have been in the castle all this time without someone noticing."

"People have seen me," responded Malfoy, "primarily the three of you. I knew from the beginning I could confide in you if I took the right approach. It's you they want." His gaze settled on Harry.

"Me?" said Harry, shaking his head. "Why is it always me?" he mumbled.

Malfoy almost chuckled. "What, you don't like the attention, Potter?" His tone grew serious. "It's not just you. Voldemort wants Weasley and Granger, too."

"Why?" pressed Ron. He was looking a bit pale, and Hermione had reached for Harry.

"Beats me," said Malfoy. "I didn't stick around."

"You've been here the whole time," repeated Hermione. "How could you be here without people noticing?"

"Great care," replied Malfoy, tapping his injured leg lightly, "and I wasn't in the castle. I stayed in the Forbidden Forest, living on whatever I could."

"It was the coldest winter in Hogwarts history," protested Ron. "You should have frozen to death."

"Life Circle," said Malfoy simply. He looked pointedly at Hermione. At his words, she seemed to be turning over ideas in her heads. Again, he asked, "Are you okay, Hermione?"

Suddenly, the pieces clicked into place for Harry, too. Ron was still looking at Malfoy blankly, but Hermione had paled considerably. She was looking at Malfoy with an expression that resembled both awe and fright. Suddenly, Harry's stomach turned. Maybe he had this theory backward...

"I didn't hurt her, Potter," said Malfoy, almost like he could read his mind. "I'm not like that. Granger... do you remember anything?

"There was someone," whispered Hermione, "that helped me."

"Someone pulled you into the Life Circle," said Malfoy. He shook his head. "You were in bad shape, Granger. I didn't think you'd make it."

Pansy's crude remarks at dinner had long since been forgotten. Hogwarts and the rest of the world had ceased to exist. Harry, Ron, and Hermione simply sat in the prefects' bathroom, nearly transfixed by Malfoy's story.

"I don't want to be thanked," said Malfoy when Hermione's mouth started to open. "I only did what any rational wizard would, and it still doesn't make up for what happened in Potions."

Harry and Ron exchanged yet another look. If Malfoy was telling the truth, than he had saved Hermione's life. They would have never found her alive if she hadn't been taken into the Life Circle. Harry bit his lip. He didn't trust Malfoy, but he believed him. Hermione hadn't told anyone what happened in the forest but him, and he had only told Ron. There would have been no way for Malfoy to know what had happened without being there. Ron cleared his throat.

"So you've really been here the whole time?" said Ron.

"I've been in the forest," said Malfoy, looking down, "but I've actually been in here a few times. I was here on Halloween night and again that day McGonagall caught us in your room, Granger."

"You don't have to call me—" Hermione trailed off, and she gasped. "Someone tried to enter Slytherin on Halloween night!"

"Guilty," said Malfoy with his chuckle, but his eyes suddenly clouded with what resembled sadness. "I obviously didn't get in, and it didn't matter. It was too late."

"For what?" asked Harry.

"For Crabbe and Goyle," said Malfoy slowly. "They might not have been the brightest, but they were the best friends I had here. I'd known the whole time, but that night was the first time I managed to get into the castle."

"What had you known?" questioned Hermione.

"Their fathers were in a bit of trouble," replied Malfoy hesitantly, "for neglecting their duties this summer, for failing to complete a task. Their sons were the price they had to pay for letting down their lord."

"Voldemort," said Harry slowly. "What were they trying to do this summer?"

"The task itself isn't as important as the outcome," said Malfoy quickly. He leaned forward, touching his leg lightly with a grimace. "The Dark Lord felt they were too stupid to become Death Eaters, so he felt it was the perfect punishment."

"How do you know all this?" Ron wanted to know, and at the same time, Harry also had a question for Malfoy.

"So Voldemort is back?" said Harry, swallowing hard.

"Another factor in my leaving, Weasley," answered Malfoy. "I knew the plan because I witnessed part of the meeting as I exited, before they realized I had done so. Those were my friends they were talking about—I couldn't just let it happen."

"What about Voldemort?" pressed Harry, feeling inconsiderate. Malfoy had said it himself that while Crabbe and Goyle weren't anything brilliant, they were his friends. Harry didn't want to think about how he would feel if he had lost both Hermione and Ron in one swoop.

"You know," said Malfoy, "that he's back. He's been giving the Death Eaters orders through my father. They have been acting on his words, but he has also been acting on his own. I heard what happened to Durmstrang. I think that was Voldemort acting alone, and I know Beauxbatons was Voldemort acting alone. My father was upset for weeks that he hadn't been able to serve his lord with assistance."

"Why not Hogwarts, then?" said Ron. "You-Know-Who wants Harry! He's always wanted Harry!"

"Voldemort," corrected Hermione. Harry looked at her, confused. She usually referred to the Dark Lord as You-Know-Who, and he didn't know what had brought about the change.

"He's probably still scared of Dumbledore," reasoned Malfoy, "or maybe he wants to wait and have his fun when he tries to kill you. I don't know."

"Well, he's missing out on an excellent opportunity," grumbled Harry. Three sets of surprised eyes focused on him. "Dumbledore isn't doing anything! He's just sitting back, waiting for something to happen—last year he was rallying up this 'old crowd' when he merely heard Voldemort had come back. Now, Voldemort's acting, and he does nothing!"

"Dumbledore must have a good reason, Harry," said Ron. "He'd never put us in danger—"

"He wouldn't put us in danger, but he's certainly not doing anything to protect us, either," said Harry.

"Maybe he's doing something in secret," suggested Hermione. "Perhaps—"

"Perhaps he's solved his share of problems already," interrupted Malfoy. "You know, he is a hundred and fifty years old. There's only so much one wizard can do to save the world. Besides, Lord Voldemort wants you, not him."

"Don't remind me," groaned Harry. He shook his head, and the room was silent again. Malfoy groaned suddenly, rubbing his leg again.

"_Paireviela Instanus_," said Hermione instantly, "if you're doing it yourself. Tap your wand twice."

"_Paireviela Instanus_," repeated Malfoy, tapping his wand per her instructions. He nodded his thanks.

"You know, when I broke my wand," grumbled Ron, "it backfired every time."

"Better materials, Weasley," replied Malfoy, the beginning of a smirk playing on his face. Some things never changed. "I was here at other times, too. I watched the snowball fight at Christmas, and I was prowling around the building during the dance."

Suddenly, Ron's face scrunched up. "You were there every time something went wrong!"

"What're you saying, Ron?" questioned Harry.

"He was there!" exclaimed Ron again. "He was there at Halloween, and he had his wand during the Quidditch match that nearly killed me! The day after the Christmas dance, that Mandy girl disappeared, and he just happened to find Hermione after she'd been—"

Ron's mouth clamped shut as Hermione looked down. She hadn't been fast enough for Harry; he had seen the look on her face. She looked ashamed. Still, Ron had a valid point. Harry met Malfoy's gaze.

"He's right, you know," said Harry quietly to Malfoy. "Why should we believe you?"

Malfoy's face clouded. "Would I have made such an effort if I wasn't genuine?"

"You would if you were a spy for You—Voldemort!" Ron accused.

"Veritaserum would have its uses at the moment," muttered Harry. Ron looked close to cursing.

"It's not necessary," said Hermione suddenly. She lifted her head, looking rattled, but she also seemed to know what she was talking about. "If he was following Voldemort, he would have the Dark Mark burned into his arm. Don't you remember how it burned on Snape and Karkaroff's arms last year? If he was doing Voldemort's work, it would be burning at the moment."

"Yeah, so he's got his arm all taped up," muttered Ron. "Why didn't we see this?"

"I broke my arm," said Malfoy suddenly. He had been watching their conversation; his eyes were alight with interest.

"Likely story," said Ron, still looking angry. Harry stood up quickly, hoping Malfoy wouldn't say anything till he was closer to Ron. One more word, and Ron would be on Malfoy.

"Then can we see your arm?" said Hermione. She glanced at her two friends. Of course she would be the one to remain levelheaded in such a situation. Much to all their surprise, Malfoy nodded.

Harry gave a warning look to Ron as he crossed to Hermione's side, and Ron whispered, "I'm hexing him into tomorrow if he's got it, Harry."

Malfoy managed to pull his arm, in its makeshift sling, from his robes. He held his other arm up, too, letting the sleeve fall back. There was no burnt mark, just a faint scratch. He winced and squirmed as he helped Harry and Hermione take his injured arm out of the sling.

And it was no more then that—injured. It was obviously broken, starting to heal back together at an awkward slant. Ron started to pale, but it changed into a blush.

"Er, that looks painful," he muttered.

"You learn to live with it," muttered Malfoy in response. "Same fall in the ravine that broke my leg."

"You can't keep going around like that," said Hermione sternly. "You need more than a simple healing charm."

"Spare me the lecture, Granger," said Malfoy, closing his eyes as he shrugged his arm back in the ratty sling. "If I knew any healing charms, I'd use them."

Hermione bit her lip, stepping back on Harry again. He smiled at her as his hand gripped her upper arm gently. Harry cleared his throat.

"Er," he said, "is there anything you need?"

"I don't need your charity," declared Malfoy. He started to stand up, limping heavily. Now, Ron was out of his chair, and he cut him off. Harry looked at him, and he nodded. So did Hermione.

"I'm going to the kitchen," said Ron, heading for the door. "Anything in particular you want?"

"I don't need anything," insisted Malfoy, but Harry had to wonder how long it had been since he'd eaten anything, let alone a real meal. Ron shook his head, and he slipped out the door. Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist and glanced as his watch.

"I have to feed Crookshanks," she said, "and I know a seventh year in the house that's been studying advanced healing spells. I might be able to borrow her book if I come up with a convincing enough excuse. Are you two okay here together?"

"We're fine, 'Mione," said Harry, accepting her hug and a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him before exiting the room, too. Malfoy was watching the two of them with interest.

"Did I miss something between the two of you?" smirked Malfoy.

"We're friends," said Harry, agitated. Malfoy raised his eyebrow, but he didn't say anything else. It was Harry that studied him this time. "What I don't get, is why you came back to tell us. You've always hated us. Why not let Voldemort do what he wants?"

"I'm on the same side as you now, Potter," said Malfoy. Harry nodded.

"Didn't ever think I'd hear you say that," he said finally. "Do you—er, want to clean up? We are in a bathroom."

"I noticed," said Malfoy dryly. He looked both amused and agitated. "I should have just left."

"Why don't you just go to Dumbledore?" asked Harry, taking a seat again. "He would know if you were telling the truth. He would have had you back in school in minutes."

"I got expelled, Potter," said Malfoy. He shrugged. "I deserved it."

"Do you want to clean up?" asked Harry again. He still wasn't sure what to say to Malfoy or even what to consider him. He certainly wasn't an enemy anymore, and he'd revealed too much to be a simple acquaintance, but Harry wasn't ready to call his enemy of four years a friend yet.

"It wouldn't matter," said Malfoy quickly. "Nothing to change into."

Harry eyed him critically. "I have some robes from last year that would fit you. They're too short on me."

"I don't need your hand-me-downs, Potter," said Malfoy. "I don't need any of your charity."

"Do you even just shut up and suck in your pride?" said Harry. "I don't know what you think of us, Ron and Hermione and I, but you had to know we wouldn't just send you on your way after all you told us."

"I don't like do-gooders," retorted Malfoy. He looked a bit sullen.

"You'll get over it," said Harry as the door swung open. It was Ron. He was carrying a bottle of pumpkin juice, a half a loaf of bread, and some roast beef from dinner.

"The house-elves were about to stop for the day, but Dobby," said Ron, staring pointedly at Malfoy when he said the name of the Malfoy's former house-elf, "was kind enough to put this together." He passed the food in the direction of Malfoy, ignoring Harry's scolding look. "Where'd Hermione go?"

"Something about a seventh year in Gryffindor that's studying healing," said Harry with a shrug. He stopped, looking at Malfoy. Finally, he picked up the bread, tore off a chunk, and popped it in his mouth. Harry continued. "She thought she might be able to get a book of advanced spells. That, and she had to feed Crookshanks."

Harry was unaware that the door had opened, and he nearly fell off his chair when a ginger ball of fur brushed against his legs. Hermione was staring disapprovingly at her cat as she shut the door behind her. She was carrying a large brown book.

"Sorry," she said, walking briskly towards them. "I couldn't keep him from following me... oh, your brothers are looking for you, Ron. Something about visiting Percy over Easter?"

"Oh," said Ron, standing. He looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Go see what they wanted," said Harry. "Since you'll be in Gryffindor, would you get an old set of my robes from my trunk?"

"Sure thing," said Ron, slipping out the door again. The room was quiet; Hermione was engrossed in finding the correct healing charm for Malfoy's arm and leg, and Malfoy was making quick work of his dinner. Suddenly, Malfoy flinched as Crookshanks rubbed against his legs.

"What? Scared of a cat?" said Harry, a bit amused.

"No," said Malfoy, "just allergic."

"Crookshanks!" said Hermione, stepping back. However, instead of leaping into her arms, the cat jumped onto Malfoy, causing him to nearly spill his pumpkin juice. Crookshanks simply curled up in his lap, his tail whipping against Malfoy's arm. He purred discontentedly as Hermione lifted him into her arms. "Bad! You don't want to make someone sick, do you?"

Crookshanks didn't look happy with her, either, and he leapt from her arms. Harry hadn't angered him that day, so he curled up beneath his chair. Harry stood.

"Come on, Malfoy," said Harry, standing. Hermione's attention had returned to the book of healing spells. Judging by the look on her face, she hadn't found what she was looking for yet. "No excuse not to get cleaned up now."

"Fine," grumbled Malfoy, rising. The motion seemed to be getting more difficult every time he did it. Harry had to steady him, and Malfoy looked at him resentfully. "I like privacy when I bathe, just like everyone else."

"Trust me, I'll give it to you," said Harry, "but I have a feeling you're going to need a bit of help."

"I'll be fine!" hissed Malfoy as Harry half-led, half-drug him to the showers and changing stalls within the prefect bathroom. "I don't need your help!"

They stopped just past the door to the shower room. Harry looked at Malfoy calmly. "I don't know what you're afraid of," said Harry. "Get over it. You're short the use of two of your limbs—you need some help, and you've got about three options. Either you let me help you, you ask Hermione, or you wait for Ron to come back. What's it going to be?"

Malfoy glared at him. His gray eyes were as cold as always. Harry wanted to shake his head, but he refrained. He didn't like this any more than Malfoy did, but it was also obvious that he'd need some help.

"You can leave in about five seconds," said Malfoy as he shrugged out of his robe and started to struggle out of his shirts. Harry sighed and reached over to help him.

"I wasn't planning on staying a moment longer," Harry shot back. "I'd hope you could get out of your own pants."

Malfoy muttered something incomprehensible, and Harry took a step back. If Malfoy was going to be so stubborn, he might as well leave him on his own. Harry was about to go back to Hermione when Malfoy finally managed to get his shirt off, and Harry understood at once. His stomach turned, trying to imagine what kind of abuse Lucius Malfoy had put his son through that hadn't healed in seven months. Malfoy just glared at him. Harry would have said his former enemy looked ashamed if he didn't know better.

"There, you've had your peek. A spell to keep them from ever really healing, not until father wanted them to. I reckon he's still angry," sneered Malfoy. "Why don't you go back out there with Granger now? I can take care of myself."

"Don't be ignorant, Malfoy," advised Harry. "That's infected—"

"Oh, what would you know?" said Malfoy, angrily. Harry looked away. It wasn't time to go into his own experiences with abusive family members. Instead, he shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk out of the shower room.

"Take as long as you want!" called Harry over his shoulder. He sat down on the marble step behind Hermione, and the water started to run a few seconds later.

"Everything okay?" said Hermione, looking up. "I've found the spells."

"Everything's just fine," said Harry a bit absently. Hermione set the book down on the ground in front of her, and she walked over him. He put his arm around her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Tonight has been... odd," said Hermione softly.

"If that's what you call it," muttered Harry. "Are you okay?"

"Do you know how many times I've been asked that, now?"

"I'm concerned about you, 'Mione," said Harry. He leaned over, kissing her head. His chin rested on her head.

"You needn't," said Hermione. "I'm fine. I'll be just fine as long as I have—"

"As long as you have what?" questioned Harry

"Nothing," said Hermione quickly. She tilted her head and looked away. Harry couldn't see her face, but he could only imagine what she was thinking. He slipped into his own thoughts.

Voldemort had returned, and he had come closer to Hogwarts than anyone had realized. Harry began to feel anger concentrating at the pit of his stomach. Voldemort—or his work, at least—had been here at Hogwarts, and nothing had been done about it. Ron had nearly been killed, and nothing had been done about it. Students had disappeared for days and weeks and even months, and nothing had been done about it.

And Hermione had been kidnapped, violated, and nearly killed, and nothing had been done about it. That last thought impacted Harry the most. He knew what had to be done, and he knew Dumbledore was not doing it. It was about time that he took the charge

---

"Where'd the rat go?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Ron's voice. Hermione shook her head slightly, as if she were surprised to see him. He was carrying some of Harry's old things, and his eyes were sweeping around the bathroom.

"Malfoy's in the showers," said Harry, jerking a thumb in that direction and scooting away from Hermione. He reached a hand up to adjust his glasses.

"We have to be nice to him," said Ron glumly, sitting down on Hermione's other side.

"What other choice do we have?" replied Harry. He rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

"It'd still be nice to kick him around a bit," grumbled Ron. "I don't want to trust him."

"But you have to, so you might as well stop complaining about it," said Hermione matter-of-factly, "and maybe he won't be so horrible now that's his not on Voldemort's side."

"He's still pretty fond of that smirk of his," said Harry, tracing the groves between each block of marble.

"Why do we have to be good people?" questioned Ron.

"Because we might need his help," quipped Hermione. She seemed to be thinking on the same lines of Harry. Sure enough, she continued, "What are we going to do? Should we tell Dumbledore?"

"Why is it always our problem?" said Ron. "Is there even anything we can do?"

"There always has been before," said Harry. He paused, hearing the running water slow and then stop. He stood, picking up the stack Ron had brought down. "Just a second," he said, scooting into the room and setting it down next to Malfoy's clothing.

"We don't even know for sure what's going on," said Ron when Harry returned.

"Well, we do know that, whatever it is, it isn't right. Isn't that enough?" said Hermione. Harry bit his lip. She was thinking exactly as he was. Slowly, Ron began nodding.

"But what are we supposed to do about it?" questioned Ron again. Harry was lost in his own thoughts once more.

"You've always figured out something in the past."

The three looked up to see Malfoy limping out of the bathroom. Without the layers of dirt and grime, he certainly looked like his old self. He hobbled towards them, and the three friends scooted together to make room for him on the ledge. Harry eyed him critically and spoke hesitantly.

"There had to be some reason why you came to us," said Harry. "What are we supposed to do about something we don't even understand?"

"I came because there was a lot I needed to get off my chest," said Malfoy. He glanced up, almost hopefully, and then it faded into a smirk. "Besides, I'd feel a tad guilty if the world imploded because you didn't know enough to save it again, Potter."

"So you came because you didn't want to have a guilty conscience," said Hermione flatly. Malfoy just smirked.

"You never cease to amaze me with your consistency, Malfoy," said Harry. He wasn't nearly as surprised as Ron and Hermione looked. It wasn't like Malfoy to do something if it wouldn't benefit him in the end. His change of heart about the Dark side was more than any of them could have asked for. They would have been disappointed if they had expected a complete turnaround in personality.

"I certainly appreciate your help," said Malfoy sincerely, "but I had my reasons for not wanting it. I hadn't any intention of giving you mine in return."

"Of course," said Ron. His usual look of disgust toward Malfoy was back. Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"I found the spells," she said at last, and she stood to retrieve the book.

"Maybe she'll pull a Lockhart," whispered Ron snidely to Harry. "I'd like to see his arm turn to rubber."

"He's already helped us," whispered Harry in response. "He might not realize it, but he helped us realize we were stupid to think nothing was going on."

"We knew something was going on," insisted Ron. "We were just choosing to ignore it—like everyone else."

"Right," muttered Harry. He watched Hermione intently as she reread the spells and withdrew her wand. Her expression was enough to let him know that she was torn between helping Malfoy and hating him for leading them into this, then backing out himself.

But what had he led them into? Harry didn't have an answer. Malfoy really hadn't told them much that they didn't already know. The only thing he had done was confirming the suspicions that they already had. Voldemort had been at Hogwarts with his work. Even then, they were just deducing from his story. He shook his head, watching Hermione. She had obviously decided to go through with helping him.

"Thanks," said Malfoy when she finished. Hermione still looked a bit angry with him, but she also looked satisfied. Harry knew that she'd just preformed some difficult magic; he had trouble with anything but the most basic healing charm.

"So you just came here to taunt us with some story about Voldemort and leave again?" said Ron finally. Malfoy shrugged.

"Somewhat. I figured you could use the knowledge of his activity," he said. "It's not up to me to figure out what it all means. It's you he's after."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence," mumbled Ron. Harry stood up abruptly.

"Thank you, Malfoy," he said, quickly. He'd been hoping that they could count on their former enemy for some help, but he had obviously been wrong. Now, Harry just wanted Malfoy to go on his way, so he could talk to Hermione and Ron. Malfoy seemed to sense this.

"I really appreciate all your help. I'll be on my way now," said Malfoy, almost cheerfully. Harry suddenly had a feeling that, despite his worlds, this wouldn't be the last time they saw Malfoy.

"Good luck!" he called, backing away from them. He smirked, and he was gone before they could practically blink. A long time passed with Ron and Harry still sitting on the marble ledge and Hermione standing a few feet away.

"Who does he think he is?" said Ron angrily. "He waltzes in, tells us some kind of sob story, says he's on our side, lets us help him, and then leaves us more confused than we were to begin with!"

"Now wait a minute," said Hermione suddenly. "Malfoy might have proved he wasn't all bad, but did you expect him to stick around and help us? Maybe something he said will help us understand what is going on!"

"Why are we suddenly so concerned with what's going on?" said Ron. "Why is it suddenly up to us to figure it all out? Why have we suddenly decided to listen to Malfoy?"

"Ron," said Harry slowly, "if we don't care about what's going on, then who will? Maybe Malfoy's off track about assuming Voldemort is behind everything. Maybe we all are, but what if we're not? Then what happens? I don't know about you, but I don't want to not wake up one morning, Hogwarts lying in ruins."

"I don't, either," said Hermione softly.

"Same," said Ron. "So what do you do when you don't know what's being done?"

"You try to find out," said Harry. He glanced at Hermione. "Should we start in the library tomorrow?"

"Bright and early," she replied.

"Books," grumbled Ron.


	15. Chapter 15: The Ten Smokes of Brilliance

Chapter Fifteen

THE TEN SMOKES OF BRILLIANCE

The next day, Saturday, was the last day of March. It also happened to be a Hogsmeade weekend, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't follow through with their plans to start searching for clues in the library that morning. They didn't even talk about Malfoy's appearance the night before; Hermione was pulled off into a group of Gryffindor girls that wanted to "cheer her up" because of Pansy's comments the night before, and Ron gave Harry an apologetic look as Anna dragged him off in the opposite direction. In the end, Harry had spent the day with Neville and Dean and Seamus.

The next morning, as he ate breakfast alone in the Great Hall, he was starting to wonder if it would be the same situation that day. Hermione was nowhere to be found, and Ron had nearly chucked his pillow in Harry's direction when he tried to wake him up. Harry shoveled his breakfast so quickly that, Hedwig, who had flown in to visit him when the morning mail was delivered, started to nip at him disapprovingly. When he was finished, he decided to head to the library, whether Hermione and Ron came or not. If they didn't show, Harry figured he could just work on his Defense Arts essay.

He didn't have to. Hermione was sitting alone at a corner table, hunched over a thick book. She obviously didn't notice Harry was approaching, as she jumped and whipped out her wand when he touched her shoulder. Harry took a careful step backwards.

"Oh, it's you!" exclaimed Hermione quietly, blushing as she shoved her wand back into her pocket. "I don't know who I thought was sneaking up behind me!"

Harry chuckled, pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, for at least an hour," said Hermione, her attention going back to the book. Her eyes were squinted, and she leaned in very close to the page. "I was hoping I'd see you," she said, and then she quickly added, "or Ron, of course. I've been working on my essay; it's most fascinating..."

"Ron was threatening me with both his pillow and his wand this morning," said Harry, pulling out his own schoolbooks. "I haven't really talked to him since Friday night, but I know he thinks we're going about this all wrong."

"Uh-huh," muttered Hermione, looking up. She slipped her hand onto the book to mark her place, and she flipped back several pages. "I found something that I wanted to show you."

Harry scooted closer to her, peering to where her finger was pointing. The text was minute, and he understood at once why she had been reading so intently. "What does it say?"

"Well, the entire chapter outlines how the Affinity of Relations is established," explained Hermione, "and this passage is about 'temporary affinities.'"

"What's that?" said Harry.

"It's an entirely different concept than the actual Affinity of Relations," said Hermione, and Harry caught the note of frustration in her voice. He could almost see the thoughts turning in her head. Professor Lupin had set both a minimum and a maximum number of scrolls for the length of the essay, and he had a feeling she was thinking up the best way to ask for extra space. "There are certain things that a wizard or witch can conjure that have a brief paralyzing effect on the mind of another wizard or witch."

"Does this have to do with—" Harry trailed off, noticing that Madam Pince was glaring at him, and he decided to be careful, "—You-Know-Who?"

Hermione nodded earnestly. "I think it might," she said, jabbing her finger at the book again. "'These temporary affinities are established through Ten Smokes of Brilliance. Of these, Black and Gray are most common. Both are characterized by a choking sensation and an awful, and both can temporary paralyze anyone who inhales them; however, the black is considered to be the stronger of the two. Not only is it harder to conjure, but it often leads to unconsciousness beyond initial paralysis...' The messages were all in gray smoke, and the smoke on Halloween was black!"

"Let me see that," said Harry, knowing immediately she was on to something when he snatched the book from her and reread the section. He looked up, brushing some of his unruly hair away from his eyes. "On Halloween, all those kids did pass out... and the prefect common room had an awful smell after—"

"Yes," said Hermione quickly, placing her hand over his. "And before—I was having trouble thinking clearly the second after I stepped in there."

"Does it say anything else about the smoke?" said Harry, and Hermione shook her head, so he passed the book back to her. "Ten Smokes of Brilliance? Do you think there would be something else about them somewhere?"

"Harry, this library has hundreds of thousands of books," said Hermione, amused. Harry smiled, letting his hand drop from hers.

"Good point," he said, standing up. "I'd better start looking then, eh?"

---

"So the Black Smoke of Brilliance had to have been what filled the Great Hall, but the Gray Smoke of Brilliance was what spelled out all those messages," muttered Ron later that afternoon, flipping through the pages of a book. "But why not use the same one?"

Harry was peering over his shoulder in seconds. He'd been the one to find the information, and he hadn't even considered the difference. "Er, that's a good question."

"Well, the Black Smoke is understandably more difficult to conjure," said Hermione without looking up from her own book. She sounded a bit disconnected, too engrossed in one activity to really pay much attention to the other. "So the person that conjured it is more capable than whoever conjured the Gray Smoke."

"Herms," said Harry, touching her arm, "it was Voldemort both times. Why wouldn't he be consistent?"

"I don't like that nickname," reminded Hermione. She finally peered away from the book, but she didn't answer his question. Harry turned back to his own research.

About twenty minutes later, he pushed it away and reached into his bag for his books about the Dark Scar. As interested as he was in figuring out more about all the horrors that had gripped Hogwarts in the last months, he also had an essay to write and O.W.L.s to study for on top of his usual homework.

Harry was actually a bit reluctant to work on his Defense paper. The more he found out about the Dark Scar, the more he found out about the Death Eaters, the more forbidding it all seemed, and he didn't want to let on to Hermione how worried it had him. He shook his head as he took out his Charms text.

---

"Have you finished your essay, Harry?"

Harry looked up, surprised to see Hermione packing up her books, more surprised she'd even think it possible. Ron's chair was empty, and his schoolbag was gone. Harry glanced at his watch. Over an hour had passed since he'd started working on his homework, and he'd been so frustrated by a concept in Transfigurations that he hadn't noticed how much time had slipped by.

"Er, no," said Harry quickly. "I've made enough progress on it for a while, and I needed to get my other homework done."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, peering over his shoulder. Harry didn't even need to look up at her to know what she was doing. There had been very few assignments he'd completed since they became friends that she hadn't checked for him.

"You might want to rethink your answer for number three," said Hermione, sitting down beside him again. "Other then that, everything looks good."

"I don't understand the concept behind it," said Harry with a sigh. He looked over at her, resting his forehead against his open palm. "I don't know how you do it all, 'Mione."

"How I do what?" said Hermione. She had taken his textbook from him, flipping through the pages. Finally, she stopped and slid it back to him, pointing to a passage. "Read that. I think it'll help you."

"Thanks," said Harry, marking the page and shutting the book. He had to cram it into his schoolbag to get it to fit. With all the extra books he needed for Professor Lupin's essay, his bag was starting to resemble Hermione's. "I'll worry about it later."

"Okay," said Hermione, standing up. "I'll help you later if you're still confused." There was only about a half an hour before they needed to be in the Great Hall for dinner. When they were out of the library, she stopped, looking up at Harry. "How I do what?" she repeated.

"Everything," muttered Harry. She didn't catch it. He smiled down at her. "You've had to deal with so much lately, and you're still on top of everything. You understand everything and always have your homework done, yet you still have time to help Ron and I with ours. You're already studying for the O.W.L.s, and you're a lot farther than either of us on Professor Lupin's essay. Now..." Harry trailed off, not knowing how to put their quest to figure out what was going on into words. Hermione seemed to understand, and she laughed nervously.

"It's nothing, Harry," she said, tucking her bushy hair behind her ear. This time, it was Harry that laughed. He put his arm around her.

"It's a compliment, Hermione," he informed her as they walked toward Gryffindor tower together. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. I think it's amazing."

Hermione blushed, easing out of his hold. She looked down quickly. "Why are you so nice to me?" she asked, and at about that moment, Peeves swooped down over their heads, laughing hysterically. He hovered in mid air before them, still chuckling.

"It's Potter and Granger!" he called, as if it was something unusual.

"Peeves," said Harry, a little annoyed. The ghosts had made themselves scarce for the last few months, but he'd started seeing them more and more since the missing students had reappeared. This was his first time seeing Peeves in weeks. "What do you want?

"Good to be here again," said Peeves mysteriously, and he started spinning around so quickly he looked like a miniature tornado. Harry and Hermione just exchanged a baffled look. Suddenly, Peeves stopped, laughing again. "Too bad I have nothing to bother the ickle couple with!"

"We're leaving, Peeves," called Hermione over her shoulder as she and Harry started walking again. When he was a few feet behind them, she rolled her eyes. Peeves had stopped laughing, and he was now singing an adaptation of his old ditty:

"_Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh what have you done,_

_Snogging Miss Granger, you think it's good fun—_

_But what do you say when the trouble's begun?_

_Wasn't once enough for you?_

_Just be prepared to say adieu,_

_For there isn't room in that hollow for two!"_

"What is he going on about?" asked Harry as they rounded the corner. Peeves was laughing hysterically in the distance. Hermione shook her head.

"It's Peeves," she said flatly, "you should know not to pay him any mind."

"One of the professors must have some kind of debt that they owe him," reasoned Harry. He smiled at Hermione. "Otherwise, I'm sure they would have thrown him out long ago."

Hermione had to agree, and, at about that moment, a very plump brown owl flew down the corridor. She swooped down over them, dropping a pre-paid letter into Hermione's hands before flying out of sight. Hermione glanced at the owl, which didn't seem to be written on the usual parchment. She paled, and then she stuffed it into her bag.

"I just remembered I needed to talk to Professor McGonagall about something," said Hermione quickly, and it didn't take much for Harry to realize she wasn't being truthful. He'd put his hand on her arm when he'd seen her pale, and she backed out of his grasp once more.

"'Mione..." he started, but it was no use. She was already heading down the corridor.

"I'll talk to you at dinner, Harry!" she called, and Harry shook his head. He doubted she needed the reminder that Professor McGonagall's classroom was in the opposite direction. He stood there for a second, wondering what that owl had been about. Suddenly, he felt something touch his shoulder, and he had his wand out so quickly he nearly hexed Professor Lupin. Harry lowered his wand, an apologetic expression on his face, but Lupin just chuckled.

"I should know better than startle you, Harry," said Lupin, smiling. He glanced down the hallway in the direction Hermione had just disappeared. "Perhaps you should have told her that Minerva's room is just down the last hall."

"Maybe she's taking the long way around," said Harry a bit sarcastically. Lupin smiled at him sadly.

"Are the two of you fighting again?" asked the professor. Harry glanced up at him. He wasn't aware that Lupin knew about their fight earlier in the year. Then again, Harry wasn't even sure if it could be considered a fight.

"No, we're not fighting," said Harry, and Lupin began walking. Harry followed him. "At least, if we are, I'm not aware of it. Hermione just got an owl, and I guess she just didn't want me to read it."

Lupin nodded understandingly, ushering Harry into his classroom. "She didn't sound angry," he assured Harry, shutting the door behind him. "It's a good thing I caught you, though. I've been wanting to talk to you for a few days."

"About what?" questioned Harry, bewildered. He set his heavy schoolbag down on the floor, leaning against one of the desks in the front row.

"It's nothing to be worried about," said Lupin. "Would you like to come into my office? I've taken a liking to the hot chocolate the house elves served all winter, and I've been brewing my own version. I just ventured to the kitchen for a little more sugar."

"Sure," said Harry, following Lupin. He was still a bit perplexed, even though Lupin often checked in with him on Sirius's behalf. Most of the time, however, it was a few minutes of conversation before or after class.

Sure enough, there was an old fashioned coffee pot over some kind of heater Harry didn't recognize. Lupin stirred in a bit more sugar before offering Harry a cup. He declined.

"I was wondering how you were doing with your essay," said Lupin a few minutes later, sitting down in the chair behind his desk. Harry took a seat in one of the chairs across from him.

"Oh, it's coming along fine," said Harry truthfully. "I've been able to find a lot of information."

"That's good to hear," said Lupin, sipping his drink. "Needless to say, I was a little surprised when the Sorting Hat gave you the Dark Scar."

"You were?" questioned Harry, squinting. "Why?"

"You didn't notice?" asked Lupin.

"What do you mean?"

Lupin shook his head. "I knew all the topics the hat had been given to assign," he explained. "I probably should have had you and Hermione and Ron go at the beginning, even though Dumbledore assured me that the hat wouldn't forget anyone and give him or her the wrong topic. You see, he wanted each student to write about something that appealed to them or to a problem they were having."

"Yeah," agreed Harry. He and Ron had noticed that. "But why would you want the three of us to go at the beginning?"

"I'm sure you've noticed that the Affinity of Relations is a very complex topic," said Lupin. Harry nodded, but he didn't see what it had to do with anything. "Dumbledore and I did our best to chose topics with certain students in mind. I didn't think such an advanced topic should be assigned, but Dumbledore insisted. I figured he wanted you to have it."

"Hermione got it," said Harry, "but I was supposed to?"

"I'm not sure," Lupin admitted. "That's what I expected, at least, and I realized that only three topics were left when I reached you and Hermione. I skipped over her because I wanted to make sure you got the topic Dumbledore intended for you."

"Maybe he intended for me to have the Dark Scar," said Harry uncertainly. Lupin raised an eyebrow, sipping his cocoa again.

"But does the topic make you uncomfortable in any way?" asked Lupin.

"No," said Harry quickly. "I mean, at first I thought my scar might be one, but I figured out pretty quickly that it wasn't."

"Exactly," agreed Lupin, "why I found it pretty peculiar. The Sorting Hat is yet to make a mistake, so I needn't worry. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I have about half of it written," said Harry, gathering his things. The clock on the wall above Lupin's head showed that dinner would be starting in ten minutes. He started to stand, but something made him stop.

"Professor? Can you explain the Affinity of Relations to me, anyway? I came across it in my own reading..."

"...And Hermione gave you so much information that she lost you?" finished the professor. He chuckled when Harry nodded reluctantly. "That one, she'll do a thorough job. What would you like to know?"

Professor Lupin had abandoned his cup, and he was leaned forward at his desk, his hands in his lap. He was watching Harry carefully, almost studying him. The look in his eyes told Harry that his professor had anticipated his question.

"Well, Hermione said something about it linking one wizard or witch to another in the magical world through a non-magical situation," said Harry, "which doesn't make sense to me."

"Well, perhaps I can give you an example," said Lupin thoughtfully. He grimaced. "No, it's not a very pleasant topic. Let's apply it to your own topic and say someone interfered in a Death Eater curse and was left with a Dark Scar."

"Uh-huh," muttered Harry, nodding to show that he was following along.

"Well, often, the person left with the scar would suffer beyond the initial curse," said Lupin, still watching Harry closely. "An Affinity of Relations would sometimes occur, and the scarred would be left linked to his or her curser. Sometimes, the curser merely gained a sense of the other person's well being, and other times, he or she would gain a varying degree of access to the person's thoughts and feelings. What makes the Affinity so dangerous, though, is the third circumstance. Sometimes, the curser will be left with the ability to influence the mind of the scarred. In any case, the Affinity of Relations is dangerous because it makes someone more vulnerable to his or her curser. That's why the Death Eaters were so successful in... Harry, are you all right?"

"What?" demanded Harry, confused. Lupin was looking at him through concerned eyes.

"You've grown quite pale," said Lupin.

"I have?" said Harry, hoping it sounded convincing. If he looked the way he felt, he didn't have a bit of trouble believing he had grown pale. "I was just trying to take in what you were saying. I think I understand now, but I thought that the Affinity of Relations had to do with non-magical occurrences."

"It does," said Lupin. "It can be connected to the result of magic, too, like in the case of the Dark Mark. Other times, it's non-magical, unpleasant situations. I think I heard a story about two drunken wizards getting in a bar fight. One pushed the other out the window, and he spent three weeks getting the other's thoughts before he realized what happened."

"What about the Ten Smokes of Brilliance?" said Harry suddenly. Immediately, he wanted to take the words back. This time, Professor Lupin was the one who paled.

"What do you know about the Ten Smokes of Brilliance?" asked Lupin darkly.

"Er, nothing," said Harry. It was only a little lie. He didn't really know that much about them. "It's just something I saw in Hermione's notes."

"I see," said Lupin, scratching his chin. He started opening drawers on his desk, taking out a quill and parchment. Harry glanced at his wristwatch.

"Well, I should go," said Harry uncomfortably, standing. He expected Lupin to stand too. "It's dinnertime."

"I know," said Lupin absently. "I'll be right there. There's an owl I must send first."

Harry nodded, thanking Lupin for his hospitality, concern, and explanation. He let the door to the professor's office close, and he stood in the classroom for a few more moments. Finally, he shook his head and headed in the direction of the Great Hall. There was another owl he was even more eager to find out about.

---

"You're late," observed Hermione as Harry slid into the seat next to her. He shrugged and threw his book bag under the table. The food had already been served.

"Yeah," agreed Harry. The color had returned to her face, and she was even smiling. "Did you catch up with Professor McGonagall?"

"Were you looking for her?" Ron frowned through a mouthful of food. He hadn't witnessed the scene in the hall earlier.

"Oh, no, but I found a solution to my problem, nonetheless." Ron looked satisfied, but Harry gave Hermione a knowing look. She just smiled guiltily.

"When did you leave the library, Ron?" asked Harry, helping himself to generous portion of beef. He hadn't had a big lunch.

Ron scowled, and he looked in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. "Just after five."

"Trouble in paradise," whispered Hermione, tugging on Harry's arm. "He and Anna got in a big fight. I think her entire house witnessed it."

Ron was still glowering, and he attacked his green beans almost viciously. Harry was surprised that he was even eating them; Ron hated almost all vegetables. His attention remained focused toward the end of the Ravenclaw table where the fourth year girls sat, and Harry knew full well his mind was somewhere else. He waved his hand in front of Ron's face a few times, but he didn't seem to notice. Harry turned back to Hermione. She was shaking her head sadly.

"So why'd you take off?" he asked quietly. She shifted and drew the letter from her pocket. Hermione tapped it, and she grinned.

"I told you a few weeks ago that my parents wanted me to come home for Easter and enroll in the local school," said Hermione, and Harry nodded. "I wrote them back saying I would do no such thing, and Mum replied with a demand that I come home to discuss it with them."

"You sound... er, pleased with that," said Harry, looking at her like she was nuts. Hermione shook her head, waving her hand.

"That was last week," she explained. She was about to continue, when the second-year sitting next to Harry interrupted them. He passed him a scroll and quill. It was the list of Easter plans.

Harry took the quill and went to place his name in the "Staying at Hogwarts" column. He glanced at it hesitantly, noticing that the list had already been through two of the houses and not a single person was staying yet. He put the quill down on the parchment, and he felt a warm hand close on his. Hermione moved his hand over to the first column. He looked at her, confused.

"I wrote her back," said Hermione, referring to her mother's letter. "I was afraid that they'd make me stay home if I went back for the holiday because they tried to at Christmas. I explained that Ron was going home for the holidays, and I wasn't going to leave one of my best friends here all alone. She melted, and she told me to invite you to come home with me."

Her eyes were shining, and Harry couldn't help but smile as he put his name down in the leaving list. "I would have been fine here," said Harry.

"You would have been all alone," said Hermione briskly. Her face softened. "I need you there, Harry, for moral support. I can't loose Hogwarts."

Harry understood. "You won't," he assured. "Just talk to them, 'Mione. You've always described them as reasonable people. They'll listen."

"You're right," said Hermione hesitantly. She bit her lip, and then she glanced across the table to Ron. "I think he may be a lost cause."

"He might be," agreed Harry. He made a mental note to talk to Ron that night.

---

The next day, they attended their first Care of Magical Creatures class in a long time. Ron had disappeared the night before to sulk about his and Anna's argument, so Harry hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him. He did have a chance to talk to Hermione; however, he'd decided against telling her what Professor Lupin had told him. He wasn't completely sure what Lupin had meant in telling him about his topic, and he didn't want to worry Hermione.

Instead, Hermione read ahead in Charms while Harry created a Divination chart, and then they took turns quizzing each other from their History of Magic textbook. The sun of early spring had already warmed up the Hogwarts ground considerably, and they were comfortable in light cloaks as they sat in the grass outside Hagrid's hut, waiting for class to start.

Fred and George's radio had started going haywire the night before and wouldn't turn off, so Harry had been grumpy that morning from lack of sleep. Now, he and Hermione were bantering about the night before. They'd placed a bet on who knew more of the History of Magic material, and Hermione, surprisingly, had only beaten Harry by a narrow margin. He owed her a butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks the next time they went to Hogsmead, and he was a bit bitter about it.

Ron scrambled from the direction of the castle about five minutes after the lesson should have begun, muttering as he sat down next to Hermione in the grass. Hagrid was in back, letting the hursles out of their pens, and he scratched Erinel absently as he lumbered toward him.

"She won't even talk to me," said Ron again and again. "She won't even look at me. She hates me."

"It'll be okay," said Harry, clapping his friend on the back. Ron just stared ahead glumly. Hermione was too busy with Erinel, who was showering her with kisses and trying to leap into her arms, to say much. She kept telling the frisky hursle to get down, but Harry knew full well that she didn't care. They hadn't had class in three weeks, and Hagrid had been a bit tightlipped about the subject. He just said that the hursles were going through a difficult and dangerous stage, but, judging on Erinel's loving actions, it didn't seem like it.

"Ten'chen! Ten'chen, ever'one! 'Et yehr 'ursle an' sit where yeh kin hear meh!" called Hagrid, waving his arms. He was standing several feet away, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all moved a little closer to him. In the time it took them to move with Erinel, Hagrid had scooped up Nigel, the hursle that had been long abandoned by Malfoy's group. He had a nasty disposition and growled when one of the Slytherins got too close.

"Good to see yeh all again," said Hagrid warmly. "Was'n much I could teach yeh fer a few weeks. Now tha' the 'ursles are more mature, we kin star' tamin' 'em."

For the next hour, the students practiced calling their hursles by name and using basic commands. Erinel was the first to start responding to the sit command, which brought a smile of pride to Hermione's face. He rolled over happily in front of her before finally settling down to sleep. Hermione petted him gently as she watched the other groups. She saw one Slytherin yell at his frightened hursle and began to look very angry. Hagrid was walking around to check on each group's progress. Ron even seemed to snap out of his Anna-induced stupor.

"'E really likes yeh, 'Ermione," said a deep voice from behind them. Hagrid was scratching his beard, a twinkle in his dark eyes, and dragging an old wooden chair in their direction. Hermione beamed, and Erinel squawked in his sleep. Hagrid reached down to scratch the feathery animal's belly. "Are yeh okay, Ron? Yeh don't look so well."

"He'll be fine," answered Harry, clapping Ron's back again. "He and Anna are fighting."

Hagrid's brow furrowed. "What abou'?"

"Absolutely nothing," grumbled Ron. "She says I never spend any time with her, says I'm always with my friends or practicing Quidditch! Can you believe that?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous glances, and Hagrid cleared his throat. He looked at Ron sympathetically one last time before the twinkle returned to his eye. "I got summat to ask yeh."

"What is it, Hagrid?" asked Hermione, leaning forward. Ron and Harry followed suit. Hagrid had lowered his voice, but he was positively beaming.

"Do yeh have any plans fer the last week o' summer yet?" asked Hagrid hopefully, and they shook their heads. He smiled even wider. "'O course, I'm gonna have to get ol' Dumbledore's approval, but that won't be a problem. Cin yeh all be here then?"

There were three more nods. "What's going on the last week of summer?" Ron wanted to know. There was still a glum note to his voice, but it was hard not to catch Hagrid's obvious cheer.

"Well," said Hagrid, scratching his beard. "I've bin tryin' to git the nerve to ask Olympe summat for a long time now, and I did las' nigh'."

"Oh Hagrid!" gasped Hermione. "That's wonderful!"

"Said yes," said Hagrid thoughtfully. Then, he broke out into a grin again, but he had to reach into his pocket for a handkerchief. He dabbed at his eyes. "We're gonna live here, together. I'm gonna fix it up real nice for us... never bin so 'appy in me life!"

"We'll be here," declared Harry, and Ron nodded enthusiastically. Hagrid went on exclaiming about his good fortune for a few more minutes, and Erinel even woke up, squawking happily. Hermione had to shush him.

"Too bad yehr paren's are Muggles, 'Ermione. I would've let 'im live with yeh this summer," said Hagrid.

"What's going to happen to him?" asked Hermione, eyes growing wide. Hagrid chuckled.

"I'm going to keep 'im here fer yeh," assured Hagrid. "The res' are a goin' to the Ministry, though."

"Why are they going to the Ministry?" questioned Ron. "What are they going to use them for?"

"'Ey're real good guard animals," explained. "'Ey kin use 'em to sense evil. 'Ey just know when summat's not right. 'Ey make a good fuss and won't calm down. 'At's why I hav'n bin havin' class—"

Hagrid trailed off, looking sheepish. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a glance. They knew Hagrid had just done what he was famous for: telling someone something that was supposed to be a secret. Harry glanced at Hagrid casually.

"What's been rattling them?" he said.

"Yeh jus' forgit yeh heard that," said Hagrid sternly.

---

Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't just forget what Hagrid had said to them so easily. It was obvious that the hursle's behavior was yet another clue in the year's mysterious happenings, and it was also obvious that Hagrid knew more about what was going on than he wanted to tell. Hermione had dashed straight up to the library after class that afternoon, hoping to find information on hursles, but she had been disappointed when there was little more information then what Hagrid had already said. Harry had similar luck. Ron managed to find an entire book about hursels in the catalog, but the book had been checked out to someone for most of the year.

Besides Hagrid's slip about the hursles, the three friends had other things to worry about. Harry and Ron had several late night talks about his predicament with Anna, and Harry got a sense that the fight had been a lot deeper than Ron simply not spending enough time with her. He had pressed for more information at first, but he had stopped when he sensed Ron wasn't going to talk about it under any circumstance.

Classes went on as usual, but there was the addition of an excited buzz of students anticipating the upcoming holiday. The week went slowly for some, but it flew by for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione kept to herself more than ever, and Harry had a feeling that she having a hard time again. Harry and Ron had Quidditch practices almost every afternoon, and the teachers seemed frantic to finish lessons before the spring holiday. Snape was the exception, of course, and he chose to assign another essay to the fifth years when filling in for Professor Lupin. Still, the week passed, and it was soon Friday evening.

"I can't believe this!" moaned Ron, stabbing violently at his dinner. "We aren't going to have any time to practice!"

"I'm sure you'll live," said Hermione, cringing in disgust as a bit of Yorkshire pudding flew from his plate and onto her robes. She brushed it off. "It's just Quidditch."

"Just Quidditch?" screeched Ron. "What kind of a witch are you? Tell her, Harry!"

"Er," said Harry, eyeing his two friends. Angelina had just tracked them down to tell them that the Slytherin rematch would be held on the first weekend back from Easter holiday. He decided to compromise. "Well, it will be difficult just having that week to practice, but we're better than Slytherin."

Hermione looked satisfied, but Harry knew Ron was still worried about the rematch. He had a feeling, however, that his friend's discomfort came more from the idea of the rematch rather than the date. He knew Ron felt like he had to prove himself, but he also knew that Ron was terrified that something would happen to finish him off. Even so, Ron let the subject drop and went back to eating.

"I still need to pack," grumbled Ron a few minutes later, his eyes darting in the direction of the great wizard's clock at the front of the Great Hall. Hermione looked at him disapprovingly.

"You haven't started packing yet?" she questioned. Ron shook his head, and her attention turned to Harry. "Surely you have?"

"Er," said Harry, and he turned his explanation into a hacking cough.

"Very funny," said Hermione. "You needn't bring everything, of course. My family is completely Muggle, so we won't be able to practice any spells, but you really should bring your books. I don't know how you could afford to not study—"

"'Mione?" interrupted Ron. "You do realize that this is a holiday, don't you?"

"Does it make any difference?" said Hermione sincerely. "I think it's rather silly to have a set time for learning."

"Exactly," said Harry quickly, giving Ron a pointed look. "What else do I need?"

"Just the necessities," said Hermione. "Hedwig is welcome to come, but you won't need all your robes and cauldron and broom—"

"Take your broom," advised Ron. "I wouldn't leave it here and risk it being cursed or hexed."

Hermione stared at Ron, and Harry had a feeling they were dangerously close to bickering. It was going to be a long night.

---

"You know," said Harry nervously a few hours later, "maybe this isn't such a good idea, 'Mione. If your parents are as upset about you being a witch as you've let on, what makes you think they're going to welcome a wizard into their home?"

"Harry," said Hermione patiently. They were in the main common room, and the rest of the Gryffindors were starting to clear out. Only a handful of students remained, and most of them were staying at Hogwarts over the vacation and didn't have to be up early the next morning to catch the train. "I promise it'll be fine."

"I've never celebrated Easter before," said Harry, thinking up another excuse.

"They'll understand," assured Hermione. "Mum and Dad know all about you and Ron."

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" questioned Harry. His nerves were apparent in his eyes. He looked down at her, and she took his hands in hers.

"Listen to me, Harry," said Hermione, and she blushed. "You're my best friend. You have a charming personality. You're polite and helpful. If anything, you'll prove to my parents that wizards and witches can be wonderful people."

"If you say so," said Harry, but he was still uncertain. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Now go!" she said, dropping his hands. She pushed him in the direction of the boys' dormitory. "I'll see you in the morning, Harry."

"Sure thing," said Harry, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach. The only Muggles he had ever spent time with were his hideous aunt, uncle, and cousin, and he was nervous about meeting Mr. and Mrs. Granger. He couldn't explain it, but the idea of spending Easter with Hermione was making him feel a bit apprehensive. He climbed the stairs of the boys' dormitory slowly. He heard a door creak open and shut, and he knew Hermione was already back in the girls' dormitory.

The unmistakable sound of music came from a particular dorm room at the end of the hallway, and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the string of curses coming from one of the Weasley twins. A long bang followed the swear words, and then a moment of silence, but the radio sprung back to life a few minutes later. The cursing had begun again when Harry pushed open the door to his and Ron's room. Ron was already in his pajamas, lying in bed and paging through one of his many Chudley Cannons books.

"You're scared about spending the entire week with just Hermione," observed Ron. Harry wanted to grab something that remained scattered around the room after their frantic packing and chuck it at his friend for his all-knowing tone. "Now why is that?"

"I wouldn't know," said Harry, "because I'm not scared."

"Yes you are," taunted Ron as Harry pulled his shirt over his head and exchanged it for his pajama top. "You want to make a good impression on the Grangers."

"Yeah, well," said Harry, "you would too. If you were visiting Hermione for a week, would you want her parents to hate you?"

"Nope," said Ron, his tone still gleeful. "I wouldn't want them to hate me, but I wouldn't be nearly as concerned as you, Potter."

"I'm not worried, Ron," said Harry calmly, but he had to turn around quickly so his friend wouldn't notice the deep blush rising to his cheeks.

"You can admit it anytime," said Ron cheerfully, and Harry heard him close his book. The candles on Ron's side of the room flickered and then went out. Harry turned around, just wanting to hex his friend. He had really gotten annoying lately. Instead, though, Harry did the mature thing, blowing out his own candles, ignoring Ron's comments, and crawling into his own bed.

After such a tiring week, sleep should have come quickly, but it didn't. Harry still wouldn't respond to Ron's many comments, but he was finding it harder to ignore them every day. There had been a lingering doubt in his mind for a long time, and he was unable to push it away anymore.

When he finally did fall asleep, Harry had another one of his odd dreams. He was wandering very aimlessly through a long, narrow stone corridor that kept looping off in another direction. Finally, the hallway emptied into a dank, dimly lit room that look like a very shrunken version of the Potions dungeon. His head began to throb, and a very heavy stone door closed behind him the second after he entered the chamber. He couldn't see in the dark, but Harry knew he wasn't alone because someone began screaming loudly in one of the back corners. Suddenly, a torch lit on the opposite side of the room, and Harry was greeted by a very unpleasant scent. He felt nauseous; the floor was sticky. He turned again, and realized it was Hermione in the corner. Harry tried to walk to her; he wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her, but something was holding him back—

Harry woke up breathing heavily. He sat straight up in bed, and his hand flew to his forehead. The pain from his scar was so blinding that he couldn't think straight. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, the pain subsided and Harry's head fell back against the pillow. He fell asleep without so much as a second thought, and he had no recollection of the incident in the morning.

---

"Harry! Ron! Have either of you seen my toad—" Harry squinted as the door to their dorm room was flung open and ricocheted violently off the wall. Neville's eyes grew wide as he saw they were still in bed.

"Neville," groaned Ron, pulling his sheets over his head. He wasn't a morning person, and Harry watched the lump underneath the blankets rearrange the pillow so it was on top of his head and not beneath it. Meanwhile, Harry fumbled around for his glasses on the night table. He managed to knock them to the floor.

"Aren't you both leaving for the holiday?" wondered Neville. He was still standing in the doorway, and Ron grunted unhappily from behind the hangings of his four-poster. "The train leaves in half an hour—"

"What?" screeched Ron, looking at his alarm clock. It had stopped sometime during the night, and the hands remained fixed at three-oh-six. "Bloody hell!"

"You'd better hurry," warned Neville, watching both Ron and Harry jump out of bed. "I'd steer clear of the bathroom, over half the dorm is in there already. It seems that almost everyone overslept."

"Thanks Neville," said Harry hurriedly. He managed to locate his glasses on the floor, and Ron was dashing around to get clothing. Still, Neville hung in the doorway.

"So," he said apologetically, "you haven't seen my toad?"

"No," said Ron, nearly colliding with Harry as he scrambled in the direction of his shoes. "Thanks for getting us up, Neville."

"No problem!" said Neville, and he was gone.

"I'll risk the bathroom," said Ron. "You can change in here."

He was out the door in seconds. Harry didn't blame him for being so frantic. Not only did they have to change and gather their things in the next thirty minutes, but they had to get from the school to the platform, also. Already, Harry could hear the fading clamber of his fellow Gryffindors as they scrambled downstairs with their trunks and bags and pets. The dormitory was growing eerily silent. Still, Harry didn't jump when the door burst open again, assuming it was Ron.

"Harry, are you about ready? The last of the carriages are going to be leaving at any minute, and you're going—oh my, Harry, I'm so sorry!"

Definitely not Ron. Harry spun around to see a very red Hermione standing in the doorframe just as Neville had been a few moments earlier. He was sure his face had similar coloring, considering he was standing there half-naked.

"Be right there," he managed, and Hermione shut the door very quickly. Hoping that the mishap wasn't a sign of how the next week was going to be, Harry threw on the rest of his Hogwarts uniform and was shrugging into his robes when Ron reappeared.

"I just saw Hermione going back down to the common room from here—" said Ron, grabbing his bag off the floor. Neither Ron nor Harry had needed their entire trunk.

"Yeah, she was here," interrupted Harry, checking to make sure his wand was in his pocket and grabbing both his bag and Hedwig's cage. "She walked in on me when I was half dressed."

Ron let loose a great guffaw, but he quickly changed it into something that vaguely resembled a sneeze. "That's great," said Ron. "I mean, that's awful, Harry. Did she see something she really shouldn't of?"

"No!" exclaimed Harry, blushing deeply, again, in spite of himself. "It's just the principle of it."

Ron let out a low whistle, and Harry knew he was resisting the urge to laugh hysterically. He shook his head; he didn't find the situation as funny as Ron.

"You'd be embarrassed if it had been you," mumbled Harry.

"Not like you are," said Ron gleefully, "because there's nothing going on between Hermione and I."

"There's nothing going on between the two of us either!" insisted Harry as they clambered down the stairway connected the door to the boy's dormitory to the Gryffindor common room. Only a couple of second years were left in the dorms, and Hermione was the only person left in the main room. She was still a very deep shade of red. Harry blushed again just looking at her.

"I am so sorry, Harry," she said again.

"Not a big deal," said Harry quickly. Ron was still in gales of laughter. Fortunately, Hedwig swooped in through one of the windows at that moment and perched on Harry's shoulder. She flapped one of her snowy white wings against his face while he unlatched the door of her cage. She obediently went to her perch within it.

"I'll let you out when we're on the train," promised Harry, and Hedwig hooted agreeably.

"Why is it that all of the boys managed to oversleep," questioned Hermione slyly as they waved their good-byes to the Fat Lady, "yet all of the girls were up right on time?"

"We actually know the value of rest," grumbled Ron, reaching up, desperately patting his hair down with his hand. It was almost as unruly as Harry's at the moment, and it was obvious he hadn't had the time to smooth it. "My clock stopped in the middle of the night."

"Sure," teased Hermione as they passed the Great Hall. A large group of students was waiting just past the doors to get in the carriages that would take them to the train station, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she realized they wouldn't miss the train.

"Relax!" said Ron heartily, punching her lightly in the arm. "Did you think we'd be late?"

"Yes," said Hermione defensively. She looked to Harry for backing.

"Hey, who nearly knocked me into the wall today when he was scrambling around frantically, trying to locate his shoes?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow. The carriages were returning, empty and ready to take one last batch of passengers to the train. Hermione, Harry, and Ron scrambled into the last one in the line. The train would be leaving in about ten minutes.

They'd no sooner settled in a compartment with Fred, George, and Ginny than the scarlet steam engine started rolling along the tracks. In no time, they were whizzing through the countryside. Fred and George had taken to one corner, whispering softly and shooing away anyone that got too close. Ron challenged Harry to a game of wizard's chess, and Hermione was braiding Ginny's hair again; George had untied the plait earlier.

"We must excuse ourselves," said George solemnly. The witch had just passed their compartment with the snack cart. Between the six of them, they had ended up with a good-sized pile of candy. Ginny was eating a chocolate frog and reading a book, and Hermione had settled on the floor with Harry and Ron to watch their game. At George's announcement, they all looked up. Both twins looked especially mischievous.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"Oh, nothing," said Fred.

"Nothing at all!" George chimed in.

"Likely story," said Ron, turning back to the chess game. "Checkmate."

Harry sighed; he returned the chess pieces Sirius had given him at Christmas to their box. The Weasley twins were still hanging around the compartment, and Ron was looking at them expectantly.

"Well?" he questioned. "Aren't you going to tell us what you're about to pull? I've never know the two of you to not take credit for your work."

"Oh," said Fred, "if you must know—"

"—We're off to play a prank—"

"—On Alicia and Angelina."

Without further explanation, the twins disappeared from the compartment, laughing at their own cleverness. Ginny picked up her book again, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione just exchanged a shrug.

"I always find it bit unsettling," said Ron, "when they complete each other's thoughts like that."

"You should be used to it by now," said Ginny without looking up. "They've done it as far back as my earliest memory."

Ron shrugged. "Exploding Snap?"

"Sure," said Harry, reaching for a deck of cards from his bag. Before Hermione and Ginny answered, a group of giggling fourth years appeared at the entrance of the compartment and insisted she come with them. Soon, it was just Harry, Ron, and Hermione left in the compartment. Ron looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong, Ron?" questioned Hermione, obviously concerned. Harry realized what it was immediately, and he shoved the cards back into his bag.

"You saw Anna, didn't you?"

"Yeah," said Ron glumly. "She hates me."

"I'm sure that's not true," said Hermione soothingly, but something about Ron's expression said he believed what he had said. "What did the two of you fight about, anyway? I've heard so many different stories that I don't know what to believe."

"I don't want to talk about it," said Ron quickly. Harry and Hermione shared a look. It was unusual that the three of them kept anything from each other; however, they didn't press it.

They ended up playing Exploding Snap for a good part of the journey to King's Cross. When the train began to slow, they gathered their things. Fred and George had returned an hour earlier, grinning slyly, but they wouldn't offer any information about their prank. Harry had a feeling that they'd set something up to happen in the future. He had to shake his head, wondering if it was the best idea for the twins to play practical jokes on their girlfriends. By the time they arrived at the train station, Ron had lost his earlier discomfort, and Harry and Hermione had dismissed his secrecy.

"You two have fun," said Ron as they stepped out onto the platform. The three friends hung back from the barrier for a few minutes, since almost every student at Hogwarts was crowding towards it at once.

"You too, Ron," said Hermione, giving him a friendly hug.

"Oh, I will," said Ron, grinning evilly and rubbing his hands together. "I'm helping Percy move away. How much better can it get than that?"

"The fact that he'll be gone for at least a year?" suggested Harry, having had this conversation with him before. Fred and George were walking towards them, and they sniggered.

"Exactly," said George, hitting Harry's shoulder. "Have a good week, Harry."

"Good week, yes," said Fred, and Harry could have sworn he winked at him. He glared at Ron as Fred, too, punched his arm. Ron was just sniggering. Ginny was covering a smile with her hand, but Hermione just looked confused.

"'Bye Harry! 'Bye Hermione!" called Ron as the four siblings walked in the direction of their parents after crossing the barrier. Harry and Hermione waved their good-byes to their friends and greetings to Mrs. Weasley. Harry glanced between Hermione and the three sniggering Weasley brothers, and he shook his head.

"They're interesting," he said to Hermione when they were out of earshot. She raised an eyebrow, and then she glanced in the direction of the departing redheads.

"I'd say," said Hermione, looking up at Harry. He felt a little better from the moment he looked into her eyes. "Ready?"


	16. Chapter 16: Twelve Withenham Lane

Chapter Sixteen

TWELVE WITHENHAM LANE

"Hermione!" called a deep voice from the opposite direction of the Weasley's exit. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as she turned, and he saw a well-built man walking toward them. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to be smiling, but he looked more like one of the American football players Dudley liked to watch on the television than a dentist.

Harry had met Mr. Granger exactly one time before, and he wasn't sure if he could even consider that a meeting. It had been more than three years ago, a brief introduction at the exchange counter of Gringotts; Hermione's parents had been changing Muggle money to buy her school supplies. Harry gulped when he saw him for the second time. He didn't remember him being such a large man. Hermione was rather short, and Harry had trouble picturing the person before him as her father.

"Dad," said Hermione, her tone somewhere between angry and excited. As Mr. Granger hugged his daughter, Harry could hear Crookshanks scrambling around frantically in his carrier.

"You've met Harry before, haven't you, Dad?" asked Hermione a few seconds later. She grabbed Harry's arm gently, forcing him to stand by her. Harry shook her father's hand when he offered it. He expected some kind of bone-crunching, shoulder-dislocating gesture, but Mr. Granger did no such thing.

"Edward Granger," he said. "It's been a few years since I've seen you, and I don't think we were ever properly introduced. Hermione talks about you all the time."

"Dad!" exclaimed Hermione as her dad took Crookshanks carrier from her. Harry looked at her. A blush was rising to her cheeks.

"What?" said Mr. Granger, and he chuckled. "How are you, Harry?"

"Just fine, sir," said Harry politely. He had decided immediately that addressing Mr. Granger as "sir" wouldn't hurt anything. "Thank you for inviting me to spend the holiday with you."

"It's good to have you," said Mr. Granger heartily, clapping Harry on the back just as Ron always did. The three were walking out of the train station, and he turned his gaze to his daughter. "There's been a slight changes of plans. Mark and Linda are so busy with the new baby that they didn't want to have Easter at their house."

"So we're having it at ours?" questioned Hermione, and Mr. Granger nodded. Seeing Harry's perplexed expression, Hermione explained, "Linda is mum's sister, and Mark is her husband. We usually go to their house for Easter."

Harry nodded a bit numbly. She hadn't told him that he'd have to meet more of her family than her parents. They had reached an exit of the train station, and Harry held the door open for Hermione and her father.

"You have good manners," observed Mr. Granger casually. This time, it was Harry that blushed at his words.

"Thanks sir," he said quickly. Hermione giggled, slowing her pace and falling back to his side. Mr. Granger seemed to be scanning car park as he muttered and scratched his head. Hermione placed her hand lightly on Harry's arm.

"He has a horrible memory," she whispered, giggling and pointing to her father. "I think he likes you, Harry, so don't be worried, though you do look rather lovable in your nervousness."

"Er," said Harry, "I thought your parents were supposed to be upset with you."

"A bit dumb, but rather lovable," repeated Hermione. She broke into a grin, but her face then grew serious. "It's mostly mum," she said softly, "that I'm worried about. Dad's softhearted when it comes to his girls; he'll agree with Mum to make her happy, but he'll come to my defense a moment later. I'm just hoping for the best out of both of them."

"It'll be okay, 'Mione," assured Harry, taking her hand affectionately. He gave her a lopsided grin. "Maybe your mum will hate me, and she'll be so intent on making my stay miserable that she'll forget all about being upset with you."

"Very funny, Harry," said Hermione, "but not likely. If anyone hates you, it—"

"Ah!" exclaimed Mr. Granger suddenly, and Hermione never finished what she was saying. "This way!"

"Looking back, it doesn't surprise me that he and Mr. Weasley hit it off fairly well," said Hermione as they walked to the Granger's car.

"Why's that?" said Harry, earning a pleased glance from Mr. Granger as he helped Hermione put her things in the trunk. Hermione waited for her father to climb into the car, and she then stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Don't get me wrong, I adore them both," said Hermione, "but they both happen to be a tad bit nutters."

Harry laughed as he settled into the back seat with her. Hermione reached over, tapping his seat belt expectantly. He buckled it. She pointed to her father again, this time shaking her head. "He's the worst driver in all of Britain. You want to take all available precautions when riding with him."

"That's not true, dear!" protested Mr. Granger, but he came within millimeters of hitting another car. He turned around, grinning sheepishly. "Not completely, at least."

As they pulled out of the car park, it suddenly dawned on Harry that he wasn't even sure where Hermione lived. She usually vacationed in the summer, and Hedwig had no trouble delivering letters without an address.

"How far away do you live?" asked Harry.

"Oh!" said Hermione, looking at him apologetically. "We live in Dorchester; it's about an hour away when Dad's driving."

"Have you ever been in the area, Harry?" questioned Mr. Granger, peering into backseat via the rearview mirror.

"No, never," said Harry, shaking his head. "Before coming to Hogwarts, I'd barely left my aunt and uncle's home on Privet Drive."

"I studied abroad—went to an American university for four years," said Mr. Granger, "but I hadn't stepped a foot outside of Dorchester until then. Mum didn't like me venturing too far from home."

Next to him, Hermione sat up straighter, almost as if she was uncomfortable with talk of her father's mother. However, Harry dismissed the thought quickly, and he was quickly distracted as Crookshanks tried to jump from his spot at Hermione's feet to where Hedwig's cage was in the front seat. The cat purred loudly as Hermione pulled him into her lap, but Hedwig just fluttered one of her wings eloquently. She seemed to look down at Hermione's pet.

"Where's mum? Her owl said she and Angelica would be at the train station," said Hermione a few minutes later. Harry had been looking out the window at the fleeting London streets.

"Your cousin Malcolm knocked out a tooth," explained Mr. Granger, "so she went to the office to deal with that, and she took Angelica with her. Uncle Mark promised he'd watch her."

"Oh, okay," said Hermione, glancing at Harry. He knew at once that for as easy as her tone had been, she was relieved that her mother's absence had nothing to do with not wanting to see her. The three lapsed into an easy chatter and the rest of the ride was uneventful.

---

When they turned onto Withenham Lane an hour later, Harry knew that Hermione hadn't been kidding about her father's driving abilities. Still, he wasn't going to complain; they had all arrived in one piece, and Mr. Granger had made a very conscientious effort to make Harry feel welcome.

Number twelve Withenham Lane was very comparable to four Privet Drive in size, but there was a completely different air about the Granger home. Harry couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but it seemed much more welcoming than the Dursleys' ever had. While it was well kept, it didn't have the same pretentious perfection and stark personality of his aunt and uncle's home. In other words, it actually had the appearance of being lived in.

"Mum's not home yet," observed Hermione as she stepped out of the car into the driveway. Crookshanks leapt onto the pavement the moment she opened the door. He sat, and he seemed to know that he was home. He looked at Hermione expectantly. "Go on, Crookshanks. You know the rules."

With her words, the cat turned his head and tore behind the house. Mr. Granger just looked at the cat in amusement, shaking his head. A few seconds later, he had disappeared into the house.

"He's not very fond of cats," explained Hermione to Harry. "He doesn't approve of having pets in the house, either, so poor Crookshanks has to spend all day cooped up in my room if he doesn't want to go outside."

"He doesn't seem to mind it," said Harry, chuckling. "Do you mind if let Hedwig out to stretch her wings?"

"Of course not," said Hermione. "I think you're trying to avoid the subject. Why were you laughing at me?"

"You treat Crookshanks like he's a person," said Harry with a grin. He handed Hermione her bag.

"He's a very special cat," said Hermione defensively, and it only made Harry start laughing again. He reached down to let Hedwig out of her cage.

"Don't be gone too long, girl," Harry warned as she flew around in front of him for a few minutes. He turned back to Hermione when the snowy white bird had flown off. "So...?"

"So," repeated Hermione. She just looked into his eyes for a moment. "Thank you so much for coming Harry. I don't know what mum's planning, but having you here will make it bearable."

"It's not a big deal," said Harry awkwardly. She smiled at him, and she kissed his cheek.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him in the direction of the house. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

---

Harry felt more at home in the guest bedroom at the Grangers' than he ever had back in his bedroom at the Dursleys'. It faced the street with three large windows above a window seat. The entire room was decorated in dark blues and whites, with the exception of two fluffy periwinkle blue pillows on the window seat. There was also a stack of books on it, and Harry knew instantly that Hermione spent a lot of time reading there. Besides the entrance of the room, there were two doors: one open and one closed. The open door revealed a small closet, and Harry figured that the closed door led into the bathroom.

"Will this be okay?" asked Hermione, and she walked absently toward the window seat, and, sure enough, picked up the pillows and books. She looked up at Harry hopefully.

"Of course it will," said Harry, dropping his bag on the floor and setting down Hedwig's empty cage. He walked over to her. "You really don't need to worry so much about what I think. I'm happy to be here, 'Mione."

"Until she arrives," muttered Hermione. Harry noticed she clutched the pillows tightly to her chest.

"Who? Your mum?" questioned Harry. "It won't be that bad, will it?"

"No," said Hermione quickly. "Never mind. I'll tell you about it later."

"I'll listen to you now," offered Harry, touching her arm lightly.

"Later," said Hermione firmly, and she started walking across the room. Harry followed her. She put her hand on the closed door before pushing it open. "This is the bathroom, and my room connects on the other side."

As he followed her, Harry made a mental note to be very conscientious of knocking whenever he used the bathroom for the next week. He was thankful that Hermione was walking ahead of him; a very distinct blush rose to his cheeks as he thought of what had happened that morning.

The room on the other end of the bathroom was easily identifiable as Hermione's. The walls had been sponge painted with a periwinkle blue color, and it matched the canopy on her bed. A built-in bookcase stretched from the floor to the ceiling and covered almost an entire wall. The entire thing was filled with books, and there were three large crates filled with more sitting in the opposite corner. A very old rocking chair sat in another corner, and Hermione's desk was immaculately kept.

"Very you," observed Harry as Hermione tossed the pillows on her bed and stacked the books neatly on her desk next to her computer. He eyed the bookcase for the second time. "You have a lot of books."

"You should see the basement," said Hermione with a laugh. She had disappeared into her closet, already unpacking her bag. Harry followed her, leaning in the doorway. "We have those built-in bookcases all over the house because Dad and Mum also love to read. There isn't a book in the house that one of us hasn't tackled."

"So your family is coming for Easter," said Harry casually a few minutes later.

"They are," said Hermione, looking up as she took the last items out of her bag. She seemed to look right through his calm exterior. "Don't be scared, Harry. You'll like my aunt and uncle and cousins."

"Yes, but will they like me?" questioned Harry. Hermione stood up, and she smiled at him.

"They're not the ones I'm worried about," she said, and he looked at her blankly. She'd been saying variations of the same thing all afternoon.

"When are you going to let me in on who's really going to hate me?" said Harry. Hermione opened her mouth as if she was actually going to answer his question, but she was interrupted.

"Hermione! Harry! Come downstairs!" called Mr. Granger. "Mum and Angelica are home!"

Harry couldn't help but sigh as he followed Hermione back down the stairs. She stopped him at the base and caught his eye.

"I'll tell you," Hermione assured. "Don't worry. Then again, if this doesn't go well, I won't need to."

That made him feel better.

---

"Angelica!"

Mr. Granger was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, holding a squirming baby dressed in a blue jumper. Upon seeing her older sister, she stretched her arms out, and Hermione gladly accepted her. Mr. Granger was beaming proudly at both his daughters as they walked into the kitchen together.

"Accident would be a more appropriate name," whispered Mr. Granger jokingly to Harry as they followed behind Hermione, "but Angelica was the closest Hermione and Alice would allow."

Harry laughed. Hermione had sat Angelica on the counter and was talking to her; the back door was open, and Harry guessed that Mrs. Granger had stepped out in the yard for a moment. Sure enough, she appeared a few seconds later, sliding the glass door shut behind her. She smiled warmly when she saw her daughter and Harry, and one glance was enough for Harry to know which parent Hermione favored. Still, despite her friendly smile, Mrs. Granger's tone sounded a little strained.

"Hermione! It's always so good to see you," she said, and they embraced awkwardly. Harry stepped back, and Mr. Granger was shooting a concerned look at his wife and oldest daughter. Mrs. Granger seemed to notice Harry at that moment. "It's nice to see you too, Harry."

"You too," said Harry awkwardly, but he smiled nevertheless. "Thank you for inviting me to stay with you this week."

"You needn't thank us," reminded Mr. Granger. He seemed to look at his wife pointedly. "Our home is always open to Hermione's friends."

"Of course," said Mrs. Granger, scooping up the baby from the counter. She looked at Hermione disapprovingly. "You shouldn't sit the baby there, Hermione. She's not old enough to know not to crawl off."

"I was holding her, Mum," said Hermione, and she had been. Angelica simply clasped her hands together and started to cry.

"Shh," cooed Mrs. Granger. "You're sleepy, aren't you? You should have had your afternoon nap ages ago!"

She was already fleeing in the direction of the stairs, and Harry remembered seeing the nursery across the hall from the guest bedroom. Hermione was biting her lip, and Mr. Granger almost looked agitated.

"Er," he said at last, eyeing the teenagers. "She's not in the greatest spirit. I think Malcolm tried to bite her."

His eyes didn't seem to give the same message as his words, but there wasn't anything to say about it. Hermione glanced between Harry and her father. Finally, Mr. Granger cleared his throat again.

"I think we're going out for the evening," he said, "because your mother wants to buy something for Troy—Linda and Mark's latest—and claims she needs a pair of new shoes for tomorrow. Is that all right?" When Hermione nodded, he turned to Harry and said kindly, "Do you have any—er, Muggle—clothing, Harry? It'd probably be best for tomorrow to be as... normal as possible."

"Er," said Harry nervously. In truth, he didn't have anything but Dudley's old pants and shirts still, all of which he could probably fit in with Hermione and her father at the same time. Hermione seemed to catch onto his nervousness.

"Don't worry," assured Hermione. "I'll help you find something. I need to get a new skirt and blouse myself."

"Thanks," said Harry. At about that moment, Mrs. Granger appeared a few feet from the doorway. She didn't have Angelica, which obviously meant she'd put the baby down for a nap. She started to turn sharply, as if she was going somewhere else, but Mr. Granger called her on it.

"Alice, why don't you come in here for a second? I know you want to get ready for the evening, but I think there's something we need to discuss first." He raised an eyebrow at Hermione, and the look on his face said that neither she nor Hermione would be leaving until their difference was settled.

---

"Maybe I should leave," said Harry, a bit uncomfortably. He tugged at his shirt; he and Hermione were both still wearing their Hogwarts uniforms, minus the robes. Hermione's eyes were pleading with him, and Mr. Granger put his hand on Harry's shoulder a bit forcefully. He quietly took a seat next to Hermione at the breakfast counter.

"Ned, please," said Mrs. Granger. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes," said Mr. Granger with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want to be out in public with the two of you together until you've settled whatever difference has come between you. Honestly, the two of you used to be so close, but it's almost been painful to be in the same room as the two of you since this summer. Alice? Maybe you could start?"

"Oh, fine," she stared at her daughter, and her expression shifted away from anger. She gave Hermione a genuine smile. "I don't think this practice of witchcraft is such a good idea, honey. It's just not normal. Wouldn't you be happier to come back home and attend the local school?"

"No," said Hermione softly. "I love Hogwarts, Mum."

"I don't," muttered Mrs. Granger. She looked at her husband pleadingly. "It's not so much all the witchcraft and wizardry, but—well, yes, it is. You're so smart, Hermione, why waste all that? It wouldn't be too late to enroll you in school, and you'd be caught up in no time. You've always had such excellent grades; you wouldn't have any trouble getting in the university of your choice."

"I don't want to go to a Muggle university," said Hermione.

"There isn't any higher education in that world, though!" exclaimed Mrs. Granger. "How do you plan to succeed in life?"

"There is too," said Hermione defensively. "There is one wizarding institute in America for graduate work, but it isn't needed. I'll leave Hogwarts a fully qualified witch."

Mrs. Granger grew quiet for a second. Harry and Mr. Granger had both scooted away from the debate. "It's so unusual, dear. I'm sure your father agrees with me in saying that it would be wonderful if you'd come home. Like I said, it wouldn't be too late to start your regular education again. Remember when you were little? You used to say you wanted to be a dentist like your father and I!"

"Mum, I wanted to be a princess," said Hermione almost impatiently, "and an astronaut, a writer, a ballerina..."

Mr. Granger chuckled, and he stepped closer to his wife. "I can't disagree with your mother in saying it would be wonderful if you were home more often," he said, "but I want you to do what you really love. I also want you to be safe, which is part of the reason I wanted to have this talk—"

"We've gotten so many messages from Professor Dumbledore this year, Hermione," interrupted Mrs. Granger. "It's worrisome having you so far away in so much trouble!"

"Mum, Hogwarts is perfectly safe!" said Hermione. She looked to Harry to back her up.

"Er, she's right," said Harry hesitantly, not because he didn't believe what he was saying but because he was afraid of angering Mrs. Granger. "Hogwarts is one of the safest places within the wizarding world. Hermione could have gotten into a bit of trouble anywhere—any one of us could have."

Mr. Granger looked satisfied, but Mrs. Granger bit her lip. "Hermione," she said, and Harry knew she was going to try one last time. "Please, this isn't natural..."

"It is too! It's perfectly natural! I'm a witch, Mum!" exclaimed Hermione. "I'll always be a witch. You can take me out of Hogwarts and force me to go to a Muggle school, but I'll always be a witch. You never had a problem with it before, but now you do!"

"Dear, I'm just not sure if it's the best thing for Angelica to grow up around," said Mrs. Granger, and Harry put his hand on Hermione's arm. "Your grandmother gave me a lot to think about when I was—"

"I should have known Grandma Granger had something to do with this!" burst Hermione, and she nearly jumped off her stool. Suddenly, she reddened, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Mum had something to do with this," repeated Mr. Granger. He looked down at his wife. "Didn't she?"

"She just made a good point," said Mrs. Granger lightly. "You have to admit—"

"Dear, you've had precious few good things to say about my mother over the years," said Mr. Granger, "and I find it hard to believe that's changing now. I know Mum is a very persuasive person, but she's also very set in her ways. You know that as well as I do."

Mrs. Granger was starting to look very small. She blinked a few times, and she reached out and grabbed her daughter's hand. The last trace of anger and upset disappeared from her face, and she smiled very openly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," said Mrs. Granger. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I just want you to do whatever makes you happy."

"That's Hogwarts," said Hermione, and Harry dropped his hand from her arm. He didn't need to worry about her jumping at her mother anymore. Slowly, her face broke into a grin.

And so did Mrs. Granger's. "Let's see how the rest of the term goes," she said softly. "I'm still a little concerned about your safety."

"Hermione's old enough to make her own decisions and watch out for herself," said Mr. Granger. He wrapped his arm around his wife. "Now, who's ready for dinner and shopping?"

---

There was a knock at the guest bedroom door. Harry eyed his reflection in the mirror one last time before crossing the room to open the door. He sighed as he fingered the back of his hair. It was no use; the unruly black strands just popped out of place when he pulled his hand back. Harry sighed again, adjusting his glasses and tugging the collar of his Muggle shirt, and he let Hermione in.

She looked much different than usual. Harry was used to seeing her in robes, whether for ordinary or formal occasion. Now, Hermione was wearing a light blue blouse and skirt. Her hair fell in the same loose curls it had for the Christmas Dance.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," said Harry, and she pushed past him to the mirror.

"Thank you said Hermione absently. She wore an anxious expression. You can't see it, right?"

"Can't see what?" pressed Harry, confused.

"My—my scars. From the Forveret Bursen," stammered Hermione. She lowered her voice. "They—my family—don't know just how bad it was."

Harry understood at once. If he parents and relatives knew how much she'd endured over the last seven and a half months, they would most certainly reconsider their decision to let her return to Hogwarts at the end of the week. Harry touched her arm reassuringly.

"You look beautiful," he repeated, "and no, I can't see any of your burns."

Hermione smiled gratefully. "You look hand—nice," she said, though her hands had already moved to straighten his tie and attempt to smooth his hair.

"I'm—er, not used to dressing up like this," admitted Harry, and Hermione frowned.

"What?" she said a bit angrily. "Was it just easier for the Dursleys to lock you up in the cupboard than buy you something nice to wear when they had company?"

"Er, not really," said Harry, but he gulped. Hermione was exactly right. She stepped back and sighed, removing her fingers from Harry's hair.

"I think most of my relatives would be politer than mentioning your hair," said Hermione, still eyeing Harry, "but if any one of them would say anything, I invite them to tame it."

"It's really not that bad, right?" said Harry hopefully. Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Of course not," she said sincerely. "It's just part of you, Harry. It's actually rather cute."

Harry blushed furiously, mumbling a brief thanks, and he was thankful when they were interrupted by the doorbell downstairs.

"Come on," said Hermione, tugging his arm. "I apologize in advance if they scare you at all."

They were on the stairs. "They won't," assured Harry. The words were no sooner out of his mouth than a towheaded boy appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hermione!" he squealed, throwing his arms around her and nearly making her fall back into Harry. The boy didn't look any older than four or five.

"Mikolas!" exclaimed Hermione as she caught her balance on the railing. "You shouldn't jump on someone as they're walking down the stairs!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione!" said the little boy quickly. They had reached the bottom of the staircase. Harry could hear voices coming from the entryway. Suddenly, Mikolas, who was still hugging Hermione, caught sight of Harry and hid his face against Hermione.

"Who's he?" asked Mikolas shyly.

"Him?" questioned Hermione, gesturing to Harry. "This is my friend Harry. We go to school together. Harry, this is my cousin Mikolas."

Mikolas still eyed Harry shyly, but he stuck his hand out. "How old are you?" he asked, holding up four fingers. "I'm four, but I'll be five in two weeks!"

Harry chuckled. "I'm fifteen," he said.

"Wow," Mikolas breathed. "Hermione's fifteen, too. You're both a lot older than me!"

Both Harry and Hermione laughed, and Mikolas kissed his cousin's cheek. "I'm going to go see Aunt Alice and Uncle Ned now!" he exclaimed before dashing off.

Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione underneath a raised eyebrow. "So far your family seems nice enough."

The two walked toward the kitchen, and he heard more laughing and talking. In addition to Hermione's parents and Mikolas, five blonds, ranging in age from newborn to middle age were gathered in the room.

"These are the McGregors," explained Hermione. "They're my mum's sister's family, and their numbers put even the Weasley's to shame."

---

Fifteen minutes later, Harry understood Hermione's comment as a second car full of McGregors arrived. Harry stood in the corner with Hermione, amazed.

"You didn't believe me, did you," whispered Hermione, and Harry shook his head. She grinned. "There are eleven of them—Aunt Linda and Uncle Mark, and of course Mikolas. Peter is their oldest son; he's eighteen; then there's Annmarie, and she's about our age. Then there are Julius, Malcolm, and Elisabeth. Mikolas fits in between her and the twins, Naomi and Nicole. Finally, there's Troy, and he was only born a few weeks—"

Hermione had lost Harry in the sea of names and ages long before she was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Hermione!" bellowed a large man with a thick beard. He was even bigger than her father, and he also had an accent.

"It's good to see my niece," he was saying. "What are you doing over here in the corner? You haven't seen us since Christmas! I can see you haven't grown an inch since then, either," he chuckled. "Maybe we'll just have another short one in the family—now, who's this?"

Hermione looped her arm through Harry's. "This is my friend, Harry Potter," she said. "We go to school together. I'm sure Mum told you he was coming?"

"Ah, yes," said Mr. McGregor, stroking his beard before thrusting his hand forward. He gave Harry such a vigorous handshake that Harry thought his arm would be ripped straight off. "Mark McGregor. Pleased to meet you, son."

"You too, sir," managed Harry, wishing desperately to rub his shoulder. Hermione grinned as her uncle walked away, rubbing Harry's shoulder for him.

"Uncle Mark is American," said Hermione. "He played football with Dad at university. He really doesn't mean any harm. He's just a bit overenthusiastic."

Harry nodded grimly. "They seem nice enough," he repeated. "I still don't know what you warned me for."

"You'll see," said Hermione darkly. There was a moment of silence, and then her face brightened. She kissed Harry's cheek quickly.

"I'll be right back," said Hermione. Before he knew what was happened, she had disappeared in the direction of a plump blond woman that Harry couldn't help but like to Mrs. Weasley. He looked around, caught in a sea of McGregors.

"You must be Harry."

Harry turned around to see a tall, lanky boy offering his hand. He must have had a startled expression on his face because the boy chuckled at Harry.

"Don't be scared, lad," he advised, "though I would be if I was the bloke standing alone in the middle of a Granger-McGregor reunion. I'm Peter McGregor, Hermione's cousin."

Harry shook his hand, feeling fortunate that Peter didn't have his father's death grip. "Harry Potter," he said. "I'm just one of Hermione's friends."

"I know," said Peter, leaning against the counter next to Harry. "We all knew you were coming. Mum warned us all to be on our best behavior. I believe it was mostly for Julius and Malcolm's benefit—" he gestured to two boys, both younger than Harry, who were chasing around a younger girl, presumably their sister. "Leave Elisabeth alone, you two!" He grinned apologetically at Harry. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No," said Harry. "I'm an only child."

"I'll give you a few of mine," offered Peter, cringing as Mikolas tore in front of them and stepped on Peter's foot. "It's nice being away to university, though it took me a while to get used to the peace and quiet!"

Harry was about to ask him where he went to school when a girl of about Hermione's age and height appeared carrying a dozing toddler.

"Hey sis," said Peter.

"Hey Peter," handing him the little girl. Harry figured it was one of the twins Hermione had mentioned. She gave him a warm smile. "I'm Annmarie. You must be Harry. I hope Peter hasn't started in with horror stories about our family. We really aren't bad, just... numerous."

Harry couldn't argue with that. "No, no horror stories," said Harry with a smile.

"That's a relief," said Annmarie, and she glanced to her mother and Mrs. Granger. Hermione was also over there, playing with a baby. "Honestly, after all the time Mum spent in the car warning us..." Annmarie shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" said Harry, bewildered.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" said Peter with a chuckle, clapping Harry on the back. "Mum and Aunt Alice nearly have your and Hermione's wedding planned!"

Harry blushed scarlet, about to protest. However, Annmarie had already started to talk.

"Oh, pay him no mind," she commented. "All my brothers, every one of them, are practical jokers. And Mum, she's just a hopeless romantic. I understand you and Hermione are only friends."

"Yes, I do too," said Peter. "I was just joking with you, Harry."

"We are," said Harry anyway. He was nearly thrown off balance by a tiny girl who looked to be seven or eight. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she stammered. "Hi! My name's Elisabeth. Are you Hermie's friend?"

"Yes," said Harry. "I am. My name's Harry. It's nice to meet you, Elisabeth."

The little girl was still staring at him, awestruck. Her older siblings were laughing uncontrollably. She glared at them. "Malcolm says—" Elisabeth blushed and lowered her voice. "He says you're a wizard! Are you?"

Harry looked nervously from Annmarie to Peter. Did they all know about Hogwarts? They must have because Peter nodded at him.

"Er, yes, I am," said Harry, and Elisabeth gasped.

"Hermione's a witch!" she blurted, blushing again. "I don't like witches. They scare me. Hermione's really nice, though, so I like her."

One of her brothers burst in at that moment, and Elisabeth took off running from him before Harry had a chance to answer. He looked at Peter and Annmarie uncertainly again.

"Don't worry," said Peter. "We all already know."

"The little ones understand they're not allowed to talk about it outside of the family," added Annmarie, "so you needn't worry. We, at least, are proud to have a witch in the family!"

Harry was about to ask about the at least part when he was interrupted once again. This time, it was Hermione.

"Annmarie! Peter!" she called, hugging them both before returning to Harry's side. "I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to say hello to Aunt Linda, and I hadn't met Troy yet. I see you've met my cousins, yes?"

"A few of them," said Harry with a lopsided grin.

"There are an awful lot of us!" exclaimed Annmarie. She was holding her sleeping sister again.

At that moment, the doorbell rang again, and Harry met Hermione's maternal grandparents, her widowed uncle, and his eleven-year-old daughter, Sasha. Harry was really starting to enjoy himself. Everyone had made him to feel welcome, and he loved to see Hermione happy after all the pain and heartache she'd suffered through in the last few months. He'd forgotten about her ominous attitude of earlier when the doorbell rang again. Hermione paled.

"Is something wrong?" whispered Harry.

"Er, no," said Hermione, "nothing wrong. It's just Grandma Granger. Come on, Mum told me to get the door when she came."

Harry followed her to the front door, his happy mood fading. There had been something her tone that made him feel more than a little uneasy. Hermione unlocked the door, and it swung open.

The first thing Harry noticed was the elderly woman's forced smile. The second was the large black bible she held in one hand. Finally, she didn't have the same happy, twinkling blue eyes as Mr. Granger. Hers were gray, and they were staring disapprovingly at Harry. He swallowed hard.

"Happy Easter, Grandma," said Hermione, and she hugged the older woman. She didn't return her granddaughter's affection. "Grandma, I'd like you to meet someone. This is my friend, Harry Potter. Harry, this is my Grandma Granger."

She was still looking at him disapprovingly, but Harry smiled at the elder Mrs. Granger anyway.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Granger," said Harry politely.

"It's Ms. Granger!" she snapped shaking her head. "Of course, I didn't expect any manners to be taught at that_ school_ of yours."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," said Harry automatically.

"Humph," said Ms. Granger, still glaring at him. "So what brings you here, Mr. Potter?"

"I invited him, Grandma," explained Hermione quickly. She got the same disapproving look as Harry.

"I asked Harry," said Ms. Granger coolly. "Isn't your own family celebrating this year?"

"Er, no," said Harry. "Both my parents are deceased."

"An orphan? Unfortunate." She didn't seem very upset. "How long has it been?"

"Almost fifteen years," said Harry softly. "I was just a baby when they passed away."

"An accident, then?"

"Of sorts," said Harry, feeling very uncomfortably. Hermione was sending him apologetic glances.

"Very well," said Ms. Granger. "And what sort were they?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," said Harry, but he knew full well where she was going with this. Many things began clicking into place.

"I mean," said Ms. Granger, "to know if they were normal or if they were of the other sort. The sort engaging in the same nonsense as the two of you. A witch and a wizard?"

Harry wasn't about to lie and dishonor his parents, their deaths, and his kind. "Yes, my mother was a witch and my father a wizard."

"How long did you say it's been? Fourteen years? Very tragic."

Ms. Granger didn't sound the least bit sorry.

---

Harry's good mood had departed the moment Ms. Granger had arrived. Her words had cut more deeply than he was willing to admit, and he no longer felt comfortable around Hermione's other relatives. He couldn't help but feel relieved when they began to leave; Hermione's maternal grandparents were the first to go, along with her uncle and Sasha. They had left right after dinner, but the McGregors and Ms. Granger stayed on.

Dinner had been even worse than the scene in the entryway, and it had nothing to do with the food. Harry's stomach had began to turn at the moment Ms. Granger suggested that they pray before they ate, and it had flipped over completely when she asked to lead. She made a great show of asking the Lord for his forgiveness on behalf of her granddaughter's "many sins." Harry had lost his appetite completely when she finished and looked up at him darkly. Hermione had squeezed his hand under the table and sent him many more sincerely apologetic looks. She'd apologized to him every time they'd gotten a moment alone, and, even though he assured her it wasn't her fault, he still knew she felt awful.

Now, the McGregors were starting to leave, and Harry actually found him wishing they could stay longer. He'd hit it off fairly well with Peter; the older boy seemed to loathe Ms. Granger as much as Harry wanted to. Even so, Harry hung back as Hermione hugged her younger cousins. Mr. McGregor had to pry Mikolas off her.

"It's been good seeing you, Hermione," he said warmly, hugging his niece with one arm, picking Mikolas up with the other. He straightened, shaking Harry's hand again. "It was nice meeting you, too, Harry." Then, he bent down again and said quietly, "Don't let anything she said about the two of you take any root. She's always been a meddlesome old bat, if you ask me. I'm proud of the two of you. Take care."

Mr. McGregor winked, smiling at them as his walked out the front door. Mrs. McGregor also had kind words for them, as well as hugs for both teenagers.

"He's right you know," she said hastily, "even though I don't approve of calling anyone an old bat. I just wanted you to know, Harry, that you're welcome at our home anytime. Do take care, both of you."

"Crazier than a loon," muttered Peter. He clapped Harry on the back. "Come again, Harry. I'll see you this summer, Herms. Have a good term."

And with that, the last McGregor was out the door. Mr. Granger had gone out onto the driveway to talk to Uncle Mark on his way out, and Hermione's mother and grandmother retreated back into the kitchen. Angelica had already been put down for her nap.

"Fools, that's what they are," Ms. Granger was saying from the kitchen. From the entryway, Harry heard her tap her fingers rapidly against the countertop. "Honestly, Alice, I know she's your sister, but there isn't a single parallel between the two of you. All those children, and that Peter! To have a child of eighteen years and a marriage of seventeen is a very clear sin! Do they not care what others think? Do they not care what the Lord thinks?"

"Oh, Mum," said Mrs. Granger, "we were all young once. Surely it's been long enough to look beyond any of those old mistakes—"

"I regret nothing more than I regret my youth," said the elder woman sharply, and the sound of shuffling feet could be heard on the hardwood floor. "It's a shame to regret, Alice, a shame. It's not too late for Hermione, you know, not if you stop this nonsense now. I've prayed for her. She can be forgiven."

"I don't want to hear this," said Hermione suddenly. Harry stopped listening to the conversation in the kitchen. "She won't leave for a while. Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Sure," said Harry. Hermione was already on the steps, taking them so quickly that Harry was sure she would trip.

---

"She's insufferable!" exclaimed Hermione a few minutes later. She drew her knees into her chest. They had both changed from their nice outfits into casual clothes and were sitting on the window seat in the guest bedroom.

"Tell me about her," said Harry, letting out a deep breath. He ran a hand through his untidy hair. "I get the feeling she doesn't think too highly of us."

"You noticed?" said Hermione sarcastically, and then her expression changed completely. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm just sitting here, complaining, when it was you that she was so horrid—"

"At least I don't have to be related to her," said Harry gently, interrupting. He touched her arm kindly. "I know she lived with you when you were younger. How did you—and your father, for that matter—turn out so normal?"

"Normal? I'm a witch!" said Hermione, which made Harry laugh. She shrugged. "I don't really know. She's always been very religious, but it's not so noticeable when she isn't opposed to something. When she lived here, she acted like a nanny to me, and she used to read from a children's bible to me for an hour each day. We never missed a Sunday church service, but other then that, she was just a typical Muggle grandmother."

"Why'd she come live with you?"

"My parents were older when I was born," said Hermione, "but don't tell them I said that—Mum's thirty-five indefinitely if anyone asks. Anyway, they were both professionals, and they couldn't be at home with me as much as they wanted, but they didn't want to hire a stranger to look after me. Eventually, as peculiar as she could be at times, Mum and Dad decided it couldn't hurt any to have her care for me during the day. The daily commute got to be too much for her, so she simply moved in."

Harry nodded. "Dudley had a nanny of sorts," he reflected. "She'd come over when Aunt Petunia was going somewhere that Dudley couldn't come with her. She'd play with him and fatten him up with even more sweets than Aunt Petunia."

"What did they do with you?" inquired Hermione. Her eyes were flashing, and he knew how greatly she disapproved of the Dursleys. Now that he had met her grandmother, he knew that she was one of the few people that could relate to having a relative that despised magic.

"Sent me to Mrs. Figg," said Harry with a shrug. "She lived a few houses down on Privet Drive and had a lot of cats. You could say she was a bit insane, but looking back, I think she might have just been lonely."

Hermione looked like she was caught between giggling at the idea of Harry's crazy elderly neighbor and scolding the Dursleys for their behavior toward Harry. She had brought a pillow from her room, and she clutched it tightly.

"I don't think Grandma was always like this. She's never been much for smiling, at least not in the years I've known her," said Hermione, "or when Dad was growing up, but I've seen pictures of her when she was in her late teens, and I don't think I've ever seen someone so happy."

"Then what happened?" asked Harry. He tried to imagine the woman downstairs smiling, and he found it impossible. Hermione seemed to think the same thing because she shrugged again.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "I think it might have been when Grandpa died."

"Oh," said Harry, and it suddenly dawned on him that she would have been married at one point or another.

"It was a long time ago, long before I was born. Dad doesn't even remember his father," explained Hermione quickly. "Grandma wouldn't talk about him when he was growing up. My dad knows little more about his father than his name, Albert Daugherty. Grandma won't even show Dad pictures. She says it's too painful."

"Oh," said Harry again. Hermione smiled at him, and she reached her hand out to him.

"Let's not talk about her," she said. "What did you think about the McGregors?"

"They're quite a crowd," said Harry. He was trying to put into words what he'd thought of each of them, but he was interrupted by a cry from the room across the hall. Hermione started to stand, but she stopped when she heard the stairs creak. Angelica's cries ceased a few seconds later. However, that wasn't the last thing Harry and Hermione heard. There were footsteps on the stairs again, but they stopped suddenly.

"Alice! Come up here right now!" called Ms. Granger. She sounded frantic.

"Mildred! What's wrong? Did something happen to the baby?" Hermione's mother seemed very startled as she ran up the stairs. Hermione stood and started to make for the door.

"Of course not," snapped Ms. Granger. "It's that!"

"A closed door?" Mrs. Granger sounded puzzled.

"That's right!" said Ms. Granger. "A closed door! Isn't the nonsense Hermione engages in already enough?"

"Excuse me?"

"That boy!" spat Ms. Granger. "She's in there, alone, with that boy! Can you even imagine the things they must be doing?"

"Mildred, Hermione and Harry are merely friends," said Mrs. Granger calmly.

"You encourage it!" shrieked the old woman, and Harry had to resist the urge to cover his ears. The footsteps had started again, and he knew they were approaching the door to the guest bedroom. It swung open a few seconds later. Ms. Granger was fuming.

"See?" said Mrs. Granger pointedly. "Hey, kids. Are you two okay?"

"Just fine, Mum," said Hermione. It sounded forced, and Harry noticed she was averting her eyes from her grandmother.

"Harry?" prompted Mrs. Granger. She was now frowning at the elderly woman.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Granger," said Harry politely. "I don't think I ever thanked you for dinner, though. It was excellent."

Mrs. Granger beamed, shutting the door. She wasn't fast enough, though, because both Harry and Hermione caught sight of Ms. Granger's hateful expression.

---

That night, Harry found it difficult to sleep. He and Hermione had not discussed anything further after her grandmother had made issue about the closed door. They ended up playing five straight games of wizard's chess in her room before rushing downstairs at Mrs. Granger's terrified screams. Harry had been sure she was being murdered and was quite relieved to hear that a stray had just hopped the fence into their yard. Apparently, dogs really spooked her.

Ms. Granger left shortly after, and Harry began to enjoy himself again. Mr. Granger fixed sugar free ice cream sundaes for the family, and then Harry had studied while Hermione and her mother gave Angelica a bath. They had ended up outside after that, sitting together on the porch swing. Hermione had rested her head against his shoulder, and they had talked for a long time about nothing in particular. It was easily Harry's favorite memory of his time at the Grangers' so far.

It was late when they had finally gone upstairs again, and Harry had been sure he would fall right asleep. According to the digital clock at his bedside, that had been an hour ago, and Harry was even farther from sleep than he had been then. He had a lot on his mind, and none of it was anything he really wanted to think about. He rolled over and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, he had successfully started to drift off, but he was awakened. There had been a pop and then a whisper, followed by a very muffled scream. Harry sat straight up in bed. He located his glasses in the dark and was in Hermione's room a second later.

Sure enough, she wasn't alone. The look on her face reflected both confusion and astonishment, and Harry's eyes settled on the other person in the room.

"Sirius?"

"It's good to see you again, Harry," said Sirius warmly. He wore an exhausted expression, but he grinned at the sight of his godson.

"Wh—what are you doing here?" stammered Harry. He added hastily, "Not that it isn't good to see you."

Sirius chuckled. "I've been trying to reach you for days. I went to Hogwarts first, early yesterday morning, but you weren't there. Remus said he'd thought you went home with Ron."

"Ron's in Belgium," said Hermione. She had pulled back the canopy on her bed and sat back down. Harry sat down next to her, but Sirius still stood a few paces away.

"I know," said Sirius, grimacing. "I Apparated into the living room of a very nice apartment—and right on top of Percy Weasley. Needless to say, he was a bit surprised to see me. Ron somehow convinced him I wasn't a deranged criminal and told me where I could find you.

"I'd had it with Apparation, so I transformed into Padfoot as soon as I reached Dorchester. I didn't mean to startle you, Hermione, by Apparating into your bedroom, but your mother chased me away with a broom earlier, and I figured I had little choice in the matter."

Harry laughed, and Hermione exclaimed, "So it was you! I didn't think it was anything but an ordinary stray! Mum's just _terrified_ of dogs. A neighbor's dog bit her when she was little, and she's hated them ever since."

"I'll keep that in mind if I have to pay you a visit here in the future," chuckled Sirius. He summoned the chair from her desk and sat down. "I'm sure you're eager to know why I'm here."

Harry nodded earnestly, as did Hermione. Sirius took a deep breath, and he withdrew something from his pocket. It was a piece of parchment.

"The Ten Smokes of Brilliance?" asked Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"Er, yes," said Harry quickly. He suddenly felt very numb. "What about them?"

"I received this own from Remus," said Sirius. "He wrote that you asked him about the Ten Smokes of Brilliance when he talked to you several days ago. What do you know about them, Harry?"

"I know that they're a powerful form of Dark Magic," said Harry slowly.

"How did you find out about them?" demanded Sirius. The look on his face was foreign, bordering on anger, but it was also of great concern.

"I read something about them when I was working on my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay," said Hermione softly.

"Why share them with Harry?" pressed Sirius. Hermione's eyes found Harry's in the darkness. Wordlessly, a decision was made. They had resolved not to tell anyone about Malfoy's story, and that even included Sirius.

"I just thought it was interesting, that's all," said Hermione. She sounded very small. Sirius's eyes flashed; Harry had never seen him look so disturbed.

"Remus also said you've been awfully keen about your essays," said Sirius. "He decided to talk to Madam Pince about the two of you and Ron. It seems that you've been researching a lot more than your subjects lately. What are you looking for?"

"I've just been looking up things about the Dark Scar I didn't understand," suggested Harry. He hoped it sounded convincing. At his side, Hermione nodded seriously.

"Harry," said Sirius softly, "I'm not as dumb as you might think. Neither is Remus. We're both capable of putting two and two together."

"Well," said Harry, squirming uncomfortably, "we're just interested in knowing more about all that's happened at Hogwarts this year."

Sirius's eyes flashed. "Dumbledore is handling those matters already," he said flatly. "It is not for you to be concerned about."

"We're just curious," said Hermione bravely. This time, Harry did the earnest nodding, but he stopped suddenly, startled. Something had moved behind him. Much to his relief, Crookshanks crawled out of the covers pushed to the foot of Hermione's bed. He leapt to the floor and walked to Sirius.

"Curiosity killed the cat," said Sirius, looking pointedly at Crookshanks. The cat froze in place, his yellow eyes focused on Harry and Hermione. Neither he nor Sirius blinked.

"This—everything that has gone on—is not for you to be concerned about," repeated Sirius. "Dumbledore—"

"But Dumbledore isn't doing anything about it!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry could tell she couldn't help herself.

"Dumbledore knows best," said Sirius, continuing as if he hadn't been interrupted. "He is yet to be wrong in his decisions. You need to trust his good judgment and not interfere."

"We're not interfering!" protested Harry. Sirius looked at him, his tired face worried.

"You might not be interfering," he said, "but you are putting yourself at risk."

The monotone disappeared. Sirius almost sounded desperate. Harry bit his lip.

"If Dumbledore is handling it," he reasoned, "then there isn't any harm in learning. It's just that—learning."

"No!" barked Sirius. Harry was stunned at the exclamation, and Hermione recoiled next to him. Sirius's face softened, but it had been enough. Harry knew that he, Ron, and Hermione weren't the only ones doubting Dumbledore at the moment.

"You aren't to pursue it any farther," said Sirius firmly. "There is nothing that you can do."

"Sirius—" said Hermione, and she stopped. Harry looked at her questioningly. He wasn't going to hold his tongue.

"Dumbledore isn't doing anything about it," said Harry, anger rising from the pit of his stomach. "I think we'd know if he was. If he's not going to do something about it, then someone has to!"

"Someone already is!" barked Sirius. "Again, you aren't to pursue it any farther!"

"Why not?" pressed Harry. He knew what kind of nerves he would hit with his next statement. "I thought you were supposed to be against Voldemort. How can you be against something if you aren't willing to fight it? Standing back and watching it happen is almost as bad as helping it along!"

"Harry," said Sirius weakly. He looked defeated. Then, his eyes grew very cold. He stared at Harry.

"I am fighting Voldemort," said Sirius darkly. "I have always fought against Voldemort. I've been fighting him for longer than you've been alive, Harry, and it is not your place to tell me what to do. Legally, I am the guardian of you, an underage wizard. I forbid you to pursue this further!"

"I'm sorry," muttered Harry.

"I don't want to be harsh," said Sirius, and Harry realized that tears had formed in his eyes. He looked up, almost as if he were reminiscing. Finally, he leveled his gaze at Harry once more. He sounded pained.

"Sixteen years ago," he said hollowly. "Sixteen years ago, give or take a few days, Voldemort launched the most brutal attack of his first reign. It went on for nearly a week—small raids on Muggle towns, attacks on wizards he knew didn't support him. On the first night alone, the death toll was twenty-six—an entire street full of Muggles killed. It became to be known by the name of the town, 'what happed at Waterford,' they'd say, but it wasn't just Muggles killed.

"We—the old crowd—lost four of our own. The McKinnons and the Bones. Your mother—" said Sirius. The pain on his face was obvious. "Your mother, Harry, was almost six months pregnant with you. On Dumbledore's orders, she had left Britain. We knew, even then, that your parents were targets. James stayed behind, and I went with your mother to look out for her. He was in Waterford that night, Harry. He was with the Bones and McKinnons just before their deaths. He had left just before the Death Eaters arrived.

"It took several weeks to sort out, but it became obvious that all four wizards that lost their lives that night refused to give information about James and Lily's locations. It was James, as Dumbledore's direct contact with the resistance, which Voldemort wanted dead. He wasn't stupid—he still isn't—he knew he couldn't get to Dumbledore. He must have felt that the resistance would have fallen apart without James to lead it.

"We know now that your mother wasn't a target," said Sirius, "but we didn't know it then. The reason she'd left the country in the first place was because she'd nearly been killed in a raid. The Death Eaters must have wanted to kill you, even before you were born."

"What does this have to do with what's happening now?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"I was with your mother in the days following that attack," said Sirius heavily. "At first, we didn't know James had escaped. No body had been found, but we knew he had been there. Your mother was terrified. The love between your parents was like no other, Harry, and the love they already had for you was extraordinary. She didn't want you to grow up without a father. She didn't want to you to grow up in a world so plagued with war.

"I promised Lily something that night. I had already agreed to be your godfather. I think she knew what it would eventually come to, that she and James had a limited amount of time left, because she was very matter of fact in her wording.

"_Sirius, I understand that Voldemort is more powerful than any of us will ever dream to be. Even if he is defeated, there will always be someone else willing to follow in his footsteps. The Dark Side has never lacked for followers, and it will rise again someday. I don't want him to know this life. I don't want him to know the constant fear, the lasting pain, and the unending uncertainty. Let him grow up, Sirius. Let him make his own choices then, but lead him away from this. Promise me he won't grow up in the middle of this as we did."_

"I didn't like what she said, Harry. I didn't like thinking she and James might not live to raise you themselves. I didn't like that she thought of our struggle as a war. I didn't want to promise her, but I had to," said Sirius, and he wiped his eyes. "We never spoke of it again, not once, in that precious year and a half before they died. To this day, I don't know if she ever told James. James and Remus and I were all smart, but we were nothing compared to Lily. It might not even have been an issue of intelligence. She simply accepted what we could not. She knew we were in the midst of a war, and she knew that not everyone would live to see its end. That was all."

Sirius looked very weary. The memory had made him age before Harry and Hermione's eyes. Finally, he stood.

"By being imprisoned at Azkaban for so long, I bent that promise," said Sirius. "I bent it again when you were flung into the Triwizard Tournament. Now, I know Voldemort has risen again. To allow you to do anything that would lead you into another encounter with him would be to break that promise. Your mother died for you, Harry. To uphold her wishes is the least I can do. There's precious little I can stop you from doing—I can only try dissuading you."

Harry nodded numbly. He couldn't speak. His mind was plagued with thoughts of his parents. He couldn't shake the sound of his mother's voice as she screamed at Voldemort to take her instead of him, and he broke into a clammy sweat. He felt Hermione's warm hand touch his arm.

"Okay," said Harry, unsure what he was agreeing to. Sirius had taken several steps backwards.

"Please, Harry," he said. "You needn't be involved with this. Don't risk it."

Sirius smiled thinly through his parting words, and he waved. Without further ado, he was gone, Disapparated to an unknown location.


	17. Chapter 17: Joseph Marks

Chapter Seventeen

JOSEPH MARKS

"You're good at that," said the elderly Ms. Granger reluctantly. She paused in her own activity and sounded very disappointed. "You've done it before."

"Er, I have," said Harry, unsure if he'd chosen the right response. She'd come over early that morning when Mr. and Mrs. Granger had left for work. She was there to watch Angelica, but she had been keeping a very close watch on Harry and Hermione as well. She felt the best way to handle them was to put them to work. They'd cleaned, they'd cooked, they were baking still. In an attempt to separate them, Harry had even been sent outside to do some yard work.

Hermione's grandma stopped her methodical cutting and peeling. Her latest task was cooking dinner. She had Hermione measuring ingredient for biscuits and Harry peeling potatoes.

"Where? Don't tell me your kind doesn't have some kind of nonsense magic—" Ms. Granger spat the word out as if it left a bad taste in her mouth (which upon recollection, Harry decided that it probably had) "—to do such a mundane task for you. Hard work doesn't exactly seem to be one of your greatest values."

"I used to cook at my aunt and uncle's," said Harry. He focused his energy on not getting angry with the elderly woman. Instead, he began to peel the potatoes at an alarming rate, leaving deep marks on the cutting board each time he diced one up. Hermione glanced up, alarmed.

"Humph," muttered Ms. Granger. She still looked at him with contempt. "Why not use the nonsense you practice? Isn't that what it's for?"

"They were Muggles," said Harry, not bothering to substitute a "proper" term. He narrowly missed chopping off the end of his finger. "They didn't want to be associated with anything... abnormal."

"And they associated with you?"

"Didn't have a choice in the matter," said Harry. "They're the only relatives I have."

"Tragic," said Ms. Granger, but a smile seemed to be playing on her lips. She went back to her own cutting and peeling. "It's good to know that there are some decent folks out there with good, clean values."

"Decent folks?" said Hermione. Harry stopped, looking up. He'd never seen her look so angry. "Do you know them?"

"Excuse me?" asked Ms. Granger absently. "I don't need to know them. I know they have their ideals in the right place."

"Of course," said Hermione through clenched teeth. "Abuse is an ideal we should all hold dear."

---

"What was that all about?" demanded Harry. He forced himself to take a deep breath, forcing the anger out of him. He wasn't angry with Hermione. He almost wanted to be, but he didn't have it in him.

All through dinner, Ms. Granger had been eyeing him like he had three heads. She'd gone off on the wizarding world no fewer than fifteen times during the meal. Before that, she had started complaining that neither Harry nor Hermione had a trace of respect.

"Your parents didn't raise you to be ungrateful," she had barked to her granddaughter, "so I can only assumed you've picked up that nasty habit at that nasty school of yours. Hand in hand, isn't it? And you—" She'd waved her finger at Harry menacingly, and he was strongly reminded of his Aunt Petunia. "—you obviously speak poorly about your relatives. The poor souls! Even I wouldn't have had it in my heart to take such abnormality in my home. _Respect_."

After dinner, Harry and Hermione had retreated upstairs as soon as they had been excused. She'd headed straight for her room, but Harry had decided to shower first. Angelica had decided to fling a handful of mashed peas across the table. For a baby, she had great aim: Harry had green goop in his hair for the rest of the meal. Now, he was standing in Hermione's doorway. She was stretched out on her bed, the canopy drawn back on all sides. When she saw Harry, she looked up, and slammed her reading material—the enormous grade five Standard Book of Spells—shut.

"What was what all about?" questioned Hermione. She sat up quickly, and Harry knew her question was just to stall time. He sighed and crossed the room. She scooted over to make room for him on the end of the bed.

"What you said to your grandmother about the Dursleys," said Harry, "when we were preparing dinner."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I told the truth, Harry. She was acting like they were the most wonderful people on earth! What else was I supposed to do?"

Harry tightened his grip on one of the bed poles. "How did you know?" he said finally. Hermione softened.

"I've always suspected it, Harry," she said quietly. "There isn't much I'd put past the Dursleys. They just seemed like that kind of people."

"Seemed?" questioned Harry.

"I'm positive that they are now," said Hermione, and she blushed. "I—I saw all those marks on your back the other day, Harry, and I can only think of one thing that could have created them."

Harry felt himself reddening, and he averted his eyes. Hermione was looking at him with so much concern that it made him feel guilty. She didn't need to be worried about him. She had more than enough to deal with already.

"Yeah," said Harry. He couldn't think of anything else to say. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" said Hermione. She sounded very put out. "How can you say that, Harry? You have to go live with them this summer! You can't go back to that! You should have said—"

"I'm not going back there this summer," interrupted Harry. He smiled lightly. "They don't want me back—they owled at Christmas just to tell me so. Ron's already said I could stay at the Burrow."

"Or you could stay here," said Hermione, but she added quickly, "If you wanted to, of course. I could see how the Burrow would be—"

"If your parents didn't mind," said Harry, "I'd like that. Maybe I could spend half the summer with you and half the summer with Ron."

Hermione smiled, and they sat in silence for a few minutes. His hand found hers, and their fingers intertwined. "How long has it been going on?" said Hermione quietly.

"As long as I can remember," said Harry hesitantly. He reached up and pushed a loose hair away from his eyes. It was getting a little longer that he would have liked, and he thought that he might need to get it cut soon.

"And I'll bet he never touched a hair on Dudley's head," said Hermione. She sounded completely disgusted.

"Never," said Harry. He shifted a little. "Let's not talk about it."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," said Hermione sincerely. Harry smiled at her, and he cleared his throat.

"What did you think of Sirius's visit last night?" he asked, changing the subject.

"He cares about you a lot, Harry," said Hermione.

"And you don't think that could cloud his judgment?" said Harry. He quickly explained, "I mean, I know he wouldn't lie about promising my mum, but he was so insistent—"

"I know what you mean, Harry," said Hermione thoughtfully, "and I've considered the possibility. Sleep wasn't any easier last night after he left than it was before."

"Tell me about it," muttered Harry, and he smiled at her. "Next time I'm having trouble sleeping, I'll just come bother you."

"Looking forward to it," said Hermione. "I don't know—sometimes I think he goes out of his way to protect you, Harry. It's obvious he blames himself for your parents' deaths, and he always mentions how much you're like James. Maybe he feels that he can the past by protecting you now."

"He's my godfather, though," said Harry, but he understood at once. He sighed. "I don't want to go behind his back, but I'm not willing to just forget about it. If we just research—without acting—is that so bad?"

"And nothing says it will amount to anything," reasoned Hermione. She gently pulled her hand out of his. "It's up to you, Harry."

"Whether we keep going or not?" Hermione nodded. "Let's keep looking. There's no harm in looking, right?"

"Right," said Hermione. "No harm in looking," she echoed.

"We'll be fine as long as we don't act on anything we find," said Harry, "and we probably won't find anything anyway."

"So there's no problem," said Hermione, finishing the circle of thoughts. There. That was settled.

---

"...And the next thing I knew, Sirius was sitting on top of Percy, and one of the books in the box he was carrying fell back down and nearly knocked him out!" Ron finished. He was regaling them with the best moments of his vacation as the Hogwarts Express chugged furiously towards its destination. "Of course, Sirius was lucky that ol' Perce wasn't capable of killing him on the spot, but that's beside the point."

Harry and Hermione laughed appreciatively, enjoying Ron's light-hearted stories. They'd told him about Hermione's arduous grandmother and Sirius's visit, and Harry's description of the many McGregors had made Ron start laughing about his own family. Now, they listened intently to his account of the Weasleys' stay in Belgium.

Unlike Harry and Hermione's vacation tales, very little of what Ron said was serious. The only thing he said that didn't lead to laughter was his description of Percy's new job at the Ministry. It was highly secretive and very dangerous, as it even had Ron's easygoing older brothers, Bill and Charlie, uncertain. Mr. Weasley refused to share any details about it with the four younger children, and even Mrs. Weasley seemed in the dark as to what her son was doing. Still, Ron had enough humorous stories to share that time wasn't lost on such uncertainties.

For Harry, at least, it was a relief to sit back on the train and listen to Ron. He'd enjoyed himself during his weeklong stay with Hermione, but there was a lot about it that he didn't care to think about it. Ms. Granger had become more unbearable with each day of their stay, and she seemed to think insulting their education at Hogwarts an acceptable practice.

There had been a few days early in the week that hadn't been very comfortable for Harry. After their talk on Monday night, Harry had once again had trouble sleeping, but he hadn't acted on his word and gone to Hermione. It dawned on him that she was aware of what he had kept guarded for longer than he could remember. While it had been a bit unnerving at first, Harry eventually realized that it was Hermione he was dealing with. He stopped worrying—as much.

And then there had been the events of the night before. Harry had resolved not to think about it, but he was having trouble keeping that promise to himself. He still wasn't sure what to make of it. He'd actually fallen asleep easily that night—his things were packed, and he was ready to wake up early the next morning to head to King's Cross. When Hermione had started screaming desperately, that had changed.

As of late, she still insisted it was nothing more than a simple nightmare, but Harry knew better. He'd seen the intense fear and pain in her eyes, and it wasn't a memory that left him quickly. Hermione's parents had also woken at her cries, and she had recoiled and shrieked when her father and Harry had tried to approach her.

It was in that moment that Harry had begun to understand what effect that night in the forest had had on her. Her parents, of course, didn't have the same knowledge that Harry had, and remained puzzled. Hermione hadn't been able to explain her fright, and Mr. Granger had gone so far to pull Harry aside when they reached the train station.

"Harry," he had asked, rather hesitantly, "is there something going on with Hermione that we should be aware of?"

Harry had lied. "Of course not, sir," he had said. "At least, there's nothing that I'm aware of. If you're talking about last night, I believe Hermione when she says she had a nightmare. She wouldn't lie." Harry had assured himself that this was strictly true. Hermione had had a nightmare. He just hadn't let on about its source.

"If you say so," said Mr. Granger reluctantly, and he looked at his daughter with a worried expression. He'd turned to Harry with a pleading expression. "Harry, I know it sounds ridiculous, but will you watch out for her? I'm just worried about my little girl."

"I already do, sir," Harry had responded sincerely. "Hermione's my best friend."

"Keep it up then, will you?" said Mr. Granger. "And keep in touch, regardless. It was good having you. You're always welcome at our home."

Harry had had to go then. It was ten till eleven, and he and Hermione weren't even on the platform yet. They were still coming and going from Platform Ten and One Half, and little explanation had gone into the matter. Nevertheless, they had walked through the barrier and settled into the same compartment on the scarlet steam engine as Ron. The best part of the next hour had been spent catching up about vacation, which was what they were doing now. Ron was recounting the final day in Belgium when the compartment door slid open. The three burly Slytherin boys that entered brought back certain memories of three other Slytherins that had always interrupted their trip in the past.

"Potter. Weasley," sneered the shortest of the boys. It was Gregory Flint, and what he lacked in height, he made up for in width.

"We thought we should get acquainted before next weekend," said one of the other two boys. Harry was pretty sure his name was Moon and that he was a Chaser. The three boys shoved roughly past Hermione, shoving her into Ron.

"Watch it," warned Harry. "Why are you here?"

"We're just expressing our hellos, Potter," said the third boy. Unlike the other two, he actually sounded like he might posses a brain somewhere within his oversized head. "We don't want you to have any hard feelings after this weekend. Of course, I doubt you'll have time—you'll be too busy mourning in the hospital wing, won't you? Haven't seen you practicing as much as you did last year. Learned to fly yet, Weasley?"

"My broom was cursed," spat Ron. His eyes flashed, and Harry saw him reach for his wand.

"Sure," sneered Moon. "That's what they telled us, too, and we still stayed on our brooms. You just can't fly."

"Told," corrected Hermione. "If you had paid attention, you would know that the curses put on Harry and Ron's brooms were much stronger."

The third one piped up again, and Harry finally remembered his name: Marks. "Sticking up for your boyfriend, Mudblood?" He was studying his hand. "Of course, it's hard to tell which one of them that is. From the way I hear it, you've been snogging both of them—"

"That's not true!" exclaimed Ron. As an afterthought, he added, "And don't call her that!" He and Harry were standing on either side of Hermione, almost as if she would be protected between them.

"What? Mad that you're not getting your fair share?" asked Marks. "I wouldn't be too disappointed. You really should reconsider your choice in friends, Weasley. A pure-blood of any type—even one as pathetic and inbred as you—shouldn't associate with Mudbloods and half-bloods."

"Don't insult my friends!" roared Ron. "_SENDROVUS_!"

The burst from Ron's wand blasted Marks against the wall. His cronies rushed to his assistance, but he pushed them away. Harry couldn't help but think of the way Crabbe and Goyle had always acted towards Malfoy. Marks looked furious.

"You'll pay for that, Weasley! _RICTUSEMPRA_!"

Marks was still a bit disoriented from his bounce off the wall, and the jet of silver light hit Hermione, not Ron. She doubled over in pain, and Harry had to grab her arm to keep her from falling. That was more then enough. The war was on. He and Ron retaliated at the same time; Ron's Jelly-Legs Jinx hit Moon at the same time that Harry's Furnunculus curse hit Flint. Hermione had recovered from Marks's blow, and he began to howl as boils popped up on his face. He haphazardly started shooting spells out at no one in particular, and Harry began to choke as one of them prevented him from breathing. Suddenly, there was a second opening of the compartment door.

"_FINITE INCANTATEM_!"

Moon and Flint sprang back up, and Harry was very thankful that he was able to breath again. However, the relieved feeling disappeared when he saw Snape standing against the wall of the compartment. Harry's mind began to race. He didn't know why Snape was there, but he knew that there would be hell to pay.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" screamed Snape, turning red with fury. "This train is a method of transportation, not a dueling arena! What are you doing?" No one dared speak, which just angered Snape more. "Well? ANSWER ME! Miss Granger, you always have a response. Why don't you enlighten me as to what has occurred here?"

"They," she said nervously, gesturing to the Slytherins, "came in, taunting Ron and Harry about the Quidditch match—"

Snape didn't look interested anymore. He sneered. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, each, for starting a fight. Get out of here, boys. Five points each from Slytherin for being ignorant enough to retaliate."

"Professor," said Ron angrily, "that's not fair! They started it!"

The corners of Snape's mouth turned up into a smile as he ushered the three Slytherins out of the compartment. They looked contented with Gryffindor's loss of sixty points. "Do you really think that is of my concern, Weasley? Come to think of it, in addition to those sixty points, you will serve detention with me tonight, immediately following dinner... I have the perfect task for you."

He left, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione could only stare at each other, dumbfounded. Snape shouldn't have even been on the train in the first place, but he'd lost Gryffindor points and assigned detentions. Already, the stretch of term from Easter to summer was looking rather bleak.

---

During a successful lesson, Professor Binns put, on average, half the class to sleep. If the topic was particularly boring, as it was that day, that number increased significantly. As the ghostly professor droned on about the rise of Middle Eastern witchcraft in Britain, Harry had to suppress his laughter as Seamus began snoring loudly on his right. Finally, he gave in and snickered. Two rows ahead, Ron's head was lulling on his shoulder, but Hermione, who was sitting on the front row, was scribbling notes furiously. Binns had separated the three of them after Harry and Ron had continued a great debate about Quidditch well into the start of class.

"...and ended in the late nineteenth century. Tomorrow, we will examine the lingering effects of the trend and begin our study of wizardry in Asia. Any questions? Yes, Miss Granger?"

Sure enough, Hermione had politely raised her hand; however, she didn't have a question about jewels of magic or proper practice laws. "I thought we had a double class today, Professor," she said gesturing at the clock. "If so, class is but half over."

"Ah, yes, Miss Granger," said Binns, and he reached a ghostly hand to his equally ghostly glasses. "As I'm sure you already know, the O.W.L. exam entails the knowledge of material beyond your daily curriculum. Because it is included directly after the historical aspect of the exam, I received the duty of reviewing traditional wizarding customs and knowledge with you."

There was a groan from the handful of students still awake, but Harry snapped shut his textbook and actually took out his quill and some parchment. In the front of the classroom, Hermione was doing the same. Having not grown up in a wizarding family, Harry was actually interested in the subject. Even those that had were preparing to take notes, so Harry nudged Seamus to wake him up. Hopefully, Binns wouldn't make the topic as boring as he had Shatha Banita, the witch contributed with integrating Middle Eastern practices into traditional European witchcraft.

"Er," said Binns, and the ghostly hand was on the ghostly glasses once more. He shuffled some of the papers before him. "Ah, here it is. I have obtained a list of questions that appeared on last year's exam. I will call on you to answer each one. At the end, I will open for any lingering confusions. Understood, yes? Section one, question one..."

Twenty minutes later, Binns was up to section three, question seven. Harry had been wrong in hoping that it wouldn't be as boring as the usual notes they took. "What birthing phenomenon occurs as many as six times more often for wizards and witches than for Muggles?" Much to Harry's surprise, Ron raised his hand.

"Twins," he said grimly. The whole class laughed, and Harry couldn't help but snicker when Seamus punched his shoulder to point out the confused look on Parvati Patil's face.

"I always knew that one wasn't the brightest," said Seamus. His words were spoken very quietly, but Binns still managed to hear him.

"Perhaps you'd like to answer one, Mr. Finnigan?" said Binns. "Section three, question eight. According to Wizard Survey Yearly, within how many years out of school do most wizards and witches marry?"

Seamus, who had grown up with a Muggle father and a magical mother, squirmed. "Seven?"

"Incorrect. Mr. Potter? Venture a guess?"

Harry frowned. He thought of Ron's older brothers, Bill and Charlie, both of whom were in their twenties and unmarried. "Eleven?" said Harry, doing some quick figuring.

"Two," said Binns. "Maybe one of you can tell me this. Section four, question one. What is the average lifespan of a wizard? Who typically lives longer, a wizard or a witch?"

"One hundred sixty," said Seamus hesitantly. It was a good guess. Binns's eyes moved to Harry.

"A wizard?" guessed Harry. Up until now, almost everything had been opposite of what he knew it to be in the Muggle world, and he knew that Muggle women traditionally lived longer than men."

"A witch," said Binns. "Section four, question two. How many children are in the traditional wizarding family?"

"Three?" said Harry, wishing Binns would ask someone else. Hermione and Ron had been sending him apologetic glances, and Harry knew he'd guessed correctly when Ron started nodding eagerly.

"Very good," said Binns. He droned on. "Section four, question three. At what age must a witch or wizard register as an elder of magic? Anyone? Yes, Miss Brown? No, the answer is one hundred fifty-one. Now, can anyone tell me what an elder of magic is? Anyone? Well, according to rules set by the Ministry in seventeen fifty-two..."

Harry's voice raised in the collective group sigh as Binns launched into a dissertation of things that weren't in anyway related to wizarding customs. Before long, Ron was snoring loudly from the third row, and Dean had fallen off his chair in slumber. Harry felt his eyelids getting heavier as Binns droned on. It was a completely normal History of Magic class for a completely ordinary day.

---

"Ron, that is truly disgusting," said Hermione with a shudder. Dumbledore had chosen that week to indulge his love of Muggle food by having meals from different countries each evening. Tonight, the theme was Italian, and Ron was sticking his tongue out and twirling it around to get a long spaghetti noodle into his mouth.

"Thank you," said Ron, finishing the display with a long slurp as he sucked the end of the noodle into his mouth. Harry shoved a bite of pasta into his mouth to stifle his laughter, and Hermione just glared on disapprovingly.

"I can see why your poor mother gets so frustrated," said Hermione. "I know she didn't raise you to have manners like that!"

"You're a real stickler for this manners thing, aren't you?" said Ron thoughtfully. He was using the edge of his fork as a knife to chop a meatball in half.

"I think," said Harry, closing his mouth to chew. Hermione gave him a smile of approval. "I think that Hermione is just trying to point out that your manners just keep getting worse."

"It's all very progressive," echoed Hermione. She was fiddling around with her fork, swirling the noodles around in the sauce, but she wasn't really eating. "What do you think Snape has in store for us tonight?"

They had not served their detention the night before but not for lack of trying. Snape had snarled into his classroom an hour behind them, looking particularly surly. He told them to come back the next evening at the same time for punishment, and then he had nearly chucked a glass jar at them for they left too slowly for his liking. In all actuality, they hadn't hesitated a second after he pardoned them for the evening.

"I'm just glad they don't allow physical torture anymore," declared Ron. "Could you imagine being hung from the ceiling by ankle chains? Dad finally showed us his marks from his days here last week. Fred and George were complaining about having to plunge toilets, so he felt it was time to show them a real punishment."

Hermione looked a little green, and Harry saw her push back her plate. He raised an eyebrow at her; she had done the same thing at dinner the night before and all the meals in between. Harry shrugged it off; Hermione had never been a big eater.

"He'll probably just have us helping with the most vile potion he can imagine," said Harry, "or doing manual labor. Neville's always insisted he has a talent for creating some whenever there's a detention to be served."

"I'd rather it be manual labor than a vile potion," said Hermione absently. It didn't take much for Harry to catch the meaning behind her words.

"Chamber pots," muttered Ron. "Trophies. So many things in this school to clean."

"Lupin said that he once had to polish the floor in here," said Harry, waving his arm around to gesture that it was the entire Great Hall. "Sirius said it was one of the many times that he managed to get caught up in the fallout of one of his and Dad's pranks."

"He's so nice," said Hermione, almost defensively, "and I have a feeling his friends did everything in their power to try to corrupt him."

Ron laughed. "Seriously, what do you think Snape'll have us doing?"

"That is for me to decide, Weasley, and for you not to question." Three heads turned to see Snape standing behind them, a smirk playing on his face. He motioned, quite sinisterly, for them to stand. "Move along now. It was very obvious you're done with dinner."

Harry and Ron and Hermione all stood quietly, but it didn't stop the majority of other Gryffindors at the table from staring at them. They had all heard about the fight on the train, and it hadn't failed to outrage any of them. George, Fred, and Lee had been engrossed in a deep conversation since receiving the news. Whatever pranks they had been plotting had been forgotten, and it seemed as if they were devoting their full time and energy to making the Slytherins pay.

"Something hanging you up there, Granger?" said Snape as they followed him down to the dungeons. Hermione had stumbled on one of the stairs in her haste. None of them had dared to talk. Snape had just shot Harry a nasty look when he grabbed Hermione's arm to help her regain her balance, so she dared not answer him.

Much to all three students' surprise, Snape passed right by the Potions dungeon; in fact, they kept going right on past all of the main dungeons. The professor guided them around corner after corner, into what seemed like a labyrinth. Finally, he paused in front of an old, rotting wood door. He proceed to unlock it, not with magic, but with a key buried deep within his pocket.

"This," said Snape, stepping in and gesturing around the room, "is where all the official Hogwarts documents are kept. Of course, before you get too excited, those official documents are a thousand years' worth of maintenance records, school purchases, and minutes from the board of governors."

"What do we have to do?" asked Ron bravely. Snape studied him for a moment, and he laughed.

"This room is very unkempt, if you haven't noticed," said Snape, "and I don't like things in my domain being so messy. I want everything taken out, dusted off, and packed neatly back into its proper box. Then, you are to label each box according to contents. When you've finished all that, you are to order the boxes chronologically within subjects and stack them like bricks against the wall."

"What?" screeched Ron, unable to help himself. "That'll take all night!"

"I know," said Snape. He withdrew his wand. "_Accio_," he said, almost lazily, and he was holding three wands in his hand a moment later. "It'll take even longer without magic."

---

"I can't believe he's making us do this!" moaned Ron. He was alternatively biting his finger and shaking his hand vigorously, so it was obvious he'd gotten another paper cut.

"He's Snape," reminded Hermione. Harry crossed the room to help her lug a box into a free area. "I just find it horribly unfair that we're not only being punished for something we didn't really do. I think he had this mundane task in mind when he gave us detention. He just didn't want to do it himself."

"And I didn't think he was as bad he used to be," grumbled Harry. He reached a hand up to rub his aching shoulder. Snape had been right about the documents; they were only bills and reports and things that he couldn't imagine anyone wanting to keep around, especially not for a thousand years. Harry couldn't think of anything that would make the job fun or even worthwhile, but Hermione had pointed out that the right kinds of documents would aid them in their search.

Ron was sitting on one of the file boxes now, starting to scoot things of similar subject into the same area. Hermione surveyed the scene in front of her and sighed.

"I guess I assumed wizards would have a sophisticated filing system," she said, wiping her hands on her robes, "but this is even worse than anything Muggle I've seen."

"I'm sure that's saying something," said Ron. As tall as he was, he had to do a bit of reaching to place the last heavy box on top of the stack. It took seven stacked on top of one another to reach the ceiling.

"Oh, it is," agreed Harry. He handed another box to Ron to boost up onto the piles accumulating against the wall. Suddenly, he caught glimpse of something brightly colored in one of the far corners of the room. It stood out in the dank dungeon with its flickering candles, and he wondered why they hadn't noticed it before. Harry pointed. "What's that over there?"

"The blue thing?" asked Ron, walked over in its direction. "I don't know. I just pulled a couple of boxes from around it. What is it?"

"Would I have asked if I knew?" said Harry, and Ron made a face. Hermione was curious, and she had already crossed to where Ron was standing.

"It's not like all of the others," she said, tapping the closest box. She fingered the lid carefully. "Think anything is going to pop out when I open it?"

"Probably not," said Ron. "Besides, even if it did, would it be that much worse that the pranks my brothers have pulled on you in the past?"

"True," said Hermione. Still, Harry joined her and Ron at her other side. She pulled the tightly stuffed on lid off carefully, and, much to all their relief, nothing popped out, jumped, or died when it happened.

"Just more files," said Ron, sounding bored. He was uninterested again, going back to his work stacking boxes.

"Just more files," repeated Hermione, but she was eyeing the contents critically. She finally pulled out one of the scrolls, reading the first few lines. "This isn't exactly another stack of maintenance records."

"Then what is it?" asked Ron, but Harry could tell he wasn't too concerned yet.

"It looks like a list of teachers," said Hermione. She continued to unroll the scroll, and Harry leaned against her as he peeked over her shoulder.

"How's that possible?" Hermione said, pointing, first to the date on the paper, and then at the list of names and positions. "This is from 1949, but it says that McClaggitt was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I always thought that was Dumbledore's position."

"It was," said Ron. The interest was back. He scampered over, fishing another scroll from the packed box. "I heard him talking about it with Professor McGonagall once. He taught her at one point."

"That would have been in the late thirties or early forties" said Hermione. She thrust something into Harry's line of vision. It took him a second to focus on it; his eyes were starting to blur with sleep. "See? He had the position the next year, in 1950."

"And in '45 and '46," said Ron, "but it's McClaggitt in '47 and '48."

"I thought he defeated Grindelwald in 1945," said Harry. He bit his lip and added hesitantly, "And didn't he teach Transfigurations, not Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Hermione looked at him, exasperated. "How many times must I tell you to read _Hogwarts, A History_? Dumbledore taught both, each for a number of years. He was a professor when he defeated Grindelwald and had been for—wait!"

"What?" said Ron. He was still pulling scrolls out of the box and checking positions and dates.

"_Hogwarts, A History_!" exclaimed Hermione as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I could have sworn it said that Dumbledore never left after coming back as a professor! If he didn't teach for three years, that would be leaving!"

"We can check it tomorrow," said Ron impatiently. His hands were buried in scrolls and parchment scraps. "I think there's something else down here—"

He pulled out a very thick, leather bound book. It looked ancient; a title had been stamped onto the brown material once, but only a few flakes of gold remained now. Before his friends could stop him, Ron flipped the book open. The title page had been ripped out, and a bookplate glued heavily onto the inside cover identified it as belonging to Sagesse Bom. A few loose papers fell to the ground. Ron picked one of them up, trying to unfold it.

"Something's screwy with this," he said, handing it to Harry and picking up another. Neither Harry nor Ron were able to unfold and read any of the papers. At the same time, Hermione was trying to page through the books, but the everything but the cover was being held firmly shut—probably with a very powerful magical bond.

"It's been enchanted with something," said Hermione finally. It was almost as if she had to state the obvious for it to be accepted. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," said Ron, but Harry started talking at the same time.

"I don't know what it is, either," said Harry, and he tilted the box so he could tap the preexisting label on the box, "but I think this might tell us what it's all about."

"Confidential, Concealed, and Corrected with Cover-ups," read the bright tag.

---

No one spoke for several minutes after reading the label on the box. Hermione's eyes darted about uncertainly, and Ron took a few steps back. Finally, Harry wiped his hands on his robes, standing from his kneeling position.

"It probably isn't what we think," said Harry. Still, he was eyeing the box cautiously. "If it was important, Snape wouldn't have put us in a position to stumble across it."

"But what if Snape didn't know about it?" said Hermione. She had reached into the box, laying each scroll flat on the cold dungeon floor, one on top of the other. Bom's book had long been placed off to the side, almost out of sight.

"Is there anything going on in the dungeons that Snape doesn't know about?" said Ron. "He's right in saying that it's his domain."

"It hasn't always been his," said Hermione. "This box could have been here ages before he was—there's nothing from even the last twenty-five years down here. I doubt he's spent too much, if any, time down here. Considering it had been shoved back in a corner, he probably isn't aware it exists."

"But why is it down here?" questioned Harry. Ron had crossed the room, swinging the door open. "It doesn't fit. If it is some kind of secret, wouldn't it be hidden?"

"Harry's right," he said finally, shutting the door. "The door plaque even says 'Storage of Maintenance, Purchase, and Meeting Records.'"

"Well, it would be hidden, indeed, then," quipped Hermione. "Let's say this box is what it says—confidential and concealed. If someone was looking for confidential information, would they start looking in a room full of accounts and minutes?"

"It would explain a lot," said Harry slowly, abandoning his previous theory. "This is an official room for record keeping. Why would it be in such a state of disarray? The files might be mundane, but they are important, and they are history. That box can't be that old. Bom wasn't here that long ago—"

"—If you consider the span of Hogwarts's history," finished Hermione, and he grinned at her. "The records in this room don't even reach to the time your parents were in school, Harry, and Bom wasn't that much older than them. For his things to be in the box, it would have been added after the room was filled. Everything would have been shuffled around to fit it in here, and that would explain its state of disarray!"

"Exactly," said Harry, glad she had cottoned on to his observation. Ron was also nodding along, but his expression was more reserved.

"But what about the other records?" said Ron carefully. "They're older. I went through seventeen boxes of minutes from those years. Why put them with Bom's belongings? Why not hide them sooner? Why hide them in the first—"

"Why not destroy them if you're just going to conceal them? There's a lot we don't know, Ron," said Hermione. She looked wistfully. "If only we could read that book, those papers..."

"Well, it's obviously magic keeping them shut and folded," reasoned Harry, "so there has to be some kind of counter spell. If we had enough time, and our wands, we could probably figure it out."

There was another long silence. Harry could almost see the wheels turning in Hermione's head as she contemplated how many school rules that would potentially be breaking. Ron had already grinned, and Harry knew his best friend had no objects to the suggestion.

"Maybe—" started Hermione, but she was cut off. A faint clanking sound was coming from one of the nearby dungeons. She froze, very still. It was probably just Snape checking in on them, but...

The next thing Harry remembered was feeling a warm hand on his face, which was cool due to the usual chill of the dungeons. He suddenly realized his eyes were closed, and he heard someone saying his name frantically.

"Harry!" It was Hermione. His eyes flew open, and she looked visibly relieved. He was lying on the floor of the dungeon, a box poking sharply into his side. Ron was standing next to Hermione, and he looked equally concerned. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm—" Harry's voice to his forehead, and he was suddenly aware of a second sensation. His scar was throbbing with blinding pain, and he was having trouble forming thoughts. He felt Hermione's hand move to cover his own, and she, quite forcefully, moved his hand away from the cut. The pain started to subside. "What happened?"

"We heard a noise," said Ron, "and your hand flew to your scar. You were shaking, and then you collapsed."

"Oh Harry!" burst Hermione before he had a chance to speak. "Are you okay? I was—I thought..."

"I'm okay," said Harry, cutting in, but he need Ron's help to stand up. He couldn't remember anything, and he felt exhausted. "Really, I—"

Just as suddenly as they had heard a noise in the dungeons, the door swung open. Snape sauntered in, looking extremely annoyed. He wasn't dressed in his usual robes; instead, Harry was pretty sure he'd been asleep. He and Ron moved together quickly to block the box they discovered from sight.

"What's going on? Can you not handle a simple task?" sneered Snape. "I heard you scream, Granger."

"I—we," stammered Hermione meekly. "We heard something clanking around in the distance."

"Nonsense," Snape scoffed, and he looked particularly displeased. "I don't know if you are aware, Miss Granger, but people do make residence in this part of the castle, including myself. Now, I would appreciate it if you would show your consideration and keep the noise to a minimum!"

"Professor," said Ron bravely, but Harry elbowed him violently to keep him from saying anything else. Snape just smirked as Ron clutched his side in pain.

"Potter," said Snape, "I'm pleased to see you finally exercising whatever dribble of intelligence you possess. Now get back to work!"

He scrambled out of the room, slamming the door so violently that Harry was sure the resulting noise was louder than any scream Hermione had mustered. His legs had stopped shaking, and he took the few steps to her. She was standing very still, looking stunned. Harry touched her arm. Her skin had lost its earlier warmth; it was exceptionally cold and clammy.

"Don't let him get to you, 'Mione," said Harry helpfully, throwing an arm across her shoulder. She didn't respond, and Ron walked over to her other side, patting her back reassuringly.

"Yeah, 'Mione," added Ron, "you can't let him start affecting you now. You've spent too many good years building up resistance!"

"It's not—" said Hermione, but her voice wavered. She shrugged away from them. "It's not that. It's just—it's just nothing. Let's get this done already."

---

"Hey, look in the stands," said Ron as he flew beside Harry and hit his arm to get his attention. It was the next afternoon, and they were up in the air over the Quidditch pit, practicing for the Saturday rematch against Slytherin. Angelina was zooming around Fred and George at the moment, dodging each Bludger they sent at her, a drill Ron had just completed.

"Why?" asked Harry, scrunching his face up as he peered directly at the area under the Gryffindor banner.

"I forget you're half blind, even with your glasses," muttered Ron. He and Harry were flying in quick circles around the field. "I think Hermione came out to watch."

"Really?" asked Harry, and he craned his neck as they passed by the stands on their next lap. Hermione was sitting in the first row, but she seemed more concerned with studying from the large textbook in her lap than the happenings on the Quidditch field. Even so, Harry was glad to see her.

They had had Potions that afternoon, and she'd grown very pale the second they started descending into the dungeons. Harry at first contributed it to their lack of sleep the night before, but at the end of the lesson, there was no denying she looked very ill. She'd seemed to improve once they were back in the Gryffindor tower, but Ron had talked her into resting for a while. In the meantime, they had headed outside for Quidditch practice.

"Everyone! Over here!"

At Angelina's call, Harry and Ron flew to the center of the court. Harry turned lazy loops in the air as they waited for the rest of the team to assemble.

"We're going to have company in a moment," said Angelina. She shot Fred a disapproving look as he continued to fly in circles around her, whistling. When he calmed down, she continued. "I've asked the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams to join us for practice this week. After the particularly disgusting display of Slytherin's lack of sportsmanship on the train—not to mention Professor Snape's equally disgusting display of bias—I think that playing against other teams would be very beneficial. No one wants to see Slytherin win Saturday."

Harry stopped fidgeting around on his broom as Angelina shot them a sympathetic look. She and Fred had still been awake when Harry, Ron, and Hermione had stumbled into the Gryffindor common room a little after three that morning. Ron hadn't been able to look at his older brother without laughing all day, which caused Fred to scowl repeatedly. Angelina was a little more embarrassed by the situation. Fortunately, no time was left to discuss either matter, as the Ravenclaw Quidditch team had just arrived on the field and were starting to take flight.

"Hey, Johnson!" called a familiar voice. Harry saw Cho Chang flying gracefully towards the Gryffindor team. He'd hardly seen her all year, so he expected to feel a tinge of nervousness in his stomach now that she was so near. Harry watched her for a second, but nothing happened. He was quickly distracted by Ron's obvious discomfort as Anna took the field. She glared at him as she flew behind Cho. Ron turned and flew behind Harry. It wasn't in his character to hide from anything, and Harry knew that whatever had ended things between them had to be serious.

For the next thirty minutes, Angelina and Cho had both teams running exhausting drills up and down the fields until they begged the two girls to let them start playing for real. The Ravenclaw team had always been good, but Harry could see that it had improved under Cho's direction. He'd witnessed the long hours they spent on the field long after the other teams had gone in for dinner. As he flew, almost lazily, around the field in search of the Snitch, it dawned on Harry that Ron had given one of Anna's reasons for fighting with him as him spending too much time practicing Quidditch. It suddenly didn't make sense to Harry; the Ravenclaws had practices twice as long as the Gryffindors.

Harry dived and looped through the air as his eyes scanned the field for signs of the tiny, flying ball. He charged off at the sight of something gold, but Cho didn't follow. He quickly realized it was just a reflection from someone's jewelry and flew back to the outskirts of the field, very embarrassed. He made a mental note to stop in at the hospital wing that week and have Madam Pomfrey check his glasses.

The practice was well into its second hour when Harry got his first glimpse of the real Snitch, glittering a good fifteen to twenty feet above the actual game play. Cho, who was dodging the Bludger that George kept sending in her direction, didn't notice as he pulled straight upwards. He could hear the cheers of his teammates as Ron put in his fifth Quaffle of the practice game, and he knew they hadn't noticed his sudden movement. He was gaining on the Snitch...

Five seconds later, he closed his hand on the struggling gold ball, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid collision. Cho had rocketed upward and nearly knocked him off his broom. Harry felt a little dizzy as he flew slowly back to the ground to his cheering teammates.

"Excellent, Harry, just marvelous!" exclaimed Fred, clapping him on the back so hard that Harry almost tripped.

"Do that again, and you don't have a thing to worry about come Saturday," said Cho, shoving her bangs roughly out of her eyes. "Sorry about that collision, Harry."

"No problem," said Harry with a grin. He managed to escape the crowd of players for a long enough time to replace the struggling Snitch to its box. Ron pulled away from the others as well, jogging over to Harry.

"I love this broom," he exclaimed happily as he caught up with his friend. "I know it's not your Firebolt, but it really beats the school Comet Two Sixties."

"Good," said Harry, giving his other teammates one last glance as he and Ron headed off to the locker room. George and Fred were engaged in lively conversation with the Ravenclaw Beaters, and he thought he could hear them exchanging tips on previous Slytherin defensive strategy. "Five goals! We _really_ don't have anything to worry about if you do that Saturday."

"Thanks. I wish I would have seen your lift," said Ron wistfully. "As we were coming down, George kept swearing he saw Krum do it at the World Cup."

"Yes," said Harry, rather shortly. His stomach lurched. The last thing he wanted was to be compared with Krum. He was about to question why Ron felt like bringing him up when it dawned on Harry that Ron didn't know what Krum was and what he stood for. They were in the locker room now.

"Dinner?" questioned Ron as they changed out of their Quidditch robes. "I'm starved."

"It's that time," said Harry, checking his watch. He was very thankful to have it working again. It had been broken all through the holiday, stuck at 3:06, and he hadn't the means to fix it at Hermione's house. "Let's go straight to the Great Hall."

"Tonight's China," said Ron. He sounded a bit forlorn in his next statement. "I'm fine with that, but I heard Dumbledore tell Flitwick that Thursday would be Japan—raw fish and everything. I'm scared."

"I don't blame you," said Harry as they walked up the hallway in the direction of the Great Hall. "I saw Hermione after you pointed her out."

"Yeah, because you need to get your eyes checked," joked Ron, pushing open the doors of the Great Hall. "Do you think that means she's feeling better?"

"I hope so," said Harry, scooting into his usual seat at the table. Ron followed suit. "She didn't look good at all during Potions."

"No," agreed Ron, "she didn't, but I'm trying not to get too worried about it. She's probably driving herself crazy trying to figure out how to open that book—"

"—And the significance of the list of professors," said Harry. "You're right."

"That's our Hermione," said Ron, not bothering to close his mouth as he chewed thoughtfully on a mouthful of fried rice.

And Harry would have dismissed it without a second thought, but that was before Hermione didn't show up for dinner.

---

"Where do you think she is?" asked Harry nervously as he and Ron walked toward the Gryffindor tower after dinner. "Do you think she's still out in the stands?"

"Nah," said Ron, and Harry could tell he was nervous, despite his collected tone. "It's too dark. Even if she got caught up in studying, she would have come in because she couldn't see out there anymore. She's probably just in one of the common rooms, studying away."

"Yeah," agreed Harry. They were at the portrait hole and about to give the password when they heard voices that seemed to be coming from a nearby stairwell. He and Ron shared a quick glance, just as one of the voices launched into a stream of curses. There was a loud thud. Without another word, Harry and Ron headed in the direction of the noise.

"We just want to know why we wasn't invited to the practice," a burly voice was saying.

"Weren't, Moon, weren't. He's right though, Mudblood, we want to know why we didn't get an invitation to play with the team. Well? Why is that?"

"I don't know," said a small voice. Harry recognized it immediately.

"Hermione," whispered Ron, pulling open an invisible doorway that led down to the dungeons.

"Yes you do!" It was Marks. He and his two lackeys had Hermione cornered on the landing. She looked terrified. Flint grabbed her arm violently as Moon clamped a hand down over his mouth. There was an audible pop, and it was followed by a crack. "We know you were at the practice, Mudblood, and everyone knows your guys are on the team. What's their strategy going to—"

Harry didn't know what came over him. He could feel the anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. Ron was reaching for his wand, but Harry just put his hand out. There was a burst of light as the three Slytherins bounced away from Hermione, and Harry was left with the same sensation he had after he'd blown up his Aunt Marge. Hermione whimpered, gripping her hand and wrist as she grimaced in pain. She was at Harry's side in a moment, and he wrapped a protective arm around her immediately. Ron looked stunned, but he was grinning at his best friend.

"What," said Harry coolly, "do you think you're doing?"

"We just wanted to know why we—" piped Flint, but Marks silenced him with a heavy hand.

"It isn't any of your business," said Marks with a menacing smile, "but we're a little curious, we Slytherins are. We're feeling awfully hurt, too, because we weren't invited to practice with the Gryffindors this week. Why's that, Potter? Why are you practicing with the other houses? I don't like the sound of that. I'm sure Snape would be very disappointed to hear how the rest of the school is ganging up on Slytherin."

"And you think we give a rat's ass if Snape's disappointed?" Ron shot back. He was still glancing at Harry with awe.

"You seem to care about your little Mudblood friend," said Marks. His statement was a clear threat.

"Don't call her that," growled Harry. He had his wand out, now. He wasn't going to rely on uncontrolled magic in the name of those three.

"You shouldn't be talking pure-blood pride, Marks," said Ron, matching Marks's sneering tone. "I'm more of a pure-blood than you are."

Marks turned red with anger. His two friends were still staring at Ron and Harry in disbelief, but he had enough sense to take out his wand. "_Rictusempra_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Marks hadn't been fast enough for Harry. His wand flew out of his hand, and Harry caught it cleanly. He held it calmly for a second, and then he tapped it with his own wand as he muttered a few choice words. The piece of wood shot out of his hand, rocketing off in another direction.

"Try to find that, Marks," said Harry coolly. "Seekers aren't the one that need to have speed and agility. It'll be good practice for Saturday. Now get out of my sight."

Marks had to nerve to spit at Harry's feet as he walked up the stairs, Flint and Moon on his heels. Harry grabbed Ron's arm to keep him from firing any spell at the three with their backs turned before turning to Hermione. She was even paler than she had been earlier that afternoon, and she was trembling. Ron reached out to her, and she shrank back.

"Are you okay?" said Harry, gently releasing her. She nodded despite the obvious tears welling up in her eyes. "Let me see your arm."

"It's fine, Harry, really," said Hermione very quietly.

"Broken," said Ron in disgust. "Wait till I get my hands on those—"

"Ron," warned Harry, knowing what kind of word was about to come out of his friend's mouth. He turned back to Hermione, gently putting his hand on her other arm. "Come on, you need to see Madam Pomfrey."

"No," said Hermione stubbornly. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," said Ron. Harry just chose to ignore her weak protests as he guided her up the steps. They were halfway to the hospital wing when Hermione finally burst into tears. A couple of passing Hufflepuffs gave them an inquisitive look, but Harry chose to ignore it. The rest of the trip to the hospital wing was filled with Hermione's weak protests and stammered apologies.

"Oh dear," said Madam Pomfrey, sighing when she saw Ron open the door. "What have you managed this time—Hermione? What's happened to you?"

"A few members of the Slytherin Quidditch team decided to assault her in the stairwell," spat Ron angrily. Madam Pomfrey was already guiding Hermione to an empty bed, even more careful in her motion than usual.

"This is a bad break," said Madam Pomfrey grimly. She looked up to Harry and Ron, narrowing her eyes. "That's enough. Hermione needs her space. The two of you can run along—"

"No, please," interrupted Hermione. "They can stay."

Madam Pomfrey's face softened. "Sit, then," she said, tapping Ron's shoulder quite forcefully. "Oh, you poor dear. In that location, I wouldn't be surprised if there were some lingering effects..."

She kept on muttering as she withdrew her wand, taking Hermione's arm gently in her hand. She had to perform her charm three times for the bone to mend, and Hermione's expression was still pained. Madam Pomfrey applied a charm of temporary relief before disappearing off to get something stronger. Harry and Ron were immediately at her side.

"What happened?" asked Harry, his green eyes filled with concern. "They didn't do anything else to you, right?"

Ron snorted. "Harry, I think they did—" He stopped, and Harry knew what he had been about to say. The look on Ron's face told Harry that he understood.

"They heard that Angelina had asked the other house teams to help you practice," said Hermione softly, "and they knew that they couldn't approach any of you for information. They saw me coming from the stands, so they decided I'd be as good to harass as any—"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," said Harry, taking her hand, and Ron was nodding earnestly.

"It's not your fault," said Hermione. She tried to flex her wrist and grimaced in pain. She looked up at Harry and Ron with serious eyes. "I just want to see them lose. They can't win on Saturday. They just can't!"

---

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey returned. After fussing with Hermione's injured wrist for quite some time, she proclaimed, "There, there... that should do." As the mediwitch stepped away from Hermione to exam her work, Hermione dropped her hand to her lap obediently. The school nurse had put many pain relief charms on it, but she'd still decided that wrapping it was necessary. "Now, you aren't to use it for anything until this time tomorrow, understood?"

"I haven't finished all my homework yet," said Hermione, and she shot Ron a death glare when he started to snigger. Madam Pomfrey looked at her critically.

"It's going to be sensitive for several days as it is," said Madam Pomfrey sternly. "You're not to use it."

Hermione looked crestfallen. "It's just a break—"

"Just a break?" said the witch, but she stopped suddenly. "Well, yes, I do see your point, but it's more complex then that. Your system has been through so much in the last few months, and you've started to build up immunity to healing charms. Rest it! That's the only way to be sure."

"But my homework! I have two scrolls worth of information on the rise of curse use in the Dark Arts and I've only copied half of—" Hermione looked horrified.

"You can dictate, and I'll write," offered Harry. Madam Pomfrey looked very pleased with him, and it was a nice contrast from the annoyed look she usually had for him and Ron.

"But—"

"It's Professor Lupin," said Ron, sounding exasperated. He knew what she was going to say. "He won't doubt it's your work. If you don't believe me, just go ask him now."

"Fine," said Hermione, and Harry offered her a hand when he stood. Madam Pomfrey lost her pleased expression.

"You're not leaving yet," she said, stern once more. "You never told me who was responsible for this."

"Oh, it's not a big deal," said Hermione quickly, and both her friends glared at her.

"Joseph Marks," grumbled Harry.

"Gregory Flint and Samuel Moon," added Ron. He looked at Madam Pomfrey helpfully. "All three are overgrown Slytherin gits—"

"I'll be contacting Professor Snape," said Madam Pomfrey. The three friends were heading to the door now. "Do take care, Hermione, I don't want to see you again this year... and keep those friends of yours out of trouble!"

Ron shut the door behind him. "It seems like she knows you," he observed.

"Really?" said Hermione briskly. "I only spent seven weeks with her for company, you know."

"We came and visited you!" exclaimed Ron. Harry chuckled, and Hermione finally started laughing. Then, suddenly, her face grew serious.

"My bag!" exclaimed Hermione frantically. "It's still down on the stairs, and all my books are in there!"

"Relax," said Ron. "It's not like anyone would want all those books you lug around with you constantly. You go and talk to Lupin about that paper, and I'll get it for you."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Ron had doubled back down the opposing corridor without another word. Hermione looked at him curiously and opened her mouth, but Harry put his hand lightly on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"He's acting... a little strangely," said Hermione casually.

"Yeah, he is," agreed Harry. He was still staring down the now-empty hallway, too, but he had an explanation for Ron's behavior. "I think he's still upset about practice today. You could practically feel the tension any time he or Anna flew near the other. I don't know what happened between those two, but I wish they'd at least work through the open hostility."

"Ginny says she won't even look at her in Potions," said Hermione, walking close to Harry as they headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "They're in the same group, so it's naturally very frustrating."

"Why don't they have to have Potions with the Slytherins?" complained Harry. "We always do!"

"Trelawny could probably asked the fates for you," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "That woman is seriously batty. She was coming down from her tower when I was heading out to the Quidditch pit and nearly ran into me. She said, 'Oh, it's you! I knew, of course, the fates have been rather insightful on you lately. They're very worried that you will miss out on your heart's desire.' Please!"

Harry chuckled. "Heart's desire, you say?" he questioned. "Doesn't surprise me. It's her new favorite. 'Everyone is yearning for something; the fates have been persistent about it lately; Harry, you must come to terms with all that is inside of you!' The only thing that's stopped me from walking out is that I'm curious as how I'm going to die this week."

"Strangulation," said Hermione, a sly smile on her face. Harry looked at her, the words turning over in his head. She sounded a bit morbid. "I was there when you created that chart, you know. This week, you're dying of strangulation. And I seem to remember something about angry, enchanted kitchenware attacking Ron on Thursday."

"Neville came up with that one," said Harry proudly. "He predicted melting his fifteenth cauldron."

"Oh, he did?" Hermione paled. "Poor Neville! No wonder he looked so shocked today in Potions!"

Potions. Harry stopped short, looking at her. "You're okay now, aren't you?" he said anxiously.

"What?" said Hermione. She seemed to be fidgeting. "Of course I'm okay. There wasn't a time when I wasn't."

"Is your hand going to be okay?" They were outside of Professor Lupin's door now. Harry was looking at his friend intently, wishing she wasn't so stubborn. She didn't have anything to be afraid of if she admitted something had been wrong. He wasn't going to judge her.

"Oh, it already is," said Hermione, but she didn't make any attempt to move it around or prove it. "I appreciate your concern, but you really don't have to help me with my paper."

"Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have told you not to use your hand if it wasn't necessary," said Harry, and he pushed open the door to the classroom. The decision had been made, and Hermione could only follow him. Harry looked at her, his voice low. He smiled slightly. "Besides, it's not like I mind helping you, 'Mione."

"Thank you, Harry," said Hermione gratefully. Her eyes scanned the dim classroom. "Professor Lupin?"

"I think he's in his office," said Harry, gesturing to the closed door. He crossed the room, Hermione on his heels, and knocked softly.

"Yes?" said Lupin after the door swung open. He smiled brightly when he saw Harry and Hermione. "Harry, Hermione, come in! What brings—Hermione, what happened to your hand?"

"A couple of oversized Slytherin gits," said Harry as the kindly professor ushered them into his office and shut the door behind Hermione. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"I trust that Severus has been made aware?" said Lupin as he sat down at his desk.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Not that it'll do any good," grumbled Harry. "Slytherins can do no wrong in his eyes."

"Harry," said Lupin slowly, "I know your opinions of Severus, and I also have my own, but he is my colleague and your professor, so I must ask that you show him the proper respect. Now, what brings you here?"

Harry felt a tinge of pink rising to his cheeks, and he mumbled a quick apology.

"Madam Pomfrey asked me not to use my hand until tomorrow evening," said Hermione sighing heavily, "and Harry offered to write my ideas out for me."

"On the curse paper?" questioned Lupin. "I don't see that being a problem. Better Harry than Ron, right?"

"Ron's handwriting is..." Hermione's voice faltered, and Lupin laughed appreciatively. There really wasn't a word that accurately described it.

"No, that will be fine," said Lupin. "I'm actually glad the two of you stopped in. I've been meaning to ask you about your holiday. Padfoot tells me he visited you. How did that go?"

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other uncertainly, and the next few minutes were spent with Harry relaying Sirius's story. Lupin's hand rested on his chin. He scratched it absently for a second.

"All of it true," said the professor seriously. He looked away, and Harry could almost see the memories of the times and people that had been gone for so long. He chuckled sadly. "Voldemort's influence had been a controlling influence in our lives for so long, Harry, and it was hard to see the precious little good that still existed. I don't want to embarrass you, but you were one of those things."

Harry looked away, and he felt Hermione hand touch his arm lightly. Lupin was looking away again, and he cleared his throat. "None of that," he said firmly and finally. "Sirius was right. Love is a very strong emotion, Harry. Even with all it has done for you, I still don't think you comprehend the extent of its power."

"I—"

"One day," said Lupin patiently, "you will, but you can't yet. Perhaps you should get on with your work?"

"Yes, we really should," said Hermione, and Harry nodded alongside her. Lupin rose from his chair and ushered them back to the door. He looked pained, as if his brief speech had pained him. The memories of things that Harry didn't know or understand clouded his eyes.

"Professor?" said Harry finally, when they reached the classroom door. "Is everything okay?"

Lupin smiled sadly. He glanced down the hall. Peeves had just zoomed down the corridor and seemed to be heading in the direction of the dungeons. "One day, you, too, will see these halls as I remember them," he said wistfully. "You'll do a lot of living in your years, Harry, but never so much as within these walls."

He shut the door softly behind Harry and Hermione, leaving them to ponder that. The walked back to the Gryffindor tower in silence. Without thinking, Harry found himself putting his arm around Hermione, and she did not object.

Some things were left unspoken because the right words didn't exist, others because they were never meant to reach the surface. Whatever paralleled to both extremes ceased to exist—except for in memories.


	18. Chapter 18: Gryffindor Versus Slytherin

Chapter Eighteen

GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN

As the fifth year Gryffindors poured into Professor Lupin's classroom the next day, the unusually pale coloring of the professor's face was an indicator of only one thing. Sure enough, Lupin approached the class timidly, and a guilty smile spread on his face as he collected their papers.

"Put your books away," said Lupin grimly. "We're to practice dueling today."

"Nice rhyme, Professor!" called Seamus from the row behind Harry. The rest of the class laughed nervously. Dean actually dropped his quill, and he kept glancing at Neville, his face contoured into silent terror.

"Thank you, Dean," said Lupin, pushing the desks against the walls with the wave of his wand. "Now, you know I don't like these days any more than you do. If I didn't have the respect for Dumbledore that I do, then I would forgo this teaching, but I trust his intentions. Put your bags to the side, and get with your partner. Now, today we're going to be—"

"Remus?"

The door had swung open so quietly that no one had noticed Professor McGonagall until she spoke. She looked extremely apologetic.

"We've had... a slight incident in Transfigurations, and I need to sort out a Mr. Grapplestone. Will you...?"

"Of course," said Lupin warmly, and a trail of Slytherins piled into the room. They were looking particularly surly, and Harry realized they were all sixth years when Marks ambled in and leered at Hermione. She stepped back, and Harry and Ron stood protectively at her side. Marks just laughed as the group piled into the classroom. McGonagall finished explaining the details of the incident to Lupin before leaving the room. A few of the Slytherins were still snickering over the matter.

"Well..." said Lupin slowly, and he clapped his hands together. "This is unexpected. Today's lesson is dueling, and it seems like a shame to just have you sit in the back for the next hour, and I was just going to go through it with you tomorrow. Yes, yes... get up, all of you. Find your partner and an empty place in the room. Today we're working on curses to hinder your opponent's performance..."

Lupin explained the four new curses to the combined class before teaching them. The first, the Expandia Curse, caused the wand hand of an opponent to swell uncontrollably, and it made it difficult for them to grasp their wand.

The older Slytherins already knew the second curse, which was the Visornus Curse. Lupin grinned at Harry as he explained that the curse, meant to impair one's vision, would not work on people who already had poor vision.

The laughter in the professor's eyes was apparent as he explained the Reveseretti Curse. The curse would knock a person from his feet and flip him onto his hands. Dueling would obviously be difficult in such a position.

The final curse, the Fridilion Curse, would freeze an opponent's feet to the floor. Harry had actually heard of it before, but he noticed Hermione muttering to herself under her breath, and he gulped. She must have heard him because she looked up at him innocently, but Harry knew full well that she already knew it. He shook his head; Hermione just continued to smile sweetly.

"You will be held accountable if you perform any spells, curses, or charms that cause severe injury. I will not grant you permission to visit Madam Pomfrey after class if you goof off during any part of the next half hour. I don't like taking off house points, but you will lose at least fifteen if you chose not to exercise common sense during today's duels," said Lupin seriously. "Face your partner. Even though you know my feelings on proper dueling procedure, practice them. Practice disarming, but also practice what we covered in class today. Do not resort to physical means if you do lose your wand—that means you, Daniels—and start on the count of three. One... Two... Three!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the Mark's partner, the Slytherin seeker, stumble on three, and he knew that Marks had started early. It didn't surprise Harry that he didn't have any compassion, even for his teammate and friend. Harry grinned at Hermione.

"Your wrist okay?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Don't you wish it wasn't?" asked Hermione, smiling serenely. "Ready?"

"Yep," said Harry. Next to them, Ron and Seamus had already started to duel. A burst of laughter from Ron and a glance at Seamus told him that his best friend had made good use of the Reveseretti Curse. Harry grinned as he bowed to Hermione. Might as well make things "equal."

"_Visorni_!" called Harry. Hermione was ready for him, a playful smile on her face.

"_Revesia_!" yelled Hermione, and Harry waited for the lift that would turn him onto his hands. Nothing came. Hermione looked perplexed, and she blinked a few times. She wasn't squinting at him intently, though, as Ron had at Professor Lupin as he'd demonstrated the curse.

"_VISORNI_!" shouted Harry, figuring he hadn't put enough force into it. It was hard to be serious about fighting your best friend. Hermione blinked again, and Harry's wand didn't even spark the second time.

Hermione was looking at him strangely. "_REVESIA_!" Nothing. "_FRIDILIDI_!"

"Er," said Harry uncertainly, pulling his wand back, "I think my wand's broken."

"Nonsense," said Hermione. "Wands don't break... well other than in half." Even so, she, too, was examining her wand closely. She gave it a skeptical glance and pointed it at a misplaced quill on the floor a few feet from Harry. "_Accio_!"

"It still works," observed Harry as the quill flew into her hand. She shrugged, examining it carefully.

"Maybe you should try yours," said Hermione, and she looked at Ron with a suggestive glance. Their redheaded friend was still laughing, watching as Seamus tried to pick himself up again. It seemed that Ron was getting very good at the Reveseretti Curse. Harry grinned slyly at Hermione.

"_Revesia_!" whispered Harry loudly. The laughter stopped, and Ron looked dumbfounded as his legs flew over his head. As he toppled over, he looked around suspiciously. He looked at Harry questionably, and Harry had to do his best to keep from laughing.

"Well, our wands still work," said Hermione slowly. She studied Harry intently. "Maybe it's the new spells."

"How can it be? It just worked on Ron!" said Harry, lowering his voice.

"I don't know," said Hermione. She wiped her hands gently on her robes, careful not to bend her wrist more than necessary. "Well, there's just one way to find out. Do you...?"

"Nope," said Harry, dropping his wand in his pocket and putting his hand up in surrender. Despite his confusion, he smiled cheerfully. "Hit me!"

Hermione giggled. "I'm very sorry about this," she said properly, "but... _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Harry expected to feel his body stiffen as he fell forward, but he didn't do either thing. Hermione looked more stunned than she had after being petrified during their second year.

"Why aren't the two of you dueling? Is it your hand and arm, Hermione?"

Hermione whirled around, but Harry could see Professor Lupin from where he was standing. He looked both exhausted and amused but also a little disappointed. He was studying them intently. Harry cleared his throat.

"It's not working," he said simply.

"What do you mean?" asked Lupin, curious. Harry shrugged.

"Just that," he responded. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What Harry means, Professor," said Hermione, "is that our wands aren't functioning correctly. We can still do curses and charms, but not against each other..."

Harry cringed, and the look on Hermione's face made him realize that it sounded just absurd to her ears as it did his. Even Professor Lupin, who had, no doubt, seen odd circumstances in the past, was looking a bit bewildered.

"Is that so?" asked Lupin. "Try something."

"_REVESIA_!" called Hermione, before Harry could even withdraw his wand again. With Professor Lupin watching, he expected to be flipped on to his hands, but, once again, nothing happened. The professor looked amazed.

"And yet it works against others?" said Lupin curiously. Hermione nodded, dropping the quill she was still holding to the floor.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" she commanded, and it lifted into the air, hovering gracefully. She looked from the feather to Professor Lupin to Harry. Harry's attention shifted from her to the feather, and he summoned it. Now, Lupin looked shocked.

"Peculiar," he choked finally. "The core of your wands, what substance—wait, you've never had this problem before?"

"Never," said Hermione, and Harry shook his head vigorously. The look in the professor's eyes told Harry that he knew full well that the core of their wands weren't to blame. Finally, Lupin cleared his throat.

"Well," he said slowly, "there's little you can do if you can't duel properly. Mr. Marks, will you come over here? Hermione, would you please partner Mr. Simmons for the remainder of the hour?" Lupin lowered his voice as Marks strutted towards them, grinning fiercely. "Simmons has little talent for dueling, and despite my many forewarnings, Marks refuses to show any mercy."

Hermione nodded and crossed the classroom quickly. It dawned on Harry that Marks had, indeed, found his wand, and the thought disappointed Harry thoroughly. The older Slytherin looked rather sinister.

"Potter," sneered Marks. Professor Lupin gave him a warning look.

"Keep it civil, boys," said Lupin. He looked like he was about to say more, but on the other side of the room, Lavender had accidentally stupefied Sally-Ann, and he rushed over to restore her.

"Thought you'd done me in last night, did you, Potter?" Marks smirked. "I hate to break it to you, but you're about to... _EXPANIUM_!"

Without warning, Harry's hand began to swell, and he could no longer feel his wand in his hand. Quickly, he grabbed it with his other hand and hoped for the best.

"_RICTUSEMPRA_!" bellowed Harry, and Marks doubled over in pain as the jet hit him.

"_FRIDILIDI_!" wheezed Marks. He mangled the pronunciation, and instead of freezing Harry in place, he fell backwards. Harry's face broke into an uncharacteristic smirk.

"_Visorni_!" called Harry gleefully. Marks squinted, but he still righted him from Harry's earlier blow.

"_SENDROVUS_!" shouted Marks.

Harry felt a pain in both his chest and back as he was flung backwards into the desks behind with Mark's charm. He managed to keep his wand trained on Marks, even with his left hand. He managed to force another jet of painful silver light on Marks. Harry then had three pain charms put on him in quick succession. Marks had not paused in accordance to proper dueling rules.

Harry retaliated with a Reveseretti Curse and a charm identical to the one that had sent him into the desks. He was vaguely aware the rest of the class, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, had disarmed long before and were now watching him and Marks. For the next five minutes, the exchange continued, and Harry was starting to run out of fresh spells. Finally, he mustered his energy and hit Marks with a temporary stunner that he had learned in preparation for the Triwizard Tournament the year before. Marks stopped dead in his tracks, and for a second Harry thought he had won. He was too quick in his judgment.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" bellowed Marks, and Harry felt his wand fly out of his hand. He looked at Marks, stunned. The corners of his mouth had turned up into a smirk. Harry's stomach began to turn with anger, mostly at himself. Why hadn't he seen it coming? How could he have allowed Marks to win? Harry's fury began to concentrate, and the next thing that happened wiped the smirk off Marks's face.

With gunshot-like crack, Marks was lifted up off his feet. He flew backwards into the hard castle wall. He thudded heavily before sliding down to his ground.

No one moved, and no one talked. Harry's right hand returned to its normal size, and he felt his anger subsiding. Then, slowly, Seamus started clapping, and the rest of the Gryffindors followed with loud cheers. Ron clapped him on his back, and Hermione rushed over to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. A small smile even seemed to be dancing on Professor Lupin's face.

The bell rang, but nobody moved until a disgruntled Slytherin stamped his foot impatiently and lead his housemates out the door. Marks was still groaning on the floor, and Harry walked over to him as the rest of the Gryffindors started to exit the classroom. He plucked his wand from Marks's grasp.

"Good time?" questioned Harry jovially. Marks looked ready to strangle him.

"You just wait," he threatened, finally picking himself up off the floor. "You just wait until Saturday, Potter. You'll get yours then."

He strutted through the door, obviously trying to keep his pride. In the frame, he looked back, as if he wanted Harry to dare him. Professor Lupin cleared his throat loudly.

"Watch out," whispered Marks, so lowly that it was inaudible to everyone but Harry. "Watch your back, Potter, and watch the Mudblood's."

---

Ron and Hermione were still talking about the duel that evening after dinner. Ron was sputtering his amazement at the power his best friend had demonstrated that morning, all without a wand, and Harry's reaction had gone from a sheepish grin to an embarrassed smile. They ended up taking the long route toward the Gryffindor Tower, and it wasn't until they turned into the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration corridor that Hermione swatted at Ron.

"You're embarrassing him, Ron!" she exclaimed, which only made Harry blush more furiously. He was about to mumble that it was okay when the sound of voices became apparent from halfway down the corridor. The trio shared curious glances; they were some of the last students to be heading toward their common room.

Hermione held a finger to her lips to quiet the boys, and they walked softly down the corridor. The unmistakable voices of Professors Snape and Lupin could be heard through the door of the Defense classroom.

"All my house can talk about is Potter brutally slamming Mr. Marks into that wall," hissed Snape, and he sounded much like the symbol of the house he headed. "I must say, that displeases me, Remus."

"Harry was simply defending himself," said Lupin. He was much calmer than Snape. "It was a duel, after—"

"I don't know what you and Dumbledore are heading," interrupted Snape, "with this dueling nonsense, but I don't like it one bit. I must admit, my suspicions are that you are just trying to give Potter even more undeserved glory."

"Marks would have won," said Lupin suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"I even thought he had won, Severus," said Lupin, and his voice was as calm as ever. "He'd disarmed Harry."

"He'd disarmed..." Snape trailed off, letting the words sink in. He exploded. "That Potter! I should have known it would be him! What does he think he's buying into?"

"Harry's not buying into anything," said Lupin abruptly. "It's what he is, and you know that as well as I do. Unfocused magic of such caliber..."

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Snape, and he sounded very elementary. He seemed to realize this. "I still feel that the boy gets more glory that he deserves—"

"Harry isn't James." Lupin's words, as softly as they were spoken, had the impact he was obviously aiming for.

"Of course he isn't," said Snape. His sounded oddly displaced. "He's his son."

"You say that, but you draw no line to divide the two," said Lupin. "Severus, it's time you move on. Harry doesn't deserve the hatred you reserve for James—"

"POTTER DOESN'T DESERVE ANYTHING HE GETS!" bellowed Snape. "His fame and his recognition, he isn't worthy of any of it!"

"Stop living in the past, Severus," said Lupin quietly. Despite the harsh words, his tone was not at all rude. "Stop putting your memories of James into Harry. Stop taking your frustrations on him. He's just a boy, after all."

"Living in the past?" quipped Snape. "You have no right to tell me that."

"You don't have to listen to me," said Lupin. "I was merely suggesting—"

Snape snorted. "You were merely suggesting advice that you can't even take yourself. If I did apply my opinion of Potter to his son—and I don't—it wouldn't be anything compared to what you do. I'll tell you what, Remus, you come back to me when you stop mourning for her, and you tell me to stop living in the past. How does that sound?"

"Leave." Lupin's voice was cold.

"I thought we needed to talk," said Snape slyly.

"LEAVE!" roared Lupin.

"Don't get in a twist," said Snape, and his footsteps were very slow on the castle floor. Nevertheless, Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to walk swiftly again. "You act as if I said something that struck a nerve, Remus—"

"You," said Lupin forcefully, "you have no right in making me recall my memories of her. You have no right to speak of her, period. You have no—"

"Does it still hurt so much that you cannot call her by name?" said Snape. "Clara—"

"LEAVE!"

The three friends were startled by a blast from the classroom. A disheveled Potions master burst out the door a few seconds later, and he wore his usual curt expression. He frowned when he saw the three of them at the end of the hallway.

"Why, it's none other than my favorite Gryffindor students," said Snape sarcastically. He sharpened. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We're just going back to our—" started Hermione, but she was interrupted.

"Granger, you will have to learn some day that not all questions were meant for you to answer," said Snape, and he smirked. "I'm in a good mood today. Ten points apiece from Gryffindor for existing. Now get out of my sight!"

There was no arguing, and Harry and Ron and Hermione didn't even register their shock at having points taken until they were safely back in the Gryffindor Tower.

---

And it was Saturday at last. Five months after the original game was played, the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams took the field for the rematch. Based on the impending circumstances, the score of the previous game had been canceled, so the game was to be played almost as if the other had not happened. However, it was difficult to forget the events of that fateful afternoon, and both teams mounted their brooms with heavy memories playing on their intention to win.

It had been a long week, and tensions had been building between the rival houses on and off the Quidditch field. After Harry and Marks's duel in Professor Lupin's class, an even more intense pressure had been put on both teams to return with a win. Harry hadn't been this nervous for a Quidditch game since his very first. He looked over at Ron, who was staring straight ahead at Madam Hooch, pale and muttering a prayer of sorts under his breath.

"Relax a bit, if you can," whispered Harry. "You're not going to go anywhere this afternoon if you let your fear get in the way of your game."

"Wouldn't dream of it," muttered Ron, the sarcasm in his voice evident. Harry stifled a laugh, and Ron finally smiled. Madam Hooch whistled and raised her arms to get their attention.

"You all know the rules," she called, "and you all know how I feel about breaking them. This game will be played in accordance to every one of them. Mount your broom, if you haven't done so already. And—"

The sound of her whistle was the signal for the teams to take flight. Harry was halfway through his ascent to playing level when he realized that Marks was marking him. He stared at him, startled, and he realized at once that Marks's intention was to make it impossible for Harry to ever even find the Snitch. Sure enough, the Slytherin Seeker was keeping his distance.

"And they're off!" called Lee Jordan from the commentator's box. "Gryffindor Captain Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle and looks to make a repeat play of November's game. Not so easy this time. Slytherin Chaser Moon tries to cut her off, and Johnson passes to Gryffindor Chaser Weasley—Ron Weasley—and he's taking it to the... NO! NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! An actual block from Slytherin Keeper Flint, which is more than a bit of a surprise, but it's nothing sensible. Spinnet has the Quaffle now, and... SCORE FOR GRYFFINDOR!

"Slytherin in possession, but the Weasleys are on it..." Lee was saying, "and a Bludger from either direction causes Moon to drop the Quaffle! The youngest Weasley picks it up, and he's zipping toward the goal... TWENTY TO ZERO, GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry had taken to flying a few feet above the action to confuse Marks. His skills were great for a Beater, but he didn't have the agility that it took to be a Seeker. Harry took a sudden dive, and it was enough to get Marks off his tail for a few moments. He took a long look around for the Snitch and was pleased to see that the second Slytherin Beater had flagged Marks's attention and needed his assistance. Harry's stomach lurched a little when they started zooming together in Ron's direction, but Ron realized they were coming and dived down so quickly that the Bludgers plowed straight into one of Slytherin's own.

"And, entering the ninetieth minute of play time," said Lee a good amount of time later, "the score is nearly tied, sixty to fifty, Gryffindor. However, it doesn't look like it'll stay that way for long. Youngest Weasley, heading toward the goal for the umpteenth time—if he makes this one, it'll be his fifth of the game. Slytherin Keeper Flint is too busy keeping marking Spinnet to notice... oops! Probably shouldn't say that, but—SEVENTY TO FIFTY, GRYFFINDOR! Like I was saying, Flint was so sure that Weasley would pass to Spinnet that he didn't even bother covering him, so another goal to Gryffindor. Slytherin in possession..."

Harry gave Ron the thumbs up sign as he whizzed past him on Moon's trail. He'd dropped it four times already in the game, and Ron had recovered it three of those. Harry grinned in seeing Ron's strategy, and he almost got creamed with a Bludger. Marks laughed evilly as he flew by him, and Harry decided it was time to fly under the actual game play. Much to his disappointment, Marks dived straight down behind him, and...

"FOUL! THAT WAS A BLOODY FOUL! SURELY YOU COULD TELL THAT WAS A FOUL!" screamed Lee frantically. Professor McGonagall didn't bother stopping him. Like all the Gryffindors in the stands, she was on her feet, scanning the play and waiting for Madam Hooch's call.

In the air, Harry let go of his broom to clutch his side painfully. Marks flew around him in slow circles, chuckling. He had driven his own broom straight into Harry and tried to club him like he was a Bludger. Madam Hooch began blowing her whistle shrilly as she flew in from the sideline, waving her arm furiously. She gave a foul to Gryffindor immediately.

"How'd you like that, Potter?" whispered Marks smugly as he flew back down by him. He didn't even seem to care that he'd gotten a penalty for his team. Alicia kept glancing down to Harry to see if he was okay and nearly missed the shot.

"Well, that was a close one," said Lee angrily after she put it into the goal. "Most well deserved penalty shot I've ever seen. Slytherin Beater Marks flies straight into the Gryffindor Seeker. Merlin only knows what he was thinking, though thinking isn't a trait commonly associated with the Slytherin house..."

Harry stared angrily after Marks as he zipped back up into the game. Harry circled slowly for a few minutes, and he realized that Marks was done with him for a moment. Before long, he had the Slytherin Seeker on his tail, so he began he usually pattern of confusing dives and turns, ignoring the throbbing sensation in his side.

"One hundred twenty to one hundred twenty," Lee was saying mournfully. Harry looked in the direction of the stands as he flew past. The Gryffindors were starting to get edgy, and he didn't blame them. The rematch had just entered his fourth hour, and he'd only caught one glimpse of the Snitch in the entire four hours. Marks had seen it, too, and sent a Bludger down to him. When he swerved to avoid it, he'd lost sight of the golden ball.

"The score is tied," repeated Lee. "Gryffindor in possession. Chaser Spinnet is positively charging to the Slytherin end of the field... passes to Weasley... Spinnet has the Quaffle again... Flint blocks... Johnson takes the Quaffle... Flint's not fast enough... AND THE TIE IS BROKEN! TAKE THAT, YOU SLIMEY GITS!"

Harry heard Lee burst out loudly, and he smiled. Slytherin had been fouled five times, and it looked like they were about to be fouled again. The Slytherin Beaters had been flying some kind of odd cross pattern and were now charging directly at Ron from either direction. Harry was relieved when Ron picked up speed, in pursuit of Moon again, but Marks was persistent. Taking advantage of the Firebolt's superior speed, Harry raced over, dived between Ron and Marks, confusing Marks so much that he turned sharply and nearly lost control of his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

He looped around lazily in the air, then dropped swiftly and popping back up to confuse the other Seeker. Harry cut across the field as the other players concentrated near the Gryffindor goal. Something gold caught his eyes, and he dived for it.

"What's this?" said Jordan in a hushed tone. "Has Potter seen the Snitch, or is he... just faking again, folks, I'll bet. Clever one, that Potter is. Of course, this angers Marks, who has a personal vendetta against the Gryffindor Seeker just 'cause Potter is the better wizard of the two, but of course... Professor McGonagall would like to stress that the commentary is unbiased... Slytherin in possession..."

---

Harry had never thought he would get tired of Quidditch. Of course, that was before he played in his first ten-hour match. Lee Jordan had started losing his voice around dinnertime, and an even more biased Slytherin replaced him. Much to Snape's apparent displeasure, McGonagall had put a still very hoarse Lee back in an hour before.

The sky had started to darken with storm clouds right before they had darkened with night, and the stands had cleared for a while during dinner, but everyone had eventually returned. Even Dumbledore had come out to watch. With so much attention, Harry was starting to feel obligated to keep doing his best. It was growing more and more difficult though. Harry had stopped diving and rolling so often; instead, he just flew in complicated circles. He hadn't been able to see the Snitch when it was light, and he sure wasn't able to see it now.

"It's nine o'clock," said Lee, "and, though I wouldn't put a lot of money on it, I'm pretty sure that this is the longest Quidditch game in Hogwarts's history. Slytherin Chaser Moon going to the goal again—keep in mind that he's only scored once today—but Keeper Thomas blocks him cleanly. Chaser Weasley has the ball, but he's not flying as fast as he was in the beginning. Passes to Spinnet... and Gryffindor manages to score again! That's four hundred twenty to three hundred seventy, Gryffindor!"

Harry dodged another Bludger sent from Marks, taking one hand off his broom to cover his mouth as he yawned. It ended up being very beneficial. Twenty feet down and to his right, the golden Snitch glittered in the darkness. The harshly lit Quidditch pit gave it an eerie glow, but Harry knew it was the Snitch. He kept his eye on it, waiting for the Slytherin Seeker to look away, and he dived...

---

The Gryffindor Quidditch team had captured Harry into a group hug of sorts while still in the air. The Slytherin team was already on the ground before they even started to descend, all of them looking especially forlorn. All three Weasley brothers clapped Harry on the back, and George pumped a fist into the air and hollered in the direction of the grounded Slytherin team, "How did you like that? Not so hot, are you?"

"Bloody amazing, Harry," breathed Ron, and Dean was nodding vigorously. Fred broke away from the group and kissed Angelina, and Alicia looked like she was close to tears in her happiness. It wasn't until they almost to the ground that Harry could hear the cheers from the stands. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were both cheering wildly for the Gryffindors, and the house itself was pouring onto the field. The dark sky opened up the second Harry's feet touched the ground, but it only added to his excitement. It was almost like a sign that they game had ended right on time.

A mob of equally ecstatic Gryffindors their team in the pit, and no one seemed to care that the ground they were standing on was quickly turning to mud. Harry could see Hermione rushing toward them, and he broke away from the mob.

"You did it!" she screamed when she saw him, her brown eyes sparkling with happiness. "We didn't think you'd ever find it!"

"Yeah, well, neither did I," said Harry. "It—"

He didn't get a chance to finish because Hermione had thrown her arms around his neck. Harry didn't mind a bit, and he couldn't help but wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around.

The field was so nosy with the Gryffindors celebrating rambunctiously that the two didn't notice Marks stamp his feet in the mud as he passed them. He was mumbling under his breath, and he shot Harry a murderous glare. He trudged off the field unhappily, the words "Potter" and "Mudblood" frequenting his mutterings.

---

On any given day, at any given hour, the Gryffindor common room was packed with students. It was rarely empty, even at the latest hours of the night. There was always someone doing something within the round walls, and that Saturday night in April was no exception. In fact, it exemplified the usual state of the room—on overload. The whole of Gryffindor was packed in the area, and Harry came to the realization that there were a few people in his house whose paths he hadn't crossed, even after five years at Hogwarts.

The house-elves had certainly risen to the occasion. Fred and George had sent a good number of fourth years down to the kitchen with news of the celebration, expecting a few snacks and what not. Half an hour after the Quidditch match had officially ended, a slightly apprehensive looking Ginny Weasley had led no fewer than a dozen elves into the common room. The array of food had been much more than a few snacks; instead, the elves had put together a true feast.

The conversion of the common room to a miniature dining hall was not the only thing that had happened while the house team showered and regrouped down in their locker room. They had no sooner climbed through the portrait hole than an ecstatic Lee Jordan accosted them. The results from the Quidditch match were in.

After ten hours and four minutes, the longest match in Hogwarts' history, Slytherin had gone down to Gryffindor, three hundred seventy to five hundred seventy. The point total was more than any other recorded Quidditch match. Ron had broken a house record for the number of individual goals in one game (a record previously held by none other than James Potter), and Dean's accuracy in blocking had increased by two hundred percent (though Harry wasn't sure if he trusted the mathematical skill of the second year that reported the statistic.) Gryffindor would be playing Ravenclaw next, and, unless Slytherin defeated both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw with a margin of three hundred, or Gryffindor lost to Ravenclaw by over three hundred, they would be winning the House Cup that year.

The breakdown of the match had served to give the exhausted Quidditch team a second energy and further elate the already exuberant Gryffindors. The food had quickly disappeared, and Lee had proceeded with a moment-by-moment dissertation of the match. When he had finished, the team itself was once again at the center of the commotion. Nearly everyone in the house had come up to each of the team members to express both thanks and congratulations, and one robust sixth year had clapped Ron so hard on the back that Hermione had to apply a healing charm to the immediate bruising.

Now, it was well after midnight, but it was apparent that the real celebration was only getting started, but for as lively as their housemates were acting, Harry and Ron were just as lethargic. Together, with Hermione, they had taken refuge on an overstuffed sofa that was barely meant for two. Ron was practically draped onto one of the arms, and Hermione might as well have been sitting on Harry. They, too, were talking about the game when Hermione suddenly looked startled.

"Don't look now," Hermione hissed, pointing discreetly across the room, "but the boy that nearly knocked off your shoulder, Ron, is heading back this way."

Ron paled as the boy, whose name was Eric Kahn, passed by. Harry also squirmed uncomfortably, and they both breathed a sigh of relief when Eric was out of sight. Ron shrugged again, peering over his shoulder at the blackened skin on his back.

"Say, Harry," said Ron, "I don't think that even the bruise Marks gave you compares with this."

"Probably not," said Harry, chuckling. "It's kind of sad that our own house is more dangerous than—"

"What did Marks do?" questioned Hermione, cutting in. Her eyes narrowed.

"Plowed into him," said Ron. "Don't tell me you didn't see that, and, if you didn't, Lee was cursing about it for a good five minutes."

"I saw it," said Hermione, and she turned to Harry. "You are okay, right?"

"I've gotten much worse than a bad bruise in a Quidditch match," reminded Harry. He shifted a little, which only proceeded in sandwiching Hermione tighter between him and Ron.

"I know," said Hermione quickly. "Oh no..."

"What now?" said Ron, looking around desperately. Hermione seemed to have a knack for noticing the more obnoxious or hazardous of well wishers.

"Colin Creevey," whispered Hermione grimly. Sure enough, the younger boy was waving frantically as he scampered toward them. "He's got the camera. I'd suggest you run, but I don't think you have enough time."

"Harry! Ron!" squeaked Colin. He nearly tripped in his excitement to get to them.

"You think he'd never want to touch that thing again after getting petrified," whispered Harry, shaking his head. Colin hadn't bothered any of them much for years, but it seemed as if he were back at it at the moment.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but may I take your picture?" breathed Colin. "I promised, it's just this once. I want it for when I tell my dad all about your win today!"

"It's not like we're playing Quidditch right now, Colin," said Harry patiently. He tried to gesture his point across and only succeeded in hitting Ron in the back of the head.

"And I'm sure your father hasn't forgotten what we all look like," Ron couldn't help but adding. Colin didn't seem to notice the sarcasm in his voice.

"Just this one," repeated Colin excitedly. Ron groaned audibly, and the three friends struggled off the couch. "Oh, you can sit. I don't care if Hermione is in the picture, Harry, since she's your girlfriend... okay, smile!"

With a click, the picture had been taken, and Colin had, fortunately, gone on. Ron was staring at Harry and Hermione curiously as the aspiring photographer scurried away.

"You didn't correct him," blurted Ron.

"What?" questioned Harry, confused. Hermione, on the other hand, blushed deeply, but Harry didn't notice it.

"He called Hermione your girlfriend," said Ron, "and you didn't say anything."

"He did?" said Harry. He hadn't noticed.

"Should I add poor hearing next to poor eyesight on your list of ailments?" said Ron, slightly amused. It was Harry's turn to blush, and Hermione forced out a slightly strangled sound. Ron shook his head. "I didn't mean anything," he insisted innocently.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" said Hermione, quickly changing the subject.

"I'm going to sleep late," said Ron automatically, "and I'm going to kill Harry if he tries to wake me up because you wanted to be in the library bright and early, so I'll have no choice but to turn you in for the murder. Sorry, Harry."

Hermione ignored him. "Going to the library wouldn't be a bad idea, you know," she said stubbornly. "We've only a month to complete our essays for Defense, and I haven't even began writing the exploration requirement!"

"I think Ron means," said Harry patiently, "that we do have a month."

"Of course," said Hermione briskly, "but we've also general O.W.L.s to prepare for and our daily coursework and classes to chose for next year. You did know that we get to choose new subjects or to keep the old ones, yes? Of course, that's something else entirely—back to this weekend. I was thinking that we should use at least part of the day for—"

"There you are!"

It was Fred. George was following close behind him, gingerly holding their radio out at arm's length. The contraption was known for its tendency to explode at regular intervals.

"Up," demanded Fred, raising his hands as if he were levitating something. "We're supposed to be celebrating, and I can't come up with any better way to do it."

"Than what?" questioned Ron, raising an eyebrow. Fred glared at him.

"Please," muttered Fred. He did not answer his younger brother's question; instead, he glared at him. "Now get up! We're clearing the floor, and you're in the way."

"Glad to help," muttered Ron as he stood. He yawned heavily, and George clapped his back. A shower of sparks erupted from the radio, and Ron jumped back.

"It's not time to sleep, not yet," said George cheerfully. "Not until we're done celebrating."

"And when will that be?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"You can't be the first to leave," said Fred, talking around the question, "because we're all here thanks to you. Stick it out, and we'll tell you when you're allowed to go."

"Where do they get their energy?" asked Hermione as the twins bounded off to the front of the room. Lee was shooting haphazard spells in all directions to move the furniture to the walls. She stumbled into Harry as a side table went flying backwards and nearly pinned her to the wall. He caught her, and she smiled gratefully. "Did they not just play in the same match you did?"

"The same ten hour match," said Harry.

"The same grueling ten hour match," added Ron. "They're insane. I think Fred has some kind of fetish with dancing."

"Ah, don't be too hard on him," said Hermione, pointing at Ron's older brother. He had taken a step back as George worked on the radio, sweeping Angelina into his arms. Their laughter could be heard over the rest of the room's commotion. Ron made a retching sound as Fred kissed her. "They're getting pretty serious?"

"Serious?" snorted Ron. "The way George was telling it over Easter, Fred's had a crush on her since their first year, and Fred apparently isn't the only one to confide in him. Angelina's been coming to him since they started playing Quidditch together with questions about Fred. I can practically hear wedding bells already."

"Ooh," breathed Hermione, clapping her hands together. "It was ever so fascinating to hear Professor Binns talking about wedding traditions in the—"

"Professor Binns? Fascinating?" said Harry. "You're entitled to your own opinion, but Binns isn't exactly fascinating."

"He's just dry," said Ron. He shook his head. "Girls. Of course you would love that stuff, but it's my brother we're talking about. Can you really see Fred settling down?"

"Nope, can you?"

The three friends turned to see George standing behind them. He had a sheepish grin on his face, and he shoved his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"I really wasn't trying to listen in to your conversation," he said innocently, "but I just happened to. Anyway, the Wonder Couple sent me over here to get you over there."

"That makes a lot of sense," said Ron sarcastically.

"You're an edgy one tonight," observed George. "I won't tell if you sneak off to get some sleep, but you know he'll notice, and we have been working on a new exploding—well, it's top secret. You get the idea, surely."

"Why do you need us over there?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Hasn't it been explained to you?" Angelina's cheerful voice broke in.

"It hasn't been explained why all these random people have suddenly pushed their way over here and poked their way into our conversation," said Ron, trying to sound grumpy, but Angelina's smile was catching.

"I have a favor to ask of you," said Angelina guiltily. Harry was about to ask what it was, but she turned her attention to Ron. "Do you know my sister? My younger sister?"

"You have a sister?" said Ron.

"Must not," said Angelina with a smile. She waved her hand. "Her name is Ally; she's standing with all the third years on the opposite side of the fireplace, and she thinks you're simply adorable. I was wondering if you'd be willing to humor her and ask her to dance."

"She likes me?" squeaked Ron. His cheeks had surpassed the red of his hair.

"Don't act so shocked," said Angelina, and George nodded seriously.

"Who wouldn't want a Weasley?" sniggered George. Angelina rolled her eyes just as Fred appeared in the background, holding his hands up like ears behind her head. Angelina whirled around and glared at him.

"Who would?" muttered Angelina. She turned back to Ron. "If you don't feel comfortable doing it, you don't have to. I just thought I'd pass the information along to you."

"I would, but I don't dance," said Ron quickly.

"Nonsense," said George. "You danced at the Christmas Dance; you can dance now. Get!"

"Maybe—"

"Look," said Fred impatiently, "we're going to make you do it sometime tonight. Might as well ask Ally and get it over with. She's the short girl with dark hair in pigtails."

"He looks terrified," chuckled Harry as he watched his friend shuffle across the room.

"I wouldn't laugh," said Angelina sweetly, "because we're going to make you do the same."

"Whole Quidditch team has to dance," said George. "There's no getting around it. The rule has been made. Music is a joyful thing, Harry. Now get out there!"

"I don't dance," muttered Harry feebly.

"You do now," said Angelina, grabbing his arm rather forcefully. "And don't even try to tell me you that you're scared. I watched you take a seventy-foot nosedive and pull out in a right angle less than five feet from the ground. If that didn't scare you, this shouldn't."

"Dancing is bad," said Harry. The twins and Angelina laughed. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught site of Dean. Alicia was obviously badgering him, and he looked even more unwilling than Harry. George gave his brother and Angelina a salute as he ambled in their direction.

"Come on, Harry," said Fred, grabbing his other arm.

"Why are you making me do this?" They did not answer, and Harry sighed. "I can't dance. I don't have anyone to—"

"Hermione?" offered Angelina, raising an eyebrow. She let go of him and patted his arm. "We'll be teaching the tango in five minutes. I suggest being ready."

Harry gulped as Fred and Angelina strolled off together. Hermione just covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Well," said Hermione, her laughter slowly, "when they put it like that... what are you so scared of, anyway?"

"I'm not really scared," said Harry. "I'm just tired. It is okay with you, right?"

"What? Oh! Yes, of course it is, Harry," said Hermione. She looked down, and Harry was almost positive he'd caught a blush rising to her cheeks. He forced the thought out of his head. She was talking softly; the noise level of the entire room had decreased. Most of their fellow Gryffindors were staring at Lee and Fred and George and Angelina and Alicia curiously. They seemed oblivious to the plans of the twins and the twins' friends.

"_Sonorous_!" said George, and he cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but we'd like to have your attention for a moment. First, we thank everyone that came out to watch the match today—"

"—Because nothing beats watching Slytherin get beaten to a pulp," Fred couldn't resist adding.

"Anyway, being from Dumbledore's school of thought and all," continued George, which got a bunch of cheers from his housemates, "we thought that a bit of music would make tonight even more fantastic than it already is."

George gave Lee a thumbs up, and Lee managed to turn the radio-contraption on with little more than a small shower of sparks. Loud music filled the common room, and Fred and Angelina had already broken into an exuberant dance. George and Alicia followed but at a slightly slower pace, and Lee had grabbed the hand of a seventh year girl at least a head taller than he. When the song changed, Fred began calling everyone to join them, and the house gradually moved to the center of the floor.

"I guess—" said Harry, and he shook his head. If he had to do this, he might as well do it right. He offered a hand to Hermione. "Would you like to dance?"

Hermione giggled as she stepped away to avoid being stepped on by Neville. Harry took her hand in his just as Fred and Angelina bounced by them.

"Now, there's this crazy thing we've been learning about called line dancing," Fred was yelling, "that you might remember from Christmas. If you'll just follow our instructions, you'll be doing it in no time—"

Angelina just pulled Harry forcefully into the group. Before long, only a handful of Gryffindors were still standing up against the common room walls. The rest were following Fred and George, laughing loudly and tripping over each other. Harry had a suspicion that a good deal of it was actually improvisation.

Keeping that into consideration, he and Hermione were having moderate success. Fred called for an elaborate turn, and Harry managed to spin Hermione as he was told. However, Neville was standing nearby, and Harry only happened to pull Hermione to him a few seconds before he came careening in their direction. They both burst out laughing as Neville picked himself off the floor, stuttering his apologies.

"Poor Neville," said Hermione sincerely as their round faced friend tripped again as he tried to exit the provisional dance floor. She cringed as Fred nearly trod on top of him. "He really does try so hard."

"He does," agreed Harry. "I like Neville."

"Oh, I do, too," said Hermione. She turned up to him, and he realized just how bright the sparkle in her eyes was that night. Harry couldn't help but grin at that. "For as crazy as this little celebration is, I think the twins might be onto something."

"This?" questioned Harry, grimacing as someone elbowed him in the side. "That's easy for you to say. You're good at this! And you claim to have no natural grace."

"I don't!" insisted Hermione, but her protest was weak. She blushed and smiled at the same time. "I also didn't spend ten hours on a broomstick today. Anyone would be tired after that!"

"It wasn't that bad," said Harry. "I'm glad you came to watch."

"Harry," said Hermione impatiently, "have I ever not come to watch one of your Quidditch matches? I love to watch."

"You've always been there," agreed Harry, "but we've never played for ten straight hours before."

"I had a great time," said Hermione firmly. "You're amazing, Harry. I'm trying to figure out what the team will do when we graduate."

"It's not just me," insisted Harry.

Hermione smiled knowingly. The music had stopped for a second, and Fred and Angelina, who were dancing next to them, scrambled to the front to see what had happened. Hermione's knowing smile quickly changed to a giggle as she noticed Ron trying to dance with a girl more than two heads shorter than him. He did not look very comfortable.

"What was it that you wanted to do tomorrow?" questioned Harry. Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but they were once again distracted. Fred clapped his hands loudly.

"Okay, we're having a few technical difficulties," admitted Fred. The words were no sooner out of his mouth than Lee gave the radio a forceful smack with the palm of his hand. He pulled away howling with pain, but the music had resumed play. However, it was not the energetic tune of early. Still, the slow song seemed fitting. "Well, that takes care of that! We'll resume our teaching when the real music comes back."

"Teaching?" snorted Harry. Then, he realized that a lot of people were returning to the sides of the common room, and he took a deep breath. He knew what he wanted to do. "Dance with me?"

"Aren't I already?" said Hermione softly, and her head rested easily on his shoulder. It didn't feel awkward to Harry when he drew her a little closer.

"So what about tomorrow?" prompted Harry softly.

"Tomorrow," repeated Hermione. "I've been wanting to look into some things all week, but I haven't had the time."

"What kind of things?" said Harry curiously.

"Well," said Hermione slowly, "I just have this feeling about the book we found on Tuesday night. I can't explain it, but I just know it has some kind of importance, and I want to know what that important is."

"Even if it isn't something major," amended Harry, "it'll be interesting."

"To me, it will be," said Hermione ruefully. She tilted her head up to look at him. "I'm sorry that I always drag you and Ron into my research projects. I'm sure they're not the most thrilling of adventures."

"Yeah, well, Ron and I always drag you along anytime we're doing something that will most likely get us into trouble," said Harry. His eyes sparkled down at her. "Nah, it's not bad, 'Mione."

"You're just saying it to make me feel better," said Hermione playfully. The conversation was no longer about what to do the next day.

"I am not," insisted Harry, and a sly grin crossed his face. "Even though I'm curious as what you'd do if I was..."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" quipped Hermione. Harry felt something tighten in his stomach. What was he doing? He and Hermione didn't act like this. It was probably after one in the morning by now. His physical exhaustion and lack of sleep were probably starting to catch up to him.

"I—" Harry couldn't remember what he was going to say. The last chords of the song began to fade, and he immediately wished it not to be over. Almost as if responding to his wishes, the next song was very similar. He actually recognized it as an older song that his aunt Petunia had always hated.

Hermione's head rested against him again, and Harry's arms stayed around her. Some of the students, mostly first and second years, looked tired and began heading to their separate dormitories. Harry knew that a few of his friends had to be watching, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was feeling the same way he had months ago, at Christmas, the last time he and Hermione had danced. That song, too, faded, and another did not start.

"Well, I guess that's all," said Fred. He sounded a bit dejected. Slowly, groups of students started to head into their dormitories and respective rooms, many yawning tiredly. Harry reluctantly let Hermione go. She smiled at him, almost uncertainly.

"The library tomorrow?" asked Hermione softly, a smile on her face. Harry smiled back. He found his legs carrying him in the direction of the staircase leading up to the girls' dormitory. They stopped at the foot of the stairs, practically the only people left in the room. A few seventh years had furniture scooting from one side of the room to the other, and Harry could hear Ron helping Neville up from the floor after he had fallen again.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Harry. He gave her a lopsided grin, and she pulled her hand from his. Harry blinked. He hadn't even realized he'd been holding it. Hermione stepped onto the first step, and she hesitated. She stepped back down, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry hugged her gently.

"Sleep well, okay?" whispered Harry. He knew that she hadn't had the easiest week in regards to rest. His arms were still around her.

"I will," said Hermione. She started to pull away from him, and Harry reluctantly released her once more. "Thank you for everything, Harry," she said softly.

"For what?" questioned Harry. Hermione shook her head, and she laughed nervously.

"Never mind," said Hermione quickly. "It's really nothing."

"If you're sure," said Harry uncertainly.

"I'm sure," said Hermione. She looked up at him, almost guiltily. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Hermione," said Harry. He looked at his best friend for a few more seconds, and Hermione finally turned and headed quickly up the stairs. Harry exhaled slowly when the door to the dormitory shut behind her.

He hadn't even realized that he'd been holding his breath.


	19. Chapter 19: The Head Boys

Chapter Nineteen

THE HEAD BOYS

"Two inches," pleaded Ron. "I'm only asking you for two little inches of writing. You already have eleven more than we need! I won't even copy it word for word. I just need a few more ideas." He looked at Hermione pitifully.

"No, Ron, and that's final," said Hermione, amused. "It's not even due tomorrow, and I found all my information for it in the text, so you should be able to, too."

"Hermione," said Ron desperately.

"You may read my essay when yours is of required length," said Hermione, "but not a second before. I refuse to help you cheat."

"'Mione," whined Ron, "it wouldn't be cheating because I—"

"No," said Hermione again. She stood, gathering a stack of library books in her arms with a sigh. While Ron and Harry were still working on their regular homework, Hermione had finished hers before lunch and was no working fervently on her essay for Professor Lupin's class. She had run through the first two piles of books Madam Pince had lent her without the success she had hoped for.

"Harry?" questioned Ron hopefully. Hermione turned around, raising an eyebrow at her two friends.

"Er," said Harry. He didn't mind helping Ron, but he knew Hermione would disapprove. Instead of answering, he grabbed Ron's paper and quickly skimmed through it. "It doesn't look like you have anything in there about the individual properties of each ingredient. It took me four inches to cover them, and your writing is bigger than mine."

His answer seemed to satisfy both Ron and Hermione. Hermione started to walk toward Madam Pince again, and Ron began flipping quickly through his Potions book. Snape had gotten angry during class on Friday when everyone but Hermione had fouled up in the creation of a complex weight loss aid. Even Hermione had nearly lost her head with it when Pansy had told her not to screw up because she could really stand to use the potion. The overall lack of success had angered Snape more than Harry felt it should have, and he demanded that they write a three-foot composition on the potion, to be turned in during the next class period.

Thinking about the unfairness of the situation and the stricken look on Hermione's face at Pansy's words was enough to make Harry shake his head before returning to his work. He was halfway through outlining a complex Transfiguration, which was the last of his weekend homework. He'd thrown the books he was working from on essay about Dark Scars into his bag that morning, but he was no longer in the mood to work. Passing by the large castle windows on the way to lunch had Harry wanting to go outside and play Quidditch, or at least fly.

Harry hadn't slept well the night before. He had not been plagued with any nightmares or weird dreams, but he had had a lot on his mind, including his recent behavior towards Hermione. When he hadn't been able to draw any conclusions to it, he'd rolled over with the intention of sleep, but he had then been distracted by thoughts about their discovery down in the filing room

He wasn't sure when he finally fell asleep, but it didn't seem like much longer than a few minutes before the whole of the house was waking up and noisily heading to breakfast. Giving up on sleep, Harry had traipsed down to breakfast, where he discovered he wasn't the only one not sleeping well. Hermione had dark circles under her eyes, and she seemed a little timid around everyone. It had worried Harry when she merely pushed her breakfast around on her plate, but he had not said anything; instead, he just went the library with her afterwards to get ahead on assignments and studying. Ron had joined them several hours later, his wake up time much closer to the lunch hour than breakfast.

"So," whispered Ron, as soon as Hermione was out of earshot, "do you care if I just copy a couple of lines here and there?"

"Just don't let it be so obvious that Snape notices," said Harry. Or Hermione, he added to himself. Ron grinned widely.

"You're the greatest," said Ron enthusiastically, punching Harry's shoulder. He pretended to be looking at the book instead of Harry's composition, but his intent expression told Harry that he was really just restringing the sentences to change things up between the two essays. "Have a good time with our girl last night?"

"Ron," warned Harry quietly. He could almost feel Madam Pince burning holes into the back of her head with the eagle eyes that were perfectly in sync with her over developed hearing. Fortunately, a group of giggling first years stumbled in, and she stopped glaring at the older students already there. "I still don't know where you're getting this idea of me and Hermione, but it's—"

"—Completely ridiculous, I know," finished Ron. He glanced up at Harry innocently. "I never suggested that something was going on between the two of you, but now that you mention it... is there something I should know about?"

"Stop it with that innocent look," grumbled Harry. "And don't give me that look, either, that one where you pretend not to know what I'm talking about. And stop thinking about 'Mione and I like that."

"Why? You do it," said Ron casually, turning his head back to his paper as if he were merely commenting on the weather. Harry could feel himself reddening, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on the fifth phase of concentration involved with Anchimus, the process of turning another human into an animal or back again. They would never be taught the skills involved with it, but Professor McGonagall had declared it essential to know. She'd also dropped rather indiscrete hints that the steps in each phase would appear on the rapidly approaching O.W.L.s.

"There's nothing going on between the two of us," said Harry through clenched teeth. The words were awkward on his tongue. Ron just sniggered, tapping his foot nervously and fiddling with his quill.

"How far are you on Professor Lupin's essay yet?" asked Ron a few minutes later. He was refolding Harry's Potions essay. He looked up at Harry mournfully. "I just can't believe he's asking for fifteen rolls of parchment! Fifteen! That's practically novel length! Can you even consider that an essay?"

"Fifteen parchments as opposed to the original twenty-five discussed," said Hermione dryly. She had just appeared behind Harry, carrying another armload of books and stacking them on the table with numerous thuds. Still, something looked different about her. Harry noticed the twinkle in her eyes at once. "Or so I've heard.

Ron moaned. "Does he really expect us to write that much?"

"Oh, don't fret over it," said Hermione soothingly. She added cheerfully, "You won't have it that bad; there's so much information out there on the Belwit Curse. On the other hand, there's precious little about the Affinity of Relations in all the references of this library. I've only been able to complete eight!"

Ron sucked in his breath, and Harry resisted the urge to laugh outright. Hermione looked dead serious in her response, and Ron looked just as shocked. Harry's own composition was between three and four scrolls.

"Eight?" squeaked Ron. "I'm only... okay, I haven't exactly started writing it yet, but I do have a lot of research!"

"Humph," muttered Hermione, looking at him disapprovingly. "You have started, Harry?"

"I'm at the top of my fourth parchment roll," promised Harry. Ron shook his head with disgust and turned back to the Transfiguration outline. He knew better than to ask again. Harry looked long and hard at Hermione for a few more seconds.

"You suddenly look better," said Harry. "I mean, you look like you're feeling better."

"I have something to show you," answered Hermione. She reached an arm across Harry to get Ron's attention. The feeling from the night before returned in his stomach. "You too, Ron."

Hermione withdrew a very thick, square book from her stack. It had a rich cover of violet cloth and seemed to be in good condition, despite its age. The silver lettering on the volume had long ago worn away to mere specks. She opened it, passing it to Harry. She motioned for him to fan through the pages. He couldn't and looked at her questionably.

"Sometimes authors would have a cladava charm put on their work," explained Hermione, "so that only a select few would be able to read it. To open such books, you must know a counter-cladava and have the correct desire to open it, Madam Pince demonstrated the process on this particular book... _Cladaviat_!"

The third tap of her wand completed the charm, and the pages immediately began to fill with inked words. She flipped her hand over the pages to show that they were no longer stuck together and looked up at Harry and Ron expectantly.

"The book you took out of the filing room!" breathed Ron. He grinned.

"Exactly," said Hermione, and she grinned.

"Where is it?" questioned Harry, pushing his schoolbooks to the center of the table. This was more interesting than any Transfiguration concept or editing the essay he had written for Snape.

"It should be in here," said Hermione, searching through her bulging book bag. After several seconds, she looked up, distressed. "It's not there!"

"Maybe it's back in your room," suggested Ron.

"No, I put it in here on Tuesday," explained Hermione, "because I had borrowed a seventh year's charms book to look for an unfastening charm. I was looking through it in the stands during your Quidditch practice—"

"Don't panic," interrupted Harry, touching her arm reassuringly. "You probably just took it out in your dorm room. That was five days ago, after all."

"No, I wouldn't have," insisted Hermione. "I know I put it back in my bag when you finished practicing, so I had it with me when—"

"When those bastards attacked you," finished Ron angrily, and Hermione didn't even give him the usual look of disapproval. "I picked up everything, though, I know I did."

"What do you mean?" said Hermione. Her nerves were obvious from the look in her eyes.

"Your bag had split," said Ron, looking at her like she was nuts. "Didn't you know? I had to repair it and then pick up all your books."

Hermione shook her head. "It never split," she said. "I just dropped it!"

"Yeah, well," said Ron, "with all the books you insist on carrying around, any sudden movement would make that bag explode."

"Are you sure it was in there?" asked Harry. He could practically feel a petty squabble starting. Hermione nodded miserably.

"I'm so sorry!" she blurted. "I never meant to—"

"It's not your fault," said Ron, stopping her apology. "I should have—"

"Stop, both of you," ordered Harry. "For all we know, it could still be lying in the corner of the landing, or Marks could have seen it and come back for it."

"But why would he want it?" said Ron. "We're the only ones that know anything about it."

"We don't know that for sure," said Hermione. "We can't possibly be the only ones. Someone put those things in that box, and they had to have a reason for doing so. That's at least one other person."

"Marks might know something we don't," said Harry, nodding to Hermione.

"Marks knowing something?" said Ron. "Think that's possible?"

"True, but we shouldn't assume anything," said Hermione thoughtfully. "We should probably focus on trying to find the book."

Harry nodded again. "Exactly. Let's go check the stairwell right now."

---

"Okay, two of the Ten Smokes of Brilliance have been used here at Hogwarts," recalled Harry, "gray and black. The gray smoke, though still very powerful, is a little easier to conjure than the black. It was used with each student disappearance."

"And the black, which is considered very advanced Dark Magic, was used at Halloween," said Ron, munching on some chocolate he had nicked from Fred and George. When they had not found the book on the landing, the three friends had headed up to the prefect common room. Now they were going back through all the odd happenings of the school year. "The staff blamed Crabbe and Goyle's deaths on their own foolishness, but Malfoy—worthless git—insists it was Voldemort, and—"

"There's one problem with that," interrupted Harry suddenly. He bit his lip as if he were still working through a particular thought. "Durmstrang was attacked on Halloween night, as well. How could Voldemort take out an entire school and kill two students here at the same time?"

"Hogwarts was attacked several hours before Durmstrang," said Hermione. "I had the same question, Harry, so I checked the _Daily Prophet_ article after speaking with Malfoy."

"Then it was more than just a punishment!" exclaimed Ron. Both Harry and Hermione turned to him. "Don't you remember? Malfoy said their fathers had failed to perform a task for Voldemort, so he killed Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Sick," muttered Hermione. It was.

"What else was it?" questioned Harry. Hermione seemed to be cottoning on to what Ron was saying, but he still wasn't following him.

"The Ministry would have been alerted immediately about the foul play here," said Ron, "and more than a little concerned. A threatening message and two dead students? Even the international ministries must have been in upheaval! How easy would it have been to take Durmstrang by surprise?"

"Brilliant," said Hermione, and she looked like she could have jumped up from her perch on the floor to the sofa and kissed him for the deduction. "You know, the _Daily Prophet_'s coverage of Durmstrang was nothing like that for Beauxbatons, and they never mentioned another word about what happened here at Hogwarts."

"Aside from Dumbledore's mention of both the morning after," reminded Harry, "the staff has ignored it, too. We knew that Dumbledore and Bom have some kind of connection, so Hogwarts is tied to the Ministry of Magic more than it ever has been. They're both probably operating like this for the same reasons."

"We need that book," said Hermione wistfully. Harry, who was sitting on the floor next to her, put a reassuring arm around her shoulder, and she smiled gratefully at him. "If Bom did have some kind of training from Dumbledore, that book could somehow be related to it."

"Everything seems to be related," said Ron. He grimaced. "I think Snape's said that before..."

"Must not be, then," said Harry, which made them all laugh. "No, Hermione's right. That book is more important then we probably realize. Whatever reason Dumbledore had for training Bom, I'm sure we can safely assume that he infused a lot of his ideals into Bom, so he's probably going to be a lot like Dumbledore."

"What else do we know about him?" questioned Ron. "Anything?"

"He worked as an Auror," said Harry.

"He managed to be appointed as Minister of Magic without being in the Ministry," said Hermione at the same time. She and Harry shared a look at their contradictive statements. "That's impossible, though. If he was an Auror, he would have been a part of the Ministry!"

"Not necessarily," said Ron, and his two friends looked up at him with confused expressions. He shrugged. "I forget that the two of you don't know as much about how the Ministry works as I do. Technically, Hermione's right: Aurors do work for the Ministry. They have their own department, and the Minister sometimes advises them, but it's not like it used to be. In the past, Aurors could only work under his direct instruction, but that eventually changed. They don't consider themselves to be a part of the Ministry, and the other officials usually respect that."

"That makes... sense," said Harry a little sarcastically. Ron laughed.

"I know," agreed Ron. "Dad and Percy have explained it hundreds of times, and I think it makes less with each go round. The Ministry really is a peculiar organization. It's been around forever, and half the departments have rifts that span centuries, so they refuse to work together."

"Oh, that really demonstrates its purpose," said Hermione as she rolled her eyes. "How can you promote magical cooperation when you don't even want to associate with your coworkers?"

Ron sniggered, and Harry cleared his throat. "Let's say that the book we found did have something to do with Dumbledore training Bom. If that's the case, what would the staff lists from the forties and fifties have to do with it?"

"I don't know," said Hermione, looking thoughtful. She seemed to be thinking something through. "We know now that Dumbledore was gone for three years. I think—well, I'm pretty sure—all three of them would have been a little after Tom Riddle's time here, which was, at least, a quarter of a century before Bom."

"It's great that you can do math," said Ron, "but how is it going to help us?"

"You never know," said Harry. "It might. I think there's only one thing we can do."

"What's that?" asked Ron, curiously. Instead of questioning him, Hermione caught his eye. He nodded, and she seemed to understand.

"I think," said Hermione, "we need to go back down into the dungeons and take a closer look at the contents of that box. There could easily be something else in there that we didn't notice."

"Exactly," said Harry, and Ron was nodding. "Tonight?"

"Tonight," said Ron, and Hermione echoed.

"But how are we supposed to get in there?" said Hermione suddenly. "Snape took so many twists and turns to find that room; I don't really trust myself to find it again..."

"You forget what we have," said Ron. "We haven't used the Marauder's Map much this year, Harry, have we?"

"Not once," said Harry, an almost mischievous smile spreading across his face. "To think, if we don't use it soon, it might start feeling neglected..."

"Completely unloved," suggested Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. Harry glanced at his watch. It was almost dinnertime.

"We'd better go eat," he said. "We can't really be wandering around the dungeons until everyone is asleep. One of the Slytherins is bound to be down there. It would look a little suspicious if any one of them were to see us."

"That's where the invisibility cloak comes in," explained Ron. Hermione still looked a little nervous.

"We'll go after everyone has gone to sleep, just to be on the safe side," Harry said reassuringly.

---

"Tomorrow's the full moon," whispered Ron that night. He was looking heavenward out the window of their dorm room. Each passing minute put them closer to the time they were planning to meet Hermione down in the common room. It was imperative that they didn't wake any of their housemates on the way down; Harry didn't want Neville or anyone else trying to stop them that night.

"No Defense tomorrow," said Harry quietly. Thinking of Professor Lupin made him feel a bit guilty about what they were about to do. He was quietly pilfering through his trunk for the invisibility cloak. It was folded, very carefully, into one of the corners, beneath the sets of work robes he had outgrown in the last few months. The Marauder's map was already clutched tightly in his hand, taken from its own secure spot in the roomy trunk. They were essentially doing exactly what Sirius had told them not to do, yet they were doing it with a little assistance from Sirius and his three oldest friends.

"Five minutes," said Ron. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go," replied Harry. The two boys scrambled out of their room silently, but the door nearly gave them away. It hadn't creaked once in all the time they had lived in that particular room, yet it chose to do so that night. Harry cringed in the darkness, but they did manage to get down to the common room without incident; however, he couldn't ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Hermione was emerging from the girls' dormitories just as Harry and Ron entered the common room. Like the boys, she was wearing her school robes over her nightclothes. Ron began sniggering quietly when he saw her.

"What?" demanded Hermione, quietly but forcefully.

"Your hair," said Ron, still sniggering. Her normally bushy hair had been pulled up into a large clip, and it fanned out across the top of her head. Hermione scowled, her hands flying to her head and removing it.

"Lavender and Parvati," explained Hermione. She was a bit red as she tucked the clip into her pocket. "They've been fascinated with my hair lately. Every night before bed it's the same thing. 'Can we do your hair, Hermione? We promise we won't hurt anything!' It amuses them, you see, and they let me study while they work, so at least I don't have to hear them having petty squabbles about Merlin-knows-what. Do you have everything?"

"Yes," said Harry, and he withdrew both the map and the invisibility cloak. He handed the cloak to Ron and took out his wand. Tapping the map, Harry whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Green ink began to spread across the worn parchment, and the three friends crowded around the map. With the exception of Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore, all of the teacher's ink dots were still, meaning they were probably asleep in their respective rooms. Both the school nurse and headmaster were in the hospital wing, causing Hermione to breath, "Oh, I do hope everything is okay!"

"Everything's fine, I'm sure," said Ron. He extended a finger and pointed at places on the first and sixth floors. "Filch is on the prowl, and it looks like that damn cat of his is heading where we want to be."

Harry was squinting at the map, trying to take in just where they were heading. Ron's finger moved again, this time to a part of the dungeons.

"Down here, I think," said Ron, scratching his chin. "It's either this dungeon or the one right next to it."

"He's right," said Hermione. She looked worried. "We'll have to be very careful, with both Filch and Mrs. Norris out."

"At least Peeves isn't around," said Harry. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Nick and the Grey Lady seem to be conversing," said Ron, "but you're right. Peeves is nowhere to be found. Oh well, he won't be able to see us anyway. Are you ready?"

Hermione and Harry nodded, and they unfolded the invisibility cloak. Shoving together, they walked slowly in the direction of the portrait hole. Suddenly, something burst out in front of them. It was small and furry, golden in color.

"Crookshanks!" croaked Hermione. The cat scuttled through the portrait hole in front of them, causing the Fat Lady much confusion.

"Who's there?" demanded the portrait, but Hermione's pet actually provided enough of a distraction that the Fat Lady didn't notice the three students slipping through behind him. "What student lets his pet out in the middle of the night? Humph! Filch isn't going to like this. No, he won't like this one bit!"

Hermione gulped as they turned the corner. Harry's eyes were still glued to the map; sure enough, Filch was approaching the seventh floor. He directed his friends down another corridor.

"Don't worry, Hermione," assured Harry quietly. "Crookshanks is smart. He'll be back to Gryffindor as soon as he wants to be, and Mrs. Norris is no match for him."

"Of course," whispered Hermione, but he knew she was still rather surprised and a bit worried. They moved awkwardly toward the dungeons, stepping on each other every few feet, and Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly. The three friends their destination without incident.

"_Alohomora_!" said Hermione, and the doorknob turned easily in Harry's hand. The room's candles lit automatically as it swung open, and Ron shut the door quickly behind them. The room was just as they had left it, all the boxes stacked against the wall in rows with little walkways between each row.

"Mischief managed," said Harry, tapping the map again. The ink disappeared, and he shoved it into one of his pockets.

"Where did we put it?" questioned Ron. Harry had already shrugged off the invisibility cloak and was walking carefully through the rows of boxes. He was muttering numbers under his breath.

"I think it's in this stack," said Harry, and his two friends followed behind him, careful not to brush against the boxes in fear that they would all fall. Whichever part of the room it was in, Harry could distinctly remember putting the blue box on the floor against a dimly lit wall.

"I don't think it's here," said Ron finally. He looked at Harry, starting to back out of the room, but Hermione stopped him. She was looking toward the ceiling.

"Ron," questioned Hermione, "did you leave any stacks incomplete?"

"No, why?" He, too, looked up, and so did Harry. The stack of boxes directly against the wall was one box shorter than all the surrounding stacks. The three friends shared nervous glances. Harry reached out and touched one of the boxes.

"This whole stack is slanted over," said Harry quietly, "and the blue box was in the bottom row. Someone must have pulled it right out from under the others."

"So we aren't the only ones that know," said Hermione softly. She looked at her two best friends dejectedly. "We should go."

Harry nodded. The nervous feeling in his stomach intensified. He didn't speak as he pulled the cloak over the three of them. The expression on each of his friends' faces was enough to tell him that they were feeling the same way. Someone else knew about the box, and someone else wanted it. Ron shut the door softly behind him.

They were just past the Potions dungeon when the light sound of their footsteps was joined by another set in the darkness. It was Mrs. Norris. Harry stopped short; being in the middle, he prevented Hermione and Ron from going any farther. The cat changed directions suddenly, and she walked right into them. Purring loudly, she studied what wasn't in front of her for several long moments before taking off. She was no more than a foot away from them when something else shot out of the shadows.

It was Crookshanks. He leapt on top of Mrs. Norris, causing the old gray cat to practically hiss. His bushy tail thumped against her face, and Mrs. Norris sat there, stunned. Wasting no time, Harry dragged his friends up the stairs and away from the dungeons.

"You know," whispered Ron, "your cat just saved us from the wrath of Mrs. Norris."

"Just hope he keeps her from going to Filch until we're safe back in Gryffindor," said Harry softly. They hurried along, and it looked as if Crookshanks had succeeded in keeping Mrs. Norris from going to her caretaker. The trio inched up the stairs to the third floor. They were passing the Defense classroom when heavy footsteps began echoing down the hall in the opposite direction. Harry couldn't help but suck in his breath as Filch passed by them. He moved to take the Marauder's map out of his pocket again, but Ron stopped him.

"That was close," said Hermione, obviously shaken, as the caretaker turned the opposite corner. Harry sighed with relief, and they climbed the stairs to the fourth floor.

They were halfway to the staircase that would take them directly to the seventh floor when they heard footsteps again. This time, they were coming from right behind them, and they were quickening in pace. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had no choice but to speed up, also. There was no use. Filch was on their heels, and he stepped purposely on the back of the invisibility cloak.

"Aha!" cackled Filch. "Students out of bed, students in the halls! Thought you'd fool me with that cloak, eh? Thought you'd get past Argus Filch, did you? Oh no you don't! These halls are mine when night falls... and you are mine when you chose to pass through them after hours. Come, come with me..."

And, laughing to himself, he turned on his heels and took off down the corridor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had no choice but to follow him.

---

The fact that, as he paced the confines of his small office, Filch kept pausing to stroke the chains he kept hanging from the back ceiling lovingly was not making Harry feel any better about his current situation. The sinister caretaker had marched them down to his office and sat them down in three precarious old chairs. Mrs. Norris had stumbled in right behind them, so Filch had sent for Professor McGonagall.

Now, he made a great show of tromping across the room and folding Harry's invisibility cloak into one of his filing cabinets. Ron, who was sitting to Harry's left, nudged him, and Harry knew they were thinking the same thing. Harry made a mental note to consult Fred and George about sneaking in here immediately. At least he still had the Marauder's Map tucked safely in his pocket.

"What were you doing out of your beds?" barked Filch.

"Er," said Harry when Filch's steely gaze settled on him. His lack of confidence seemed to trigger something in the man, and he began laughing and muttering once more.

"Mr. Filch?" The caretaker was silenced when the door to his office swung open. A very unhappy looking Professor McGonagall stepped in. Her hat was askew on her head, and she had obviously awakened and dressed very quickly. Mrs. Norris was on her heels, and Harry couldn't help but feel pleased to see the skeletal cat looking uncharacteristically shaken. Crookshanks had obviously let her have it. "Your cat was scratching at my door and refused to—"

"Students out of bed," cackled Filch. He eyed the manacles fondly once more. "Students in the halls. Gryffindor students, Professor McGonagall!"

"Miss Granger," said McGonagall. Her eyes fell on each of them in turn, and she sighed. "Potter and Weasley. I should have known."

"Have any other two names brought about so much trouble?" said Filch. "Those Weasley twins, absolutely no respect for authority! That James Potter, always up to something! Only had him in here a few times, of course, he was halfway through when I started, but I've heard the stories. What Pringle had to say about him! And the incident with the Evans girl—"

"That's more than enough, Mr. Filch," said McGonagall sharply. "Dare I ask what you were doing up at this hour?"

"Dare you need to?" challenged Filch. "What do students of their age usually do late at night?"

"I rely on Miss Granger to have more sense than that," said McGonagall, causing all of them to blush deeply, "and I would hope she has infused the same standards of conduct into her friends as well. That aside, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We couldn't sleep," said Ron quickly.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, but Filch had gone back to stroking his miscellaneous torture devices. "I could have sworn that the three of you sleep in different Gryffindor dormitories."

"We were just taking a walk," said Hermione timidly.

"Potter? Five seconds to contribute your own unconvincing excuse?" said McGonagall. She almost looked amused. Almost.

"Er," said Harry, but that was all.

"Very well," said McGonagall. She looked down at her watch. "I do hope you realize it's approaching the hour of one. This school has always, and will always, forbade wandering the corridors late at night. I keep hoping you will eventually see to this rule, especially now that you are looked upon as prefects to set a good example. Twenty points apiece from Gryffindor and—"

"Twenty points?" Filch scowled. "That's not a punishment! Why, a punishment is labor and beating! These points, this system—"

"—And a detention as Mr. Filch sees fit," finished McGonagall, looking very put off by his interruption.

"Oh yes," said Filch. He was rubbing his hands together, and he squinted from Harry to Ron to the chains hanging from his ceiling. "Not the right height for the two of you, but this one will fit quite nicely..." He reached out to touch Hermione, but she shrank back against Harry, whimpering. McGonagall glared at him.

"None of that!" barked McGonagall. She smiled thinly at Hermione. "Hogwarts is a progressive academy that looks down on such means of castigation. Dumbledore has clearly stated what rules we must abide by in assigning detentions, and I expect you to uphold—"

She was interrupted again, this time by the door creaking slowly open. Harry realized it had not been properly shut, and a ginger ball of fur shot in. For the third time that night, Crookshanks had darted out of nowhere.

The scene that unfolded sent both Harry and Ron into a fit of sniggers. Hermione, on the other hand, looked terrified for the well being of her cat. Crookshanks had scrambled onto an empty chair and leapt at Mrs. Norris, who was resting on top of Filch's file cabinet. She seemed to think such action was compromising it.

"CROOKSHANKS!" exclaimed Hermione. "NO!"

With a large sweep of his tail, Crookshanks had given Mrs. Norris a fairly good lashing. The ash gray cat retaliated by pouncing at him, but she overshot the jump and ended up clawing Harry hard across the face. Filch swore loudly at the commotion, and it wasn't until Hermione managed to grab a struggling Crookshanks that it ended. Mrs. Norris bolted from the room.

"Mrs. Norris!" cried Filch, watching his retreating cat. He glowered at Hermione and Crookshanks. "Precious, precious Mrs. Norris. If that worthless ball of fur hurt my cat—" Filch drew a hand swiftly across his throat and tried to lunge at them.

"It's neither the time nor place for threats," said McGonagall. She was staring at Crookshanks in wonderment. "That cat—Crookshanks, did you call him? Is he your pet?"

"He didn't mean anything by it!" protested Hermione. Her eyes were wide with fear. "He doesn't know any better. I didn't mean for him to get out of the tower tonight!"

"Of course not," said McGonagall, her voice taking an odd tone. The three friends shared confused looks, and Harry moved his hand to his cheek. He pulled back his fingers when it stung at his touch, surprised to see that Mrs. Norris had drawn blood. "Of course not," she repeated. "Give him here, Miss Granger. I will see that he stays in the common room for the night."

Filch glowered at her but said nothing. Hermione was stroking Crookshanks reassuringly as she passed him to the professor. "It's okay, Crookshanks, Professor McGonagall is only going to take you back to Gryffindor. Don't you dare leave my room again!"

Harry was not surprised that the look in Crookshanks eyes showed comprehension of her words, but he was surprised at ease in which Hermione was able to pass him to their Head of House. He knew Hermione's cat to be a lot of thing, but accepting of strangers was not one of them, and he could not remember Crookshanks ever encountering McGonagall ever before. The professor gave Filch one last stern look before exiting the office.

Filch looked sullen as she walked out of the door. For a few moments, no one spoke, making his movement toward them feel all the much more sullen. Hermione nearly shrieked, and she flinched noticeably.

"You're a jumpy one," observed Filch. The corners of his mouth turned slowly up into a smirk. "Weasley," he barked, "you are still familiar with the trophy room?"

"Yes, sir," said Ron, lowering his head. Harry might have been forced to help the former Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail, but Ron had spent many hours polishing the silver in the trophy room as punishment for driving a flying car to Hogwarts in their second year.

"That's good, very good," said Filch, twiddling his fingers in an evil manner. "Then you will have no trouble leading your friends to the plaque room. You will find it just two doors down from the trophy room."

"The plaque room?" questioned Harry, not sure if it was any better.

"The plaque room," said Filch. "Do you have a problem with that, Potter? Those students that feel they are above authority and refuse to serve detention are promptly expelled, you know. Are you asking for expulsion?"

"No, sir, not at all," said Harry quickly, shuddering at the thought of having to live with the Dursleys' again.

"Go back to your rooms and change," said Filch. "You will be working until the start of morning classes tomorrow. I expect to see you in no more than ten minutes. Understood?"

"Yes," said Ron, and Harry and Hermione both nodded. Filch smiled.

"THEN GO!" he barked.

---

"I think I'm getting closer to the turn of the century," said Hermione. She looked across the room to where Ron and Harry were working. The slight movement made the stepstool she was standing on totter precariously.

"Turn of the century," grumbled Ron. "That wouldn't be so bad, except you could be talking about any one of them."

"Sixteenth," said Hermione, "Marilee Burgess, Ravenclaw, and Winfield Madessi, Hufflepuff."

It was half past four, and, three hours into their work, it was easy to understand why Filch had been so eager to spring the job on them. There were two plaque rooms in Hogwarts; one was small and filled with miscellaneous awards and honors, and the second was practically wallpapered with plaques inscribed with the names of the Head Boy and Girl from every year Hogwarts had been opened. There were over a thousand to polish, and Harry had a sinking feeling they had little more than gotten started.

"I'm trapped in the nineteenth," joked Harry. "You wouldn't happen to have a relative named Weegus, would you, Ron?"

"Weegus?" questioned Ron. "You have to be kidding me."

"I'm not," said Harry, stepping aside and gesturing to the plaque with a flourish. Sure enough, the name of the Head Boy was Weegus Weasley. He took the moment to reach back and rub his shoulder. Filch kept poking in and out, criticizing their cleaning technique and waving their wands tauntingly at them. Considering he had just come and gone, Harry figured he was safe in breaking.

"That's something to write home about," remarked Hermione.

"Oh yeah," said Ron. "Can you imagine what I would say to Mum? 'Harry and Hermione and I are doing fine, but we did get the notion to sneak down to the dungeons in the middle of the night to look through some confidential documents we stumbled across during our last detention. Filch caught us, even though we had the assistance of an invisibility cloak and once confiscated map, and he had us polish plaques well into the night. Anyway, I was just wondering if we had a relative named Weegus. He was the Head Boy in eighteen thirty-one, you know.' That would sit real well."

Hermione giggled. "I liked how you included every single one of our misdoings. It was a nice touch."

"Nah, I wouldn't send that to her," said Harry, returning to his work. He finally managed to get the muck off the plaque. He couldn't figure out what caused it to become so disgusting, and he didn't dare ask. "My ears couldn't take the Howler she'd send."

"I don't know if it would be a Howler," said Ron, "but I bet she'd say something about the precious few Head Boys that came from our family."

"What about Head Girls?" questioned Hermione. Ron looked at her as if she'd suggested growing a second pair of legs.

"Herms?" said Ron. "You do realize that Ginny's the first girl to be born into the Weasley family for seven generations?"

"Seven?" said Hermione. Ron nodded. "I really didn't know that."

"All you need to know is that there's a lot of us," joked Ron. "We really should look into getting a Head Girl into the Weasley clan. Say, if you married one of my brothers, that would almost be like having one."

Hermione gave Ron an odd look, and Harry couldn't tell if it was from the suggestion to marry one of his brother or the assumption that she would be Head Girl. He didn't have to wait long to find out; it was clear that it had been brought about by the second when she opened her mouth.

"What makes you so sure I'm going to be Head Girl?" said Hermione, narrowing her eyes. "I'm sure there are—"

"Face it, 'Mione," said Harry, cutting in. He wiped his hands on his robe, getting ready to start another column of plaques. The plaques were stacked ten in a column, floor to ceiling, and they stretched from wall to wall in rows. The ceiling was rather low for the castle's usual spacious standards, and Harry and Ron were both tall enough to reach the top row without assistance. Hermione, who was over a head shorter than both boys, did not have that advantage. "Ron's right. You're the cleverest witch in our year, and the teachers adore you."

"Except Snape," said Hermione.

"And Filch," echoed Ron, and she glared at him. Harry shook his head as Ron sniggered.

"The point is, I doubt you could come up with a single reason why to chose someone else over you," said Harry.

"I'm always in trouble!" exclaimed Hermione instantly.

"Always?" questioned Harry.

"You're only in trouble when we're in trouble," said Ron with a grin, "but they made us all prefects, didn't they?"

"Humph," said Hermione. She shook her head and went back to her work. Harry and Ron did the same, but a large clatter pulled them away again a few seconds later. Hermione had taken a tumble off the stepstool she was using, and both boys were at her side immediately.

"Just fine," said Hermione weakly, but Harry could tell she was more embarrassed than anything. He relaxed his grip on her arm a little bit as he helped her to her feet, but he looked her over thoroughly before releasing her.

"You shouldn't do that, Hermione," Ron deadpanned. "What would we have done if you'd hurt yourself? Harry and I would have had to do your share of the polishing, too."

Hermione rolled her eyes, righting her stool and starting to step back on it, but Harry caught her before she could even step off the ground.

"No you don't," said Harry, guiding her away from that wall and to one that they hadn't started on yet. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Harry," said Hermione, "I can't reach the top two rows otherwise."

"Harry and I can," said Ron. He appeared at her side with her polishing rag and the special solution Filch had given them. "We don't want you to get hurt because we'll just have to do—"

Hermione had slung an arm into Ron's stomach, and he crossed back to where he was working, cursing under his breath. Harry grinned. Hermione seemed to study him for a second, and she reached up and touched his cheek.

"I can't believe Filch didn't let you go to Madam Pomfrey with that," said Hermione. Harry's hand flew to his face, but it only settled over hers.

"It's not a big deal," said Harry nervously. "It's just a scratch. Crookshanks has scratched me dozens of time."

"Yes, but Crookshanks isn't quite as cold as Mrs. Norris," said Hermione. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his other cheek. "Just take a look in a mirror—or even one of the plaques—when you get the change. It's puffed up some, and I don't think it should do that, so I'm fairly certain Mrs. Norris has something sinister inside of her."

"I could have told you that," remarked Ron from the other side of the room, "and your face does look kind of mutant at the moment, Harry."

"Thanks," said Harry sarcastically. He slipped away from Hermione and went back to work with Ron. Working backwards down the column, Harry finished the eighteen thirties and started on the eighteen forties.

"Harry," said Hermione softly a few minutes later. She stopped polishing. Harry and Ron followed suit, looking at her expectantly. She beckoned them over. "I didn't know your parents were Head Boy and Girl."

"I think Hagrid mentioned it once," said Harry. He bit his lip, but he refused to let any regrets or thoughts of what could have been get to him. He felt Hermione touch his arm, which made him smile. "After all the pranks Sirius claims the two of them played, it's hard to imagine that Dad was Head Boy."

"That's the spirit," said Ron, clapping Harry on the back. He turned to Hermione, grinning mischievously. "See, Hermione? If James Potter, one of Hogwarts's greatest troublemakers, was Head Boy, there's no way you won't be Head Girl on the account of a few detentions every now and then."

Harry chuckled, and Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly before they went back to work. He caught her eye; it never ceased to amaze him how she just seemed to understand him sometimes.

"Bom was Head Boy," called Hermione a few moments later, "along with—get this—an Elena Malfoy."

"Do you think she's related to our favorite Malfoy?" said Ron, putting a sarcastic emphasis on the second to last word.

"It couldn't be his mum," said Harry. "Her name is—was—Narcissa."

"There must be more than one Malfoy family out there," said Hermione finally.

"Why do you say that?" questioned Ron, curious.

"Well, I couldn't tell at first because a little bit of grime was covering it," said Hermione, "but this girl was a Hufflepuff."

"Definitely not the same," said Ron, laughing. He had reached the corner and started on the same wall as Hermione. The very first plaque he polished seemed to catch his attention. "Emanuel McClaggitt. Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Emanuel McClaggitt was one of the seven registered Animagi this century," said Hermione, but Harry spoke at the same time.

"He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts when Dumbledore was gone," said Harry. The two of them looked at each other and smiled.

"Wouldn't he teach Transfigurations if he was an Animagus?" questioned Ron.

"It would make sense," said Hermione, "but you never know. Almost all of the recent Animagi have been educators."

"The registered ones, right?" said Harry, and Ron sniggered. He turned back to his work, but his next plaque to clean was also unusual. It was larger than the rest, and it had three names inscribed into it instead of just two. The first name was none other than Albus Dumbledore, and the second was Preston Peeves. The third name, obviously the Head Girl, was Aurelia Hester. "Have either of you stumbled across a plaque with three names?"

"No, have you?" said Hermione, looking up with interest.

"Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor," read Harry, which caused the other two to smile, "Preston Peeves, Gryffindor, and Aurelia Hester, Ravenclaw, all on the same plaque."

"Now that's weird," said Ron, but Hermione seemed more interested with the names than the number.

"Peeves?" repeated Hermione. Harry nodded. "It couldn't be Peeves the Poltergeist, could it?"

Harry and Ron stared at her, wondering. They didn't have to wait long for an answer because a familiar voice called to them from the doorway.

"None other, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, stepping into the room. "Preston Peeves, Order of Merlin, First Class, Associate Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards, Minister of the Ministry of Imprecise Wizarding History. Peeves was one of the finest wizards of his time, indeed. Sadly, they're always the first to depart."

"Pro-Professor Dumbledore," stammered Hermione. She turned around to see the Headmaster standing with his arms folded across his chest. He didn't look angry; he was wearing his usual smile.

"Filch informed me that he had students performing detention in this particular room," said Dumbledore. "He knows I often stroll down here late at night, when I cannot sleep, to muse over the students of the past."

At the word detention, the surprised look on the three friends' faces changed to embarrassment. Dumbledore seemed to notice this, and he just chuckled.

"Seeing as our caretaker did not see it necessary to inform me of the nature of your misdoings," said Dumbledore, "I feel no need to question you on them. It's been years since I stopped asking. I think it was after your father, Harry, decided to cast anti-gravity spells on the whole of his Charms class. Upon reflection, I care not to know his reasoning behind the prank."

"Anti-gravity spells?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"None other," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "Half his classmates spent the afternoon walking around on the ceiling, a prank I would prefer you did not share with your elder brothers, Ron."

"Are you having trouble sleeping, Professor?" said Hermione kindly. Dumbledore was standing behind her, apparently reading the names of students he once taught. He gently touched her shoulder.

"I await an urgent message, I'm afraid," said Dumbledore. The earlier cheer seemed to leave his voice from that one statement. "I have known this was coming for many months now, but I cannot sleep without confirmation now that it has. The quirks of an aged mind, I'm afraid."

"Who's it from?" asked Ron. Hermione glared at him, but Dumbledore just smiled. He was already crossing the room for the door.

"Tomorrow," called Dumbledore over his shoulder. He stopped in the doorway. "Your question is one for the morning, and even then, you will ask not who, but what. Why don't the three of you go get some rest? It's crucial you're able to devote your full attentions to class with O.W.L.s approaching. I will tell Filch I pardoned you."

And with that, he was out the door. Harry and Ron and Hermione were thankful to put down their rags and leave, but they were more curious than they had ever been. They slipped silently through the halls, but the old bond of friendship kept them close.


	20. Chapter 20: Former Prisoners of Azkaban

Chapter Twenty

THE FORMER PRISONERS OF AZKABAN

Hermione's arm brushed against Harry's as she slipped into her seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for lunch the next day. He glanced up at her, offering her a small smile, and she returned it weakly. Knowing it to be one of her favorite foods, Harry expected her to go right for the dish sitting directly in front of her, but she made no motion for it. Instead, Hermione pushed her empty plate aside and pulled out her Potions textbook.

"Hermione?" questioned Harry. "Is everything all right?"

"Humph?" said Hermione, looking up for a brief second. She was flipping through the book, and she finally stopped her search on page three hundred twelve, which was the beginning of the reading Snape had assigned during their last class period. "Everything's fine, Harry."

"Aren't you hungry?" said Ron, but the words sounded quite garbled through his mouthful of food. He shot Harry a perplexed look when Hermione didn't respond. "Was Snape that awful?"

The day of the full moon and the few days surrounding it each month didn't seem like that much time, but it added up over the course of a school year, so someone always covered Professor Lupin's class during his involuntary absence. During the first term of the year, Dumbledore had taken a lot of the teaching responsibility, and McGonagall had done a lot in the second. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and Vector had all taught an hour or two of Defense when necessary; almost all of the teachers had done something to make the transition go smoother—all the teachers except for Snape.

Lupin had given the Potions master instructions to continue along with the class's current topic of discussion, early resistance against the Dark Arts, but Snape would do no such thing. He insisted that the material should have been long since covered and turned the class into a work session for the O.W.L. essay. However, he'd put a certain evil spin to it, discussing with each student the direction they were taking.

Harry couldn't think of a student that didn't find the situation a bit nerve wracking. Poor Neville, who Snape had insisted go first, had exited Lupin's office looking like he was about to burst into tears. Sally-Ann had burst into tears, and Seamus was holding true to his claim that Snape's remarks had brought about a loss of appetite. Ron had come out cursing until he was red in the face that Snape didn't have a clue what he was doing and that he had every intention of writing his entire paper exactly opposite of what Snape had suggested.

Snape hadn't had anything to say about Harry's paper or his approach to it, something Harry contributed to the fact that he hadn't bothered looking at any of it. He'd just glared at Harry when he walked through the door to Lupin's office.

"The Dark Scar, huh?" he had sneered. "That's a pretty peculiar topic."

"It's not like I picked it," Harry had said through gritted teeth. Just being in the same room with his least favorite teacher was enough to make him angry. "The Sorting Hat chose for everyone."

"I know that," Snape had snapped. "Don't be disrespectful, Potter. I just find it... odd. It seems as if other, more suitable topics were still available at the time."

"The Sorting Hat is always right," Harry had retorted. Looking back, he couldn't remember what had made him act so short towards Snape. He wasn't even really angry with him.

"Not always," Snape had said sullenly, and he glared at Harry again. "Get out of here. I don't want to spend any more time with you than I have to. Go get Granger for me."

And, with five minutes of class remaining, Hermione had been the last person to discuss her essay with Snape. It had taken them longer to get through it, judging by her late arrival in the Great Hall, as most students only needed five minutes. Harry had taken two, and Ron had needed six, but Hermione must have spent a solid twenty talking to him.

Hermione seemed to know what Harry was thinking. "Snape was Snape," she said, "and there's just more to my topic than most."

"Don't you want something to eat?" questioned Ron again.

"I'm not hungry," said Hermione. She looked up apologetically, and Harry noticed for the first time the dark lines under her eyes. He and Ron had gotten about four hours of sleep each, but they were functioning at a fairly normal level. Hermione wasn't. Harry was about to suggest she go see Madam Pomfrey, but she continued. "I forgot to do my Potions reading, and I really don't want to go to class unprepared."

"You need to eat something," said Harry, touching her arm. "You skipped breakfast. I did the reading. I can tell you what it covered."

"Yeah," piped Ron. "Harry and I take turns not doing the reading, and then we tell each—oops, I wasn't supposed to tell her that, was I?"

Harry shook his head, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I don't want you to tell me. I don't want to cheat," she said, putting an emphasis on the last part of her statement. Ron turned guiltily back to his plate, but Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione. He was really starting to worry about her. Again.

Finally, Harry dropped his hand from Hermione's arm and tried to focus on his plate of food. Ron caught his eye, and Harry could see that they shared the same concern for Hermione, who seemed oblivious of her surroundings. She flipped to the next page, titled "Twenty-Seven Uses of Erumpent."

"I think she's ignoring us," said Ron loudly, obviously trying to catch Hermione's attention. She looked up but did not say anything, and Ron nodded vigorously as if her gesture proved his point. Harry couldn't help but agree. Ron stopped his nodding and cleared his throat. He looked to Harry sadly. "Maybe Trelawny was right about today."

"Ron," said Harry impatiently, "Trelawny predicted that today would be catastrophic. She predicted this weekend would be catastrophic. She thinks every day I live is catastrophic. She's batty."

They'd had Divination before Defense that morning, and Trelawny had started class gloating about her scratchy throat, as she claimed to have seen the illness coming weeks before. She'd taken great pleasure in foretelling upcoming tragedy for a skeptical Dean and a trembling Neville, and Lavender had squealed in happiness with the professor's prediction that she would soon have the attention of the a young man. With equal gusto, Trelawny had let the class out five minutes early, saying she hoped that the upcoming tragedy of great proportions would postpone itself.

"I'd say you could call having Snape for three hours in one day catastrophic," said Ron. Harry laughed appreciatively. The hook-nosed professor had just swaggered into the Great Hall and up to the staff table. He shot the Gryffindor table the usual contemptuous glance as he passed. While Ron had made no effort to lower his voice while insulting Snape, he suddenly lowered his tone. "And Fred and George are taking their Apparation tests in Hogsmeade today."

Harry let out a low whistle. "It's their eighteenth birthday?"

Ron nodded grimly. "A couple of weeks ago, actually, the first of April. But Mum insisted they raise some of their grades first."

"That sounds pretty accurate," said Harry, sniggering. He looked past Ron. "Speak of the—"

"Ron!" exclaimed George. Fred was on his other side.

"Splendid to see you, lad," greeted Fred, punching Ron's arm. It was in no way a gentle gesture, and Ron grimaced as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You'll have to excuse us, Harry," said George, seizing Ron's arm. Fred's hand automatically clamped down on the other. "We need to borrow ickle Ronniekins for a moment."

Ron looked absolutely terrified as his stocky older brothers removed him forcefully from his seat. They left no room for protest as they dragged him toward the other end of the table. Just as Ron disappeared from sight, Harry received a second shock as Hermione slammed her book shut next to him. He was started, but he smiled when he looked over to her.

"Done already?" questioned Harry. Hermione smiled weakly at him as she tucked a strand of her bushy hair behind her ear.

"It was only ten pages," said Hermione. She looked apologetic. "I'm sorry I was so short with you."

"You weren't short," said Harry. He expected her to fill her plate now that she was done with her reading, but she made no such movement. Harry studied his friend intently before continuing. "How'd things go with Snape?"

"Fine," said Hermione, but she broke eye contact with Harry.

"Fine?" questioned Harry, shooting a glare in the direction of the staff table. "What did he do?"

"Snape didn't do anything, Harry," said Hermione, "other than read my essay and comment on it, which was exactly what he did with everyone else."

"He didn't read my essay," said Harry pointedly. Wordlessly, he slipped an arm around her. "You know, you can tell me if something's wrong, right?"

"I know," said Hermione, and she looked up at him. "You've told me before."

"So what's wrong?" said Harry. "Are you tired from last night or is there something else I should know about?"

"I'm just tired." Her eyes darted away from his again, and Harry shook his head. He kissed her head and dropped his arm from her waist; he couldn't think to do anything else. Finally, he sighed.

"Humor me and eat something, will you?" suggested Harry. She opened her mouth, obviously to protest, but she shut it just as quickly. He smiled gratefully at Hermione as she reached across the table and took an apple from a bowl in the center of the table. "Good girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she took a bite. "You know," she said after swallowing, "you don't need to be so concerned, Harry. I really can take care of myself."

"Of course you can," said Harry. She didn't respond. "Hermione? I didn't mean to say anything to upset you, but if I did, I'm really sorry."

"I'm not upset," said Hermione, but she didn't meet his eye. Ron was shuffling his way back toward his two friends, looking positively green, but if he hadn't been, Harry would have heard her mutter under her breath, "Not with you at least."

"They have a new creation," said Ron mournfully, sitting back down across from Harry. "If they ever offer you anything to drink in the future, don't take it. They just poured something down my throat, and I can't see straight. I think it literally flipped my stomach inside out."

George clapped his shoulder. "Wasn't supposed to happen," he said apologetically.

"Yeah," said Fred, "it was supposed to be a trick hair growth juice, but I don't think we added enough sugar."

"Nah, we simmered it for two long," said George after looking at his younger brother critically. Ron's face continued to shift between shades of green and white. "Er, it could have been—"

"The green syrup," said Fred. "I knew we should have checked to make sure it really was Exmatin oil."

"Sorry, Ron," said George, clapping his little brother's shoulder again. "We'll fix it before we give you anymore. Come on, we'd better go."

"I don't want anymore!" moaned Ron as his brothers retreated. Harry tried to look sympathetic, but he practically choked trying to hold back his laughter.

"What did they give you?" asked Hermione. She had abandoned the apple, relieved that Harry's attention was no longer focused on her.

"I don't know," said Ron, dropping his head to the table. "It was awful, though. They tried acting all innocent, promising that it was a harmless little potion they'd concocted, but I wasn't about to try one of their concoctions, so they decided to have Lee help George hold me still while Fred poured the vile stuff down my throat."

"Sounds... pretty normal," said Harry. Fred and George didn't seem to think anything of pulling Ron aside to serve as a test dummy for their latest pranks; they did it with alarming frequency. Sometimes, he felt guilty knowing that he'd helped finance the continued torture, but he was usually able to push the feeling aside when Ron recovered from the pranks gone wrong or laughed good-naturedly at the ones that succeeded.

"Are you going to be okay, Ron?" said Hermione, concerned. Ron nodded slightly without really taking his head from the table. A few moments later, he looked up and took a sip of water. The color began to return to his face. He opened his mouth to say something but a bustle at the staff table stopped him. Dumbledore was standing before the students of Hogwarts, having just cast a silencing charm on the entirety of the Great Hall.

His expression was very grave, and Harry thought back to several hours before. Dumbledore had not been present at breakfast. His mind shifted again, this time to what the headmaster had said to him and Hermione and Ron early that morning in the plaque room. The seasoned wizard cleared his throat, and Harry had a feeling that every pair of ears in the Great Hall would have been listening to him intently even without the use of a silencing charm.

"As the hour grows short, I promise not to take more than a few moments of your time," said Dumbledore. "The news I am about to deliver is urgent and requires immediate recognition. The upper level Ministry officials, excluding Minister Bom himself, have asked I not pass this information on to you yet, but I know it will be just a matter of time before you find out on your own. I will neither leave you in the dark nor sugar coat about last night's events.

"As we sat down for dinner here last night, a terrible attack began on the island housing Azkaban Fortress. Over a hundred Death Eaters stormed the prison, and the dementors immediately took to their side. Those imprisoned as servants of Voldemort were released, and all other prisoners were executed. The fortress was abandoned. The only witnesses to the even were Ministry-employed house elves. The Ministry learned of the situation shortly after midnight when it failed to receive its daily correspondence from the dementors. It has been sorting out the events of last night since Aurors arrived early this morning, confirming all that I have told you."

The Great Hall was silent in the moments that followed Dumbledore's announcement. Harry found his own gaze passing from Hermione and Ron, sharing shocked expressions with his two best friends. Azkaban was a horrible place, but it was a necessary place. The Death Eaters imprisoned there were, without a doubt, the most deserving of it. It was their freedom, not the fall of the fortress, which made the event so catastrophic.

Harry swallowed hard and returned his attention to Dumbledore. The headmaster had laced the fingers of his hands together and was looking down at them. He did not look like he was about to speak, so Harry's eyes found themselves wandering to the Slytherin table. Marks was sitting on the opposite side of his table as Harry, but he was located almost directly across from him. He looked oddly pleased, and he reached over to whack Flint in the back of the head. Flint looked stunned but quickly lost his blank expression. He soon wore a similar expression. Their behavior had him perplexed, yet the sound of Dumbledore clearing his throat took Harry's attention away from it.

"This event has far more meaning than even I can understand," said the headmaster quietly. "It was the first confirmed Death Eater activity in almost six months, and I will leave you to draw your own conclusion. Do not turn to ignorance in the face of such severity. You are dismissed to your afternoon classes."

---

The combined class of fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins reached the Potions dungeon before Snape, something that could probably be attributed to the convergence of the professors at the staff table following Dumbledore's announcement. They had been talking in hushed whispers when Harry had passed by with his friends. Now, five minutes after class usually started, he and Ron made their way over to Hermione's seat. Snape was constantly switching around the seating to keep the three friends apart.

"I can't believe they really raided Azkaban," said Ron in a hushed whisper. He'd said the same thing twice already. Around the room, all the students were talking quietly with their friends.

"I can," said Harry quietly. "Don't you remember what Dumbledore said about the dementors last year? It was like he knew, even then, that Voldemort would want them in his ranks."

"He did know it was coming," said Hermione suddenly. It was the first time she had spoken since the boys had moved to her desk. Harry had plopped down in Seamus's seat next to her, and Ron was leaning against the table across from him. "This was the news that he was waiting for last night. This was what he saw coming for months."

"I know," said Harry. He looked down, his finger tracing the outline of a heart someone had carved into the desk. "What do you think he's going to do next?"

Both Hermione and Ron knew that he was referring to Voldemort. "He's been lying low between all his attacks so far, so I don't know. Hopefully he'll do the same. It'll give the Ministry a chance to work through this."

"But you heard Dumbledore. The Ministry doesn't even want admit what happened. The only one that's being forthcoming about it is Bom, and I get the feeling that even he doesn't get a lot of backing," said Harry.

"And he can't do much without his council's unanimous approval," finished Ron grimly. "It's all of Fudge's people, still, you know. Because Fudge stepped down, Bom was never elected to the position, so he didn't get to nominate his own advisors. Puts him in a real tough spot."

"He's considered a temporary until August, isn't he?" said Hermione knowingly. Ron nodded, but Harry looked up, confused.

"Temporary?" he questioned.

"Yes," said Hermione, nodding earnestly. Harry noticed at once that she wasn't as pale as she usually was when down in the dungeons. It seemed as if there was something about the area that drained her of her color and energy. "When a Minister steps down or dies or something, the next Minister is considered a temporary for one year after they are appointed. After that, the governing bodies at the Ministry decide to keep him or to elect another Minister. If they keep him, he'll be able to substitute his own advisors for Fudge's, and things will run much smoother."

"Right," said Harry. "So that's a good thing, right?"

"Provided nothing else major happens between now and then," said Ron darkly. "Fudge's followers will probably keep Bom from acting otherwise. Didn't I tell you about Dad and Percy's squabbles over Easter? Anyway, Dad can't wait to get the last trace of Fudge out of office, but Percy seems to think that Bom is unreliable. Loads of arguments on that—"

The door to the Potions dungeon swung open, and Snape stepped in. He shot the class a stereotypical glare. "Well?" he sneered. "What are you waiting for? Class began ten minutes ago. You should have already divided in groups of three and set up your supplies in my absence. Don't tell me you're too elementary to do so by yourself. Very well. Finnigan, work with Longbottom and Patil. Mr. Moon, Miss Bulstrode and Miss Zabini, if you would. Perks and Thomas, join Mr. Nott."

Snape went on around the room, typically pairing Gryffindors with Gryffindors and Slytherins with Slytherins. Harry and Ron and Hermione shared a look. Usually, he made a point to put the most unpleasant of the Slytherin lot with Gryffindors. He also always paired Hermione with Seamus and Neville; Ron always had to work with Dean and Blaise Zabini, while Harry worked with whichever two Slytherins looked surliest (or stupidest) that day.

The Potions master paused as he passed the trio. He looked at Hermione without his usual malice, and Harry could have sworn he saw something that closely resembled pity in Snape's eyes for a split second before he snapped, "Granger, Potter, and Weasley, very well. Get to work now! I would hope you all know what to do after the countless class periods we have spent discussing this draught."

The first hour of the class passed uneventfully. Disaster was narrowly averted when Neville almost poured a flask of vanishing tonic into his cauldron, but other than that, the time was spent dicing herbs and measuring liquids out slowly for the advanced vanishing solution. It granted an hour of invisibility to anyone that drank it. At the front of the classroom, Snape was concocting the restorative draught because he had decided that letting each group's tester wander around, invisible, for the next hour was a bad idea.

"Do you have the fluxweed crushed yet, Ron?" questioned Hermione. She was alternatively stirring the concoction and glancing at the directions in the textbook. Harry was carefully spooning the crushed ginger roots into Ron's cauldron per directions.

"Yep," said Ron. He held up the cup of them for her to see. "Can I just dump them in or is there something special I have to do?"

"You can dump them in," said Hermione, "but only after Harry's added the rest of the ginger root. Do you have half of it in yet? Tell me when you do; I'm to stop stirring then."

"One more spoonful," said Harry. Hermione gradually slowed and then stopped her stirring all together. She stepped back, and Harry resumed his careful adding of the ginger roots. When he finished, Ron dumped in the powdery fluxweed and stepped back. "So what do we now? Just wait for it to bubble?"

"That's what the directions say," said Ron. Harry was surprised Hermione had not answered him. She was leaning against a nearby table, her hand on her temple. Ron was watching the potion intently for bubbling, so Harry crossed over to her.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione's hand separated from her head, and she looked up at him. The first thing he noticed was how pale she had grown. "Just a headache, Harry. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" pressed Harry. His hand touched her arm lightly, and she smiled at him weakly.

"I'm fine," she repeated, and Harry nodded. He didn't believe her, but he knew full well there was no point in pressing her farther. "It's just—"

"It's just what, Hermione?" questioned Harry.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione interrupted. She seemed to have forgotten she was in the middle of saying something else.

"Did I hear what?" said Harry. Now, his concern was changing into confusion.

"Nothing," said Hermione quickly. She turned around suddenly, consulting her Potions text once more. Harry shook his head and went back to Ron and their potion. Ron was stirring again, so Harry knew it must have bubbled pretty quickly.

"She okay?" questioned Ron. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he never got the words out. He glanced at Hermione. One moment, she was walking towards them; the next, she had frozen in place, almost as if she were paralyzed. The next thing Harry knew was she was falling, hitting her head against the table in the process. Potion forgotten, Harry and Ron rushed to her side.

"What's going on back here?"

An irritated Snape was lumbering down the row of desks toward them. He looked displeased, but the expression left his face when he saw Hermione. She'd blacked out for a second and was now clutching the back of her head, grimacing in pain. Harry had helped her sit up and still had his arm around her.

"What happened?" Snape barked.

"I—I think I fainted," stammered Hermione. It was the first thing she had spoken since doing so, and the effort seemed to leave her exhausted.

"Nothing in that potion would cause you to faint," said Snape sourly. He glared at Harry and Ron. "I would not normally turn to the two of you for answers, but..." The Potions Master raised an eyebrow.

"She did faint," said Harry crossly. He returned Snape's level stare.

"It wasn't anything in the—" whimpered Hermione. She didn't finish. Ron had taken hold of her other arm gently, and he and Harry had helped her stand. Snape looked her over, and he finally nodded.

"Take her up to the hospital wing, Weasley," said Snape. "Make sure she hasn't damaged that over-filled head of hers. Potter, get back to work."

Harry glowered at Snape as he watched his two best friends retreat from the dungeon. Snape stalked back to his own potion, and Harry had but no choice to continue work on theirs. He wanted to make sure Hermione was okay, not peel a half dozen shrivelfigs. He was about to add the peeled plant to the potion when he felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. The room seemed to chill.

"You're going to fail," someone whispered. "This time you're going to fail. You won't succeed, no, not against me you won't."

Harry felt a jolt and looked frantically around the room. No one else in the class seemed to have heard the voice. They had all returned to their vanishing draught after Hermione had left the room with Ron. He took several deep breathes to calm himself and turned back to his potion. However, something stopped him dead in his tracks.

Harry's fingers flew to his forehead, and under them, the pain in his scar intensified.

---

The pain in Harry's scar subsided gradually throughout the rest of Potions. Still, he had trouble concentrating, even after it had reached the dull throb of a minor headache, and accidentally botched the vanishing draught in its concluding step, but the zeros Snape recorded were the least of his worries. If anything, Harry was more concerned about the piercing shriek he expected to hear when he had to inform Hermione that he'd just smashed her perfect Potions grade to smithereens.

Taking the stairs up from the dungeons two at a time, Harry broke away from his fellow Gryffindors and headed straight for the hospital wing. His forehead was still tingling, but he could feel the pain subsiding further with each step he took away from the dungeons. His mind was too jumbled, however, with worries about Hermione and thoughts about Voldemort to make any such correlation. He was short the vaguest notion of what could have caused either incident, and he hoped a word with Ron or Hermione could straighten it all out.

Harry had no sooner caught sight of the hospital wing door than he saw it swing open. A very familiar tall, gangly redhead stepped out and shut the door behind him. Upon seeing Harry, Ron scurried down the corridor to meet his friend. Harry started to open his mouth to ask about how their friend was doing, but Ron beat him to the answer.

"Hermione's fine," said Ron, reading Harry's mind. "She's still a little shaky, but Madam Pomfrey's talking to her about it now."

"Did she make you leave?" questioned Harry.

"She just about kicked me out," said Ron. "She marched me to the door. The whole ear-pinch thing."

"Ear-pinch thing?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, ear-pinch thing, you know, when—" Ron stopped short. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Say, what's wrong with you? You look like you should be the one in there, not her." He jerked a thumb in the direction of the hospital wing. "Did you screw the potion up that badly?"

"Worse," admitted Harry. He added quickly, "But that's not it."

"Then what?" Ron looked at him quizzically, and Harry opened his mouth to tell about his scar hurting, but he saw a couple of small Hufflepuff boys helping their friend limp in the direction of the hospital wing.

"So I can't see Hermione right now?" asked Harry. Ron shook his head.

"Not until after dinner," said Ron, "but what's going—"

Harry cut him off. "Come on, I'll tell you when we're back in Gryffindor."

Five minutes later, the door to their dorm room locked securely behind them, Harry and Ron sat facing each other, their desk chairs in the center of the room. Harry glanced from the floor to Ron, debating on whether or not he would end up sounding crazy.

"My scar started hurting," said Harry quietly. "Hurting like it's never hurt before, even when Voldemort himself had a hand on me. It was right after you left with Hermione."

Ron had paled considerably. "How long has it been since it hurt?"

"The last time it really hurt? Early last summer," Harry replied slowly, "on the evening of the third task. It wasn't just pain this time, though. The pain actually came second. The dungeon seemed to grow cold—"

"The dungeons are always cold," said Ron uneasily.

"Colder than usual," Harry amended. "It was like something was pricking the back of my neck, and then I heard this eerie, disembodied voice. It told me that I was going to fail, that I wouldn't succeed against it. I don't even know what it was."

"Did anyone else hear it?" Ron wanted to know.

"I don't think so. I was distracted by the pain," said Harry. He paused. "No, they couldn't have. I looked around, and none of them had looked up or around or anything."

Ron let out a low whistle. "It's not a good thing to be hearing things, Harry, even if you're a wizard."

"I wasn't hearing anything!" said Harry defensively. "You said the exact same thing when I kept hearing the basilisk, and it turned out I wasn't going crazy then!"

"Sorry," said Ron. Suddenly, he jumped up. "Parseltongue! That's it! You're the only Parselmouth in the entire school, Harry! Was the voice speaking Parseltongue?"

"I don't know. It was just an ordinary whisper," said Harry uncertainly. It had been a couple of years since his rare ability had come into question, and he hadn't even considered it in this situation. "The basilisk always hissed."

"Maybe," said Ron. He sounded equally uncertain. "The Chamber of Secrets couldn't have been opened again, could it? There's still one Malfoy sneaking around school, after all."

"No, not Malfoy," said Harry. He cleared his throat and clarified. "Not Draco. Besides, the basilisk is dead."

"Not Draco," muttered Ron. He slumped back into his chair. "Malfoy's got something to do with this. I swear that filthy little bastard as something to do with this. He's nothing but trouble—"

"Do you want to end up like Snape?" questioned Harry quietly. His words cut through Ron's grumbling.

"What?" exclaimed Ron. "Like Snape?"

"Snape hates me because he hated my dad," said Harry quietly. "He hates Sirius and Lupin because they were my dad's friends. And I'm willing to bet a safe full of Galleons that he'd hate my dad just the same if he was still alive. Malfoy might be the most annoying git we've ever encountered, but nothing good is going to come out of that hatred and distrust."

"But what if—" Ron shook his head, interrupting his own thoughts. "I still don't like him," he said stubbornly. "I swear his story is just too convenient."

"What brought him up, anyway?" said Harry. He didn't wait for an answer. "I want to figure out what's going on just as badly as you do, and it won't do any good to go around blaming people."

"Yes, yes," said Ron, but Harry heard Malfoy's name intermingled in Ron's mutterings, along with a long stream of curse words. "So no Malfoy, no Chamber of Secrets, no basilisk, and probably no Parseltongue."

"Maybe Parseltongue," said Harry. "We—wait, what was it that Hermione heard? Remember, it was right before she fainted! She asked us if we'd heard something, and we hadn't!"

"I remember, but—" Ron paused hesitantly. He cleared his throat. "But it won't be any use. She's drawn a blank on anything within five minutes of passing out. She seemed okay momentarily in the dungeon, but she started muttering about something that made no sense on the way up to the hospital wing. I asked her about it five minutes later, when Madam Pomfrey went to get something, and she couldn't remember it at all."

"That's just great," said Harry. He didn't realize it, but he'd been clenching and unclenching his fist. On the other hand, Ron seemed to notice, and he shot an odd look.

"Okay there?"

"Yeah, fine," said Harry. He stood, wiping his hands unnecessarily on his robes. His eyes swept the room, looking for the answers that weren't there. "Remember that pact we made this summer? About staying friends?"

"What about it?" asked Ron.

"I think we've got the friendship part down," said Harry, "so let's change it. Why don't we focus on being a couple of normal, sixteen-year-old wizards? For once, I'd really like to worry about passing advanced courses and choosing a career. I don't want another year hearing unexplained voices and wondering why one of my best friends has to spend half of her time in the hospital wing."

"We can do that," said Ron, and he smiled at Harry. The action somehow contradicted his words, and Harry knew at once. Things were never going to be normal. They never had been. He was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, after all. "Normal."

"Normal," repeated Harry, and he couldn't help but kick at the floor once for good measure. "How about we ignore all of the obvious hints Professor Sprout dropped last week about a quiz in Herbology and play some wizard's chess?"

Ron was at his trunk and digging for his battered but faithful set of pieces a second later. "Chess until dinner, and then we go visit Hermione. Fancy a flutter?"

"Only if I can bet on you winning," replied Harry.

---

"Come on Ron," said Harry. They had just finished dinner and left the Great Hall. Harry sighed, withdrawing his wand. He prodded Ron hard in the back. "Come on, move!"

"This hallways isn't as big as that room in there," Ron was muttering. "It seems awfully familiar, though... wait, who did you say you were again?"

"Move, Ron," said Harry impatiently. "Don't make me use one of those ridiculous hexes Hermione looked up out of curiosity the other night. I've actually been dying to try the mobility spell, but I'm not sure if I remember all the steps. Pity if I tried it on you and did it wrong."

"Something the matter with Ron, Harry?"

Harry whirled around to see Nearly Headless Nick hovering in the air above them, a look of ghostly concern in his face. When he was about to open his mouth in explanation, Harry was interrupted by another odd burst from Ron.

"Who are you, sir?" said Ron quizzically. Nick looked alarmed. Harry held up a hand to halt his baffled exclamation.

"Fred and George decided to... wait, you know how they are. A prank," said Harry simply, and he sighed. "Ron here was their unassuming victim. Apparently they slipped a bit of Weasley's Bewilderment and Wonderment Tonic into his pumpkin juice. They promise it's only temporary. I hope they're telling the truth."

"Ron?" said Ron, sounding more bewildered than before. "You might have told me already, but who's he?"

"Just a guy we know," said Harry. The befuddled redhead seemed satisfied, and he began to walk hesitantly down the corridor, stopping every few feet to examine the castle's walls.

Nick's concerned eyes followed Ron, but he eventually turned back to Harry. "A highly concentrated Missing Memory potion, eh?"

"You guessed it," said Harry. Ron had stopped running his fingers across the wall and had turned to look back at his best friend and their house ghost in confusion. Harry couldn't help but snigger.

"There's a practical joker or two in every lot. Runs in circles, that does," said Nick fondly. "Charles Darin and Muesus Fletching caused most of the trouble when I was here. Both of them were brilliant. They once set a spell on the whole of Slytherin that had them walking backwards for a week. Nearly lost their wand arms in consequence, but they always claimed it was well worth it."

"How about that pumpkin juice?" interrupted Ron. He squinted at Harry. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Four more minutes," said Harry, glancing at his watch. Ron didn't seem to realize Harry had answered and squatted to touch the floor. "It'd be a good laugh anytime but now."

"You're heading in the direction of the hospital wing, no?" said Nick, studying Harry intently. "Do send Miss Granger my wishes for a speedy recovery."

"You know what happened?"

"Down in the Potions lab?" His smile managed to be warm despite the fact that he was a ghost. "Peeves informed me—rather gleefully, but that's not the point—of the incident. It's unfortunate, and I wish her my best; I've always liked young Hermione."

"I'll pass the message along," said Harry. His attention turned to Ron again, but Nick continued.

"She reminds me of someone I used to know," said Nick, and the fond look of reminiscence was upon his pearly face once more. "It all runs in circles, really. Her name was Lucy, and I do admit I fancied her a bit. She was the cleverest witch of my year, and I find myself wishing to address your friend with the name of mine."

"Am I your friend?" said Ron.

Harry ignored him, but Nick chuckled appreciatively. "Freemont Jordan, that one reminds me of. There's a face to associate every one of you with." Seeing the look on Harry's face, Nick just chuckled again. "If you ever die for five hundred years, Harry, you'll understand the accompanying boredom."

"Who am I like?" Harry couldn't help but ask. Before Nick could respond, Ron stood very suddenly and looked at the floor, perplexed.

"Did I miss something?" questioned Ron. "Why was I examining the floor?"

"Er, it's a long story," said Harry, and Nick nodded through a round of hearty guffaws. "Don't you remember anything about dinner?"

"Of course," said Ron indignantly. "You nearly chocked to death on a sausage, and I thought I was going to die laughing."

"What about the pumpkin juice?" said Harry innocently.

"It was rather good tonight, wasn't it?" Ron looked from Harry to Nick as both boy and ghost burst out laughing. "Is there something I should going on that I should know about?"

"Nothing," said Harry quickly. "It was nice talking to you, Nick. We'll see you back in the tower tonight."

"Ah, yes, you will," said Nick. "Just remember, my best to Miss Granger."

"I'll do it," said Harry cheerfully. The ghost started to depart swiftly backwards down the corridor, but Harry was suddenly struck with the realization that his question hadn't been answered. "Nick! Who—"

"You, Harry," said Nick, smiling almost sadly. "A wizard all your own. I'm afraid we will have to leave it at that for tonight. My best to Miss Granger, if you please, all my best..."

The Gryffindor ghost disappeared, and Harry was still staring at the spot he had just haunted when Ron's sudden exclamation cut through his thoughts.

"They got me, didn't they?" said Ron angrily. "What did they give me? I can't remember a second of the last quarter hour, and I want to know why!"

"Weasley's Bewilderment and Wonderment Tonic," said Harry. "Ron is you, by the way."

Leaving Ron to ponder that, Harry took off at a brisk pace in the direction of the hospital wing. It didn't take more than a few seconds for Ron to catch up. He was scowling.

"Those two are out of control, I swear," said Ron. He also had a few choice words for his older brothers. "How bad was it?"

"You asked me who Ron was," said Harry, and he brushed his hair out of his eyes. He quickly began to count off on his fingers. "Seven times."

"But no one saw me?"

"Just Nearly Headless Nick and I," assured Harry. They were just outside of the door to the hospital wing. "Don't worry."

"What were the two of you talking about?" Ron wanted to know.

"Something about how people go in circles, I think," said Harry. "He was telling me the names of people that you and Hermione and Fred and George remind him of. Says he hasn't had anything much better to do with the last five hundred years of his death."

"Sounds depressing," said Ron. He stopped at the door to the hospital wing, but Harry didn't have the same hesitation and pushed the door open.

The Hufflepuff first year they had seen being helped to the hospital by his friends was fast asleep in the bed closest to the door, and a Ravenclaw Harry had often seen with Anna was resting on the opposite side of the room. Farther back, not far from Madam Pomfrey's office, was Hermione. She was sitting against a wall of pillows piled onto one of the beds, and the two chairs set up opposite of her had one lone occupant. There was no mistaking the greasy black hair.

"Harry! Ron!" said Hermione brightly when she saw them file through the door. Sure enough, the figure in the chair turned, and Professor Snape looked at the two boys with a look of utter contempt. Harry ignored him, brushing past him, and acted in the same manner he would have had if the Potions master weren't there. He hugged Hermione and kissed her cheek. Ron hugged her also.

"Potter and Weasley," said Snape. He sounded even more displeased then he looked, and he stood abruptly. "I should have known. Granger, I will expect be expecting you to stay after class on Friday to make up today's lesson. You too, Weasley."

Harry and Ron watched the Potions master retreat sourly from the hospital wing. Neither of them moved until he slammed the door quite loudly. The Hufflepuff boy stirred, but he did not wake up. Once Snape was gone, Harry and Ron both sat down heavily on either side of Hermione.

"What was he doing here?" demanded Ron. Hermione visibly tensed.

"He was talking to me, that's all," said Hermione.

"Are you okay?" said Harry, choosing to ignore her formal tone. His glasses had somehow gone askew, and when he reached up to straighten them, his fingertips lightly grazed Hermione's skin. She quivered, but she did not recoil. She did, however, bite her lip.

"I'm fine," said Hermione, but her voice betrayed her. She looked at her two best friends with wide eyes. "Do you think I'm going nuts?"

"Nuts?" repeated Ron. His expression changed swiftly, going from baffled to furious. "Of course you aren't nuts! Who had the nerve to suggest that? Was it Snape? Just wait until—"

"It wasn't Snape," said Hermione, but she wouldn't meet either boy's eyes. "They—Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Snape—all must think I'm losing it. Like I'm going to break, that's how they're treating me. It's not so hard to take from Madam Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall has been more than kind, but Snape..." Her voice faltered, and the boys took it as a cue. Ron's arm went protectively around her shoulders, and Harry's hand found hers. "I can't take it from him. He's obviously under the impression I've truly lost it, and I simply can't handle that kind of pity from him!"

"You aren't loosing it, 'Mione," said Harry simply. The words were no sooner out of his mouth than the door to the nurse's office swung open.

"It's good that he's left; you do need your rest," said Madam Pomfrey cheerfully, but her cheerfulness disappeared when she saw Harry and Ron. "If it's not one, it's the two of you."

"Sorry?" offered Ron. He didn't sound very sincere.

"Not too long," said Madam Pomfrey sternly. "Hermione needs some sleep, and I don't want to have to kick you out—again."

"Not too long," echoed Harry, which satisfied the school nurse. She retreated back into the office. Harry was pleased, but Ron looked dumbfounded.

"Sleep?" questioned Ron. "I thought you were going to get to leave tonight!"

Hermione sighed. "I know, I know," she said. "That was before McGonagall decided to get in touch with my roommates in her concern, and they just so happened to blab about how sick I've been lately—"

"How sick?" interrupted Harry, and Hermione paled. Ron had an inquisitive look on his face.

"I've been feeling rather ill for the last several weeks, but it's nowhere near as bad as she's making it out to be," said Hermione with a nervous laugh. She added dismissively, "I'm just turning into Hagrid."

"You were sick and you didn't tell us?" Ron looked scandalized.

"I told you," said Hermione weakly. "I said I had a slight headache the other day!"

"That's practically lying," said Ron grumpily. He pulled away from her, crossing his arms across his chest. "Feeling really sick is a far cry from having a slight headache, Hermione."

"Maybe now isn't the time for this conversation," said Harry reluctantly. Hermione looked at him gratefully. He ignored Ron's scowl. "Why do the teachers think you're losing it?"

"Well, Professor McGonagall commented on my 'noticeable change in behavior,'" said Hermione. She continued quietly, looking away. "Madam Pomfrey knows what happened, so she's a little more understanding. She thinks I need some kind of outside intervention with my emotions."

"Outside intervention?" questioned Ron.

"Yes," said Hermione, waving her hand. "Counseling and therapy and things like that, you know. I personally wouldn't object if Lockhart turned up tomorrow and offered to perform a memory charm."

Harry's other hand had moved to her back, rubbing it comforting, slow circles. He didn't know what to make of that comment, so he asked, "So McGonagall doesn't know?"

Hermione shook her head. "Madam Pomfrey said that the only other person that knows is Dumbledore," she said quietly. "It doesn't matter."

"What about Snape?" pressed Ron. "Why does he think you're losing it?"

"Snape's just being Snape," said Hermione stiffly. Harry hesitated, and he took a deep breath.

"Hermione, if Snape was being Snape, he wouldn't be concerned with you in the slightest," said Harry honestly. Hermione looked down, and Harry realized her eyes had filled with tears.

"He knows," said Hermione softly. "I don't know how he figured it out, but he approached me with the knowledge this morning in Defense. Oh, I feel so stupid!"

"Huh?" said Ron.

"What do you mean?" said Harry gently. "I don't see why you feel stupid. As much as you hate him, you have to admit Snape's pretty brilliant."

"It's my own fault that he knows," said Hermione softly. "Have I really been acting that differently lately? All the teachers seem to think so, and Snape was trying to piece together a possible explanation. He was really just shooting in the dark, at first, but then he said—he said—and I burst into tears."

"Crying doesn't make you stupid," said Ron. Hermione didn't seem to hear him.

"He thinks I'm going to break," said Hermione dully, "but he's wrong. I'm already broken. Hermione Granger, damaged goods. That's me."

"Don't say that," barked Harry. His tone surprised him, and Ron and Hermione turned to him in their own disbelief. He opened his mouth to speak, but he found that it had gone dry. Suddenly, Ron jumped in.

"Harry's right," said Ron. "You're too strong for this, Hermione. You have every right to be upset, but what happened—well, it isn't going to break you. You'll get through it, and you'll be stronger than ever."

"I don't seem to be getting over it," said Hermione.

"Getting through it is different than getting over it," said Harry gently. He loosed his grip on her hand, but she still held his. She seemed to be examining it, and he realized she was tracing over a faint scar he'd gotten years before. At the age of seven, he'd broken a lamp, and Uncle Vernon's extreme anger had led to several misdirected blows. Hermione didn't know this, but she looked up at him suddenly.

Staring into her eyes for those few brief moments, it all seemed to make sense to Harry. She'd relied on both Harry and Ron for support in the last few weeks, but she had always seemed more comfortable with Harry. Now, he realized it was because he could better understand what she was coming from. He cleared his throat.

"Getting through it is being able to survive it and grow through it," said Harry. "Getting over it is forgetting. I don't know if even a memory charm could make you forget."

"No," said Hermione. There was silence for a few moments, but in those few moments, her tears stopped, and a look of resolve crossed her face. Finally, it was Madam Pomfrey that broke the silence.

"Five minutes," called the school nurse, "before the two of you have to leave. You, dear, need to eat dinner, and then it's straight to bed."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

The three friends laughed slightly as their answers blended together; the chorused response caused the nurse to smile slightly and shut the door of her office once more.

"We should probably go," said Harry. He pulled his hand from Hermione's quite reluctantly. "Are you going to be okay?"

Something had replaced the fear that had been in her eyes earlier. It was determination.

"I'll be fine," said Hermione.

"You will be," agreed Ron. He stood and hesitated for a moment before leaning down and hugging her.

"He's right, you know," said Harry, and he grinned slightly. "You have the two of us after all."

"Oh, you," said Hermione. She smiled genuinely and kissed his cheek. The gesture had become so common between the two of them that Harry had stopped blushing every time. It just felt right, and there was no arguing with that.

"We'll see you tomorrow," said Ron.

"If Madam Pomfrey won't let me go to class," called Hermione, "bring me my assignments!"

"We will," said Harry, and Ron had practically run to the door to keep from laughing. He started to chuckle but suddenly stopped. He didn't look at all happy anymore. Harry was completely perplexed. "What is it?"

"I still want to know what Snape was doing in there," said Ron. "If Madam Pomfrey didn't tell any of the teachers, I don't know how he'd know just what happened."

"Maybe he—" Harry stopped. He shrugged uncertainly. "Maybe he's a good guess. I don't know."

"Yes, well," Ron muttered darkly as they set off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, "if I find out he's involved at all—" He trailed off, a threatening note in his voice.

"I'm sure he's not," said Harry, but he felt his stomach give a little flip. There was no way Snape could have been involved with what happened to her in the Forbidden Forest, was there? Ron caught his gaze.

"No, I'm not saying that," said Ron, and even he looked a little horrified. "I guess I'm just saying that I'll be killing him with my bare hands if... you know what I mean."

Harry nodded. Unfortunately, he did know what Ron meant.


	21. Chapter 21: Samarus Pericle

Chapter Twenty-One

SAMARUS PERICLE

There was something all wrong about the air in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry didn't know what it was, but as he climbed through the portrait hole into the familiar room, he was confronted with an unfamiliar feeling. He glanced at Ron, who was wearing a slightly confused expression, and it suddenly dawned on him what was out of place. Never before had the room been so thick with tension.

They hadn't been back in the tower for half a second when a large exclamation cut through the momentary silence. Judging by the sound of it, it wasn't the first to disrupt the calm.

"You're rude, you're ignorant, why, you're insufferable! Do you ever think? Do you even possess such capability?" A furious Ginny Weasley was eyeing Seamus Finnigan with absolute disdain. She had backed Harry and Ron's Irish year mate against the wall. "Oh, people like you just make me so mad!"

"What do you think he did?" asked Harry lightly. Ron's expression went from horrified to angry.

"I swear I'll kill him if he's done anything to hurt her!" growled Ron. "That's my little—"

"Easy there, Weasley."

Harry and Ron turned to see Dean approaching them. A very pale Neville was tagging along behind him, clutching the side of his head. He looked to be in pain.

"What's going on?" inquired Harry, instinctively grasping Ron's shoulder. After five years of friendship, he was quite good at knowing when Ron's temper was about to get the better of him.

"Your sister has good aim," said Dean while motioning towards Neville. Ginny had just unleashed another fury of insults at Seamus. He kept taking careful steps away from her, as she seemed to be trying to corner him. "Caught Neville here in the side of the head with _Hogwarts, A History_."

Neville's hand left his temple. Sure enough, a large bump was swelling up at his hairline. "Seamus ducked," he moaned.

"The three of us and your brothers were playing Gobstones," explained Dean when Ron opened his mouth again. "Ginny was sitting nearby, reading that monster, and Seamus said something, and the next thing we all know, she was letting him have it?"

"What did he say?" questioned Harry. Ron seemed to be relaxing, so Harry dropped his hand from his friend's shoulder. Still, Ron was eyeing his younger sister in a manner that suggested he was skeptical about the explanation.

Dean shrugged. "I really don't know what set her off," he said honestly.

"Aye," said Fred in a ridiculous accent. Harry and Ron turned again, this time to see the twins approaching from the opposite direction that Dean and Neville had. Both wore apprehensive looks. "I do think the Irish laddie offended our fiery younger sister in some way."

"You don't say," said Ron.

George grinned. "Poor bloke," he said. "The Weasley redheads are known for having a bit of an—er, temper."

"Weasley redheads?" Harry smirked. "Isn't that being a bit redundant?"

Fred and George grinned simultaneously. Harry had focused his attention on them, but George cast one final look at his youngest sibling. He let out a low whistle.

"I think that's over," said Fred. "She just slapped him."

"Well done, young Ginvera," said George, giving a mock salute in her general direction. His gaze shifted to Ron. "Do you have any idea what's gotten into her lately?"

"She's been acting strange for so long that I wouldn't know," said Ron darkly. A small crowd of Gryffindors had assembled to witness the fight, but now only a few spectators remained. Dean and Neville made a beeline to a dazed Seamus.

"She has?" questioned Harry. He wasn't quite up to speed with the situation. He'd left most of his thoughts and attentions back at the hospital wing with Hermione.

"You haven't noticed?" asked Ron. He was giving Harry a strange look. "Wasn't I just telling you the other day about how she bit my head off when I asked to borrow a quill?"

"Oh, yes, I remember," said Harry. He did remember, now, but only vaguely.

Fred began to snigger but quickly changed it into a hacking cough. The twins shared a knowing look, and George stated, "Of course—"

"—We don't expect you to notice much of anything when a certain Gryffindor female is present," continued Fred. He quickly added, "But since we've decided not to get involved—"

"—We'll be in our room if you need us," finished George quickly. With one last look at their sister, he disappeared into the boys' dormitories behind his brother.

"What are they talking about?" questioned Harry.

"Who knows?" said Ron loftily, but Harry knew his hand wave was some kind of pretense. However, he didn't press the issue, choosing instead to give a common room a quick scan.

Ginny had flopped rather dramatically into one of the overstuffed chairs by the fire as Dean prodded Seamus up the stairs. Neville was trailing right behind. Once they disappeared into the dormitory, Harry's attention wandered back to Ginny. For whatever reason, she hadn't the air of victory he expected. Rather, she looked impossibly upset.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Harry asked.

"You can," said Ron.

"She's your sister," reminded Harry as he raised an eyebrow. Ron just shrugged.

"Harry," said Ron lightly, "the last time I talked to her was two weeks ago. I haven't bothered talking to her since because she accused me of prying into her personal life. I asked her she'd seen Fred, Harry. I nearly got slapped for it. I'll be going upstairs _now_. Are you coming?"

"In a minute," said Harry, and Ron shrugged. He, too, disappeared into the boys' dormitories. Harry took a deep breath, and, shoving his hands in the pockets of his billowing robes, he approached Ginny.

"Ginny?" Harry said softly. When she looked up, he immediately noticed that her eyes were red. She was crying.

"I don't know where Hermione is," said Ginny automatically. "I think she's still in the—"

"Hospital wing," interrupted Harry. "Yeah, she is. Ron and I just visited her. She's all right, but Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping her until morning."

"That's nice," said Ginny absently. She looked away again, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Everything all right?" asked Harry. He perched on the arm of the chair next to her. She didn't respond, so Harry tried again, "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is just fine!" snapped Ginny. She narrowed her eyes accusingly at him. "What do you want, anyway?"

"To see if you're okay," said Harry. "Are you?"

"I am," Ginny spat pointedly, "but it's not like you care."

"Yes, I do," Harry replied softly. He folded his hands together in his lap and began fidgeting nervously. "You're Ron's little sister, of course I care."

Apparently that was the wrong answer. Ginny's eyes flashed angrily at him, and Harry recoiled under her gaze. "What?" she demanded suddenly. "You owe him a favor, so you offered to talk to me for him? That's rich, Harry!"

"Ginny—"

"Oh, what?" said Ginny. "What? Am I supposed to feel flattered that famous Harry Potter is concerned with me?"

"Ginny—" said Harry. He stopped, half expecting her to cut in. When she didn't, he took a deep breath. "I have no idea where that came from, but I wasn't expecting anything. I can see why Ron didn't want to talk to you, and I'm starting to wonder if I was crazy for being concerned."

"A little late, aren't you?" said Ginny hotly.

"What?"

"I said," said Ginny, "a little late, aren't you?"

"What d'you mean?" Harry wanted to know.

"Play ignorant," said Ginny. Her voice was getting higher with each word she spoke. "Fine! It's not like I care. Not a one of you understands—"

"We don't even know what we're supposed to be understanding," said Harry patiently.

"I can't tell you because you won't understand!" said Ginny, hopping to her feet. Her eyes flashed angrily at Harry, and one of her hands moved into her pocket. Harry warned himself to watch his mouth, having a feeling she might be preparing to hex him into the next week.

"You don't know that for sure," tried Harry. "Give us a chance. You could be surprised, you know."

"You just don't get it, Harry," said Ginny. She stepped towards him, and he found himself stepping backwards just as Seamus had a few minutes before. Suddenly, she laughed rather dryly. "Not like you get a lot."

"Now is not the time to start slamming me," said Harry quietly. He didn't even realize he was looking down and away from her until he looked back up. "You know, you can tell me if something's wrong, Ginny. We're all friends, right?"

Ginny let out a strangled sort of laugh. "That's just it. 'Harry's such a good friend. Harry's such a good listener. Harry always knows just want to say.' If you ask me, it sounds more sleazy than sweet."

Now, Harry was staring at Ginny as if she'd suddenly sprouted a third leg and a row of tentacles. He was trying to identify what had turned the conversation into an attack on his character. It seemed as though she was mocking him, but he didn't know what about.

"Er," said Harry. He had been planning to say something a little more eloquent.

"Humph," said Ginny. "I always overestimated your intelligence then."

She turned so quickly that her fiery red hair nearly whipped Harry in the face. He reached out and touched her shoulder as she began to head in the direction of the girls' dormitories.

"Ginny, wait," said Harry. "What are you talking about?"

"You are so stupid, Harry," said Ginny. He chose to ignore the comment.

"Come on," pleaded Harry, trying to get her to turn and face him. She wouldn't. "At least tell me if you're okay."

There was a long pause, and Ginny finally turned around, her eyes filled with tears. "What do you think?" she said quietly. "How long did it take you to notice?"

With that, she stalked up the stairs and disappeared in the direction of her room. Harry was left standing in the middle of the common room, stunned, wondering what had just happened. When he finally moved, he realized that, once again, a good amount of his fellow Gryffindors were gawking at a scene Ginny had created.

---

"Well, look on the bright side," Ron was saying a few minutes later, "she didn't hex you. She and Hermione do live together, after all. Merlin only knows what she's been taught."

"That's a lovely reassurance, Ron, really," said Harry dryly. "Personally, I enjoyed being called sleazy the most."

"She's got you down," said Ron with false sincerity. "You should probably start reexamining your character, Harry. Sleazy guys just don't have a place here, but we can't exactly send you to the Slytherins."

"Maybe you'll be sent with me," proposed Harry. "Ginny seems to be operating under hatred for everyone. Who knows? Maybe it's that we're all sleazy."

"Was it really that bad?"

"You're the one that didn't want to talk to her in the first place," Harry pointed out. "Next time, I'm going to follow your lead. You're obviously much wiser than I am."

"It all comes with age," said Ron pompously. His falsely superior tone made perfectly mocked the one his brother Percy so often used. "I guess I expected that she'd go easy on you."

"Why?" asked Harry curiously.

"Because she likes you," said Ron. "Come on, you know how big of a crush she's had on you for the last four years. That kind of thing just doesn't go away."

"Maybe," said Harry. He turned Ron's words over in his head several times until he stopped hearing Ron's voice. Instead, his mind was taken back to a night many months before. 'Ginny's completely enamored with Viktor Krum now,' Hermione had said. "Maybe not."

"Something like that," said Ron, but he was grinning. "It's good if she doesn't, you know. That way, there's no competition when—"

"When what, Ron?" questioned Harry. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," said Ron. His grin had faded. "I wonder what's wrong with her, though. She is my baby sister, after all. It's my responsibility to look after her."

"I guess," said Harry uncertainly. He was about to suggest Ron try talking to her when something screeched loudly at the window. Exchanging a confused look with Harry, Ron crossed to the window, opened it, and allowed a dark colored bird to fly in. It grasped some post in its beak, and it circled Harry's head twice before dropping an envelope into his hands and flying back out the window.

"What's that?" asked Ron. It looked normal enough; Harry's name was written across the back flap of the standard envelope. Harry tore the flap up with his thumb. However, instead of opening, the envelope disintegrated. A few pieces of paper fluttered to the floor.

"Have you ever heard of a disintegrating envelope?" asked Harry. His voice was hushed.

"No," admitted Ron, but Harry bent down to pick up the pieces of paper anyway. Ron peered anxiously over his shoulder.

"Say, they're pictures!" said Ron.

There were four of them, all standard wizarding developments. The first showed a newborn Harry in the arms of an exhausted looking Lily. It wasn't unlike the first pictures in the album Hagrid had assembled for him.

The second photo showed a rather skinny seven-year-old Harry. It didn't have the same happiness to it as the first, as it was obviously taken during his time with his aunt and uncle. Harry was lugging large bags of garbage out of the house, and, if one looked closely enough, he would notice the shiner around Harry's right eye. Harry thumbed quickly past the picture before Ron saw.

The third picture had been taken in Diagon Alley, probably in the days before his third year had started. A smaller Harry was walking down the street with Hermione and Ron on either side of him, back to the camera. In the photo Hermione had slipped on an uneven place in the sidewalk, and both boys quickly moved to prevent her from falling.

The fourth and final photo depicted a lazy summer afternoon at the Burrow. It had been taken during the previous summer, as Harry had a plaster cast on his arm. He and Ron and Hermione were sprawled out in the grass under the shade of a large, knobby tree. As a light breeze mussed Hermione's hair, she scowled. The boys just laughed, and she, too, eventually started giggling.

"I wonder who sent them," said Harry, speaking more to himself than Ron. He reached out into space, forgetting for a second that the envelope had self-destructed, just like a note out of one of Dudley's cheesy spy movies.

"No note?" asked Ron.

"No note," confirmed Harry. He turned the small stack of pictures over in his hand. He didn't remember them being taken, a thought that unnerved him a little. Then, he noticed the word scrawled across the back of the first picture. He quickly shuffled the picture to Ron and glanced at the other three pictures. They, too, each had a word written on the back.

"Tread carefully young Potter," read Ron when they had each looked at the back of the photos. The look he shot Harry was slightly nervous. Harry swallowed hard.

"Which should I be more worried about," said Harry lightly. "The fact that someone's taken pictures of my back or the fact that I've been told to watch my back?"

"That's one to think about," replied Ron uneasily.

---

"There, there dear. Just let it all out," said Madam Pomfrey soothingly. "Once everything's out of your system, you'll start feeling better in no time."

Hermione flopped weakly against her pillows, her trembling hands still clutching the pan handed to her by the school nurse the hour before. She shivered, wishing she were back in the lonely comfort of the Gryffindor tower. If she had to be sick, she preferred to do so without an audience.

Madam Pomfrey's cool hand pressed against her forehead again. "You're burning up," she said, not really to anyone in particular. Her wand arm extended, and she summoned a cool washcloth. "I thought you were simply exhausted... no idea... didn't even consider a physical illness!"

"Isn't there some kind of charm to cure this?" Hermione pleaded. "Relivesa? Easium? Anything?"

"You know your healing charms," said Madam Pomfrey, almost proudly. Hermione felt something cool and wet on her cheek. "And I've performed the charm, dear, twice now."

"It hasn't helped," said Hermione dejectedly.

"No," said Madam Pomfrey. "Magic has saved your life twice this year, but it was at a cost. Your body has built up a resistance to healing."

Hermione nodded numbly. Another wave of nausea grasped her, and she noticed that the nurse had charmed her hair into a loose ponytail. When she finished heaving, she felt empty, and the sick feeling in her stomach seemed to subside. A dull, throbbing headache took its place.

"Do you think it's over?" said Madam Pomfrey gently. Hermione nodded weakly and rolled over. The cotton pillowcase was cool, and she reached down to pull another blanket up from the foot of the bed, but Madam Pomfrey's hand stopped her. "You have a fever. It's best we not add to it. I'll be back in a moment."

Hermione didn't say anything. Her eyes followed the nurse as she disappeared from the curtained area with the dirty pan. The stench was gone, and Hermione felt some of her tension leave. She'd been sick like this twice before since they'd returned to school from the holidays, but she wasn't exactly forthcoming with the information.

Hermione didn't know what was wrong with her. Mentally, she was a wreck. Her earlier breakdown in front of Harry and Ron had been clear evidence of such. She hadn't been sleeping, her appetite was gone, and she was pushing herself harder academically than she ever had before. Schoolwork had always been Hermione's foolproof way to release stress. It really wasn't a surprise that she had made herself physically ill. The curtains rustled.

"Here," said Madam Pomfrey, handing her a glass of water. She didn't let go of the cup entirely, as she seemed to notice the tremors that continued to shake Hermione's hands. "Small sips. It'll get the taste out of your mouth, and if you do get sick again, it won't be as painful."

One small sip was enough for Hermione. She shakily placed the cup on the nightstand, smiling apologetically when a little bit splashed onto the wood. "I'm tired," she said. It wasn't true, and as much as she liked the school nurse, she didn't want her around. In reality, being alone was the worst possible thing for Hermione, but the only person she found comfort in had been shooed away hours ago.

"Of course you are," said Madam Pomfrey. She was walking around the enclosed space, pushing the curtains back. "It's not as private, but I want to keep a close eye on you tonight."

"It's fine," said Hermione. "What time is it?"

"A little after midnight, dear," said Madam Pomfrey. With the last curtain pushed into the wall, she bent down at Hermione's side and patted her hand. "It will be morning before you know it."

"I'm sure," said Hermione, but her words betrayed how she felt. It had been so long since she'd had a night's worth of peaceful sleep. For weeks now, morning had always been a long time coming. "Good night."

"No classes tomorrow," said Madam Pomfrey critically. She touched Hermione's forehead with maternal care. "Good night."

The nurse entered her office, shutting the door quietly behind her, and the infirmary was very quite, very still, once more. A slight groan came from one of the beds on the far side of the wing as the Hufflepuff boy shifted in his sleep. He'd severely broken his ankle while attempting some Quidditch play Hermione hadn't understood. The Ravenclaw girl in the corner had fallen down a flight of stairs and hit her head.

Hermione seized the last blanket folded at the foot of the bed and brought it up to her chin. She didn't really see any harm in the weight of one additional blanket. Her mind drifted dully through the day's events without inching any closer to sleep.

The passing month had been a struggle for her. There had been good moments, but mostly bad. Hermione had always been able to confront difficulties head on, despite her slight insecurity. Now, her spirit broken, she barely had the courage to be inside her own head. Some Gryffindor she was.

On the other hand, she was getting better at forcing unpleasant thoughts aside. Hermione willed herself to think of something nice as she fluffed her pillow again but blushed slightly at what automatically came to mind, so she allowed herself to think about Potions that afternoon.

It had started normally enough, but her head had soon begun to ache, and she'd suddenly felt a chill. However, the same thing had happened for ages now every time she went into the dungeons. She remembered hearing something a few minutes before fainting, but she couldn't remember what. She couldn't even remember whether she'd understood the words at the time or not.

Hermione dimly remembered coming to in the Potions classroom, but her next clear memory was asking Ron where Harry was. They'd been a few feet outside of the hospital wing, Ron's arm locked securely around her to support her. Madam Pomfrey had shooed him out in no time, but he and Harry had returned as soon as she would allow. Hermione's guys, as Lavender and Parvati were prone to refer to them. She'd tried so hard not to break down in front of them, but she had felt considerably better with their reassurances.

And, between Ron's exit and the boys' entrance, there had been Snape's brief visit. The Potion master's concern had been unsettling, frightening even, and Hermione had made a mental agreement with herself to forget about him. She didn't want anyone to know; she didn't want their pity. She really just wanted one of them to memory charm her into blissful ignorance.

Hermione felt slightly guilty as soon as the thought crossed her mind for the second time that day. However, it didn't last long. Her attention shifted as the door to the hospital wing swung open. It was Professor Dumbledore, stepping with obvious caution to make sure his boots made little sound on the hard floor. Still, the briefest of echoes wasn't lost on Madam Pomfrey, and she emerged from her office at once.

"Albus!" she hissed. "It's nearly one! These students need their rest!"

"I know they do, Poppy," whispered Dumbledore. "I needed a word with you."

"The other professors have their words with me during visiting hours," said Madam Pomfrey crossly. "We can talk in my office. I don't want to wake the children, especially Miss Granger. Such a fragile little thing she is."

"Really Poppy," said Dumbledore, and Hermione could tell he was glancing around at the few occupied beds. He chuckled slightly and waved his hand. "It smells so sterile in there that I can hardly stand it."

"The students—"

"The students are fast asleep," said Dumbledore reassuringly. "How is Hermione?"

"Ill," said Madam Pomfrey. "She's running a fever and has been for several hours now. I thought it was only exhaustion at first, but she's most definitely ailing."

"And the necessary healing charms have been uneffective?"

"How did you know?"

"Dear Poppy, surely you know there is little that occurs within these walls that escapes me," said Dumbledore kindly. "There are also the rules and laws of magic to consider. Severus made me well aware of the aftereffects of the Forveret Bursen counter potion before you administered it."

"She's weaker than even you realize," said Madam Pomfrey sternly. "The poor dear's been through unimaginable horrors. I beg you to reconsider your decision."

"My decision?" questioned Dumbledore. He sounded almost amused. "Are you referring to my insistence that Miss Granger remain at Hogwarts, with her classmates, for the rest of the term?"

"I truly feel that a... _quieter environment_ would be to her greatest advantage," said the nurse. "She's still at the top of her class, brilliant beyond her peers. She would have no trouble catching back up next year if she were to be sent home for the remainder of the term to recuperate."

"And miss her O.W.L.s?" said Dumbledore. "Now, Poppy, surely you believe me when I say I would never jeopardize the safety or health of a student. If I did not believe that this is the best place for Hermione, would she be here?"

"Albus—"

"We're not in pleasant times anymore," said the headmaster. "She is a target, you know. It is best if she is here."

"About the boys—"

"Mr. Potter and the youngest Mr. Weasley?"

"Who else, sir?" said Madam Pomfrey. "They're reluctant to leave her side, especially Mr. Potter. One must wonder if she needs that excitement at the moment."

There was a brief pause. Hermione pulled her covers tighter around her. She felt a bit guilty, listening so intently about something she obviously wasn't supposed to here.

"There is little wrong with friendship," said Dumbledore at last.

"They are but children," said Madam Pomfrey sadly. "It pains me to see the watch they keep over their fallen friend. There is something about the love children have for each other. Nothing else in the world is quite so pure and innocent—"

"But children they aren't, Poppy," interrupted Dumbledore. "They have seen the world, and they have witnessed its cruelty. Harry, left alone in the world, his childhood stolen. Hermione, her innocence lost. Ron—"

"It's that—that prophecy!" spat Madam Pomfrey suddenly. There was a rage in the nurse's voice that Hermione had never heard before. She could hear the step the nurse took toward the headmaster. "It's that horrible prophecy, is it not? Do not tell me you believe in that nonsense, Albus!"

"There's no need to get hysterical," said Dumbledore calmly. "I believe in the—"

The door opened again, and this intruder did not take Dumbledore's care of preserving silence. He simply barged in, his footsteps reverberating heavily against the stone. Madam Pomfrey's voice rose after his entrance.

"Severus! There is no need to cause such racket! The students—"

Snape ignored her completely, heading straight to Dumbledore. Hermione shifted silently on her bed, squinting in the darkness, trying vainly to figure out what was happening.

"Sir," said Snape quickly. "Bom has delivered an urgent message for you to me. You were not in your office at the appointed time."

"I will send him my apologies," said Dumbledore. "Is there really reason to materialize among the ill during their much-needed rest?"

"It is Pericle, sir," said Snape sharply. "He was found dead in his home early this evening. Overdose on black brackish, to be exact."

"Old Samarus?" The disbelief in the old headmaster's voice was obvious. "It cannot be, Severus. The man is friend. He is no user..."

"With all respects, sir, the man was a friend of yours," said Snape briskly. "Blood tests do not lie. I believe it is the work of—"

"Of course it is his work," said Dumbledore absently. "Poppy, will you please give us a moment?"

The nurse retreated into her office without a second word. Dumbledore waved his hand again, and Hermione instantly felt herself growing unbelievably tired. She knew some kind of spell had been cast, and she had to fight to stay awake. Samarus Pericle was the oldest of the Minister of Magic's advisors. He had seen a place in the administrations of seven Ministers and was thus known for his ability to charm each successive of government. There had been a long article in the Daily Prophet just one week before that identified him as the only selection expected to hold his position if Sagesse Bom advanced from temporary.

"Will Sagesse be given the power of appointment?" said Dumbledore at last.

"He was given only two referrals, and the council barred both," said Snape. "It is a wonder they approved him in the first place, considering the care they take not to back him."

"Who?" demanded Dumbledore.

"Arthur Weasley, sir," said Snape grudgingly, "and Mundungus Fletcher."

"Who is the thirteenth?" Dumbledore wanted to know.

Hermione was finding it more difficult to think with each passing moment. It took her the several seconds of Snape's pause to remember what a thirteenth was. It had been years since she'd memorized the highest offices in the Ministry of Magic. The thirteenth was a man appointed to take the place of any advisor whose replacement was not approved.

"Lucius Malfoy, sir," replied Snape.

---

**Drug overdose death of Ministry advisor startles community**

_Samarus Pericle, second elect advisor to the Minister of Magic, long time advocate of the failed Wizarding Alliance Act and chairman of Wizarding Youth Outreach, was found dead in his home late yesterday afternoon. Linked to an overdose on black brackish, Pericle's death has been classified as suicide. He leaves not relatives but a political legacy that will surely remain unmatched._

_Pericle, an 1880 graduate of Hogwarts, found steady employment with the Ministry starting at the age of 23. Appointed during the second term of Matthias Miller, Pericle became the youngest advisor ever to sit on the Minister's Council. He held office through the terms of seven successive Ministers of Magic and celebrated his hundredth year as an advisor in 1992. He was expected to be included in current Minister of Magic Sagesse Bom's council upon permanent instatement._

_"Samarus has the understanding and intellect of any man who witnessed the rise and fall of two Dark wizards," said Bom in an exclusive Daily Prophet interview last month, "but his application of knowledge sets him apart. I look forward to continued work with him should my office be extended beyond temporary status."_

_Serving the position of eighth elect in one prior administration, fourth elect in three and second elect in two, Pericle would most likely have been the first elect in a permanent Bom Council._

_Pericle's name has been brought to worldwide attention in the magical community on several occasions. While known for his unyielding support of Albus Dumbledore after the fall of Grindelwald in 1945 and continued efforts to expand the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department, Pericle is most noted for his involvement with the Wizarding Alliance Act._

_The 1981 act, written shortly after Harry Potter's defeat of You-Know-Who, failed after just two years. Meant to further promote wizarding cooperation through shared logs of Dark Arts activity and unified resistance training, American and Asian resistance halted its success. Still, Pericle's devotion to the cause remained steadfast even after its failure to gather additional evidence for Death Eater trials._

"_The intent behind the Wizarding Alliance Act was never to gather more evidence against accused Death Eaters," said Pericle in 1984. "It was all about prevention of future tragedy. 108 innocent lives, both magical and Muggle, were lost in the first three months of You-Know-Who's reign alone. That number could have been cut in half if cooperation had existed between Ministries when it came to sharing information about Dark activity. It could have been reduced even farther if surrounding nations had defense forces trained to the same extent as British Aurors."_

_However it is Pericle's other position that is being scrutinized today. For the past eight years, Pericle served as chairman of Wizarding Youth Outreach, an organization that tries to defer magical youngsters from drug use while offering a treatment and second chances to users wanting to abandon their drug habits. It also seeks stricter and timelier punishment for makers and distributors. Pericle has long been a passionate voice against the use of black brackish in particular._

"_Drug use is on the rise in the youths of our society," said Pericle in a fundraising speech earlier this year. "It accounts for over half the deaths of teenage witches and wizards, yet many refuse to acknowledge it as a problem. Yesterday's users were the troublemakers and rebels of society, but that is not true today. Viewed as a challenge to brew, black brackish has become the drug of choice to many able-minded individuals..."_

_Unlike most common wizarding drugs, black brackish has no Muggle equivalent and can be brewed at home. It accounts for most teenage addictions and almost half of all drug related deaths. Known for its salty taste, black brackish excites some while calming others to an almost comatose state. The sale of black blackish ingredients is estimated to be the largest illegal market in magical Britain, second only to dragon breeding._

_With his very public stance against black brackish, Pericle's cause of death is most surprising._

"_There is no doubt in my mind or the mind of any other medical professional that the toxic material found in Mr. Pericle's bloodstream is black brackish," said Doctor Edward M. Rodgers, a Ministry employed coroner, "nor is there any doubt that it was the cause of death."_

_Rodgers went on to say that, judging by the amount of black brackish in his bloodstream, Pericle was a hardened user. He also acknowledged that someone as well versed in the drug's effects as Pericle would be taking such a quantity with the intention of suicide._

"_Mr. Pericle was highly educated in the drug that caused his death," said Rodgers. "He knew how much he was taking, and he knew that it would kill him. His death was intentional."_

_Six other Ministry coroners confirmed Rodgers's findings just as thirteenth Lucius Malfoy was sworn in as Pericle's replacement. While it is only the second time in history that a thirteenth has actually taken office, the public's main focus at this hour is still the deceased Pericle._

"_Samarus was the perfect neighbor," said Margaret Williams, whose family has lived next to the deceased for the last seven years. "He brought presents to the boys every Christmas and took them to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley for their birthdays. I always trusted him because of his involvement with Outreach. Now, I don't know what to say. I don't want to believe what everyone else is."_

_In a unanimous vote that included Lucius Malfoy, the advisors decided that an inquisition into Pericle's death would be unnecessary. All plan to attend his funeral on Saturday._

**Thirteenth to take place of second elect**

_It was decided early Tuesday that thirteenth Lucius Malfoy would be sworn in as the second elect on the Minister's Council. Malfoy will be taking place of the deceased Samarus Pericle and is only the second thirteenth to take the place of an advisor in Ministry history._

_The remaining eleven members of the Minister's Council rejected both referrals from current Minister of Magic Sagesse Bom, whose temporary status extends through August. First elect Harris Barker released a statement shortly after Malfoy was sworn in, identifing Arthur Weasley and Mundungus Fletcher as Bom's recommendations._

_"When given the choice between Weasley or Fletcher, knowing that you could have Lucius Malfoy if you rejected them both," said Barker during this morning's press conference, "it's not much of a decision to make. Don't get me wrong because I don't speak bad about my colleagues, but I strongly feel that Muggle sympathy has no place in the Minister's Council. The same goes for former Aurors. They've made it perfectly clear that they want nothing to do with the rest of the Ministry, so they most certainly shouldn't be allowed to take our offices."_

_Recommended as thirteenth by former Minister Cornelius Fudge, Pericle held the elect position of the only advisor to vote against Malfoy's appointment. Pericle was also the only advisor from Fudge's Council not to criticize Bom directly following his appointment._

_Pericle's death, ruled to be the result of a drug overdose, has generated more public outcry than Malfoy's appointment. Malfoy contends that this is how it should be._

_"I was both shocked and saddened by the news of Samarus's death," said Malfoy during the Ministry press conference. "It will be difficult to take the place of such a great man, but I will accept the responsibility and perform to the best of my ability."_

_Malfoy was sworn in this morning around one o'clock, but an official ceremony will be held this evening at eight. He will be attending the event alone, but he acknowledges that his deceased wife will be with him in spirit._

_"Narcissa passed away in early September," said Malfoy, "but she asked that her death be kept private."_

_Sources say that grief for his mother may have prompted the actions of young Draco Malfoy that led to his expulsion from Hogwarts last autumn. The senior Malfoy went on to say that the boy had been justly punished and that such family issues would not get in the way of his duties as an advisor._

---

Together, the articles on Samarus Pericle's death and Lucius Malfoy's appointment covered every inch of space on the front page of the Daily Prophet's Tuesday edition. Much to Madam Pomfrey's annoyance, the delivery owl had flown into the hospital wing without hesitation to drop the paper at Hermione's bedside. Her mind still filled with questions about the night before, Hermione had wasted no time reading both articles.

"Your fever's down," said Madam Pomfrey. As Hermione read her morning paper, the nurse had been checking her over. "Anything interesting going on today?"

"No," lied Hermione. She doubted that the nurse would be too pleased to hear that she'd overhead most of the conversation between her, Dumbledore, and Snape the night before. Actually, Hermione wasn't sure how much of it she had heard; she had a feeling that her sudden exhaustion had been brought on by a sleeping spell cast by the headmaster.

"Well," said Madam Pomfrey, glancing up to the clock on the wall. "Breakfast is almost over. I doubt it'll be any time at all before Misters Potter and Weasley will be here to see how you're doing."

Hermione hoped the nurse was right. Alone, she didn't know what to make of what she'd overheard last night, but she had a feeling that Harry and Ron could help her make sense of it all. She could practically see their reactions already. Ron would probably be quite proud of her for having the nerve to listen in; Harry would think for a long time and make her give him all her ideas before coming up with any of his own.

"They have class though," said Hermione pointedly. "Then again, so do—"

"Yes, of course, you're supposed to be in class today, too," said Madam Pomfrey, her voice suddenly taking on a stern tone. "You can ask the boys to bring you your lessons."

"Professor McGonagall hinted that we would have a quiz today in Transfigurations," Hermione tried desperately. "Surely I shouldn't miss that."

"McGonagall is your Head of House, is she not?" said Madam Pomfrey, eyeing Hermione critically. "And she was most concerned about your well-being yesterday, was she not? Surely she will understand your need for rest today. Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm really not that hungry," said Hermione honestly. She slumped back against her pillows and folded the Daily Prophet very carefully. She placed it on the side table, knowing that Harry and Ron would probably want to read it later.

"I asked what you wanted for breakfast, not whether you wanted breakfast," said Madam Pomfrey sternly. She lifted herself from the chair she'd summoned to Hermione's bedside. "Is your stomach still upset? Maybe some toast?"

"I'm really—" Hermione faltered under the nurse's glare. "Toast would be lovely."

The nurse had no sooner left than the hospital wing door swung open. Sure enough, Ron walked through, followed closely by Harry. A more careful inspection of them on Hermione's part saw that Harry's occasional prodding was the only thing propelling Ron along. The redhead seemed to be more asleep than awake, and Hermione couldn't help but smile. He wasn't exactly what you'd call a morning person.

"Good morning," said Harry brightly, hugging Hermione tightly before dropping down on the bed next to her. Ron sat down next to him, but he continued to stare off into space.

"Is he okay?" asked Hermione.

"Er, I think so," said Harry at last. "Just a little tired, aren't you, Ron?"

"What?" said Ron, suddenly alert. He looked around the hospital wing before settling his eyes on Hermione. "Weren't we just in the Great Hall?"

"We were," confirmed Harry, an amused smile on his face. "Did you miss the part where we walked down to the hospital wing to see Hermione?"

"Must have," said Ron, not catching the sarcasm in Harry's voice. Hermione had to keep from giggling when Harry grinned at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," said Hermione. She was, actually, feeling better than she had the night before.

"Doing better, too?" Harry wanted to know. Those intense green eyes of his locked on hers. Sure, both boys were obviously concerned with her well-being, but Harry's concern had a whole different air to it than Ron's. Hermione was very relieved to be able to hold his gaze for once when she nodded. Harry touched her hand, and his awkward gesture was surprisingly comforting. "Good."

"Yep," said Ron. He looked thoughtful, and, a few seconds later, he deadpanned, "Well, we have to go to class in just a second, but Harry wanted to work in a quick good-bye first; we're sending him to live with the Slytherins first thing afterwards—"

"What?" screeched Hermione. She looked properly horrified, which sent Ron into a fit of laughter. Harry whacked him good-naturedly upside the head.

"He's just kidding," said Harry quickly. He glared at Ron. "Prat," he muttered, and he glanced back up at Hermione, grinning apologetically. "Ginny is operating under the impression that I'm sleazy. She told me so last night. Ron here seems to the think that the possession of such quality merits automatic removal from Gryffindor and transfer to Slytherin."

"It does," said Ron, regaining his composure. He looked Harry over. "What makes you so sure you aren't sleazy, Potter?"

Harry paled.

"You are most definitely not sleazy," said Hermione, almost affectionately. "You're rather sweet, actually."

Harry blushed, and Ron clapped him hard on the back as he laughed. "Sweet, eh?"

Hermione chose to ignore him. "Why was Ginny calling you sleazy in the first place?"

Ron, glancing at the clock, hurriedly informed Hermione of Ginny's fight with Seamus. Then, Harry jumped in and told her about his own clash with the youngest Weasley. Had he been paying more attention to Hermione's change in expression as his part of the story progressed, he might have noticed the slight blush that rose to her cheeks midway through.

"So now I'm just more confused than ever," finished Harry, Ron nodding vigorously at his side.

"Hmm," said Hermione. She was the one that actually lived with Ginny, and she hadn't realized that the younger girl's problems had gotten so out of hand. She had a vague suspicion as to what her outburst was about, but she couldn't say anything. One part of it Ron wasn't supposed to know about, the other she wasn't sure if she wanted Harry to.

"Oh, and that wasn't even the most exciting thing that happened yesterday," said Ron suddenly, and he gestured to Harry. In a motion that seemed rather reluctant, Harry opened his bag and thrust a thin stack of small papers in Hermione's directions.

"Someone sent me those," said Harry carefully. Hermione realized at once that they were photos, and she thumbed through them slowly, taking her time in looking at each individual snapshot. When she had studied all of them, she looked up at Harry and Ron questionably.

"Flip the over," urged Ron. This time, Harry did the vigorous nodding.

"Young tread Potter carefully?" asked Hermione from under an arched eyebrow. Harry's fingers brushed against hers as he took them from him.

"Not quite," said Harry, shuffling the picture into a different order. He handed them back to her.

Now, the words scrawled on the back of the photos read, "Tread carefully, young Potter." Hermione glanced up as she read the last word of the message.

"See, last night, Harry and I were trying to figure which part of it he should be more worried about," said Ron. "He seems to think that message alone was creepy enough, but I think it was the stalker photos that really gave it that quality. Then, of course, there was the envelope it all came in. Disintegrated."

"It did what?" said Hermione sharply. She was vaguely aware that she had let the photos flutter down out of her hand. "The envelope disintegrated? Ron! Don't joke! That could be very powerful Dark magic! You really should—"

"—Go and tell Professor Lupin, we know," said Harry quickly. He turned to Ron and hissed, "I told you not to scare her!"

"I'm still here, you know," said Hermione impatiently, "and you should tell Professor Lupin! Don't you think so?"

"Not really," said Ron, rather cheerfully, "but we kind of expected you to think so."

Harry punched his shoulder. It was beyond the friendly manner in which they usually teased each other, and Hermione could sense that. Whatever point he was trying to make, he seemed to make because Ron shut up.

"I don't know how many more things we're going to be able to add to the list of weird things that have happened this year," said Harry heavily, "because I'm pretty sure it's nearing maximum capacity. We have to figure out what's going on, and I really don't think we have that much longer to do it."

"In other words, we have to get cracking," said Ron.

"Why do you think we're running out of time to figure this out?" Hermione wanted to know.

Harry shrugged. "I just do. I can't really explain it... don't you guys know what I mean, though? Something's not right, and we keep say it's not right, but we still have no idea what that something is. I don't know about you, but that leaves me feeling a bit unsettled."

The faint sound of a bell ringing cut Harry off. The two boys shared grimaces, knowing that they were late to their Herbology class. At about that moment, Madam Pomfrey also pushed through the door to the hospital wing, presumably back from the kitchens.

"We'll have to talk later," said Harry quickly.

"Yes," agreed Hermione. "I have some news for you two as well."

"Hold those thoughts, then," said Ron, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"We'll try to come down at lunch," said Harry, doing the same thing, "but if Filch catches us sneaking through the halls again..."

"Please don't get yourselves killed by a Squib and his demonic cat," requested Hermione. Ron was already halfway between her bed and the door, but Harry reached down and hugged her tightly again.

"I have a slight suspicion," whispered Harry into her ear, "that what's bothering Ginny now is what was bothering her months and months ago. I just have a feeling about it, 'Mione. Everything's connected, isn't it? Everything. Ron needs to know."

And before Hermione could give that any kind of consideration, he kissed her forehead and was gone.

Harry had taken great strides to catch up with Ron, so the two of them had gotten to their Herbology class at the same time. Professor Sprout had been more than a little displeased with their lateness, but she'd pardoned them with a warning when they'd told her where they'd been. It was funny—all of the teachers seemed to have a bit of a blind spot where Hermione was concerned.

---

For the next hour, Harry and Ron repotted some odd-looking orange seedlings with an unpronounceable twelve-syllable name that Snape had requested for use with his advanced sixth year classes. They made conversation with the two Hufflepuffs working with them, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. Harry liked the Hufflepuffs enough, but they could be a pretty boring lot.

With ten minutes of class left, Sprout announced it time to clean up, and the students began stripping off their gloves and wiping dirt from the tables. Harry was being particularly careful about his task, which was to move the repotted seedlings onto a sunny shelf along the green house wall, because Sprout had warned that the seedlings periodically got the urge to pop up from the dirt and bite.

"Very good, Harry," said Sprout as he slipped the last tray of plants into the respective spots. Her praise was cut short by a tortured scream, and she rolled her eyes as she waddled off to pull one of the plants off of Neville's hand.

"I wonder what Herms wanted to tell us," said Ron as he and Harry lined up at the greenhouse door. They both stepped out of the way as Sprout pushed a still-moaning Neville through the crowd of people and back in the direction of the school.

"Just tell her it was one of the orange seedlings," called Sprout after him. "She'll fix you right up."

Harry waited until their round-faced year mate was out of sight before responding to Ron. "We only have to get through Transfigurations," reminded Harry. "We can visit her during lunch."

"Double Transfigurations, no food," Ron moaned. When he realized Harry was glaring at him, he quickly added, "But, of course, worth it to see Herms."

"She doesn't like Herms," said Harry.

Ron shrugged at the same moment the bell rang. "You call her 'Mione sometimes. No different."

"It's different because—"

"—You like her," finished Ron, and he rushed on, "and she likes you, so it's okay to have little pet names."

"I don't like 'Mione," insisted Harry. "Not like that I don't."

"It's whatever you say, Harry," said Ron, and he quickly walked a few paces ahead of his friend. Harry made a mental note to strangle him in his sleep sometime in the near future. Harry grumbled under his breath as he caught up with Ron.

"FIGHT IN THE HALLS! FIGHT IN THE HALLS!"

Harry looked up with a start to see Peeves suspended in the air, chortling madly and pointing around the bend. He zipped straight into the wall, presumably to come out on the other side and watch what was happening. Shooting Ron a sideways glance, Harry hurried around the bend behind the ghost, and Ron followed him.

"WILL YOU TAKE A LOOK AT THAT?" screeched Peeves. He clapped his hands together and grinned evilly. "Taking a beating for Gryffindor, that one is! Should I cheer for Slytherin? Should I cheer for Gryffindor? FIGHT IN THE HALLS!"

Judging by the crowd of students assembled at the end of the hallway, Harry guessed that the people fighting were both younger. No one in the assembly looked older than twelve. He shot Ron a nervous glance as they approached. Technically, they were supposed to break up such things as prefects, but rarely had they performed their duties in the past. Then again, never before had such a situation arisen.

A tiny blond girl with tears in her eyes broke away when she saw Harry and Ron. She was dressed in Gryffindor colors, and Harry vaguely remembered helping her with her Defense homework once at the beginning of the school year.

"They're hurting him!" wailed the little girl. "He's my little brother and they're hurting him! Please make them stop!"

"Er," said Ron, and Harry caught sight of what was going on. He was reminded of his own confrontations with Malfoy over the years, but he never remembered their disagreements getting quite so bloody. One young Slytherin boy was holding the Gryffindor in place as another Slytherin pummeled him.

"Stop it!" bellowed Harry, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. "There is absolutely no fighting at Hogwarts!"

Ron had broken through the circle of observers and attempted to pull the boys off each other. Harry cringed as his friend received a misdirected blow. Eventually, Ron backed off, but the boy didn't.

"Do something!" wept the little girl again. Glancing between her and the boy, Harry took a deep breath.

"_SENDROVUS!_"

Harry cringed as the Slytherin boy flew back into the wall, already imagining the kind of punishment he would probably get for injuring a first year. Ron was able to pull the Gryffindor boy from the other Slytherin's grasp. He looked rather like a blonde Neville Longbottom.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" demanded a stern voice. The first and second years moved back against the wall in fear as they saw Professor McGonagall approach. A very concerned Nearly Headless Nick floated behind her, and Harry had the feeling that he had gone for her at the first hint that a fight was brewing.

"Breaking up a fight, Professor McGonagall," said Ron. His hand was still at his jaw. He whispered to Harry, "For an eleven-year-old, that kid sure knows how to throw a punch."

"Oh dear," said McGonagall. She had apparently just caught sight of the little boy. "Miss White, would you be so kind as to help your brother to the infirmary? Thank you. Potter? Weasley? Can you explain this to me?"

"I don't know who they think they are," said an angry voice, "but he hexed me!"

It was the boy that had actually been attacking the Gryffindor. He was burly, with dark hair and eyes, and Harry felt as if he was gazing at a younger version of someone he knew.

"Marks," said McGonagall, and Harry could feel his heart sink. She raised an eyebrow. "Potter and Weasley are prefects, and I trust that they were merely carrying out their duties as such. Perhaps Professor Dumbledore will be interested to hear about it, but I suspect he will be more interested in being told why you have picked a fight with White three times in the last week."

"He's a worthless overweight git!" sneered Marks. He stomped his foot.

"Fifty points from Slytherin," said McGonagall, "detention for a week, and you will visit Professor Dumbledore's office at his earliest convenience. Everyone else—no, not you, Baddock—get to class before I take off points for turning this into a regular spectacle!"

Harry and Ron turned in the direction of McGonagall's classroom, but she stopped them.

"Both of you, good job," said McGonagall hesitantly. "Fights are not easy things to deal with, and I'm proud of you both for handling it so well. Tell the rest of the class I'll be a few moments late; I'm going to check on Mr. White."

Harry and Ron nodded obediently, taking off down the hall. It was Ron who spoke first, turning to Harry ashen faced.

"Marks—the older one—is going to hear about this, you know," said Ron shakily. "He'll want to kill you, Harry."

"Yes," said Harry. "Tell me something I didn't know."

And he took a deep breath, wondering how much trouble he'd just made for himself by squelching someone else's.


	22. Chapter 22: The Boy in Every Time

Chapter Twenty-Two

THE BOY IN EVERY TIME

Growing up in a large family, there were some things that one couldn't help but learn. Ron knew better to barge into any room without knocking, even if the door hadn't been locked. He'd had a red mark across his face for the better part of an afternoon after walking in on Ginny changing once.

Ron always made a point to be on time for dinner; too many times had he been a few minutes late, only to discover that Fred and George had made fast work of all his favorite foods.

Ron had received many accidental lessons in courtesy, loyalty, and bravery thanks to his siblings, but that was actually the least of it. Sharing a relatively small house with eight other people had given him invaluable sense of perception when it came to others.

Which explained why his two best friends were about to drive him crazy.

So, though he would deny it completely if anyone called him on it, Ron did have a few ulterior motives when he climbed through the portrait hole on Tuesday afternoon after Quidditch practice. He was more than a little tired and rather bruised, but there was something that he needed to do. Fortunately, Hermione was already back from the hospital wing, sitting at one of the tables in the corner of the common room. Her books were spread in great piles before her, and she was scribbling furiously on a roll of parchment.

"Finally convince Madam Pomfrey that you weren't going to keel over, be chased by an ax murderer, or start demonstrating St. Mungo's behavior?" joked Ron as he slid into the wooden chair across from her. Hermione stopped scratching her quill against the paper and looked up.

"Very funny, Ron," said Hermione. "Quidditch over?"

"Would I back if it wasn't?" questioned Ron. "Or, for that matter, freshly showered?"

"No," said Hermione briskly, "you rarely bathe otherwise. Where's Harry, then?"

"Hey! That was an attack on my person hygiene—" Ron glared at her. "You could pretend that you're happy to see me, you know."

Hermione giggled, inking her quill. Her finger traced the line she was taking information from as she paraphrased. "Of course I'm glad to see you," she said, "but I rarely see one of you without the other."

"But I'm not Harry," suggested Ron slyly. "Anyway, he's still out there, seeking. The Hufflepuffs had the field before us. Still training their new Seeker, they are. Seems as if one of the school Snitches has been particularly elusive, so Madam Hooch set Harry to find it. He'll turn up when it does."

"Don't you play Hufflepuff this weekend?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Ten o'clock on Saturday morning," said Ron with a grin. "Are you going to be there?"

"Where else would I be?" said Hermione, and she gave him a very genuine smile.

"You'll have to hang around with us afterward, too," said Ron. "Provided we don't have another impossibly long game, Ravenclaw is playing Slytherin at two."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" questioned Hermione. "There's only a few more weekends left before our essays are due, and I wouldn't devote an entire Saturday to Quidditch if I were you."

Ron rolled his eyes, and he grabbed her arm. "Come on," he said, "you need to live a little. You spend too much time working."

"Ron," said Hermione patiently, "I missed an entire day's worth of classes."

"You know as well as I do that you're already more than caught up," said Ron, and he did not let go of her arm. "You'll just end up stressing yourself out more the longer you sit there. All that work isn't good for a person, and I need to talk to you, so we're going for a walk."

"I have a sheet of written explanations for my work due in Arithmancy tomorrow, and I still need to edit my—"

"Please Hermione?" said Ron, and he resorted to a slightly pitiful expression.

"Maybe later, Ron, I really do need to finish these things first," said Hermione, and she swept an arm over her stacks of books to demonstrate. "I have to finish this reading for Herbology, but then maybe—"

"Hermione!"

She was interrupted again, this time by the twins, who had just burst through the portrait hole. They were wearing identical pleased expressions, and both boys' cheeks were flushed pink as though they'd run to the tower.

"So glad to see you here!" exclaimed Fred (or was it George? They were his brothers, but even Ron couldn't tell at the moment).

"Yes, of course I'm here," said Hermione quizzically. "Where else would I be?"

She flinched visibly as George (or Fred) threw a friendly arm around her shoulder. "No idea, but we did want to congratulate you."

"For what?" said Hermione lightly. She and Ron shared an equally confused glance.

"We were on innocently making our way back from Quidditch practice," said Fred, "and we just so happened to catch Snape engaging dear Professor Lupin in some very interesting conversation."

"We just so happened to overhear a bit of it," George deadpanned. "They were talking about you, and it was most peculiar. You see, Snape seems to think you're highly disturbed and emotionally unstable—"

"—And we just want to know about whatever glorious thing you pulled to make him think that," finished Fred. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, we also want to know why we didn't get asked to partake in it."

Hermione blinked, and before Ron even realized what he was doing, he was shoving his brothers in the direction of the boys' dormitories.

"Go," he said at the bottom of the stairs. Both of them were looking at their younger brother with identical looks of confusion. "She's not feeling well, you know. She did happen to pass out yesterday in Potions, or did you forget that? Leave her be, okay?"

"Okay," said one of the twins. Ron had lost track of who was who. "Er... we'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah," said Ron, and he was walking back towards Hermione before they had a chance to answer.

"Those two," he said jokingly, sounding a lot more lighthearted than he felt. She still had that stricken look on her face, and it worried him. "They sure do have boundless energy, eh?"

Hermione didn't answer him, she just muttered something incoherently that he didn't quite catch.

"How about that walk?" tried Ron. To his surprise, she nodded.

"That would be lovely, Ron," said Hermione weakly.

---

"They didn't mean anything by it," said Ron for the third time. He was starting to get desperate. Hermione continued to walk a few paces ahead of him, her arms folded securely across her chest. He wasn't sure if it was because she was cold or upset. "Come on, Herms, look at me. It's Fred and George, after all. They think you've pulled some kind of brilliant prank on Snape. There's no harm in that, is there?"

"It's not that," said Hermione, and she stopped. "He and Professor Lupin barely tolerate each other, it seems. If he's telling him, he's telling the other staff members. I don't want them to all think I'm some kind of a—some kind of—well, a—"

"Some kind of what, Hermione?" Ron wanted to know. He crossed his arms across his chest. He was going to make her listen to him, and then he was going to talk to her like he'd been meaning to. "Heaven forbid that they know about the horrible, violent, uncontrollable situation you were forced into. Merlin, Hermione! They're teachers! They're in charge of all of us! They're not going to think any less of you, you know. They'll want to help you!"

"I don't need any help," said Hermione stubbornly. "I'm just fine, thank you, and I really don't see why everyone's making such a big fuss about me—"

Ron was trying to recall if she'd ever been quite so stubborn, and he couldn't think of a single instance. He did, however, remember why the two of them rarely spent alone, just the two of them. Inevitably, they ended up arguing.

"We care about you," said Ron, and he forced himself to keep his anger out of his voice. "What's this about, Hermione? I want to be there for you, and I want to help you, but I don't know how to act around you. This isn't like your schoolwork, you know. This isn't a problem you have to solve on your own."

"I don't have a—"

And she stopped short. The anger was gone, leaving Hermione looking rather vulnerable.

"Can we sit down?" said Hermione suddenly, and Ron nodded. She took a seat on a large rock at the lake's shore, and he sat down next to her. After several moments of hesitation, he put his arm around her shoulders. "You wanted to talk about something. You wouldn't have wanted to come out here in the first place if you haven't."

"We'll get to that," said Ron. "One thing at a time. Since we seem to be on the subject, what can I do to help you?"

"Act normal," said Hermione without hesitation.

"Act normal," repeated Ron. He really wanted to ask about Snape, but he refrained. Her elusive behavior the night before combined with Fred and George's statements had only furthered his dislike of the Potions master, and he was becoming more and more certain that he was more involved than he was letting on. However, he wasn't about to say anything and risk upsetting Hermione. "Is that all?"

"It's more than enough," said Hermione, and she smiled at him. "I just want things to get back to normal."

"That's reasonable, but you don't need anyone to talk to or anything?" said Ron, and he couldn't resist. He added, "Or is that what Harry's for?"

"Ron," said Hermione, "what are you implying?"

"Absolutely nothing," said Ron automatically. "Well, I'm just saying, that to a casual observer, it might seem that you and Harry—er, to keep from dancing around the subject, it might just seem as if the two of you are more than 'just friends.'"

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, pulling away from him and looking properly horrified. However, the expression didn't quite reach her eyes, and he knew he had her.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" said Hermione, and she looked away to hide the deep blush that was coming to her cheeks. "Ronald Weasley, answer my question. It's taking every ounce of strength I have to resist the urge to shove you in the lake at the moment."

"You wouldn't do that to me," said Ron.

"You sound so very sure of yourself," said Hermione. She glared at him. "For your information, there is nothing going on between Harry and I. He's just... well, he's just... he's just been helping me through this, a friend helping a friend."

Ron shook his head and sighed. "I really don't care if you deny it, Herms," he said, "because it doesn't affect me in the slightest. Now, you, on the other hand—I'd say it affects you. Oh well, let it be your decision."

"You're quite insufferable sometimes," said Hermione sharply.

"Thanks," said Ron, and he smiled. Inside, he was gloating, but he didn't dare show it. Finally, he said, "Have you given it any thought lately?"

"Given what any thought?"

"Our little discussion with Sirius about a thousand nights ago," said Ron.

"Snuffles," corrected Hermione.

"Oh come on," scoffed Ron. "We never remember to call him that."

"It's rather careless of us," said Hermione, "but no, I haven't really given it any thought, not for some time now. Why, have you?"

"Nah, that's what I was asking you," said Ron. He reached down and picked a stick off the ground and began twiddling it around between his fingers. "I was thinking about it the other day, though. It was during History of Magic, actually. I kept turning his words over in my mind again and again, thinking that they would somehow make sense. In the end, though—"

"Professor Binns called on you because you didn't look like you were paying a bit of attention, and you told him that a major cause of the Third Uprising was a preemptive Auror strike!" said Hermione, and she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron, preemptive anything? What were you thinking? Do you even know the definition of the word?"

"Yes," said Ron defensively. He stopped fiddling with the stick. "It means preventative. Something like that. Does it really matter?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again. On the horizon, the sung was sinking faster with each passing minute, painting the sky a brilliant red.

---

"Okay, let me get this straight," said Harry. His brown furrowed, and he made a quick gesture with both his hands. "The Minister has a council of twelve advisors, but they don't really advise him. They approve his actions. If one of them happens to die in office, the minister gets to nominate two people to take his place—"

"No," said Hermione. "The Minister traditionally gets four nominations, but Bom only received two because he's just a temporary."

"Hermione," said Ron impatiently through a mouthful of Yorkshire pudding. They were sitting at the dinner table, trying to explain the complex inner workings of the Ministry to Harry. "It's close enough. Let's not confuse him."

"It's okay, Ron. Four nominations, but only two if you're a temporary. I think I understand," said Harry, and he grinned at Hermione. "Bom tries nominating Ron's dad some dung guy, and the council rejects both."

"There are actually thirteen advisors," continued Hermione, "but the thirteenth is not considered to be an actual part of the council. He fills in temporarily sometimes when the other advisors are not present, but he is usually only used when something would prevent another advisor from staying in office."

"The thirteenth for this particular council was Lucius Malfoy," finished Harry, "so he took Pericle's job. That's... not good?"

"No, it's not," said Hermione, shaking her head. "You remember what he convinced the board of governors to do three years ago when the basilisk was petrifying students right and left. I would like to think that the council is a little stronger than that."

Ron snorted. "A bunch of Fudge's farts? I highly doubt it." He paused, chewing thoughtfully. "And you make it sound like you weren't one of those students that got petrified."

Hermione chose to ignore him. "It's rather intriguing how it came about and everything. You should write your dad, Ron, and ask him about it. He was nominated for the position, after all. He's sure to know what's going on."

"And what excuse do you expect me to use to get the information out of him?" said Ron. He shrugged. "Besides, it's classified information."

Harry, who had been watching their animated exchange as he finished his dinner, put his fork down on the table and wiped his face with a napkin. "Do you think Malfoy knows?"

"Nah," said Ron, and his eyes narrowed. Hermione glanced at him.

"He might," she said.

"No, he's living in the Forbidden Forest," said Ron. "Did you listen? Maybe he's eating bugs and stuff."

Harry snorted. "It's not every day that you get that mental picture."

"It's a good one, if I do say so myself," said Ron. "Not as good as Malfoy-the-bouncing-ferret, but nothing could top that."

"Ron? Why is it such a big deal that the thirteenth took the position anyway?" said Hermione suddenly. "Everyone seems rather surprised that it's Lucius Malfoy, after all."

"Merlin! There's something that Hermione doesn't know!" Ron was joking, but he dropped his fork in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"The thirteenth's identity isn't ever made public," said Ron. "Only council and the Minister himself usually know his identity. Dad explained it to us once when we were on vacation, but Fred and George kept enchanting things to chase me, so I didn't really pay much attention. You could probably find out if you looked it up in the library."

Hermione started to stand, but Harry, who was sitting next to her, touched her arm lightly.

"Sit," he said, his green eyes shining as he smiled at her. "You've barely touched your dinner."

"After dinner, then," said Hermione.

"I'll come with you," said Harry.

"Well aren't we just too cute?" teased Ron. He grabbed Harry's wrist. "Oh, well, look at the time! There's somewhere _I_ need to be. I'll talk to the two of you later. Tell her about your nice prefect display of earlier, Harry."

Harry and Hermione exchanged puzzled looks as their friend retreated from the Great Hall, his hands shoved into his pockets. He'd had an almost goofy grin on his face upon declaring that he needed to leave.

"Do you have any idea where he's going?" asked Harry after several moments' pause.

"No idea," said Hermione. Her gaze shifted from the massive doors that led into the Great Hall to him. "Your prefect display of earlier? What, you're still one? Have you attended a single meeting all year, Harry?"

"One or two," said Harry defensively, but he blushed nonetheless. Hermione giggled. "Okay... one."

"All well," she said. "Do tell."

"Ron and I ran into a couple of first years that were fighting. Two Slytherins had ganged up on a Gryffindor and were practically attacking him. The two of us broke it up," said Harry. He was careful to exclude the fact that he'd practically attacked the Slytherin himself with the way he'd broken them apart.

"Ah, does McGonagall know?" questioned Hermione. "She'd be proud of you."

"She knows," said Harry, and he hesitated. "It was Marks."

"It was who? What does he have to do with this?"

"He has a younger brother," said Harry grimly. "I don't think I was too high on his list of favorite people in the first place. I'd hate to see how far I've dropped now."

"You just broke up a fight, did you not?" said Hermione primly. "There's nothing wrong with that, unless..."

"Unless I used magic," said Harry guiltily, and he shifted in his seat, averting his eyes. "I kind of had to."

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "You're lucky that you didn't get in trouble with McGonagall! Do you have any idea what kind of consequences that could have?"

"I had to," said Harry desperately, wishing she would stop looking at him like that.

"Maybe so," said Hermione. She was quiet for a second. "I saw a little boy come in today, and I remember wondering what ever could have happened to him. Maybe you're right. Maybe it was the only way."

"It was," assured Harry, feeling thankful that she was smiling at him again.

---

"Merlin," panted Ron. He'd dropped his hands to his bent knees, trying to catch his breath. "This is bloody unfair! You're a teacher! You've had years more experience than us! Of course we aren't going to be able to beat you in a duel!"

"Precisely, Ron," said Lupin dryly, placing a hand on the boy's back as he handed him his wand back. The professor gave Ron a gentle push in the direction of his classmates. "That's exactly the point I was trying to convey to every one of you. If you are ever in the position in which you must duel, it is most unlikely that it will ever be fair. No two wizards have the exact same skill level; no two wizards know the exact same curses and hexes; no two wizards have the exact same dueling experiences. Which wizard is always going to come out on top? Parvati?"

Harry turned his head to look at Parvati, who was standing on his right, just past Hermione. The spring sun was shining down brightly on him, and he squinted as he waited for her to answer. It was Friday afternoon, just over a week later, and Lupin had taken advantage of the pleasant May weather, deciding to hold class outside. He had been challenging students to duel him, and none yet had been successful.

"The wizard with the most knowledge and experience," said Parvati hesitantly. It sounded logical enough, but Harry knew at once that it was incorrect. Lupin always had a reason for asking such "easy" questions, and it seemed to be something Parvati had actually comprehended in class that year.

"It would seem so," said Lupin with a chuckle, "would it not? I'm afraid you're incorrect, though, Miss Patil. Can anyone tell me why this is so? Anyone? No? Well, I'll give you a hint, then. What is the most important aspect of protection in a duel? Any volunteers now? Ah, yes... Harry?"

"Observation," said Harry slowly, and he took a deep breath. Much to his relief, Lupin was nodding encouragingly. "Observation and anticipation. If you're observant, you're more likely to realize you're in a dueling situation in the first place, and you're more able to anticipate your opponent's next moves. You can tailor whatever knowledge you have into the best possible counterattack."

Lupin's face, always a little more weary than the other professors, broke into a rather large grin. He chuckled.

"I think Harry has it figured out," said Lupin, still smiling. "The person who cares enough to pay attention to the details will nearly always come out on top in a duel. It all comes down to using your resources—you can make anything work if you can come up with a way to apply it. To do that, you need time, and there's only one way to gain that time. Anyone have an idea? I'll give you another couple of hints. Two words, and you're rather familiar with both."

"Constant vigilance!" barked Ron, doing a dead on impression of Mad-Eye Moody (or his imposter). Lupin chuckled again.

"Five points to Gryffindor for your keen memory, Ron," said Lupin. His eyes fell on Harry again. "Ten to you, Harry. I couldn't have explained it better myself. Now, had I told you this at the beginning of the class, do you think that a conscientious effort of observation would have helped you duel against me?"

It was slow in coming at first, but Lupin had soon received nods from each of the fifth year Gryffindors. "I think you're getting the idea, but I also think you should test it yourself. Is there anyone that would be willing to duel me, now? It is more equal, is it not? We are both aware of the most important element of dueling now."

His eyes danced from one person to another in the small crowd of students. They lingered on Ron for a moment but moved just as quickly past Hermione. Ron had already dueling Lupin once. So had Dean, Seamus, Neville, Sally-Ann, and Lavender. Neither Harry nor Hermione had, and Harry felt himself stepping forward under his professor's gaze.

"I'll do it, Professor," said Harry respectively but uncertainly. Lupin's eyes just continued to twinkle.

"I knew I could count on you," whispered Lupin in Harry's ear as he guided him several paces away from his classmates. He stepped backwards until an almost equal amount of distance was between him and Harry. "As this duel be right and proper—we bow, and we duel."

Harry did not take his eyes off Lupin as he tipped his head forwards slightly, and he was oddly reminded of his duel with Malfoy years before. With a curt nod of the professor's head, it began.

"_VISORNI_!" bellowed Harry, and he knew almost instantly he had made his first mistake. Lupin muttered something under his breath and fixed his eyes, his vision impeccable once more, on Harry. He whispered his spell of retaliation so quietly that Harry did not know what was coming until a flash on pain in his stomach sent him stumbling backwards.

Of course. Lupin had always been able to shield himself from his students' various curses and hexes because he could hear them coming. Harry racked his brain, trying to remember any once instance when the professor had made any one of his spells audible.

"_Confundo_," muttered Harry, and he hoped that his soft words were strong enough to perform the difficult spell. Much to his surprise, Lupin held very still, blinking several times.

He said something else, a similar version of his first spell, but the confusion Harry had inflicted had affected his aim. It was easier to bear the pain that hit Harry's hand than it had been to bear the pain in his stomach.

"_Impedimenta_," commanded Harry after a second's pause. He knew his first spell was not strong enough to keep Lupin occupied for more than a few moments. Lupin's wand arm froze in place, and Harry strained to hear whatever he would send in his direction.

"_Locomotor Mortis_," said Lupin, and he wasn't quiet enough this time. Harry was not fast enough to dodge the spell completely, but it hit just one of his legs. Instead of binding both legs together, it bound one firmly to the ground. Harry shifted his weight to the more capable of his limbs, and a few well-chosen words had his teacher dancing around to avoid the flames licking at his feet.

Lupin extinguished the fire quickly, and he sent three well-aimed spells at Harry. His wand hand swelling uncontrollably, Harry nearly dropped his wand trying to get it into his left hand. He sent Lupin stumbling backwards, and the exchange continued for several minutes. Finally, Harry's retaliation to the Jelly-Legs jinx threw Lupin backwards into the grass. Harry knew he had him.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he called, almost cheerfully. The professor's wand, battered as the majority of his belongings, flew into Harry's hand.

For a second, the class didn't seem to know how to react. Then, they began applauding. Harry's legs stopped quivering and his hand stopped swelling as Hermione called, "_Finite Incantatem!_"

Harry walked quickly toward Lupin, now on steady legs. An apology was already on his tongue as he offered the professor a hand up, so it surprised him very much when Lupin started clapping after brushing his robes clean of dust.

"Bravo, Harry!" exclaimed Lupin, and he clapped Harry on the back in a very fatherly gesture. He was beaming, both as a teacher and as a friend. "I think one of us has figured it out. Does anyone feel up to challenging Harry? I do think we have enough time for one more duel before I send you all in for lunch."

Again, his eyes skimmed over each of his students. Not surprisingly, they settled on Ron and Hermione. "How about you, Mis..." Lupin stopped short, his eyes moving decidedly from Ron to Hermione. "Hermione? Care for a go?"

She took a hesitant step forward, and Harry smiled reassuringly at her. It seemed to calm her, and she took Lupin's place confidently. Their professor stepped backwards into the gathering of students, folding his arms across his chest. Harry smiled at Hermione again. This would be a duel between friends; neither had any intention of hurting the other.

"Proper duel," reminded Lupin. "Bow, and begin."

The formality lasted no more than a second, and Harry watched Hermione's cool and calculated look as she began muttering under her breath. She had obviously realized the advantage one's opponent got when one chose to bellow out his or her method of attack. On the last word, she pushed her wand forward, but nothing happened.

"_Rictusempra_," said Harry quietly, jabbing his wand in her direction. The same thing—nothing—happened again. Hermione, looking stunned, made no other motion, so Harry decided to try again. "_Tarantallegra_!"

Nothing. Hermione's feet were not dancing around, and she was not caught in a fit of laughter. Both of them looked to Professor Lupin for explanation, and Harry remembered suddenly that their wands had not projected any spells the last time Lupin had had them duel. The class looked surprise, and Lupin made an odd, unintelligible sound. He cleared his throat loudly, and at that moment, the bell sounded from inside the castle's stonewalls.

Their classmates grabbed their bags and headed in the direction of the Great Hall, the lack of a duel already forgotten. Ron remained, and Harry and Hermione were still eyeing their wands questionably.

"Professor," said Harry quietly, "that's the second time our wands have not worked now."

In one deft motion, Lupin crossed the grass. He had paled considerably, and he grasped Harry's shoulder so tightly it was almost painful.

"You should be going to lunch," he said, and it almost sounded as if he were gasping.

"Our wands, Professor," protested Hermione.

"It's nothing to worry about, Hermione," said Lupin weakly, and he loosened his grip on Harry's shoulder. "Sometimes... sometimes wands don't function because they don't want to function. There's no cause for alarm. Excellent work in class today, Harry. Another ten points for the duel, if you'll have them."

"Professor," tried Harry again, but Lupin cut him off.

"It's time for lunch," said Lupin abruptly, and he left no room for argument. Harry and Hermione and Ron took off quickly in the direction of the castle, but not before sharing equally confused looks.

Professor Lupin watched them reenter the castle, back to the familiar safety it provided. Once, Harry turned back to him with a look of concern, and the Defense professor found himself taken back to his own schooldays again. It seemed to happen more and more these days.

---

Harry had never had much of a liking for Potions, and he'd never had much of a liking for Snape, but that dislike had intensified during the last few weeks. There was something about the class—be it the teacher or the subject or the location—that brought out the worst in Hermione. It wasn't that it brought her to a foul-temper or any such thing, but it did seem to make her retreat into her own head. Like the passing of time, Harry could always count on her silence and withdrawal in the hours following the class. Today was no exception.

"Your potion is much too runny, Potter," said Snape sourly as he breezed past his cauldron, "and yours is much too thick, Weasley. I would suggest taking a leaf out of Mr. Rawles's book. He does seem to have the proportions correct."

Shakespeare Rawles, one of the few Slytherins that wasn't twice the healthy size of a wizard, smirked at Harry and Ron. Ron scowled, but Harry just shook his head. He tipped some more Plumbeus into his cauldron. He looked to his left, where Hermione was working, expecting to sigh of disapproval at his inexact measurement, but she did not such thing. She had already finished the day's class work, which was practice in making a hair removal potion, and seemed rather fascinated with her textbook.

To anyone else, she was reading, but Harry knew Hermione better than that. She hadn't flipped the page once in ages, and she read faster than anyone he'd ever met. He cleared his throat loudly as he purposely stirred his potion incorrectly, but she still did not look up.

"Potter!"

Snape's voice was harsh, and he looked at Harry through annoyed eyes. "Did I not specifically state that quick, noncircular motions in stirring this potion could cause a rather unfortunate explosion? Was Longbottom's earlier demonstration not enough for you?"

"No sir," said Harry quickly. Ron glanced at his friend sympathetically, and many of the Slytherins sniggered. "I—"

"Wasn't thinking?" snapped Snape. "Tell me something I don't know already. I would advise you to be more careful in the future—another such incident and I will not hesitate the subtract house points."

"I will be, sir," said Harry quickly. He glanced at Hermione again, and he realized she wasn't even staring at the book. She seemed to be studying her feet more than anything else.

"Potter!" said Snape snidely. "Attention on your potion! Stop indulging in such obvious glimpses of Miss Granger! I'm sure your crush on her is most important in your own mind, but I find it rather sickening. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Snape had a very satisfied smirk on his face as he skulked back to the front of the dungeon. Harry turned back to his potion, his cheeks bright red. The Slytherins were laughing openly, but he recognized a few of the closemouthed guffaws as coming from his own housemates. Refusing to look up, he began stirring his potion again, in slow, forceful circles. He figured it was the best candidate for something to take his current anger toward Snape out on.

The Potions master was working his way back through the rows of students and cauldrons for a third time. This time, it was in front of Hermione that he paused.

"Miss Granger," said Snape, "I do hope that you have finished your potion already. If you have not, there will be consequences for ignoring it."

There was no reply, which made Harry look up again. He imagined that many of his classmates were looking at him with trademark Slytherin smirks, but he did his best to push the thought aside. Rolling his eyes, the Potions master stepped towards Hermione and placed a hand on her elbow.

"I know you tune things out when—"

Snape did not finish. Hermione had shrunk away from and was looking at him through frightened eyes. She was wringing her shaking hands together.

"Y—yes Pr—professor?" stammered Hermione. She looked like a caged animal, and Snape backed away from her quickly. Instead of responding, he glanced down at his watch.

"Start picking up your materials and cleaning up your area," barked Snape. "Class is nearly over. Be aware of the time."

Harry's body responded to the professor's directions on its own. His mind and his eyes were still on Hermione. Finally, he looked away from his trembling friend to Ron. He, too, was looking at her with concerned eyes. Harry had seen her have a fearful reaction to men before, but it had never been so intense. He swallowed hard, putting the last of his supplies away as the bell rang.

"Come on," said Harry to Hermione quietly. He touched her arm, just as Snape had. Her skin was like ice under his fingertips. "Let's get out of here."

---

"I'm going to kill him! I swear to Merlin that I'm going to kill him!" Ron's fingers had curled so tightly around his wand that they were starting to turn white. "I don't care if he gets a few good hexes in before I finish him off, and I don't care if I have to strangle the arse with my bare hands! I'm going to kill him!"

"Ron," said Harry, and he instinctively grabbed the back of Ron's robes. He knew that his friend was about to make a break for the door.

"Belt up, Harry, and don't even try to stop me," said Ron, his eyes flashing angrily. "The bloody bastard raped Hermione!"

There. What both of them had been thinking since returning from Potions had been spoken, and it brought a very odd silence to their dorm room.

"Do you really think it was him?" said Harry hoarsely.

"I've seen her shrink away from people in the past, but never like that," said Ron angrily. "He hurt her, and he's going to pay for it!"

"Don't you think that Hermione would have told us if it were Snape that..." Harry couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Not if he threatened her!" growled Ron. "Not as scared as she is! He's absolutely destroyed her, and I'm going to kill him!"

Harry's quick reflexes came into play in the next moment. He managed to grab Ron's arm to keep him from barging out of the room, but the redhead planted a pretty good one on Harry's left cheek. Harry could feel the bruise rising, but he continued to hold Ron back.

"We don't know, Ron," said Harry desperately. "We don't know if he did anything to her or not. Yeah, it sure does seem like he did, but it sure did seem that he was going to steal the Philosopher's Stone, too. We were wrong then, and we could be wrong now."

Ron stopped struggling, but the anger did not leave his face. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Fine," he spat. "If he didn't hurt her, who did? He knows what happened, Harry, and how could he know that if he wasn't there? She didn't tell him like she told you!"

"Ron," Harry tried again. He was the one crossing his arms now. "I don't trust Snape any more than you do. I don't like him any more, either. It wouldn't surprise me if he was involved somehow or knew more than he's telling, but he's a Hogwarts professor. Dumbledore trusts him. I don't think he... I don't think he would hurt Hermione."

"Maybe not," said Ron, "but you have to admit he's acting strange."

"Snape always acts strange," replied Harry. He crossed the room and picked up his robes from where he'd discarded them on his bed ten minutes earlier. Slipping into them, he walked toward the door. "The man's not normal."

"Stranger than usual," said Ron. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Hermione," said Harry. He stopped, looking down to his hand, which was already on the door handle. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll come," said Ron, and he'd put one arm through the sleeve of his own robes when he stopped. "Actually, I won't."

Harry's brown furrowed. "Why not?"

"She doesn't need the both of us," said Ron, and he hesitated. "Tell me if she says anything about Snape, but I can't guarantee you I won't do anything if she does."

Harry nodded, and he shut the door softly behind him. Whatever Ron had planned on saying, it hadn't been what he actually said.

---

"Hey," said Harry softly, sitting down next to Hermione on one of the couches in the common room. She was curled up with her huge Arithmancy text. Across the room, a few seventh years were playing a very loud game of Exploding Snap. Other than that, there weren't too many people there. It was a nice afternoon, and Harry assumed that most of them had opted to go outside and enjoy it. "How's it going?"

"Fine," said Hermione.

"You scared me today in Potions."

There was a long moment of silence before she answered. "Oh. I did?"

Harry nodded. Unaware of doing so, he began folding and unfolding his hands in his lap. "Yeah, you did. You seemed frightened, and it worried me."

"Don't let me be a worry," commanded Hermione. Her focus returned to a miniscule line of print in her text. Harry reached out gently and placed a hand experimentally on her arm. Fortunately, she did not flinch, and it seemed as if he finally had her attention.

"I'm worried about you, I'll give you that," said Harry, and he draped his arm casually across her shoulders, "but you don't have to make it sound like you're a burden to me. I worry because I care so much."

Hermione's face flushed a bit, but he felt her relax against him. "That's very sweet of you," she said, and she glanced to the floor before looking up to meet his eye. "Do you have practice tonight?"

Harry had to hand it to her for her ease in changing the subject, and he decided to ignore it. "If I say yes, will you come and watch?"

"Have I missed one yet?" Twinkling brown eyes met twinkling green eyes, and Harry squeeze her shoulder gently before releasing her.

"A handful, maybe, but all because of circumstances beyond your control," confirmed Harry. He pressed his palm against the open book that was sitting in her lap. "What are you working on?"

"Common harticulate multiples," said Hermione, and she burst out laughing a second later.

"What?" demanded Harry.

"The look on your face!" exclaimed Hermione. He felt her touch his cheek. Even though he was probably the source of her laughter, he couldn't help but grin to see the genuine smile upon her face. "It's not nearly as hard as it sounds. I find it rather enjoyable, actually, to work each problem, and correct answers are most satisfying—"

This time, it was Harry that chuckled, and a blush rose to Hermione's cheeks once more. "Don't do that," said Harry. "It's just that you're so animated when you talk about schoolwork. I just wish I were half as smart as you—I'd love to be able to understand that stuff."

"You would understand it if you'd been in the class for three years," said Hermione affectionately. "You're very smart, Harry, and a very talented wizard."

"Stop it," said Harry. He had to think quickly to alter the subject a bit because he knew that any more praise from her would make him a rather unattractive shade of crimson. "Are you taking Advanced Arithmancy next year?"

On Sunday, the fifth year students would be attending a presentation of sorts to help them plan their final two years at Hogwarts. Providing that they received a sufficient number of O.W.L.s and teacher recommendations, they would be able to drop some classes and focus on those that would be essential to them. Harry and Ron and Hermione hadn't talked about it much, which was typical of most of their housemates. Harry had no clue what choices he would make, but he'd assumed that Hermione did.

"I'd like to, but I'm still trying to get clearance from McGonagall and Dumbledore to take more than three advanced courses," said Hermione, and she rushed on, ignoring the pained look on Harry's face. "I know it's rather early to be talking to teachers and asking for their opinion on the matter, but I'd very much like to take Advanced Transfigurations, and McGonagall said she wouldn't have it any other way. Madam Pomfrey expressed her interest in taking me under her wing, and I wouldn't dream of not taking Advanced Defense with Lupin. Professor Flitwick looked dangerously close to tears when I told him that I probably wouldn't be able to take the advanced section of his class and begged me to take it as an independent study."

"Hermione," said Harry weakly. He shook his head. "That was a little scary. At least you're keeping your options open. The only thing I'm good at is—"

"Quidditch," said Hermione, holding up a hand to silence him. "That's not true, Harry. I'd have to argue that you have an equally strong footing when it comes to Defense, and you've done so well in Transfigurations this year that there's no way I could not mention it."

"Sure," said Harry uncomfortable. "I've just been lucky when it comes to the Dark Arts, and I'm not going to be turning into a stag anytime soon."

"I would most certainly hope not!"

Harry and Hermione whirled around so quickly that their heads nearly collided. Nearly Headless Nick was hovering right about them, his ruff pulled a little higher than usual. He was looking very amused, and a small chuckled escaped the Gryffindor ghost.

"You don't think I would keep an eye on three unregistered Animagi that, in wizard form, caused more trouble than the whole house combined?" Nick almost looked offended. "I would most certainly think not!"

"You knew my father?" stammered Harry. "You knew he was an Animagus?"

"Why, certainly!" said Nick, and he lowered his voice. "Transfiguration is not a magic that you learn strictly from a book, Harry, though I am sure Miss Granger could have told you that. I myself used to transform into a rather magnificent eagle, if I do say so myself. I did owe the young boys a favor—Sir Patrick was just as insufferable then as he is now—so I fed young James the answers to all his questions, and he in turn informed his friends... However, I am most curious as to how you know in the first place."

"It's a long story," said Hermione quickly, and although he made a noise that implied he was slightly miffed, Nick did not press for details.

"McGonagall would have my head for saying this," said Nick in a cheerful whisper, "but I would not advise you to take too many advanced courses next year, Harry. If our guesses are correct, and they usually are, you'll be Gryffindor Quidditch Captain without a doubt. You can almost surely count on some kind of professional engagement straight out of Hogwarts, and whichever classes you do chose to take should be for the more removed future."

"Thanks for the advice, Nick," said Harry warmly. The ghost's words had made Harry smile, but he wasn't sure if he would follow them. Nick's direction had turned to Hermione.

"I do believe you have it all figured out, Miss Granger," said Nick kindly, "but I would strongly recommend that you take Madam Pomfrey up on her offer of apprenticeship—it is rare that she takes such a liking to any one student, and she prefers to work alone. In fact, I believe that the last such person to go under her wing was—PEEVES!"

Nick had turned around, startled, when something had streaked through his body. Harry couldn't help but shiver as an invisible cold sensation passed through him. With a loud pop, Peeves had floated before them, his horrible laughter increasing in volume. The only ghosts allowed in the dormitories were the house ghosts; wards were set up to keep the others out.

"That Dumbledore! Can't even keep out a poltergeist!" cackled Peeves. "I'd hate to see what action he would take if the school ever came under SIEGE!"

He took off, tearing around the common room like one of the fire rockets the Weasley twins were so fond of shooting off. Nick was right behind him, and he called out an apology as he sped through the wall of the portrait hole in hot pursuit of Peeves.

"Oh dear," said Hermione, shaking her head. Harry had to pull away from her to keep from getting attacked by her bushy mane of hair. "I do wish Peeves would realize that his disturbances are neither amusing nor appreciated."

"I don't think he's going for the latter," said Harry, still turning over what Nick had said to him. He couldn't help but smile; little bits and pieces of information like the one Nick had supplied were the only glimpses Harry had really ever had of his parents, and each was appreciated. "What do you think of him helping my dad?"

"He really shouldn't have," said Hermione with a frown. "I guess there's no reason to criticize now, and it did answer one of my questions. I always wondered how a few fifteen-year-old wizards were able to master one of the most complex magical transfigurations relying only on old texts."

"What do you think of Nick being an Animagus?" said Harry.

"It was more common then than it is now," said Hermione matter-of-factly. "In its early years, Hogwarts offered Animagi training to anyone with a bit of potential. It's almost as if that potential has died out. They haven't had anyone pass through for ages."

"Mmm-hmm," said Harry, nodding. His fingers absently traced over the cloth on the sofa. "So, what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" asked Hermione, and Harry smiled a little more when she shut her Arithmancy book to give him her full, undivided attention.

"Me," said Harry, "and Quidditch."

"Don't tell me you didn't expect to be made captain, Harry," said Hermione, and she smiled upon seeing his confusion. "You're Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, youngest player for a house team in a century, talented Seeker, and a nice guy. Really, who else would make a better captain?"

"I don't know," said Harry, his face flooding with a brilliant crimson color. "What—"

"What about playing professional Quidditch?" said Hermione, her eyes bright. "I think you're more than capable, Harry, but it's really you that should be deciding that."

"Right," Harry scoffed. "It's not like I'm a good at anything else."

"You'll be good at whatever you set your mind to," said Hermione. "I think that you would make a—"

"An excellent Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Practice starts in ten minutes, after all."

Again, the two friends turned. Ron was standing behind them, his frayed Quidditch practice robes on and his broomstick in hand.

"Couldn't help but overhear the tail end of that conversation," he called over his shoulder. He was already halfway out of the portrait hole. "I'll see you on the field Harry. I wouldn't be late if I were you!"

Hermione smiled and stood up at the same time as Harry. "You'd better go," she teased. "He almost sounded threatening."

"Yes," said Harry, watching her closely and remembering what he'd come down to talk to her in the first place. He grabbed her hand. "So I'll see you in the stands?"

"You'll see me as soon as I get back from the library," said Hermione. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly. "There's a book I'm thinking about checking out."

"A certain one?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm more than a little curious about what our wands did today during Defense; aren't you?"

"Sure," said Harry, shrugging. He hadn't really given it much though. He'd been more worried about the brief incident in Potions. "Good luck on finding it—I really have to go, though."

Harry hugged her tightly before scampering toward the portrait hole. Her words stopped him midway.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" He turned.

"I really am fine," said Hermione. "Thank you for not asking."


	23. Chapter 23: The Garden Behind the Wall

Chapter Twenty-Three

THE GARDEN BEHIND THE WALL

A/N 9/5/05: Sorry. I've had these written for awhile, as most of you know (given that this is a repost), but that doesn't mean school starting again hasn't taken its toll on my time. I've had to completely restore my laptop as well, so here's an update from Dad's and hoping that mine will be in full working order sometime soon.

---

Harry heard the faint whistling of the passing Bludger only seconds before it was

too late. He quickly pulled his Firebolt into a dive, and Fred Weasley whizzed over his head a second later. The Bludger had hurtled into the throng of Ravenclaw Chasers and caused them to scatter in three separate directions. Harry couldn't help but grin; the heavy iron ball might have been inches from taking his head off, but it had provided enough of a distraction to put the Quaffle back into a much-needed Gryffindor possession.

"Gryffindor still down, eighty to forty, but Weasley—Ron, to any of you still confused—is in possession of the Quaffle. Ravenclaw Chasers dispersed throughout the field, and Merlin only knows what the Beaters think they're doing, other than trying to take out Potter," Lee Jordan's running commentary could barely be heard over the loud cheers that had erupted from the Gryffindor stands. "Hufflepuff used the same tactic last weekend without any success. Then again, trying to take out Potter was the only tactic they put to any use—"

Harry's cringed, remembering the "tactic" in question. He hated to admit it because it made him sound cocky, but the Hufflepuff Seeker hadn't stood a chance against him. The Hufflepuff captain, a sixth year that he'd known by face but not name, seemed to have realized it, too, and had ordered the team's Beaters to focus their efforts entirely on him. He shifted on his broom, zipping down the field to follow the action. He could still feel many of the bruises, especially the particularly nasty one that stretched from the elbow of his right arm up to his shoulder. They'd still won that day, two hundred thirty to seventy.

Cho Chang flew by Harry, George Weasley on her tail. The Weasley twin gave his teammate a grin as he puffed after her, swinging his bat wildly until it connected with the second Bludger. Knowing it would most surely make contact, Harry turned quickly in the air, his eyes on the large hoops at the end of the field. Alicia had the Quaffle now, but she and Angelina were passing it furiously back and forth. Ron seemed to be trying to distract the Ravenclaw Keeper—Anna Clemens.

"For the first time this afternoon, it seems as if Clemens doesn't know what to do," reported Lee cheerfully. "Then again, it could be some kind of lingering feelings for the youngest Mr. Weasley, don't you think? The two used to—SCORE! FIFTY TO EIGHTY, GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry smiled, not only because they'd just scored a goal but also because a Bludger had just "happened" to whiz into scoring area and nearly took Anna off her broom. It wasn't anything personal, really. She'd just done rather well in blocking their shots throughout the match. He grinned widely as Ron rocketed behind the Ravenclaw Chaser in possession of the Quaffle and was surprised when greeted with Ron's undeniably worried expression.

Shaking it off, Harry shifted his attention away from the game play. Cho was zooming back toward him, obviously going to tail him once more. She looked a little worse than she had the last time he'd seen her; the Bludger he'd been so sure would hit her seemed to have made direct contact with her cheek. Her expression was more pained than pleased.

Harry's eyes began scanning the field for the Snitch once more. Twice before in the game he'd thought he'd seen it, but it had been the mere glitter of various Weasleys' wristwatches. He'd had the problem before, and he once again made a mental note to ask them kindly to take them off during their next game. He bit his lip, and then he saw it. There, glittering in the sunlight, well below the match's action, was the Snitch. It was classic, really. It always showed up when he least expected it.

"Weasley intercepts the Quaffle after a incomplete pass between Ravenclaw Chasers Grover and Gibson. Shame that the team found him only this year, eh? Passes to Spinnet—back to Weasley—Johnson—watch out, Angelina! Good thing she ducked, or she would have been creamed—Weasley has the Quaffle again... and unless if Potter's decided to plummet toward the ground for no reason, the Snitch has been sighted!"

As the wind hit his face sharply, Harry felt very fortunate to have his Firebolt. Cho had followed him in his dive almost immediately, but her Comet Two-Sixty simply wasn't competition. Unfortunately for Harry, the Ravenclaw Beaters were. The two of them were heading straight for him, clubs raised, and the Bludger that had nearly taken his head off earlier was back in hot pursuit. The distance between Harry and the Snitch was shortening. Ten feet... five... and he had it. He jabbed his arm in the air triumphantly just as something directly behind him thudded together with a sickening crunch. Everything happened very quickly after that.

Harry turned as quickly as he had dove. The rest of his team was speeding towards him with wide smiles on their faces, and a victorious roar had risen from the Gryffindor section of stands. However, the Ravenclaw Beaters had somehow crashed into each other, and Cho seemed to be caught up in the tangle of limbs rather hurtling toward the ground. He was so surprised by the sight that he didn't realize that one particular Bludger was still tearing towards him. Pain exploded in beneath his heavy glove, and the struggling little gold ball nearly got away from him.

Something seemed to have gone horribly wrong in the fifteen or so seconds it had taken Harry to sink slowly to the ground. Already, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors alike were rushing onto the field, all gathering around their respective Quidditch teams. No more than ten feet away from him, Cho was holding her hands over what looked like a broken nose, and the two Ravenclaw Beaters looked down for the count.

The rest of the Gryffindor team had also descended by now. Ron had doubled over in pain before he had even reached the ground, and Dean was cursing loudly. A paler-than-usual George seemed to be leaning on Alicia, and Fred's arm was draped across Angelina's shoulders. His eyes darted around the Quidditch pit; it looked like the ending to some horrible Muggle spoof movie about the sport. He could actually hear John Clemens in the background, worriedly asking his sister how many fingers he was holding up.

Harry transferred the struggling Snitch into his left hand and pulled his Quidditch glove from the injured one. It made a bit of a crunching noise that made his stomach lurch, already black in color. He walked a bit shakily toward Madam Hooch to return the Snitch.

"You okay there, Angie?" Fred was saying. He looked up when Harry walked by and gave him a hasty thumbs up. "Great catch, Potter! You all right? Overexcited Bludger seems to have got everyone else."

"Fine, Fred," said Harry. Madam Hooch was at Anna's side, and she had her wand out, pointing it threateningly at a Ravenclaw student that Harry assumed had gotten too close for her taste. She stood when she saw him, and she snatched the Snitch from him at once.

"Get back!" Madam Hooch yelled. She glanced around, her steely gaze settling on Harry. "You too, Potter. Run along for the moment."

Harry did as he was told—back to the locker rooms and straight up to the Gryffindor tower, or at least he would have done so if someone hadn't grabbed his arm and caught him. Hermione caught his eye seconds after noticing his injured hand.

"Hospital wing," she said, tugging on his arm and sounding very concerned.

---

Harry cringed in pain as Hermione gently pulled the fingers of his right hand apart. She was waving her wand furiously with her other hand, magicking up some proper bandages. She sighed when she caught his eye, and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. They were in the Prefects bathroom, and she was patching up his Quidditch injuries.

"You really should have gone to Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione sternly as she began to wind the bandages around his hand, which was still rather swollen despite her use of healing charms. "This could still be broken, Harry. I'm not even supposed to know these charms, let alone use them."

Harry snorted indignantly. "Hermione," he reminded, "I just caused a eight player Quidditch pile-up. I doubt she's all too pleased with me."

"Pleased or not, she's the school nurse," said Hermione. Her hands stopped what they were doing as her eyes locked with Harry's once more. "She'd do a much better job than me."

"You did a great job," said Harry, and she had. The Bludger that had made contact with his hand directly after he caught the Snitch had most certainly broken several bones. The pain hadn't disappeared after the completion of the charm, but it was healed far beyond what most fifth years attempting the spell would hope for. Hermione had been insistent in following up with some standard Muggle care. "Even Lupin doesn't trust himself to mend broken bones, but you've managed to do it—what? Three times now? You're amazing, Hermione."

She blushed, busying her fingers with the bandages again. "I really would feel better if you—"

Harry leaned forward and kissed her cheek, shooting her a somewhat guilty lopsided grin. "It's good enough for me, 'Mione, and it's my good hand—the one attached to my wand arm," he pointed out. "I'd go to Madam Pomfrey if I wasn't completely confident in your abilities."

Hermione didn't respond. She just tucked the bandage into place and touched Harry's bandaged hand gently. Studying him for a moment, she reached to the counter behind him and summoned a washcloth.

"If you say so," said Hermione, but she didn't sound convinced. Still, she seemed to have let it go. "I've always wanted to know how you manage to get so dirty during Quidditch games.

"What?" asked Harry, confused. He was lost somewhere in the rapid change of subject when he felt a wet cloth touch his cheek.

"There," said Hermione, withdrawing her hand and smiling apologetically. "You somehow managed to get a streak of dirt on your cheek, and it's been bothering me since I started patching you up."

"It's not like I forced you into it," said Harry indignantly. He moved his injured hand slightly. Pinpricks of pain shot through his arm, but he chose to ignore them.

Hermione took a step back, her hands on her hips. "Really Harry, what was I supposed to do? You were wincing in pain when you handed Madam Hooch the Snitch, and your hand was swollen and bruised black, yet you looked like you were about to make a break for the Gryffindor tower! Honestly!"

"Yeah, I was," said Harry, and he flinched ever so slightly under the look she gave him. "Hey! I had just set off the string of events that sent four of my teammates to the infirmary—including our best friend!"

"That's not true," Hermione insisted. "Everyone just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

For some reason, her logic caused Harry to burst out laughing. She smiled, too, and began to giggle.

"How did it happen anyway?" Hermione wanted to know. She had joined him on the marble step. Harry just shrugged.

"Well," said Harry honestly, "I really don't know. One minute I'd seen the Snitch, the next I was diving for it. The Ravenclaw Beaters tried to go after me but ran into each other instead, and Cho plowed into them. One of the Beaters did manage to hit the Bludger in my general direction, and it was the one that collided with my hand. Somehow it ricocheted into the direction of the approaching Gryffindors... You know, I'm not really sure what happened after that. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground again. Ron was—er, clutching himself in pain, Dean was making good use of every obscene word known, Alicia was laughing hysterically as an ashen-faced George leaned on her shoulder, and Fred kept asking Angelina if she could walk..."

"Oh dear," said Hermione, and Harry could see the beginnings of a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "That's about what I saw. Really, it looked like a scene from a very low grade Muggle movie."

"I think it might have been just that," said Harry dryly. His elbow dropped onto his knee, and he rested his chin in the palm of his uninjured hand.

"There, there," said Hermione, and she pressed her hand over her mouth as she patted his back. She seemed to be suppressing her giggles. "It's not nearly as bad as you think, and it wasn't your fault in the slightest."

Harry snorted. "Did I fail to mention the glare I got from Madam Hooch?"

"You're being over dramatic," said Hermione finally. She stood up, but Harry remained where he had been sitting the entire time. He was still in his Quidditch robes. "Now come on, go get yourself cleaned up. I went to your Quidditch game, and now I'd very much appreciate your help with Charms in return."

"Hermione," Harry reminded gently, "you have a hundred and three percent in that class. I'm the one that needs your help, not the other way around."

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "I might not need your help, but I do enjoy your company. I'll be in the library."

Harry stood only when she had gone completely. He shook his head, but he was also smiling as he exited the prefect bathroom in the direction of the Quidditch locker rooms.

---

Fred and George were talking in muted tones when Harry pushed through the last of the doors leading into the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room. George was sitting down and still looked a little out of it, but Fred saw Harry immediately and motioned for him to come over.

"Where have you been?" Fred wanted to know. Harry had already taken a deep breath and had an apology on his tongue when he realized that the Weasley twin was grinning widely at him. He didn't seem angry, and Harry knew at once that he wasn't responsible for the little Quidditch catastrophe.

"Avoiding you," Harry joked, jabbing his wand messily at his locker with his left hand and muttering, "_Alohomora._"

"Some scene out there, eh?" said George with a bit of a grin. "That was a beautiful recovery of the Snitch, Harry. Shame we were all too distracted to express our thanks."

"What happened?" asked Harry. "One minute I had the Snitch, and the next, everyone was lumbering around like they'd been attacked."

"Nothing Dark, don't worry," said Fred immediately. He had picked up on Harry's worries at once. "Professor Lupin already checked it out. The enchantment had somehow gone haywire. Instead of dropping harmlessly to the ground when the Snitch was caught, it went on chasing players with even more gusto than before."

"But everyone's okay?"

Fred's hand clapped against Harry's shoulder heartily. "Well, close enough. Madam Pomfrey seemed a little concerned with Ron's future ability to carry on the family name, so I tried to explain that there were plenty of Weasleys already, but that only seemed to further her worries."

There was a moment of silence in which all three boys cringed for Ron's misfortune. Finally, Harry cleared his throat.

"Angelina? Dean? Both okay?" His attention shifted to George. "You?"

"Can't complain, can't complain," said George. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "All the Ravenclaws seemed to fair pretty well after Madam Pomfrey intervened. One of the Beaters was still out like a light when we left, but we figure it can't be too serious."

Fred shrugged. "We're guessing he's short a few brain cells now, but that's okay—he's a Ravenclaw, after all. He had more than he needed to begin with."

George chuckled. He caught Harry's eye and seemed to pick up on what Fred hadn't. "Don't worry, mate," he said, standing. He, too, clapped Harry's shoulder. "We were all in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing at fault but the Bludger."

"You sound like Hermione," muttered Harry, pulling out his school robes, which were now wrinkled from being shoved in the confined space. He glanced off in the distance, trying to recall which spell was used to charm away wrinkles.

"_Tereus_," said Fred, almost lazily, and Harry's robes fell smooth at once. Harry was about to thank him when the twins shared a sly grin. "Hermione, you say?"

"Seems to me, mate, that Harry disappeared with her right after match," said George, and the twins were gone practically before Harry could blink. He was shaking his head and muttering to himself the entire time it took him to change into his uniform.

Harry was still shrugging off the comment as he exited the locker area and doubled back toward the castle. It had him just distracted enough that he turned right into the wall. Surprisingly, there was no thud or the like as he collided with the stone. It seemed, rather, that he had passed right through the wall, just as one would pass through the barriers between platforms nine and ten or ten and eleven.

Confused, Harry took in his surroundings carefully. He took a step backwards, but, this time, the wall stopped him. He touched it, hesitantly, and it was, indeed, solid. His brow furrowed, and he looked down to his feet. He was standing on a cobblestone path that twisted and turned in every imaginable direction between... rows of flowerbeds? Harry squinted, wondering if perhaps his glasses were in someway damaged. Finally, he concluded that they weren't; the room really was filled with sunlight and plants of every imaginable variety. Perfect roses shot up on either side of where he was standing now, and he could hear the trickling of a gently stream in the distance. A great tree could be seen in the distance. He turned again, to the wall he had entered through, and he saw a little sign.

"Private Garden Four," read Harry out loud. Another plaque, smaller and beneath the first, identified these gardens as part of Professor Sprout's personal greenhouse. Funny. He hadn't even realized that such a thing existed. Harry stepped forward on the path, at a loss for how to get out of the gardens.

It was then that he heard the laughter. Curious, he took a few more steps down the path, careful to be quite. Harry was dimly aware of the fact that he wasn't supposed to be there and that it could easily be some of the teachers enjoying the garden. He couldn't have been more surprised when he realized who it really was.

Ron and Anna were sitting together at the base of the tree. Harry felt guilty at once, but he shrunk back, taking care to be quiet so that they wouldn't see him. Ron's hand was at Anna's temple.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ron was saying. Anna's face scrunched up, and she pushed his hand away gently.

"I'm fine, Ron," said Anna impatiently. She leaned forward and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Really, I'm the one that should be asking that of you."

Ron's face bypassed the color of his hair in mere seconds, which caused Anna to giggle. "Er—I'm fine?"

"Of course," teased Anna. She smiled brightly then, reaching a hand up to touch Ron's cheek. "I never told you how amazing you were today, Weasley."

"I didn't play that well," said Ron modestly, suddenly very interested in his hands, which he were wringing together in his lap. Still, when he looked up, he was grinning slightly. "You aren't bad competition, though, Clemens. I was getting rather frustrated with your skill. I really just wanted to score."

"Taken out of context, that wouldn't be very appropriate," said Anna. She was grinning mischievously.

"Anna Clemens!" said Ron mockingly. "Who on earth taught you to think like that?"

"You did," said Anna affectionately. "I'm just joking with you, Ron. I just can't believe the things you tried to distract me! Have you no consideration for the fact that I am your girlfriend?"

"Hey, it was your idea to make that agreement," said Ron defensively. "'No emotional attachment during Quidditch,' wasn't it?"

Anna sighed. "During Quidditch," she said finally. She looked up at him, her eyes almost sad. She continued quietly. "Now it's almost always."

"Hey," said Ron quickly. He caught her chin in his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes. "It's not always, so don't go getting all sad on me. It's not now."

Anna sniffled, but only slightly. When she looked up again, her eyes had cleared of their earlier pain. They were filled with an almost numbing calm. "I think John might know."

Ron looked alarm. "He did—" he stopped. He looked very tense. "He did glare at me today. You were... well, you were still out of it... but I asked him, totally casually, I promise, if everything was okay."

"I don't get it," said Anna apologetically. "I just don't get what he doesn't like about you."

"Must be something," said Ron. He pulled Anna toward him, draping an arm around her. He looked a little distracted. "He did, after all, convince your parents that I'm some sort of horrible person that should be taken out in the backyard and hexed within an inch of his life."

"Oh, Ron," sighed Anna. He was still looking absently into the distance when he dropped a quick kiss onto the top of her head. "I don't understand it any more than you do. You have to believe me when I say that I'm trying to convince them otherwise."

"I do," said Ron.

"Maybe—" Anna stopped and shook her head, shrugging away from him. She reached behind her, dragging her book bag forward. She had obviously been using it as a backrest. "Now, I'm supposed to be helping you with Charms today, aren't I?"

Ron cringed. "You don't have to say it," he grumbled. "Not aloud at least. You have no idea how embarrassing it is for me to have to ask you for help."

"It's not at all embarrassing!" insisted Anna. She reached over and flipped to a certain page in his book, which he'd opened on his lap. "What's embarrassing about it?"

"I'm a fifth year, and you're a fourth year, yet it's me begging you for help with my homework," said Ron. He did not look pleased, even when Anna kissed him sweetly and smiled.

"You practice dueling with me later, and we'll call it even," said Anna at last. "Now, if I'm reading this correctly—and it's awfully hard to do at this angle, I might add... thank you—then the main... you're not listening to me, are you, Ron Weasley?"

"I'm not," admitted Ron, but he didn't sound at all guilty. He gave her a sad, puppy-eyed frown. "Do we have to work on it now?"

"Ron, if you—"

Anna was cut off when he kissed her. Harry felt himself turning away very quickly, literally scampering back in the direction he'd came in. He felt more than guilty listening in on their conversation, but he wasn't about the stoop any lower by observing one of their private moments. Besides, Harry really had no desire to see his best friend snogging his girlfriend.

Anna. Ron's girlfriend. Harry suddenly remembered that the two were very much broken up—or so he thought. The scene he had just witnessed seemed to be completely and totally contradictory to what he knew was true. He was confused, and he wanted some answers. As guilty as he felt about eavesdropping, Harry wanted nothing more than a way out of the garden so he could find Hermione and get her take on the entire situation.

---

Despite his initial resolve to take what he'd seen in Professor Sprout's private garden straight to Hermione, Harry had finally made it to the library and slipped into the seat next to her without so much as a word about Ron and Anna. It had taken him a good fifteen minutes to find his way out of Private Garden Four; he finally realized, in a gesture of frustration, that hitting the plaque opened the stonewall to Hogwarts's grounds. Sometime in the time it took him to get from the grounds to the library, Harry had decided to talk to Ron before saying anything to Hermione.

Sitting next to her until dinner, adding furious inches to his Defense essay, it had been difficult to keep the discovery to himself. Harry had barely been about to concentrate on the known ways of removing a Dark scar with the knowledge hanging around his head, and the continuing pain in his hand had made it very difficult to keep up any kind of pace when writing it down. He stopped working for a few moments on several occasions, finally realizing he'd been staring off in the distance. Fortunately, Hermione was so absorbed in her own work that she continued paging through her thick stack of books without noticing Harry's inactivity.

Ron had shown up ten minutes into dinner, a grin on his face and his book bag swinging rather precariously from his shoulder. Harry had found it difficult to make conversation once he'd joined them and had quickly busied himself with his pork chops. After dinner, there had been a rather boring prefects' meeting about a new rule that applied to uniforms, reminding Harry and Ron why the never bothered to go. Fred and George had caught the boys on the way out and yanked them to the Quidditch locker rooms for a quick post-game meeting relating to team injuries. They'd stolen Ron away directly afterwards because they were in need of a test subject for their newest invention.

Now, as Harry climbed the stairs leading up to the boys' dormitories, clutching his injured hand, he could only hope that the twins would return his friend in one piece. He rubbed his hand absently after pushing the door to his and Ron's dormitory open. The pain had subsided as the evening wore on, but the pinpricks that remained were enough of a discomfort. He dropped his heavy stack of books on his desk, and, it being a nice evening, he opened the dorm room's window to let in some fresh air.

Harry figured he would devote a little more time to his essay, but he had no sooner sat down to work than the door swung open and Ron burst in. The redhead looked slightly out of breath, and his face had gone very blotchy. Undoing the clasp on his cloak and leaving it where it fell on the floor, Ron caught Harry's eye.

"I'm apparently allergic to something in Fred and George's latest invention," Ron explained. "Diminishing Dishrags. They're supposed to reduce the size of anything that they—"

"I saw you with Anna today," blurted Harry.

For the briefer part of a second, Ron's eyes clouded with what was unmistakably anxiety. He quickly drew calmness into them, but he didn't do it fast enough. "What are you talking about, mate? Quidditch? I don't need reminding how many of my shots she managed to block. Anyway, about the Diminishing Dishrags—"

"No, not during Quidditch," said Harry impatiently. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "In Professor Sprout's private garden."

Ron paled. "Y—y—you must be mistaken," he stammered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," countered Harry. He, too, looked down and away. "Look, I wasn't following you or trying to spy or anything. I just happened to run into the wall—and pass through it. You and Anna were sitting together under a tree."

Ron was silent, and he pushed back the hangings on his bed so he could sit down and talk to Harry. His head dropped into his hand, and he finally sighed. Taking a deep breath, he said, "That fight we got in wasn't totally real. We never really broke up."

Harry couldn't help but let loose a little snort of laughter. "That," he said dryly, "was rather obvious. Do you want to explain to me how that fight wasn't real?"

"Sure thing," said Ron, reaching a hand up to rub at one of the blotchy spots on his face. "The day she blew up at me in front of her entire house, I hadn't the faintest idea why. I was confused because I thought that everything was going great, and she fed me some kind of crazy line about how things just didn't work between the two of us. It wasn't until a couple of weeks later, after Easter holiday, when she came to me in tears, that I got the real reason."

"What was?" Harry wanted to know. He was listening with rapt attention, leaning forward in his chair.

Another deep breathe. "Her brother, John. He'd fed their parents and other siblings a story about what an awful guy I am. Sure, I know I'm not half as smart as any of them, and I know I'm not the greatest wizard, but I don't think I've ever thought of myself as awful." Ron's hand dropped from his face. "That's why she did it. Her father threatened to pull her out of Hogwarts if she kept seeing me. She set the fight up in front of everyone, including John, so it would be convincing, but she couldn't go through with it, I guess."

"So the two of you have been carrying on in secret?" said Harry, finishing the story for his friend. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't tell anybody!" exclaimed Ron defensively. He folded his arms across his chest. "I really couldn't. I don't want Anna pulled from Hogwarts, and she doesn't want to be home schooled."

"Of course not," agreed Harry. "Still, I could have sworn Anna kept stressing how nice John was when you were about to meet him."

Ron's face darkened. "I thought he was nice," he sputtered, "but apparently not. Anna says he's changed, but I don't know what to make of it. He might be protective of his little sister, but I'm protective of Ginny, and I wouldn't do that to her."

"Even if she was dating... oh, say Flint? Moon? How about Marks?" Harry interjected, a smirk playing on his face.

"That's completely different," insisted Ron, scowling. "They'd be threats to her safety—bloody hell, they're threats to anyone's safety—and I would never do anything that would hurt Anna. You know that. If it's just brotherly love, John Clemens is taking it too far."

"When did he convince their parents you're awful?" asked Harry.

"Right after they found all the missing students, he went home to see them for a weekend. It was just after he came back that he started talking against me," said Ron. He exhaled slowly, clapping his hands together suddenly. "No use dwelling on it, I guess."

"No use dwelling on it," Harry echoed. He was eyeing his friend more critically than perhaps he should have. A moment of silence, neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, passed between the friends. It took that moment for Harry to realize just how much Ron cared for the girl. "How did you find out about the garden?"

The question caused a grin to break out on Ron's face. He reached into his back pocket, thrusting the Marauder's map into Harry's hand.

"It still hasn't gotten nearly enough use this year, you know," said Ron. "I can't believe we didn't see it before."

Harry eyed the piece of tattered parchment critically for a moment before tapping it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," said Harry. In its looping green scroll, the map proclaimed its usual message before showing the whole of Hogwarts. Harry looked at it, unable to detect where the secret gardens were located.

"Tap it once more, and say 'complete,'" directed Ron. Harry did as he was told, and thin black lines added to the green. Four additional areas were now on the map. Ron continued. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it before, mate. It's been mine and Anna's spot for a long time now, and I didn't want to risk being found."

"Why do you think these lines are black, not green?" said Harry, more to himself than Ron.

The redhead shrugged. "I'm guessing that the Marauders added them later. There's another passage into Hogsmeade from the dungeons... you're not mad at me, are you?"

"No," said Harry, and he wasn't.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, and another smile formed on his blotchy face. "One of these days, we're going to have to ask Sirius or Lupin whose initials are C. L."

"'C. L.?'" Harry looked at his friend quizzically.

"Yep," said Ron, and he shrugged, grinning mischievously. "There's a heart carved into that tree Anna and I were sitting under. R. L. and C. L., written inside of it."

Harry sniggered, making a move for the trunk at the end of his bed. "He's got some blonde girl on his arms in half of those pictures Sirius put together for me."

Ron opened his mouth to say something more, his hand on his blotchy skin once more, but a faint pop and a plume of smoke drowned out his words. When the smoke cleared, Ron's head had been reduced to the size of an orange. His tiny face was contoured in absolute rage.

"Fred! George!" said Ron. The words, which he obviously meant to bellow, came out as a squeak.

Harry burst out laughing.

---

By the time Ron straggled into the library on Sunday morning, Harry had more than informed Hermione of everything that had gone on the night before, from Anna to the garden to Ron's shrunken head. It was after eleven, but Ron had been up late the night before, waiting for his head to return to its normal size. Hermione and Harry exchanged a wicked grin just as Ron settled into one of the table's chairs.

"Good morning, Ron," said Hermione sweetly. "We missed you at breakfast."

"Uh-huh," said Ron. He was bent over, struggling to pull several thick books out of his bag. Hermione gave him a long look when he straightened up.

"Ron," she deadpanned, "is there something the matter with your ear? It's rather... misplaced looking."

It wasn't, of course, and Ron caught her bluff when she and Harry, unable to contain themselves, were nearly reduced to tears in their laughter. The tip of his ears, both very much normal in shape, size, and placement, turned bright red, and he pretended to be looking very intently at a passage in one of the texts, "The Brooms That Chased the Muggle Milkman."

"Very funny," he muttered, once Madam Pomfrey had stopped glaring at the three of them. It had been necessary for Hermione to nudge Harry rather painfully in the side to get him to stop his guffaws just in time. He, too, pretended to be very fascinated by something in his studies. It was less difficult and painful to grasp his quill today, something for which Harry was very thankful.

"Don't worry, Ron," said Hermione cheerfully but quietly. "Your ears are very much in their correct position."

"He told you," said Ron. It was a question presented as a statement, and Hermione nodded. Ron didn't say anything; he just stared despondently at his nearly blank scroll. Finally, he sighed heavily. "This is due at the end of the week."

"Yes, it is," said Harry, racking his brain for another word for established. He'd used it four times in one paragraph and figured it was about time to find some alternatives.

Ron's head dropped to the desk. "I'm doomed," he moaned. Hermione, who had just stood up, walked around the table and patted her shoulder.

"You'll get it done," she said gently, "but you really should have started it ages ago, like Harry and I did. If you'll excuse me, I need to get another stack of resources from Madam Pince."

"I need to get a thesaurus," grumbled Harry, and he stood up and followed her. Gathering the information had been a breeze; writing it in intelligible paragraphs was a different story.

"What word?" asked Hermione. She was holding a stack of twelve books, and her arms were already quivering. Wordlessly, ignoring the tinge in his wrist, Harry took the top half of the stack from her.

"Established," said Harry.

Hermione blinked. "Established? Fixed. Founded. Began. Does that help?"

"Yes," said Harry, committing them to memory as he slipped his stack of her books onto the librarian's desk. Seeing the two of them, Madam Pince hurried over from the shelf she was searching. "Thanks."

"No," said Hermione, smiling up at him. "Thank you."

"Miss Granger," said Madam Pince. She sounded rather pleasant, more so than she ever had been before. "I would presume that you are wishing for the last set of books that mention the Affinity of Relations?"

"Yes, please," said Hermione. The librarian ducked out of sight as Harry turned around, only to smack solidly into something.

"Mr. Potter," drawled a familiar voice, "I would advise that you open those eyes of yours every once in awhile and use the vision that you do have. Five points from Gryffindor!"

Hermione smiled at him sympathetically, but Harry's eyes flashed angrily as he stepped away from Snape. The Potions master practically pushed him aside anyway, just as Madam Pince was placing another stack of worn books into Hermione's arms.

"Irma," said Snape impatiently, "I have an immediate need to consult a book by the name of _Heinous Happenings, Heinous Harvests_. It's by Sueuorum, Halae Sueuo—"

"I am very much aware of the book's author, Severus," said Madam Pince irritably. Harry couldn't help but smile, knowing she was just as short-tempered with teachers as students. "I am also occupied with another's request. I will be with you in a moment if you will step aside, although it will not be necessary. We only have one copy of such book, and Miss Granger is about to check it out."

Snape did not step aside. "I am in need of that book. At once."

"I am sorry, Professor, a library does not function on needs or wants," said Madam Pince, her eyes flashing. She was looking more and more like a vulture with each passing moment. "It is a place of order and a place of system. You may put your name down on a waiting list for the book if you would—"

"I would like to check out that book!" burst Snape. He looked very angry, glaring first at the librarian and then at Hermione. Madam Pince glared back, but Hermione, her hand trembling, quickly pulled the book from the top of the stack and shoved it in his direction.

"I'll have enough information for my essay without it," said Hermione quickly. He snatched it out of her hands, turned, and parted as quickly as he had entered. Madam Pince looked absolutely scandalized; he had not even checked the book out.

"I'll have him for this one," she muttered as she wrote the due date into each of Hermione's books. Harry waited a few feet behind her, a very curious expression on his face.

"You keep those books to yourself," said Madam Pince as they turned in the direction of the table where Ron was sitting. "They're for your eyes only, Miss Granger. Due back at the end of the week, and don't you forget it!"

They slid back into their original seats, sharing equally confused looks. Ron, too, was looking at them with interest. "What was all that about?"

Neither Harry nor Hermione had an answer for him.

---

That night, Harry was tossed into a very restless sleep. He woke often, making it a sharp contrast to the night before when he had slept straight through to Sunday morning. His thoughts wandered from Snape to Quidditch, from Hermione to his Defense essay, from O.W.L.s to the Marauder's map. Each time he would wake, he'd peek at his bedside clock, which told him just how many hours he had to go to morning. Finally, just after three, he fell into a very fitful sleep in which he dreamt a very strange, very disturbing dream.

_The street he was on was a Muggle one, and it fit somewhere between the striking conformity of Privet Drive and the comfort of Withenham Lane. Harry had never been there before, but he seemed oddly comfortable with the place—until night descended. It was a black, almost cruel evening; no stars were in the sky, no animals could be heard in the distance, and not a single Muggle was on the street. It was then that they came._

_Robed and hooded figures, all masked, were appearing out of nowhere on the street. They assembled and began moving together as one sinister whole. Their wands were taken out from pockets and behind garments. They lifted them together; the subsequent words created a deadly harmony of curses. As fires began to consume homes, frightened Muggle families began pouring out onto the street. They were no sooner out their front doors than attacked with different curses, most of which were unforgivable._

_One of the figures walked with a cane, but he did not seem to rely on it for balance. As one family raced from a blazing house, he caught a little girl in his range of fire. She looked to be no more than five or six and had curly dark hair. She was wearing only a thin nightgown and clutching a well-loved teddy bear. The wizard levitated her high above the roofline of the house, and she shrieked in fear as she was flipped every which way at his will. A man and a woman, obviously her parents, were watching, horrified, from the lawn._

_"Jessica!" cried the man desperately. The words tumbled out of his mouth, and a second curse, from another wand, hit him a second later. He dropped to the ground, his limbs twitching madly. His wife rushed to his side, but she was stunned at once. With a horrible yelp, the little girl plummeted back toward the earth. Her scream was mingled with the sound of yet another curse. Cries of shock and horror and pain could be heard from every direction, but Harry could hear this spell above the rest._

_"_Avada Kedavra!_" said the wizard, and the man stopped twitching. The green light was blinding, and he lie still on the grass. The wizard—the Death Eater—began to laugh, and he directed his wand to the sky. "_MORSMORDE!_"_

_The Dark Mark appeared in the sky the second after the incantation was given. Faint pops could be heard as Death Eaters Disapprated from the street. Another series of cracks came, and more wizards appeared in the street. One last time, the killing curse rang out, and one of them fell as the last Death Eater disappeared into the night._

_The Aurors had arrived, both too soon and too late._

"HARRY!"

Harry was on a Muggle street no longer. He was still in his bed in the Gryffindor Tower, and Ron was standing over him, deathly pale. When he went to reach for his glasses, he moved his arm down, not up. He had been clutching his scar.

"Harry?" Ron's face came into focus. His hand was on Harry's shoulder; he'd obviously been shaking his friend to try and wake him up. "You were shouting, and then you started... I don't know what you were doing, but you kept muttering something about not hurting Jessica..."

"I—I—I—" Harry stammered. His tongue was thick in his mouth, and he couldn't say anything. Ron released his death grip on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm going to get McGonagall," said Ron.

---

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ron, both clad in only their pajamas, stood in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall was standing just behind them, her mouth set in a grim line. Harry was still having trouble forming intelligible sentences.

"Canary Cream," said McGonagall, and they entered Dumbledore's office. One of her aged hands was gripping Harry's shoulder just as tightly as Ron had been earlier. She steered him into the circular room; Ron had to shorten his stride to keep from stepping over their Head of House. "Headmaster?"

"—Very well, Sagesse," Dumbledore was saying. He was pacing in front of his fireplace, his long fingers stroking his long beard. With a slight pop, something disappeared from the fire and the flames extinguished.

"Headmaster?"

"Minerva," said Dumbledore. He looked up, catching sight of Harry and Ron. The surprise disappeared from his face at once; he seemed to have been expecting them. "Harry... Ron. Have a seat, all of you. Harry?"

It was different being in Dumbledore's office than it had been being in their dorm room. Harry's mouth opened, and words came out this time. His voice shaking, he was able to reveal every horrible detail of his dreams. As he got to the part about the Muggle family, Dumbledore's twinkling eyes showed the formation of the smallest teardrop. Ron had averted his eyes as Harry reached the conclusion, and McGonagall appeared to be in shock.

"And... and that's all," said Harry feebly, finishing retelling his dream. "That's when Ron woke me up at least."

"Harry," said Dumbledore softly, "I am truly sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but there was a Death Eater attack on a Muggle town not more than an hour ago. Thirteen Muggles and an Auror were killed; another fifteen were injured."

Minerva gasped, and Ron stopped fidgeting. Harry just slumped back in his seat. He'd been unable to say what he had seen, but that didn't mean he had been unable to think about it. He'd been praying that his dream was an indicator of what was to come. Had it been, and then perhaps the tragedy could have been diverted.

"Minerva... please fetch me Professor Sprout," said Dumbledore, "and Professor Lupin also. There has been... just get them if you will."

She nodded, and she disappeared from the room seconds later. Ron was gripping the armrests of his chair so tightly that his hands had lost all color. Harry just sat, feeling an overwhelming sense of defeat.

"Boys," said Dumbledore gently. "Harry. There is no blame for what happened, no blame beyond the Death Eaters involved with this brutal attack. It is my regret that you were forced to experience such a strike, and it is my displeasure to remind you that this is the beginning, not the end."

He continued, but Harry's mind had traveled from the room and back to the Muggle street. For the third time that night, someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Dumbledore smiled wanly down at him. Already, his already ancient face had aged many years.

"Professor," Harry found himself saying. "Was this like the Death Eater raids of fourteen years ago?"

"Yes, it is," said Dumbledore. A full minute of silence passed before he responded. "It was exactly as any raid in the past. Now... now, if you will, boys, I would like to take you down to the hospital wing and get a Dreamless Sleep Potion for Harry."

The kindly headmaster released Harry's shoulder, taking a good look at Ron also. "Make that Dreamless Sleep Potion for both of you," he said grimly.

---

"...I think he does. How can you not see it?"

Harry's eyes struggled open at the faint murmuring of voices. He was more than a bit groggy, and the sunlight streaming through the large window on the opposite side of his and Ron's dormitory practically blinded him. Squinting, he pulled himself into a sitting position. The whispering stopped when he reached for his glasses, and Harry felt a warm hand brush against his as they were dropped onto his open palm. Ron was standing several paces away, tucking his tie beneath the sweater of the school uniform, and Hermione was sitting on a desk chair at the edge of Harry's bed. Her Arithmancy book was open on her lap.

"Good morning, Harry," said Hermione, her cheeks flushing every so slightly.

"Morning," said Harry, still looking at Hermione. His brow furrowed. "You're not supposed to—"

"McGonagall sent her up nearly an hour ago, mate," said Ron with a bit of a grin. It looked almost guilty in origin. "Don't tell me you thought Hermione was breaking a rule."

"Oh, hush you," said Hermione. She looked at Harry, her brown eyes filled with concern. "McGonagall told me what was going on during Transfigurations. I had spent all of Arithmancy and Herbology wondering what had become of you two!"

"She just had to wake me up," grumbled Ron, running a hand through his hair, which looked damp. "But, of course, she never even considered disturbing you."

Hermione glared at him for a second, then looked back to Harry. Her warm brown eyes were filled with obvious concern. "You _would_ still be on about that," said Hermione, shooting Ron another disapproving glance. "How are you feeling? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Harry at once, shrugging. Hermione didn't look convinced, and he knew, after catching Ron's eye, that she'd been told everything already. "Really, it was nothing."

Hermione didn't buy it. She was looking at him skeptically, and she made a sort of clucking sound with her tongue. This time, he was on the receiving end of one of her disapproving looks. Harry glanced between his two best friends, both of which were similar looks of sympathy and worry and knowing. He found himself looking down and away, balling a corner of his bed sheets into his fist. They hadn't deserved to be pulled into this.

"Harry?"

Harry finally looked up. Hermione was leaning forward in his chair, her hand resting on his shoulder. She smiled at him rather timidly.

"That's really not the way to convince me," said Hermione nervously. She gestured to the sheet being wrung in Harry's hands. Without realizing he was doing so, he'd started picking at the thread, which had begun to unravel.

"Oh, sorry," said Harry, letting the sheet drop. He was doing his best not to look either Ron or Hermione in the eye, figuring they were probably sharing looks pertaining to how he'd really lost it this time. He was vaguely aware that his hours of dreamless sleep had done nothing to ease the throbbing pain in his scar. His hand moved to his forehead as he pushed back his bedcovers and swung his legs over the edge. "If you were in Professor McGonagall's class an hour ago, then it must be lunchtime. I'm going to go get dressed. I really need the class time that Professor Lupin is giving us today to work on our essays."

Harry could practically feel their stares as he headed out of the room and down the stairs to the bathroom, his uniform folded up in his arms. When he reached his destination, he tossed his robes down, striding across the circular room to one of the sinks.

There were twelve of them total, all spaced evenly around the interior wall of the room. Alternating in the wall space between the sinks were racks for clothing and tables upon which sat magically refilling pitchers of drinking water. Twelve showers were arranged in a pod like circle in the middle of the room, each protected with several unbreakable privacy charms. One could take the stairs on the opposite side of the room down a level to use the toilet.

Clutching the edge of the porcelain sink with one hand, Harry used the other to push his hair back from his forehead. In its own way, his scar looked darker and more threatening than ever.

Sighing, Harry shut his eyes as he began unbuttoning his pajama shirt. There were times when he really hated that oh-so-permanent reminder of his connection with the Dark Lord. He couldn't even imagine how rich he'd be if he'd had a Knut for every time he'd wished he were just another teenage wizard instead of famous Harry Potter.

Harry was not taking his vision of the night before very well, if his actions toward his friends that morning had been any indication. He stepped into one of the showers, twiddling with both water knobs until making a conscious decision that a cold shower would probably do him some good in regaining his wits. As much as he wanted to forget about it all, one single scene began repeating in his mind. Again and again, little Jessica hurtled towards the ground just as her father was struck down with the Killing Curse.

The night before, as Dumbledore had led him and Ron to the hospital wing to get some Dreamless Sleep Potion, Harry had somehow convinced himself that this would be the first and last Death Eater attack. The guilty feeling had come to pass, but he had been wrong in assuming that it would stay that way. It had, for the first few minutes after he'd woken up that morning, but now the horrible, gut-wrenching feeling of responsibility had returned.

Seeing Hermione had done it for him. For some reason he'd been able to look at all that had happened this year with somewhat of an objective curiosity. Sure, he and Ron and Hermione had done their share of sneaking around and wondering and researching, but it hadn't been like years past. The problem wasn't looking directly at them, blaringly obvious, with all the clues they could want or need right in front of their noses.

Their troubles with Voldemort had left Hogwarts; he had moved on to bigger things and seemed to be using the whole of Europe as his playing field. From Beauxbatons to Durmstrang, from Azkaban to Grand Harmony, the Dark wizard had begun his next great wave of destruction. Soon, little Jessica's piercing scream was replaced with Dumbledore's ancient wisdom.

"_It has begun again, Harry,"_ the headmaster had said, _"you surely know that. Voldemort began his first reign, twenty-six years ago, in the same manner. Dark times have fallen, times that will grow darker with each passing day. I daresay that we are in for a long struggle before we can hope to see the Light."_

The focus of Harry's thoughts changed again, and he remembered a time many years before. He and Hagrid were sitting a leaky old cabin on a stormy night, the Dursleys cowering in the background as the half giant explained the truth of his parents' deaths and the horrors Voldemort had subjected the wizarding world to. Somehow a single glance at one of his best friends had given him a greater understanding of the fear the gripped his fellow witches and wizards for more than a decade. Suddenly, he, too, was afraid for his life, for the lives of those he cared about, and for the lives of those he didn't know at all.

Shoving his glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose, Harry gathered his crumpled pajamas. He gave his reflection a look that bordered on disgust.

"And what has you in such a foul mood?" asked the mirror. Harry just shook his head.

And to think he'd once wondered why some people had thought him mental in the past.

---

Several deep breaths had helped calm Harry as he had walked up the stairs from the bathroom to his and Ron's dormitory. When he'd pushed the door open, he'd been surprised to see that Ron was nowhere in sight. Hermione, on the other hand, was still sitting in his desk chair, her book open on her lap. However, she wasn't reading. Instead, her elbows were resting against the well-read pages, and her cheek rested against one of her palms. She'd been staring at the door, and it was obvious that she'd been waiting for his return.

"Hey," said Harry, dropping his rumpled pajamas into the basket near the front of the room. The bottom opened, and the dirty clothing was magically whisked away. In a few hours, the house-elves would return the garments, freshly laundered. He dropped down to his bed, sitting so that their knees were practically touching. Harry started to reach for her hand but thought better of it. "About earlier—I'm sorry I was so edgy. I really can't tell you what was going through my mind."

"Oh Harry," said Hermione, and she did something that surprised him. She reached up and touched his cheek. "I understand. Well, actually, I take that back. I don't know what you're going through, and it would only make things worse if I pretended to. I know that yet another burden has been placed on you. I wish it could be some other way, but it can't, so I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you if you need anything."

"I don't," said Harry fiercely. He made a mental refusal of doing any such thing. He wasn't about to put any more pressure on Hermione; she already had more than enough on her plate. "No, 'Mione, I'm not going to—"

"Oh, you've spent entirely too much time with Ron," said Hermione, interrupting. "Let me finish what I was saying, and then you can talk. Every time I've needed something this year, Harry, you were there. Most of the time I wasn't even aware of needing someone, but you always seemed to know when I needed a shoulder to cry, and you were always there. Always. So, before you decide that you can't go to me if you're having a hard time, just consider that it might do us both some good if it were a mutual thing. I know I need you Harry, and I—"

"And I need you," blurted Harry. He felt as if his cheeks were on fire, and he had to look away. "Where did Ron go?"

"He's getting food," said Hermione. "We've nearly missed lunch, you know. He was going to track down Dobby and see if the house-elves would be so kind as to whip us up a platter of sandwiches."

"And you'll allow that extra taxing of their service?" teased Harry. Hermione smiled.

"Over half of them are receiving wages now, didn't you know?" she said. "And to think, you and Ron though that the S. P. E. W. campaign was a complete and total waste of time!"

"That's not true!" protested Harry, glad for the shift of topic to something more lighthearted. He knew that it wouldn't last, but it was refreshing all the same. "I kept my mouth shut and went along with it. It was Ron who always exercised his opinions."

"Of course, how could I forget?" said Hermione. She shifted, smoothing her skirt.

"Last night," said Harry dully. "You want me to talk about it, don't you?"

Much to his surprise, Hermione shook her head. She leaned forward, kissing his cheek lightly. "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to, but I'm here to listen if you do."

Grasping her hand, Harry found himself spilling out each and every horrible detail about the horrible vision. She had heard it before, assumingly from Ron or McGonagall, but she listened just as intently as if she were being told for the very first time. When he finished, she touched his face gently again, her eyes locking with his.

"Harry," she said quietly, "there's something that I think you should know. I debated telling you about this because I wasn't sure how you would react, but I think you deserve to hear it now instead of later."

"Yes?" said Harry, and he felt his stomach knot up. He didn't have a clue what she was going to say. For all he knew, she could have been preparing to tell him just about anything. He hated the look in her eyes. She looked sad, and she looked concerned. He wished that there were a way for him to eliminate both expressions. Harry hated to see her sad, and he was still of the belief that she didn't need any extra worries at the moments, and he wished he hadn't been so forthcoming with his experience.

"The front page of the Daily Prophet was splashed with news of the attack on Grand Harmony," said Hermione softly, "so I'd read all about it at breakfast. It was upsetting, but I was more worried about the fact that you and Ron were both seemingly missing in action. Arithmancy passed quickly, and nothing seemed too far from normal, but that changed in Herbology. Justin Finch-Fletch rushed in a good half an hour late, his eyes red and his face streaked with tears. Professor Sprout kept looking at him sympathetically.

"She sent him to work with me, and I finally couldn't take it any longer. I asked him if something was wrong... oh Harry..." Harry half expected her to fling her arms around him, but she did no such thing. Somehow, she pulled herself back into a quiet composure. "He's from Grand Harmony, Harry. His father was one of the Muggles killed, and his little sister Jessica was injured. I—I think that you were seeing his family last night."

Harry felt a sensation in his stomach only rivaled by the few unfortunate experiences he'd had with falling off his broom during Quidditch matches. It felt as if someone had hit him unexpectedly with a rather painful curse, and he wasn't sure what to say or do. He accepted a glass of water that Hermione had magicked up, taking several drinks of it. Still, he couldn't really manage words. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Hermione. She looked close to tears herself, and he wasn't sure if it was for Justin's loss or his own misfortune in witnessing it. She reached out to him, but Harry, surprisingly, found himself scooting away.

"No," Harry found himself saying. "Maybe—maybe you should go on, Hermione. You shouldn't want to be around me. Trouble and destruction follow me with whatever I do, and I don't want you in the way of that."

"Honestly Harry, don't you think that you're being a bit—"

"Hermione," said Harry. He practically croaked out her name. "Don't you get it? All of this is my fault. None of this would have happened if it weren't for the Triwizard Tournament last year. I was so stupid and so blind that I led Cedric right to his death and put the whole wizarding world in danger. The tasks were too much for me, but I just kept going. I don't even know what I was trying to prove. If I'd just given up... then now... well, now would be a lot different."

There. He'd said it. In a way, he felt like a great weight had been lifted from his chest. Ever since that fateful June evening just short of a year before, Harry had harbored the thought. Try as he might, he'd never stopped feeling responsible for Cedric's death, but he'd never allowed him too much time for thinking about it. Cedric's death hadn't been the only consequence of his actions. There had been fourteen more the night before, let alone all those that went with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. He looked up, expecting to see Hermione easing away from him. Instead, if he hadn't known better, he'd say she looked ready to slap him.

"Honestly Harry, you're lucky that I feel the way about you that I do. Don't you think that Crouch would have come up with another way to deliver you to Voldemort? If you had talked Cedric into taking the cup, what's to say that Crouch wouldn't have sneaked up here to transfigure your pillow into a Portkey?" Hermione was looking at him just as intently as before. Suddenly, she blinked and paled. Her hands flew to her face. "Oh my," she whimpered, "I can't believe I just started chiding you at a time like this... oh Harry... I never meant to—"

"Hey," said Harry, a bit of a grin forming on his face as her hand found his and their fingers laced together. "I needed that. Thank you."

"What?" Hermione's brow furrowed.

"I needed that," said Harry, and he felt himself drawing her closer. Her chin rested on his shoulder, his cheek against hers. "So you really don't think it's all my fault?" he asked softly.

Hermione pulled away from him, but not so far that his arms weren't still around her waist. "Oh Harry, it's no one's fault but his own that Voldemort returned, and that's because it was his decision to go to the Dark side in the first—you look at me when I'm talking, Harry James Potter, because this is important—It was his decision to go over to the Dark side in the first place. It's starting again, and I know you're scared because I am too, but it's not going to do either us or anyone else any good to sit around, making yourself miserable with guilt."

"Your logic amazes me sometimes," said Harry honestly.

"That's what I'm here for," said Hermione. Her tone was joking, but Harry could tell by the light flush of her cheeks that she valued his praise.

"What time is it?" asked Harry. He was vaguely aware of the fact that his arms were still around her, but he made no motion to shift from the position. He didn't want to.

"I think we have about twenty more minutes until we need to go down to the library for Professor Lupin's class," said Hermione. "I told we'd meet him down in the common room, though, for lunch."

"Oh," said Harry, releasing her rather reluctantly. She scooted away from him, gathering her Arithmancy book and shoving it into her book bag. It was lying on the floor, which meant that it must have slipped from her lap during the course of their conversation. Harry stood as well, taking a few quick strides across the room for his own book bag. He shot her a lopsided grin as he adjusted the strap across his shoulder. Once more, she grabbed his hand.

"You are all right, aren't you?"

Harry had almost seen it coming. "I'm fine," he said, repeating his proclamation of earlier. This time, although it wasn't completely the truth, it was much closer to it than he had been before, but he couldn't find it in him to lie to Hermione, and he began to ramble. "Well, you know, it's been interesting, to say the least. I'm worried that I'm going to keep seeing all his misdoings, and I feel like I should be preparing something kind to say to Justin the next time I see him. I really should be coming up with something that I can do to—"

Hermione's finger pressed against his lips, putting a stop to his stream of statements. She was looking up at him, brown eyes gazing into green. Hermione opened her mouth as if to speak but said nothing. Harry tilted his head forward, and he was kissing her.

If Harry had considered his thoughts to be jumbled earlier, they just became more tangled as he kissed Hermione. One part of him, the part he assumed had allowed his lips to land on those of his best friend as if it were the most natural thing in the world, felt completely at ease. Hadn't this happened before? That first part of him finally admitted to dreaming of a moment like this for the better part of the last year.

The other part of Harry, the part that was yet to have an effect his actions, was much more interested in the logical side of things. _You're kissing Hermione_, it reminded him. _You're kissing your best friend. You're changing everything that's ever been between the two of you. If you don't stop what you're doing it's going to be too late. _This voice was Harry's reminder that he had just broken every rule in the book of friendship and stepped over the line that he'd been so careful not to toe.

It was over, and that second part of Harry had been what made it stop. He really wasn't sure how many seconds had passed because his mind was still swimming. The first part of his mind, the one that had allowed him to loose himself in Hermione, was furiously chiding the second part for finding fault in something that felt so right.

"We're not due in the library for another fifteen minutes, but I'm sure Ron's wondering what's keeping us from the common room," said Hermione. Her cheeks were tinged pink, but other then that, there was no other indicator of the kiss. There was no awkwardness betrayed in her voice, and there was no regret. She sounded as sweet and kind and normal as she always did to Harry.

"We'd probably better head on down if we want any kind of lunch," said Harry, and he surprised himself. His words flowed as normally and familiarly as Hermione had. "Then again, knowing Ron and his appetite—"

"—We might already be too late," said Hermione, finishing his sentence word-for-word to his thoughts. She smiled at him, and he followed closely behind her as they headed in the direction of the common room.

And Harry had a bit of a realization as they crossed the threshold of his and Ron's dormitory. For that one moment, for the first time since Hagrid had shown up to retrieve him all those years ago, Harry had ceased to be famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. For that one moment, he'd been just like any other teenage boy, wizard or Muggle, with an opportunity to kiss the girl he fancied.


	24. Chapter 24: The Girl in the Photographs

Chapter Twenty-Four

THE GIRL IN THE PHOTOGRAPHS

_In 1658, the Abacadians became the first group to use the scarring technique in the name of the Dark Arts. The creation of the scar, which was shaped like two entwined serpents, was only embedded into two of their destructive spells but quickly became the fear-inspiring symbol of their four-year reign. While several groups tried to duplicate their ways, the next successful Dark organization did not form until 1832 when those of the Serpent's Circle united under the command of the Dark Lord Salazyte. The Dark wizard Grindelwald combined their symbol, the skull, with the serpents of earlier in the late 1930s._

_Still, it was only when You-Know-Who came to power that the Dark Scar became a prominent symbol of control. Its use dwindled as the Dark period progressed, but it is rumored that its absence in the late years of the reign was actually a period of modification to the Dark Scar._

Harry blinked, having read the passage at least a half a dozen times. It wasn't at all difficult, compared to some of the texts he had taken to deciphering, but it was making even less sense to him. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, so it probably wouldn't be of any use to him. He was down to the last scroll of his Defense Essay, but he hadn't found a single thing to add all afternoon, even after he'd approached Professor Lupin with his predicament.

The Defense professor had suggested Harry look into some of the magically preserved editions of the Daily Prophet published in the time period but had warned him that some of the articles, those that were personal accounts of the Dark Scar, could be pretty gruesome. Harry really hadn't taken the necessary heed of his warning; instead, he'd marched off determinedly behind Madam Pince and nearly lost his lunch with the very first article displayed.

It was an account of a woman subjected to the Death Eaters' curses during the raid that killed her husband. She had been hexed several times trying to protect her two small children after their father's demise. Voldemort had used her as a test subject for the new tracking system embedded within her scar, allowing his Death Eaters to take her into their possession. They had not killed her, but, in Harry's opinion, what they had been allowed to do was much, much worse.

His stomach had turned when he had realized what he was reading, and he'd literally been shaking as he walked from the archives of the library back to the table Ron and Hermione were occupying. Ron had had to lead him out of the library for a drink of water, and he had asked Harry repeatedly what had him so upset. Hermione had also been concerned, but she had known better than to badger Harry about something that was obviously so upsetting. He could practically still feel the gentle hand squeeze she had given him all those hours before.

_The Seventh Son, a prominent Dark assembly at the turn of the century, chose its name out of loyalty to the founder of their former Hogwarts house. The faction actually began as a resistance movement to another Dark uprising, but after being captured and tortured, the group emerged and became more powerful than its parent. Surprisingly, after their revolt was halted, the component that was going to be used in their own version of the Dark Scar was adapted for more pleasant purposes. The Ministry of Magic now employs their discovery to detect the whereabouts of any Ministry employee in times of crisis._

"None of this has anything to do with the actual Dark Scar," grumbled Harry, tossing the book to the ground. He wasn't aware of the volume of his outburst until he realized that Hermione was looking up at him through concerned eyes. He shot her a lopsided grin, making a mental note to try and not be such a cause for concern the next day. It did seem that he'd done so often that afternoon.

They were sitting together in the prefect common room. Harry was sprawled out at one end of the couch, a stack of books sitting just within his reach. Hermione, who had finished both her essay and her homework in the library that afternoon, was sitting with her nose buried in her increasingly battered edition of _Hogwarts, A History_. Ron was presumably still in the library; he had a lot more work to do on his essay if he wished to receive an O.W.L. in Defense.

"How's your essay coming?" asked Hermione. She rested the thick book against the arm of the sofa, tucking her feet beneath her. When she looked down at Harry, he couldn't help but think that he liked looking at her from this angle. He could almost feel a guilty blush rising to his cheeks, yet he didn't have to will himself not to care. It had taken every bit of self-determination that he had to keep from staring at her all afternoon in the library, so he felt entitled to that moment.

_She's your best friend, Harry. You aren't supposed to be looking at her like that. And you aren't supposed to be thinking about her like that, either._

That little voice had begun to chide him again, and it forced Harry's interest to a dull enthusiasm. "It's not."

"Take a break," suggested Hermione, much to his surprise. She reached down and tousled his hair slightly, pushing a stray strand away from his eyes. "When I told you and Ron today that you couldn't afford to slack off earlier, I was only directing my comment at the both of you because I didn't want him to feel as if I were harping at him."

"Don't worry," said Harry with a grin. He caught her hand, his nose crinkling as he forced himself into a sitting position, causing Crookshanks to jump distastefully from the couch. He would have much rather stayed as he had been, and he couldn't help but think of how nice a nap would be at that very moment. "He knew that it was for his benefit and his benefit alone."

"Did he?" Hermione blushed. "I should have—"

The door to the prefect common room burst open, and Harry didn't hear the rest of her statement. Ron hurtled through the door, his Gryffindor tie unknotted and his robes hanging off his left shoulder. Something gave a great screech, and Crookshanks, his bottlebrush tail straight up, clawed Harry's arm in his frantic rush to get to Hermione. He purred loudly, his squashed face looking angrily at Ron.

"I'm never going to get this done," he moaned. "It's just—"

"Ron Weasley, do not even tell me that you just kicked my cat," said Hermione, a scowl forming on her face.

"Oh, yeah, I did, didn't I?" said Ron absently. He flopped weakly into the chair adjacent to Hermione's position on the couch, and the pet in question continued to glare at Ron, whose facial expression changed, almost as suddenly as he had come in, from bewilderment to anger.

"It's Marks again," he grumbled.

At his friend's words, Harry snapped out of his slight daze. "What's he done now?" he asked, recalling a certain incident in one of the stairwells above all the others. He glanced at Hermione. She had stiffened and looked a little uncomfortable, and Harry found himself instinctively grabbing her hand. The gesture was lost on Ron. Usually he'd be sniggering and muttering things about his two best friends underneath his breath.

"Nothing like that," said Ron quickly. He, too, had glanced at Hermione. Anger flashed in the redhead's eyes as he reached into his bag and produced several ink-splattered scrolls. "This is my Defense essay—or at least it was. "Git just _happened_ to trip and knock over my inkwell."

"Oh Ron," said Hermione sadly. She had taken the soggy parchment from him and laid it out flat on the side table.

"Your whole essay?" Harry wanted to know. Ron nodded dully, obviously having reverted back to his earlier stupor. Crookshanks seemed to understand that Ron wasn't his usual self, dropping his angry glare. The cat settled down in between Harry and Hermione for a nap. Ron continued to stare blankly, and Harry was silent, but Hermione had begun to mutter things under her breath.

"Was a lot of what you'd actually written already dry?" asked Hermione. When Ron nodded, she removed her wand from the folds of her robe. "_Aufero macula_!"

At once, the glistening ink ran backwards to the center of the parchment, forming a perfect pool on each scroll. Then, it shot upwards in a perfect jet of ink, disappearing at the end of Hermione's wand. Ron grinned, and Harry applauded.

"_Tricks for Tricky, Icky Situations_, chapter eleven," said Hermione, handing Ron back his essay. It had a colored tinge to it, but his words were visible now. "Honestly, you'd think they'd put that kind of charm in the _Standard Book of Spells (Grade One)_!"

Ron grinned, standing up and throwing his bag over his shoulder. He bent down and did something he usually didn't, giving Hermione a quick peck on the cheek. "I should have known you'd be able to fix it. Thanks!"

He was gone, presumably heading in the direction of the library to continue his study. Harry and Hermione turned to each other at the same time; both were wearing equally amused expressions. Harry raised an eyebrow, and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Ron's great," giggled Hermione. Harry had to agree; his best friend's antics had provided a much-needed distraction from his own essay. He relaxed into the sofa, but he found that the lighthearted feeling had already gone.

"I can't believe Marks," grumbled Harry. Without realizing he was doing so, he draped an arm across Hermione's shoulder, and it surprised him when she rested her head against his shoulder. "I don't think I even knew who he was until last month. Sure, I'd played in a few Quidditch games against him, but that doesn't mean I knew him."

"But before you knew what was happening, he was standing with his cronies in our compartment, hurling both insults and curses in our direction?" finished Hermione. She tilted her head back, and Harry looked down at her. She was smiling a little bit, almost as if she knew she'd said exactly what he had been thinking.

"Right," said Harry. "I think his only purpose in life is to try to mess up mine."

"Too true," agreed Hermione. Her nose crinkled up. "What he did to Ron's essay was completely uncalled for."

"What he did to you was completely uncalled for," said Harry. The statement came out much more hoarsely than he meant for it to. "I know he's mad at me for blasting his little brother into a wall, but he should be taking it out on me, not Ron. Besides—it's not like the kid didn't deserve it."

"Oh no, he did," said Hermione. "Deserve it, I mean."

She didn't say anything else, but she also did not pull back from Harry. When someone climbed through the portrait hole a few seconds later, his arm was still around her, her head on his shoulder. Katie Bell, Harry's former Gryffindor teammate and the current Head Girl, stopped when she saw them.

"O—oh, I'm sorry," Katie stammered. Harry and Hermione pulled apart at once. Harry could not bring himself to meet Katie's eye, but he did catch Hermione's. She looked almost... guilty. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything; it's just that I left a stack of photos on the desk here, and I wanted to show Alicia and Angelina."

"Wizard photos? Of you and Tyler?" Hermione said pleasantly. She continued when Katie nodded. The older girl was still eyeing Harry and Hermione with an unmistakable questioning in her eyes. "He was in here over an hour ago. He said that they were his."

Katie groaned. Tyler Etherington was the Head Boy, Katie's boyfriend, and known throughout Gryffindor for being a bit absentminded. "Well then," she said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, "I imagine I should go and try to track him down. He probably thought that they _were_ his. I'll see the two of you later!"

"'Bye, Katie!" said Hermione. Harry gave the Head Girl a good-natured wave as she disappeared back through the portrait hole. As soon as she was gone, Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry, those pictures that you were sent—what did you do with them?"

"I shoved them in a desk drawer," said Harry. "Why? Do you want to see them?"

Hermione nodded. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble," she said. Harry was on his feet in an instant.

"Give me five minutes," said Harry with a grin. He was standing over her, about to lean down because she always saw him off with a kiss on the cheek. He found himself straightening rather awkwardly. After what had happened in his and Ron's dormitory that morning, he didn't quite trust himself not to toe the lines of friendship even farther.

---

Ten minutes later, Harry found himself squeezed rather awkwardly into an armchair in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione. They'd abandoned the prefect common room when Tyler and Katie had appeared, hand in hand, looking as if they were ready to jump each other. As it was at almost any given moment, the common room was packed with students. Many of the fifth years were still in the library, but the rest of the Gryffindors had assembled either in the overstuffed armchairs, at the tables, or on the floor in front of the fire. Harry and Hermione had managed to grab the last of the chairs; squashed together between the massive arms, she was more or less sitting on his lap.

"This one seems normal enough," declared Hermione, handing Harry the picture of him as a baby. She had been hunched over it, examining every square inch of it. Another picture fell into his hand; this one was of him at the Dursleys. "And I can't find anything odd or peculiar about this one either. It's the other two—the ones with Ron and I—that just don't seem quite right. They just have this quality about them, this quality of..."

"Not rightness?" suggested Harry helpfully when she trailed off. Hermione glared at him. He plucked the other two photos from her hand, holding them up to the light as she had, but at that moment, the floating candle decided to rocket off to the other side of the room.

Withdrawing his wand, Harry summoned the candle. It hovered for a good minute as Harry examined the photos. He still couldn't find anything unusual about them. He finally had to shuffle them around in his hand; he couldn't help but worry that the photo version of him would fail to keep Hermione from falling.

"So," said Harry, after the long pause. He handed Hermione back the photo. "What's wrong with them? They look like normal—well, wizarding normal—photographs to me."

Hermione stared at him blankly for a second, rearranging the pictures in her hand. The picture he didn't like was on top once more. "Remember what Katie said about her photographs? She said that Tyler probably thought that they were his."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Harry quizzically.

"Well this pictures are of us, aren't they?" said Hermione. Now, Harry was just looking at her as if she were crazy. "I mean, there I am, stumbling in the middle of Diagon Alley. You and Ron are there, ready to keep me from falling. Pictures of us."

"Pictures of us," said Harry. He said it slowly, letting the words roll off his tongue. He repeated it once, twice, three times before it finally clicked. "You never fell down in Diagon Alley!"

"No, I never did," said Hermione dryly, "and there was no lying in the grass beneath the tree that I know of. I do remember the wind tousling my hair when the three of us were sitting on the back step, but it's not the same, is it?"

"It's not the same," confirmed Harry. "So what are you saying? Are those pictures just well-done fakes?"

"What's that you have there—pictures? Pictures! Let me have a look?"

Harry and Hermione both turned at the sound of a squeaky voice behind them. Colin Creevey gave a little excited clap and made a second squeaky exclamation when he realized that he had their attention.

"Er—hi Colin," said Harry. His greeting came out a little more irritably than he'd meant to make it, and Hermione elbowed him. He caught her eye, immediately cottoning on. If anyone would be able to tell them what was wrong with the photos, it was Colin.

"Oh, this is exciting!" said Colin, practically snatching the four photographs from Hermione's hand when she held them up. He muttered his way past the first two breathlessly, but he became subdued when he reached the third. "Oh, you weren't looking at photos at all, were you? You're just practicing your concealment charms. I should have—"

"Concealment charms!" said Hermione. She looked as if she could have thrown her arms around the younger boy at that moment. Colin gave her a strange look.

"Well, that's what you were practicing, wasn't it?" said Colin. He gave the photos one last critical look before thrusting them forward into Hermione's hand. "You've done well; they're much harder to cast than to remove."

"Oh," managed Hermione. Harry was still staring between Colin and the photos in wonderment.

"Here," said Colin, obviously dismissing her astonishment. Judging by his tone, he was back to being his overexcited self. He handed them an even thinner stack of photos. "I just came over to give you these. They're from that party after the Quidditch game. I made three copies so that you could each have one."

"Wow, thanks Colin," said Harry, taking the pictures from him. It had actually turned out quite well. Ron and Harry both looked exhausted but happy, hair damp from their post-game showers. Hermione was sandwiched between the two boys, but she had a huge grin on her face. She was half on Harry's lap and half off, his arm draped casually across her shoulders. Ron was practically on top of the arm of the sofa, teetering in Hermione's direction. They were laughing and talking and smiling, and their close friendship looked like the most natural thing in the world.

"You like it?" said Colin squeakily. His hand flew to his mouth. "Oops, I mean, you're welcome."

The eager fourth year disappeared from site, retreating in the direction of the boys' dormitories. He had an almost stupid grin on his face, which made Hermione and Harry share a look. The two friends burst out laughing.

"That really is a great picture," said Hermione softly. She set it down on the arm of the chair, turning back to the photographs—the concealed photographs—that Harry had been sent. "I think that... well... _terminus occulto_!"

Light burst from the tip of Hermione's wand, striking the two photos in question. Slowly, the surface ink began to swirl together in great sweeps of brilliant color. It came together and then separated; the dirty brown of the Diagon Alley street faded relocated to where Harry's cloak had once been, and the pale yellow of a passing woman's blonde hair found its way to where Hermione had once stood. In the second photo, one of the boys had disappeared entirely, and the other had replaced by...

"Professor Lupin!" breathed Harry and Hermione at the same time. They shared an equally amazed look, for there was no mistaking the boy with long, light brown hair. He was laughing and joking with what looked to be the back of a younger Sirius's head and had his hand on the shoulder of a girl with blonde hair in the first photograph. The same girl, a few years older, was sitting with her back against the tree, trying to keep the wind from messing up her hair in the second. She was laughing, but the young Remus Lupin, whose head was leaning against her stomach, was scowling at whoever was taking the picture.

"It's the same girl, Harry," said Hermione quietly. "It's the same girl that was with him in Sirius's photo album."

"I know," said Harry. He continued absently, without thinking. "Clara."

"What?" Hermione was looking at him quizzically. "How do you know her name? Did Sirius tell you?"

"No," said Harry, feeling every bit as perplexed as she sounded. He didn't know what had prompted him to give the girl that name. He didn't know her, and he couldn't ever remember being told about her, either. A few moments of tense silence passed before it dawned on him. "Snape."

Now Hermione was looking at him as if he'd really lost it. "Harry," she said, patting his hand gently, "if you'd like to explain what our dear, lovely Potions master has to do with this, I'm all for it."

"That day..." said Harry, trailing off. He wasn't even sure of his train of thought. "It was that day that we practiced dueling with the Slytherin sixth years. Something had gone wrong in Transfigurations, so McGonagall had asked Lupin to watch over their class."

"We didn't have Potions that day, Harry," reminded Hermione gently. "What are you remembering?"

"It was after dinner," said Harry, ignoring what she had said without meaning to. "Don't you remember?"

"Yes," said Hermione at last. "Ron was practically badgering you about your duel with Marks, and—"

"—And Snape was badgering Lupin about it," said Harry. "Lupin told him to stop living in the past, to stop comparing me to my father, and Snape retorted that he didn't have the right to offer such advice. They were talking about a girl, and when Snape called her Clara, Lupin expelled him from his classroom."

"Clara," said Hermione. She'd picked up the photos yet again, studying the blonde girl intently. Finally, she caught Harry's eye. "I think it's time we learned a little more about her."

---

"Add an infusion of what to a powdered root of what?" muttered Ron. He and Harry were sitting in the library two afternoons later; Ron was working on his Potions homework and Harry was pouring through another stack of books in a frantic attempt to find another half scroll of information for his Defense essay, which was due in just two days. "Creates a cooling muddle to sooth sunburn? Can't you just charm that away?"

"You can cast a charm to screen the skin, but it won't relieve the pain." Hermione was struggling under the weight of a thick text. "Snape really does have a twisted idea of a crossword puzzle, doesn't he?"

"What's that?" asked Harry, instinctively reaching out to steady his inkwell as Hermione dropped the book on the library table with a loud thud. A drop splashed onto his hand, and he hastily wiped it off on his robes.

"A complete listing of Hogwarts alumni from 1845 to 1985," said Hermione. Harry and Ron both shot her an inquisitive glance; they had told Ron about the photographs as soon as he had returned from the library on Monday night. "It has everything from their place of birth to what they did after graduation. You would not believe the story I came up with to convince Madam Pince that I needed this book."

"Don't look now," whispered Ron, gesturing in the direction of the librarian, "but judging by the expression on her face, neither did she."

"Funny," said Hermione, stopping long enough to glare at him as she flipped through the pages. "Anyway, I'm positive that Clara Lewick is our girl—she was a Gryffindor, started here the year after Harry's parents, Head Girl, and grew up in Essendon, which is also where Lupin was raised."

"C. L.!" exclaimed Ron in a loud whisper, which caused Madam Pince to shoot him a death glare. Hermione looked at him strangely, but Harry understood the reference. C. L. was the second set of initials carved into the tree in Professor Sprout's private garden.

"So where is she now?" Harry wanted to know. He couldn't see the tiny text of the book from where he was sitting. "We spent most of last night pouring over all of those photos in Sirius's album again, and she and Professor Lupin looked just as in love as my parents did. What'd she do after graduation?"

"Harry—she never graduated," said Hermione in a small voice. "She died in March of her seventh year."

_"I don't want him to know the constant fear, the lasting pain, the unending uncertainty. Let him grow up, Sirius. Let him make his own choices then, but lead him away from this. Promise me he won't grow up in the middle of this as we did."_

Lily.

_"One day, you, too, will see these halls as I remember them. You'll do a lot of living in your years, Harry, but never so much as within these walls."_

Lupin.

_"I'll tell you what, Remus, you come back to me when you stop mourning for her, and you tell me to stop living in the past..."_

Snape.

"Of course," said Harry weakly. The three friends shared almost weary looks. They had even more questions and even fewer answers.

---

As Thursday night slowly became Friday morning, the frantic scratching of quills on parchment only intensified. The fire crackled and hissed as it died, but, other than that, only the occasional whisper or muttering could be heard. It seemed as all but one of the fifth year Gryffindors had made the decision to procrastinate on the Defense essay that was due the next day. Harry had to stifle a yawn as he reached for the last book on the Dark Scar that the library had possessed. Ron, who was sitting next to him, yawned wearily as he set aside his fourteenth scroll and plucked a fresh one from his bag.

"Nearly caught up to you, mate," said Ron sleepily, gesturing in Harry's general direction. "'S almost sad. What have you been doing for the last ten or so hours?"

"Trying to find relevant information that I haven't already mentioned," grumbled Harry. His statement was meant with a thud from across the room. It seemed as if Seamus had given up on his essay, falling asleep right on top of it. "If I don't find something in the next ten minutes, I'm giving up."

"Hermione wouldn't like that," teased Ron. He dipped his own quill in the inkwell. "I gave up on the relevant stuff ages ago. I've decided that if it's good enough to be in any one of these books, it's good enough to be in my paper."

"That's the spirit, Weasley," said Harry, sinking back into his reading. It took him fifteen minutes to scan through the first four chapters, all of which seemed to be saying the same thing over and over again. He threw the book down in distaste. That was it. "I give up. I'm going to bed."

"You do that," said Ron, who looked as if he were copying verbatim from the text in front of him. From across the room, one of the candles was blown out. Neville, an ear-to-ear grin on his face, scooped up his books and started making his way toward the boys' staircase. "Don't worry about it too much. Your essay's what? Eight inches too short? I somehow don't see that as a major problem."

"Nah, it's not," agreed Harry, straightening his things into a neat pile. He eyed the stack of books critically, not really wanting to lug them all up to his room just to bring them back down the next morning. "I think I'm just going to leave these here tonight."

Harry's eyes followed Neville up the stairs as he swung his bag onto his shoulder. He was about to wish Ron good-luck when the door to the girls' dormitory opened up. A nightgown-clad figure was hurrying down the staircase. Without really bothering to look, Harry's logical side reasoned that Hermione, unable to sleep, had probably come down to check the progress of her procrastinating classmates.

But the girl on the stairs wasn't Hermione, as Hermione most definitely did not have a mane of fiery red hair. Ginny Weasley, wrapped tightly in a secondhand blue terry robe, took the last few steps so quickly that she nearly tripped. She made a beeline for the table that Harry and Ron had chosen to occupy.

"Oh good," she said breathlessly. "You're both still up."

"Try to curb your enthusiasm," grumbled Ron. "It's not like either of us want to be doing this. We'd both rather be upstairs in our own dormitory, asleep, so if you've come down to—"

"Shut up, Ron," snapped Ginny, interrupting her older brother. She folded her arms across her chest. "It's Hermione—do you honestly think I'd come down in the middle of the night just to rag on you?"

Harry hadn't heard anything past his other best friend's name. "Hermione? What's going on? Is she okay?"

"She's having another nightmare," said Ginny softly. "She keeps muttering things in her sleep, and she won't wake up. I don't know what to do."

"Another?" said Ron dully.

Ginny nodded hesitantly. "I don't know why—" she stopped. "I just thought that you would want to know."

"She won't wake up?" repeated Harry. Again, Ginny nodded. She looked up but would not meet his eye.

"I—I just thought that one of you might know what to do," stammered Ginny. Harry and Ron shared a look. If Ginny had been so worried that she came for one of them, something obviously wasn't right. The boys were on their feet half a second after the words were out of her mouth. "I tried shaking her shoulder, but she whimpered for me to stop."

Sharing another look and ignoring those of their year mates, Harry and Ron darted up the girls' staircase behind Ginny. Harry been in the girls' dormitories on more occasions than he probably should have, so he knew which room Ginny shared with Hermione and the other girls. The youngest Weasley had fallen in step behind Harry, walking along side her older brother. She kept muttering something about a spell and summertime that Harry did not understand.

Hermione's eyes were shut more tightly than sleep required, her hand clutching at her sheets so tightly that her knuckles had begun to turn white. She was trembling beneath a stack of bedcovers much too thick for the spring weather.

"She was screaming earlier," managed Ginny, who sounded every bit as fearful as Harry felt. "That's what woke me up... oh, what _was_ that spell?"

"Don't hurt me... don't hurt me..." whimpered the sleeping Hermione, and Harry felt his stomach muscles tighten, and he stepped toward her. However, something caught his shoulder, and he felt Ron holding him back. The redheaded boy was fumbling around in his pocket for his wand.

"_Suscitatio!_" ordered Ron. He bit his lip, and Harry could tell that his friend's hand was trembling. He didn't recognize the spell, and he couldn't imagine where Ron had learned it, but he did know that Hermione stopped muttering. Her eyes flew open, but it took her a few seconds to work her way into a sitting position.

"Th-th-thought I was going to—" stammered Hermione. Deathly pale and still shaking, she burst into tears. Ginny looked bewildered, but there was something about her stance that told Harry that this was not the first time she had witnessed such a scene. He was the first one to make a move toward Hermione, followed closely by Ron, who had to first put his wand away.

"Shh," muttered Harry, hugging her protectively, the folds of his robes stifling her sobs. Ron crossed around to the other side of the four-poster, sitting down on the other edge of her bed and patting her back.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked in a small voice as her friend's tears began to subside. "Are you okay?"

Hermione pulled back from Harry without leaving his protective embrace. She opened her mouth but seemed unable to formulate a response. She broke down again; this time, a few words permeated her sobs.

"Sorry..." she managed. "Didn't mean to wake you all... the Forbidden Forest... couldn't... I couldn't... fine now... go back to sleep. Please just go back to sleep."

Despite her words, Hermione only seemed to hold more tightly to Harry. Ron, on the other hand, had scooted off the edge of the bed, and he was now standing behind Ginny, in the middle of several deep breaths.

"Come on," said Ron, and Harry saw that he had a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Let's go back down to the common room."

A second later, Ron had more or less hauled Ginny from her own room. The single beam of moonlight shining in through the window cast eerie shadows around the rooms, and Harry found himself releasing Hermione for long enough to grab his own wand and cast the lumos spell. For several long minutes, he sat there with her in her arms, just letting her cry. Knowing for certain what her nightmare had been about, Harry didn't know what else he could do.

"Shh," Harry found himself muttering again, kissing the top of her head rather absently. "You're not in the forest. You're in the castle, and nothing's going to happen to you here. It's not—"

Harry did not finish his statement. He had been about to tell her that it wasn't real but had thought better of it. His heart sank. For Hermione, it had been real, and it still was. He shifted slightly, praying that she would not push him away. Much to Harry's relief, she did not; instead, she leaned her head against his shoulder. It felt right, and he cleared his throat.

"Still want me to leave?" whispered Harry. His hand left her back, his fingers lacing through hers. Hermione shook her head. "Can you talk about it... or do you just want to sit here for a bit?"

Hermione didn't say anything, but Harry somehow heard her loud and clear. He knew she would talk in her own time. Sure enough, a few minutes of comfortable silence passed before Hermione took a shaky breath. She pulled away from Harry and leaned back against a stack of pillows. She looked so scared, so upset, that Harry couldn't look his best friend in the face. He found himself very interested in the framed photo sitting on her bedside table. It was her copy of the one Colin had given them just a few days before.

Hermione took another shaky breath. "It's been a long time since I let the nightmares effect me," she said softly. Harry felt his heart go out to her. It had been two months, and she seemed to have recovered tremendously, but he'd known, deep down, that it would be a lot longer before she was truly all right. "I've almost always been able to tell myself that I was dreaming, that it would be over soon enough. Tonight, though, I was there again. The last two months hadn't happened. It was cold, the snow was swirling everywhere, it was just me and him. He hurt me, and he kept hurting me, and no one—"

"If it hurts too much," said Harry, a gentle offer that she did not accept.

"I was no longer standing outside my memories," said Hermione unsteadily. "It was happening all over again. I couldn't breathe as I entered the common room, and the smoke made my eyes start to burn. Someone seized my arm, a heavy hand clamped over my mouth, and I felt something go in my face when he punched me. I know it sounds crazy, Harry, but it wasn't a dream.

"It was cold," said Hermione, and Harry's eyes darted down to the covers she had drawn so tightly around her. "My head ached where he had kicked me, and the stabs of pain in my side where threatening to make me pass out again. I couldn't see. I tried to open my eyes again and again, and my surroundings only became more and more blurred. He left, he came back, he was so rough with me. There was more pain; I think he was trying to rip me apart..."

She trailed off, her mouth snapping shut. Her hand was shaking in his, so Harry let go of it and touched her face gently, brushing her hair away. Her eyes were filled with tears, but Harry knew she would not let them fall.

"Don't," Harry found himself whispering. He knew what those last statements had referred to. He could deal with the details of her abduction, but the beginning of her description of being raped had already made him feel as if his insides had been ripped from his body. He knew he was being selfish; he knew he should allow her to talk.

But she meant so much to him, and Harry wasn't sure he could live with the exact details of her pain.

"He didn't come this time," said Hermione softly. "Malfoy didn't come for me this time. He didn't help me to the Life Circle. He didn't wish me good luck. I had a few sketchy memories of you and Ron and my parents and everyone that ever meant something to me, and then the pain got to be too much. I think... I think I was supposed to die out there."

"It's what he wanted," said Harry. He closed his eyes for the briefest moment. "You lived because you're stronger than he was. You lived because you're a good person. You lived because... because _that_ was what was supposed to happen. You weren't meant to die, violated and alone, in a freezing forest."

"Do you think I could... have a hug?" said Hermione. Her request came several moments after Harry's declaration of what was and wasn't meant to be, and Harry embraced her tightly without hesitation.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered. "I'm sorry—I just need to know that I wasn't really still out _there_, imagining _this_."

"And you're not," said Harry, suddenly feeling fiercely protective of her. "You're here, and as long as you are, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"You've said that before," said Hermione. "Thank you so much, Harry."

"Anytime," said Harry, and he meant it. He scooted to the edge of the bed. "Do you think you're okay to be alone, now? I can stay."

"I'm sure my roommates are nearly finished with their essays," said Hermione. "You can't exactly hang around if they're here."

"No," said Harry, standing up. "Speaking of essays..."

Hermione gasped. "Don't tell me you're not finished yet," she scolded.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "That's my Hermione," he said affectionately. Half a second later, realizing just what he had said, he began to blush furiously.

"Just try and get it done," said Hermione. Either she hadn't noticed or was pretending not to have noticed because she did not look the least bit phased. Harry let out an inaudible sigh, and he reached down to grab his wand, which was still shooting a thin beam of light.

It illuminated her face for the briefest moment, and that's when Harry saw it. Her jaw line was bruised and beginning to swell ever so slightly, and four purple marks that looked overwhelmingly like fingerprints dotted the skin of her upper arm.

---

Ron was waiting for Harry in the common room, lounging in one of the oversized chairs. He had his arm draped around his little sister, and the two of them were talking, looking closer than they had in months. The last roll of parchment on which he'd written his essay was spread out on the table where the two boys had been working, the ink still glistening. Neville and Dean were nowhere in sight, and Seamus was snoring loudly. Parvati and Lavender were halfheartedly scratching their quills against parchment, and Sally-Ann looked to be fast asleep in one of the armchairs.

"Everything okay?" asked Ron, obviously concerned. He shot a look in the direction of the girls' staircase. Harry nodded.

"She'll be okay," said Harry. He glanced from Ginny to Lavender and Parvati to Sally-Ann. Ron seemed to get the message, and he didn't press for any more information. "Thanks for getting me, Ginny."

"No problem," said Ginny, shrugging away from her older brother. She gave both boys a slight smile, hugging Ron tightly. "I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?"

Ginny shook Sally-Ann out of her slumber, and the two girls clambered up the staircase and disappeared into the dormitories. As Harry watched them retreat, he couldn't help but think of everything she had been hiding for the last year. At least she and Ron seemed to be getting along again; they had been in a bit of a disagreement ever since the night she had blown up at Harry in the common room.

There was a loud yawn from the other side of the room.

"I give up," said Lavender. Parvati nodded in agreement, and the two girls gathered their stuff. Lavender shot Ron a disdainful look. "Are we allowed to go back to _our_ dorm room now?"

Ron shrugged. "Fine by me," he said, and both girls glared at him as they, too, disappeared into the girls' dormitories. Harry snorted.

"What was that about?" asked Harry, flopping onto the sofa next to him. Seamus let out a snore that was as loud as any chainsaw, and he knew that he wouldn't hear a word of what he was about to say.

"Hermione looked like she was in shock," said Ron. He shrugged. "I figured that if any person could talk her through it, that person was you. Since you're both my friends, I decided to spare you the commentary of Hermione's roommates. I kept them from going into their own room, so, needless to say, they weren't all too pleased with me. How is she?"

It was Harry's turn to shrug. "She's fine," he said halfheartedly. Ron was eyeing him with concern, so he added quickly. "I just hate seeing her so upset, that's all."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes." Harry looked down, twiddling his thumbs. "What was that spell you used on her?"

The tip of Ron's ears took on a pinkish tone. "Oh, that. It forces a person to wake up from a dream."

"And can I ask why you know it?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ginny," said Ron simply. "Summer after our second year, after the whole mess with the Chamber of Secrets. She was so shaken up that Mum and I took turns sleeping in her room with her for at least a month after term ended, and I calmed her down after a lot of nightmares. Gin's a heavy sleeper; you wouldn't be able to wake her up from a dream without a charm."

"Maybe you should have been the one Hermione went to from the beginning," said Harry. He stopped fiddling, a frown on his face. "Wait, if it was summertime, how did you do magic without getting into trouble?"

"Well, you got a warning from the Ministry when Dobby did some, didn't you?" said Ron. "They can only detect the use of magic in an area, not who's doing the magic. It's easy to get around it if your parents are wizards, but Mum always enforced it with that exception—how do you think Fred and George managed to create so many things during the summer?"

"Oh, okay," said Harry, feeling stupid. He did his best to shrug it off; he was too distracted with his worries about Hermione to really be paying attention. "You and Ginny on good terms?"

"She's still not acting totally like herself," said Ron, "but she promised that we could talk about it soon."

Harry nodded, taking his statement to mean that the two of them were at least getting along better than they had been. He ran his fingers absently across the fabric of the couch before sighing.

"You're worried about Hermione," said Ron knowingly. He kicked his feet up on the table in front of them, crossing his ankles and putting his hands behind his head. "So? Aren't you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"She had a nightmare that made it feel like it was all happening again," said Harry. Choosing his words carefully, he told Ron almost exactly what Hermione had told him—he didn't have it in him to tell his friend about those few statements that had made him so sick. "The thing is, she kept insisting that it wasn't like a dream. She said she felt cold, and she had about ten more blankets on her than anyone would need at this time of year. She remembered having her jaw broken, and there was bruising on her face. She talked about him grabbing her arm, and she had marks a little below her shoulder."

"That's not—er, good," said Ron when Harry finished. There was a moment of silence. "I don't know what to tell you."

"I guess... I guess I'll just get back to work on my essay," said Harry.

"Worry about Hermione in the morning?" questioned Ron, a bit of a smirk on his face. "Or maybe tonight..."

"You seemed pretty concerned about her, Weasley," replied Harry.

"I think you missed the undertone of that one, Potter," said Ron. He stood up just as Harry did, clapping him heartily on the back. "Never mind. I'm glad you were able to be there for her."

"Me too."

"Don't tell me you're actually going to work on that essay," said Ron, standing in front of the couch as Harry crossed back over to his neat stack of books.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep," said Harry honestly, not caring what Ron might decide to make of that. "I might as well. Besides, that's what I told her I was going to do."

"Uh-huh," said Ron, sniggering. He picked something up from next to him on the couch and threw it to Harry. Harry caught it easily. "I found that with my stuff. I think you checked it out. Might help you."

"_The Dark Arts Under You-Know-Who_?" asked Harry. He turned it over in his hands. "By Igor Karkaroff? What is this, some kind a joke?"

"Nah," said Ron, shaking his head. He was already heading for the boys' dormitories. "An agreement with the Ministry, you'll see, if you read the very first page. It sounds as if writing it was part of his ticket out of Azkaban. Night, Harry."

And Ron was gone, leaving Harry with a thin, leather-bound book in his hands as the fire died completely. More out of habit than need for heat, Harry pulled out his wand.

"_Incendio_," muttered Harry. A fire began to crackle merrily; the fireplace no longer looked so dead. Satisfied, he plopped back down to read the book. It wouldn't have been the first time that he and Ron had gotten things mixed up.

_The creation of the Dark Scar has almost nothing to do with incantations, spells, or charms of any sort, which is probably the biggest misconception of its use. All Death Eaters are given the power to create it when they wear the Dark Mark. Once bestowed with the Mark, it is simply a matter of intention and purpose when a Death Eater wishes to inflict the Dark Scar on a victim._

_Even those who dispense it know neither its use nor its purpose. Only a select few of You-Know-Who's advisors were trusted with such information, partially because the Dark Scar's purpose was changed on a regular basis. It would be required of Death Eaters to have the magic in their Dark Marks modified in order to cast it with new effects._

_You-Know-Who was particularly found of the tracking system developed in the second year of his reign. He could locate anyone who wore the symbol, something that he found particularly amusing. It allowed him to torment someone for several days, weeks, or months before killing him or her._

_In his final year, several modifications took place on the Dark Scar. It is said that the new developments, a Death Eater would have the ability to touch his Dark Mark at any time and be transported to the location of any single person bearing a Dark Scar of his or her own hand._

_Needless to say, use of any such modification would have allowed You-Know-Who a considerable number of prisoners._

The passage on the Dark Scar was barely five paragraphs long, but for some reason, each one spoke volumes to Harry. They told him some things he didn't know, some things he did, and contradicted many of his other sources. He quickly inked his quill, entitling his last section. "A Death Eater's Memories of the Dark Scar." It sounded a bit corny, but it was late, and Harry wasn't up to much thinking.

He knew what he wanted to say, but it wasn't what his quill ended up recording. For a good ten minutes, Harry scratched away at the parchment, not completely aware of what was being written. He swore mildly when he realized what he'd been scribbling down.

_The more I find out about this stupid Dark Scar, the more I wonder if the one that just happens to be on my best friend's _chest_ has anything to do with the fact that some bloody bastard had the urge to drag her into the forest, rape her, and try to kill her. So what do I make of all that?_

Harry found himself "accidentally" smearing the ink on his essay before realizing it would just be easier to cut the end of the scroll off. He'd done his best with the assignment, and he was having more and more of a feeling that it had been more a test of character than researching and writing ability. It seemed as if everyone had topics that they were deeply connected to, and it seemed as if their ability to distance themselves enough to complete the assignment was being evaluated.

And so Harry scribbled that last remark, placed his books on the corners of the scroll so it would dry without rolling up, and headed up the staircase in the direction of his and Ron's room.

---

"Mr. Potter, would you please end your stupor, lift your head from the desk, and explain to the class the process of Anilendons?"

Professor McGonagall's voice cut at Harry like a knife, effectively pulling him out of his daze. He was having trouble paying trouble to the lesson. He'd had so little sleep the night before, between his essay and Hermione and his worries about both, that his head had dropped to the desk ten minutes after he had sat down. Having only heard part of her question, Harry opened his mouth to ask her to repeat it, but all that came out was a yawn.

However, instead of lashing out at him, McGonagall only looked amused. She crossed to the front of the room, her arms crossed over her chest, wand still in hand.

"Is there a one of you that wasn't up until the wee hours of the morning, finishing your essays for Defense?" McGonagall inquired, a smile almost playing at the corners of her mouth. "Miss Granger—I remember you saying on Tuesday that yours was completed. Would you please explain to the class the process of Anilendons?"

Hermione was gazing off into space, in the general direction of Neville and Dean, both of whom were resting peacefully. McGonagall's face looked rather concerned when she did not promptly respond, and Harry had to give her leg a squeeze underneath the table to get her to snap out of it.

"Anilendons," said Hermione, without a bit of her usual enthusiasm, "is the process of using incantations to give an animal intelligence and personality. The animal, using one's pet, can have the same feelings and thoughts as an Animagus in animal form, but they will obviously not have the ability to become human. One must have a license before attempting an Anilendons transformation."

"Excellent," said McGonagall, though she looked visibly concerned when Hermione glanced away again. She proceeded to award five points to Gryffindor for the correct response, but Hermione didn't even seem to notice. His hand still on her leg, Harry touched his friend's hand gently, and she finally turned her head and gave him the smallest smile.

McGonagall launched into a long lecture about famous Anilendons transformations. Harry only caught about the first five minutes of her breakdown of its history, during which she told that former Hogwarts professors had done three of the most well done transformations. She was working her way backwards and was nearing the eighteenth century when a faint knock came at the door. Professor Snape strode in.

"Minerva," said Snape crisply, handing her two large volumes stamped with the Hogwarts library seal. "Irma asked me to bring you these books. She said you had requested them for a lesson this afternoon."

"Oh, yes," said McGonagall, taking the two books from him. Harry recognized one of them; they had done Transfigurations out of it for a week during his third year. McGonagall had third year Ravenclaws that afternoon, so it made sense. "Thank you, Severus."

"My pleasure," said Snape, a hint of sourness in his voice. Harry assumed that the Potions master wasn't pleased about having to run errands for the school librarian. He looked as if he had something else to say, but he was interrupted.

"Lavender..."

Harry, along with the rest of his classmates, turned around to see Seamus sprawled across his desk, looking not much different than he had the night before. Ron began sniggering, Dean smirked, and Neville smiled. It wasn't the first time their Irish mate had taken to muttering her name in his sleep. He had liked her since going to the Yule Ball with her the year before. McGonagall raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to make of the dozing student. In the end it was Snape who took action.

"FINNIGAN!" barked Snape. Seamus came to at once, looking around wild-eyed, choking out Lavender's name one last name. Snape scowled, and Lavender turned bright red as the majority of the class began to laugh.

That did it for Harry. He, too, joined in the chuckling. For some reason, Lavender decided to look in his direction, and she looked simply furious.

"Don't you laugh too!" snapped Lavender, glaring at him. "_You're_ the one that was up in _our_ room last night with Hermione and took forever to leave!"

The room fell silent, and Harry wanted to die right there. He was vaguely aware that a distinct blush was rising to his cheeks, and Hermione had averted her eyes. It wasn't so much what they all thought but what McGonagall and Snape had heard. He wasn't supposed to be in the girls' dormitory, and he'd been in there once before, so it most certainly did not look good for him—or Hermione.

"Potter," said McGonagall in an oddly calm sort of voice. Harry squirmed in his seat, afraid of her tone. She turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, is what Miss Brown said true?"

Hermione looked about ready to burst into tears, and she nodded ever so slightly. Harry bit his lip. He knew that, even if she had lied, Parvati would have been there to back Lavender up. Their Head of House made a sort of clucking noise, looking from Harry to Hermione and back again.

"Well," said McGonagall, sounding a bit ruffled, "I doubt you need me to tell you that your entering of the girls' dormitories is strictly forbidden, Potter. I'm ashamed of you both. I hoped that, as prefects, you would have stronger morals than such—"

"Minerva," said Snape, cutting in, his voice taking on its usual cool tone. "If I may suggest punishments? Fifteen points from Gryffindor, for Finnegan's decision not to pay attention, five from Brown for speaking out of turn, and a detention with me tonight for Potter."

McGonagall nodded. "It does seem reasonable to me, Severus," she said. Her gaze settled on Hermione. "Miss Granger, you may also serve a detention for your serious lack of judgment. Allowing Mr. Potter up to your room?" she shook her head. "See me after class."

Snape smirked in satisfaction, and Harry continued to silently voice his wish for death. He didn't think it could be any worse than serving detention that night in the dungeons with the Potions master. Besides the fact that he would be given a chore of utmost difficulty, Harry could already hear Snape's likely taunts. He swallowed hard.

"See me after dinner, Potter," said Snape as he exited. "I'll be in my office."

The door closed quickly behind him, and his billowing robes were nearly caught within the frame. Harry sunk down in the sink, unable to meet any of his classmates' eyes. He did, however, glance over at Hermione. He knew that she was blaming herself, so he quickly inked his quill and scribbled a note in the margin of his Transfigurations text.

_It's not your fault. I'd have been there for you if I had to serve ten detentions with Snape and knew about them beforehand. I meant what I said last night._

Harry slid the books silently in her direction, pulling out a fresh roll of parchment, deciding it would be best if he paid attention to McGonagall's lecture.


End file.
